Just A Maid
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: One woman, determined to find her lost brother travels across the Roman Empire and strange lands to the land of freedom, Briton, where she fights to protect those she adopts as her family. She is a no one, a mere shadow but her legend is only just beginning. Her greatness will exalt kings, bring down armies and bring magic back to the land. Heavily AU, includes KA legends and more.
1. Across the Mountains

**Another King Arthur story that has just been _waiting_ to get out there. This one is going to be a lot longer than all other stories I have ever written, template chapters have already been drafted and it is already really long, but good stuff too! I am going to incorporate a lot of the King Arthur legends into this story, as many as I can manage and try and follow what really happened so expect familiar characters! Also, because I'm sad, I may make a few Disney crossovers with stories, so no copyright intended anywhere, I own absolutely nothing save for characters of my own creation, so please don't sue me, I have no money at all anyway! Hope you all enjoy, please review to tell me what you think and that way I can post more chapters faster. Love to you all!**

 ***Warning - Mature content, I strongly advise children DO NOT read this story.  
**Warning - This may get pretty soppy romantic at stages, but I'll try and keep everything interesting. Just saying.**

* * *

Stepping ashore the figure quickly strode forwards as if intent on reaching a focused destination though in truth, they had no idea where they were going. All they wanted was to get away from the ship before they were found out. Dressed in ragged trousers that came to their knees and a filthy shirt with more holes than believed possible, the barefooted traveller jumped over a barrel that was rolling at them, loose from its comrades then hurried along.

Anaya smirked as she bit her lip, keeping her head low with the broad rimmed hat hiding her features from view. She had sailed for several weeks disguised as a boy and the fools had never even suspected a thing. Gripping her pack strap tightly, all of her precious belongings tucked safely away in that one bag. Sliding into a port tavern, Amaya stole away upstairs, remaining unnoticed as it was the drunk hour, which meant no one would really be paying much attention to her regardless.

When she found an unoccupied room, Amaya poured the water from the pitcher over her feet in the basin to wash away the grime and dirt before doing the same to her arms, face, neck and hands. Once she was clean Amaya changed into more comfortable clothes. She wore soft fabricated breeches, a thick woollen shirt and a leather jerkin whilst keeping her chest bound tightly to hide her figure then pulled on a cloak once she had tied back her hair.

When loud footsteps and the sound of shrill giggling reached her, Amaya grabbed her belongings then dived under the bed, using the dark cloak to further hide in the shadows. The door burst open and the two voices, one deep and one pitchy, resonated into Amaya's mind as the wet noises of lips crushing one another joined the excited rumblings of their throats. They murmured some lover's words to each other, one kicking the door shut then locked it behind them as the man carried his companion to the bed.

Amaya rolled her eyes. If she had not been used to sharing a tent with her parents, this would have completely disgusted her. The bed sagged as the couple fell back and Amaya slowly scooted further under, glad that she was slim otherwise she would have been crushed under the weight. Obviously the man, or even the woman, were rather sizable. "Make me your wife, I shall give you ten score of sons." The woman gasped as her dress was torn open.

"I do not think my wife would be too pleased if I took another to replace her." The man chuckled and Amaya would have snorted had her situation been different. The woman, who actually sounded rather young, screamed as she was taken rather ruthlessly though she groaned from the pleasure. Yawning Amaya blocked out the sounds of their lovemaking to go to sleep, knowing that her journey was far from over. Surprisingly easily, she fell asleep.

Only the cracks of light spilling in through the window awoke Amaya, making her blink away the sleep then pause to listen. She heard the heavy breathing of a man and the lighter breathing of a woman, both in sleep. Slowly she eased herself out from under the bed, rolling onto her front then got to her feet, shouldering her pack. Glancing at the naked couple, she frowned. He was practically crushing her, how was she able to abide his heavy weight on top of her?

Shaking her head Amaya walked over to the door, unlocked it then slipped away, not bothering to close the door behind her. Descending the stairs boldly Amaya stepped outside into the morning, pale pallet paints inking across the sky in soft hues as the sun peaked over the ocean's horizon. Turning around, Amaya sought out the merchant travellers.

Asking around she did not stop until she had found one destined for Camelot. The merchant dealt with fine fabrics and jewels, his portly belly and many ringed fingers displaying his wealth more so than his fine robes. "Merchant." Her voice was lowered into a soft whisper, one that could easily pass for that of a young man. "I am in need of work."

"Work you say? I need no helpers. Be off with you."

"I have no intention of helping." She replied simply, keeping her face blank as her hood remained low over her features, the rim brushing against the bridge of her nose. "I can offer your goods protection for coin."

"Protection you say?" Inwardly Amaya scowled. This man was obviously brainless. "How? You have no weapons."

"But you do." She parried simply. "Give me a blade and I shall show you my worth." The man stroked his long beard thoughtfully, frowning at Amaya as she remained perfectly still.

"I already have an escort."

"I am better."

"Prove it." With a snap of his fingers, three tall, broad shouldered men muscled their way forwards with clenched fists. Amaya dropped her bag from her shoulder and swung it upwards, smacking the first in the chin then turned, lashing out with a foot to strike the second in the gut. Both went down with a loud cry, groaning as Amaya then ducked under the third's swing, her cloak flying out elegantly as she moved around behind him then kicked out his knees, striking him on the back of the head so quickly that the merchant's mouth dropped open. As the final opponent sank to the ground, Amaya gave a deft little bow with a satisfied smirk.

"Fools and brutes."

"You're hired." He agreed instantly, rubbing his hands together. "I shall pay-"

"One hundred gold pieces and the inclusion of food." Amaya cut him off and his jaw went slack once more. "And for every wound I may, though unlikely, sustain, I will require ten gold pieces more. Agreed?" His mouth flapped open and shut, gaping like a fish as Amaya stepped menacingly closer. "It is a fair price. Admit it, you underpay those oafs, no?" With a long sigh he waved his hand.

"Fine. But if anything happens to my precious cloths or jewels, you shall get nothing." Rolling her eyes Amaya nodded then walked towards the wagon, glancing over the horses that were tied up there before selecting one. The merchant said nothing but grumbled under his breath, kicking the other three men to their feet before climbing into his carriage.

Rubbing the horse's face and neck, Amaya murmured a few words in her native language and the ears swivelled forwards. "I shall not name you, for our time together shall be short." Amaya whispered. "So instead, I shall address you as friend. Is this agreeable to you?" Snorting softly the horse turned his head and Amaya smiled to herself before swinging up onto the gelding's back, patting the dark grey coat with dappled flecks before easing him forwards.

Soon he acute ears picked up the sound of the merchant's snores from within the carriage so she moved forwards, walking by the main wagon with her head fixed forwards. She could feel the heated glares of the three men on her back as well as the curious glances of the other hired hands but she ignored them all, remaining focused on the path ahead.

When they left the coast and headed inland, Amaya started to scout ahead, especially when they reached a woodland area. She took a bow and quiver from the supply wagon before riding ahead, listening and looking for any signs of danger but found none. She was becoming impatient. All though it would take several days to reach the fort, it was looking to be longer with this large haul slowing them down. She considered riding on ahead and just leaving them, stealing the horse but one hundred gold coins called to her and so did the protection of others around her. It was too dangerous to travel alone. Especially for a woman.

When she returned back for the fifth time to the wagons, Amaya passed some of the time by admiring her mount. She had chosen him because of the obvious lack of Roman blood in him. Where most horses had rounded noses, muscular bodies and more attractive looking features, this horse was different. He had a dished face and a sweeping neck, his mane rather bristly and course though his tail was long and flowing. He had high steps, a proud gait, as well as large brown eyes that just glowed with intelligence. He was not Roman, which was why Amaya had instantly known him to be the better. A secret jewel.

He picked up his feet so naturally, even in walk. His trot was smooth and fluid, barely moving her in the saddle which was ill fitting but she did not mind that for now. Perhaps with some of the gold she was to earn she would buy the horse and have a new saddle made for him. As well as a smooth trot, the gelding also had a flawless counter, transitioning easily between the two and holding the rhythm easily, never missing a beat. "Come friend." Amaya murmured, picking up the reins and with it, her horse's head lifted. "Let us check the road behind us."

Her father had always taught her to look back just as much as you looked forwards. It protected your back and kept an eye on your enemies. Using her feet to curl her horse around, Amaya trotted back, passing the trio of brawny brutes who all growled as she passed though she paid them no mind.

After a while she eased into a canter, sitting back in her seat as her mount carried her back a small way where she checked to make sure no one was following before turning around and heading back at a leisurely trot. The woods were thick but the path was well worn, allowing the light to filter through and turned its dust pitted length into a firm golden shade.

The day wore on slower than the pace of a snail, making Amaya yawn from time to time until finally they were ordered to stop and rest for the night. They were out of the woods but another lay not too far away so they camped in a field, the servants hurrying to set up the merchant's extravagant tent.

Knowing that she would receive trouble from the three men she had defeated unless she made amends, Amaya took a flask of wine from within the carriage without anyone noticing then approached the mercenaries as they camped around a fire. She nodded to them then held out the wine in a peace offering. They stared at her, frowning before one of then reached out and took it with a small grunt. She turned to leave but he stopped her. "Join us."

"I must find food." Amaya answered simply, using her deeper voice but another replied with a gruff voice.

"Share ours." Bowing her head in thanks Amaya stepped around and sat down opposite them, assuming a manly posture by slouching forwards and resting her elbows on her knees, clasping her hands together between her legs. "So where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My father." She answered truthfully as they all shared the drink but when they offered it to her, she shook her head. "He trained me every day."

"Our pa did that. Beat us up until we were big enough to fight back." The first grunted then swigged on the wine before handing it to his next brother, who spoke.

"And after that, we used to beat him up every day." He drank a quick mouthful then handed on the last of the drink to the eldest brother who snorted.

"Then one day he was dead." Smirking slightly Amaya nodded her head.

"Mine too." They shared a quiet laugh, none saddened by their sires' passing. "Liked to hit my mother. When she fell and never got up, he moved onto me. I learned from him, every trick and move before driving my sword through his chest." There was silence for a while until the eldest brother held out a chicken leg to Amaya, who took it then tore off the flesh hungrily, savouring the taste of real meat on her tongue.

"You come from the sea?"

"Over lands." She replied with a mouthful of food, not caring for etiquette or manners as her stomach screamed for more. "Past Rome."

"Rome is everywhere."

"Past Rome." She reiterated simply, gnawing on the bone as she sought every last scrap of meat before tossing the bones into the fire and her hands were then filled with more meat. "Rome isn't everywhere."

"We only ever see Rome."

"Not everywhere." Taking a deep breath Amaya pulled her cloak closer around her against the cold that was beginning to settle in as the summer sun's radiance was snatched away by the biting wind that had suddenly picked up. "My home is still free in our hearts. We are not Rome, we are free."

"Rome burned our farm then raped our sisters when we were only a few winters old." The youngest muttered under his breath, growling darkly. "Everyone one of them now has a bastard." Amaya felt a pang of sympathy for the band of brothers, earning their keep and the keep of their family. The youngest, who had pale ginger hair, focused on the figure with curiosity. "What's your name?"

"Amar." She answered simply. "And yours?"

"Nukan." He answered then inclined his head to the second older brother with strong grey eyes like moonlit sliver. "And this is Garett and my eldest brother Eli." Nodding my head to them I did not reply, drawing them in wordlessly. They were all similar in looks, with the pale reddish blond hair, grey eyes and square jaws but there was always something slightly different to individualise them. Nukan had wider lips, Garett had a crooked nose and Eli's hair was longer, cut choppily at his shoulders. Finally Amaya spoke.

"You all sleep. I shall keep watch." With that she turned her head away, settling for listening to the forest and the wind snapping through the trees. In the distance she heard the call of a bird and she instantly smiled, lifting her head. The falcon soared overhead though Amaya could not see it. She listened to the powerful cries before it flew away to its nest.

The night was long and Amaya listened intently to every breath, whether it was from man or wind, until the flames began to dim down to embers. Her bow rested on her legs, an arrow knocked and ready to fly should the slightest sound cause Amaya concern. Though everything was silent. Perfectly still save for the occasional snore, grunt or turn of a sleeping man.

Appeased, Amaya began to allow her thoughts to wander to her journey ahead of her. Camelot, the city of new hopes and a better future for the kingdom of the Briton people. A kingdom of glory and riches, legends and stories that were whispered around warm hearths whilst people sipped on frothy ales. Camelot, home to King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and the knights of the round table.

Where her brother may or may not be alive. It had been seventeen years since they had parted, her smaller brother being torn from her arms by a Roman who had then backhanded her across the face, drawing blood from her lip. She had fought back despite her mother's pleading, leaping for the Roman and tearing him to the ground by yanking on his cloak. Her little brother, who had only been eight at the time, had begged them to not hurt Amaya as she was wrestled to the ground, taking two of their strongest men just to subdue her.

With a wince she remembered the flash of pain across her back as they cut her open, the wound bleeding quickly and left her too weak to chase after her brother to reclaim him. She was lucky to have escaped with her life. Her parents had tended to her wounds and to her tears at her failure but she made a promise to herself, to never have a child. Never to have a son that would be torn away from her.

Amaya had waited. Waited for fifteen years for her brother to return, who was only three years younger than her. After a year of his not returning, her mother had died of a broken heart, weeping herself to their grave though she had been very sick for many weeks beforehand. Her father had died several years previously when a strong fever took the clan, taking many lives with it. With most of the men gone, taken by sickness, the clan had disbanded and gone in search for somewhere else to reside.

With nowhere else to go, Amaya had taken up all that she owned and started the long walk to follow her brother's sixteen year old trail. First she had gone to Rome, charming her way into the bed of a high ranking Roman lord who gave her the details of her brother's location and morality status in exchange for her virtue. She had knocked him out before he could even rest an oily hand on her person.

Briton. Her future was Briton. Her brother was there, still alive and well. She was unsure whether she was happy or furious with him. Elated for him being alive, enraged that he had not returned home. He had better have a good excuse. She had heard the stories and always glowed with pride at their legendary achievements. Living through hell, delivering the land of Saxon infestations, bringing peace and order to the country…Amaya could not wait to be reunited with him.


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer, I own nothing save for the characters of my own creation and this piece is merely for entertainment purposes only. With that being said, onwards and upwards!**

* * *

The road took a sharp bend but Amaya could already hear the sound of battle. "Wait here." She signalled to the others then rode forwards, intent on finding the source of the commotion. They had been travelling for three days and Amaya was more than ready for a little fight. She lifted her bow then drew an arrow, guiding her mount forwards with her legs.

When she rounded the corner, she took a split second to ascertain the situation. Bandits against royal guards. Without any further hesitation, Amaya released an arrow, shooting a bandit through the head before he could spring onto a warrior's back. Most of the men wore fine armour and scarlet cloaks with a blazing gold dragon on their backs but three of them wore stranger armour, outlandish and unique. Sarmatian armour.

Loosening more arrows as Amaya cantered into the battle, she pulled on the reins, stopping her friend then dismounted with one elegant move, spinning around to stab her bow into a bandit's gut as he ran at her, doubling him over then drew an arrow, stabbing it into his back before turning and shooting it. The Sarmatian knights where not too far from her so she moved closer, shooting her way through with alarmingly accurate arrows. One was tall, the tallest man Amaya had ever seen, with closely shaved head, fine stubble around his jaw and a scar drooping over his left eye. Another had long dirty blond hair tangled into the wildest extreme, his axe bloodied raw as he spun around then frowned deeply at the cloaked figure who smoothly walked forwards, aiming arrows and letting them fly faster than Tristan, who was fighting with his curved blade close by.

Blinking himself awake he returned to the fight, keeping his concentration as the figure stopped, finding a comfortable place to simply stand and shoot their arrows. The bandits, either fallen or frightened, fled in cowering fear, racing into the trees and the royal guards made to follow. "No. Let them go." Gawain ordered then turned. His eyes widened in fear. "Dag-!" His warning shout was cut off as two arrows flew through the air and slid into the bodies of the two bandits who had leaped at Dagonet's back, silent as shadows.

Amaya shot a look to Tristan who glared at her, both their bows still raised with their strings thrumming from being so quickly drawn. Without warning a powerful force slammed into Amaya's chest as her hidden eyes locked against Tristan's. It was like two rocks colliding, fire fighting against fire, a feeling of immense ascendency that caused Amaya's heart to hammer harder and faster in her chest and her palms begin to sweat with nerves. To snap the connection she felt with this stranger she turned her head away, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Saying nothing the woman bent down and began to collect her arrows, cleaning them off before putting them back in the quiver. "You. Who are you?" Gawain demanded, lifting a blade and pointed it to Amaya who remained stooped by a fallen bandit, regarding his admittedly good looking features with a cocked head before reaching out and gently brushing the staring eyes closed. Glancing to his fellows, Gawain stepped closer but Dagonet rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He is not an enemy." The giant soothed then watched as the archer continued to collect arrows, closing the eyes of the fallen as he went. "Archer, may we know your name?"

"What is happening? Why aren't we moving?" The merchant bellowed in demand, making Amaya scowl inwardly as she turned her head back to regard her employer, allowing him to regard the scene before him in horror before going green and turning away, clutching his nose whilst waving a handkerchief at her. "Get rid of this mess, quickly!" Amaya mock bowed then slung her bow over her shoulder, bending down to pick up the arms of a bandit and began to drag him to the edge of the road out of the way.

The knights regarded the archer for a moment before Gawain and Dagonet approached the merchant. Tristan remained standing, his eyes wavering over the young man's form, finding something not quite right. Something seemed wrong with the archer's form. It was too lithe, too graceful. When the archer looked up, his features obscured by the hood and shadows Tristan quickly looked away, growling under his breath.

"My lord, where would you be travelling to?" Gawain asked the merchant who barfed slightly at the stench in the air, pungent and overwhelming to his sensitive stomach.

"Camelot, with silks, furs and jewels to trade." He answered simply, groaning against the odour as he wafted his fan before his face, trying to clear the air around him. "Those ruffians, will they come back?"

"Most likely if they see the size of your wagons." Dagonet answered. "Would you permit us to ride with you? Camelot is not much more than a few hours ride away." The merchant relaxed.

"It would bring me great peace, honourable knights. The only decent protector I have is that archer there." He gestured and all three knights turned, seeing the archer gently lift up a younger bandit and lay them down before closing their lids over their eyes.

"Who is he?"

"No idea." The man shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "Just appeared with my shipment, demanding work. No clue where he's from or even what he looks like. Gave my other men the name Amar. That's as much as I know." Curious, Dagonet nodded his head then turned, approaching the archer slowly.

"Good day." He greeted and the archer nodded his head. "Are you injured at all?" Again he was met with silence with only a shake of the hood to answer. "I wish to thank you. You are very good with your aim." Dagonet smiled softly. "Though I think you have wounded my brother's pride." Amaya lifted her head slightly and Dagonet caught a glimpse of smooth lips which were thinned by the hard set line but one corner tilted upwards in a partial smile.

He bowed his head respectfully. "I am glad to have been of use." He spoke in a seductively low voice that Dagonet blinked in slight surprise. Turning away the archer whistled and the magnificent dappled grey gelding trotted forwards, snorting in greeting. "Hello friend." The archer whispered then mounted up elegantly, guiding the horse around without even touching the reins.

With the way cleared, the wagons continued to roll forwards. Satisfied that her employer was once again on the move, Amaya turned and began to scout the path ahead, much to Tristan's distaste. He glanced to Gawain who smirked at him before turning his horse's head around and cantering the other way, checking the rear path instead.

The knights and royal guard walked or rode alongside the merchant's wagons, the man himself chatting boisterously about the horrendously tedious journey he had had so far. All the while Amaya drowned out his irritating voice by trotting at the head, keeping a careful watch of their surroundings. Then the wood peeled away, Amaya could not help but stare at the mythical castle in the distance. She pulled her mount to a stop, allowing herself time to drink in the ancient, spell binding castle with the rounded turrets, spires gleaming like beacons in the afternoon sun whilst bright scarlet flags waved on the breeze, proudly proclaiming the king's residence.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Dagonet mused as he brought his jet black stallion to a halt beside Amaya, who nodded her head. "Will you stay long in Camelot or move on?"

"It depends." Amaya answered in her low voice. "If I find who it is I seek." Without another word she pushed forwards, wanting nothing more than to simply gallop away through the gates and start her search for her younger brother. She hoped he remembered her, prayed that she would recognise him other than by name.

The distance seemed to only stretch further and further away from Amaya though they were in fact moving closer. She couldn't stand the tension and time she was wasting on this pompous merchant. However, after what felt like an age, the gates swung open and the knights led the travellers into the city, which was bustling with life.

With words of farewell, the men pulled away from the merchant, who bade them send their woman to him for the finest cloths and jewels a lady could wish for. Dagonet stopped by Amaya, who kept her head lowered but acknowledged him with a nod. "I hope we shall meet again, Amar." Again the woman nodded her head and thankfully, Dagonet did not take offence as he trotted after his fellows.

The moment the merchant had reached his shop in the main market, Amaya stood before him, squaring her shoulders. "Payment. Now." She commanded in a rough tone, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to wait. "Or your blood will turn those pretty white silks red." Squeaking he nodded his head then drew out a purse, tossing it to Amaya who caught it then felt the weight. It was roughly right so she did not argue. "I want the horse."

"Pardon?" The merchant chocked on the wine he had taken a sip of. "The horse?"

"The gelding." She nodded her head. "I'll buy him for ten pieces."

"Ten? He's worth far more than…"

"Ten pieces." Amaya growled once again, taking an intimidating step forwards. "Without the saddle. You can keep that worthless leather sack." Sighing in defeat, the merchant agreed.

"Take the worthless mule, he's no good for anything but fetching and carrying. Let him carry you, if you wish." Smirking under her hood Amaya fished out the coins then planted them into the man's outstretched hands, who hastily began to count them. His loss, he obviously did not know a prize horse when he saw one. This horse was worth at least a hundred pieces. Continuing her sly smirk Amaya unbuckled the girth then let the saddle drop to the floor, discarding it carelessly as she shouldered her pack.

"So you'd be off then." Garett said to Amaya who nodded. "Nice travelling with you."

"And you. Farewell." Amaya murmured then pulled her new horse forwards gently by the reins, guiding him through the streets. She left the repulsive merchant behind and returned to the point where the knights had broken off from their company, turning back up the street and began to follow their path.

When the crowds began to grow too thick for comfort and her horse began to shy away and snort in fear, Amaya hushed him with gentle Sarmatian words then mounted up, barking out an order for people to move before pushing her way through. Instantly the crowds parted, allowing her to break through them in a proud trot, easily keeping her seat despite the lack of a saddle. She would have one custom made for her new horse as soon as she could.

Now, what to name him? All the way from the port she had addressed him as friend, so perhaps she should honour this christening. Thinking deeply, she settled on the name Arluin, which meant 'noble friend' but also 'noble warrior' in some places, which suited her new companion perfectly.

"Well Arluin, take me to my brother. We have been parted long enough." Her mount snorted in reply, lifting his head a little higher, arching his already gloriously noble neck. Amaya stopped to ask directions to the knights' quarters and they directed her to their barracks just inside the castle courtyard. Frowning slightly she wondered if she would be permitted inside.

Undeterred, Amaya rode boldly up to the open gates where four guards stood out front on the other side of the small bridge which allowed people to cross over the moat that surrounded the castle. "Halt." They ordered so the woman obeyed, gently easing Arluin to a stop where he stood perfectly still and patient as one of the guards stepped forwards, scowling up at her. "What business do you have with the king?"

"None." She answered simply. "I have business with one of the knights." The guard snorted then shoved at Arluin's nose, pushing him back with a small noise like a whimper. Instantly Amaya was enraged. How dare he touch her horse? He was lucky she did not have a weapon suitable for separating his hand from his arm, otherwise he would have lost both for such an offence.

"We have no time for paupers like you. Off with you now, before you try my patience and we throw you into a cell and have your mule sliced up for the king's evening meal." Keeping a calm and quiet demeanour, Amaya turned her head then guided Arluin around, taking a deep breath as she walked him away. As the guard turned around, she spun Arluin around quickly then urged him forwards.

Without warning the lithe horse sprung forwards, cantering through the first guard and knocked him down, his cry of alarm lost to Amaya as she focused on the next three guards. She kicked one down, slamming him back into the second as Arluin smartly picked up his feet and jumped, leaning forwards to gracefully fly over them, landing neatly over them then cantered into the courtyard where Amaya steered him towards the grand steps. "Stop! Stop that boy!" Boy? They saw her as a boy? How quaint.

Amaya, paying the guards no heed, leaned forwards as Arluin climbed the steps, bounding up then shot towards the grand doors as they opened, a pair of ladies walking out arm in arm who then screamed as the large horse shot towards them, leaping out the way. Amaya hid a laugh as Arluin's hooves clattered against the stone, her legs and hands guiding him through the corridor then rode through the large greeting hall then pulled him to a stop, noticing the large oaken doors to her right. Hearing the rushing sound of running guards, their mail clattering, Amaya turned to face the doors then urged her restless mount forwards, who snorted proudly then lifted up onto his hind legs and struck the doors with his powerful hooves.

The doors burst open and Amaya trotted inside, Arluin announcing their arrival loudly as the courtiers cried out in alarm and the king jumped to his feet, his men instantly drawing their blades to stand in front of him and his queen, who dropped her mouth in shock as Amaya approached.

Women and well-dressed men pressed themselves into the walls. Amaya saw the twin thrones made of fine mahogany, tapestries hanging behind them with bright colours as light filtered in through the wide windows. With guards slowly catching up with her, Amaya scanned the faces of the knights. Her eyes fixed on one.

Slowly she turned her head pointedly towards him and his eyes widened at the menacing figure who looked at him with a cold look, making him shiver. Slowly Amaya dismounted, patting Arluin's neck as she approached the young knight, who reminded her painfully of her father. His black curls rested softly against his brow just like they had done when he was younger. Amaya had spent many hours playing carefully with his hair, running his curls through her fingers until the soft motion had sent him to sleep.

The other knights watched in confusion, wondering why their brother was the sole aim of the intruder and not the king or queen. Amaya stopped when she stood directly in front of him, struggling to keep herself together. She would not reveal herself to him, not until she was composed, though as the guards rushed in, armed to the teeth, she knew she had a few seconds at most.

Slowly she lifted her hands and gripped her hood, drawing it back to reveal her face. Instantly everyone gasped when they saw the feminine features and long raven hair which curled wildly into a plait she had tamed it into and tied off with a ribbon. Deep magnetic blue eyes gazed into Galahad's lighter shaded orbs, rimmed with thick lashes as a small smile tugged at her lips. He frowned in confusion, the familiar features prodding at his memory. Tristan could only stare in shock though he masterfully kept the expression from reaching anywhere but his eyes. The damned archer was a woman? Now his pride stung further, making him scowl at the admittedly attractive female who stood before the youngest of all the knights.

 _"_ _How are you little wolf?"_ Amaya asked him softly in their native tongue, praying he understood her. At the sound of their native tongue, some of the knights' eyes widened as their jaws went slack. Galahad's face continued to remain blank. With a sigh she lowered her head, closing her eyes briefly. He had forgotten her. Armoured hands grabbed her arms and shoulders, yanking her back and Amaya shot them a look but when one roughly manhandled Arluin, she snarled. "Unhand my horse you bastard!" One of the knights snorted with laughter. Clenching her fists Amaya struggled, turning back to Galahad. "Galahad, I won't expect you to remember me, it has been seventeen years but…"

"Amaya." He suddenly looked up, eyes widening. Amaya's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly Galahad's eyes narrowed. "Let her go!" He bellowed, thrusting his sword forwards and the guards holding his sister instantly backed away. Immediately Amaya turned with a balled fist and slammed it into a guard's face, the one who was roughly holding down her horse. She snarled at him. "No one touches a Sarmatian's horse. You'd better learn that lesson fast." He scrambled away from her as she approached, catching Arluin's reins then began to speak softly. _"Easy now my friend, be appeased. Calm down, calm down…"_ Hearing the lilting, melodic sound of her voice, Arluin calmed down, going still as she stroked his nose, listening to his deep breaths.

"Amaya? Is that really you?" Galahad breathed and Amaya spun around, opening her arms and Galahad pulled her to him, embracing her tightly as he exhaled, desperately trying not to weep for joy. The onlookers watched, completely baffled by the spectacle.

"Galahad, care to introduce us?" Arthur asked politely but still continued to frown, one hand holding Guinevere's warily. Spinning around, Galahad beamed brightly.

"This is my sister, Amaya!" Amaya bowed her head.

"I apologise for the intrusion but the idiots posted outside your gates did not believe that I had some unfinished business with one of your men." She shot a look to Galahad, placing her hands on her hips. "One who thought it a good idea not to inform his family of his decision to stay in this god dammed country." The same knight as before laughed, grinning as he stepped forwards.

"Sister eh?" Bors regarded Amaya, taking in her strong stature and level gaze as she watched him. "She's Sarmatian." He decided. "Though one of the prettier ones."

"I agree." Lancelot purred but Galahad instantly stood in front of his sister.

"You stay well away from her or I'll cut off your pride." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it would be worth the effort, little wolf, there doesn't appear to be much there." Suddenly the entire court was laughing and Amaya turned her eyes away from the grinning, darkly handsome man to attend to her horse, who was looking around worriedly with pricked ears. "Now then, my friend. Now that our little adventure is finished, let's find you a new saddle and a stall, shall we?" She murmured under the laughter.

"You can place him in our stables." Galahad gushed, placing his hand on Amaya's shoulder, unable to keep from grinning. "Then you can join us for evening meal and we'll find you a room to stay. Right Arthur?" Galahad turned and the king nodded his head.

"Any kin of my sworn brothers is welcome here." Amaya paused, thinking for a moment before nodding her head.

"I'd be grateful for the hospitality." Taking Arluin's reins she bowed to the king, which made the ladies of the court laugh in mockery at her gesture but Amaya paid them no heed, turning around and walked her horse out of the hall with Galahad striding by her side.

"What are you doing here in Briton? I'm so glad to see you, sister, but I did not think you would cross an entire ocean just to find me."

"I went to Rome first." She answered nonchalantly, keeping her head held high. "Bribed your location out of some powerful lord then worked my way over. For a long time I was trapped in Gaul, unable to sail across until I found a merchant's ship to board and posed as a boy." She explained further. "Then I rode with the merchant's shipment as an archer then made my way here to Camelot." Galahad frowned.

"But why are you here?" Amaya stopped, her step faltering before she continued on, tight lipped.

"Everyone is dead or gone, Galahad." His eyes widened.

"What do you mean? What happened? Where are mother and father?"

"Father was taken by illness, a winter fever along with most of the men and children. We scattered into different tribes to survive and then mother died last year from a similar sickness." Amaya looked to her brother as they descended the steps. "You are all I have left, Galahad, just as I am all that's left of your blood. I had to find you. The only place for me now is by your side." Galahad rested his hand on Amaya's shoulder as she lowered her head. She glanced to him and marvelled how much he had grown.

He had always been such a small, sickly boy in his infancy. The other boys would bully and tease him for his small size and it was always Amaya he would run to for protection. Now he stood at least four inches taller than her with a strong build, athletic and healthy looking. "I am sorry, I am sorry I did not come back." Galahad murmured, looking down in shame. "But after the battle against the Saxons we knew that our hearts truly lay here with Arthur, who needed us. I was always intending to come home, Amaya. I swear I did not intend to abandon you."

"I know, little wolf." Amaya told him softly, looking up as they entered the stables. At the sight of so many fine horses, Amaya's spirits lifted. A stableman stepped forwards and bowed his head to her.

"Milady, Galahad."

"Jols, this is my older sister Amaya." Galahad introduced proudly, smiling down to Amaya who bowed her head to Jols. "Is there room for one more in your fine household?"

"Always, sir, always." Jols nodded his head. "Right this way." Stepping forwards Arluin followed my lead, lifting his nose to sniff the air and curiously inspect the other horses. As he stepped past the noble horses belonging to the knights, he lifted his head and feet, walking proudly forwards. "You little show off." Amaya murmured affectionately as Jols led us around a corner to meet another long line of stalls, one of which he opened the doors and the woman led Arluin inside. She took off his bridle then inspected it closely, frowning before tossing it over a hook. "It shall do until I can buy another."

"I shall have the farrier and tanner come." Jols informed her and she nodded.

"Tell them to direct their payments to me. Only to me." Amaya added as Galahad opened his mouth to argue. "I have coin a plenty." Taking a sponge Amaya began to rub Arluin down, listening to his steady breathing as she rid him of all the sweat then sought out a brush, comb and hoof pick to tackle the mud from his coat and hooves. Galahad shifted, unsure of what to say.

"How have you been?"

"Well enough." Amaya answered, brushing through the coat carefully, not missing a single hair. Galahad found another brush then joined her, Arluin enjoying the attention he was receiving. "And you? You did well to live through the ordeal." She said to him, glancing up. "In all honesty, I did not think I would ever see you again." Galahad chuckled.

"I was rather scrawny, wasn't I?"

"You were always my little wolf. Small with a big bite." Both smiling Amaya sighed, rubbing her face into her sleeve. "Things changed after you left. Father became cold and distant. He used to train me every day from dawn till dusk to use weapons." Galahad arched an eyebrow. "He would cut my hair short and pretend I was his son. Sometimes he even called me by your name and I would have to answer or he would become angry." Lowering his gaze Galahad sought for a suitable answer.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, Galahad. It was not your fault our father could not deal with losing you." Amaya clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles turned white, pressing her eyes tightly shut as she felt the scar on her back burn brightly at the memory of the day Galahad was taken. "I just wish I had fought harder to hide you. To protect you."

"You took a blade for me, Maya, I remember now." Galahad whispered then growled in anger. "I hate their kind. Brutal men who take joy from drawing blood."

"Sound like someone else we know?" Both Amaya and Galahad looked up to Lancelot as he leaned against the door, hands hanging over the side as he smirked. Amaya frowned at him.

"Who do you mean?"

"Why, our bloodthirsty scout, of course." Lancelot explained with a playful glint in his eyes. "He lives for battle, for the pleasure of taking lives by sword or by arrow. It is who he is. Some say that he drinks the blood of his enemies in the dead of night and when there are no battles or enemies to fight, he goes into the darkest part of the woods to slaughter animals as a subsequent." Arching her eyebrow Amaya turned her back to the knight.

"You are lying."

"Am I? How can you know?" He challenged smoothly but Amaya merely shrugged.

"Your mouth twitched." Lancelot blinked then frowned as Galahad smirked, glancing to his sister with pride as she combed through her horse's mane, gently untangling the knots. Galahad tossed his brush away then leaned back, regarding Amaya quietly.

"You've grown into a fine woman, Maya. Do you look like mother used to?" Amaya's brushing stopped, freezing in place before she turned.

"Galahad, how much do you remember exactly?" He blushed and looked down.

"Not a lot. I cannot remember our parents or much of my childhood. You I remember though, now that I've seen you. I can remember our games and your stories." Arching an eyebrow the woman sighed, crossing her arms.

"You look much like our father, except he was taller and broader. Mother was brown haired with dark eyes, though I do bare some small resemblance to her, she had wider lips, smaller eyes and had a tendency to burst into tears at any given moment for no reason at all." Galahad thought back, trying to piece together an image. When all he could see was a faint blur, he shook his head. Turning back, Amaya continued to brush Arluin's mane.

"So, my lady. Guinevere has already found a room for you here in this castle and invites you to change into a dress before dinner." Amaya did not answer for a moment, continuing to see to Arluin's stubborn tangles.

"I do not own a dress." She said finally, making Lancelot laugh.

"I shall speak to Vanora then, perhaps she could loan you one."

"And I shall stay only one night." Instantly Galahad was on his feet.

"What? What do you mean? You can't leave! You only just got here!" He reached out and gripped Amaya's arm but she sent him a calming smile.

"I am not going anywhere, Galahad. However, I do intend to earn my keep. If there is a vacancy, I shall find a job as a maid either here or somewhere else. If no such job can be made available then I shall seek a different occupation and a room in the town." Galahad frowned.

"But you are my sister. We can take care of you here, you don't have to earn your keep. You can just simply live here in luxury!"

"And how entertained I shall be." Amaya replied dryly. "No, I shall work. Life is never that easy, Galahad. Surely you must know that?" Reluctantly he nodded his head.

"Alright. So long as you promise to remain close. I don't want to lose sight of you for one second." Chuckling, Amaya reached forwards and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Little wolf, if I wanted to disappear, I would be gone before you could even blink." She told him. "Go on, go fancy yourself up before dinner. I shall be along once I am finished here." Smiling Galahad returned Amaya's kiss then left her to the peace and quiet she had silently asked for. Now alone, Amaya focused on cleaning up her horse's coat and mane. _"You don't half roll through the mud, Arluin."_ She said to him, half grunting as she brushed vigorously. _"I am now forbidding you to roll in the mud for at least four days. I do not want to have to fight a constant battle with your dirty coat, my friend."_

 _"_ _You speak to him as if he understands you."_ Amaya spun around, staring at the scout who just looked at her simply, carrying a bucket of feed but simply watched her without any expression on his passive face at all. She blinked at him then turned back around, swallowing slowly before answering as the odd feeling in her chest returned.

 _"_ _You remember the language?"_

 _"_ _I never forgot."_ He returned then opened the door, lifting the bucket. "For your friend." The moment the meal was set down Arluin buried his nose into its depths, lapping up the mash hungrily as the woman ran her hand over his steadily becoming glossy coat.

"He needs to gain weight." She mused. "He is too thin."

"Jols will take care of him." Amaya shot him a dark look.

"I shall take care of him. A Sarmatian's horse is their own responsibility." Lifting her chin Amaya returned to combing through Arluin's mane. Tristan watched her for a moment, frowning ever so slightly before stepping forwards. He took the comb and plucked it from her fingers, making her scowl at him as he began to comb from the bottom.

 _"_ _It is easier to draw out the knots if you start from the bottom."_ He said to her, the language flowing smoothly off his tongue. Amaya snatched the comb back then stubbornly continued the way she had been doing it before. Tristan said nothing as he stepped back and turned. "You have an hour before the evening meal. We meet in the round chamber." With that he was gone, bolting the door behind him. Amaya stilled her combing, biting her lip as she slowly turned her head to watch him leave, striding quietly away. Looking aback she frowned at Arluin's mane before taking it between her fingers with one hand then slowly began to comb from the bottom, working her way upwards until a long flowing mane rippled before her, which she braided neatly, slowly smirking as she stepped back to admire her handiwork.


	3. Always Quiet

**Glad you guys are liking this, not so much of Tristan in this chapter I'm afraid, please don't kill me! There'll be plenty more of him in the future, I promise!**

* * *

Scowling at her reflection Amaya turned, wondering how on earth women walked in these ridiculous things. The skirts clung to her legs as she walked, making it difficult for her to move when she was used to the freedom of simple breeches. The dark grey dress of fine velvet was trimmed around the neckline with a silver brocade with sewn in glass beads. The sleeves clung to her arms and the square neckline accented her shape though she found a plain black shawl from within her bag, shook out the dust then wrapped it around her to hide her exposed chest. The laces at the back had been drawn taut, making it difficult for Amaya to breathe in the corset. She swore she was going to suffocate in this damn thing.

Cursing under her breath Amaya kicked aside the jewel encrusted slippers and returned her boots to her feet, lacing them up before striding forwards, her hair once more pulled back into a plait. The maid stood outside her door but jumped with a squeak when Amaya flung it open. "Milady." She curtseyed but Amaya waved her hand.

"Please don't. I feel like a damn signet dressed in the feathers of a peacock." The girl began to laugh then quickly clapped a hand to her mouth, swallowing the reaction with a nervous smile.

"If you'd just follow me, I'll take you to the round chamber." Nodding her head Amaya followed the girl who walked quickly, making Amaya jog to keep up. Neither spoke, mainly because Amaya did not know what to say. She was not very good with strangers it took a while for her to relax and become comfortable in their presence and even then she was normally too shy to join in with even the most basic of conversation.

That was mainly the reason why she hid behind a stern façade, it allowed her to appear intimidating enough for people to simply leave her alone. Taking a deep breath Amaya descended the stairs, glancing at the warm stone walls lit by the firelight of torches. It was rather chilly at first since the halls were so wide but Amaya soon adjusted. She was used to far worse, the cold hardly bothered her anymore no matter what the temperature.

The serving girl stopped before a single door, biting her lip. "Here we are milady."

"Thank you." Amaya said in her heavily accented voice, touching the girl's shoulder as she looked down. Suddenly she gasped, making Amaya pause with a frown. "What is it?"

"Your shoes! You cannot go in wearing those, they do not match your dress!" Amaya frowned in genuine confusion.

"So?"

"Did you not like the slippers milady?" Snorting softly Amaya turned her head.

"They pinched my toes." Reaching out Amaya opened the door, earning another gasp.

"Milady!" She reached forwards and grabbed the door, pulling it closed once more. "You are not meant to open the door yourself, it is unladylike! You have to wait for a gentleman to arrive so that he may escort you in." Rolling her eyes Amaya grabbed the handle and twisted it, lifting the latch and strode inside despite the maid's protests.

She walked like a breeze towards the round table. The chamber was large and spacious though rather empty save for a banner fluttering between the two large windows which Arthur sat before, bathed in the red as he looked up and smiled in welcome, Guinevere on his right hand. Amaya stopped, looking to the many chairs then stepped forwards, running a hand on the ornate wood with curiosity, tracing it around the curve silently as the knights watched her. "It is beautiful." She informed the king, lifting her eyes to meet his. "What does it mean?"

"That we all sit here as equals." Arthur explained with a proud look in his eyes and smile. "That no matter who you are or how high your birth is, no man is worth more than another." Nodding her head Amaya looked around, wondering where she should sit. Opting for the place beside her brother she approached him and he stood, pulling back the chair for her to sit down in before gently pushing it against her legs as she sat down.

"Quite the gentleman you've been turned it, little wolf." Amaya said to him quietly, leaning towards him as he sat down and he ducked his head to hers, smirking.

"Living this noble life makes you pick up a thing or two." Smiling softly Amaya lifted her head, glancing around. All the knights sat around the table with a few newer faces that Amaya did not recognise. Come to think of it, she did not even know the names of most of them.

As if hearing her thoughts, Arthur stood, lifting his goblet with a welcoming smile and all the men stood also. "Friends, today we gather in celebration of reunion." He turned and nodded to Amaya who quickly lowered her eyes, staring at her hands in her lap. "Of long lost siblings once again together. This meal I dedicate to the memory of loved ones, both near and far. May we all meet again someday, in this life or the next." Arthur paused before calling out. "To family!"

"Family!" Everyone chorused then drank deeply from their wine. Amaya watched, frowning at her brother as he drained it cup then sat down with a contented sigh. He shot her a bright smile then arched her eyebrow at her look.

"I do not like knowing you are all grown up, little wolf." She decided firmly, turning her head away. "I have missed so much of your life."

"Well, you're a part of it now." Galahad said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "So there are many more years for you to be a part of, as I would like to be a part of yours." Nodding her head Amaya continued to look down. She fiddled with the sleeve of her dress, not looking up when a bowl of thin soup was placed in front of her. She lifted the spoon curiously, frowning at it as she turned its metallic surface to reflect the light.

"Galahad?" She turned to look at her brother. "What the hell is this?" Galahad and several other knights spluttered with laughter, choking on their food at Amaya's perfectly serious expression. She glanced around, seeing that people were using the item to carry the soup to their mouths. Why not just lift the bowl to their lips?

"It's a spoon, sister." Galahad answered, still grinning and chuckling. "Here, like this." He scooped up some soup then drew it from the grove with his lips, arching his eyebrows at Amaya who frowned.

"Why not just drink it?" The knight shrugged simply.

"It's not polite or good manners." Not wanting to offend the king and his wife, Amaya slowly drew some soup into the cradle of the spoon then lifted it, allowing the excess to drip before tilting her head forwards. Taking a careful sip Amaya continued to frown before consuming the ladle and swallowing. "Good?" She nodded her head simply, fixating her gaze on her soup.

"My lady." Arthur called out and Amaya looked up, blinking in surprise. The king was addressing her? "We have not properly introduced ourselves. My name is Arthur and this is my beloved wife Guinevere." Arthur gestured with his hand to his left and Lancelot smirked.

"I am Lancelot. Captain of the guard and the one always saving Arthur's neck." The two shared a comical look before the knight on Lancelot's right grinned.

"They call me Bors. This here is my lover Vanora."

"Wife." She scowled at him. "I'm your wife now you bullhead." Bors merely chuckled then pulled her into a kiss, making Amaya blink then frown at Galahad who shrugged.

"I'd get used to it if I were you. Vanora runs the household along with Guinevere. If you were serious about working for a wage, you should speak to her." Silently she nodded her head. "Next we have Dagonet. I hear you met on the road?"

"Your sister saved my life, Galahad." Dagonet answered with a gentle voice though loud enough for everyone to hear. "Along with Tristan. She has aim to be proud of."

"It was nothing." Amaya excused feebly, fighting to hide her blush.

"You can shoot?" Galahad asked in surprise. Amaya bit her lip before nodding her head.

"Someone had to hunt for the clan." Galahad's mouth dropped open in surprise then grinned.

"What other weapons can you use? Sword? Daggers?" His pace quickened with excitement, abandoning his soup to turn and face Amaya who continued to look down, carefully putting her spoon down.

"I am best with bow and arrow." She said simply.

"But father did train you? He did, didn't he?" Galahad pressed his sister who sighed before nodding her head.

"I am best with bow and arrow." Repeating her statement Amaya lifted her eyes and fixated on the knight who sat beside Dagonet. She waited for him to understand the question flickering in her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, right. I'm Ganis ma'am. I mean, milady." He stumbled sweetly, earning a gentle smile from Amaya who nodded her head in greeting. Next was Gawain, who gave her his name with a wide smile. Last was Tristan, who sat next between Gawain and Galahad. He sent her a cool look before nodding his head once. "That's Tristan. He doesn't speak much." Galahad said. Amaya nodded her head in understanding then remained silent throughout the rest of the courses though her eyes did slowly glance over to the scout, Lancelot's words about him drifting back into her mind but she shoved them aside and looked away again before he could catch her staring. Galahad glanced over to her with a concerned gaze, wondering if she felt ill.

"Maya? Are you well?" He gestured to her plate of steamed vegetables and venison. "You're not eating and you're rather quiet."

"I am always quiet, Galahad."

"You never used to be. I remember as a child you were always laughing and talking, telling your stories and singing songs around the fire." Galahad reached across and took her hand tenderly. "What happened to you?" She sighed, lifting a hand to rub her face wearily.

"You left." She answered simply. "And once you were gone, I had no reason to sing. No reason to laugh. For a long time I was my own company and silence was my better companion." Chocking back a sob Amaya leaned against her brother, who wrapped his arms about her as she slumped, too tired to remain upright. "I'm so tired, little wolf." Galahad rested his cheek atop her head, sensing her weariness. "I ache from the journey that took me over continents and oceans just to find you."

"I'll take you to your room, then. You should rest." Galahad murmured gently, rubbing her arm lovingly. "You've had a long journey and do not look well." Nodding her head Galahad excused them both from the table then laced his arm around Amaya's waist, who lowered her head as she drifted along with her brother, not entirely sure where she was going. "Do you have a fever? You aren't ill, are you?"

"I am fine, little wolf. Honestly, all I need is some good rest and I shall be as right as rain." She assured him though she leaned dependently on his shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder as he carefully guided her forwards. "I've missed you Galahad. It's been a lonely seventeen years."

"Agreed." Galahad murmured. "So, you never married? No children?" She shook her head, sighing.

"I was not going to give up any son of mine to the Romans. I'd rather die alone and unloved than have them take him away the way they took you. I would have fought them, killed them if necessary but then they would have burned the clan to cinders, so it was better to just never have a child."

"Well, you're safe from their grasps here. You could always change your mind now and have a family." He paused. "If I approve of your choice of husband, of course. They have to be worthy to love my sister." Amaya chuckled richly, something she had not done for a long, long time. It felt strange at first but she quickly became accustomed to it once more. "Do you think you will like it here?"

"Well, it is warmer than Sarmatia though it rains more." She mused quietly, making Galahd grin. "But yes. I think I could be happy here."

"Good. Because I do not want you to be anywhere else. It's been seventeen years, Maya, we have to make up for the lost time. How about you come on a ride with me tomorrow? I'll show you the city."

"I have no saddle fitted for Arluin." She reminded him gently. "And it is not good to ride bareback, it could damage his spine."

"Then you can ride with me." Galahad replied easily, smiling. Amaya paused before nodding.

"I should like that."

"Good. Breakfast is served in the round chamber at eight, a maid will come and bring you there then we can ride afterwards." Amaya smiled at her brother, taking in his youthful features though he was most definitely a man. No longer the sweet, round faced and curly haired boy she had grown up to know.


	4. Tainted

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this fiction, it's really beginning to shape up so the more you review, the faster I can upload chapters ;)**

* * *

Amaya dressed into a shirt and her breeches then swung her cloak around her shoulders, not caring for the disapproving look the maid gave her as she stepped outside her room. "Thank you for the dress." She said politely, handing over the folded garb. "Please return it to Vanora with my gratitude." Nodding her head the maid spun around on her heel and strode forwards. Rolling her eyes Amaya followed, one thumb tucked into her belt which was buckled tightly around her hips.

Breakfast was already set out on the table so Amaya took a seat alone, not wanting to disturb the others. She sat with her head bowed, not feeling particularly hungry. Galahad bounded forwards with all the cheer and energy of the eight year old boy Amaya knew. "Good morning sister!" He greeted brightly then sat down beside her. "Ready to ride?"

"I am ready." She nodded her head with a small smile. "Where exactly will we be going?"

"Just around and about." Galahad waved his hand dismissively. "I hope you don't mind but Gawain and Lancelot have invited themselves to ride with us." Amaya nodded her head simply, taking an apple and a knife then cut it up to eat and set a few pieces aside to take to Arluin. She cut out the core then placed a segment into her mouth, chewing slowly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I was very comfortable." She assured him. "Though for a moment I was confused as to what I woke up in." Galahad laughed.

"Yes, the beds here are a large step up from the sacks we used to sleep on back home." Amaya finished her half of the apple, took a handkerchief then wrapped up the other pieces. "Finished?" She nodded her head. "You didn't eat much."

"I do not normally eat in the mornings." Amaya answered as she rose, holding her apple pieces in one hand. Galahad thought about insisting she try to eat some more but decided against it. He would make sure she ate well at luncheon instead.

"Come on then, come and meet Carlo." Following silently Amaya glanced back over her shoulder, listening to the calm conversation that the morning brought with the first meal of the day. Her eyes caught on Tristan's, who had lifted his head when he felt eyes wandering around. For a brief second they simply watched one another like two predators preparing for the first leap of attack.

Silently Amaya arched an eyebrow then turned away, following after her brother. The stables instantly brought a smile to Amaya's face and she strode up to Arluin's stall, calling softly to him. "Here my friend, I have brought you a treat from the king's table." She whispered as he tucked his head over the stall door, breathing in Amaya's scent as she unwrapped her gift and fed him the pieces.

Once he was munching happily Amaya stepped inside and checked his hay and water. Seeing that it needed refilling and some more straw was required, Amaya set about retrieving these things. She grabbed a pitchfork and shoved it into the straw pile. Someone had kindly cleaned the bedding for her but had not finished the job, so she shovelled the straw into the stall then swept it about, spreading it over the sawdust before drawing water from the well and heaved the bucket over to Arluin's stall.

"Here allow me." A stranger's voice said then went to take the bucket from Amaya's hands but she drew back, narrowing her eyes at the stableman, who smirked at her, narrow eyes gleaming lustily. "Only trying to help, little maids like you shouldn't handle such heavy things."

"It is not heavy." Amaya replied tersely then continued over to Arluin's stall, opening the door then sliding inside but the stableman slipped inside with her, eyes constantly roaming her body. "Away with you." She commanded hotly but the taller man merely laughed.

"You're just a maid, you can't order me to do anything." Amaya put down the bucket, carefully watching him as she drew herself up and placed her hands on her hips, letting her cloak pull back to reveal that she was more than just a maid. The stableman halted, frowning slightly at her attire.

"I order you to leave." She pointed to the door and he paused before continuing his prowl forwards. Amaya stepped up to him, making him start in shock, then grabbed his jacket by the scruff and arm, whipping him around then slammed his head into the door, making him bellow in pain as Amaya then ripped his head back. She picked up the bucket of old water and dumped it onto his head, smirking with satisfaction as he cussed at her, swearing loudly.

The commotion brought Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot running. When they saw Amaya calmly replacing the fresh water whilst stroking Arluin's neck as well as the soaking wet man on his knees, their faces darkened. Galahad ripped the door open and grabbed the man roughly, hoisting him to his feet. "Did you dare try to touch my sister?" He snarled, pulling back his lips to bare his teeth. The man's eyes widened.

"Forgive me." He begged. "Please sir, I did not know." Galahad slammed the stableman back into the wall, making Arluin start with surprise but Amaya hushed him gently then turned her head slightly.

"Galahad, let him go."

"No, he tried to defile you." Galahad growled, his hands tightly gripping the terrified man's neck. With a soft sigh Amaya turned fully and rested her hands on her younger brother's shoulders, gently drawing him back as a relaxed sensation flooded through him. Staring in fear, the man looked from the knights to Amaya, who inclined her head towards the door. He bolted, shoving past Gawain and Lancelot.

"Are you hurt?" Gawain asked her and she shook his head.

"I believe I hurt him more." Satisfied that Arluin was comfortable, Amaya strode out of the stall with Galahad following. Her eye caught someone shifting straw into an empty stall and she paused to call out. "Good morning Sir Ganis. Are you well?" The knife master jumped with surprise at beigng directly addressed but Amaya offered him a calm smile which eased his sudden nerves.

"Oh, oh yes, good morning to you too milady. I'm well." He answered, glancing to the other knight who honestly still nerved him slightly. "Going riding, milady?"

"A true Sarmatian is always happiest on their horse." She answered, taking a step towards him as Galahad continued to ready his horse. "Do you often come to the stables?" Ganis nodded his head, leaning on his pitchfork with a little sheepish blush.

"The horses calm me, milady." His accent told Amaya that this man had once be a simple commoner, like the people out in the city or those who tended small farms, yet Amaya saw him as a very timid man who did not believe in his own strengths. Silently she reached out and held out her hand.

"May I?" Ganis frowned in confusion so Amaya proceeded and picked up his hands, turning them over to see the roughened skin, tracing it slowly. "These hands know how to wield knives." She said confidently. "Is that your weapon?" He nodded his head.

"I'm quick, milady, and small. It's easier to use smaller weapons." She gave him a smile of understanding.

"I was much the same when I was younger. I never could understand why someone would choose a sword over a more reliable weapon like knives. Practice them well, Sir Ganis, may they keep you well." She said to him, bowed her head then left him to continue his work, though he was a little unsettled. The woman, though perfectly ordinary looking and gentle mannered, unnerved Ganis. He could not understand why, but he believed it was because of the simple dominance she seemed to have over everyone and everything, though she did not exert it. She walked proudly and with ease whereas Ganis preferred to shuffle in the shadows.

"Which one is Carlo?" Galahad grinned at Amaya as she approached then led her over to his grey stallion. The muscled horse snorted and lifted his head away from Amaya as she approached but she caught his head and drew him down to her. She looked pointedly into his eyes, not looking away until the horse exhaled softly and submitted. Smiling she leaned forwards and stroked his velvety muzzle. "He is a fine mount."

"Let's go, I'm aching to get going." Lancelot called, swinging up onto his darker mount. He looked mostly to be black but you could see the lighter brown colouring touching his ears and muzzle. Gawain also had a grey horse, a mare, which looked very similar to Galahad's. Her brother mounted up then offered his hand to Amaya, who lifted herself up behind him then gently wrapped her arms around him.

They trotted out of the stables then over the bridge, heading into the city. Galahad rode past the blacksmiths, the seamstresses, the market and the tavern the knights sometimes retired to in the evening. The city was a beautiful place, clean and well kempt with cheerful smiles and peaceful conversation buzzing in Amaya's ear as she leaned against Galahad's back.

Once the tour was over, Gawain suggested that they go out to the open fields for a proper ride. Lancelot led the way, trotting towards the main gates which were wide open, allowing travellers and merchants in and out. The moment they were free of the path, the horses were urged into a gallop. Amaya kept her seat well though unused to riding pillion. The wind whipped against her face, causing her hair to fly on the wind in its longish plait along with her cloak, which snapped against the air as Galahad raced against Lancelot and Gawain.

It felt good to simply gallop, feeling the rush of a horse's strength underneath as their hooves pounded the earth and churned up the dirt. Amaya sighed contently then smiled briefly, allowing peace and elation to wash over her until slowly, the three knights drew their horses to a halt.

To give the horses a rest everyone dismounted and Amaya walked off a little way, turning her face to greet the horizon and open plains. With the wind caressing her face Amaya closed her eyes and for a brief moment, she could see ice encrusted grass with the morning mist rolling through the grasslands, a cover of cloud overhead with the ghostly shadows of galloping horses slipping in and out of view as the laughter and morning greetings of her clan mellowed in her ears.

When she opened her eyes, for one brief moment, she could still see her homeland before her before it was snatched away by the brightness of the sun. Amaya stood alone, facing the rather daunting world before her. Galahad stood watching his sister with concern. Something was wrong, he could tell by natural instinct. She wasn't quite the way he remembered. It was if she were a shell, empty and hollow of all life and meaning. "I don't understand." Galahad murmured to Gawain who lifted his head. "She's not the same."

"Galahad, it has been seventeen long years since you last saw one another." Gawain reminded the youngest knight. "People change. Amaya must have endured much to reach you. It would have taken all of her strength and energy to remain untouched and travel across the great distance that she did." Gawain paused, suddenly frowning. "Unless…"

"Unless what? Tell me Gawain." Galahad pestered so Lancelot clapped a hand to his back.

"Unless she was touched, Galahad." Galahad's eyes widened before darkening suddenly afterwards.

"If she has been harmed, I will find the pig who dared lay a finger on my sister and rip him to pieces."

"Then you would be searching for a ghost." Amaya said, not turning her head around and the knights blinked in surprise. "I have already killed him." Slowly she turned around, pale faced and withdrawn as she looked at her brother with an empty soul. "There is nothing to be done now, what's done is done."

"Maya…I'm…I'm so sorry. Sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Galahad whispered as Amaya approached him, a weak smile on her lips as she reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"It's alright. I'm alright." She promised him in a tender, almost motherly voice. "I'm here now and that is all that matters." Nodding his head Galahad's shoulders relaxed as he cupped a hand to Amaya's cheek, brushing his thumb against her skin.

"Who was he?" She shrugged.

"A blacksmith in Rome." She shuddered visibly as she pressed her eyes shut, seeing the hellish dungeon she had been trapped in by chains around her ankles and wrists, covered in grime and dust. "He saw me outside his shop and decided to enslave me." Galahad's fingers clenched as Amaya drew herself up. "I choked him on his own chains then left him to burn in his own dungeon."

"There…there is no child, is there?" Amaya shook her head.

"No child." She assured him. "It was months ago. Had I conceived, I would have delivered by now." Galahad tensed, breathing deeply before turning and striding away. Amaya let him go, lowering her head. "He is ashamed of me."

"No! No of course not. Don't think such things." Gawain soothed, touching her shoulder but she did not raise her head. "He is just angry. At himself and the Romans. He has never liked them and now, he'll hate them for sure."

"I did not want to lie to him." Amaya murmured quietly as Lancelot carefully stepped to her side then placed a warm hand on her back for comfort, genuine concern lighting his gaze for her. "I did not want to keep secrets from him. Was I right to tell?"

"Yes, you were right." Lancelot assured her in a calm voice. "He'll get over it. No doubt he'll head to the training grounds next and work up a sweat until he feels better." Taking a deep breath Amaya drew away then approached her brother carefully, seeing his shoulders rise and sag in deep, angered breaths. Before he could turn around Amaya wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his back as slowly, he began to relax. Galahad turned around and welcomed his sister into his arms, holding her close.

"I swear, I shall not allow any more harm to ever befall you." Galahad whispered. "Upon my honour, I shall protect you with my life."

"I swore on my own blood to protect you, Galahad, no matter what the cost may be." Amaya murmured to him gently, lifting her head to meet his loving gaze and it warmed her to the core, filling the cold emptiness she had for a long time carried with her. "So it seems we are now eternally bound by our promises." Galahad leaned down and kissed Amaya's face, making her smile honestly. "I shall always be with you, Galahad. Whatever it is you may need, I shall fight any battle to give it to you."

"What if all I ask for is your safety?" Her brother questioned and she paused for thought before smiling further.

"Then you had better be fighting by my side."


	5. A Scream in the Night

Frowning at the work dress Vanora had insisted she wore, Amaya left her new chamber which she shared with another maid, then went to the kitchens to receive her chores. Vanora shouted and hollered at random people, barking out her orders before spinning around, peering closely at Amaya who bowed her head with respect. "Ah, you're Galahad's sister. Well then, you'd better take this." The fiery redhead shoved a large basket into Amaya's hands which she took easily despite its weight. "Don't think just because you're Gal's sister you can get away with being lazy and neglectful."

"I wouldn't even dream of such a thing milady." Amaya answered. Vanora arched an eyebrow then smirked slightly at Amaya's slightly sarcastic reply.

"Alright off with you, collect the dirty laundry from the knight's quarters then get washing. You'll have to finish every room but be mindful of what comes from where. If you jumble up the knights' clothes, they will not be very happy if you give Dagonet Galahad's breeches."

"Understood." Amaya nodded then turned around and headed for the barracks, stepping lightly with her basket propped on her hip. Whenever she passed some guards she would bow her head but keep moving, preferring to simply remain unnoticed.

In the sleeping quarters there were rows of beds in several rooms, each one with a basket of clothes that needed a good scrub. Several other maids attended each basket so Amaya kept walking until she was in the knight's quarters where she stopped at the first door. Vanora had said that this one would be Dagonet, so she lifted her hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Enter." His warm voice drifted through the door so Amaya stepped inside quietly.

"I am here to wash your clothes." She explained simply as Dagonet blinked in surprise then rose to his feet.

"Maya, what are you doing? This is a maid's work." He asked in confusion, taking in Maya's plain dress and the basket on her hip.

"I am a maid. I work for a wage so that I can provide for myself and pay for Arluin's stabling." Amaya informed him, lifting her head a little. "Galahad was reluctant but I insisted. I do not live off of charity."

"If it is money you require, you only have to ask for it."

"It is what I want." She replied then looked to the basket which was nearly overflowing with clothes. Dagonet smiled as she stepped forwards then emptied the clothes into her larger basket. She took one shirt then wrapped the other clothes inside it like a bundle so that she knew that all of these clothes belonged to Dagonet. "I wish you well, Sir Dagonet."

"Please, just Dagonet. If you insist on being a maid then I can hardly stop you, however by right you can claim the title of nobility as Galahad's sister, so let us at least be on familiar terms." Smiling Amaya nodded her head.

"Alright then Dagonet. Good day." She turned and left, quietly shutting the door behind her. She visited each room which were all vacant so she silently went in, collected the clothes, bundled them up then continued on her way. The last door was Tristan's and she paused before knocking. When she received no answer she strode inside and instantly took all the washing away into her basket. As she turned, however, something caught her eye.

His bow lay on the table, perfectly modelled in the Sarmatian fashion. How had he made it last all these years? Maybe he had carved it himself. Stepping forwards Amaya cast her eye over it carefully, admiring the workmanship as she shifted her basket into one hand then reached out to touch it. She stopped halfway, frowning then silently scolded herself. It was not her place to touch another man's weapon. Especially a Sarmatian's.

Turning around Amaya took several steps towards the door before she lifted her head and froze, staring at Tristan before lowering her head again. "I apologise."

"I would have been angry had you actually laid a finger on my bow." He replied tersely, sliding gracefully into his room and brushing past her. At the contact he felt fire flash up his arm but he ignored it pointedly. "But since you saw better sense, I shall let it pass this once." Amaya lifted her head, not bothering to turn around to face him then strode out his room without shutting the door behind her. She heard his irritated growl before the sound of a slamming door rang in her ears so she smirked before heading towards the washroom.

The large tub of freezing water awaited her and Amaya used a bristle brush and soap to begin cleaning the men's clothes. Her sleeves rolled right back to her shoulders, Amaya was soon shivering from the cold but quickly adjusted, accepting the coldness as she worked hard to get the grime and stains from every garment.

When a stool fell over, Amaya turned and caught the shape of a small boy dart behind a rack of sheets. Her scowl softening Amaya let go of Gawain's shirt and turned around, wiping her hands and arms dry on her apron. "Come out tiny mouse." She called softly, taking a step forwards. "I do not bite." Slowly the boy peeped out from behind the sheet, wide blue eyes staring at her as his thick brownish blond hair framed his face in long locks down to his neck. Amaya smiled at the boy, lowering herself to her knees to greet him. "Do not be afraid tiny mouse." Her soft tone soothed the shy little boy and he stepped closer.

"Are you Amaya? Galahad's sister?" She nodded her head and the boy smiled nervously, looking down at his feet as he twisted his fingers into his shirt. "My papa told me about you. You saved his life."

"Dagonet?" Amaya guessed and the boy nodded.

"He saved me, you know. From a dungeon where they broke my arm." He whispered. "He's looked after me ever since so I call him papa and you saved him." The boy dug into his pocket and drew out a small wooden pendant on a black cord which he held out to her. "Thank you." Amaya reached forwards and gently lifted the necklace from the boy's hand, turning the small wooden charm over to smile at the simple yet pretty pattern of two waves mirroring another and carved groves dotting in the inner curves, a symbol also carved into the wood of the Sarmatian tongue. "He said it meant good fortune." The boy explained as Amaya lifted the necklace up then slid it over her head, tucking the charm away to keep it safe.

"Thank you, it is beautiful. Did you carve it?" He nodded his head and Amaya smiled further. "What is your name?"

"Lucan. My name is Lucan. I'm going to be a knight one day with my friend Gilly, Bors's oldest son." He explained proudly, his chest swelling with each passing word and Amaya chuckled.

"I wish you well for your future. I hope to see you turn into a great knight one day." She reached forwards and brushed her fingers against the boy's face, making him beam brightly. "Now, I have chores to do and unless you want to help me, I think you should run along before we both get into trouble with Vanora."

"I'll help, I don't mind." Lucan declared, rolling back his sleeves and Amaya chuckled again, taking the stool Lucan had knocked over then placed it beside the basin to lift him up onto.

"It's rather cold, are you sure you want to wash all these horrible clothes with me?" Lucan paused, thinking back on his decision then nodded his head.

"A good knight always helps the innocent and needy." Lucan recited then dug his hands into the water. His eyes widened and with a yelp, he whipped them back. "Cold!"

"I did warn you." Amaya laughed, keeping him balanced on the stool with her hand then continued her task, scrubbing the shirt as Lucan bravely stuck his hands back in and began to work on another of Gawain's shirts. Lucan talked all the while, keeping good company for Amaya as she was content to simply listen to the boy's sad past and hopeful future.

It took a few hours but by the time Amaya and Lucan had washed, wrung and put the clothes out to dry, their fingers were numb from the water which Amaya drained away as it was filthy beyond belief. "Go on, I will take care of everything from here. You go and play with your friends." Lucan nodded his head as Amaya dried his hands then held them towards the boiler, warming them up.

"I have enjoyed talking to you. Can I come back again?"

"If you are allowed. You must ask Vanora first." She answered wisely. "Wouldn't want to get you into trouble, would we now?"

"No." He admitted with a sigh. "I'll ask her. In fact, I'll go right now!" Watching the bright eyed boy bounce away, Amaya smiled before leaving the washing to dry so that she could press it later then return each garb to their respective owners. Vanora then sent Amaya to scrub the round chamber, so armed with a stiff hand brush and more cold water, Amaya trudged her way up the stairs, carefully carrying her pale then set to work. Everything was quiet for the scratching of her brush against the stone. She worked from one side of the room to the other, creating a dome shape around the door so that she would not leave any footprints.

However when the door on the other side of the room opened, Amaya glared at the handful of knights as they walked in, trudging mud into her hard work. Galahad stopped then looked down, guilt crossing his face. "Sorry Maya, we didn't know you were cleaning in here." She rose to her feet, brushing off her hands before sighing.

"Very well. In that case you may all take off your shoes and walk barefoot until you have found cleaner boots to wear." She told them, striding over with her brush and bucket. They blinked at her. "Now!" Startled by her brusque tone, they all pulled off their boots. Ganis stared at his bare feet, wriggling his toes before grinning at Gawain and Galahad. Shooing them away Amaya cleaned the mud away then left the room to dry with a fussy backwards glance to make sure it would be approvable by Vanora.

Amaya tarried a little to wash down the stairs also, getting rid of the boot marks before returning to Vanora who gave her another long list of chores before sending her on her way. Amaya beat out the rugs with a powerful swing, creating numerous dust clouds as the other girls struggled to even get a faint puff from their blows. After that she polished the silverware, the copperware and dusted every crease and corner on the third floor. Once that was done she took a break to eat some late lunch then continued to sweep, mop and brush until she was thoroughly exhausted however she was pleased with all that she had managed to accomplish.

As she walked with her mind set on the stables, Amaya bowed her head as she approached the Queen who walked regally with her head held high. "Lady Amaya, how strange." Guinevere greeted. "I did not know you had elected to become a maid."

"Everyone needs to earn a wage, my lady." Amaya answered simply, keeping her eyes lowered to the ground. Guinevere smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Well, perhaps you had better ask Vanora to send you up to me tomorrow, I could do with another lady in waiting as the girl with me now is run ragged. I shall let her know but you might have to remind her."

"If it be your wish, Your Grace." Amaya replied with her eyes still lowered. Guinevere hesitated before moving on, her dress sweeping along the floor and Amaya quickly took her chance to escape. Jogging all the way to the stables Amaya reached Arluin's stall with a relieved sigh. "Come, you need exercise my good friend." She said, reaching for a halter and looped it around his head and clipped a leather rope onto the bottom hook to then lead him from his stall.

Amaya took him to a training paddock where she led her horse around in circles, thinking of nothing in particular before guiding him into a trot. Amaya jogged at his side, going around and around in circles before loosening her grip on the cord to let him circle around her, pushing him on into a canter with a tap of the whip on the ground near his feet. She worked him for half an hour, switching between the gaits before letting him take a rest, coming back to his side. "Good work my friend." She murmured to him, sighing wearily. "But I think it is time both you and I were asleep in bed." So with feet dragging slightly over the ground, Amaya returned Arluin to his stall and rubbed him down, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Once Arluin was settled, Amaya began to walk back to her dorm, where a rather rickety and lumpy bed was waiting for her. The other maid was already fast asleep so Amaya moved as quietly as she could, slipping from her dress and apron before crawling under her covers, quickly finding rest only to be awoken by a shrill scream in the night.

Instantly Amaya was on her feet and striding towards the door in only her shift. "What's happened? What's going on?" The other maid squeaked in fear.

"Remain here, lock the door behind me and do not open for anyone save for me." Amaya commanded and the girl jumped out of bed, following her to the door then bolted it behind. Amaya followed the direction from where she had heard the scream, running swiftly as other girls all loitered by their doors. "Back to your rooms, bolt the doors!" Amaya ordered them and they all jumped before obeying, pale faced and wide eyed.

Amaya descended the stairs then stopped, staring at the bottom where a girl lay face down in a pool of her own blood. Rushing to her side Amaya turned her over and saw the deep gash to the girl's throat, the blood no longer spilling free due to the silence in her heartbeat.

Thundering loudly footsteps approached but Amaya paid no attention, frowning as she lifted the girl's nails and looked under them before peering at her mouth, laying her fingers against the large bruise that marked her face in an angry red glare, the shape of a hand. Lifting her head Amaya found a breakage in her skin at the back of her head, signalling she had hit her head in her fall or been thrown against the wall.

"What's happened?" Lancelot demanded then froze, seeing Amaya crouched over the dead girl. She lifted her eyes then looked back down to the girl.

"It was quick and clean. Whoever did this knows how to kill." She ran a finger above the wound, following its length. "It was instantaneous, the way you kill a wild animal that you've hunted." Standing up she took a torch from the wall then shone it on the walls. "There was no struggle, she had tried to run when she saw her attacker." As Amaya continued to inspect the walls she gestured with one hand to the girl. "There is no blood under her nails or scraps of material, he had caught her from behind with a hand to her mouth to cut off her scream."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've seen many deaths, Sir Lancelot and my father taught me how to hunt, track and see things others would miss." She answered. "The wound to her head was caused by her fall since there are no blood marks on the walls." Approaching a pile of discarded sheets, Amaya glanced them over then looked to the door that it piled in front of. It was slightly ajar so she reached out and slowly pushed it wide open.

Amaya gasped and jerked backwards, bumping into someone's solid chest. "Easy." Tristan soothed calmly in a low voice. His eyes unintentionally dropped to the low neckline of the woman's shift which revealed a little of her chest and breasts, which made Tristan's mouth water with longing. He touched her arm to draw her away but Amaya shook her head, brushing aside her initial shock then thrust the torch into Tristan's hand who arched an eyebrow at the woman, who was now striding towards the body that lay disembowelled on the ground, the stench of his innards was pungent and overwhelming but Amaya ignored it. She frowned down at the body then looked around. The desk had been rifled through, bits of paper strewn everywhere. The man had pain scratched into his face which was now as pale as freshly washed sheets.

She did not know him, though by his fine robes of dark, inky green Amaya could tell that he was a noble. Half Roman, half Briton by the looks of him. Tilting her head to the side, Amaya lifted a hand to look under his nails. She found traces of blood, so he had at least made a struggle. "Amaya, you should not be here." Arthur's voice said to her a little more forcefully than he had intended. She shot him a look but nodded her head, standing up.

"The killer found the girl spying on them, no doubt she had screamed in fear then ran but he caught up to her." Looking back to the body she sighed deeply. "And this was torture. Like a wolf ravaging at the deer." She took a step back as the king entered, glancing over the body before sighing.

"Have the bodies removed and buried. Not a word of this is to get out. Am I understood?" He said to Lancelot but he looked over to the woman who nodded her head. "And ask Vanora to clean away the blood."

"I shall do it, my lord." Amaya said to him. "Vanora will be tired and I am already up. Blood does not frighten me."

"If you are sure." Amaya nodded her head then stepped around, curtseying to both men before going to fetch some water, cloths and change into a dress and apron. When she returned to her room, the maid she shared with unbolted the door and flung it open. "What is it? What happened?"

"Someone fell down the stairs. It is nothing to worry for." Amaya lied easily, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "But she needs care so I am going to see to her. Get some rest, it is an early start tomorrow."

"Who is it? Are they alright?" She pestered as Amaya slid into a dress and tied her apron around her waist, lashing the ties together then turned back to the door.

"I do not know who she is and I do not know if she will be alright, she is hurt rather badly." Reassuring her, Amaya smiled and guided her back to bed by her shoulders. "Now go to sleep, you must be tired."

"Alright." She nodded her head, relaxing. Amaya smoothed back her hair then turned, leaving quietly. She carried the bucket of water then began scrubbing first in the hallway in case anyone else came passing through, she wanted to get rid of the evidence of what had really happened. The bodies had been removed and Amaya felt a cold chill tingling down her spine as she scrubbed alone in the corridor.

When she heard someone shift behind her, Amaya whirled around and lifted her brush, preparing to fling it at whoever was approaching her. When she saw Tristan standing there she lowered her mundane weapon then returned to her chore. "Is there something you need?" She asked him over her shoulder, furiously working the blood from within the creases.

"Arthur requested that I stay with you, should the one responsible for this decide to return." He replied simply then fell silent, watching Amaya as she worked and he could not help but take in her shapely, though a little underfed, form. Taking a deep breath Amaya wiped her brow then vigorously circled the bristles into the stones, not stopping until it was once again perfectly clean. She looked down to her blood filled bucket then lifted it up, walking back down to the servants' quarters to draw some fresh water from the well.

She heard Tristan following but she paid him no attention, though she was unused to such a silent presence around her like a second shadow and she was uncomfortable with the powerful feeling that he brought with him. Amaya was starting to convince herself that it was undeniable loathing. Once they were outside Amaya drained the water from her bucket away then put it aside, frowning. She didn't want to use that bucket again to draw water as it may contaminate the rest of the water down below, so instead she walked a little further to where she knew there was a pump and a fountain.

Glancing over her shoulder Tristan continued to follow so she narrowed her eyes then faced the front again, ignoring his existence. Once her pale was reasonably well cleaned, as well as the brush, Amaya turned around. Her head knocked against Tristan's chest as he growled. "Watch it."

"Stay out of my way, scout." She snapped back but then froze, her eyes widening slightly as she looked behind to the roof which was reflecting the smooth silver of the moon's rays, outlining the figure that crouched down low, pulling back the arrow on the silver lit string. Amaya did not even give Tristan the chance to turn around. She leaped onto him, tackling him to the ground and covered his body with hers as the arrow flew over their heads and clattered to the ground with a sharp hiss.

Quickly sitting up whilst straddling Tristan's waist Amaya drew a dagger tucked into the scout's belt then threw it as Tristan rolled her over and shielded her, his arms curling around her head as he watched the dagger fly. It struck the archer, where Tristan could see the blue woad markings painted onto his skin. The dagger lodged into the shoulder joint, causing the Woad to hiss in pain then scurry along the roof as Tristan leaped up then rang for the bell, toiling it loudly to alert the guards. "On the roof!" He bellowed as answering bells started to ring loudly.

Torches burst into life as guards ran onto the battlements, scanning the roof before their eyes fell on the retreating form of a shadow, gripping the dagger in his shoulder tightly. Instantly the chase erupted, men shouting and yelling to each other, communicating the intruder's location.

Amaya shook her head, recovering quietly before drawing herself to her feet. Tristan paused, glancing to her and she rolled her eyes. "Go!" Without waiting further, he ran to try and catch the intruder. Amaya drew some more water then returned to her chore, breathing deeply whilst constantly listening to the sound of rushing feet, shouts until all at once, everything fell silent.

Lifting her head she listened to the held breath the world took, an unpleasant feeling ran up her spine. Quickly Amaya finished then stowed the cleaning items away, shivering slightly with worry. Had the intruder escaped? Had he hurt anyone else? Where was Galahad?

Unable to sleep Amaya picked up her irritating skirts and ran to the knight's barracks, swallowing nervously as she raced to Galahad's door. Knowing that the chance of him being inside was slim, she tried anyway, hammering her fist on the door, praying that he would answer. When no reply came, Amaya flung the door open, swept her eyes across the empty room before racing away.

She headed for the round chamber next, thinking that after all this fuss, Arthur may be holding council. In her haste Amaya tripped over her own skirts and only just managed to keep her balance by gripping onto the wall for support before continuing her haste.

She flew up the stairs then stopped before the door, two guards standing to attention outside. "Allow me through, I must see my brother." She ordered them but they both growled.

"Away with you wench, the king is holding council." Her eyes narrowed and she gave them a wolfish snarl, her teeth bared like fangs.

"I said let me pass! I am Lady Amaya, sister to Sir Galahad."

"And I'm Sir Bors with a redheaded lover who I like to bed every night with the aim of getting as many bastards as I can." Disliking the guard's choice of insult, Amaya slapped him across the face as hard as she could, which ended with a dark bruise beginning to form.

"You should consider yourselves grateful that I shall not repeat this to Sir Bors, otherwise he may elect to decapitate you then shove a head up each of your asses." Amaya spat angrily. "Now let me through. I must see that my brother is unharmed."

"I said away with you!" The guard Amaya had struck went for his sword but Amaya was faster. She grabbed his arm then used her entire body to anchor herself down whilst throwing him to the ground then spun around, shoving the second guard out of the way then strode inside like a thunderstorm.

"Galahad!" Amaya exhaled with relief as her brother's face turned to look at her. Seeing his sister Galahad also relaxed, standing to greet her with open arms. He held her tightly in his embrace then pulled back, touching her face as Arthur continued to speak, unfazed by the disruption after he had sent the guards back to their posts, their faces dropping in shock.

"Are you harmed? Tristan told us what happened."

"I am well, I simply feared he had got more than two victims tonight." Amaya whispered, tucking her head against Galahad's shoulder. She was now exhausted so she allowed her brother to sit her down in a chair and she curled up, only just hearing his promise to take her back to her room once the council was over.

"Is it wise to have her here? She may let something slip to the other maids." Guinevere asked and Amaya instantly snapped a glare to the queen who blinked in surprise at the woman's stern look.

"I am no gossip, _my lady_." She drawled then turned her head away, leaning into Galahad's warm shoulder to rest her eyes some. She did not pay heavy attention to what was going on. The intruder had been caught and was now being interrogated down in the dungeons.

The first course of action was to contact Merlin, whoever that was. Once the discussions had ended and everything had been taken care of, Galahad gently pulled Amaya forwards, who whimpered in protest as he curled an arm around her back then lifted her up. Unknowingly Amaya curled closer into his warmth, yawning sleepily.

Galahad carried his sister over to the door as Tristan reached it, intending to slip away. He paused then held the door open for the younger knight, who nodded in thanks. Tristan watched the woman's face, worryingly pale though fairly serene in sleep. She looked like a legendary siren, one that would sing sailors to a watery grave.

He watched them until they were out of sight, slowly letting go of the door then turned around, walking away. She had saved his life. If Amaya hadn't pushed him down out of the arrow's path then it would have struck him and most likely killed him. She'd saved him and now he was in her debt.

And that made him furious.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please drop a comment somewhere, doesn't have to be in the box below (though preferably that would be useful, so I can read it) :)**


	6. Maia

**So this is kind of a long chapter, it's to make up for abandoning you guys for a few days, sorry about that :'(**

* * *

Blinking against the bright sunlight Amaya shielded her eyes, scanning for the children she was keeping an eye on whilst hanging out the queen's bed sheets that she had been told to wash. A quiet giggle came from behind her so Amaya slowly smiled, continuing to spread the sheet out to bleach in the sun then dried her hand off on her apron, pretending not to notice the child as she tried to creep up behind her, giggling as her siblings hung back.

At the last moment Amaya whirled around and grabbed the child, making her cry out with a squeal then laugh as Amaya swung her up into the air whilst chuckling. "You shall have to be quieter than that to sneak up on me." She said to Olive, who grinned. She was Bors and Vanora's eldest child, who had changed her name to Olive when her parents had married. Amaya still could not believe that they had used to address their children as numbers.

"I was close though!"

"You were giggling all the time." Amaya informed, setting the girl on her feet, her head only just reaching Amaya's chest. "Now, if you are not going to help then take your siblings somewhere where you can all stay out of trouble." She said not unkindly, smiling gently as the younger ones held onto her waist and legs, embracing her. "I need to earn my keep."

"But we want you to play! You can keep us safe from the bad men in the fort that kills everyone!" Gilly argued, frowning in annoyance and folding his arms across his chest. Instantly Amaya frowned.

"Who told you such nonsense?"

"Papa." The boy answered with a shrug so Amaya sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't believe a word your papa says about such things. He was most likely drunk, am I correct?" The children shifted, glancing to each other before nodding their heads. "You have nothing to fear. Go on, go and play safely." She gestured with her hand and the children rushed off, leaving her in peace save for one. "Hello Lucan." The boy smiled up at her, his eyes dropping to the necklace she wore.

"You still wear it?"

"It is now my most prized possession." She replied, crouching down before him. "Don't you want to play with Gilly and his brothers?"

"I wanted to ask if you were alright. You look really pale." Lucan said to her, touching her face then frowned. "And you're cold. Papa says it's not good for someone to be pale and cold. Shall I fetch him for you? He might be able to give you something to make you feel better."

"I am well, Lucan, don't fear." Amaya assured him, standing to continue pegging the large sheets to the line. "I am normally quite pale as I come from a cold country and I did not sleep very well last night."

"Are you sure?" Lucan persisted, stooping down then lifted a heavy bundle of wet sheets to offer them up to Amaya who quickly took them to relieve his little arms of the burden.

"Perfectly sure. You are sweet to worry, tiny mouse." She said, flinging out the sheets then shook them before sliding them onto the line.

"There's one more thing…" Lucan said and Amaya looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow as he shifted nervously. "The knights wanted me to ask you if you would go to the tavern with them tonight." Amaya frowned.

"Why couldn't they ask me themselves?"

"Well, when I say the knights…I mean I'm asking." The boy blushed sweetly. "I don't want you to be left out and I know Galahad would like to see you there." Amaya chuckled quietly, turning back to her chore to think for a moment.

"Perhaps, Lucan, we shall have to see how late my chores last me for." She replied. "I may need to go to bed early to feel better and look less pale for tomorrow." Lucan nodded his head, turned to leave but paused. He spun around then wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist, making her blink in surprise and look down to him with a shocked expression, unsure how to react.

The other children had clung to her skirts just moments before but that was different, Lucan was giving her a real, warm embrace. Before she could think to put her arms around him he drew away. "Have a good day, Maya." He murmured with slight embarrassment, blushing brightly before running to find Gilly. Amaya stared after him, blinking continuously before shaking her head, awakening herself. With a small, inward glow she picked up her now empty basket, stored it away then returned to the queen who was overlooking the costing for food and fuel for the month.

Amaya curtseyed as she entered then stood, awaiting direction. Guinevere sighed, glancing up to her. Amaya sensed a coldness between them, like two alpha wolves assessing each other closely before the lunge. She did not like this queen very much, she seemed too mysterious, unearthly. It unnerved Amaya slightly but she kept her mouth shut, not voicing her thoughts though she suspected Guinevere could read them from her mind like an open book.

They watched one another coolly, her dark eyes glinting before finally she looked away, unable to hold Amaya's empty yet threatening look. "I need you to go to the market and purchase some new cloth for me then take it to my seamstress. I am looking for a new dress as my others are wearing thin." Amaya nodded her head.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" She shook her head.

"I trust Beatrice's tastes. Simply inform her it is to be a surprise for my lord husband, one for great celebration in a week's time." Again Amaya nodded her head. "Though I shall rely on you to choose a cloth that is suitable."

"I shall search for a red cloth with gold trimmings." Amaya informed the queen. "In honour of your husband's colours."

"Very good. Now, you'd best be off. Take this with you." Guinevere retrieved a small purse from within a drawer then dropped it on the desk for Amaya to pick up. It was weighty with far more coins than necessary for simple cloth. "It should just be enough." Amaya took the purse and tucked it into a hidden pocket beneath her apron, making sure that it did not jingle as she walked before curtseying to her queen. "Oh, one more thing." Amaya paused to listen to the next request. "Try not to meddle in the matters of my husband's council, I shall know if you try to influence things, one way or another." The older woman heard the threat perfectly clear, as well as the insinuation. If she could not persuade her brother to speak for her then she might reduce herself to get one of the other knights to speak in his place through payment of some sorts. Amaya hid her scowl carefully.

"I would not dream of it, my lady." Amaya assured her blankly then left, striding away as her anger boiled. How dare she think such things? It was not her right, queen or no, to presume to know everyone inside and out. Amaya did not like her, not one bit.

Amaya strode from the castle, nodding to the guards who let her pass then went into the market. Realising that she knew nothing about buying cloth or how much she would need, she decided to visit the seamstress first.

There was only one where the royals and nobles visited as it was the best in the business, however when Amaya came in requesting Beatrice on behalf of the queen, the woman rushed forwards, red in the face from running about trying to organise the many dresses she was pouring over. "Good day! How may I be of service?"

"The Queen requires a new celebration dress." Amaya informed simply, fixing her eyes on the tiny woman with whiskers and heavy lidded eyes. "For a week's time. It must be a surprise for her husband, the King." Amaya continued. "Though I am at a loss for the materials I will need to supply you and how much."

"Oh! That is no problem at all. How about I come with you? Yes, some fresh air shall do me some good, I think." The older woman chatted easily, pushing her frizzy grey hair from her face as she trotted about, putting a few things away then called out instructions to the other girls before grabbing a cloak and ushering a baffled Amaya outside, clucking her tongue. "Hurry now, hurry or we shall not catch them before they close!"

"The stalls will remain open for hours yet, milady." Amaya replied softly and the woman blinked then looked around her.

"Gosh, it is earlier than I thought. And to think I had a candle burning in the middle of the day!" She laughed then pulled Amaya through the streets, stopping only when they faced a large stall of cloth bolts.

"I suggested red and gold which my mistress found very agreeable." Amaya said, glancing to the merchant seller who was listening to them. Having dealt and listened to dealings between merchants and customers many times, Amaya knew that the moment the merchant knew he was dealing with wealthy patrons then the prices would soar under the wings of an eagle. "How about this?" Amaya picked up a deep red bolt, feeling the soft fabric underneath her fingers then reached across to another, a gold and red brocade. "Or this?"

"I prefer this, though it is rather busy." She frowned at it, pursing her lips. "Perhaps for the sleeves and outer layer, with golden lacing up the front with this as an under layer?" She hummed and frowned, murmuring hundreds of different possibilities. Amaya, a little bored, looked around. She frowned when she saw Lancelot at a nearby stall, admiring a beautiful necklace of exquisite taste.

It had two strings of pearls, the gap between interrupted by oval rubies and between each blood red gem was another single pearl, separating them also. Quickly Amaya looked away from the knight, wondering who could have caught his attention so much as to earn such a fine gift.

After several more minutes, Beatrice decided on her original design idea. "That'll be fifty for the brocade and forty five for the scarlet silk for every arm's length." Beatrice's mouth dropped wide open before she scowled at him. Before she could shriek at the insult, Amaya stepped forwards.

"We shall pay thirty for the brocade and twenty for the silk." Her voice remained firm and cold, narrowing her eyes as she lifted her chin. "For every length." She finished and the merchant scowled.

"I have to make a living, ma'am."

"Then make an honest one." She replied, lifting her chin then pulled on Beatrice's arm. "Come milady, let us find somewhere else to deal with us. Perhaps the quality will be better also." Beatrice's mouth dropped open again, staring back at the stall as Amaya pulled her away. "Just walk with me." The woman whispered. "He will call us back."

"He will?" Amaya nodded her head confidently then continued to walk though making sure her pace was slow and lingering.

"Wait!" Beatrice cracked a smile as the merchant called out to them. "Come back, I'll deal with you, you sly vixen." Smirking Amaya turned around, pretending to be surprised.

"As you wish." She returned, lifting her head proudly as the merchant scowled at her.

"I'll do the deal if you throw in an extra five for the silk."

"No." Amaya answered, refusing to be beaten. "Twenty is my only offer. You and I both know that most of this fabric is stolen from the other silk merchants that come through here." His eyes widened before quickly recovering but Amaya smirked again, catching his falter.

"Fine." He relented then began to unfold the fabric, cutting out the lengths that Beatrice counted for him. Amaya counted out the coins discreetly as to not alert thieves of her precious coinage before handing it over. Amaya carried both materials back to the seamstress as she giggled.

"I have never seen anyone get such a good deal from that stingy man. How did you know his game?"

"Simple." Amaya answered, glancing back to the merchant who was now driving his prices up due to his financial lost. "All merchants play it." Beatrice giggled again, pushing her half-moon spectacles further up her thin nose.

"I shall only ever take you to the market from now on. Are you available for hire?"

"No, milady. I am very busy with my maid chores. I apologise." Amaya said politely to the older lady who pouted.

"A shame. I would make an even greater fortune with you bargaining behind the wheel." Amaya cracked a small smile before stepping into the seamstress's workplace with the materials, carrying them over to the only clean space available and putting them down. "Do I pay now or upon collection?" Amaya enquired, glancing around curiously.

"Collection." Beatrice answered, bringing out a mannequin. "At least I am used to cutting out her shape now. Tell Her Grace I shall need her for a fitting in three days' time." Beatrice suddenly became focused on her new task, completely ignoring Amaya who took this as her time to leave. She gave a little curtsey before returning to the castle.

The guards knew better than to challenge her now. They let her pass without so much as a word. Some glared after her but others watched her with a silent, awe filled respect. Amaya was reluctant to go back to the queen. She did not enjoy being used as an envoy to carry out even the smallest tasks like fetching a handkerchief from the vanity table. She preferred simply being a maid. It was simpler and the tasks were more time consuming, which meant that little else could irritate her.

"Amaya, will you fetch me some more ink please?" Guinevere requested as she wrote her letters. The woman went over to the larger desk, drew out a bottle of ink then brought it over to Guinevere who flourished her letters elegantly with a large feather quill. Amaya looked over the words, following the shapes and lines with her eyes until the queen jerked the letter away from her. "It is rude to read someone else's letters, how dare you?"

"I cannot read, my lady." Amaya amended simply, placing the ink down carefully. "I was just thinking how pretty the lines look." Guinevere blinked then relaxed.

"Oh, well it is still not a polite thing to do. I'm sorry I snapped."

"You had every right, my lady. I should not stare." Amaya remarked with a small shrug, drawing back. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, no, you may go and do whatever other tasks Vanora has for you. Catharina will attend me for the rest of the day." Curtseying low Amaya escaped before the woman could change her mind. Electing to spend an hour with Arluin for the duration of her lunch gap, Amaya stole away with some bread, cheese and two apples.

Hearing his new mistress's arrival Arluin placed his head over the stall door and called out to her, making her smile. "Greetings friend." She murmured, kissing the velvety nose before stepping inside. When she saw that Arluin's water had been changed, she frowned. Had Jols done that for her?

Slightly disappointed at her lack of tasks to do, Amaya settled for eating her bread and cheese, gave one of the apples to Arluin in bites then finished the other off herself as he nuzzled her neck affectionately, breathing in her scent which brought him comfort. Amaya giggled at the tickling feeling of his whiskers.

"How about a ride in your new saddle and bridle? Would you like that?" The finely built horse lifted his head then snorted, shaking out his mane then looked to Amaya as she brought down his tack from the pegs. First she threw on a cloth to keep his back from rubbing against the leather then situated the saddle appropriately, tightening the girth and adjusting the stirrups which were a little stiff to handle, being so new. "I cannot wait to wear these damn things in a little." Amaya grunted, finally getting them to the length she wanted.

Once the bridle was on Amaya led Arluin out of the stall but stopped when she realised she was wearing a dress. Shrugging dismissively Amaya pulled herself up, leaning forwards as she swung a leg around then sat her feet in the stirrups. Glad that she had guessed the lengths right, she turned her head and began to walk Arluin out of the stables.

Arluin walked happily out into the fort, taking the straight rode down to the main gates before stepping into a canter, smoothly rolling along the path and into the forest where the trees brought great peace and comfort to Amaya. Once they were a fair way in, though still remaining on the path, Amaya adjusted her dress, lifting it up a little so that she could sit more comfortably, although it meant part of her calves were bare.

Arluin eased back into a trot at Amaya's signal, rising and falling in the saddle as she gazed around her, listening to the chirping birdsongs around her as the sunlight brushed warm fingers against her face. Tired of walking and trotting, Amaya urged Arluin into a canter, smiling at the enjoyable ride.

They had not gone far when Amaya sensed Arluin tense. He felt something was wrong, his ears swivelling forwards as he lifted his head and snorted. When a small girl shot out from the bushes, gasping for air Arluin cried out and reared, causing the girl to scream and drop to the ground, landing flat on her stomach as Amaya pulled Arluin's head around, making him drop back down with his hooves touching soil far away from the terrified girl's head. "Are you alright?" Amaya called down to the girl but when she did not move or answer, Amaya's heart caught in her throat.

She leaped down, holding onto Arluin's reins as she rolled the girl over, brushing back her blond hair. "Girl? Girl answer me!" She was breathing and there was a pulse so Amaya assumed she had fainted. Sighing, she looked around. There was no one about and this poor child looked like she had been through hell. Her dress was torn open, revealing her shift which thankfully protected her modesty but she was covered in filth and her fine slippers were ruined beyond salvation. She was of noble birth, Amaya could see, but what was she running away from?

Not wanting to hang around and find out, Amaya lifted the girl up then slid her into Arluin's saddle, flicking the reins back over his head and was just mounting up when she heard the barking of dogs and horses thundering towards them. She froze only briefly before hauling herself up and gathered up her horse's reins.

Just as the hunting party rode out onto the path, Amaya turned her horse around and fled into a full gallop, not wanting to take any chances. Arluin flew forwards like a bolt of lightning, racing on the wind as the dogs howled and chased after him. "Get them! Get both the bitches!" Snarling silently at the insult, Amaya wished she had a bow and a full quiver of arrows with her. Then she would stand and fight.

In her arms the girl whimpered then slowly opened her eyes, revealing pale green eyes. Feeling the horse's fast pace and the body behind her, she cried out in alarm and began to panic but Amaya's soothing voice calmed her. "It is alright. I am going to help you. Just stay calm and sit still. I shall not let them take you." Unable to answer the younger girl nodded her head then gripped onto Arluin's mane tightly, constantly looking back over her shoulder.

Amaya slowed down the pace to descend down a hill, letting Arluin make his own way to avoid injury then shot forwards again, Camelot just in the distance but the horses behind them were closing in.

Then, as if sent as a gift from above, Tristan and his border patrol trotted into view at the crossing where Amaya sighed with relief. Hearing a horse galloping forwards, Tristan called for a halt as he frowned at Amaya, who glided to a halt in front of his horse. "We are being followed." She informed him, looking back over her shoulder where sure enough, several dark horses galloped into view.

"Get behind us." Tristan ordered, drawing his bow and the guards instantly made a line, blocking off the route the pursuers' were taking in order to retrieve their escaped prize. They faced each other down, the dogs barking and snapping their jaws at the horses who snorted and pulled back in fear but the guardsmen kept their mounts steady as Amaya gripped the girl to her, sitting perfectly still as Arluin recovered his breath, his sides sweating from the intense run.

"Stand aside guardsmen, let us have our little rat over there." One of the men demanded and Amaya fixated her glare on him, his shaved head bearing ugly scars and one eye was milky white with a large, angry red scar running down his face. "We don't want any trouble."

"Tell us why you chase her, then I will consider." Tristan answered the girl whimpered, scrambling to run but Amaya held her back.

"Hush now sweeting, nothing can harm you now. We are safe." She whispered quietly so the men with their hounds could not hear. "These are the soldiers of King Arthur. You could be nowhere safer." Once the girl was again calm, Amaya turned back to the conversation. The ugly scarred man snarled.

"She is to be wed to my master and we are taking her to him, even if it means slicing your head from your shoulders." At the threat directed at Tristan Amaya stiffened, narrowing her eyes as rage burned in her defensively. Tristan said nothing as he regarded the several man and their hounds, lusting for blood as they snarled darkly.

"No." The scout finally decided. "You shall not have the girl."

"You bastard! The dowry's already been paid! Good money was invested in this match!" The man roared, going for his sword.

"It is obvious you have neglected and abused her. You shall not take her away again." Amaya felt a sense of pride as the scout spoke quietly but fiercely, slowly drawing back the arrow on his bowstring. Another man shouldered his horse forwards, glaring at the knight who arched an eyebrow.

"Listen here, slave, we're taking that girl with us no matter what your sophisticated ass says. We'll take the girl and that woman too and we'll have her in every way we can think of until she's broken in half and bleeding like a river out of her-" His words were snatched away as Tristan shot an arrow through the black leather clad rider's mouth, the other end protruding through his skull. Instinctively the moment Amaya had seen Tristan whip back his arm to draw she had clapped a hand over the girl's eyes to spare her the ugliness of death.

The rider dropped to the floor and suddenly, the fight erupted. Amaya drew Arluin back, wanting to flee to safety with the girl but a part of her wanted to stay, to watch and see if anyone, namely Tristan got hurt. It was a nagging worry, one she felt she should not have so she lingered, briefly, until one rider broke free and came at her.

Amaya pulled Arluin around and kicked him into a fast canter, heading straight for Camelot as the girl began to sob uncontrollably. The two women had not got very far when Amaya heard the whistling of an arrow and later the grunt of a man falling to the ground, his horse shrieking before kicking up his heels and cantering away.

Stopping Amaya turned around, seeing the arrow to be one of Tristan's. She bit her lip, looking back up the road before turning and grabbing onto the now free horse's reins, pulling the frightened creature around with gentle words in her native tongue.

At the sound of the strange language the petrified little creature in Amaya's arms sank back and relaxed, breathing a little deeper to calm herself. Opting for this effective method, Amaya continued to speak in her own tongue, murmuring gentle words to comfort the poor girl.

When she heard the sound of retreating horses, Amaya looked up to see Tristan and his men victorious. There were minimal wounds, it seemed, mere cuts and bruises so Amaya sighed with relief then pulled her new horse forwards alongside Arluin, who greeted the creature with his muzzle. "Wait here." Amaya whispered to the girl and began to dismount but she cried out and gripped onto her, refusing to let go. "I must go speak with the men and I do not wish for you to see the bloodshed. Stay here, I promise I will come back." The girl still did not relent her grip. "Alright, you can hold on. Just close your eyes for me." Nodding her head her eyes slid shut so Amaya rode up to Tristan who turned to face her, reaching up to hold onto both reins of the horses. "Are you well?" He nodded his head. "Thank you for your aid."

"What happened? Where did she come from?" He asked in a low voice and the girl whimpered, tucking in tighter against Maya who dropped Arluin's reins to hold her gently. She made the connection between Tristan's voice and her reaction. She was terrified of men. Sympathy swamped her and Amaya sighed, tenderly rubbing the girl's freezing cold skin.

"She ran out onto the road in front of Arluin then fainted when he reared." Amaya said then continued in her own language to help soothe the girl's worries. _"I did not want to leave her lying in the road and I could see she was in need of care so I mounted her up on Arluin when those riders came through the trees and pursued us. I was lucky enough to run into your patrol."_

 _"_ _What is her name? Has she told you anything?"_

 _"_ _She has not spoken."_ Amaya replied then paused, looking down at the girl whose trembling had stilled slightly. _"I do not think she is well enough to speak. She is terrified._ " Nodding his head Tristan signalled to mount up.

"We must complete our patrol. Return with her to Vanora. She will sort the girl's future." Without another look or word, Tristan rode off on his grey stallion, his men following behind obediently. Amaya watched after him silently, pondering on his actions before brushing them aside. This girl was more important at this present moment.

Slowly she made her way back to Camelot, giving Arluin the rest he deserved. She loathed to ask but she requested Jols to take care of Arluin and the new horse so that she could see to the sobbing girl in her arms. Jols took one look at her then nodded. "I'll see that they are well looked after."

"Thank you sir." Amaya bowed her head in gratitude then guided the girl to the kitchens where Vanora whirled around at the sound of Amaya's voice calling her name, ready to give her a thrashing and an earful when she stopped and stared.

"Oh you poor creature!" Vanora swept forwards but at the sudden proximity, the girl leaped back further into Amaya's arms and would not settle until Amaya had coaxed her into calmness with her mother tongue. "Well, let's get you cleaned up so we can make you presentable. No doubt Arthur will want to see you when I tell him of this. Girl, you had better start explaining." Vanora said to Amaya who began to tell the redhead everything she knew whilst they coaxed the girl to take a bath.

Vanora got the hot water boiling as Amaya managed to get the timid and still wide eyed girl to eat some broth, sitting by her side and talking to her softly about nothing in particular, simply using the Sarmatian language to keep her reasonably peaceful. Once the water was ready and the basin filled, Vanora and Amaya helped disrobe her then disposed of the clothes. Amaya washed the girl's back as Vanora went to find some new clothes, humming a tune as she gently eased away the filth and grime from her skin until she was pale and flawless from head to toe. Her blonde hair fell straight down her back, bringing out the light greenness of her eyes and pale golden lashes. "My name is Amaya." She murmured gently, stopping her song. "But everyone calls me Maya, unless they are angry or annoyed with me, so Vanora calls me Amaya all the time."

Her simple comment earned a small smile from the girl who cuddled herself in the warm water, one hand tracing through the silky folds. "Will you tell me your name?" She bit her lip and did not look up, keeping her silence. She had not spoken one word since Amaya had nearly ridden over her on Arluin save making sounds of either sobbing, whimpering or screaming. "You do not have to be afraid anymore, sweeting, you are safe here. If you do not trust the men then trust me. I can protect you from harm." Still she said nothing though she did lift her head and smile a little, which was enough for now.

When Vanora returned the girl rose from the tub and allowed herself to be patted dry. "You're a noble, aren't you?" Vanora asked as she slid the shift over the girl's form. "Used to being waited on hand and foot."

"Vanora." Amaya spoke sharply, surprising the redhead. "She is traumatised. Do not take such a tone with her." Vanora blinked then laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh aye, you're a Sarmatian alright. Just like the rest of my boys. You're right." Vanora turned to the girl and touched her cheek gently. "I'm sorry lass. Sometimes I just don't know how to hold my tongue." The girl nodded, offered a weak smile before dropping her head again. Amaya pulled on the warm brown toned dress then laced it up at the back for her before sitting her down in a chair then tenderly began to comb through her hair. Soon it flowed neatly down her back in fine ripples, framing her high cheeks prettily. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for hair like that." Vanora sighed as Amaya continued to comb it, seeing that the grooming also had a soothing effect on the girl, who looked no older than twenty so technically was a woman.

Amaya began to form small plaits at the side of the girl's face, setting golden clasps into each weave at various points so that they shone like tiny beads in her hair each time she moved. Gathering up the smaller plaits as well as some larger ones, Amaya then wove them all into one, large plait at the back of her head then put her hands on the chair, smiling into the mirror at the girl before reaching forwards and holding up a handheld mirror so that she could see. "Do you like it?" She nodded her head with a smile. "I'm not used to doing other ladies' hair so not a bad start, I think." She mused, putting the mirror down then looked up as Vanora opened the door to glare at the maid who had knocked.

"The King and Queen will see her." Nodding her head once Vanora turned. The girl suddenly gripped onto Amaya's arm as she stood, staring with wild eyes of fear.

"Nothing to worry about. I shall be right by your side." She promised softly, brushing the back of her hand against her cheek. "You are safe." Slowly nodding her head Amaya led the compliant girl forwards and to the great hall where Arthur sat on his throne with Guinevere by his side, the courtiers forming two hoards either side of the room, creating a spacious walkway for the women to walk down. Vanora slipped to the side, watching with concern as the girl gasped quietly and dug her fingers into Amaya's sleeve, gripping the loose fit material for comfort. "Ignore all these overdressed peacocks, they don't peck." Amaya assured her, giving her a gentle nudge forwards.

The girl, trembling still, began to walk forwards on her own. When she stood before the king and queen she curtseyed but kept her head bowed. "Welcome to my kingdom, my lady, I hope you have been well taken care off." Too nervous to speak, she nodded her head, gripping her wrist tightly as she continued to shiver.

Galahad looked to Amaya who offered a small smile before turning back to the girl. She was frail looking with simple features that when put together the way they were, made her look effortlessly pleasing to the eye, though Galahad thought her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"She is shy." Guinevere smiled then rose, descended the few steps and reached out to the girl who whimpered and backed away suddenly, staring at the Queen who halted, frowning slightly. "It's alright, no one here shall hurt you." She tried to reach forwards again but only received the same reaction. Amaya could not hide her smirk as the girl looked back to her.

"It is alright." She assured her then gestured for the girl to face the king again so she did. Guinevere narrowed her eyes at the interaction as she resumed her seat, a spark of jealousy igniting in her chest at her failure to comfort the girl.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Arthur pressed but the girl's lower lip trembled and tears strolled down her face as she began to buckle at the knees. Lancelot lunged forwards to catch her but ripped himself back when she screamed loudly, flinging herself away then ran to Amaya's arms, the woman catching the sobbing child as she sank to the floor.

 _"_ _There now, it's alright, he's not as ugly as he appears. I know the hideousness is a little alarming at first."_ Amaya smoothed away the tears with one hand as she rocked the girl in her arms, hearing Bors and Dagonet laugh at her words. _"Just dry those tears for me. That's it."_ Calmed by the strong presence of the woman holding her she looked up into the dark blue eyes, finding them enchanting to look at as well as her soft smile that was meant only for her. "Now, can you write?" She nodded her head. "Perhaps if you were to commune through writing. Could you do that?" Thinking for a moment, the girl nodded her head.

Arthur called for a chalk and board to be brought to the hall and it swiftly arrived. Amaya took the board from the maid as well as the chalk then held it whilst the girl wrote, the chalk scratching unpleasantly against the black slate. Once she was done the girl turned to Amaya who frowned. "I cannot read, sweeting. Here, let me give it to someone who can." She lifted the girl up then took the slate over to Arthur who read the rather elegant letters, signalling her wealthy upbringing. "Maia. Your name is Maia." The girl nodded her head.

Maia looked around the room, frightened by how many people there were and how many men. Would they hurt her? The woman who had rescued her, Amaya, had promised she would not allow anything to happen to her but how could she protect her from so many people?

Amaya brought the slate back, wiped it clean with her apron then waited for Maia to continue writing. Arthur read each word silently, shock hitting him like an arrow to the chest. This woman had been sold for the price of an army? It was monstrous! She was a woman of her own free will, not some item to be traded. "My lady, could you specify the arrangements of your matrimony?" Arthur requested and she nodded, taking a brave step forwards if only to be closer to Amaya.

She wrote down the name of her father and the man she was going to be married to as well as everything she knew about what their plans were. There was a cold silence filling the hall as these messages were exchanged, the courtiers slowly beginning to whisper with curiosity.

Out of the corner of her eye Amaya saw something move through a side door and she turned her head slightly only to meet the gaze of Tristan. There was a tense air between them and it made Amaya start to choke as she lost her breath, her lungs refusing to inhale as her chest constricted around them so she looked away, breaking some of the effect the scout unwittingly had on her.

He could only see her, in a room full of people, she stood in the light of a sunray which beamed down on her heavenly face. Gods above, she was beautiful. Why did she have to appear the way she did? Riding like a demon, shooting like a guardian angel and then breaking through all walls he had built around him the first look her unhooded eyes gave him. When that foolish rider had dared threaten to harm her, Tristan had acted without thinking by putting an arrow through his mouth, stopping all venomous words from pouring from that black tongue about his woman. Tristan forced himself to look away so that he would not get caught staring at Amaya though initially he struggled.

Two names. Bacchus Aurelius and Cornelius Francesco Lazarus. Her full name was Maia Aurelius and she had managed to escape her escort, who had enjoyed beating her for sport. Arthur nodded his head then stood, handing the slate back to Amaya who returned to Maia's side whereby the girl wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and hid in her arms, content to become unimportant. "I shall think on all you have told me. For your aid, you shall be welcome here as my guest. Vanora." Arthur called and the redhead stepped forwards. "Ensure all of her needs are taken care of." The woman curtseyed then stepped forwards, slowly touching Maia's shoulder.

"Come now lass, this one here has work to do." When Vanora tried to pull Maia away the girl whimpered and clung onto Amaya who looked a little lost, lifting her arms up as Vanora struggled with the girl. Sighing she rested her arms around her then nodded to Vanora.

"Let her follow me around. If she feels safe with me close by then let her feel safe." Frowning Vanora caved in.

"Go on. There's plenty of laundry that needs pressing, folding and putting away before you're allowed to dally your evening away doing whatever you wish." The court sniggered at Amaya who lowered her head, blushing a little and Tristan frowned slightly, glancing to the nobles who mocked the woman as she tenderly led Maia away. Part of him wanted to knock their tongues out of their skulls. The other just wanted to crawl away and hide until he'd talked some sense into his confused mind.


	7. Recognition of Desire

**Maia is going to be another main character, though not as much as Amaya, just so you guys all know. She's not going anywhere! Yay! Oh by the way, I don't any recognisable material from either the film industry that brought you King Arthur or even the material from the book _Mort d'Arthur_ , which is where most of these legends and myths are written down and stuff, so yeah, I own none of that or anything else, basically, which actually is kind of sad, because it makes me very lonely...**

 **Oh well, I still have Maya and Mai :)**

* * *

For the fifth time in little over ten minutes, Maia knocked over the pile of neatly folded clothes Amaya had stacked on the table in her clumsiness. Maia squeaked then jumped away, blushing furiously as she stooped to gather everything up again. "No, let me. You just sit down." Amaya said to her, taking up the sheets, shirts and other garments before once again organising them. Maia nodded then lifted her skirts to step over a washing basket full of laundry then pulled out a chair but not before she knocked over a stack of empty baskets, making her gasp then blush even brighter in shame. "For a lady you're not the most elegant of types, are you?" Earning a small smile Amaya chuckled softly as she finished sorting the last of the pressed clothes.

She left the sheets for the other girls to sort as it was their duty then picked up two baskets, piling them on top of one another then turned around. "I'll put these away in the knights' rooms. Would you like to follow or would you rather wait here for me to come back?" Maia rose to her feet to follow, knocking over a broom in her haste making Amaya laugh a little louder, smiling broadly as she began to climb the stairs.

All rooms were luckily vacant so Amaya hurriedly put the clothes away in their chests then tossed the baskets into the nearest laundry cupboard before taking Maia's arm and leading her forwards. "I have something for you to do. You're not afraid of horses are you?" She shook her head, following curiously.

Amaya took the shy little thing to the stables where they were greeted by Jols. "My ladies." He bowed and Maia shrank back to hide behind Amaya.

"There now sweeting, Jols is a tender heart. He won't hurt you either." She assured Maia gently, patting her hand. "How is the new mare I brought you?"

"Settled and well. She seems perfectly at ease though she is drawing a lot of attention from the stallions. I put her at the far end." Jols pointed and Amaya smiled at him.

"Much obliged. Thank you for caring for them."

"T'was my honour, milady." He answered, bowing once again before stepping aside. Amaya guided Maia over to the stall where the black coated mare stood dozing, her lithe form that of a traditional Briton horse, much like Arluin.

"Here. You go inside and I'll get the brushes." Amaya murmured. "But be quiet mind, we don't want to startle her." Maia nodded her head, staring in awe at the horse then slipped through the door, bolting it behind her. The warm scent that surrounded Maia brought her deep comfort, allowing her to relax in the presence of this majestic creature.

Amaya quickly returned with various combs and brushes for the horse and she handed one to Maia, who took it then slowly began to brush the mare's coat, looking to Amaya for verification of what she was doing. Amaya smiled and nodded before going to the mare's other side and brushing away the dust her fine coat had collected.

"If you like, I will give you this mare." Amaya said in her lilting accent which soothed Maia further until she was smiling easily. "You can look after her every day, which includes feeding her, changing the waters, grooming her and making sure she exercises. If you have any questions just ask me or write them down and I shall get someone to read them to me." Maia nodded her head, transfixed by the mare's head. "I shall also let you name her anything you like. She is entirely yours." Hers? Maia had never had something entirely hers before that truly meant something. Of course she had always had jewels and dresses but they were mortal items, things that could easily be discarded but this, a real, live horse of flesh and bone, this was more than Maia could have ever dreamed of having.

Satisfied that Maia was grooming well, she showed her what the other combs and brushes were for as well as the hoof pick. "Though don't try to clean her hooves without me here, I still need to be sure of her temperament." Amaya warned. "I shall not be far, I am going to see my own horse. You carry on like you are, you're doing well." Amaya reassured her then slipped away quietly, smiling as the girl hardly even bat an eyelid.

When she turned around whilst stepping forwards she walked into someone's chest. Jumping in surprise she then narrowed her eyes. "Do you ever watch where you are going?"

"It is you who seems to have no sense of special awareness." Tristan replied darkly, scowling at her. "Galahad is looking for you. I thought you should know."

"He'll find me eventually." Amaya shrugged then stepped around the scout carefully, knowing that his eyes followed her.

"Wait." He sighed so Amaya stopped but did not turn to face him as it was easier than looking at him, which only ever caused her chest to burn and make an invisible pull towards the scout strengthen. "I want to thank you." She turned her head slightly, arching an eyebrow as he growled. "For the night you stopped that Woad's arrow from striking its mark." She nodded her head simply, not moving a muscle as Tristan watched her. Inwardly he begged her to turn around so that he could see her face, imaging his fingers loosening the tie that held her hair back to see her curling hair frame her face.

"Thank you for today." She answered in a quiet voice then finally, looked him directly in the eye. She held his gaze before continuing. "Though shooting that rider so gruesomely was unnecessary."

"He was speaking ill." Tristan retorted with a sharp snap, unable to control his emotions around her which then fuelled his anger.

"You shot him because he threatened to rape me?" She frowned at him then watched as Tristan smirked.

"Actually, I did not like how he insulted me. Twice." Amaya turned her body to face him, placing her hands on her hips.

"But you only shot him after he threatened me."

"I was in shock at the insults. No one has ever dared insult me so directly before." Tristan answered, running his fingers over his bow which he carried. Amaya's eyes were drawn to it and once again she admired its fine workmanship.

"Shock you? I doubt that to be possible." Answering smoothly she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"The world is a surprising place." Turning around Tristan made to walk away. He couldn't bare this much longer. He desired that woman more than any other before, though admittedly there were many that were finer of face and sweeter of temper than she, but something about her just screamed magnificence. Her strength shone through her, lighting each feature in a glorified power that he could not ignore. "Sir Tristan." Her soft call made him pause, only this time he did not turn around. "Your bow, who made it? I should like to purchase one."

"I did." Tristan answered, glancing her way and she paused before lowering her head.

"I see." Somehow seeing the disappointment of loss in her eyes affected him, making Tristan yearn to give her what she wanted.

"You want a bow?" She halted then lifted her eyes to his with a nod. Sighing drastically Tristan lifted his bow. "I'll carve you one." Her eyes brightened with her smile and it was reward enough for the labour he was about to endure, for making a bow as fine as a Sarmatian model was no small accomplishment. If even one chip was wrong, the entire balance was flawed.

"Thank you." She hesitated before smiling again. "Tristan." Amaya finished then turned away to greet Arluin with soft words, the horse stretching out his nose to meet her face in a velvety kiss, making her smile warmly and step closer and lean into his neck, her hand gently stroking the soft fur until she was dozing on her feet, utterly relaxed with her horse's calm yet strong presence.


	8. The Chase

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, glad you're enjoying the story :)**

* * *

Maia went to the stable every day to see to her horse and diligently took care of her every need. She had named the mare Aquila and she was the only companion she could be calm around save for Amaya. Everyone else frightened her, save for Vanora though she was a little overbearing sometimes. Even the queen made Maia nervous to be around. Although she looked pleasant and nice, her dark eyes and slightly vixen-like persona disturbed her. Shaking her head Maia combed through the long mane that Aquila possessed, smiling as she horse snorted then shook out her glossy locks before proudly lifting her head.

Maia stepped back to simply gaze at the gift Amaya had given her. It was more than she could have ever dreamed of and she adored this horse with all of her being. Aquila inhaled deeply then turned her head around to face her mistress, nuzzling the girl's hand gently until she giggled and stepped closer, running her head over Aquila's head and neck.

"Maia? Are you in here?" Maia lifted her head with a smile at the sound of her friend's voice, stepping to the stall to wave. "Ah, found you." Amaya smiled, walking over to the stall then looked Aquila over. "You're doing a fine job with her, you could pass for a Sarmatian with the care you give your mare." Maia blushed and looked down but was grateful for the compliment all the same. "I am going to collect a dress the queen has ordered. Would you like to come with me? It's a beautiful day." Maia nodded her head then bent to pick up the brushes and combs before putting them away.

She walked close to Amaya's side, a little closer than necessary but Amaya did not seem to mind. As they walked out into the courtyard a boy ran up to them, beaming brightly. "Maya!"

"Hello Lucan. Have you met Maia?" Amaya asked, gesturing to the lady beside her who gave a polite little curtsey in greeting. "She's not very talkative at the moment." Lucan looked up to the blonde angelic woman then smiled warmly. He gave a sweet little bow then rose up again.

"It is always an honour to meet a lady." He said sincerely. "I hope you are in good health." Maia smiled and touched her chest, looking to Amaya who chuckled.

"Yes, Lucan is very much the gentleman. He is going to be a great knight one day." Amaya said, ruffling the boy's hair as his fellows came running from the kitchen doors, Vanora's angry shouts bellowing after them.

"And don't come back until supper!" The children all laughed, giggling with guilt with flour plastering their faces and clothes. Amaya sternly placed her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow to the young children who grinned up at her.

"What have you all been up to? Not terrorising your mother, I hope."

"We were only playing." One of the littler ones said, pouting slightly as she brushed her thick red hair from her eyes. "We knocked over a sack of flour."

"But then we started to play in it like snow!" Another continued, bouncing up and down. When the older girls were working, these little ones were absolute terrors. Sighing softly Amaya crouched down in front of them.

"You know not to play in the kitchen. You may hurt yourself."

"We didn't mean to, Gilly started it." One of his brothers claimed, pointing to the eldest boy. Amaya stood up and faced the boy who blushed and looked down guiltily.

"Gilly, as the eldest boy it is your duty and responsibility to ensure that the younger ones behave when in the kitchens and at all other times." Amaya told him sternly. "I do not commend your behaviour, you should be an example to your brothers and sisters. If you want to be a knight like your father and uncles then you need to show that you deserve such an honour." Gilly's eyes widened in fear.

"I want to be a knight! I'll be good, I promise."

"Good." The woman nodded her head. "You may play all you like, just stay out of your mother's way and try not to get into too much trouble." Amaya paused before lowering her voice. "Though I think if you want to be helpful, there will be pales of dirty water lined by the laundry room. Perhaps you should drain it away from the battlements as the guards walk by?" Gilly looked to Lucan who suddenly grinned.

"Let's go!" Amaya gave Maia a comical look of silent laughter as the children all rushed away save for three of the girls, who looked up to Maia with enthralled awe.

"You're beautiful. Are you an angel?" The taller one asked, making Maia blush. "Can we play with your hair one day? Please?"

"Yes! Please let us plait your hair, it is so long and golden…" The other said dreamily, reaching out to touch a long lock that floated on the light breeze.

"Pretty." The youngest agreed, propped on the taller girl's hip. "Pretty!" Maia nodded her head and the girls all squealed before racing after their other siblings. Amaya touched Maia's shoulder and together the two women made their way into the market. At the familiarity of bustling streets and simple chatter Maia could feel at ease, stopping to look at a few items at the stalls before moving on again.

Amaya was silent, mainly because she was comfortable with the quietness between them and also because she was unsure of what else she could say. She wondered why Maia never spoke and what had caused her so much terror. The first night Maia had stayed she had been found screaming in her bed because of nightmares and only calmed down when Amaya was summoned to comfort her.

The two nights since Amaya had slept in a cot in Maia's room since that was the only way she either slept through the night or could quickly calm down her terrified cries. Glancing to her now you would guess that only four days before she had been a filthy mess of terror and fear. She seemed happy, smiling as she gently stroked the fur of an ermine cloak before drifting forwards again, light as a breeze.

Amaya felt someone touch her shoulder and she smiled when she saw her brother. "Good morning little wolf." She greeted warmly, reaching across to kiss his cheek. "How do you fare?"

"Well, sister. I am well." He answered distantly, watching Maia as she lifted a bottle of perfume to sniff its contents, grimace at the sour smell before placing it back. Amaya followed her brother's line of sight before chuckling.

"She is a very beautiful lady, is she not?"

"You would have to be blind not to see." Galahad answered simply, still watching her. "Has she spoken yet?"

"No and I would advise not to approach her yet. She is still nervous around men." Galahad's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. Whoever had broken this creature would feel his wrath, he swore. Looking to his sister he saw a great difference in her. She smiled more easily and he had even heard her laugh the other day. She seemed more at peace, less tired and happier within herself. Almost the way he remembered her. "But give her time to heal and she will turn back into the sweet little dove I see in her."

"Is she happy? Does she need anything?" Galahad asked his sister, craning his neck to watch Maia as she stopped to watch some street musicians, smiling at the pleasant sound they emitted. Amaya moved closer to the girl protectively before glancing back to her brother.

"She has not asked for anything so I am presuming she is well content. However there are a few things we need to think of." Galahad looked to Amaya with a frown. "She is alone with no money to her name, her family are a threat to her freedom and, as you say, plan to rebel against Arthur." Amaya explained. "Maia will need to find a way to earn a wage to pay for her own dresses and necessities. Arthur is a kind man but it would not be right for her to continue like this."

"I shall provide for her." Galahad declared simply, lifting his chin. "We can be her guardians, adopt her as our ward." Amaya had hoped Galahad would say this so she beamed up at him.

"I am glad you say this." She looked over to the lady who was now walking cautiously back over to them. "I shall discuss it with her." Suddenly she smirked and nudged her brother gently. "Besides, I know you are smitten with her." Galahad blushed and looked down, respectfully taking a step back as Maia approached and she watched after him with a little disappointed look as the knight walked away. Amaya arched an eyebrow. "My, my, do you have eyes for my brother?" Maia's mouth dropped open and her hand instantly flew to cover the gape before blushing deeply. "Do not fear, I shall not tell him I said such a thing." Amaya assured the woman and she sighed with relief. "Come, the seamstress is just over this way."

The two women walked leisurely down the street but when a stall of daggers caught Amaya's eye she stopped, letting go of Maia's arm to look a little closer at the many fine blades whilst her companion continued to walk, dreaming in her head.

Maia reflected on the pleasant day and also upon the knight that was Amaya's brother. Sir Galahad. He was a very fine looking man, not as tall and intimidating as the others and his eyes were so light and welcoming. She secretly admitted to herself that she would like nothing more than to touch his curly hair. Oh and his smile! He had such a wonderful smile, one that touched all of his features from eyes to lips.

Lost in her own little fantasy Maia sighed wistfully. Without warning gloved hands clapped over her mouth, cutting off her scream as she was then dragged down the street, her feet lashing out as two other men flanked the one restraining her, one arm wrapped over her middle to trap her arms. "Gag and bind her, quickly!" A voice hissed over Maia's panicked whimpers, eyes wide as she ceased her struggling out of pure terror.

One of her captors drew out a red cloth and was about to make her bite on it when a stone came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the head. He bellowed in pain, falling to the ground as another stone struck the captor holding Maia. The moment she was free she darted forwards to Amaya who strode forwards, another stone clutched in her grip. "Maia!" She grabbed onto Amaya with a sob, hiding into her arms as Amaya slowly drew back, facing the six men who growled at her.

Seeing that a fight was starting, the street cleared and everyone watched with curiosity though no one came to the aid of the women. Most cowered in their homes, seeing the heavily weapon clad men and knowing that it was best to simply stay out of the way. Amaya pulled Maia back then pushed her behind, telling her to run. The girl remained rooted to the spot "Maia, you must run. Now!"

"Get them!" The scar faced man shouted and the five others shot forwards. Amaya sprung forwards, spinning past the first then grabbed the back of his belt, wrenching him back whilst kicking out his feet to jump on him, grinding him into the dirt as she grabbed onto the wrists of her next opponent, dragging him down with her as she rolled onto her back then kicked him over her head, twisting as Maia screamed. She threw the stone gripped awkwardly in her hand and it struck one of the three who had escaped her, sending them to the ground but the man beneath her turned, trapping her to the ground. "You…" Before he could insult her Amaya slammed her palm into his nose, breaking the cartilage and blood poured over her dress.

"Do not swear in front of a lady." She reprimanded then kicked him off as he howled, drawing his blade from the scabbard then turned, swinging it as her second opponent returned at her with his own blade. She lifted the heavy blade to block the first blow then turned underneath and slashed into his chest and side, the blade cutting in deep and more blood poured onto her.

Amaya kicked this one aside then turned, lifting he blade to block the other two as they both gripped Maia's arms, tears streaming down her pale face. "Release her." She sensed the scarred man shift behind her so she spun around, parrying his blow with a strike to his chest but he leaped out of the way, grabbed her wrist then turned so that his back faced hers then jabbed his sword hilt at her head.

Amaya ducked then spun under her right arm, kicking her opponent in the gut as Maia was dragged towards the horses that stood waiting by a tavern, tethered to the posts. "Maia!" Amaya called out and the girl gave a wordless scream. A fist connected with her face and Amaya felt blood pour down her face from her nose, ripping back her head as she was flung to the floor from the blow.

Dazed and confused, Amaya stared up at the clear blue sky, squinting at the light as a shadow loomed over her, lifting something long and shining. As her vision cleared Amaya jerked backwards with a gasp as the sword descended towards her.

Suddenly a man darted from the shadows at full pelt, tackling the scarred man to the ground just as Amaya rolled out of the way, blinking against the ringing in her ears. She turned over onto her belly, staring at Tristan as he drew his sword then locked into an intense fight against the scarred abductor. Amaya wanted nothing more than to stay and watch Tristan as he fought with the grace and skill of a dancer, each movement smoothly rolling together into the next with each strike landing a blow. He never moved unless it were necessary.

However Maia's echoing scream forced Amaya to her feet and she stumbled still disorientated towards the horses. Two had been taken, leaving four behind. Amaya, though her mind was still a little addled from the blow of her opponent's swing and striking her head on the ground, selected the most athletic looking horse then mounted, whimpering slightly as the pain in her head throbbed but she turned the horse around and sprung into a gallop, racing after the riders and Maia.

Amaya wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve, smearing it further across her skin but she did not care. All her attention was focused on bringing Maia back. Her stolen horse bounded down the street, breathing deeply but the even pace rewarded Amaya with a closure of distance. She saw the riders pass through the main gate at speed, knocking a cart over with the contents spilling onto the ground.

The guards bellowed in rage but could do nothing with only spears. Several of them ran to mount their nearby horses but by this time Amaya had already soared over the cart, leaning forwards in her saddle as the horse landed. Her mount was not as flawlessly gaited as Arluin but he was certainly faster, which was a blessing.

The woman leaned low in the saddle, chasing after the two riders just ahead of her. The moment they broke into the trees, Amaya knew that she had only a few bare seconds to catch up before she would have to rely on tracking to find them again.

As she rushed under the thick cover of the forest Amaya saw them disappear around the path corner so she urged her horse forwards and leaned even lower, hoping this horse was as fast as it looked. The stride lengthened and the snorting breaths increased in pace as the horse stretched to run faster at his rider's command, eyes fixed forwards as they rounded the corner.

They had abandoned the path. Cursing in her native tongue Amaya quickly followed the trail left behind, pulling her horse back into a slow canter to weave through the trees, keeping track of every hoof print. They were certainly not stealthy, they made it easier to follow than if Amaya had been merely two steps behind them all the time.

The distance between each print reduced and Amaya guessed they had slowed down to let their horses breathe. Seeing the ravine and the tracks heading down into its belly, Amaya turned her horse to ride over the rise, cantering forwards then looked down, spotting the two riders with Maia thrown carelessly over one of their laps, his hand anchoring her down. Rage burned within her as Amaya silently rode her horse away, snaking down the slope before waiting, watching the mouth of the forest ravine patiently.

Their talking reached her ears and she lifted her head slightly, straining to listen. "All this just so that old Lazarus can have a bit of meat to screw with."

"It's more than that, she's the heir to her pa's fortune. Once we've dealt with that sack of wine we'll be able to take over without him. Our master will be king and we will bathe in women, riches and glory until we're too fat to even move and the girls we take to bed will have to do all the work." Amaya rolled her eyes. Was women the only thing men ever thought about?

"Still, if she's going to get married then why not have our fun with her first? I mean, if her belly gets filled then no one's going to notice?" Amaya's skin went deathly cold as her blood heated in her veins. She was going to de-man them before she slit their throats.

Suddenly Amaya realised she did not have a weapon. Cursing inwardly she lifted her reins, preparing to launch forwards with all the speed this horse had. "You hear that girl? You're going to know what a real man feels like before you go to that ancient bastard you're to marry." Soft whimpers of fear reached Amaya's ears and as the horse's heads walked into view, she kicked her mount forwards.

With no time to react Amaya turned her horse at the last moment, slamming into the two riders with all the force their pace had gained. The first horse reared, causing Maia to scream but Amaya reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her away as the horse dropped down and she kicked her mount forwards, awkwardly dragging Maia onto the horse's rump.

Instantly Maia corrected her seat and wrapped her arms around Amaya's waist as the woman rode her horse through the ravine, cantering carefully as not to lose the horse's footing on the rocky ground as the riders behind them bellowed in rage.

Once they were free Amaya pushed on for a gallop, sharply changing direction to swing through the trees and try and shake off their pursuers as Maia cried loudly, sobbing into Amaya's back. "I know you are frightened, sweeting but you must stop crying." Amaya said to her. "We need to lose them and that means we must be as quiet as possible." The girl made a strange gulping noise before swallowing her sobs, calming herself down as she gripped even tighter onto Amaya, making it difficult for her to breathe.

Amaya directed her horse through the trees, expertly keeping a slower pace to keep from slipping or ramming headfirst into the trees. The canter allowed them to gradually draw further distance from their pursuers, who had no skill whatsoever and struggled to control their horses through the thick mass of trees.

"Over there!" One of them roared and Amaya risked a look back over her shoulder, seeing them power through the trees, stopping and starting but somehow managing to keep up with her.

"Damn them!" She cursed then turned forwards, urging her mount on as they headed for what Amaya hoped was freedom. Suddenly the trees broke away and Amaya yelped in fear as the cliff edge suddenly loomed before them, forcing her to yank back on the reins and the horse reared, screaming aloud and both women were flung from the saddle, Amaya completely taken off guard.

When they both crashed into the ground Amaya cried out in pain, landing heavily on her back as the horse bolted, fleeing in fear away from the cliff edge and leaving the women behind. Amaya gasped for breath, clutching her screaming head before quickly turning onto her front. "Stay here. Don't move a muscle." Amaya whispered to Maia who nodded her head. "Even when they find you, don't run away. I'm going to get rid of them once and for all. Just trust me." Maia watched as the woman struggled to her feet then ran towards the treeline, positioning herself behind some bushes and kept low as the sound of horses approaching reached their ears.

Maia lay there on the ground, trying her best not to tremble. She lay face down to hide her tears and gave the impression of stillness, as if she had been knocked unconscious by the fall. Maia wanted to be home, soaking in the bath with Amaya's pleasant voice either talking in the beautiful language she sometimes used or singing softly to her as she stroked her hair, a feeling Maia remembered from when her mother did the same thing when she was very small.

When the riders slowed to a halt at the small clearing by the edge of the cliff, they dismounted and approached the unconscious girl in front of them. "I want her first." The taller and broader of the two said, striding forwards but his companion stepped forwards and grabbed his arm, wrenching around.

"You always have first go." He snarled darkly and the two suddenly faced off, glaring at one another. Slowly the taller rider slipped his hand for his sword, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you want to fight over it?" The smaller, redheaded rider glanced down before shaking his head, looking away. "You'll get your turn. I'll warm her up for you." Sickened to the stomach Amaya crawled forwards like a cat, stealthily moving towards one of the horses then slipped between them, murmuring a word of assurance before pulling herself up into one of the saddles.

Without waiting she kicked the horse forwards. As the taller man began to crouch down beside Maia he heard one of the horses moving towards them quickly and darted around to his feet. Amaya slammed her heels into the horse's sides and pulled back on the reins, encouraging it to rear up. The horse let out a loud whinny as his legs thrashed, kicking the taller of the riders back and he tripped over Maia's small frame, crying out in petrified fear as he tumbled over the edge.

Pulling the horse around Amaya caught the second mercenary, one of the hooves glancing off his shoulder which made him stumble backwards as he gripped it, crying out in pain as he teetered over the edge. With one well aimed kick of her foot after wheeling the horse around, Amaya sent him flying over the edge also. Both screams echoed through the valley as Amaya backed up her horse, breathing heavily. Suddenly her body crashed, falling into blackness as the second blow to her head finally finished her off.

Maia cried out and tried to catch Amaya as she fell from the saddle but only managed to catch her head, which was only a slight relief. Fear gripped her already racing heart as Maia looked around, suddenly alone. With Amaya knocked out cold, there was no one left to protect them. Inwardly Maia cursed herself for being so useless, she was not even strong enough to lift her friend into a saddle like she had done for her on their first meeting.

Not knowing what else to do, Maia tried to shake Amaya awake but she did not respond, completely taken from the world. Her breathing was steady which comforted Maia. Should she try and search for help? But if she left, how would she know the way back?

Grateful that it was a warm day Maia cuddled close to Amaya, crying quietly as she huddled into the woman's shoulder, curling into a pathetic, sobbing ball. She was not sure how long she lay there, only that Amaya was her only source of slight comfort. Amaya would wake up soon and then they could go home. Maya knew the way, she knew how to ride and she was brave, braver than any woman or man Maia had ever known before.

When Maia had awoken in the arms of a stranger those several days ago, she had initially been frightened but the warm voice and gentle tone had soothed her and when she realised it was a woman who was helping her to escape, Maia had instantly latched all of her hopes for freedom onto that woman, who was now her solace from the nightmares that her memories plagued her with every night.

Shivering slightly as Maia's constant weeping brought on an ache in her mind, she lifted her head when she heard the sound of a horse's call. It was faint but certain and Maia could feel the vibrations running through the ground of horses passing by. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She had to get Amaya attended to by a healer and safely resting in a warm bed if she was to avoid taking a fever. Taking a deep breath Maia sat up then called as loudly as she could.

"Help!" Her echo rang through the trees and she paused before calling out again. "Help us! Help! Please help us!" When the vibrations got louder, Maia protectively curled her arms around Amaya, lowering herself over the woman's body and watched the trees as time passed slowly.

When she saw the scarlet capes flickering in the distance, Maia almost cried out with relief. "Here! We're by the cliff!" When they stopped just within the foliage Maia watched several men dismount, including Galahad and the scout that Amaya obviously held affection for.

"Amaya!" Galahad called out and Maia watched as he ran forwards, glancing to Maia as he dropped to his knees and lifted his sister into his arms, her head rolling back as she remained limp and seemingly lifeless. Galahad stared at the blood staining her dress and face, cupping her cheek as he searched for a wound. "You sweet fool, sister." Galahad whispered, lifting Amaya's head to touch her brow with his, exhaling deeply.

"Galahad, we need to get her seen by a healer. She could have injured her head." Tristan spoke calmly but impatiently, eager to return Amaya into someone's capable care. Galahad nodded his head then fixed his eyes on Maia, who blushed and looked down.

"You take her Tristan. You are the faster and better rider." Galahad decided reluctantly, standing with his sister in his arms. The scout blinked but did not refuse as he carefully took the woman into his arms, cradling her close to his chest before turning and striding over to his horse.

Galahad took off his cloak and slowly reached around Maia to draw it around her and was surprised when she did not flinch. She sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve to dry away the tears. "You spoke."

"May…Maya needed help." She shivered, clutching the cloak close to her as Galahad stood then offered her his hand. Maia took it tentatively, swallowing her nerves as he helped her to stand.

"What happened? Where are the riders that took you?" In answer Maia turned to look at the cliff then faced the knight again, licking her chapped lips.

"She is an impressive rider." The girl whispered then her eyes widened in fear. "Is she going to be alright? I was so useless, I couldn't do anything to help her and if anything happens to her then I shall never forgive myself! I should never have entered into her life, or anyone's! I'm nothing but trouble, I should just…"

"Hush." Galahad told her kindly but forcefully. "Don't say such things. Not now nor ever. It is a blessing to have you enter our lives, Lady Maia." Maia gasped softly, staring up at the knight before nodding her head obediently.

"Mai. My friends call me Mai." Galahad smiled then gestured towards his horse.

"Are you fit to ride?" She blushed deeply and Galahad thought it the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

"I am not much of a rider." She admitted quietly and he smiled.

"Then you can ride in front of me. I'll keep a good hold of you so you won't fall. You have my word of honour." Nodding her head Maia reached out and placed her hand under Galahad's arm, drawing close to him slowly. He seemed so different from any man Maia had ever met before. His words were honest and kind, he looked at her with such care and concern that it warmed her shaking body from the core. As he lifted her up into the saddle Maia admired the strength in his grip and then again when he settled himself behind her and the men all turned their horses to return back to Camelot.


	9. The Ride

**A little Tristan/Amaya interaction for you guys, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tristan rode hard back to the castle, loathing the slower paces he had to give his horse to rest him a little then hated the gallop as it was not fast enough. Amaya did not look well, she was even paler and her lips were tinged blue. He held her close to him, his cloak wrapped around her to try and keep her warm but it did not seem to be making a difference.

Slowing his horse down once again when he began to show signs of tiring, Tristan dropped the reins with one hand to frame it against the woman's face, pleading silently with her to wake up. Glancing to his saddle he drew the water-skin, bit off the lid with his teeth then carefully dripped some of the water into her mouth, which opened naturally as she exhaled, tongue welcoming the drink as she swallowed all Tristan afforded her before giving her some more. "Wake up Amaya."

"Tristan?" She whispered, her brow creasing slightly as her eyes gradually opened, revealing the hypnotic blue orbs that fixed on him. She saw the scout's face relax as she looked at him and her eyes drifted to his tattoos that brushed against his cheeks, sharpening his features as Amaya exhaled deeply and closed her eyes again. Tristan shook her, clucking his tongue.

"Stay awake." She moaned in protest so Tristan shook her again.

"I'm awake." Her voice mutter hoarsely though she couldn't quite manage to keep her eyes open and her head swayed slightly before she slumped against Tristan's shoulder. "Where is Maia?"

"She's alright. Galahad is looking after her." Tristan assured her quietly, nudging his shoulder against her head to keep her conscious, even it meant irritating her. "Just do not fall asleep again. Keep talking."

"I don't want to." She retorted grumpily, shifting to get more comfortable in Tristan's arms which suddenly sparked a fever in her body, causing her heart rate to quicken when she realised that she was practically on his lap.

"Don't make me douse you with the rest of the water." She shot him a look. Finally after a couple of moments of scowling, her features softened.

"How did you find us?"

"The girl called for help." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Aye, she spoke. For your benefit only, mind." Amaya looked over Tristan's shoulder, hoping that Galahad and the others were catching up but saw no one behind. "And I am a very good tracker. It was not hard to follow the tracks you all left behind." Rolling her eyes Amaya tried to sit up a little straighter, swinging one of her legs up over the horse's neck to sit properly in front of Tristan.

His hand rested against her hip and she looked down at the contact, frowning slightly so he drew his hand back to his reins. He urged his horse into a canter and Amaya whimpered slightly as her headache returned. Tristan ignored the sound, knowing that it was better to return as quickly as possible.

When Amaya suddenly slumped to the side Tristan instantly caught her, pulling her back upright then shifted her against him, keeping her secure in his arms before sliding into a gallop when he saw Camelot's tall spires rising into view.

He galloped through the gates, forcing his way through the people as they hurried to get out of his way. The clattering of his horse's hooves against the stone only stopped when he halted quickly in the courtyard, Arthur striding forwards to meet them. Without a word Tristan slid Amaya from his arms and Arthur took her, holding her upright then swept her legs into his arms to carry her to the court physician.

Tristan dismounted then watched her retreating form, head tipped backwards with one arm splayed down towards the floor as the scout led his horse into the stables. Arthur set Amaya down on the worktable, the physician examining her carefully. "She is not wounded save for these cuts on her head. She is severely concussed."

"Will she be alright?" The king asked, watching the physician as he began to clean the wounds and wipe her face clean from the blood.

"In time. She merely needs good rest and something substantial to eat." The older man with thinning hair prodded her ribs. "She is too thin."

"I shall send Vanora to you." Arthur nodded his head and swept away, satisfied that Galahad's sister would be well cared for. Vanora ran all the way to the Amaya, flinging the door open and striding inside armed with Bors and two maids.

"Lift her up Bors, you'll need to carry her to her room."

"She can rest in mine." A voice whispered from the doorway and everyone turned. When they saw it was Maia who had spoken their jaws dropped in shock. "My bed will be more comfortable and it is freshly washed." Maia lowered her head, sniffing. "It is my fault she was hurt and so I shall help care for her." Vanora was the first to snap out of her shock, coughing to wipe off the look of shock from her face.

"Well then, you heard her Bors! Get moving!" Bors carried the still unconscious woman to Maia's room, the woman leading the way then opened the door. Once Bors was shooed away Maia helped the maids prepare a bath for Amaya as Vanora stripped her down to her shift. Once the water was ready they all lifted Amaya into the tub.

Vanora dismissed the two maids so that she and Maia could see to Amaya themselves. "So you're talking now are you?"

"Yes." Maia whispered, struggling not to tremble. "Thank you for all you've done for me." Vanora softened further, touching the girl's shoulder with her dry hand before continuing to wash Amaya's face and chest away from the blood. Once she was washed, dried and dressed in a fresh shift loaned by Maia before they slid her into bed.

Vanora had to rush away to see to other matters but Maia sat by Amaya's side, biting her lip nervously as she listened to make sure that she was still breathing. A few minutes passed before there was a gentle tap on the door. "Mai? It's me."

"You can come in Galahad." Maia answered him softly and the knight walked in, closing the door quietly before approaching the bedside. "She is alright, just resting." The woman said, standing to give up her seat but Galahad shook his head and gently sat her back down again. Galahad sat down on the bed, reaching out to brush Amaya's hair back from her face, her curls spilling across the pale pillow, revitalised by their recent wash.

"I cannot believe I failed her again." Galahad murmured softly, his hand falling limply to his side. "I had spoken to her mere seconds after the attack, I had walked away and did not know anything was amiss until the guards were alerted."

"It was not your fault, Sir Galahad." Maia told him in a tender voice, reaching out and touching his wrist. "She was brave to ride after me. In all honesty I did not expect any kind of rescue. You have a wonderful sister and she is very strong, I should not worry for her so much."

"But I should have been there to protect her." He argued, clenching his fist tightly before letting the tension go.

"You cannot protect someone all the time, eventually it becomes too tiresome. All you can hope for is the chance to protect the ones you love when they need you the most, when you are there beside them." Maia said then stood, joining his side as he looked into her eyes and she smiled softly. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before she blushed and looked down. "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask." Galahad said to her. "And I shall provide whatever your heart desires." She blushed further but smiled at his charming words.

"I was wondering if you could teach me to ride." She admitted quietly. "I have a fine mare, Aquila, whom Amaya gave to me but I am stuck with simply leading her around the fields or turning her loose to give her exercise. I should like to ride her properly."

"I will teach you." Galahad agreed, reaching out and tucking a long lock of golden hair behind her ear, making her blush deepen again. "If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"You are too kind." Maia murmured in her light, airy voice that Galahad was swiftly coming to adore. It was a gentle as a chime, melodic as a whispered song and as light upon the ear as a feather's touch. "I know I hardly deserve to ask for anything."

"Nonsense. You deserve far more than anyone on this earth could give you." Galahad told her with a warm smile. "With a face as beautiful as yours, only the stars themselves would suffice to crown your head." Her smile brightened further.

"You are good, Galahad. Very good and kind." She whispered then turned her head to modestly look at her hands. Galahad reached out and touched her chin with his finger, turning her head to face him again.

"I am also known to be honest. I mean every word." He rose, turning to face the woman then lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand gently before lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I shall meet you in the stables tomorrow after breakfast." He said to her in his calming voice. "I would wear riding attire, if I were you." She nodded her head, making a note in her head to ask Vanora if there were any riding dresses in her seemingly endless wardrobe of ladies wear.

At the chime of the afternoon bell Galahad smiled. "May I escort you to the afternoon meal?" He asked politely, one hand held behind his back as he continued to hold Maia's hand. She glanced over to Amaya.

"Should one of us not stay with her?"

"It may be best to simply leave her to sleep. My sister will not go anywhere, do not worry. More likely she will sleep until tomorrow afternoon." Maia giggled and Galahad was enchanted by the sound as she rose up and nodded her head then dropped an elegant curtsey.

"In that case, my lord, I would be honoured." Galahad smiled again and led her away like a gentleman. When the door closed behind them Amaya cracked open an eye then smirked, rolling over.

"Finally." Sinking into the soft pillows and the warm covers Amaya drifted in and out of sleep, turning over several times. Her mind became wide awake when someone entered the room, however. She lay perfectly still, trying to gather her sleep ridden thoughts when someone touched her shoulder and turned her over. Her eyes shot open to catch the intruder's wrist but she frowned when Tristan arched his eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" She asked him quietly, sighing as she pulled the covers higher over her shoulders.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She shook her head. Tristan remained standing there, staring at her loose hair. It rippled across the pillow and a powerful urge to reach out and touch the silky tresses overcame him but he stilled his hand before he could make a move. "I came to see if you were alright. Galahad was not very useful in describing your state of health seeing as his attention was solely focused on the girl."

"I'm sure." Amaya murmured, keeping her eyes closed. "They are both smitten for each other."

"Anyone can see that." Tristan replied sardonically, shifting on his feet then glanced to the door.

"Are you hungry?" Amaya asked the scout who frowned as he turned to look back at the woman, who had rolled over and was now looking up at him innocently. He shook his head. "Then sit down and keep me company." A smirk tugged at his lips as he looked to Maia's vacant seat before taking it up and drew a little closer to the bedside, their eyes locking on each other briefly before Amaya closed her eyes to rest.

For a long time nothing was said between them. Amaya was not sure why she had asked him to stay but she felt like she needed him close beside her. His presence was a comfort, though sometimes it made her skin burn and chest constrict tightly.

"I have nearly finished your bow." Tristan suddenly stated and Amaya sat up quickly, her eyes snapping wide open.

"You have?"

"I shall bring it to you once I am done." A smile lit her features and Tristan felt inwardly proud.

"You work faster than I would have expected." She said to him, still smiling. "I remember it took my father several days, sometimes a week, to get a bow perfectly carved. Sometimes he went through practically an entire tree just to correctly make the one bow." Tristan shrugged.

"I am good with wood and I have had many years practice." His soft voice made Amaya relax back into the pillow as her muscles went lax. "Try and sleep now, Amaya. You will feel better tomorrow." Tristan got up to leave but Amaya caught his hand without thinking, making the scout freeze in place but he did not draw away.

"Stay." Her voice whispered and he could not help but sink back into the chair at the simple plea. Her thick lashes rested against her cheeks, her once pale lips now rosy red once more. She wanted him to stay. Did that mean she cared? Had feelings for him? Or did she just seek company and his was the only one available. Tristan didn't know what to think. Women were just too damn complicated.


	10. Payment

**Any fangirls, be prepared to squeal ;) just warning you in advance. Thanks for dropping by, don't forget to keep coming back as I post more and more chapters for you all!**

* * *

Returning to work against Vanora's orders to stay in bed, Amaya continued as if nothing had ever happened. As three days flew by without so much as a whisper of disturbance, Amaya helped the other maids prepare for the grand celebration the Queen was organising to surprise Arthur. She scrubbed the floors of the great hall along with a few other girls, working the brush into the stones. By now Maia would be having her riding lesson with Galahad and the other knights were either training or on business of their own.

Amaya touched the back of her head where the cut was healing nicely. Taking a deep breath she stood, having finished her section them moved forwards to help her old roommate with her part, the young girl shooting a grateful look to Amaya as she knelt down then began to scrub.

When Amaya's arms began to ache she sat back and sighed, rubbing her brow with her sleeve to wipe away the sweat before continuing her work. After that they started to polish the gold and silver plates, goblets and cutlery as well as the candlesticks, setting up the long tables either side of the hall with a large space in between for dancing. The tapestries were beaten for dust, the shutters thrown wide open to let in the light and air then every available hand sped down to the kitchens to help with last minute preparations. Amaya stopped in her tracks, frowning slightly as she listened to a pair of maids gossiping in the doorway ahead of her, their heads bowed low.

"The Woads will be here tonight, here to seal the fate of that brute locked away in the dungeons." One of the whispered, holding her hand to her mouth to dry and drown out the sound but Amaya's keen hearing still picked up her words as they drifted down the hall.

"I heard they've been torturing him for nearly a week and he hasn't cracked. No man can get through to him. He's like an ox, they say he's all twisted and broken…" The maids looked up when they heard Amaya striding towards them.

"Away with your chattering, there is still work to be done." They scuttled away, blushing bright red as Amaya thought to the Woad locked away in the dungeon. They had been interrogating and torturing him all this time? It seemed unlikely, Arthur was not one for inflicting harm on another however that did not mean the guards would take matters into their own hands.

Striding forwards Amaya decided what her next task was to be. She poured some broth into a bowl, set it on a tray with a mug of fresh water along with some clean cloths, another pitcher of water and some basic healing utensils which she tucked into her apron before heading to the dungeon.

Carefully she descended the stairs, the tray in front of her whilst holding the pitcher by the handle. The glimmering torches lit her way and she strolled past the mostly empty cells. There were a few pickpockets here and there, some brawlers and one or two mercenaries but at the far end, sat alone in a damp, dark cell was the Woad.

Amaya approached slowly, fixing her eyes on the prisoner but when a guard stepped in front of her, she stopped and turned her eyes to the man. "Ah good, lunch." He sighed with relief but when he reached out for the broth Amaya pulled away.

"Not for you." She told him sternly then gestured. "For the Woad." The guard frowned then turned to look at the Woad who had lifted his head slightly. Even from this small distance Amaya could see he was in a bad shape. There was blood on his face and a deep slash on his abdomen, she couldn't see for certain but she suspected that he may have a dislocated shoulder.

"The Woad? Why waste good food on him?"

"It is not prudent to let him die of starvation, dehydration or of a fever due to his wounds before anything useful can be extracted from him." The woman lifted her chin. "So open the door." The guard blinked but nodded his head after a moment of consideration. He selected a key from the ring he wore on a hook on his belt then unlocked the door, walking in. "Now you behave, filth." Before he could even kick the Woad Amaya had kicked him in the back of his knee, sending him down.

"That's enough. Leave us be until I call for you again." The guard rose, shot a filthy look to the woman then strode out, slamming the door shut with a loud clank of iron, locking them in again. The Woad fixed his eyes on the woman as she set down the pitcher and tray to kneel down before him. "Would you like me to tend to your wounds first or would you rather eat?" The Woad lifted his hands, showing several of his fingers to be dislocated.

In answer Amaya shifted closer and took the first hand, glancing up to him before taking his middle finger and forcing it back into place. The Woad tensed but only uttered a soft hiss for each time the woman slid the fingers back into place before gripping his left arm, hand curling under the elbow then pressed into the joint, locking the shoulder back into place. With a final grunt the Woad jerked away, turning his head. Amaya looked at the smeared woad on his body, marring his skin. "You are not a real Woad, are you?" She questioned him softly and he shot her a quizzical, yet impressed look. "Most Woad warriors have tattoos, yet you have none and there is no woad on your back, which means you painted yourself up and Woads never do that. It is ceremony to paint one another." She informed him, remembering what Galahad and the other knights had told her about Woads in passing. "Who are you?" The man arched an eyebrow at her, dark eyes glinting like jet before he looked to the broth.

"Hungry. I'm hungry." Chuckling quietly Amaya lifted the bowl then began to feed him herself as his fingers were still useless at the moment, stiff from being dislocated so long. Spoon feeding him Amaya said nothing as he tracked his rough features. He had a crooked nose, scarred lips and a prominent brow furrowed deeply with lines, the dark mane of his hair reaching his shoulders. Finally Amaya sighed.

"You may as well tell them what they wish to know. It is no use putting yourself through all this pain for nothing."

"What do you care? Why are you here?" He looked to the open wound in his shoulder. "You were the one to strike me with a dagger." Amaya shrugged.

"You are lucky I was not aiming for your heart." He blinked at her then smirked a little.

"A good shot, especially in the dark." She nodded her head in thanks then fed him a little more but he gestured to the drink, so she lifted it to his lips and he drained it away. "I tell them what they want to know. It is the fools who do not listen who you can blame for my pain."

"I am listening." Amaya said to him softly, wetting a cloth with some of the water from the pitcher then began to clean his wounds, wiping away much of the woad and blood then brought out a bundled of leaf herbs. "Chew on these, they will help with the pain. Just ignore the bitter taste." He took them without question and chewed them quickly, the unpleasant taste never showing on his features.

Once he had finished he regarded the woman slowly, his eyes wandering over her blank features before he sighed. "I was hired by Aurelius. I'm an assassin by trade, one of the rougher ones." He began quietly as Amaya then continued to treat his wounds. "He wanted me to find some papers for evidence that there are disturbances in the north, Woads who reject Arhtur's rein so that he could bring them to his side and rebell against the king." Amaya glanced up when he hissed, breaking his tale before he exhaled and continued on. "Also with a charge of getting rid of Arthur and his trusted knights in the process?"

"And the Queen?" Amaya asked gently as she swabbed some disgusting looking pus away. "What of the Queen?"

"He intended to have her himself, seeing as he's already killed three wives when they failed to give him sons. His first only gave him a daughter who he was going to sell as a wife to some rich lord down in the south with hundreds of men at his command." It all made sense. Arthur had pieced together that side of the puzzle but now everything rested upon the meeting the king would hold with Merlin and the best course of action of eliminating the threats before they would become all too real.

Amaya leaned back for a moment regarding the pitiful man before sighing. "Do they have any plans?"

"How should I know? All l know is that I'm destined for the pyre." He shrugged as the woman lifted the bowl and began to feed him again. "I'm just the hired brawn."

"I can speak to the king. Perhaps I can petition a quick death. A painless one. I will also inform him of your treatment so that he can reprimand his guards." A look of gratitude passed over the man's face. "Do you have a name?" He snorted.

"Not one I share with strangers." Amaya smiled at him, nodding her head as she scraped the last of the broth onto the spoon then gave it to him. He sighed, savouring the taste in his mouth before swallowing. "I do know one thing. Aurelius is going to be double crossed. Lazarus intends to take the throne himself with his army, I don't know how but I do know when." Amaya arched an eyebrow. "You have a fortnight before he reaches your gates and beware their spies. They are everywhere." Amaya held his gaze for a moment before leaning forwards and pressing a tender kiss to his brow, silencing him fully.

"I shall pray to my gods to deliver you safely to the Keeper's arms." She murmured then collected her things. "I shall try and come back, if I cannot then I shall be sure to send more herbs and food down with another maid or manservant." She promised him, turning to leave. "Guard!" The man grunted and sauntered over, unlocking the door then let her pass before twisting the key in the lock once more.

She said nothing as she walked back through the dungeons and climbed the stairs, exhaling deeply. Amaya needed to speak with Arthur urgently to deliver the knowledge she had gained from the assassin. Opening the door awkwardly Amaya stepped out into the open to meet Tristan's firm gaze.

"What were you doing down there?" He demanded quietly, glancing to the items in her hands.

"Seeing that the prisoner who intruded upon Arthur's private study did not die of his wounds." The scout frowned. The knife wound had been treated, surely? "Perhaps you should keep a better eye on the guards down there. Their boredom elapses into violent fits." She snapped simply the stalked away but Tristan stepped in front of her.

"What did you do?" He growled at her darkly, catching her arm. "Why were you down there talking to him?"

"For your information, I have the knowledge required to start protecting this city." Amaya drew her arm back and lifted her chin to glower at the scout intensely. "The guards down there did not believe him when he was telling the truth."

"And how would you know whether he's lying or not? You're just a…" Tristan caught himself, biting on his tongue as Amaya bristled.

"A maid? Yes, I am just a maid. A woman with no intelligence, life experience, ears or eyes, apparently." Stepping around the scout Amaya strode over to the kitchens to drop of her tray. Tristan exhaled, realising his mistake only too late. Why was he such a fool?

Amaya glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the scout had already moved away. She ducked through the door then tossed everything in her hands onto a table, dusting off her hands as she strode towards the stairs. "Maya! I need you to…"

"It will have to wait Nora, I have to see the King urgently." Amaya called back and the redhead scowled but nodded her head. The raven haired woman raced up the stairs then sought out Arthur who was with his councillors in the war room, discussing in low tones.

Amaya knocked then entered when she was given permission, standing boldly before the scrutinising men and her new King. "My lords, I have information on the plans of Bacchus Aurelius and Cornelius Francesco Lazarus." She declared and Arthur nodded his head, allowing her to enter further. Amaya shut the door then took several steps towards the men, who looked at her with mixed expressions. "I visited the Woad in his cell when bringing him food. He is no Woad, he is an assassin hired by Aurelius to kill His Majesty the King and his trusted knights." Amaya began and one of the lords snorted.

"Away with this girl, what does she know of such matters?"

"Let her speak." Arthur rejected the portly lord's tone then looked to Amaya for her to continue.

"He was searching through your study for the treaty between yourself, the Woads and all those who elected to stay in Briton with their titles, lands and wealth. He was searching for the names of those who did not swear allegiance so that Aurelius could persuade them to join him in a rebellion against you." Amaya paused, licking her lips before continuing. "The assassin told me that Maia's marriage was arranged for an alliance to involve Lazarus and his military force to siege the city, which will take place in two weeks regardless of the match not taking place. Lazarus wants power and he plans on taking it with or without Aurelius's help."

Arthur exhaled, lowering his head as he gripped the table, digesting the information. "Thank you Maya, you may leave no. Do not fear, we shall take care of everything." Amaya did not leave.

"My lord?" Arthur looked up. "The assassin requests that in return for this information he be granted a quick death. Also, I think you should know that your guards beat and torture their prisoners for fun during their shifts for nothing better to occupy themselves with."

"Impudent girl." One of the other lords snapped, his beard bristling. "How dare you speak to your King like a familiar? The fate of that filth shall be decided without your little meddling…"

"Silence." Arthur ordered, standing up straight. "Maya is a good friend and the sister to one of my most trusted knights. I value her opinion, advice and knowledge just as much as I value yours." He stepped around the table and stood before Amaya who looked up into his fair eyes easily. "Do not fear, I shall not prolong his suffering. I will ensure that my guards know their vows and duties." Satisfied Amaya curtseyed then left the room, feeling a little more at peace with herself.

The Woads arrived quietly, slipping through the streets with only a few stares from anyone who bothered to look. Merlin, the knights and Arthur sat in private council in the round chamber for hours as Amaya helped Guinevere to get ready with Maia's aid. "Maya, pass me the perfume please." Guinevere requested and both girls reached out for the bottle, their fingers brushing.

Maia blushed. "Sorry, our names sound a little too similar."

"Perhaps we should shorten yours to Mai." Amaya suggested softly, taking the bottle and spraying a delicate amount of the incense onto the queen who lifted her head to allow the scent to reach her neck. "And I will remain Amaya." Nodding her head in agreement Maia swished out her fine skirts, nervously pulling at her dress to shape her a little better. Amaya smiled to her, looking over the peach and cream dress with gold thread running through the bodice as her sleeves draped down towards the ground. It shaped and fitted her perfectly, accenting her curves and bringing out the golden light in her hair and the pale green of her eyes.

"Well, now that we are ready, we should be going." Guinevere declared, reaching for her jewellery box. "Just one last touch." She opened the lid and Amaya at first did not see the necklace she had selected until the queen had turned around. Amaya's eyes flickered up briefly but then her eyes snapped to the necklace that wrapped close around Guinevere's neck, glinting in the sunlight with pearls and rubies.

The necklace Lancelot had purchased. Instantly Amaya began to wonder at the gift. There was more to this than first appeared, especially how Guinevere stroked the centre stone slowly, closing her eyes to sigh wistfully before she strode towards the door, Maia following. "Do not work yourself too hard, Amaya!" Guinevere called cheerfully over her shoulder and Amaya glared at the woman's back. She would have to be more careful from now on. The Queen obviously had secrets she would rather hide.

Amaya remained curtseyed low as the two ladies left the room though Maia paused and looked back. "You will come and join us later, will you?" Amaya shook her head.

"I must sweep the courtyard after I have helped to serve the food for the court." Amaya said to her, rising with a smile. "I shall enjoy watching you dance with my brother, do not worry." Maia blushed then nodded her head, leaving Amaya to her thoughts.

The necklace. What did it mean? Had Arthur simply requested Lancelot go and purchase it for his wife or was it a secret lover's gift to his woman? Amaya would have to watch the two of them very carefully. Once she had put all of the combs, brushes, powders, oils and perfumes away Amaya hurried down to the kitchen and picked up a platter of roasted pork, the crackling looking crispy and succulent as its delicious smell rose to her nose and made her mouth water.

She carried it up to the great hall, sliding through the door that a manservant held open for others to bring in the food. The hall was starting to fill up, ladies and lords beginning to take their seats as the musicians began to play merry tunes on their lutes and flutes. Amaya brought the pork joint over to the table and set it down just as Bors took his seat. "Why aren't you dressed for the feast?" He demanded as Dagonet and Gawain joined him. Amaya looked up briefly.

"I am not joining you tonight. There are still chores to be done." The three of them glanced to one another, puzzled at Amaya's lack of festive spirit.

"Come, put away that horrid dress and join us for the dancing and feast." Gawain said to her, leaning on the table as he smiled to her. "You can be a lady tonight and not just a maid."

"I am just a maid." Amaya answered, shrugging one shoulder as she began to direct other platters to suitable places. "I have been a hunter for my clan then worked my way over here, it is the only way of life I know."

"You do not have to be like them." Dagonet told her softly whilst gesturing a hand towards a group of giggling ladies who stood with their hands behind their backs, looking over the handsomer men in the room. "Just be yourself, Maya. Let yourself enjoy tonight instead of sitting back." Amaya reached out and gripped his hand, squeezing it softly before letting go.

"Thank you for your concern but I am more comfortable as a working woman. You all have a pleasant evening, Bors? Enjoy the food. Vanora was sure to order all of your favourites." Everything else forgotten Bors rubbed his hands together, gazing out to the abundance spread before him. Amaya returned several times with various platters of food and each time, she would be requested to stay by one of the knights and each time she would decline.

She was happy to see Maia and Galahad dancing almost every dance together, smiling broadly as Amaya watched the ember between them begin to grow into flickering flames. They only had eyes for one another and it warmed Amaya's heart. She was a little disappointed to find that Tristan was nowhere in sight. Where was he?

Once or twice Amaya was dragged into a seat by Gawain and Dagonet, who forced her to eat and drink something. "I have to…"

"No." Dagonet said to her sternly, glancing up when he heard Lucan's shriek of laughter as the children all danced together, skipping and twirling with one another. "You have not eaten all day."

"I am not hungry."

"Eat, Amaya. I shall not let you go until you do." He picked up some chicken as well as various other food items and anchored his hand on Amaya's shoulder whilst Gawain poured her some wine. She sighed but began to eat a few things. Her time had been demanded so extensively that Amaya had not had a moment to herself to eat. She had not realised how hungry she was.

Three cups of wine later Amaya stood, smiling at Gawain and Dagonet. "May I go now?" They nodded their heads.

"Once your chores are done, come and sit with us." Gawain invited kindly. "This celebration will last into the night and probably the morning." Amaya thought for a moment.

"Perhaps, we shall see how tired I feel." Knowing that this was the best answer they were going to receive, the knights both nodded then Gawain rose to ask a fair lady to dance, the woman swooning at the sight of him. Rolling her eyes at the exaggerated display of gratitude Amaya turned and headed towards the door where she could escape to finish her work but not before Arthur stood and lifted his goblet.

"Friends, my wife has just given me the most heaven blessed news." Everything went silent as the king offered a hand to his wife, lifting her to her feet as she glowed with pride. "She is with child!" Everyone burst into applause and cheered as Guinevere looked to her husband then out to her subjects. Amaya clapped quietly then found the Queen's eyes rested on Lancelot, who was dealthy pale though he made a show of smiling and banging his goblet on the table along with the other knights who began to chant. "Rus, Rus, Rus, Rus, Rus, RUS!" The familiar chant sent bolts of lightning up Amaya's body, making her close her eyes and inhale deeply, an image of battle as the cavalry charged the Roman ranks, chanting in unison as they aimed their spears for the invaders from another land.

Shaking her head slightly Amaya sighed, leaving the hall quietly. A child. This was not good. If the child was in fact Lancelot's then it would be illegitimate, a bastard. If it was a boy then he would sit on the throne one day and rule this kingdom but he would not be the true heir. This was terrible, how was Amaya to find out who the real father of the child was? Maybe he would show signs of as he grows older, perhaps he may Arthur's eyes or noble character. However if he turned out to be a womaniser with dark hair and eyes, then Amaya would have to do something. She refused to allow Arthur to be treated with such disrespect. He was a king and a good man. He deserved better.

Descending the stairs Amaya walked through the kitchen where several of the cooks were taking a nap, utterly exhausted from the day's work so she took a broom and carried out to the servant's courtyard, sweeping away stray leaves and dust as the summer twilight sky began to darken further.

Someone came around to light the braziers then left Amaya alone in peace, humming a quiet tune under her breath along with the music that poured from the hall that rose behind her, the open windows flickering with a golden light as merry laughter and joined in with the instruments along with the rhythmic beating of feet dancing in the hall.

Sighing wearily Amaya stopped her sweeping and wiped her brow, struggling to keep her eyes open. Perhaps she would have to save dancing for another occasion, she was barely standing upright as it was. As twilight turned to dusk the darkness settled around Amaya and she was soon sweeping by the light of the flames trapped in the braziers.

Once her task was done Amaya returned the broom to its place, closing the closet door behind her then turned around. "Lucan?" She blinked at the boy who looked up at her, smiling. "What can I do for you tiny mouse?" Amaya asked, smiling welcomingly as she lowered herself down to his height.

"Aren't you lonely?" He asked winsomely and Amaya blinked in confusion. "Only everyone is upstairs celebrating and you're down here still doing chores. Don't you like to have fun?" Amaya chuckled, ruffling Lucan's hair which made his grin broaden.

"I am not a very good dancer, I'm afraid. It is better that I stay down here and keep my pride than fall over my own feet up there." Lucan nodded his head, fiddling with his sleeve.

"I am not a very good dancer either." He admitted then yawned wearily, rubbing his sleepy eyes as Amaya smiled warmly down at him.

"Perhaps you had better go to sleep, tiny mouse." She suggested softly and the boy nodded, letting Amaya place her hand on the back of his neck to lead him away. When they walked out into the courtyard Amaya stopped and turned Lucan to face her, taking her skirts to curtsey. "My lord, would you be so kind as to accompany me in this dance?" Lucan smiled brightly and bowed politely and low, his long hair falling into his face until he rose again.

"It would be my honour, fair maiden." He replied then took Amaya's outstretched hands and together they galloped around the courtyard, laughing as the music provided them with the rhythm. Lucan bounced on his feet, leaping up into the air as Amaya then swung him, causing him to laugh as she set him uneasily on his feet again.

They danced cheerfully, picking up their feet to rotate around one another then Amaya clapped her hands as she twirled with Lucan mimicking her movements, both of them smiling to the stars. When Dagonet's amused laugh reached their ears they stopped to turn their smiles on him. "I am sorry I interrupted."

"Pa! Did you see? I got Amaya to dance!"

"Well done Lucan." Dagonet chuckled again, lifting the boy up and ruffled his hair. "It is better than any of the rest of us achieved. Though now I think it is time you went to bed." Lucan nodded his head, collapsing against Dagonet's broad shoulder as his tired little body gave up the battle of trying to stay awake. Dagonet rested his hand on Lucan's back to keep him warm then nodded to Amaya.

"Goodnight Dagonet." She said to him softly. "I shall also retire." The knight nodded his head again, glancing up to the great hall before fixing his eyes on Amaya's pale face. She still looked a little frail, he was beginning to become serious concerned for her welfare. She had worked tirelessly for a full week without respite from dawn until dusk and she still was not eating properly.

"Do not be afraid to rest in tomorrow." Dagonet said to her quietly. "You deserve to have a day to yourself."

"But there will be much that needs to be done, cleaning up after the celebration." She argued but Dagonet shook his head.

"There are other servants who can attend to that. Rest for tomorrow and eat properly. You are too thin and too pale, Amaya, you are worrying me." The healer said to her kindly and she sighed, nodding her feet. "I shall inform Vanora."

"Thank you." She told him sincerely then watched as he carried Lucan away, who had his arms wrapped around Dagonet's neck as he slept. Amaya turned around and faced the stars, the same stars that she used to gaze up at every night back in her homeland. It all seemed a distant memory now. Nothing in her life had been worthy of remembrance save for her parents these last seventeen years. Nothing had been beautiful and nothing had made her happy the way her brother had. It had taken her a long time to realise that she had needed Galahad as much as he had needed her.

Yet now she was here, by his side, everything seemed so much brighter. Even the stars shone with a strange warmth she had never seen before. Taking a deep breath Amaya closed her eyes as the wine rushed to her head. She should not have drunk so much so quickly. She would be sure to remember her mistake should the situation arise again.

Soft footsteps reached Amaya's ears and she turned, stiffening at the presence that approached her but relaxed when she saw Tristan. The familiar feeling of deep attraction settled on Amaya as she looked at him walk towards her. His gait was a little lilting and Amaya guessed he had had one too many cups of ale or wine though when he stood directly in front of her, she could smell the sweetened scent of wine on his breath and she licked her lips against the taste, looking directly up into his eyes.

He held her gaze for a few moments before looking down to her hand, which he took gently into his roughened grip and pressed something hard and wooden into her fingers. Amaya gasped, lifting the bow up to her face so that the torchlight could reveal its perfection to her. She turned her body, pulling back the string carefully with a flawless stance that Tristan instantly admired, his eyes following the defined shape of her jaw as her lips parted, breathing softly as she tested the balance and strength of the curving bow.

It was an exact match to Tristan's in shape though it looked newer and there were some distinct markings carved into the front at the top end of the bow. Amaya let the string go slack then ran her hand over the symbols of her clan which Tristan had added for her. "It's beautiful Tristan. Thank you." She murmured, eager to use the day Dagonet had insisted she use for resting to take Arluin hunting. Tristan slung the quiver from his shoulder and held it out to her. He had fletched her some arrows also?

"Briton arrows are nothing compared to ours." Tristan explained monotonously, watching her eyes light up as she took the quiver of arrows with a grateful nod. The attraction he felt for this woman was overwhelming, from the curls of her hair to the alabaster skin that became milky smooth when bathed in moonlight. He struggled to keep his face placid and unreadable as with a single look, this woman threatened to undo him completely. "What do I owe you?" Tristan frowned at her. Payment? He did not want payment from her, the bow was a gift. Surely she did not expect him to want something from her for such a humble request?

Amaya looked up at the tense scout, wondering what was making him feel so ill at ease. Maybe he had not drunk enough wine?

All further thoughts were snatched away from Amaya as Tristan lowered his head to hers in a slow but smooth movement, brushing his lips against hers as heat seared through her soul, flaming her skin as one hand curled around her neck, pulling her closer to him with Amaya gasping in shock, freezing in place as the scout's lips moved tentatively against her.

Tristan tested the waters, groaning inwardly at the feel of her soft lips against his. They were cool to the touch and tender though when he touched the inside of her mouth with his tongue, she was warm and welcoming as her eyes slid shut and she stepped closer to him.

He wanted more of her, more of her mouth, her body, he wanted all of this woman before him but he restrained himself, not wanting to frighten her. If he had had no self-control then Tristan would simply ravage her right there and then without a care who might see or hear them. Gently he eased his lips open and she shaped hers to his, her arms hanging loosely by her side as she had no clue what she was doing. Wait, what _was_ she doing? She was kissing Tristan!

Fire burned in her chest and Amaya gasped again, tilting her head upwards to reach him a little better, lifting one hand to brush her fingers against his face, trailing them down as he pressed his mouth a little harder against hers.

Then all at once he pulled away, turning his head to whisper huskily in her ear, the sweet taste of wine still on her lips and tongue. "That will do for now." He told her then strode away quickly, not looking back to the dumbstruck woman, who stared after him then lifted a hand to her swelling lips.

Not knowing what else to do Amaya slipped back into the shadows, turning then ran all the way to her cot in Maia's room where she slid her bow behind her chest then slipped from all clothes save for her shift then crawled under her covers, shivering slightly as she breathed quickly, trying to recover herself from the shock of what had just occurred.

Amaya did not know what to think or what to believe. It was all too sudden and confusing. Opting for the best course of action, Amaya did her best to go to sleep and rest.


	11. Merlin of the Woads

**Glad to be back with another chapter and I promise I will have more on the way because next week I'll be going away again and won't have access to a computer :'( anyway, here's next chapter and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

With a dull thud another arrow struck the target so Amaya sighed, tilting her head to the side as she lowered her bow. All arrows struck fair but it presented very little challenge so Amaya walked over to the arrows she had already fired and gathered them up and placed them back in her quiver before heading over to the stables.

"Arluin." Amaya called out and the horse lifted his head, ears swivelling forwards then he called out a soft greeting. Amaya smiled, putting her bow and quiver down to start tacking him up. "We're going to go for a ride and hunt game." She said to him in a gentle whisper. _"Would you like that my friend?"_ Arluin snorted then lowered his head as she put on his bridle.

Once he was ready she slipped the quiver onto her back, tightening the buckle then attached the bow also so that she could swing up into his saddle and walk him out of the stables. Amaya followed the path down into the main courtyard where she saw a large stage had been raised with braying crowds shouting and throwing rotten food at the figure who was being held down to the executioner's block. The assassin. Amaya's eyes widened in alarm before she regained her composure. The man stopped struggling as his chin touched the block, clenching his jaw as he faced down, awaiting his death.

Arthur stood in a galley, looking down from the balcony upon the prisoner with a sadness locked deep within his eyes. He lifted his hand and the sword was lifted up, preparing to strike. The assassin looked to the side, sensing someone's firm gaze on him and he was shocked to see the maid looking at him, wearing a dress of dark green with a large skirt to modestly cover her as she sat atop a powerful looking horse.

Seeing her there was a small comfort as she looked at him without pity but a sweet tenderness. He would have hated to have her pity, he wanted it from no one. He had made his choices and this is where they had led him. Looking at the woman was almost like looking at a friend, which appeased his mind as he relaxed. Arthur dropped his hand.

The swing was clean and fast but the assassin held Amaya's gaze till the last moment and then it was all over. She turned her head away from the spray of blood and moved Arluin through the crowd, pushing him through as they all cheered and shouted numerous curses and insults to the dead man.

Pushing all thoughts aside Amaya focused on the road, trotting out of the city as the bright daylight brought warmth and comfort to her. Once she was free she urged Arluin into a canter and rode into the trees, quickly abandoning the path and followed a stream, going deeper and deeper into the woods before dismounting and quietly drew her bow and an arrow after tying Arluin to a tree to keep him from wandering away, though she doubted he would.

She trod silently through the trees, listening carefully for any signs of something she could hunt. The dry ground was hard under foot but it did not affect her stealthy walk as there were sparse leaves on the ground to cause a rustle, save for the pine needles. Lowering herself down Amaya fixed her eye on a warren of rabbits, nibbling at a mound of grass.

She selected the largest one in sight then drew back her arrow slowly, taking aim. On the exhale she released, her arrow hissing shrilly on the air as it struck the rabbit through the neck, killing it instantly but the other rabbits bolted away, scrambling for safety and Amaya barely had time to catch one more with another quick fire before she stood, now completely alone.

Taking a length of string from her pocket Amaya tied the two rabbits together then carried them on her belt, stretching her arms upwards before tightening the laces of her bracers. She continued on, searching for more game but found nothing for a while, save for a herd of wild deer and she did not fancy having to haul a giant carcass back to the city so she left them alone.

Returning back to Arluin, Amaya froze when she saw an old man stroking her gelding's nose, carrying a staff in his other hand. His skin was tattooed heavily with various shapes and patterns though when he turned around, Amaya saw age and with it wisdom in his ghostly blue eyes. "Amaya. It is good that we meet." He welcomed, bowing his head so Amaya returned the gesture, bending her knees slightly to show deeper respect.

"You are Merlin." She guessed and he nodded his head. Amaya stepped up to the older man, casting her eyes over his wizened features and wild hair. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"Come, come sit with us." Amaya nodded her head and untied Arluin from the tree, leading him as she followed Merlin who had set up camp with his people not too far away. He had come only with warriors and a few councillors, all of whom watched Amaya with a curious expression before going about their business. They gnawed on the bones of animals they had hunted though Amaya could not see how they had managed to feed all that were here. "We are not the best of hunters. They remain with our clans to feed them." Merlin explained so without a word Amaya took the rabbits from her belt and held them out to a woman who sat by a fire. She looked up at the offering then turned to Merlin who nodded his head.

She murmured something and bowed her head in gratitude before taking the animals and began to prepare them for cooking. "I can hunt for more, if you like?" Amaya offered. "I am good with my bow, I too hunted for my clan." Merlin smiled and rested his hand over her head in blessing.

"We would be grateful, but we are moving on soon. Do not fear, we can manage until we return back to our people." Merlin brought Amaya over to his own fire where the woman tied Arluin up close by then sat down opposite the Woad leader, who regarded her with a distant yet analytical expression. "You were the one to warn Arthur of his enemies?" Amaya nodded his head. "He will have no threat from my people. I have assured him any resistance north of the wall will be dealt with by myself and my warriors. They will see in time that this change is for the good."

"Arthur still has enemies to the south." Amaya reminded him. "The threat is not over."

"No, less than two weeks." He agreed. "This faceless man will not be easy to defeat, he has many men at his command, bought from his own lands and from across the seas." Nodding her head Amaya looked into the flames, listening to the relaxing lilt of the ancient man's voice. "He will need you to help keep him strong."

"I am just a maid."

"You are a hunter, a warrior, a woman of strength unparalleled." Merlin correct firmly, lifting his head as he set his staff before his feet. "You will be important for the victory of Arthur, I foresee much greatness and toil ahead of you. You will need all of your strength to keep walking forwards even when the day is darkest."

"What can I do? I am not a part of Arthur's council and do not know anything about his plans. I am just a maid and that is all I shall ever be." Merlin regarded the woman silently. He saw a great light around her, pale golden white. Her aura. It was powerful yet gentle, warm to touch and be in the presence of. This woman was destined for great things, Merlin could sense it.

"Beware, Arthur will need you at his side, both in battle and away from fighting. He faces many challenges to secure his throne but I believe in time, he will emerge victorious. He will need his knights by his side. Make sure nothing breaks them apart." Instantly Amaya's mind flickered to Lancelot and Guinevere. If they truly where lovers then they could rip the entire kingdom apart. Arthur would be heartbroken, the knights would turn their backs on Lancelot out of disgust and they would cease to be a brotherhood.

"I shall." Amaya nodded her head. "I shall protect them." Merlin lifted a hand in blessing which Amaya took as a sign that she could go. She rose to her feet, bowed her head again to the renowned leader then returned to Arluin's side, whispering to him gently as she led him away.

Once they were a fair distance from the camp Amaya mounted up and trotted forwards, guiding Arluin around the trees as she headed away from the sun, which took her west towards Camelot. "What am I to do, Arluin?" Amaya asked with a sigh. "I am no use at this sort of thing. I am just a maid, not a great leader like Arthur. I do not know what it is I need to do in order to protect them all."

The horse snorted softly in reply and Amaya smiled, patting his neck gently. Once they found the road again Amaya eased Arluin into a canter, smoothly journeying back to the city. Without warning Tristan's kiss replayed in Amaya's mind, causing her to blush heavily and bite her lip. She did not know what had overcome her to kiss him back, or rather what had propelled him to do such a thing but all Amaya knew was that she wanted him to kiss her again, with more fire and less chivalry.

Her hand curled around the necklace Lucan had made for her, rubbing the mark with her thumb as the trees brushed past her. The bottomless and seemingly undeniable attraction she felt towards Tristan had fuelled her response to his kiss, for definite, but what about him? It was so sudden she had not expected it. She had always believed Tristan thought of her as a simple person who was sometimes there, or even just a maid as she was.

Yet he had kissed her. Groaning aloud Amaya tilted her head backwards, praying for the gods to simply show her what to do. She was no leader, she was always the follower. Though when living with her clan she had often led them to safer places or organised the hunts. They had always looked to Amaya for answers or advice, letting her direct them to keep them safe.

This was different, however. This was not the wild, it was an entire country on the verge of war. Amaya knew that when Arthur had ordered Bacchus Aurelius to be brought to Camelot for questioning and to face judgment, he had fled and in turn, taken his own life when he knew there was no escape for him.

Cornelius Francesco Lazarus, however, posed a greater problem. He had ignored his summons and Arthur did not dare send an escort to retrieve him as he held enough influence and power to simply do away with them. He was also not prepared to assemble his army to ride out and meet him. Yet. Amaya believed Arthur was planning on drawing the battle away from the city to protect his people from harm.

Perhaps it was time Amaya quietly begun searching for some armour to wear for battle.


	12. You Anchor Your Feet

**This one is a little shorter than most of the others so it's just a filler, hope you like it all the same and thanks for dropping by, love you guys XD**

* * *

Stealing away quietly Amaya carried the practice swords she held over to a dummy. She worked her fingers, reviving her old skills though she was slow and a little clumsy at first, she gradually fell back into her old tricks and ways, twirling the wooden blades around her body to then strike several fast blows at the stuffed figure before her, moving her feet as her father's teachings came back to her.

She was moderate with blade skill, Amaya could use them well enough to keep her alive but she doubted she would be able to depend fully on her swords seeing as they had none that suited the style of fighting Amaya's father had taught her with. She needed finer, longer blades like Tristan's, with an elegant curve yet a slimmer breadth still.

Once Amaya was warmed up she picked up a blunt edged long sword, testing its weight before spinning around, slashing at the sack with a powerful sweep before performing several blocks and counters, frowning as she tried to remember everything her father had taught her over the years. She was out of practice, which was not helpful seeing as she now only had just over a week before Arthur would move out with his army and meet Lazarus head on.

Something did not feel right. Amaya pulled back from her stance, cocking her head to the side then tried the counter she had just tried again. Once more it ended with her off balance, teetering slightly as she almost tripped over her own feet. Scowling, she tried again only slower.

Amara guided her sword down at an imaginary blade, knocking it back upwards then spun around with the movement to continue the momentum then thrust forwards, her blade tip digging into the centre circle of the dummy's heart but still her ankles were twisted together, causing her to lose her poise as she stumbled to regain her footing.

"You anchor your feet." Amaya spun around at Tristan's remark, seeing him leaning against a pillar nonchalantly, watching her sceptically. Instantly heat rushed to Amaya's face so she turned her face away from him, feeling her gut twist at his presence. She did not reply but did not move either, not wanting to continue her practice under his watchful eyes.

When she did not hear him leave, Amaya sighed impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Why are you out here so late?" Tristan asked her bluntly, continuing his fixated look upon her person. "It is dark."

"So that I could be alone." She snapped at him but he didn't flinch from her intentional bite, merely arched an eyebrow and moved towards her. At the sound of his approaching footsteps Amaya turned and lifted the blunt blade, pressing the tip into his chest so he stopped where he was, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Let me help you."

"Why would you want to do that?" He scowled at her.

"Because your stance is appalling. It is an insult to our people." In answer Amaya pressed the blunt weapon harder into Tristan's chest, forcing him to back up a couple of steps until she was satisfied with the distance. They glared at one another, the heat flashing between them enough to burn an entire harvest. Locked in a stalemate, Amaya knew that he was not going to leave without her sending him away, so she took a calming breath so that she could speak in a civilised tone.

"I want to speak with you about what happened yesterday night." Tristan tensed, his memory flickering back to the occurrence and instantly he wanted to repeat the event, yearning for her touch. She had kissed him back. Through his wine filled mind he was certain of that. However when he had walked away she had not called out to him, not even to make him explain himself. She had not even struck him, which confused him further. Why the hell had he acted without thinking? "Why did you do it?" Tristan said nothing, unsure of what to say. Amaya stepped forwards, narrowing her eyes. "I command you to answer my question, scout." Her tone angered him, the powerful emotion in his chest transpiring to fury as he lowered his voice to growl at her.

"I was intoxicated."

"Yes, I could tell that." She replied sarcastically, placing one hand on her hip and lifted her chin proudly. "Is that the best answer you can give?"

"Why should I explain myself to you?" He snapped, stepping intimidatingly closer but Amaya merely scowled, her lips thinning into a firm line.

"Because it is not right to go around kissing women then leaving them wondering what on earth possessed you to do such a thing!" She flung back at him, dropping the sword on the ground with a loud clatter to fold her arms across her chest. "Now explain." Tristan snarled.

"It meant nothing. We were both affected by the wine and you were just there. Alright? It won't happen again, you can be sure of that." Inwardly Amaya flinched. So it had meant nothing. She was wrong with the placement of Tristan's affections. Hardening her exterior Amaya nodded her head curtly then turned around, picking up the sword then strode over to the rack to put the blunt blade back in its place. This was no use, she would have to discreetly ask Galahad to train with her so that she could receive some proper practice. "Well? Nothing to say?"

"You have made your case made perfectly clear." Amaya replied curtly as she slid the practice sword away, brushing her fingers against the hilt before turning to face the scout. "What more is there to say? You were a little drunk, I was light headed and you listened to your primeval desires when in close contact with a woman. Now that I have nothing left to say to you, I bid you goodnight." Her tone was bitter and iron cold. With a slight flinch Tristan realised his mistake. He should not have said that. He should not have told her it meant nothing.

"Amaya wait…" He started but she was already striding away from him back into the servants' wing to escape him. With a sharp growl Tristan clenched his fists, looking down to the ground. "You stupid fool, Tristan." He murmured to himself then slumped to the ground, his back to the pillar as he held his head in his hands. What should he do now?


	13. Storyteller

Sweeping her blade across Amaya knocked Galahad's aside then lifted her leg up, twisting her body to kick him in the chest then threw her torso downwards, flinging her feet over her head to land one of them on Gawain's blade, forcing it from his grip as she landed, gripped his wrist then elbowed him hard in the face, making both Bors and Dagonet laugh as they watched.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Gilly shook Lucan's shoulder as the boys watched with fascination. Amaya lifted her hands, spinning on the spot to avoid a thrust from Galahad's wooden sword then hooked one of her feet around his ankle, yanking him down to the ground then used his shoulder to wheel over his body, avoiding Gawain as he lunged for her, now recovered from her blow.

Her body remembered the way it had used to move, smoothly rolling into the movements and gliding into the next as gracefully as a swan. Galahad spun around and jabbed at Amaya with her sword and she tilted backwards, avoiding the blow then stepped out of reach, taking a moment to recover her breath. Gawain and Galahad looked at each other and then to Amaya, who slowly began to smirk. "You are good at evading." Galahad said to her finally, changing grips on his wooden sword to hold the blade part behind him. "But you must trust more in your counters and use more offense."

"I am not very good with the blade itself." Amaya admitted, lifting the sword up with a sigh. "I am used to wielding two longer blades of slighter make."

"Like the ones father had crossed behind his leather bundles?" Amaya blinked, shocking that Galahad remembered them. He gave a little shrug. "I remember more than I used to."

"Yes." Amaya nodded. "Those ones."

"We can see if the blacksmith can make something for you." Gawain suggested but Galahad lifted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Amaya will not need weapons. She is not joining any battles." Amaya quickly hid her smirk. "Why are you doing this again?" Galahad asked her with a frown, peering suspiciously at her. Amaya gave her brother the most innocent look she can.

"If we are going to be at war then I want to be prepared." She replied then lifted her blade. "Let us try again." Gawain nodded his head then gripped Galahad's shoulder, nodding to him. The younger knight relaxed his stance and stepped aside so that Amaya could face Gawain one on one.

"Only attack this time. I will defend." The blond haired knight said to Amaya who nodded her head then strode forwards. She flicked her sword up but Gawain deflected it easily so she moved her hand around and slashed at his exposed stomach but he blocked, countering with a strong flick which pushed Amaya's shoulder away from him. She frowned, trying to think of other attacks.

Deciding that it would be better to simply let her hands do the work and not her mind, Amaya went for Gawain. He parried and blocked her strikes, which were admittedly quite strong though sometimes a little ill placed and she was managing to push him back. When she left her left side open Gawain went for the strike, pressing the length of his blade into her ribs and she gave him a gentle smile. "I did say."

"Do not worry, not everyone is meant to wield a sword." He said to her then looked to Galahad who was speaking with Bors and Dagonet. "What do you all think?"

"You need to use your speed against opponents like us, Amaya." Dagonet said to her and she listened attentively. "It is your greater weapon, do not go for strength in every blow." Amaya nodded then looked to Bors who grinned.

"You're trying to fight like a man." The woman chuckled.

"It was how I was taught." Bors nodded his head then shoved at Galahad.

"Go teach her how to fight like a woman, then she'll be alright." The knight glared at his brother before rolling his eyes and approaching Amaya. He placed one hand on her shoulder then lifted her sword with the other, turning it to knock against Gawain's. "One, two, three and strike." He showed her the movements, twisting the blade to the other side then on the third count, swept it around to lift Gawain's sword up then disconnected to strike forwards quickly. "This is about speed, not strength." Galahad stepped back then nodded. "Try it."

Without giving Gawain the time to prepare himself Amaya shot forwards with the first strike then turned her hand over for the second, Gawain only just keeping up as she then lifted the blade in a circle, drew her own back then stepped closer to slash against his torso, glad that the blade was only wood.

Gawain looked down at the place where Amaya had just landed a hit then grinned. "Perfect." He nodded his head. "Just remain light on your feet and loosen your grip on the hilt, it will help relax your wrist so that you can move it better." Amaya nodded then took up her stance again to repeat the sequence. Galahad and Gawain worked with her, Dagonet and Bors sometimes calling out advice until she was gleaming with sweat and gasping for breath. Seeing her exhaustion, Gawain called for a stop. "We can continue tomorrow, if you like?" Amaya nodded her head, her throat too dry to speak as Lucan and Gilly rushed over, the former holding some water for her to guzzle down.

"Will you be a knight one day?" Lucan asked as Amaya tipped back her head, gulping down the refreshing water before looking down at them.

"No." Galahad said brusquely before she could answer. "Not if I have any say in the matter." Amaya rolled her eyes but smiled all the same, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"You worry too much." She said to him with a pointed look before returning her gaze to the two boys before her. "But my brother is right. I am just a maid." Gilly grabbed the sword from Amaya's hand and lifted it awkwardly, turning to face Lucan.

"Prepare to fight to the death!" Lucan's eyes widened and he leaped out of the way of Gilly's clumsy swing, grinning suddenly.

"Have to catch me first!" Lucan cried then raced off as fast as he could.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gilly shouted after the boy, dropping Amaya's sword then ran after Lucan, yelling for him to come back so he could fight with him like a man. Amaya laughed, retrieving the sword then dropped it onto one of the slots in the rack. Taking a deep breath Amaya lifted her head towards the sun, closing her eyes to bathe in its warmth.

"You're looking better." Dagonet said to her gently, coming to stand with her. "Not so pale."

"I slept rather well the last few days." Amaya said to him. "For a change."

"Now we just need to get your appetite up." The woman chuckled as she lowered her head and opened her eyes.

"I do not think you should worry, Dagonet. I feel as if I could eat a horse already." He smiled, glad that Amaya was beginning to pick herself up from the pale, ghostly person she had been only a week ago. She seemed so much brighter, full of life and joy. It was hard to find her without a smile these days and she sang from time to time, though mostly when she was alone. You would have to hide behind a door to listen to her which was what the children mostly did.

Amaya left the knights to continue their training, using a towel to wipe her face from the sweat that stuck to her brow and neck horribly. Her thoughts wandering away with the wind Amaya stepped around the corner the same moment as someone else but she just about managed to draw back before she could collide with the scout. She shot him a look then stepped around him, continuing to wipe the sweat from her. Tristan watched her go out of the corner of his eye, a strong tug pulling on his chest to follow her but he broke it by turning his head and continuing forwards again.

She could not help but look back, pausing before climbing the stairs. She tossed her towel into the laundry room then went to the kitchens to plate up some food to take to Arthur as he had not been present at breakfast and she doubt he had eaten at all this morning. Taking some warm, freshly baked bread she sliced up three pieces then took some grapes, apple slices, cheese and cold ham with a mug of ale before climbing up to the war room where he had not moved from all night as Guinevere had complained.

Balancing the tray on one hip Amaya knocked then waited for Arthur as he got up and opened the door, his frown disappearing when he smiled down at Amaya. "Good morning Amaya, how can I help you?"

"I think it is I who needs to help you." She said to him then lifted her tray of food. "You need to eat, my lord."

"Arthur. Just Arthur." He said to her then permitted Amaya to enter. She walked over to the table and set down the tray and ale, which Arthur picked up and drank from deeply, sighing contently as he then slumped in his chair. Amaya looked at him then glanced to the map before him. "Is there anything I can do, sire?" He shook his head, rubbing one hand down his face.

"I had hoped for a little more time of peace and plenty before my next adversary revealed himself." Arthur murmured softly, plotting another mark on the map. He slowly looked up to Amaya who met his eyes evenly. "Perhaps you can help me." She tilted her head, signalling she was listening. Arthur beckoned her forwards and she stood at his shoulder as he ran a hand over the map. "The story you told the children the other night about a horse lord and the invaders from another land, do you know the one I mean?"

"Yes Arthur." Amaya nodded her head. "But it was not just a story, it is our history. Sarmatian history." Amaya explained. "One of the few battles that my people won against the Romans." Arthur nodded his head in understanding.

"I want you to explain the battle to me again, only with more detail. I could not hear it all when you last told it." He tapped a finger to a point on the map and Amaya looked at it briefly. "And perhaps it may save our lives if I can recreate it." Nodding her head, Amaya thought back to the battle that her father had told her at least a hundred times before.

"I do not remember names but I know what happened." She excused with a little embarrassment, she should have paid better attention to her father's storytelling. "The foot soldiers of my people lay in wait for the Romans to appear in a vast grassland of space, facing the hill that the Romans would march over." Arthur lifted a finger, signalling for Amaya to pause so she waited as Arthur sought the map for a suitable location. He planted several markers down on the map before nodding.

"It was dawn, the sun not yet arisen but it was light enough for the warriors to see. They waited until finally, the Romans were in sight. They attacked one another, neither army gaining the upper hand. Eventually the Sarmatians called for a retreat, drawing the Romans forwards where they then entrapped themselves at the base of a cliff." Arthur moved a few markers away and Amaya waited for him before continuing. "They remained in formation and drew up their shields over their heads, lowering themselves down to protect themselves from the storm of arrows and stones that fell from the cliff top, cutting down the Roman army by a third. Before the invaders could reform the ranks, the sun rose from under the hill and the infantry turned their shields over, the bright beaten metal reflecting the sunlight into the Romans' eyes, blinding them."

Amaya took a breath, pausing to glance to Arthur who was frowning at the map before him so she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Before they could turn to gain the upper ground again, the cavalry rode over the hill and from the flanks, sweeping away the invaders under not a drop of blood had not been spilled." Arthur nodded his head, leaning back in his chair then flicked away one of the markers, leaving only one standing. Amaya looked to it, seeing the land markings which showed her the high and low ground as well as the cliff. There was a lot of trees surrounding the area, which wasn't entirely to their advantage but it had higher ground than the other marker, making it more suitable.

"Well. If your plan works, I'm afraid I may have to promote you to being one of my council members." Arthur said to her and Amaya smiled warmly down at him then reached across, pulling the plate of food towards him.

"Eat. Or Dagonet will not be impressed when you fall ill." Arthur nodded his head and picked up the bread and began to bite into it with slices of cheese, sighing as he let his head roll back wearily. Once he had finished eating his mouthful he looked to Amaya, who was looking at the map intently.

"We could cut off their escape through the trees with trenches of pitch." Amaya suggested slowly, tracing her finger along the treeline. "They are likely to have horses so the fire will scare them and the archers can deal with them once they are disbanded." Arthur nodded his head.

"It is a good idea." He agreed, leaning forwards again but Amaya pushed him back in his chair then dropped his plate in front of him again with a small flick of her finger. "No more planning until you have eaten everything before you." She told him sternly, turning around to lean against the table and make sure he ate the food. Arthur ate rather hungrily, wolfing down everything quite quickly before leaning back in his chair again and smiled up at Amaya who took the plate then the mug, nodding to Arthur before curtseying. "I pray all goes well." She said to him.

"Thank you, Amaya. You have been a great help."

"My pleasure, Arthur. Should you need me to tell you any other stories, I shall be glad to be of service." The king chuckled, nodding his head as Amaya dismissed herself, leaving Arthur in peace and to return to her duties.

* * *

 **This girl is smart :)**


	14. Little Wolf and His Lady

**Warning - Galahad/Maia fluff! Galahad fans, you have all been warned ;)**

* * *

Dusting off her hands Amaya smiled over to Maia as the woman cantered around the small arena, confidently riding Aquila as if she had been doing so all her life. Stepping away from the hay Amaya had just shifted she approached the fence and leaned against it, placing her head on her arms to watch as Maia pulled Aquila's head gently around then trotted up to her, the horse breathing deeply. "Galahad is a good teacher, is he not?" Amaya mused aloud, reaching out and stroking Aquila's nose. Maia blushed then nodded.

"I am so grateful to you both, I don't know how I shall ever repay you." Amaya shook her head.

"Your happiness is reward enough. You are our ward, Maia, and we will always provide for you. Do not worry for repayments." Maia blushed again, stroking Aquila's neck.

"But still, I have done nothing to earn…"

"Don't fret, Maia." Amaya soothed her gently. "All you need to do is focus on enjoying your freedom and all the blessings it reaps." Coyly Amaya pursed her lips with a smirk, still stroking Aquila's face. "My brother is very handsome, isn't he?" Again Maia blushed, a lump rising to her throat as she gulped.

"Yes. Very handsome indeed." Looking around Amaya hid her grin.

"And speaking of the devil…" Maia gasped as Galahad approached, turning her head away to hide the blush.

"Sister, my lady." Galahad greeted as he got near. "Are you both well?"

"Very well, brother." Amaya said, placing her hands on her hips. "But I have to see to some chores. Those floors won't scrub themselves, you know." With that she turned and walked merrily away, leaving Maia alone with her brother.

Galahad looked to Maia who slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "You look well in the saddle, Maia, you are a fine horsewoman." He complimented and she smiled.

"Only thanks to your excellent tuition." She replied softly, lowering her eyes slightly to gaze at him through her long lashes. Turning her head she guided Aquila into a trot then sat in her seat for a canter, working Aquila around in circles to keep her in shape.

With a soft sigh Galahad watched as she rode, her long hair flowing behind her like a rich golden banner. He was so content to watch her that he was not even aware that he was staring. Maia blushed under the watchful knight's gaze, feeling a nervous knot in her stomach tighten.

Without warning a bird flew across Aquila's face, causing the mare to squeal and rear up suddenly, the force throwing Maia from the saddle with a cry of alarm. "Maia!" Galahad called and leaped over the fence as the horse bolted away, kicking up her hooves before stopping at the other end of the school, twitching nervously and shaking her head.

Falling to Maia's side he lifted her up, brushing her hair back from her face as she groaned softly then turned her head to look at Galahad. He sighed with relief. "You're alright." He assured her gently. "You don't look injured."

"No, no I'm fine." She promised him, her hands going to his shoulders as he lifted her up onto her feet but when they looked into one another's eyes again, they both went perfectly still. Galahad's hands rested around her tiny waist as hers remained on his shoulders. She was so beautiful, slightly breathless from the shock but the flush to her face only enhanced her fine features, casting them in the rosy glow of innocence. Galahad knew he should pull away, that it was not gentlemanly like to keep such an intimate hold on a lady but he did not want to draw back. She smelled so sweet and the curve of her waist was simply too tempting to let go of.

Maia stared up into his crystalline blue eyes, completely enchanted by their lightness. She didn't realise it but she was leaning closer, stretching her neck and rising onto her toes slowly to reach his face. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and Galahad instantly knew that she wanted the same that he desired. He too had been inching forwards, inhaling her scent quietly but at the small signal, he closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to hers.

Maia whimpered at the contact, trembling as the feeling of desire rose in her chest, her mouth remaining perfectly still against Galahad's as he slowly moved his lips against hers, guiding her inexperienced mouth until she had tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss, growing in confidence as Galahad's heart hammered in his chest.

Maia's own heart fluttered madly like a butterfly's wings, brushing against her chest as she kissed Galahad, feeling utterly at ease now that she had adjusted to the strange sensation. All too soon their light kiss ended and their eyes rested upon another, both slightly breathless from the intimacy they had just shared. "Galahad…" Maia whispered and the winsome tone drove the spark in his chest wild with want.

"Maia, I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, no I wanted it. I wanted it Galahad." One hand reached out and touched his face, gently stroking his cheek as she leaned against his chest. "Please, do not say it was a mistake. Do not push me away."

"I would never push you away, Maia." Galahad murmured softly to her, placing a tender kiss on her lips and then her brow as she sighed contently and rested her head against him. A loud whinny caught their attention and Aquila snorted indignantly, shaking her mane and stomping her hoof.

"Oh! Aquila, are you alright my sweet?" Maia asked, looking to Galahad who smiled then wound an arm around her waist and led her over to the horse who stepped up to her mistress as she reached out and held the bridle, gently stroking her nose as the mare stepped closer again, nuzzling her face before allowing herself to be led away.

The two walked together back to the stables, neither quite knowing what to say until finally, Maia spoke up. "Where does this leave us now?"

"Well my fair maiden." Galahad said as he stooped down and plucked a single daisy from the ground, presenting it to Maia who smiled at the gesture then let him tuck it into her hair. "I would very much like to court you, if you would grant me the honour."

"I would like nothing more, Galahad." She murmured, lifting herself up onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "You make me happier than I have ever felt in my entire life." Galahad rested a hand against her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek as she smiled.

"I want to make you smile every day for the rest of our lives." He whispered to her, leaning down to rest his brow against hers. "And fill every passing moment with happiness."

"As I want for you." She replied softly, taking his hand. They stayed there like that, wrapped in one another's presence until Aquila impatiently nudged Maia, making her topple forwards slightly into Galahad who chuckled.

"Come, I think she wants to rest in her stall." Maia nodded her head and they walked to the stables together, Galahad's hand at her waist. She was giddy with joy as she began to untack and brush down Aquila, Galahad joining in. When he was certain no one was watching Galahad grabbed Maia's waist and spun her around, kissing her quickly then smirked, tucking his head to her cheek and planted his lips there as she giggled, curling her arms around him.

Aquila snorted, turning her head away from the new couple as they frolicked behind her frame. Completely transfixed with Galahad's features Maia began to kiss tiny trails over his face, mapping out his face to memory so that she could carry that smile of his everywhere she went.

Entrapped by her beauty Galahad reached forwards and sealed their lips together passionately, gradually escalating until Maia was pressed into the wall, moaning quietly as Galahad kneaded her waist, their lips locked in a fiery dance that Maia did not know she could dance.


	15. Truth Revealed

Frustrated Amaya threw down the sword with a loud growl then struck the dummy with her hand, flinching as the coarse wood firmly deflected the blow. Drawing her hand back to nurse it tenderly Amaya looked down to the training sword she had been using. She simply was not made for swordplay, she kept on forgetting the sequences and always seemed to lose her footing or overbalance. It was easy to evade attack, seeing as Amaya had excellent precision and could see where the blows would land before they struck and moved out of the way accordingly.

Also she was better at hand to hand combat, using her opponent's body against them as well as their weight and their own clumsiness. Her father would be ashamed of her if he could see her now. How many times had he drummed the practice into her? How many hours had she wasted on sword practice with hardly anything to show for it in the end?

Her mind wandered back to the day Maia had been kidnapped from the market. She had used a sword then but very poorly, though some had remarked that she looked magnificent when fighting against the brutes. Closing her eyes Amaya allowed her shoulders to sag. Perhaps she should just give up? Scouts had already reported Lazarus's army moving towards them and Arthur had already challenged the man to meet on the battlefield in three days' time. The plan he had devised with Amaya's help was risky. The infantry would have to face the enemy army a fair distance away from the cliff, meeting in an open grassland as to not draw suspicion but then at the call for retreat, they would have to run through the woods with their heavy armour and shields to reach the cliff.

It was taking a chance but Arthur was sure that the plan would work. All they needed was a way to stall the army to give the infantry a chance to make the run. With four days to go Arthur was still finalising everything and preparing his troops for battle as well as fortifying the city in case something went wrong.

Amaya had already decided how she was going to follow the knights. She was going to slip in with the army, dressed as a boy with armour then march with them to battle. The only thing was she did not know how she was going to sneak through undetected with her bow, seeing as it was the only weapon she truly trusted herself with.

She couldn't join the archers as they would go to the cliff top and Amaya needed with the infantry so that she could protect her brother from harm. It was a tough one, one that she intended to overcome. "Maya? Are you alright?" Galahad asked with surprising cheer as he walked over, a certain lightness in his step. Amaya cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What has you grinning like a fool?" She asked him teasingly and his smile only broadened.

"Maia and I are courting." Amaya threw back her head and laughed, making Galahad join in with her laughter also.

"Well, I am glad for you." Amaya said to him after her laughter had silenced a little. "I was wondering when you would gather the courage to tell her how you feel, I was beginning to wonder if I should simply smash your heads together to make you both see sense." Galahad shook his head.

"No need." She reached out and took his hand, smiling proudly at him.

"You deserve her." Amaya murmured, sighing softly as Galahad gazed at her.

"Maya?" She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "I am so glad you came to look for me." She shifted closer and took his other hand also, lifting them both to her lips as they sat on the sanded ground, completely alone save for the call of birds that twittered around the city.

"Me too." Her soft whisper spoke fountains of words to Galahad, a lifetime of lost conversations, years of no sibling affections and an abundance of emotion that stirred Galahad's heart to the core, threatening to let tears spill from his eyes but he blinked them away as he pulled Amaya into his arms, his leg propped against her back as she leaned into his chest.

"Now, what has you so riled up?" Amaya sighed then looked up at him with a soft smile.

"It no longer matters." She assured him. "Go little wolf, you leave in tomorrow. You should spend all the time you have with your dearly beloved." Galahad blushed slightly which made his sister chuckle at him. "Go on, you don't need to keep your boring old sister company, she has things she should be doing."

"If you are sure." Galahad questioned hesitantly but Amaya rose to her feet then pulled Galahad up as well, brushing off his shoulders from some sand he had collected.

"I am sure. Go on, you never know what may happen, Galahad, so make sure you make every moment count. Make them count because one day, you may find yourself waiting at the veil and you will be alone with nothing but those moments to remember until we are all once again reunited. Make them count, make them an abundance." Galahad nodded his head then placed a soft kiss on Amaya's cheek, making her smile.

"I wish you a good day, sister." He murmured then turned to find Maia. She watched him go silently, proud of the man he had grown into before putting the training sword away and moving off to collect the laundry that should be dry by now. She took the shirts, breeches, tunics and jackets from the line, pressed them until they were all crisp and neat then folded them systematically, using the last item of clothing to wrap around the folded the set of clothes for each knight before taking her large basket and heading over to the knights' quarters.

She slipped through the barracks, her presence drawing the attention of off duty guards, they eyes wandering over her form though none of them said a word. They knew who she was and that she was untouchable. Untouchable but still physical, they could look and dream all they liked

Shaking her head with a scowl Amaya stopped at Dagonet's room, which was first and knocked, though when she did not receive a reply she stepped inside and sorted out his clothing, putting everything away neatly then looked to his crumpled bed. Amaya sighed, shaking her head with a smile then shook out the blankets, neatening everything down then plumped the pillows, setting everything in straight order before collecting her basket and continued on.

Lancelot was in his room. When Amaya received a reply she paused, biting her lip with a frown before walking in. Without a word she walked over to Lancelot's chest. "Ah, beautiful Amaya. Come to keep me company?" He asked in his usual cocky voice but Amaya did not answer. Lancelot frowned at the cold reply, tilting his head to the side as he sat up in his chair. "Is something wrong Amaya?" She turned around, basket propped against her hip as she fixated her blank look on his face. Finally she spoke.

"The Queen adored the gift you gave her." His face paled and his eyes widened slightly before he quickly wiped the expression away and smiled, spreading his hands.

"I do not know what you mean." He brushed it off but Amaya was not convinced.

"A rather expensive gift, don't you think? What compelled you to spend such money on your queen?" Lancelot swallowed then touched his neck as he smirked.

"I still do not understand what you are talking about, sweet Maya." She could tell he was lying. It was written all over his face as a few beads of sweat began to roll down his face. Amaya shook her head in disgust then walked away. "Maya, Maya wait!" Lancelot called and darted after her, shoving his arm in the doorway to block off her escape. "Please, let me explain."

"How could you?" Amaya demanded with a sharp hiss? "This is not Sarmatia, Lancelot!"

"I know, I know…" The woman made to step forwards but Lancelot grabbed her arms and pushed her back into the door, making it clunk as it hit the wardrobe situated just behind. "No, you mustn't tell anyone. You can't. Promise me you will not say a word." His dark eyes blazed fiercely but Amaya was not intimidated.

"Why should I? Give me one reason why I shouldn't go to Arthur right now and tell him."

"Because it will tear us apart." Lancelot growled, gripping her arms tightly, causing her to flinch. "If you tell anyone, it will destroy us and we are going to war in only three days. Do you want that? Do you want us to stand divided?" With a pang Amaya realised he was right. She could not tell anyone. Not yet. Seeing that he had won, Lancelot sighed with relief.

"You must swear not to see her again." Amaya said to him. "By blood, swear you will not touch her again."

"I…I can't. I love her Maya." Amaya shrugged his hands from her, shooting him a sharp glare.

"I do not care. You must swear to me, Lancelot." Slowly he nodded his head then drew a knife from his belt and cut into his palm lightly, drawing blood then clenched his fist tightly, trapping the blood in his hand but it began to trickle down and hung like droplets off his skin, drop by drop falling to the floor.

"I swear, on my blood and the blood of my ancestors to never touch the woman in question again." He murmured sincerely and Amaya saw pain flash across his face and for a moment, she pitied him. With a sigh she touched his shoulder.

"It is better this way." He shoved her hand off, shooting her a look.

"There. Satisfied? May I be cursed forever, as I will not be able to keep this promise long." Amaya shook her head then turned to leave but Lancelot's hand shot out once more, trapping her. "I will never forgive you for this." He growled at her darkly and deep down, Amaya was terrified by the monster she saw before her. Lancelot genuinely looked like he was going to kill her, glowering down at her with a fiery intensity.

Amaya was about to fight him off and run for her life when Tristan announced his presence. "Let her go Lancelot." The knight growled but pulled back, letting Amaya step out of the doorway and he slammed the door shut behind her. Amaya flinched but sighed with relief. "Did he hurt you?" Amaya felt the hypnotic pull towards the scout throb in her chest but she pushed it aside as she shook her head. "What…"

"Don't ask." Amaya muttered and turned away with a bowed head. Tristan winced, closing his eyes before following. Amaya heard his steps behind her but paid him no mind, opening Tristan's door to stride inside and put away his clothes as quickly as possible. The scout entered his room and put down his bow and sword, setting them on the table then glanced to Amaya. A great tension resonated between them, escalating to soaring heights as she looked up at him for a brief moment then hurriedly looked away again.

His eyes followed the inward curve of her waist and the wide shape of her hips and yearned to know what it felt like to simply hold her close to him. "Good day." Amaya shot at him as she stood and walked past. Tristan reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her around.

"Can't you at least be civil?" He growled at her, the flames in his chest similar to that of hate but not quite the same. He couldn't quite explain it, these sensations were painfully new to him.

"At least _I_ bade you a good day." She snarled back, wrenching her arm free. "Don't you dare touch me again." Spinning around she strode from the room, leaving Tristan seething and at a loss for words. The woman was so infuriating! A damn nuisance and trouble maker.

That man was so vexing! A damn pest and time waster. Amaya scowled all the way through the laundry sort and as she swept through the barracks, grateful that she did not have to clean the men's rooms. Yet. It was still to become one of her chores.

Amaya only calmed down when she was laying back in bed, relaxing after a strenuous day. Her mind turned to her task in three days' time, sneaking her way into the ranks. She decided that it was not possible, simply because she would be too noticeable and she did not want to leave her bow behind.

Instead she would simply have to sneak after them and track them. It would mean she could take Arluin with her which brought a lot of comfort. Maia looked to the maid sleeping soundly in her cot. Maia no longer had nightmares so it was not necessary for Maia to keep her company.

Turning over Amaya wondered what she could do for armour. Perhaps she could use the armour young boys wore when training, it would be more likely to fit and it was better than nothing, at least. Her mind settled Amaya tried to get some sleep but, like it often did, her mind could only think of Tristan.

Tristan. Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan! It was exhausting, trying to fight with the attraction and feelings she had for him whilst trying to loathe him also. The sheer effort alone made her want to just collapse. He said the kiss had meant nothing then he expected things to just go back to how they were before? How could she not despise him a little? It was cruel to toy with a woman's emotions and Tristan seemed to enjoy tugging on every string of her body to his amusement.

Turning over again Amaya frowned. Yes, she was attracted to Tristan but she seemed to hate him also. Why was that? It seemed like an unkind oxymoron, twisting and manipulating Amaya's mind into thinking things she knew she shouldn't be thinking. Like what lay underneath Tristan's shirt, for example. She had seen him shirtless only once before and it had left her staring in a daydreaming state for the rest of the day. There was a lot of muscle tone going on under that shirt.

Taking a deep breath Amaya turned over for the last time then cleared her head, pushing all thoughts of Tristan out of her mind so that she could rest.

* * *

 **Whoa, tensions are rising a little, aren't they?**

 **Amaya - "Well you wrote this stuff!"**

 **Me - "Yeah but...it's still amusing to me, you know you like Tristan, it's totally obvious!"**

 **Amaya - "Sh! He might hear your big fat mouth!"**

 **Tristan - "Hear what?"**

 **Me/Amaya - "Nothing!"**

 **Amaya - "Just go away, plait your hair or something useful, stupid scout."**

 **...**

 **Me - "You got it bad." _Quickly runs away as Amaya reaches for an arrow._**


	16. I Will Not Let You Go

**Me - Whoa guys, sorry for the large time gap again, I'm bad at this though I was on holiday so...forgive me? Please? Pretty please?**

 **Maia - Of course we forgive you Silver, make sure you take your time.**

 **Me - Thanks Mai!**

 **Amaya - Mai is too nice to you. You need to get your head down and start working. You owe these good people chapters!**

 **Me - But I try my hardest...**

 **Amaya - Try better then.**

 **Maia - Amaya! Don't be horrible.**

 **Me - Yeah Maya, or I'll go tell Tristan that you...ARGH! _Gets tackled to the ground by Maya._**

* * *

Putting on her only decent dress, the dark green one meant for riding in, Amaya left her room then went to the round chamber for breakfast, intending to join the knights. When she got to the door she smiled to Jols who blinked in surprise. "Good morning." She greeted softly and he nodded to her politely.

"My lady." He replied then opened the door, bowing to her as she entered before calling out to get everyone's attention. "Lady Amaya." He announced and everyone blinked in surprise as the woman walked forwards gracefully, bowing her head slightly.

"I hope you do not mind." She murmured apologetically. "I thought I might share a meal with you before you all left." Arthur smiled welcomingly at her as Galahad rose to his feet, taking his sister's hand to guide her into a chair.

"We are glad you came to join us, Maya." Arthur told her kindly. "Come, let us all eat together as friends, a family closer than any other." Everyone lifted their drinks to Arthur's toast and Amaya drank the water she had quickly poured for herself, sighing as the cool droplets trailed down her throat before she sat down, smiling a greeting to Maia who returned it angelically though her eyes were rimmed with red from crying.

She reached out and gripped her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before letting go and partaking of the food that was spread before to break her nightly fast. Everything was quiet, even Bors was unsure of what to say. Not even the musicians who played in the corner could find the heart to play anything light and cheerful, remaining with a sombre song that droned on and on. The mood was dark and melancholy, a great shadow looming over them before Galahad slammed his goblet down loudly, dragging all attention to him as he turned to his sister.

"Sing Maya, lighten our spirits before we go to battle." Unable to refuse, Amaya nodded her head.

 _"_ _We drink to our youth, and to days come and gone.  
For the age of oppression is now nearly done.  
We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own.  
With our blood and our steel we will take back our home.  
All hail to Arthur! You are the High King! In your great honor we drink and we sing.  
We're the children of Briton, and we fight all our lives.  
And when heaven beckons, every one of us dies!  
But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean.  
Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams.  
All hail to Arthur! You are the High King! In your great honor we drink and we sing!  
All hail to Arthur! You are the High King! In your great honor we drink and we sing!_ _"_

The familiar song encouraged everyone to smile and sing along until by the last verse, the chamber was alight with the joyous tune. Bors slung his arm over Dagonet's neck and lifted his cup, bellowing out the words as they swayed, the other knights joining in with broad smiles, thumping their fists on the table and stomped their feet on the ground.

Vanora and Amaya looked at one another and they shared a moment of pain through their strained smiles before relaxing into the song, lifting their heads to lift the roof with their voices. Tristan murmured the words under his breath, leaning back in his seat as he looked up to Amaya from under his fringe. She looked lovely today, wearing a dress that actually fitted her figure. Though her face was strained to keep up a cheerful countenance, her eyes did light up as she sang as they always did. Her voice was one to covet, a voice sent down from the gods for certain.

He did not want to go to battle and leave her here with the rift between them but he had no choice. Tristan knew he had completely destroyed his one chance he had with Amaya and there was no way back. Damn his pride. Why did he have to feel so strongly for this woman? It was torture, a pain in his chest that threatened to crush all breath from his body. Yet he welcomed the sensation as it kept him full of determination to live, he would return. For her.

Amaya finished the song then looked around the knights who laughed at their folly, satisfied that she had given them a little heart. When the meal finished the knights, already dressed in their armour, walked down to the courtyard where the army was beginning to assemble. There were hundreds of men and more yet to come out of the barracks.

Arthur had ordered Lancelot, Ganis and Bors to remain and keep the city fortified along with enough men to protect them. Guinevere was to stay as well, on account for her pregnancy. She did not look impressed but she kept a calm composure as she kissed Arthur lovingly, holding him close to her.

Confusion spilled through Amaya at that moment. She was almost convinced that she could see the love between them, especially from the Queen who clung to her husband and begged him to be safe. She turned her head to Galahad who kissed Maia gently on her brow, crushing away her tears. "Make sure you come back." She whispered to him then pulled a silk favour from her sleeve, the white fabric glistening in the light with the image of a swan gracefully gliding across the sea of white. "It is my emblem. I want you to take it for me, a token for luck." Maia said to him, tucking it into his breastplate as he touched the silk.

"Do not worry, I will return." He promised her then placed the lightest of kisses on her lips and Amaya politely looked down to her feet. When she sensed Galahad looking at her she looked up and smiled weakly. "And don't you fear either, you and I both know I am the better fighter out of the two of us." Amaya chuckled as she stepped up to him, his hands holding her arms as she kissed his face.

"Do not challenge, me little wolf, I am yet to see you best me in archery." He smiled then planted his lips on her cheek before drawing back and mounting his horse, wheeling Carlo around to face Maia again. Amaya stepped back and allowed them their privacy as Maia gripped onto his hand and leg, gazing up at him with fear and love.

Looking about Amaya could not see Tristan. A large lump rose to her throat and worry panged in her chest, quickening with the pace of her heartbeat. Lifting her skirts Amaya walked towards the stables, glancing in the stalls before heading over to where Tristan's horse was stabled. He was standing outside, preparing to mount when he heard someone approaching him.

Turning his head he was surprised to see Amaya walking towards him, her hands letting go of her skirts as she stopped before him. They watched one another in silence, the woman drawing her courage to speak, though she did not know what she was going to say.

"You will watch out for him, won't you?" She asked him in a quiet voice, lacing her hands together to grip them tightly until they were white from the strain. "I couldn't bear to lose him now, not after so much time waiting for him." Curtly Tristan nodded his head then turned to mount up. Amaya's hand darted out before she could stop herself to touch his shoulder, making Tristan tense but take his foot from the stirrup again to turn and face her fully. "But take care of yourself also." She told him firmly, fearlessly lifting her chin. "And do not do anything ridiculously moronic." He arched an eyebrow at her, continuing to say nothing.

Amaya sighed. She was not saying what she wanted to say, it was coming out completely wrong. Electing to follow Tristan's preferred technique, she remained silent and acted instead. Her hands went to her neck and lifted the cord slipping it over her head then stepped closer to Tristan who watched her carefully, his piercing eyes flickering between her and the pendant. "Take this. May it bring you good fortune." She said to him gently as she slipped it over his head then let it rest against his chest, lowering her hands.

With a slow sigh Tristan reached out and touched her shoulder, warmth spreading across her skin as the weight settled on her and she looked to the contact briefly before slowly offering him a gentle smile. "Ride well." She said to him then touched her hand to her chest. "Rus." Tristan nodded his head in agreement then turned, mounting his horse and guiding his head around, the powerful creature pounding his hooves into the ground before the scout cantered out of the stables, leaving Amaya behind as she shook her head. Why was she such a fool?

Taking a moment to pull herself together Amaya followed, slipping her way through the courtiers to stand beside Maia who instantly gripped onto her and sobbed as the King and knights led the army out into the city, the people gathered at the sides and tossed flowers into their path as they departed. "Hush now, he'll be alright."

"But what if he gets hurt?" Maia whispered in fear, holding onto Amaya's waist tightly as the woman watched after them. "Or he is attacked by more than one enemy? What if he falls when his horse bolts? There are so many things that may happen!"

"They will not. I shall make sure of it." Maia gasped, looking up to Amaya with a start to the woman's perfectly calm face.

"Surely you don't mean…"

"I will keep them all from harm, even if I must sacrifice my life to do it. I made a blood promise, Maia, you cannot understand how important that is. If I break it then I am forever shamed, my ancestors will turn away from me and I will carry such a dishonour for the rest of my life. I must follow them and do what I can to ensure their safety, especially Galahad's."

"But…but it is too dangerous!" Maia whispered fearfully but Amaya hushed her gently, kissing her brow.

"I am used to danger. Whilst I am gone, however, I need you to do something for me." Nodding her head Maia listened. "I need you to accompany the queen wherever she goes. Do not leave her alone for a single moment." The younger woman frowned at the request. "Even at night, say that you are too ill with worry to be alone when you both retire. You must not let her leave your sight. Can you do that for me?" She nodded her head.

"Yes of course, but why?" Amaya paused, frowning slightly.

"I suspect her of harbouring a secret. When I return, you will need to tell me everything suspicious she does and who comes to see her or who she goes to see." Maia was confused but nodded her head a final time.

"I shall do it. You have my trust and I owe you my life, this is a small repayment I cannot refuse." Amaya smiled at her.

"I am asking as a friend, not as a payment. Thank you Maia. I shall be leaving shortly so please, take care of yourself and try not to concern yourself. Galahad will be perfectly safe in my care."

"Alright. Please, take care of yourself also. I shall not forgive myself if something were to happen to you and I knowingly let you leave." Someone cleared their throat behind them and Amaya turned to a scowling Vanora, who hand her hands on her hips.

"And when were you planning on telling me you were intending to follow?" Amaya offered a guilty smile.

"Will now do?" Vanora rolled her eyes then clucked her tongue.

"You'd best gather some supplies from the kitchens then, hadn't you?" She turned and strode away, clapping her hands to hurry some maids along. Amaya sighed with relief then let go of Maia's hands.

"Farewell Mai, I shall return in two or three days." With that the woman strode away to the kitchens. She backed some dried meat, bread and several things left over from breakfast whilst also packing some apples for Arluin. She then filled a water-skin with fresh water, found a few blankets to keep her warm then carried these to her room where she then changed.

Slipping into her breeches and a coarse shirt of tan, she pulled on her cloak and lifted the hood, covering her face as she fixed her quiver to her back and carried her bow in the other hand. Next she went to the training grounds, grateful that it was abandoned due to the fact that the army were mainly gone. When she did hear someone approaching, Amaya would slip into a doorway and hide in the shadows until they were gone before hurrying forwards again.

Listening at the door she made sure no one was inside before slipping into the changing chambers. Instantly she strode over to the pegs which held several leather body guards, slipping one that was her size onto her body after dropping everything from her hands and removing both cloak and quiver.

She tightened the straps at her sides and at her shoulders, making sure it fit her comfortably. Testing the movement Amaya was satisfied when she found that she could move with the same freedom with the armour on as when she was not wearing it. All she needed now were a few more weapons. Looking at the training swords she pursed her lips. Amaya needed a real blade, one that could pierce flesh, not simply bruise skin.

Gathering everything up Amaya walked from the chamber, walking close to the wall as she headed for the armoury. This was a little harder to remain unseen from so Amaya elected to lower her hood and simply walk in. The guards blinked at her. "My lady, are you lost?"

"No." She answered simply, lifting her head and drawing back her shoulders. "I require a sword and possibly some daggers. I have been asked to scout around the city to make sure Lazarus does not pull a dirty trick and attack us whilst the main army is not here to protect us." They looked at one another.

"Who ordered this?" Amaya arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, thinning her lips into a thin, displeased line.

"Are you questioning my honesty?" She demanded with a growl then gestured to herself. "I am not in the habit of dressing up for scouting only to be scorned by men who cannot believe the words of a woman! Shame on you." They gulped at her harsh tone. "I was ordered by Arthur himself before he left. Now, move out of my way! I need to leave before noontime." They jumped at Amaya's command then slid aside, allowing her through. No one questioned her further so Amaya went inside and browsed through the weapons. She considered taking a spear but decided against it. She needed to be as swift and light as possible and a spear was difficult to conceal when stealth was the key.

Finally selecting a centurion sword, similar in style to Lancelot's and attached it to her waist, looping the leather straps through her belt then buckled them securely on. Next she found two daggers so she slid one into her boot and the other joined the sword at her hip. Bracers were next, which she fastened securely then sighed. She was ready to leave.

Nodding to the guards as she left, Amaya stole away to the stables. No one bothered to look up from their work, too busy looking after the gestating mares as they snorted and stomped their feet proudly, their swollen stomachs fit to burst. Sensing his mistress approaching, Arluin lifted his head and sniffed the air.

 _"_ _Hush now my friend, we are to slip away quietly."_ Amaya explained to him, entering his stall then quickly began to tack him up, securing the girth then slung the saddlebags over his rump, looping the bindings into his saddle before tugging on the bags to make sure they held fast. Satisfied, she put on his bridle. "Come now my friend, we must follow Galahad." Amaya whispered then led him out of the stable after checking him over, running her hands over his legs and shoulders to check for any hurts or strains then looked to his hooves also, making sure his shoes were intact.

Once she was sure Arluin was fit to ride Amaya led him out then mounted up, keeping her hooded head bowed as she walked calmly from the stables. The last of the soldiers had long since left so Amaya walked through the courtyard, not drawing attention to herself then continued down into the streets.

A few people glanced to her way but said nothing. Children gathered the flowers from the ground in large posies, smelling the fragrance deeply then looked up to Amaya with wide eyes. One little girl reached up and offered Amaya a stem of lavender, making the woman turn her head towards the child who flinched under the intimidating look.

Reaching out with a gloved hand Amaya accepted the offering with a slow nod of her head then continued on, her eyes fixed forwards. Arluin snorted against the strong scent of flowers, the overwhelming smell tickling his nostrils so Amaya patted his neck comfortingly.

It was to take the army a full day's march to reach the battlefield before Lazarus, who had been sighted crossing the river just outside the southern border. With no need to hasten herself Amaya tried to plan her day's ride. She would need to keep a fair distance from the army so that no scouts would find her, especially Tristan, who was very hard to elude. However she would also have to be near enough so that Amaya would be able to hear anything that happened or keep track of exactly where they chose to hide themselves and their horses.

Taking a deep breath Amaya looked at her hands. She was nervous. Though competent at shooting a bow, Amaya had never been in an actual battle before and her other fighting skills were still lacking. She would have to depend very heavily on her bow but in close combat, it would be hard to move and keep alive with so much happening around her.

It was slightly daunting thinking about it so Amaya pushed all thoughts from her mind and focused on the road ahead. Amaya passed through the open gates as the last of the outside villagers ran inside, carrying all of their supplies and belongings in their arms whilst children dragged reluctant livestock through or carried the little cages for chickens, geese and ducks.

Amaya kept out of their way, slipping through unquestioned before trotting towards the trees, riding under the cover of the familiar foliage took Amaya away from sight. She weaved through the trees, remaining fairly close to the open space where she could see the army had left obvious tracks for her to follow.

With nothing left to do except follow, Amaya began to him a tune under her breath, scanning the area ahead of her before moving off at a canter, sitting back in her seat to go in search of a place to camp for the night.

* * *

 **Well guys, thanks for being so patient!**

 **AnadoraBlack - Sorry you were in despair :( I shall aspire to make it up to you, promise! X**


	17. Band of Brothers

**I think I mentioned this before but in case I didn't or anyone has forgotten, any words in italics _like this_ are the Sarmatian language, since I don't actually speak it fluently just yet I thought this would be an easier route :) See y'all later!**

* * *

Hopping across a stream Amaya balanced on two rocks precariously, biting her lip as she lowered herself down to allow the water to fill her drinking skin, letting it dip partially under the surface until she felt it was full. Glancing over to Arluin who was grazing happily on the bank, Amaya then stood to return to him. "Arluin." She called softly and the horse lifted his head, swivelling his ears forwards then waited as his mistress returned to his side.

Amaya attached the water skin to the saddle, making sure the nib was secure as well as checking the girth was tight enough before placing her foot into the stirrup to mount. Without warning Arluin snorted then gave a loud whine, jerking away from Amaya who quickly put her foot down. "What is it? Did I hurt you sweet friend? I did not mean to." Arluin scraped a hoof into the ground, twitching and snorting as his ears swivelled uncontrollably. Understanding that something was wrong, Amaya quickly drew an arrow, looking around as she trained it into the dark shade of the woods before her. Suddenly a howl pierced the air and Amaya tensed, sensing Arluin's distress so she soothed him with gentle words

 _"_ _Easy Arluin, I shall not let them harm you."_ Taking long strides to reach her horse Amaya stopped when she heard a deep snarl. Arluin reared up, throwing back his head in fear as Amaya whirled around and did not waste a second, letting her arrow fly as the wolf leaped from the elevated position on the jutting rock.

With a loud yelp the heavy creature thudded to the ground, its shaggy fur now matted with blood. Drawing another arrow Amaya turned to the poisonous yellow eyes and released another arrow, snarling under her breath as it pierced through the skull right between the eyes, taking the huge wolf down to the ground with a dull crunch.

All of a sudden Amaya was surrounded, jaws full of sharp teeth and fangs snapping at her ankles as well as Arluin's who kicked up his hooves and struck out at them. Amaya shot several more arrows, killing three more wolves before one leaped at her back, going for her head as she whirled around.

Unexpectedly a spear shot from the bushes, hissing through the air with a shrill ring and struck right through the wolf, skewering it as it shrieked in pain before falling in a crumbled heap at Amaya's feet. Turning around she bellowed at the other wolves, snapping her jaws and they whined in fear before turning to flee, tails tucked between their legs as they disappeared into the woods.

Now Amaya turned, arrow trained on the tree line as several figures stepped out, all lifting their hands in peace. One grinned at her. "Nice shooting lass." He said to her. Amaya nodded her head simply, watching the brown haired man as he retrieved his spear, dragging it from the wolf's carcass then looked to Amaya who remained ready to shoot at any given moment. "Where you from?"

"Past the sea." She answered simply, stepping around him and putting her bow and arrow away. She caught Arluin's reins as he reared up again, whining fearfully so she brought his fine face down to her and murmured quietly, reassuring him that everything was alright. Her hand slowly stroked his face as he calmed down, relaxing into Amaya's touch but stiffened when he saw the four men behind her. He lifted his head and stepped forwards, protectively standing in front of Amaya who chuckled then touched his rump, patting him softly as she walked forwards. "Who are you?"

"We are a simple band of humble brothers." The first answered with a smooth bow, spreading his hands. A blond haired man with a stocky frame rolled his small eyes.

"Enough Daniel. Just ask her to bed with you then let's have done with it." Daniel pretended to look offended so Amaya laughed at his expense.

"I have no interest in a companion to rest with, sirs." She informed them simply then gestured to herself. "I am Amaya and this is Arluin. Be careful, he may kill you if he thinks you are a threat to me." The one named Daniel smiled warmly, his blue eyes the colour of the summer sky.

"Well lass, I'm Daniel. This bullhead here is Lionel." Amaya nodded to the man, who indeed resembled a blond bull, with a short neck and round figure though there was still considerable muscle underneath the thick leather garb he wore. He reminded Amaya of Bors a lot. "And my younger brother Kay, who can climb anything you point him to and finally, but certainly not least, my youngest brother Ector. Be careful, don't gamble with him or he'll have every coin you have until you are completely broke." Amaya gave them all a respectful nod in turn.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Saving fair lasses such as yourself is our specialty." Daniel replied simply, shrugging as he dug his spear into the ground. Kay and Ector had already moved onto the wolves and were beginning to skin them, carving up the meat on the fire Lionel was building. "Will you join us?" Amaya nodded her head.

"For now. I will have to be moving on early in the morning." Lionel arched a bushy eyebrow.

"What are you doing all the way out here alone, missy?" He asked kindly, a concerned glint in his eye making Amaya smiled softly at him.

"I follow the army." She answered simply. "To protect someone I swore an oath to."

"Ah…a lover?" Amaya shook her head.

"My brother. A knight of Arthur's table." The brothers all looked to one another with wide eyes, stopping all their doings to then stare at Amaya.

"You know Arthur?"

"And his knights?" Ector added excitedly, standing up with bloodied hands. "You are their sister?"

"Through and through." She saluted her bow to them. "Why?" Lionel looked to Daniel then nodded his head so the dark haired man stepped forwards, looking to Arluin cautiously as the gelding snorting, signalling that Daniel should stop his approach but Amaya placed a hand on his neck to assure him she was safe.

"Well you see, since we are a family of many, many brothers, there is nothing more for us at home, we though we'd come find service elsewhere. With seventeen brothers and five sisters, our father cannot keep us all so we have taught ourselves to fight and live alone but…it is our dream to join Arthur's table of knights." Daniel said, looking to his brothers. "We are all well trained, we have had tutoring from various experts in weaponry and have lived in the wild for an entire year now." Amaya listened, keeping all expression from her features. Daniel sighed, looking down slightly. "Arthur says that all men are born equal, so we believed we had as much a chance as any to be accepted." Slowly Amaya began to smile, watching the four brothers as they inched closer together, standing side by side loyally. Finally she spoke.

"I cannot persuade the king to make any choice concerning who joins his table, however I do believe that should you ask for the chance, he would be more than willing to give it to you." They lifted their heads hopefully. "The king is in need of honourable knights but there is more to the title than just an anointment. You must understand you must be unwaveringly loyal to him, you must be prepared to sacrifice all else in the name of good against evil. Even if it requires your life." They all nodded their heads.

"We understand."

"But could you do it? Would you willingly stand in front of a blade for your king? For an innocent stranger?" Daniel paused, glancing to his brothers before shrugging.

"I guess we shall have to find out." Satisfied with the answer Amaya continued.

"As a knight's sister, I know how close they are. They are more than brothers, more than a family. Those knights would do anything for each other. Before anything else, I would advise you earn their respect. That way they will be more likely to pay you some attention." She suggested. "However you do it, you must be sure it shows who you all are as men and, more importantly, how you can be as knights."

"Thank you, lass." Lionel said to her. "Your words are a great comfort." He lifted his heavy looking hammer and set it against a stone before sitting before a fire. "Come sit down, you look weary. Have you been travelling all day?" She nodded her head.

"The army are not far from here, though I had to be sure I was well out of the way of their scouts." She explained. "Though I suppose this place is as good as any. Let me just settled Arluin." Normally Amaya would be wary of strangers, but these men seemed so honest and open that she could not help but trust them. She prayed her judgment of character had not decreased in accuracy since arriving at Camelot.

Silently Amaya untacked Arluin, patting his face as she tethered him to a tree then carried her saddle over to the fire, placing it down then set up her bed to be ready for when she wanted to settle down and sleep. It was already growing dark, the light quickly draining from the pale sky.

She shared a feast of wolf meat, which was tough and strange tasting but it was nourishing. In turn Amaya shared what little she had then saved the rest for to break her fast in the morning. Daniel brought out his flute and began to play merrily, making Amaya smile as she swayed with the music.

"Tell us about Camelot." Ector asked her and Amaya looked to the sandy haired boy. He gazed at her imploringly so Amaya nodded her head.

"It is a city both old and new. Arthur had much of the outer wall and the castle restored with architects working at the fastest pace to have everything finished in just under two years. The day I had arrived, I had not noticed but there were still a lot of renovations happening in the lower town to the wall and some of the houses. It is the centre point of all peace and new life, where hope is restored to the nation through Arthur's rule. He is a good king, nay he is a great one." Amaya explained, casting her eye to the city with a distant smile.

"If you ride out in the early morning before the sun rises, you can gallop to the hill at the forest's verge and turn to watch the light climb up the pale walls, casting them into a golden light and it continues to creep upwards. When the sunlight hits the spires and banners, the colours are so vibrant that you can see them clearly from the miles away you have ridden, flying on the morning breeze as proudly as new son given fathers. Everything is like a dream, a dream until you walk through the market and it becomes all too real with the life bursting around you from every corner." The four men leaned back and imagined what Amaya described, gazing up to the sky in wonder.

"I have always dreamed of becoming a knight. Even when the romans were here." Kay murmured softly, his long black hair pulled back from his face as his dark eyes reflected the firelight mysteriously. "Sometimes I would imagine that I were the one to drive them away, leading an army of Britons against their own forts and laying waste to them all." Amaya arched an eyebrow.

"Killing is not always the answer. It rarely is so." He blushed slightly, running his hands over his bearded chin.

"I know, I know, it was the glory I enjoyed mostly." His eyes lifted to Amaya's and she held them evenly without expression. "I was young at the time."

"Don't know what you're saying." Lionel grunted, taking off his boots. "I still feel as young as if I were suckling from ma's breast." Amaya glanced over to Arluin, making sure he was comfortable. "He's a fine horse."

"Bought him for ten gold pieces." The potbellied warrior bellowed with laughter, dropping both boots to the side as he clapped both hands to his gut.

"How'd you get that bargain?" Amaya reached out for her bow and touched its wooden shaft pointedly. Lionel snorted again then shoved at Daniel with a heavy arm.

"Not your kind of lass, I think." Daniel chuckled.

"No lass is my kind." He assured his brother with a simple look. "All complicated and wanting a serious relationship with a home, marriage and children on the go. Not for me." Chuckling Amaya shook her head.

"So you flirt with them to your heart's content for fun then leave them before the night is even begun?" Daniel paused before nodding his head.

"That sounds very accurate."

"Well, it is an improvement from Lancelot." Amaya said then inwardly flinched. She could not help but still feel guilty for making him swear that oath. The hate in his eyes had wounded her badly. "He will flirt with every women he lays eyes upon and take them all to his bed at once if he could." Daniel and his brothers snorted with laughter. Ector yawned, stretching up his arms then lifted his two axes, settling them beside his bed then began to settle down.

"Goodnight to you all." He murmured sleepily and Amaya watched him for a moment before copying.

"I pray you all sleep well. I must be off early before the sun rises, so do not be alarmed if you wake and I am not here." Amaya said to them. "Head to Camelot then inform them that Amaya sent you. You can rest and wait there until I return with the army and king."

"We are grateful to you, lass." Lionel said to her sincerely, touching his heart but she shook her head.

"You saved my life, I am merely repaying the debt however I can." She answered gently. "Goodnight." And so she slept soundly, only waking when she heard someone shift but it was only Lionel going to bed as Daniel had selected himself as the first watcher. Her dreams filled with the possibilities of battle and Amaya could not help but toss and turn repeatedly in the night until finally, when she saw a sword descending upon her neck, she sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, gasping for air.

The men around her were still sleeping and Amaya could see a touch of red in the sky so she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "Arluin." She whispered softly, waking her mount who greeted her quietly. She walked him around the clearing to warm him up, checking for any injuries before saddling him up.

When Amaya heard someone approaching her she turned and nodded to Daniel. "We're coming with you." He informed her determinedly, placing his thumbs in his belt, sword resting at his side. "We're going to help you and Arthur in the battle and do what you said, prove to him we're worthy and earn his respect." Slightly surprised Amaya remained speechless, her mouth opening but no words formed. "We want to help."

"Daniel…this is battle. War. Are you sure you are ready for such a task? It is not as easy as the common brawl in a tavern." He nodded his head then looked to his brothers who were packing ready to leave but when they sensed Daniel looking to them, they all lifted their heads.

"We're ready." Nodding their heads solemnly, they all stood up tall. Amaya sighed, cocking her head to the side before turning to face Daniel.

"I will not be responsible for any wounds or deaths, do you understand? If you walk into this, then you walk in of your own free will." Her voice softened slightly as she continued. "And no one will call you a coward if any of you choose to back out at the last second." Tugging the girth into place Amaya guided Arluin's head around. "If you are ready, we need to set off now quickly. There is a fair distance to cover before we reach the battleground." Daniel grabbed his pack together then slung it over his shoulder, looking to Amaya who breathed in the fresh morning air then began to walk.

In the early morning light she tracked the army's movements. "Is this what you do? Track?" Kay asked her curiously as she touched the ground then rubbed some soil between her fingers. She nodded her head.

"In my clan, I used to hunt for food." Amaya told him quietly, stepping forwards to continue the walk. "I would track deer across several miles of woodland just to catch one then carry it back on my horse for the clan to eat." The men all glanced to one another, a brief glimmer of respect flickering in their eyes before they look back to her.

Amaya noticed they all carried different weapons. Lionel his hammer, Daniel his sword, Kay a double bladed axe and Ector two smaller handheld axes that he gripped with pride. They all strangely different from one another, save for Lionel and Ector having the sandy blond hair and the other two darker tresses. "Are you all from the same mother?" Amaya asked curiously. "Only I find very few similarities between you."

"No, our father never married our mothers." Ector explained to her with a shrug. "Each of his children are bastards and sired from different mothers, perhaps one or two are the same. We have twin sisters, Kaya and Lilith." Amaya nodded her head, fixing her eyes on the road ahead. Arluin carried the wolf pelts on his back along with the light bundles that were the blankets that the men had used to sleep in the night before. He seemed perfectly happy with the weight so Amaya did not fuss.

To lighten the mood, Daniel began to sing a song.

 _"_ _Bird on a briar, bird, bird on a briar,  
Mankind is come of love, love thus craves.  
Blissful bird, have pity on me,  
Or dig, love, dig thou for me my grave._

I am so blithe, so bright, bird on briar,  
When I see that handmaid in the hall:  
She is white of limb, lovely, true,  
She is fair and flower of all.

Might I her at my will have,  
Steadfast of love, lovely, true,  
From my sorrow she may me save  
Joy and bliss would wear me new."

Enamoured by Daniel's fair voice Amaya joined in, harmonising softly under her breath until Kay prodded her to sing louder so that they could hear her, so she complied humbly, keeping her face turned to concentrate on the road.

"You have a pretty voice, lass." Lionel complimented her once the song was over. "Do you sing often?"

"Only when I am alone." She answered simply with a careless shrug of one shoulder. "Or when I am ordered to by someone."

"Why then, we order you to sing!" Daniel declared with a laugh then brought out his flute again which he began to play a tune that Vanora had recently taught Amaya so she sang along as best she could, though when she muddled the words the other three joined in and prompted her, their deep voices helping her to relax further until there was silence after.

"I do not remember the last time I played that song." Daniel sighed then played part of the tune again. "It is one of my favourites."

"Did you teach yourself?" Amaya asked him but he shook his head.

"No. My pa carved this for me and showed me how to play for a while before he lost interest. It is the only thing I am grateful for towards him." The man told her proudly, twirling the wooden item around his fingers then tucked it the small instrument into his pocket. Amaya had seen many different sized flutes but Daniel's was by far the smallest, though it produced the sweeter sound.

The sunlight began to grow in before them, treading soft patterns into the earth and was spreading watery pale colours of pink and purple across the sky as the sun continued to rise just as they reached the abandoned camp the army had made. Amaya looked around at the earth, sodden with footprints and groves where men had slept, several campfires lazily having been kicked out. She rolled her eyes at the lack of care the men had shown in covering their footsteps.

Amaya looked towards a low branch just before her and drew out a long horse hair, running it through her fingers before dropping the pale strand to the ground. "We should hurry. Their marching pace is far quicker than the one we have been taking." Amaya said to the men as they looked around the encampment. "And they would have set off earlier than us."

"Who is Arthur meeting in battle?" Ector asked curiously. "Is it that Roman lord we've heard about from down south, the one who kidnapped his bride and forced her to marry him?" Amaya chuckled.

"Yes, it is he though he stole no bride. I rescued her before she could suffer such a fate." Amaya answered, leading Arluin forwards after he had finished sniffing the tree where the horses had obviously been tethered to. "I rode into her after she had escaped her escort and carried her back to Camelot where she claimed sanctuary." Ector grinned, whirling one of his axes around then struck the air.

"This should be interesting. My bet is on Lionel taking the first hit." The eldest brother snorted with displeasure.

"Mine is on you, you little weasel!" He scowled with utter brotherly affection. Daniel rolled his eyes then clapped Kay heavily on the back.

"We all know that Kay is most likely to die, he can't tell his left from his right." In answer Kay simply sprang onto Daniel and wrestled him to the ground. Amaya sighed impatiently. Had she not just informed them that time was of the essence? She allowed them their brawl, playful fists swinging before she cupped her fingers to her lips and whistled sharply, dragging their attention to her. She laughed at their oddly scrambled mess, limbs being tugged at all angles as eyes blinked at her.

"If you are quite finished, there are some mercenaries that I would very much like to shoot my arrows at. Care to join me?" They all leaped up, dusted themselves off then jogged to catch her up as she strode relentlessly forwards.

"Can't change brothers for who they are." Lionel sat to her with a grin, punching at Kay who jumped back and allowed Daniel to take the blow. "Men will be men and brothers shall always be brothers."

* * *

 **Notice how I'm gradually introducing more knights from the table? Yay! This is so fun!**


	18. An Oath, A Vow and A Promise

Very carefully Amaya slipped Arluin far back from the trees, hiding behind the other horses which had been tethered to the trees away from the battle with a few men guarding them. She tied Arluin up, kissed his nose then slipped away back to the band of brothers who crouched in the bushes, itching to get to the battle which was already underway.

"Let's go now!"

"No, we wait." Amaya said, though she strained to keep herself back. She wanted nothing more than to simply run forwards and dive into the battle which could be heard across the clearing and through the trees. "Just follow me and stay close, trust me. I know what needs to be done and when." She informed then quietly stole forwards, lifted her hood partially to cover her head but kept her features revealed so that she could see better before reaching for an arrow, running the feathers through her fingers as she knocked it onto her bowstring.

Amaya crept towards the treeline facing the cliff, knowing that Arthur's would run through this way to retreat to the cliff. It offered her an excellent view of the to-be battlefield so she turned and whispered to the others. "I'm going to climb up so that I have a good vantage point. When the army comes running through, you will have to join them as they will be chased down by Lazarus's men. Stick to the cliff and hide under shields, just like the others will do. Trust me, it is all part of the plan." Amaya turned to climb a tree but Ector caught her arm.

"Good luck." He said to her and she nodded to him.

"And to you all." She returned then swung up into the branches, lifting herself higher before disappearing from sight. The band of brothers looked to one another then sighed.

"Well, no going back now." Daniel remarked, looking to the sun as it rose over the cliff. "Why'd you suppose Arthur would allow his men to retreat like that? They'll be sitting like turkeys ready for plucking."

"Aye, but he's the king and a seasoned warrior. No doubt he has a plan." Lionel said, lifting his broad shield from his back. "Don't worry you little pheasant, I'll keep you from harm." The brothers all grinned at one another as Kay drew his wine skin.

"One for luck?"

"May it not be the last." Ector agreed, taking a swig then handed it back to Kay who did the same then let Daniel and Lionel have a turn. "I hope you sorry sods make it through." Lionel snorted, taking another gulp of the wine before handing it back to Kay.

"You too, you little weasel." They gripped one another's shoulders, standing in a circle before turning to prepare to run. Once settled Amaya kept her seat, her feet planted firmly on two branches as she crouched low with her bow slung over her legs, arrow partially drawn back ready to fire. She listened to the cries and bellows of battle in the distant, metal clashing like thunder until it rang with constant echoes in her mind. Just over the horrendous noise she heard the call of a hawk and instantly knew it to be Tristan's, circling over the battle whilst keeping a careful watch over the happenings. She prayed it was not going ill.

When the sound of a horn blasted over the noise, Amaya jumped slightly with a start but quickly pulled herself back together, drawing her arrow taut as she waited. Even up in the tree she could feel the stampede of vibrations running through the ground as the electrifying taste of anticipation swallowed her tongue, making it difficult to remain calm as Amaya watched the trees.

Almost all at once she could see soldiers running through the trees, blood stained and panting for breath as they hurried to reach the cliff. Scores of them passed underneath her, snaking their way around the trees. Once or twice Amaya caught a familiar face. She saw Dagonet dragging two wounded men along until someone thought to stop and help him as an enemy horse bore down on them.

The knight turned, preparing to defend the wounded but Amaya's arrow flew first. It cut through the mounted soldier's neck, piercing the jugular vein with a bright fountain of red bursting from the gaping wound as he gave out a strangled cry, falling from the saddle as the horse squealed in fear then bolted. Dagonet stared at the dead man at his feet then sighed, turning around to shout to Tristan who had one hand grasping a man by the arm, forcing him to keep on his feet as the scout lent some of his strength to support the wounded man. "Good shot Tristan!" Dagonet shouted out but the scout frowned, shaking his head.

The healer frowned in deep confusion before turning, grabbing a wounded man then lifted him off the ground, carrying him away. Amaya shot a couple more arrows when the need arose, her eyes having to rip themselves from Tristan's form as he disappeared from sight.

Once the majority of the army were through, Amaya dropped down from branch to branch before landing on the ground in a roll, glancing behind her then began to run. She hid herself in a thick group of burly men, keeping from sight as she raced to the cliff then slid into the ranks, melting her back into the edge of the cliff to keep clear of the arrows that were to fall. Arthur held Excalibur in both hands, watching as the cavalry and enemy infantry followed, bearing down upon them with the fires of hell. For one brief moment Amaya was afraid.

Seeing the cold, ruthless looks on the faces of her foes, Amaya felt terror strike her heart until she was numb and paralysed from the sensation, unable to respond until a thick arm grabbed her around the neck and yanked her down. She looked to Lionel who smiled. "You were the one who said to keep your head down." He reminded her and she nodded as Lionel lifted his shield over their heads as Arthur gave the order.

"Now!" His voice bellowed like a beacon as he brandished Excalibur upwards and as if tied with the motion, the ground was set alight. The trenches erupted into flames as the squires dropped the torches into the pitch, bolting back as the inferno shot upwards then darted around, snaking across to cut the retreat of the enemy.

Archers rose into view on the cliff top and all at once, a rain of arrows fell down upon them. Amaya listened them whistle through the air and the dull patter of them raining into flesh, the screams of horses and men making her clap her hands to her ears to block out the sounds.

Although encouraged by the knowledge that Lionel and his brothers were close, Amaya still felt afraid. Was she even ready to let her blade sing in battle? Of course she had taken human lives before, it was no different than hunting animals for her clan but in battle, everything was different. You were likely to have more than one foe attacking you at once. Then what should Amaya do?

Taking a relaxing breath Amaya allowed all of her worries to fall from her as the last volley of arrows fell upon the enemy and Arthur led the charge forwards, his scarlet cloak flying on the breeze with his armour glinting. Glancing up Amaya saw the heavy grey clouds rolling overhead, signalling a storm was close at hand. With a jolt she saw lightning cross the sky which was swiftly followed by the rumbling growl of thunder. She prayed it would not rain yet, they still needed the fire.

With the horses terrified by the flames and much of the soldiers felled by arrows, Arthur broke through Lazarus's ranks like stone smashing through a sheet of ice. His sword swung and Amaya pulled back her bowstring, letting her arrows fly as she turned and began to search for her brother.

It was difficult to see through the mass of bodies, everything constantly moving. Amaya was at first confused, lost in the sea of men and clashing swords until she saw her brother's slight figure darting through a pair of opponents, slashing his sword but was then lost by the changing tide. Determined to reach him, Amaya fought to get to where she had last seen him briefly.

When a loud roar entered her ears Amaya instinctively turned then kicked up both feet, striking twice against the opponent to slam him into the ground then drew her sword, bow clutched in the other hand as she flicked it up to change grip then stabbed it down with a snarl before the enemy soldier could even think to get back up.

Yanking her blade free Amaya used this to cut her way through like slicing away ivy, clearing a path she cultivated before pausing to look. She was closer now, she could feel it. Galahad was not far away. "Maya!" Someone called out distantly so Amaya looked up and her mouth dropped wide open.

Arthur was on the ground with Lionel, Daniel, Ector and Kay forming a protective ring around him. Gliding over Amaya returned to her bow, shooting arrows ferociously at the hoard that swarmed to Arthur with the intent on ending his life. They dropped one by one and by the time Amaya had reached them, there was none left.

She drew back her hood and crouched by Arthur's side, tapping his face with a frown as he groaned. "Sire? Wake up. You must wake now." She commanded him firmly and Arthur frowned as he blinked himself awake.

"Maya? What are you…what are you doing here?" Suddenly he was wide awake and had gripped onto her arms, sitting up slightly. "You cannot be here!" Amaya hushed him gently, reaching out to pick up Excalibur which had fallen from his hands.

"You were knocked out." She informed him. "Seeing as you are not wounded, I presumed that was the reason you were taking a little nap in the middle of a battle." She stood, sliding her sword from her scabbard and swung it in a clean arc, slashing into an enemy soldier then sheathed it again. "I must find Galahad. Daniel! Stay with His Majesty, he still has concussion, make sure he does not fall again.

"Aye, aye lass." Daniel nodded the four of them made a protective ring around him again as Arthur slowly staggered to his feet. Amaya darted into the vicious battle, her boots sliding on the blood and other foul smelling entrails as she ran to find her brother, arrow knocked and ready. When she saw him being flung to the ground, her heart leaped to her throat.

"Galahad!" She screeched without realising then bounded forwards, letting an arrow fly as Galahad's attacker lifted his axe up high. The sudden strike of the arrow through his eye socket meant that the axe slipped through his grasp and embedded itself into the back of a large warrior which was wrestling with Dagonet, the two evenly matched men struggling against one another. Once the axe had cut deep into the skull, Dagonet's opponent dropped like a log.

Lifting herself off the ground Amaya's feet kicked backwards as she twisted her torso, cloak lifting up around her like wings as she shot another arrow behind her whilst Galahad followed her in shock, mouth dropping open before his eyes burned with rage. Amaya paid him no mind, shooting arrows as she spun on her feet, clearing a space for Galahad to recover before he was once again up with his sword in hand.

He faced Amaya with immeasurable anger but before he could say anything, they were cut off from one another by a wave of enemy soldiers that powered upon them like a wave upon the rocks. Amaya ducked and rolled out of the way, sliding her bow onto her back then drew her sword, swallowing the bile that rose to her throat as she breathed deeply but not heavily, narrowing her eyes at the several men that faced her.

One leaped forwards as the other darted around so Amaya quickly spun out of the way of the first sword, blocking the other to then kick out at the third as he tried to slip forwards. Knowing that she did not have time to think, Amaya stepped up close to one of the men and thrust her blade upwards, palm at the pommel to be sure it struck through the armour before pulling it out and whipping around sharply.

The blade tip caught one of the soldier's cheeks, slashing it open but Amaya was already moving to avoid the blows landed at her, ducking and gracefully sliding out of the way as she awaited her chance.

Utterly exhausted, Amaya struggled to keep going but adrenaline pumped through her veins, revitalising her body and kept her aware enough to avoid being harmed by the weapons aimed at her before finally, she kicked one man onto the other then stabbed them both in the same blow, driving her sword in deep as blood spat back at her face, making her flinch and turn away from the hot mess as she pulled herself free.

When she turned around, she faced a grotesque face looming close before her but before she could even lift her sword to defend herself, despite knowing it was too late, an arrow shot through the man's neck and he went down quickly. Amaya knew that arrow. It was exactly like hers and only one other archer used them. Tristan.

It was only then she noticed how much quieter it was. There was less clashing and not as much shouting as before. The battle was ending with Arthur emerging victorious. He stood with Daniel and his brothers, the five of them capturing the officers in charge of the attack whilst the last of the infantry were subdued.

Hearing the pitiful whines of a horse in pain, Amaya stumbled over to the creature which lashed out with its hooves but she approached his head, gently crooning. "There now. It'll soon be over." She whispered, sighing despairingly at the numerous arrows protruding from the horse's body, including its chest. Weakened by the blood loss the horse lost the energy to keep fighting, going perfectly still as Amaya drew a knife then lifted its head slightly, pressing the blade to its throat. "Forgive me." She whispered then ended its misery. She held back her tears by closing her eyes tightly, tilting her head up to the dark sky.

When the light patter of rain brushed against her face and the rumble of rainfall reached her, Amaya began to rise, keeping her face turned up to the sky as the droplets began to hammer down. She was grateful for the rain that washed away the bloodied tears down her cheeks, as if to cleanse her from all sins.

Suddenly she could no longer smell the hideous stench of blood other undecipherable smells, all she could taste was the cooling rain on her tongue as she opened her mouth, welcoming the freshness as it filled her nose also with the dampness of the rain.

Lightning split the sky and the flashing light caused Amaya's eyes to fly open. She blinked against the hammering rain which began to sting against her face so she looked ahead, her eyes widening only slightly as she saw Tristan looking at her.

Unable to read his expression, Amaya just stood there, watching him with the same expression. He began to move forwards, tilting his head to the side curiously then stopped, as if uncertain of what he would say. Tristan was saved from the contact when Galahad grabbed Amaya's arm and whirled her around.

"What the hell where you thinking?" He roared, causing Amaya to flinch at his loud voice. Instantly firm hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back, the woman blinking in surprise as Daniel and his brothers stood protectively around her.

"Leave her be." Lionel growled, cracking his knuckles. "She's only here for you, so don't go giving her the stick." Galahad looked fit to burst, looking to Ector and Kay's hands which rested on her shoulders.

"And who the hell are you? Let go of my sister! What's going on?" He raged so Amaya stepped forwards with a calm look.

 _"_ _Calm down little wolf, surely you know me well enough to have known I would follow?"_ The familiar language soothed Galahad though he could not understand all of it. "I wanted to make sure you were safe. I promised Mai."

"Mai. Oh sweet Mai." Galahad sighed, closing his eyes and shook his head. Suddenly he grabbed Amaya into a bone crushing hug, chocking back a sob as he buried his head into her neck. "I could have lost you." Amaya said nothing but held her brother in return, lifting a hand to tenderly touch his silken curls before he pulled away, gripping her shoulder next time as he fought to hide the tears. "Next time, you bloody well tell me you intend to fight! Then I can at least look out for you!" Amaya smiled, glad that he was not going to insist that she never do such a thing again. Suddenly Galahad growled. "Now who are they?"

"They are the reason I am still alive." Arthur cut in, walking over to greet his knights who all gathered. Dagonet stood close to Amaya, making sure she was unharmed before embracing her then looked to Arthur. "You have my thanks." Arthur bowed his head to the brothers who all grinned in return. "If there was some way I could repay you, I would be glad to reward you." Amaya smiled then nodded her head to Daniel who scratched the back of his head.

"Well my lord, there's only one thing me and my brothers want." The king waited patiently for the slightly nervous man to continue. Finally, he blurted it all out at once. "We want to join your table of knights." Then he clamped his mouth shut. Arthur blinked then looked to his men who all peered at the four men sceptically.

"Your skills are unrefined, basic at most." Gawain ruled, arching an eyebrow at them. Before the others could agree Amaya cut in.

"They saved my life." Galahad's head whipped around to face her. "Daniel threw a spear to skewer a wolf when I was overrun. They then kept me good company and stayed to fight of their own accord." She lifted her chin to Arthur who listened to her respectfully. "I believe they have potential, though I did not see much of their fighting, I saw much of their character. They are good men, honest and noble. You of all people know that there is more to being a knight than simply being able to wield a sword better than the common man, Arthur." She said softly, reaching out as she stepped forwards to touch his arm. "I believe they can do it."

The king looked down at the woman who held his gaze fearlessly but pleadingly. He found it very difficult to find a reason to decline, especially with her magnetic blue eyes looking up at him so winsomely. Finally he caved. "I shall think upon it. In the mean time you shall return with us to train. If you prove of character and have earned the title, I shall anoint you all knights of the round table." Arthur decided firmly then rested his hand heavily upon Amaya's shoulder. "I shall trust your judgment."

The brothers gave Amaya grateful looks as she turned a smile to them then looked back to her own brothers, wincing slightly as Galahad gripped her arm. "Honestly Amaya, how could you have been so foolish?"

"Quite easily." She replied simply. "I cared more about your welfare than my own." With another strained sigh Galahad looked up into the rain, cursing to the heavens. Amaya ignored his foul language pointedly by turning and walking towards Daniel and the others.

"Hey lass, you know you're quite handy with that stick of yours." Amaya arched an eyebrow.

"The shiny one or the wooden one?" Ector laughed, clapping Daniel on the back.

"She's a keeper for sure, aye brother?"

"Aye." Daniel agreed, cracking a crooked grin, showing a chip in one of his teeth which Amaya had not noticed before. "That she is. Well then lass. What's to be done now?" Amaya looked around with a frown.

"I don't know. I've never been in battle before." They stared at her with open mouths.

"What?" Lionel bellowed, dropping his hammer to the ground. "You mean…you…never…? Why didn't you say lass? We'd have never let you come anywhere near here had we known!"

"That was the point." Amaya informed them with a shrug of her shoulder as she slipped the bow onto her back. "I needed to be here and I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way." With a groan Lionel rolled his eyes.

"We're going to have trouble with this one boys."

"Aye." They chorused but grinned all the same, clapping Amaya on the shoulder which she replied with a gentle nod to them all. She looked around the battlefield and saw that the men were either helping move the wounded or burying the dead.

"I suppose we should do the same as they." Amaya mused, looking down to a soldier at her feet, his face completely disfigured by the sword that had been run through. Her stomach retched and Amaya quickly turned her head, steeling herself against the horrors. She went around searching for any injured then called out for help so that they could be attended to as she dealt with what wounds she could before moving on.

Amaya dragged a body off another to see if the man was living but he took no breath and there was a deep gash in his throat so she assumed not. She was rather pleased to see that she was not the only one feeling revolted by the carnage. Several of the men had already thrown up the disgust they felt.

"Help." A hoarse voice whispered and Amaya turned towards the sound, scanning the bodies until she saw a finger twitch. Instantly she hurried over, shoving off a body then looked down at the man who lay on the ground, bleeding from a wound to his side. One of Lazarus's men. "Please." He begged, face as pale as ash so Amaya dropped to his side and grabbed the blue cloak of one of Lazarus's fallen officers, glancing over the silver eagle before scrunching it up and pressing it to his side.

"Do not worry." She said to him softly. "You will be well looked after." Her promised soothed him so he took a deep breath and went to close his eyes. "Try to stay awake, keep looking at me." Amaya informed him as she looked up to try and see Dagonet or one of the healers.

"You are Amaya." The soldier guessed which tugged the woman's gaze back down to his clean shaven features with an arch of her eyebrow. "You are spoken of much among the ranks of us soldiers. The sister to a knight from overseas." His voice was softly toned so Amaya smiled gently down at him.

"Just Amaya, if you don't mind." He cracked a weak grin then grunted with pain so Amaya called out for Dagonet, who lifted his head then nodded, signalling he had heard her.

"Dagonet is coming. He will help you become well again." Amaya assured him, reaching out with her other hand to gently frame his face. "What is your name?"

"Percival." He answered hoarsely, gasping for breath. "I am Percival."

"I am honoured to meet you, brave Percival." She told him, trying to keep his attention so that he would not fall asleep. "Do you have a family back home? A wife maybe?" She continued but he shook his head.

"No wife. No family. Just me."

"I see. Well, I will be sure to watch your progress to healing, Percival." Amaya murmured gently, brushing away the sweat from his brow. "The wound is not that deep really." His smile widened as he chocked out a laugh, still struggling to breathe so Amaya smiled down at him again but looked up when Dagonet reached her side.

"Easy." He instantly commanded. "Try not to move."

"That will not be a problem." Percival replied with a welcoming nod. "Thank you. Thank you both." Amaya touched his brow, feeling the cool skin so she lifted her chin and unclasped the cloak form her neck as Dagonet and another strong man lifted Percival up to carry him to a wagon. Amaya followed, flinging out her cloak then turned it over to make sure there was not too much blood on its folds before stepping up to Percival and carefully draped it over him. He frowned at the gesture then looked to Amaya who gripped his hand comfortingly. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Because you need my help and you are cold." Amaya replied simply, looking down at him warmly as the wagon driver climbed into his seat. "That is my favourite cloak mind, so I shall be back for it." Parting ways Amaya stepped back as the wagon moved off.

Weariness hit Amaya like a solid wall, causing her to sway on her feet but she caught herself and turned around, touching her brow which began to throb but when she hit a solid wall for real, she yelped quietly. She did not have to look up to know it was Tristan but this time, he stepped back.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were going to turn around." He muttered quietly and Amaya nodded her head, struggling to keep her heart from racing a thousand times faster than it should, as if it had been struck by lightning. For a moment they just watched one another, again neither knowing what to say before Amaya turned and walked back onto the battlefield to find more wounded in need of attention and help drag the dead into their graves.

* * *

 **Love Galahad and Amaya as siblings, they are just too easy to write! Anyway, thanks for stopping by, please come again if you feel like it. Don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you did ;)**


	19. Nightmares of a Dream

**Back again! You didn't think I had forgotten you all, had you? No of course not :) Hope you enjoy this one, in fact, I'm pretty sure you will though I'm not saying why. You will have to just read and find out why...Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

Waking up with a start from her nightmare Amaya gasped loudly and kicked out with her foot, hitting a tree which shot pain up her leg. Whimpering she curled up into a tiny ball, clutching her foot as Galahad lifted his head, squinting sleepily at her.

"Maya? You alright?" When she turned over he took one look of her pale, panicked face before sighing. "This is why I did not want you anywhere near battle." He told her matter of factly but drew her closer, touching her face warmly with his hand. "It's alright, Maya, they are only nightmares. You're safe now." Nodding her head Amaya closed her eyes to sleep again.

They had camped after a rather slow march back towards Camelot, having spent a day taking care of the wounded and the dead. It was now late at night and Amaya could not stop seeing the battle. Flashes of blood splattering across her vision, the dying screams of men and the thunderous battle of storm and metal both above and below. It was like reliving the entire ordeal all over again.

Breathing deeply Amaya shook her head in irritation at herself. Deciding that she was not yet ready to sleep again, she gently slid from beneath her blankets then joined Dagonet by the fire. "May I…"

"Of course Amaya. Sit with me." Dagonet murmured gently, opening his cloak to fold it around her as she sat down to keep out the chill. "Trouble sleeping?" She waited a while before answering.

"How do you do it?" He sighed slowly, looking into the flames pensively.

"Soon you become so used to seeing the horrors battle that you become distant from it all." He replied simply. "So in some ways, it does get easier." Amaya nodded her head, leaning into his comfortable solidity which made her relax at the comfort. "And I suppose that is why I heal. Recompense for the lives I have taken." She turned her eyes up to him and blinked softly.

"I am not a very good healer." He chuckled quietly, glancing around before looking back into the flames. Amaya glanced over to Lionel, Daniel, Kay and Ector, their snores rumbling easily into the night like the sleeping sounds of boars. She could not wait to see how Lionel and Bors reacted to one another when they meet. They were both very similar in character, boisterous and louder than thunder.

Glancing up to the sky Amaya was saddened to find she could not see the stars. "I will be back soon." She murmured quietly to Dagonet, standing.

"Do not stray far." Dagonet warned her caringly. "You have a weapon?" Amaya lifted her foot and showed him the dagger that still remained tucked into her boot. Satisfied he nodded his head. "Do not be long." Giving him a soft smile Amaya turned and walked away into the darkness to search for a clearing of some sort so that she could find the stars and be comforted by their soft light.

Amaya headed towards a moonlit patch of ground, the wide berth swallowing her as she turned up to the canopy to see the half moon and the multitude of stars scattered at the moon's feet, tiny diamonds crowning her silky black tresses.

Silently Amaya sank to the ground, pressing her back into the bark of a tree then began to shiver slightly, brushing off the cold as she adjusted to not having a cloak in the night air. Once she had become used to the cool breeze that tickled her chin, Amaya continued to gaze up at the sky. She wondered who else in the world was looking up at the same stars.

When something rustled quietly to her left Amaya stood, pulling her dagger to face whoever it was who approached her. Her eyes widened before quickly narrowing at Tristan who lifted his hands. "Dagonet was worried for you, you have been gone a while." Tristan told her in his low, accented voice. "But he cannot leave his post." Amaya said nothing as she looked down to her boot and put her dagger away as an excuse to not look at Tristan, the heavy weight in her chest settling in her once more as her throat ran dry as sand.

The scout looked at her plainly though inside, he was in torture. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, especially when bathed in moonlight. Her pale skin seemed to simply glow translucently, dark eyes lit with a fine silver gleam like a star amidst the midnight sky. He longed for her more than ever, he wanted to taste those lips again but she couldn't even look at him anymore. It was all his fault. He had let his tongue run away before his mind could think of what it was he should have said.

Then he remembered her token. A small gift she had parted with to give to him. It still hung around his neck, right now even. When she had given it to him, Tristan had been shocked for sure, he could not understand why she would want to bequeath a token to him of all people, yet she had.

Quietly he stepped closer to her and his movement made her eyes snap upwards haughtily, her head turning to the side slightly to watch him carefully. He paid her no mind, however, lifting the cord from around his neck then held it out to her.

Amaya watched the necklace swing from Tristan's fist before holding her hand out beneath it. He dropped it into her open palm and she quickly slid it on, pulling her plait through the loop of the cord before sighing then looked up at him with a softer expression.

"You saved my life." Amaya murmured gently, shifting on her feet as her eyes wavered slightly. Why was it that the only person whom Amaya struggled to maintain eye contact with was Tristan? He held too much power over Amaya's body and she did not like it. Tristan merely continued to look down at her. "How would you like me to repay you?" She asked him innocently and a small smile tugged at his lips. It felt all too similar and he doubted he'd be able to refrain from repeating previous events.

Here she was, bathed in moonlight with him after winsomely asking how she should repay his favours. Tristan only wanted one thing and it was the one thing he was sure he could never have. Not if Galahad had anything to do with it.

Without thinking Tristan's hand reached up and pulled Amaya's string from her hair, pulling it gently free and he was pleasantly surprised at how easily the thick curls ran through his fingers. When they framed her face, he could only look down at her in awe. Gods she was beguiling. How could she be even more alluring with just a simple change of her hair?

Unable to hold himself back Tristan lifted his hands to hold her face and tilt her head upwards to meet his lips, gently pressing his to hers in an undemanding but ensnaring kiss, the flames in his chest rising once more and for a moment, he almost mistook it for anger at himself but he shoved all thoughts aside as Amaya's light, innocent gasped graced his ears. Hell this woman would be his undoing.

The sound had simply shot from Amaya from the tight twist in her gut to the pang in her chest, unable to restrain it from becoming a small whimper as Tristan slid one hand through her hair, stepping closer to deepen the kiss and move his lips against hers as he inhaled deeply. For a while her hands hung limply by her side before she thought to grip onto Tristan's jacket. His lips moved slowly against hers and Amaya this time took the initiative to reach out with her tongue, running it along his lower lip to then meet his.

He had to stop. He had to stop now or he would not be able to pull back at all and the last thing he wanted was to frighten her away again. He had to stop right _now_.

His lips kept on moving as Amaya begged for more, urging his mouth on with her own as she gained confidence, sliding her hands around to his shoulders. Another moan escaped and Tristan growled in reply, one hand dropping to her waist to pull her securely against him, causing Amaya to gasp once more. She felt his hand slide around her back to rest comfortably against her spine, his fingers running up and down the curve until she was shuddering from the pleasurable bolts that were shooting up from her core.

Finally he broke the kiss, drawing in a deep breath but did not pull away, leaning his brow against Amaya's as he recovered from the sensations of her teasing. "That will do for now." He murmured to her and Amaya's eyes flashed with hurt.

"You said it meant nothing." She whispered to him and he groaned.

"I lied, Maya. Of course I lied." He told her, both hands going to her waist to gently and slowly rub his hands against the curve, making her eyelids fluttered closed and she tilted her head back as she absorbed the comforting sensation. "I said things I did not mean."

"But you said…" He silenced her with a hard kiss to her mouth, biting on her lower lip to elicit a spine tingling gasp from her as he pulled away.

"Do not always believe what I say. Listen to what I mean." He said to her, one hand rising to stroke her face, gazing into her eyes which she now held unwaveringly. "I have never been good with words." Nodding her head Amaya slowly leaned against Tristan's chest, who was at first slightly bewildered by the contact before he slowly wound his arms around the woman that he so desperately wanted for his own. He sighed, resting his head on hers as he murmured. _"Gods forbid I make the same mistake again."_

 _"_ _Tristan? Where does this leave us now?"_ Amaya asked him but did not lift his head from his chest. _"I…I am confused."_

 _"_ _You are not the only one."_ He admitted quietly. "I have never done anything like this before." She lifted her head and smirked at him.

"You are not the only one." He returned her cocky smirk then reached down, unable to look at those lips for long without claiming them. Amaya remained quiet this time, allowing the sensation of Tristan's kiss to envelop her until he pulled back once again. Suddenly she arched an eyebrow at him. "What now?"

"I suppose we go on as before." Tristan replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "And see what happens." Seeing as neither truly knew what it was they were meant to do, Amaya was satisfied with the answer. Until she could be sure of what it was she wanted, it was best that Amaya did not allow herself to rush away with her head. "But for now, you need to sleep."

"I cannot sleep." She murmured, looking down so Tristan touched her face, warmly resting his hand against her cheek.

"Sleep closer to the fire. It helps." He advised her gently, brushing his thumb against her lips. "And I shall be close by." Deeply comforted Amaya nodded her head, stepping away from Tristan to turn and return back to the camp. He followed her a few paces behind, listening intently to his surroundings to be sure that nothing threatening was about before folding his arms and leaning against a tree, watching Amaya as she pulled her bedding closer to the fire, Dagonet resting his hand on her shoulder as she settled down next to him with the warm flames dancing on her skin.

Even now he could still feel the tight knot in his chest. Tristan had never felt it before and could not understand what it meant. He felt deep attraction to the woman, deeper than anything he had ever felt before yet he was reluctant to explore the other emotion that latched him to her. In some ways, it frightened him.

* * *

 **o.0**

 **Me - "Just man up already and admit you love her! For crying out loud!"**

 **Tristan - "Do you want this arrow through your neck?"**

 **Me - *gulps. "Uh...no?"**

 **Tristan - "I thought so."**


	20. A Feast Upon Victory

Arthur returned victorious and there was a great feast to celebrate the victory. This time, Amaya had no escape. Vanora and Maia cornered her then forced her into a royal blue dress of fine quality, the silver pattern bordering the neckline bringing out the paleness of her skin.

"Well, at least you fill it out a little." Vanora mused, looking Amaya over critically. "Just make sure you eat plenty of meat from now on. You're bone thin."

"I am not used to having food so readily given to me, Nora, I always had to fight for my food before." The woman snorted as she rummaged through the drawers of Maia's vanity table then pulled out a brush to soften the curls. Maia brought over some oils and let Amaya choose the one she preferred, which was the almond oil. She dropped a few specks on her wrists and neck then rubbed them into her skin.

"Do you want any jewellery? I have a sapphire pendant that will look very nice on you." Maia offered. "It will mirror your eyes."

"No, thank you. I do not intend to dress up that much." Amaya sighed. "Though I already feel like one of those ridiculous peacocks. You don't intend to make me wear a headdress, do you?" Vanora laughed but shook her head. The woman wore a simple dress of dark brown with a mustard yellow underskirt. She looked rather nice, to be fair. Maia wore a spring green and gold brocade dress which she spun around in, smiling as her skirts flared out brilliantly then swanned around her.

Finally ready, the three woman went to the feast. Amaya lifted her head as the music and laughter wrapped around her along with the smell of roasted pig. Galahad instantly met them, greeting them all warmly. "Why, Amaya, you look very fine tonight." Galahad said but his eyes wandered over to Mai, who blushed prettily.

"Don't waste your time paying attention to me." Amaya chuckled, waving her hand. "I know all you want is to dance with Mai, so off with you both and enjoy yourselves." Grinning Galahad took Mai's hand and led her into the dance, twirling her around then clasped her hands as she smiled broadly.

Vanora having darted off to join Bors, Amaya followed as she saw the knights had all gathered at the table to feast upon the splendid spread that was set before them. Even Lionel, Daniel, Kay and Ector sat with them. As Amaya had suspected, Bors and Lionel got on famously, each shouting across to one another though they only sat a few people apart.

Amaya ate a little, knowing that Dagonet was watching her caringly so she appeased his conscious by choosing some gammon and a selection of cheeses. She ate slowly and drank little, only having a sip of wine and water for the rest of the meal. The knights all boasted at who was the better warrior, claiming magnificent fetes which Amaya suspected were greatly exaggerated.

"You wait until we've learned all of your tricks." Daniel called down to Gawain who smirked. "We'll have you hunkering in the mud beneath us!"

"Maybe but we are more experienced in battle and fighting than you, boy!" Bors bellowed as he then tore his teeth into a chicken leg he had in his hands. "There ain't nothing you can throw at us that we haven't seen before!"

"Then we'll show you something new!" Lionel bellowed back with a grin, wrenching the meat from his leg of ham in a similar fashion to Bors. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we should hold a tournament." She suggested and everyone looked to her. "And then we shall see who really emerges victorious."

"Aye! We'll do that!" Bors leaped up, banging his fist on the table as Vanora scowled at him with a smile. "A tournament, with jousting, archery, sword fighting and hand to hand combat!" He pointed his chicken leg to the four newcomers with a smirk. "We'll even give you some time to learn how to fight proper and ride before we start."

"We can ride!" Ector argued proudly, lifting his chin.

"Ah, but can you carry a lance?" Dagonet asked him simply and kindly. "There is more to jousting than simply sitting atop a horse whilst holding a long stick." Amaya chuckled.

"Fair enough, to even the playing grounds, you men," She pointed to her knights with a smile. "Must teach my friends here all they will need to stand on even ground with you. Then we shall see who is best of you all. In fact, why not make it more interesting? Let us make it an open competition, allow anyone to enter."

"Agreed!" Bors and Lionel bellowed at the same time, pounding their fists on the table.

"Bors!" Vanora scolded, shifting away as egg flew across the table and Bors looked at her with a grin.

"Sorry my little flower." He apologised and she melted into the look he was giving her, moving to sit on his lap as he chuckled and kissed her lovingly. Amaya ate some fruit that sat untouched in a bowl before her, glad that she had managed to stop a full scale argument from ruining the atmosphere of the feast. In fact everyone seemed rather excited.

The buzz lifted the spirits of everyone further as talk spread across the hall, eager for such an event to take place. Rather hot and uncomfortable with so many people close around her, Amaya stood and left the hall to go to the nearest balcony for some fresh air. The moment she was outside she sucked in a deep breath and gripped the cool stone slab, controlling her shaking. She had forgotten how much she detested large crowds and too much noise. It made her feel like she was starving of air. "Maya?" Tristan's gentle tone ended all of Amaya's worries as she relaxed, her shoulders sagging as her head dropped slightly. "Are you well?" His hand touched her shoulder then slowly slid along her back, lifting up to pull back the loose curls of her face.

Torches shone brightly and her hair caught the golden streams like a black web, causing them to glow with a bright sheen. They were also soft to the touch and Tristan could not help but caress each curl through his fingers as Amaya turned to face him. "I do not like large crowds."

"Me neither." He agreed quietly, stepping closer slightly. "It is why I prefer solitude mostly." A soft call made Amaya look around to see Tristan's hawk land gracefully on the balcony ledge, her noble head turning to face her with a piercing gaze. She smiled and reached out, touching the warm feathers and the hawk clicked its beak at her but allowed the respectful caress before ruffling her feathers and turning, looking out into the night.

Amaya turned her face back to Tristan, who was still combing his fingers through her hair. "You like my curls, don't you?" She asked him with a slight smirk, lifting her head to him as he arched an eyebrow, struggling not to smile.

"Shall I stop?" She shook her head and stepped closer, resting her hands against his chest as she sighed, closing her eyes. Tristan slowly lifted his fingers to brush against her cheek, tracing a line down her face and neck then stopped when he reached the neckline of her dress. His eyes slowly met hers, looking to her through the tangles of his fringe as she gazed up at him. She said nothing but he could see that she was silently pleading with him not to stop, so he reached forwards and captured her mouth with his, tasting the sweet wine on her tongue.

Amaya sighed softly as Tristan's slow kiss took over her mind. There was something about him that simply spoke to her in a way no other could understand. He was infuriating to say the least but also a man of great complexity. She wanted to understand him, to be able to know every single detail about him until she could read him like a book.

Lust and desire spiked in Amaya's chest so she deepened the kiss, moving her lips more urgently against Tristan as he stepped forwards, pushing her back into the balcony ledge as his hands gripped her waist but one ran down her leg, feeling the curve of her thigh as she instinctively lifted it up to rub against him. They both knew that they should not be doing this, that at any moment they could be found but neither pulled away, too caught up in each other's dancing lips to care.

When the hawk called out in warning, clicking its beak and spread its wings defensively Tristan pulled back and looked to the hawk whilst listening, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching. Taking a large step away from her Tristan leaned against the balcony, offering his arm to his hawk which the bird instantly stepped onto and he began to stroke the silky feathers.

"Amaya? You out here?"

"Yes Galahad. I'm here." Amaya answered after taking a deep breath to recover herself. Galahad stepped around the corner and glanced between his sister and Tristan. He thought nothing of it, walking to his sister with a slightly wine filled smile. "I think you have drunk too much."

"Probably, sweet sister." He grinned at her, slinging an arm around her waist. "Come join the feast again! They've brought out the deserts." Amaya's stomach rumbled quietly at the thought. She was actually a little hungry, which was strange for her so she nodded her head.

"Goodnight Tristan." She said to him softly as Galahad guided her around. "Thank you for the company." Tristan smirked at her comment but nodded his head in reply, watching her as she continued to look over her shoulder as she was pulled away.

His hawk hissed and nipped his finger, making him growl at the bird who spread its wings and the scout sighed before letting the bird go. It soared into the night, gliding through the stars before disappearing altogether.

The moment the heat of body warmth washed over Amaya recoiled, the colour draining from her face along with her smile and it did not return until she was sat next to Dagonet and Lucan, who grinned at her. "Try the sweet cakes!" He said through a mouthful of food, crumbs falling everywhere and Amaya laughed.

"I shall, tiny mouse." She assured him as she reached for a napkin and wiped the crumbs from his face. "Though I would take smaller bites if I were you unless you wish to choke." Lucan grinned again but this time kept his mouth closed, chewing slowly before swallowing.

Amaya tried a sweet cake and some refreshing citrus mousse before remaining content to simply watch the dancers. Several young gentleman came boldly over and requested a dance but Amaya sent them away disappointed. She was not going to dance.

The night was well underway when the double doors were pushed open by the guards and a woman of unparalleled beauty stood in the arch, her dark hair shining in the candlelight as she took a step forwards, her dark gown shimmering like her hair as green eyes flickered across the crowd.

Her cloak swept behind her as she approached the royal couple, the dancers parting out of her way as the music stopped, everyone staring at the alabaster skinned woman who continued to glide forwards, her eyes fixed on Arthur. When she reached the foot of the top table she curtseyed low to the floor, bowing her head and waiting as Arthur lifted a hand to her. "Rise stranger, tell us your name."

"Morgana, my king. I am Morgana." She spoke in such a smooth, seductive tone that Amaya heard several sighs about the court, making her frown slightly. The light accent in her voice told Amaya that she was not from Briton but she was not exotic. Perhaps she was from one of the isles? "I am here to beg sanctuary. I have had a long journey and need somewhere to stay and recover for a few days. People tell me of the kindness of King Arthur and thought a lady would be welcomed to plead for his mercy." She looked up at the king through her lashes and Amaya instantly sensed something wrong. The strange woman had a powerful presence, commanding and slightly intimidating.

Other ladies were cowering away from her but Amaya remained in her seat, looking coldly to Morgana as the king smiled at her. "You are welcome here. Come, join us." He gestured to an empty seat beside him and Guinevere instantly bristled but said nothing, touching her husband's arm which pulled his eyes to her. She gave him a warm smile then rose to her feet.

"Yes, join us. You look very tired." Guinevere turned then fixed her eyes on Amaya. "Lady Amaya will see a room is prepared for you." The knights thought to complain at Amaya being so publically ordered around but the woman was already rising to her feet. She nodded her head then slipped away, striding to prepare one of the guest rooms.

She selected one as far away from the king and queen's quarters as possible, near the servant's wing. Turning down the bed Amaya plumped the pillows then aired the room, letting a cooling breeze into the room before calling for Morgana's things to be brought to the room. The woman had travelled lightly with only a handful of guards and two chests. Amaya opened them with a maid and began to put the dresses away, carefully making sure not to crease a single sleeve of the gowns before looking to the bottom of the last chest. Inside was a smaller chest, possibly a jewellery case so Amaya set it on the elaborate vanity table then shooed the other maids away, telling one to inform Morgana that her room was ready for her.

Amaya did not return to the feast, feeling tired and full from eating the desserts. She traversed sleepily back to her room, the maid she shared with sitting up in bed to wait for her. "How was it?" She asked excitedly as Amaya stepped inside then began to slip from her gown.

"It was enjoyable." Amaya answered simply, struggling to contain a yawn. "But I did not like how close everything was. I do not do well with crowds." Her companion sighed.

"I bet the dresses were beautiful…" She sighed dreamily and Amaya looked to the girl then to the dress in her arms.

"Would you like to try this one on?" The dark haired girl gasped and slipped out of bed, her bare feet touching the stone slabs as she nodded her head.

"May I really?" Amaya smiled and nodded, bunching up the skirts to slip the gown over her head.

"Greta, you need to put your arms through the sleeves." Amaya chuckled, helping her slide into the dress with only a single candle to help them see. Greta giggled, pushing her arms through the sleeves then allowed Amaya to tug the dress into place over her shift before stepping back, regarding her quietly as she gasped in awe and twirled around.

"I feel like a princess." Amaya smiled, wishing the dress was hers to give.

"Well, you fit it better than I did." She replied and it was true, Greta's shapely form was accented by the tight hug of the gown. "You look very fine, I must say."

"Why don't you wear dresses like this every day?" Greta asked, unable to stop stroking the dress's soft fabric. "Why do you still insist upon being a maid like me?"

"It is how I feel more comfortable." Amaya replied simply, taking a broken comb with some of the teeth missing to pull it through the dark tresses that hung straight down Greta's back. "There, now you are all neat and tidy." Amaya said to her then allowed Greta to try on the silver slippers she had been wearing. Greta danced about the room, twirling happily as she giggled.

"Oh, if only I could dance with some handsome man all night long, like in the tales." Greta sighed wistfully and Amaya pursed her lips.

"You know, the night is still young. You could always slip into the hall and join the feast. No one would know who you really were." Amaya suggested slowly, smirking quietly. "And a man loves a good mystery, I can tell you."

"You think I should? Really?" Greta gasped then shied away. "I don't know, I'm just a maid."

" _I'm_ just a maid." The woman reminded her younger companion. "And I was up there just a few moments ago, perfectly happy. Here, let me fix your hair then you can go. But be sure to be back in time to get enough sleep for tomorrow." Greta nodded her head, turning around as Amaya pulled some ribbon from a drawer and tied back Greta's hair, tucking it up then pinning it in place before stepping back. "There, as pretty as a queen." Amaya said to her. "Now go and have some fun, why shouldn't you?"

"Thank you Maya." Greta whispered, clutching Amaya's hands then darted off excitedly, the rustle of her skirts disappearing from hearing as Amaya turned then readied herself for bed, utterly exhausted.

* * *

 **Have to say, I can understand how Amaya feels about those dresses. They are hard to walk in! They're so heavy!**


	21. Accidents Can Happen, Sometimes

As Amaya pulled out the weeds in the Queen's private garden she glanced up to the woman in question, who had Morgana's arm slipped through hers and they were smiling and talking as if they had known one another forever. Only Amaya could see the challenging look in Guinevere's eye. She was keeping her enemies close.

Turning back to her work Amaya ripped up another weed then began to cultivate the soil, churning it over to make a new flowerbed as Vanora had instructed. As the women came closer, Amaya wished she could hide one of the bushes she had just cut back. "Maya, how nice to see you." Guinevere smiled to her but the smile never reached her enraged eyes. So Lancelot had told her of what Amaya had done.

Maia had assured Amaya that nothing suspicious had happened in the king's absence and the only people Guinevere saw were people requesting help and the knights, mainly Lancelot but they were never alone together. Still, Amaya did not believe that the knight would be true to his word. "Have you met Lady Morgana?" Amaya lifted her eyes to the woman who instantly put her on her guard.

"Yes." Amaya answered briefly then turned back to her work. "We have met, my lady."

"Quite an extraordinary woman, don't you think? To have travelled as far as she did with such a small escort." Amaya snorted inwardly. The woman had only travelled from Ireland with the intent of seeing some family in the south. Amaya had travelled across several countries alone. Compare that to your books.

"You were very brave, Lady Morgana."

"Oh no, no I don't think so. A woman must do what she must when so directed." She brushed off then turned her head, signalling her wish to continue. When they had stepped away from Amaya, Morgana's quiet whisper still reached the working woman's ears. "Not very respectable looking, is she?"

"She is just a maid." Guinevere replied simply with a wave of her hand. Just a maid. Amaya was beginning to loathe the words. Sighing to herself she stood and brushed the soils from her hands, looking down at her work. At least she had made it easier for the gardeners to begin their work. Taking the weeds and tossing them away appropriately, Amaya began to ask where Greta was. She had not returned from the feast last night and Amaya was beginning to worry.

Jogging to catch up with Vanora, Amaya spoke to her quietly. "Have you seen Greta? The girl I share a room with." Vanora gasped then gripped onto a wall, pain crossing her features and Amaya instantly held onto her, concern flickering in her eyes. "Nora? Is something wrong?" In answer Vanora gently took her arm.

"You'd best brace yourself, lass." Vanora murmured and Amaya frowned but nodded her head. "They found little Greta at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Her neck was completely broken, the poor thing." Vanora touched Amaya's shoulder as her eyes widened. "She must have tripped over the dress you lent her." Amaya could only stare at Vanora in shock, her blood going cold as the colour drained from her face. "It would have been quick and painless, Maya, do not fear. She must have tripped over the dress in her haste to get to the feast."

"I killed her." Maya whispered tightly, beginning to tremble. "That sweet child, I killed her with my urgings for her to go to the feast. I gave her that dress! I suggested she went! It's my fault, it's…it's all my fault." Amaya slid to the ground and hung her head in her hands, breathing deeply as she tried to hold herself together.

"Now you stop that right now." Vanora told her sternly, crouching in front of her and gripped her arms tightly, giving her a little shake. "You were simply being kind to her, that's all. It was not your fault she ran too quickly and did not know she had to lift up her skirts to keep from falling. It was an accident and let that be the last I hear of it."

"I'm so sorry Vanora. Honestly, I only wanted her to enjoy the feast." Amaya murmured, sighing as she let her head rest against the wall.

"What's happened?" Tristan's voice demanded and Amaya exhaled with relief. The scout looked to Amaya with concern then to Vanora for an explanation. The woman stood up and looked squarely at Tristan.

"Keep her company for a moment until she's fixed herself up again." The redhead ordered the scout who blinked in surprise. "I have things to do." Vanora then turned to Amaya. "You remember what I said? It was an accident, that's all there is to it." With that reiterated Vanora strode away.

Tristan slowly approached Amaya, standing next to her then slid down into a seat beside her, saying nothing for a moment but looked to her with surprise as she leaned against him. "So you've heard." Tristan guessed and she nodded her head.

"I feel guilty."

"Well don't." He told her stiffly, shifting slightly as her head rested against his shoulder. "It won't help anybody."

"Yes. I am aware of that." She remarked bitterly, sighing as she closed her eyes. At first Tristan was uncomfortable with the public display of affection, constantly glancing over to her but slowly, he settled into the contact, finding it strangely pleasant and warming to know that she felt comfortable around him. "But still." Shaking her head she lifted herself up, standing. "She was so young."

"Nothing to be done." Tristan said, standing also then looked down to her as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. With a slow sigh he reached up and brushed his fingers against her face and she warmed inwardly at the small but meaningful touch, a small smile gracing her lips. He was always better with his actions than his words. "Just try to forget." He advised then moved around her. Amaya stood alone in the hall, listening to his echoing steps slowly disperse before moving off also, returning to her chores.

* * *

 **So do you guys like how I've been introducing characters? Tell me what you think in the reviews, I always check them to see what you guys want so just let me know :)**


	22. Unceremonious Awakenings

**And here is the next chapter! It's a little longer, aren't I good to you guys? Just kidding, I'm awful because I can't stick to a posting schedule. Ugh, life gets in the way once too often. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Morgana sighed as she walked on the battlements with the queen, looking over into the training yard where Arthur fought with his knights, testing their skills against one another. Her eyes fixed on the king with interest but when she looked to the woman beside her, she saw her eyes fixed on the knight with dark hair and eyes a similar colour, the cocky grin plastered on his face as he moved with two swords in his hands. "He's very handsome, is he not?" Morgana asked slowly and Guinevere nodded her head.

"Very." She agreed.

"I've never seen such skill. He looks to be very strong."

"He is." She sighed wistfully, still looking to Lancelot.

"His name is Lancelot, is it not?" Guinevere blinked then blushed slightly, faking embarrassment.

"Oh I am sorry, I thought you were referring to Arthur." Morgana giggled then pulled Guinevere along, lowering her voice as she tilted her head towards her.

"You know, in my country, a woman can take as many lovers as she pleases without anyone scorning her. We believe in free love." Guinevere whimpered quietly and only Morgana caught the sound. The woman rested her hand on Guinevere's stomach, feeling the life throbbing in her womb carefully as the queen looked down to the contact. "Hmm, I sense a strong child. Yet it was conceived in secrecy…" Morgana looked to the queen who stared at her. "It is the knight's child, is it not?" Slowly she nodded her head.

"You cannot speak of this to anyone." Guinevere begged her new found friend. At first she had been jealous of Morgana's beauty and Arthur's obvious fascination with her but as she had come to know her, she had grown to like her. She was kind and wise, telling Guinevere many stories that she had never heard before. "As a friend, promise me you will not tell a soul."

"Of course, Guinevere, your secret is safe with me." Morgana assured her, a dark gleam in her green eyes. Guinevere was reminded of someone when she looked into Morgana's eyes though she could not think who. "But you must be careful, I foresee tragedy in your life should you be careless with when you lay with your love." She gasped slightly.

"You mean we will be together again?" Morgana smiled.

"Of course, I am known among my people as a seer. I see many things for the future. In fact…" Morgana's eyes glazed over as a vision rose to her mind. Suddenly she grinned wickedly. "You will see him tonight."

"Tonight?" Guinevere questioned, gripping onto Morgana's arm tightly as the raven haired woman nodded her head.

"Yes. Tonight. If you meet him in the guest room in the west tower, where you usually meet, you will be able to love him endlessly without being discovered." Guinevere's mouth dropped open. How had she known? There was no way she could have found out through any means save for truly being a seer. Utterly astounded, Guinevere continued to gape. "It is not wrong to love more than one man, Guinevere my friend, in fact, it is right!" Morgana gushed, giggling as she gripped onto the Queen's arm a little tighter. "Come now, let us continue our walk." Morgana led the way down the steps and into the training grounds where she let go of the queen and walked to the edge to admire the knights and king as they trained.

She arched her back as she leaned forwards on the fence, admiring their shapely muscles that shone with a sheen of sweat. Her attention diverted to the scout, who performed a magnificent counter attack upon the knight Gawain, finishing with his blade to his throat and the golden haired knight flat on his back. He grinned up at Tristan.

"I'll never know how you can move so quickly." Gawain grunted as he got to his feet then dusted himself off. He glanced over to the lady, Morgana her name was, and noticed how she watched Arthur very distinctly. "What do you make of her?" Tristan regarded the woman quietly as he ran a finger along his blade.

"She is untrustworthy." He decided firmly.

"I agree." He muttered before looking to Galahad, who was instructing Ganis and Ector with their knife work. Ganis proved to be an excellent knife wielder being ambidextrous like Lancelot. He was fast as well, though he was still working on improving his other weaponry skills as well as his strength. He had not changed much in two years, save for being less thin with more lean muscle on him.

Morgana sighed as she looked to Guinevere who stood at her side, watching Arthur and Lancelot fight before finally, they stopped, clapped each other's shoulders then approached the women. Arthur smiled brightly at Guinevere who returned his greeting, walking up to him then reached up to kiss his lips. Her eyes slid over to Lancelot as Arthur's closed into their contact, the knight watching her for a moment before looking away.

"You both fight so well." Morgana praised them with a smile. "Who of you is the greatest, I wonder?" Arthur smiled to her as he placed one hand on Guinevere's waist.

"Well my lady, if you were return here by next month then you will be able to find out. We are hosting a tournament to celebrate the end of the threat Lazarus holds over us. Once we have dealt with him, it will be cause to celebrate well."

"Oh! I shall try my hardest to be here in time. I should very much like to watch such a spectacle." She said charmingly, blinking innocently up at Arthur who looked back at her evenly. "But tell me, what will you do with the traitor? You won't kill him, will you?"

"I may have to, my lady. He is a danger to my people and I shall not risk their safety." Arthur informed her simply, his grip around Guinevere tightening as his other hand gently came to rest on her belly. "And I wish to bring our child into a safer world, not into a country plagued by war." Morgana touched her heart with both hands, cupping htem to her.

"Oh, how wonderfully sweet." She beamed effortlessly at the couple. "You are going to make a brilliant father, my king, I can see it well." She murmured then looked to Guinevere who was looking up at Arthur with a smile.

"We shall see." She said to him jestingly and he chuckled.

"Yes. That we will." He agreed then nodded to Jols who brought him a drink of water, letting go of Guinevere to drink. She stepped away then walked up to Lancelot who mock bowed to her.

"My queen."

"You still drop your defence on your right side when aiming for a high blow." She said to him, smirking. "You are hopeless, Lancelot."

"Only when dazzled by your presence, dear Guinevere." He said to her both mockingly and sincerely, making her smile slightly so she lowered her voice.

"Tonight." She whispered then looked to Arthur. "Come, let us get you washed. You stink to high heaven." Arthur growled playfully at his wife but allowed her to lead him away back to their room where she would draw up a bath for him. Morgana watched them leave then turned to the knights, throwing them a seductive smile before moving off, shooting Amaya a look as she entered the training grounds with food for the men. She blinked then looked over her shoulder, frowning at the woman before turning back with a shake of her head. Gawain glanced to the others before speaking.

 _"_ _I do not trust her at all. There is something dark about her."_

 _"_ _I know what you mean."_ Dagonet agreed quietly, rubbing his face with one hand. Bors snorted.

 _"_ _She's just a noblewoman with eyes bigger than her head."_ He waved off, grabbing some bread and tearing into it as Lionel did the same, frowning.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" He demanded in confusion. Amaya looked to the knights who had their attention fixated on her. She looked at them all in turn. Their grim expressions told her what they were asking without them even needing to speak.

"I shall keep an eye on her." She nodded her head once then set the basket on the table, laying out the food for their noontime meal. "But for now, you boys need to eat and eat well." Tossing Galahad a small baguette she smiled around at them all, sitting down on the bench as they dug into the spread she had set out for them. "How is training going?" She asked Daniel who grinned.

"Easy as pie." He answered with a shrug, flexing his muscles to which Lancelot rolled his eyes. "You wait until the tournament, my brothers and I will show you all how we Britons fight for our pride."

"You have no pride, which is why you never fight." Lancelot replied with a smirk though there was bitterness lacing his tone. "Which is why you lost your country to the Romans in the first place."

"Lancelot." Amaya quipped, making him scowl daggers at her. If looks could kill…

"Easy there she-wolf. I can take an insult." Daniel told her then gently touched her shoulder but Amaya still kept her narrowed eyes fixed on Lancelot. Kay also did not like the tone Lancelot had used and had jumped to his feet.

"We were not the only land to lose their home to the Romans!" He snarled darkly and Amaya slowly rose to her feet.

"At least we fought to keep it!" Lancelot growled back and everyone began to frown. What had gotten into him? The two men faced one another off, squaring their shoulders and bending their arms at the elbows with clenched fists.

"What's got into you Lance?" Bors demanded as everyone prepared to spring at the knights. Lancelot growled then began to rant in his own tongue, saying things that shocked Amaya to the point of her hand darting out and slapping him across the face. He stopped, staring at her as she lifted her head proudly.

"I will not listen to such filth." She told him sharply, pushing against his shoulder to force him to take a step back. "Your battle is with me, so leave everyone else out of it." Lancelot curled his lips into a snarl, cracking his knuckles. He glanced to the others, knowing that if he stepped out of line then they would hasten to Amaya's defence so instead, he turned and walked away.

Amaya watched him go and did not relax until he was out of sight. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked to her brother who was looking to her with confusion. "What did you mean by that? What is going on, Maya?"

"Nothing I cannot handle, little wolf." She assured him. "Lancelot and I came to a disagreement and he has not forgiven me for it." Looking into her eyes Galahad realised he was not going to get anything further from her, so he nodded his head.

"If he hurts you at all, do not hesitate to inform us." Amaya smiled.

"He wouldn't. It is not so bad." She lied to him but kissed his cheek all the same then looked over his shoulder. "Turn around and you will see an angel." Galahad spun on his feet and beamed at Maia who came trotting towards them on Aquila, smiling brightly.

"It's a fine day. Who will take a ride with me?" Galahad instantly said that he would join her, wolfing down the rest of his food then made to follow her back to the stables. Amaya looked up to the clear sky, pursed her lips then nodded her head.

"I will go too. A ride through the valley is exactly what I need." She decided and Gawain stood.

"Then I will join you. Come on you lot, get your sorry asses onto some horses." The knights grinned, finishing their meal and followed Amaya who led the way to the stables, calling out to her horse as the others spread out to get their horses either from the stalls or from the fields. "Arluin, it is time for a ride." She spoke to him softly, stroking his face as he came to the door to greet her. "Let us forget our troubles for just a few hours, shall we?" The horse snorted then backed away to let her in.

She threw on his saddle and bridle as quickly as she could, checked his body for any ailments before guiding him out into the courtyard. Amaya turned and held Arluin's reins in her left hand and gripped the saddle in the other, preparing to lift herself up but as she jumped, someone caught her waist and lifted her up into the saddle, making her make a sound of surprise then looked down to the one who had lifted her up.

Tristan met her gaze then took her foot to tenderly place it in the stirrup, adjusting the girth for her then let his hand linger as he pulled away. It was small and seemingly unimportant but Amaya saw it as his way of showing affection. It made her smile to herself as she pulled Arluin around gently, guiding him with her legs. "Are we ready?" She asked, looking to everyone who trotted into view.

Maia smiled to Amaya and nodded her head. "I think so." She said so Amaya let Bors and Lionel lead the way, the two of them cantering out into the streets with everyone else following. They were a large party that took up the entire road, people having to part ways for them to get through but once they reached the open road, Amaya let Arluin have his head and he galloped with the herd, his mane flying on the wind as Amaya leaned forwards, glancing to Maia beside her who kept her seat expertly. She had made a fine horsewoman though she looked a little panicked.

They rode out into the valley, the wide open space given them the freedom they desired until finally they slowed to a walk and rode leisurely along. "My rear aches." Daniel complained and Gawain punched him in the arm with a grin.

"Not around the ladies." Maia giggled at the man's expense then lifted her reins, trotting over to the rise where she joined Galahad and the two began to talk quietly to one another. Amaya felt happy for her brother. It brought her great joy to see him so happy and in love with the woman who deserved him as much as he deserved her.

"Tell us your thoughts, Maya, your face is rather curious looking." Gawain said to her, leaning back on his horse's rump casually and Amaya chuckled.

"I was just wondering how long until we will be organising a wedding." She mused thoughtfully. "I do not think they will wait long."

"Nor I." Gawain agreed with a shrug. "Galahad has waited his entire life for his perfect match to find him and now he has her. I do not think he will let her escape him so easily."

"Marriage isn't all that great." Bors mumbled under his breath. "They still yell at you even for the tiniest of things!"

"That is because, Bors, you forget everything. Even how many children you have and their names." Amaya replied simply, making the others snort. "So of course Vanora is run a little ragged, she has a lot on her plate, running the castle with Guinevere." Lifting her hand Amaya pushed some loose curls back behind her ear then drew up the reins, pulling Arluin to a halt as she focussed forwards at the single oak tree a few hundred yards away. Daniel grinned.

"I vote for a race." He declared, setting his horse beside Amaya's then looked around to the others. "What say you bastards?" Bors grinned.

"I'm up for it." He agreed. "You will all have to tell me what dirt tastes like when I leave you gagging in it."

"How about you find out for yourself?" Lionel replied tartly, moving his horse to line up. "I'll crush you into it and flatten you." Bors growled at his new found friend, making Amaya smile at their play. Looking along the line of knights she pushed Arluin a step forwards, levelling herself with them all.

"Maia!" She called and the girl trotted over to them, smiling.

"Yes?"

"You will have to call the winner. The first who passes where you stand right now after circling the oak over there and returning." Amaya said to her. "Unless you wish to race also?" Hastilly she shook her head.

"Oh no, no I am happy to watch. Shall I count for you?" The knights all nodded their heads and Maia waited as Galahad slipped into line. Amaya shortened her reins and slowly pressed her heels into Arluin, working him up as he sensed the gallop with anticipation.

"Three, two, one, go!" Maia cried and with a burst of speed, Arluin shot forwards. He took the lead, his powerful muscles shooting him forwards but Amaya reined him in, conserving his energy and allowed Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, Daniel and Ector to pass.

Arluin snorted and went to chase after them but Amaya kept him back, controlling his head so he reluctantly gave in. His hooves thundered across the ground, the sensation of flying lifting Amaya's spirits as she leaned low in the saddle, gripping on with her thighs as the oak loomed closer. She guided Arluin around, slowing him down further as the others tore off for the end line.

Now she let him go. Arluin stretched out his neck and legs, flying over the grass and slipped between Gawain and Ector who blinked at Amaya, who hardly noticed them as she then overtook her brother Galahad. He laughed to her and she smiled before tapping her heels into Arluin's sides, telling him he had her permission to run flat out.

He snorted, dragging air into his body but darted ahead, slowly catching up to Tristan. Amaya shot the scout a smirk who arched an eyebrow but said nothing, concentrating on reaching the finish. Maia watched with an open mouth as Amaya and Tristan fought for the title of first place, their horses struggling to make any considerable distance between the other.

Pulling Aquila back Maia watched the invisible line she imagined, frowning slightly in concentration to see who would place first. At the last second Arluin gave a final burst of speed and overtook Tristan, leaving him behind and crossed an entire horse's length ahead of him. Amaya laughed aloud, gliding to a halt as she then turned, watching the others as Tristan cantered to a stop beside her, breathing deeply from the rush of the race. He turned his horse around so that they faced one another easily, his eyes boring into hers. "You have a fine horse." He murmured to her quietly, reaching out to touch the horse's neck. Amaya nodded her head proudly, the reins in one hand as she patted Arluin with the other. With a sigh Tristan withdrew his hand. "When will I next see you?" Amaya paused, thinking for a moment before tilting her head.

"I shall come to the tavern." He arched an eyebrow at her in surprise. Amaya had never gone to the tavern before now. "And then we shall have to see." She continued, moving Arluin around to face Galahad who trotted up to her, his horse panting for breath.

"Good racing sister." He grinned, nodding to Tristan. "Where did you find that brute again?"

"On the road." She replied simply, smiling as she dismounted. "Don't listen to him. He is merely jealous that you look more handsome than he does." Amaya said loudly, making her brother laugh.

"I don't think so." He argued but Amaya merely shrugged, stroking Arluin's face then loosened the firth and ran up the stirrups to let him breathe more comfortably. She flicked the reins over his head, wound them together under his neck then looked them through the throat lash so that he could wander and graze without the worry of him getting his legs tangled.

Amaya let him go, confident that he would not wonder too far then lay down on the grass, Maia soon joining her. She smiled at the blonde angel beside her then looked up to the clouds that rolled overhead. "Have you ever seen magic, Amaya?" Maia asked quietly and the woman glanced to her companion, seeing the deep look of worry on her features.

"Why do you ask?" She wondered aloud quietly as the knights looked to their own horses.

"Have you?" Maia turned her head to look at her. Amaya nodded her head.

"There was a shaman back in my old clan. The one I was born too. She had a third eye tattooed on her brow as a sign of her powers." Amaya explained slowly, thinking back to the old woman's face, wrinkled and worn with age. "She could see things before they happened sometimes, though her visions were rare. She could heal almost any wound and once I even saw her bring a dead man back to life." Maia's eyes widened. "Another time she made fire out of nothing, warming the entire village for a whole night." Amaya paused then frowned. "Why do you ask?" She repeated her question and Maia sighed.

"I don't know. I just get this funny feeling when around Lady Morgana, like she's not of this world. I was wondering if she was perhaps a witch." Amaya thought about the raven haired woman and realised it was possible. She seemed to carry shadows around her wherever she went, regardless how much light there was in the room. There was also a certain chill about her, like ice that froze your lips together after staying too long in a snow storm.

"Maybe." Amaya murmured softly, reaching out and taking Maia's hand. "I would not worry though. Magic cannot harm anyone when it is for good." Maia paused before whispering tightly.

"What if it is not good magic she wields?" A shudder ran down Amaya's spine so she turned onto her side and looked down to Maia, holding her hand tightly.

"I promise you, nothing shall ever harm you Maia. I will not let it." She promised sincerely. "You are my friend and more so I love you like a sister and I shall protect you with my life." Maia nodded her head, relaxing as she believed Amaya's words. She rarely promised anything but when she did, you knew she was never lying.

The women lay down on the grass and the knights gave them their privacy at Dagonet's suggestion, letting them bathe in the sunlight alone until the hour began to grow late. Galahad stood with a yawn then called out to the women. "Maya, Mai, it is time we left." Maia lifted her head and nodded before turning to Amaya who had not stirred.

"Amaya, we're leaving now." The woman groaned and turned over, making everyone chuckle as she uttered a curse in her own tongue. "What did she say?" Maia asked innocently and Galahad grinned, taking her hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"I would rather not tell you, my angel." Galahad informed then stooped down, shaking Amaya awake. In blind instinct Amaya thrust her palm upwards, cracking it into Galahad's nose who threw back his head with a loud cruse. "Dammit!" Amaya yawned sleepily, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. She frowned at Galahad's bleeding lip.

"What happened to you?" She asked and everyone burst into laughter.

"You hit me!" Galahad flung at her, licking away with blood with a scowl. Amaya chuckled.

"Well, you should not have woken me so unceremoniously." She retorted then whistled, getting to her feet and brushing the grass from her skirts as Arluin trotted up to her. She welcomed him with an embrace, leaning her head into his neck before sighing and sorting out his tack. She lifted herself up, waited for Maia then began to trot leisurely away, allowing the knights to catch them up when they were ready.

Knowing that Amaya was more than likely to face Vanora's wrath for leaving without notifying her, she was eager to get back before she would be too sorely missed.


	23. Vixens of Adultery

***Warning*, this is a mature chapter so anyone who does not like grown up content, then please skip over this chapter. I shall put a recap on the next post so that you know what happens as it is important to the story, however I am just giving you the heads up just in case.**

* * *

As darkness fell Amaya walked into the tavern, lowering her hood and glancing around. Through the archway was an open area of tables and chairs which men sat up, a few of them sporting wenches on their laps. Further inside was a large area filled with more tables and benches whilst music spilled in from the street outside.

Amaya turned and looked to the bar tucked just behind the open doors, searching for a familiar face. "Maya?" She smiled as she heard Gawain's voice, looking towards him. "We did not know you were coming." She nodded her head and stepped towards them, taking off her cloak and folding it up in her lap.

"I thought I would surprise you all." She replied, taking a seat beside the golden haired knight. "Seeing as times are looking a little dark, I thought it best to spend time with those I care for most." Dagonet slid an ale over to her and Amaya frowned at the drink.

"Go on. Try it." Bors encouraged her in a strangely quiet voice. "The aftertaste is not so bad." Cautiously Amaya curled her hands around the tankard and drew it to her lips, sniffing it precariously before taking the smallest of sips. At first it tasted bitter, making Amaya draw back with distaste but it warmed her belly and the aftertaste left a rather pleasant aroma of apples on her tongue. Deciding that she would simply prefer water, Amaya returned the ale to Dagonet who saluted it to her. "I am not much of a drinker." She told them all weakly.

"Never mind lass, at least you can keep your wits about you. Me? I'm going to drink until I can't tell Galahad from a horse's rear end." Bors grinned, drinking deeply then smacked his lips, frowning at Galahad who scowled at him. "Already seeing the resemblance." The younger knight sprung across the table but Gawain and Lionel grabbed his belt and yanked back into his seat. Amaya chuckled at Bors's humour then shifted in her seat to allow more room for Ector who came and joined them.

"Didn't know you joined in with this sort of thing." Ector remarked as he grabbed an ale from a passing tray a woman carried then drank from it.

"I do not usually." Amaya explained simply, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup thoughtfully, lost in her own mind. "But I thought tonight I would try to relax a little." They all sat in comfortable silence, slightly morbid with the knowledge that soon they would be marching off again to battle in the south to defeat Lazarus in the fort he had hidden himself away in with the last of his men.

Unknowingly Amaya began to sing, humming the tune to follow the music from outside before words began to form on her lips. Everyone looked to her, small smiles gradually rising to their faces as she sang a little louder. Determined to brighten the evening, Amaya grabbed Gawain's hand and pulled him to the open space, turning to face him, continuing to sing.

 _"_ _Here's a health unto our master, the founder of the feast,  
Here's a health unto our master, and to our mistress.  
And may his doings prosper, whate'er he takes in hand,  
For we are all his servants, and are at his command._

 _Then drink, boys, drink!  
And see ye do not spill.  
For if ye do, ye shall drink two,  
For 'tis our master's will!_

 _Now harvest it is ended and supper it is past.  
To our good mistress' health, boys, a full and flowing glass,  
For she is a good woman, and makes us all good cheer  
Here's to our mistress' health, boys, so all drink off your beer._

 _Then drink, boys, drink!  
And see ye do not spill.  
For if ye do, ye shall drink two,  
For 'tis our master's will!"_

As she sang Amaya danced with Gawain, taking his hands and letting him spin her around, stepping forwards and backwards simply then galloped up and down the tavern, everyone joining in with the song whilst saluting their drinks, clapping their hands and stamping their feet, Gawain grinning all the while. Amaya finished with a flourish and she smiled as Gawain caught her, lifting her up into the air and settling the woman on his shoulder as she smiled broadly, squeaking as she struggled to keep her balance.

She dropped into her brother's arms who held her securely then clapped her shoulder, laughing as he pulled her back to the table as Bors struck up the next song.

 _"_ _I'll be drunk in the morn and drunk in the day  
Drunk on the drink that I do drink and have drunk  
I'll be drunk in the night with a wench in my arms  
And I'll still be drunk when the time come to pay!"_

Laughing Amaya clapped her hands along, Bors getting his feet to bellow out the tune until her ears rang from the boisterous sound, the tuneless noise growing worse when Lionel joined in. Daniel drew out his little flute and began to play the melody, hopping from note to note lightly as if he were skipping down the street.

A movement caught Amaya's eye and she watched briefly as Lancelot rose to his feet and slipped away, barely having touched his ale. He pulled his hood low over his face to avoid being recognised, slipping back into the castle then climbed his way up to the west tower. She may already be waiting for him seeing as he had had to wait for a good moment for him to leave unnoticed, though Tristan had probably seen him. The scout saw everything.

Lancelot slipped into a doorway as a maid hurried past, carrying an armful of linens in her arms and he did not move again until she was gone from sight. Taking a deep breath Lancelot slipped over to the oak door and pushed past, closing it securely behind him before climbing the hundred steps to the tallest room in the castle which overlooked the lake.

His heart thudded in his chest as he knew what he was about to do. He loved Arthur like a brother but the thought of not being with Guinevere crippled him. He loved her, loved her more than he could explain though he knew she did not exactly feel the same way. He was just danger, some excitement in her life. Her want for him was built on overwhelming lust and desire but he did not care, so long as he could have just a small part of her then he was content.

And the child, she was carrying his child. He prayed it was a girl, for Arthur's sake. He did not deserve sons so he prayed it would be a daughter who would not inherit his brother's throne. If it was a girl, he swore he would not touch Guinevere again until she had given Arthur a trueborn son and heir.

When he reached the door leading into the guest room he stopped, inhaling deeply as his heart began to hammer wildly in his chest. This moment was always the worst, when overpowering guilt would strike him down until he summoned the courage to open the door and look inside.

Guinevere lay on the bed, wearing a thin garment that hardly shielded her body from him. However when she rose and stood in the light of the candles, the fabric became as thin as water and her beautiful shape became silhouetted by the light and all guilt washed from his body as he stared at her.

Her mouth slid open as her tongue moistened her lips, her feet sliding apart to take a seductive stance. "Come to me." She beckoned with a croon and Lancelot went insane with want. He shut the door and tore off his cloak, dropping it to the floor as Guinevere strode forwards to meet him. Lancelot's hands went to her waist, dragging her to him as his hand buried into her hair, forcing her head to tilt upwards so that he could ravage her mouth.

Their passion kindled Lancelot forced her hands aside and gripped the flimsy material, tearing it from her then lifted her up as her hands pulled back his tunic. He dropped her onto the bed, yanking the ripped garb aside then began to remove his clothing, her hands desperately pulling at the ties of his breeches.

He stopped once his torso was bare, dropping his lips to her stomach and began to kiss her soft skin as she moaned, wriggling beneath him as he greeted the child growing in her belly that was his. Once more he prayed it was a daughter. "Lancelot. Hurry." Guinevere gasped, tugging at the last garment he wore. "Quickly!" Unable to disobey, Lancelot did away with his last clothing and he flipped her onto her front, dragging her hips back to him.

She buried her screams into the blankets, crying out in ecstasy as Lancelot awoke a fire in her that Arthur could not even kindle. She panted his name, begging for more which he readily gave, grunting her name repeatedly until he was completely blinded to all save for her.

Quietly Morgana left the door, smirking as she listened to the sounds of their lovemaking begin to disintegrate the more steps she descended. Morgana lifted the locket from around her neck and quietly opened it, the rounded shape bearing nothing inside until she carefully placed a lock of Guinevere's hair she had cut from the woman without her even noticing.

Next Morgana drew a dagger from within her folds, pricking her finger to let three drops of her blood into the locket, joining the small snip of dark hair before she closed it. Instantly Morgan felt warmth spread around her as her body changed its shape and image, becoming the Queen herself.

The locket glowed brightly for a moment as the enchantment Morgana had placed on it fell into place. Continuing to smirk Morgana stepped out into the open hallway and wiped all emotion from her face, lifting her head then walked towards Guinevere's chambers.

On the way she passed several guards who bowed their heads to her, making her gloat inwardly. One day everyone would bow to her. She would be the one and only Queen of England, forever young and beautiful. Morgana glanced towards a servant girl to see if it was that troublesome woman, Amaya. She foresaw great trouble from that lowly born peasant. When she had mistook the other serving girl as Amaya, she had killed her without another thought but her mistake had cost her dearly. Now that suspicions were high, she could not afford to so openly try and deal with the woman.

She would have to wait and bide her time. For now, the first piece of her plan was about to fall into place. Morgana reached into her sleeve and drew out the small vial of a potion she had mixed that day. Taking out the cork she drank half of it, recoiling from the sour and bitter taste before stoppering it once again and continuing on her way. Already she could feel the magic flow into her body, settling the base of her stomach.

Her light footsteps echoed but as she approached the chambers of the royal couple she slowed, taking a moment to pull her hair over one shoulder and slide one sleeve from her shoulder before entering. Arthur looked up and was instantly transfixed by the woman he had married, smiling to her. "How are you my dear?" He asked her, looking back to the letters he was writing. Morgana said nothing, knowing that her voice would not have changed as the enchantment was not that powerful. Instead she closed the door and strode over to Arthur, pushing back his chair to straddle his waist and lowered her head to his, kissing him slowly and seductively before slowly drawing away. "Guinevere." He murmured with a sigh as she drew back and poured a cup of wine for him over at the table next to the closet.

Secretly she slipped the rest of the potion into his drink, stirring it with her finger before taking it over to him with slow, meaningful steps with a sway in her hips that caught the handsome king's undivided attention. He allowed her to lift the goblet to his lips and she tipped some of it into his mouth, his eyes fixed on hers.

She did not let him go until he had drained it and instantly, his eyes began to droop, glazing over slightly as he groaned. Morgana kissed his temple then began to nibble and bite at his ear, breathing huskily as he lifted her up and stood, sliding the dress from her shoulders.

Morgana undressed him slowly but smoothly, her hands never stopping their movement until he was naked before her, his eyes wandering over her own freshness. Unnerved by the sight of him, Morgana lowered him back onto the bed, his eyes still glazed over as he lost all control of his mind.

Her lips wandered down his torso until she began to tease him, making him groan and writhe beneath her as she coaxed him along. Still not yet ready for her, Morgana took his hand and silently willed him to touch her, letting his hand cup her breast whilst the other resting on her thigh. The king, utterly powerless before her, began to respond to her commands, kneading her body until even Morgana began to gasp from the sensations.

His hand touched her womanhood and she cried out a little louder, arching her back as the man drove her into the sheets, kissing her neck and chest as her hand went to his length, stroking him until finally, he was ready. Morgana hooked her legs about him and he instantly moved into position, eyes still dazed from the potion she had given him. For him he remained unaware of all that was going on whilst Morgana was immune to this side effect due to the magic in her blood.

The main point, however, was to guarantee a child. A child was needed for her future plans to work. A son. A son to become king. A cold wind blew out all the candles, abandoning Morgana to the darkness but she did not care, in fact she preferred it. As Arthur took her, she lay back on the covers, grunting every now and then at his single mindedness gave her no fuel for true lovemaking or passion as the night wore on.

Morgana, becoming dissatisfied, pulled him closer with her legs, anchoring him inside of her until she felt the warmth of his seed enter her and she knew that the moment had come. Her plans were now set in stone. She waited until he had finished and had collapsed on top of her, his heavier frame engulfing her as he rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

Taking her clothes Morgana dressed then left him alone, her hands rubbing her belly as she walked away. On the morrow she would leave, back to Ireland where she would raise her son to become a king of many, where she would then rule at his side.


	24. Stars That Cross

**So, turns out this chapter is going to be a lot _longer_ than I thought it was going to be. However, in reconciliation, you guys deserve it ;) Also, the next chapter turned out to be even longer still! So drop a few comments and I'll post it ASAP!**

 **And as I was reminded, I shall do a recap of the previous chapter.**

 **So basically, Lancelot broke his vow to Amaya and went to see Guinevere and Morgana, knowing that he would, used magic to disguise herself as Guinevere then went to Arthur in the evening. She slipped a potion into his drink and took some herself and then she lay with him which guaranteed her a child because of the magic. So that's basically everything that happened, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Looking up to the Lady Morgana, Amaya once again received the warning sensation that ran down her spine she only ever got when danger was nearby. She was trouble and by the look on her face, it appeared she had been making mischief already. Amaya was not eager to find out what it was.

She sat atop her pale grey horse, dress sweeping to the side as she angled her body to gaze out apparently innocently to the court, smiling as she waved before riding away, her escort of six following with a small wagon and mule pulling her chests and supplies with them. Maia grunted.

"I'm glad to be rid of her." Amaya nodded her head in agreement, looking to the young woman by her side who looked up with a soft smile. "What now?"

"I have work to do. Specifically your room." Amaya answered, returning the smile Maia gave her as she began to walk with her. "I need to dust, sweep and clean."

"Shall I help?" Amaya shook her head.

"Do not ruin your hands." She murmured gently, looking to her own which were calloused and broken in places whereas Maia had perfectly clean hands, pale and polished and as smooth as a dove's wing. "I can manage."

"If you insist." Maia sighed, reaching for her long hair and began to run her hand through the long tresses, dreamily thinking. "Maya, do you think Galahad is in love with me?" She was surprised by the question but did not show it.

"I have never seen him more in love with anyone. Why do you ask?" Maia blushed and looked down to her feet.

"Well, I know I have fallen for him. I just wasn't sure, you see." Her blush deepened as she gulped. "I've been having…dreams about him and desires I know a lady should not be even thinking. Should anyone be able to hear my thoughts, I would be shamed for life." Amaya chuckled, touching Maia's shoulder tenderly.

"That, my friend, is all a part of falling in love. Do not fear, Galahad loves you very dearly. You can see it in just the way he looks at you." Amaya paused, stopping for a moment before continuing. "There is someone I must see first. You enjoy your day, Maia and do not worry your pretty little head for anything." Maia nodded her head with a smile and glided away, hair floating behind her like a wisp of golden cloud.

Turning Amaya descended some steps then headed for the lower halls beneath the ground where the wounded men of Lazarus's army were being treated still. She walked through them until she found who she was looking for, still wrapped up in her cloak. Percival looked better so Amaya knelt by his side and touched his shoulder, wakening him. He frowned at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would be back for the cloak." She said to him quietly, glancing around to the other wounded. "I did come to visit you before but you were fever stricken and could not wake up." Percival blinked at the handsome looking woman.

"You did?" He looked up at her gratefully. "Thank you." Slowly he began to sit up, pushing his hands against the ground and he grunted as his wound twitched but he carefully continued with Amaya's help until he was sitting perfectly upright. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days." She replied. "You have not woken since the battle. You did well to prove the physicians wrong, they thought you were done for but I ordered them to keep treating you." She reached into her pocket and lay out a handkerchief on his lap, unwrapping it to reveal some chicken she had taken from the kitchens and slipped away with. "You looked like a fighter and I was right."

"How can I repay your kindness?" Percival asked as he placed a large strip of chicken into his mouth. Amaya shook her head.

"Kindness is not something to be repaid, it is something to be given. Freely and selflessly." Nodding his head Percival finished the chicken then looked around to the many others that lay about him, some paler than white silk whilst others slept peacefully, their wounds healing.

"But why me? Why me out of all of these men?" Amaya looked into his tawny eyes, focussing on him for a moment before answering.

"Because I can sense greatness in you. I think you are meant for great things, Percival. I have a way of being able to read people and when I saw you, I could tell that you were something. You are good, honest and polite. Any other man would have spat on me for even trying to help them had they had the breath left or the will." Percival nodded his head slowly.

"Will I be able to speak to the king?" She shook her head.

"No, but you may speak to me and I shall speak to the king. If you fear for your life then do not worry. It makes no sense to save your life then have your sent to the executioner's block." A smile tugged at Percival's lips as he quietly chuckled.

"I wish to speak with him about Lazarus's defences. If he will allow it, I will turn my cloak."

"There are those who despise a turn-cloak." Amaya warned him but he shook his head.

"My loyalty to Lazarus was taken by force when my own father sold me to him. It is what he does, takes boys from families too large to feed all their children and trains them to be soldiers. The king is in danger. He does not know the strength of numbers that the coward has, nor the strength of his walls. If Arthur is to attack, he will need help." Nodding her head, Amaya rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I shall inform him. Whether he chooses to hear you, I do not know. Rest now and regain your strength." She advised him softly, helping him to lay back down. Pulling the cloak to warm his arms and shoulders Amaya touched his brow, comforted to feel its normal temperature. "You are safe here, Percival." He nodded his head and closed his eyes as Amaya stood and left, climbing the steps to continue her work. She would speak to Arthur tonight without Guinevere close by. He was always in a more listening mood without her nearby to influence his thoughts against her.

Humming a tune to herself Amaya walked down the deserted hallway, looking ahead of her but stopped when hands gripped her waist and held her back, lips crashing against her neck as she gasped. "Tristan." She breathed then spun around, staring at him. "What are you doing?" He shrugged, grabbing her sides and pulling her back to him.

"I just wanted to touch you." He whispered huskily, making shivers shoot up Amaya's spine as she closed her eyes into his caress, lips warmly trailing down her neck. A shuddering moan rippled from her chest and Tristan smirked at the sound, brushing his tongue lightly over her skin before he pulled away. Amaya looked to her feet, a slight rosy hue rising to her cheeks but she looked up when Tristan flicked her chin with his fingers. "I see you've been busy talking to the wounded." She detected a hint of jealousy in his tone which made her smirk.

"He has agreed to help Arthur in his attack on Lazarus. He knows the fort and the numbers within." Tristan arched an eyebrow at her, his face remaining expressionless.

"You are too trusting."

"And you are too cynical." She retorted easily, lifting her chin as a fire began to dance in her eyes. "Your point is?" He growled at her, taking a large step at her but she did not back away, merely snatched her hands to his chest to hold him back. "Do not think you can frighten me, scout. I do not cower like the simpletons this court calls ladies of refined quality." His lips curled into a snarl slightly, lust and anger spiking in his chest simultaneously.

He began to speak angrily but Amaya silenced him by grabbing his collar and pulling his head down to hers, melting her lips into his as his words were snatched away with his breath. Forgetting his jealousy and anger, Tristan held onto Amaya and returned her lips' silky caress, wishing he could have all of her right there and then.

When she pulled back Amaya cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "You were saying?"

"Damn you woman." He snapped but lowered a gentle kiss to her lips again, brushing against her before pulling back. "We cannot keep doing this." Silently Amaya nodded her head, looking down at her feet. "It is not right."

"Since when have you cared before?" She challenged haughtily, pursing her lips as she folded her arms across her chest. Tristan sighed. He was saying it all wrong again. Why couldn't he just commune like a normal human being? "If that is how you feel then fine. I shall not interrupt your perfectly peaceful and solitary life." She turned to walk away and for a moment, Tristan let her go. Then he snapped into his senses. What was he doing? He couldn't let her walk away!

"Maya. Amaya wait." He called after her softly but she only stopped when he folded her arms around her, trapping her back to his chest as she began to struggle.

"Release me!" He held onto her tightly, not relenting his grip as his hands found hers, holding them down to her chest as he lowered his head to her ear.

"Maya listen. I want to court you." Her movements stopped as she blinked in shock, frozen in place. Court her? Tristan wanted to court her? Slowly she turned around to face him and he let her go but did not pull his hands back from her body, anchoring them on her shoulders to ensure that she did not fly away from him. Her eyes were slightly wide but her lips were set in a hard line.

"Court me." She repeated. "You want me to be your lady?" He nodded his head, lifting a hand to gently cup her chin, his thumb brushing against her lips.

"It is the only way forwards." He murmured gently to her in his rich, alluring voice. "And I want to move on with you, Maya." Amaya breathed in deeply, her heart skipping several beats as the breath escaped her mouth, passing her lips as she gazed up at the scout in wonder.

"You are serious?" He nodded his head. "Damn it Tristan, do not toy with me." In answer he leaned towards her and rested his brow against hers, speaking volumes without even using words. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she drew in Tristan's scent, her hands rising to rest upon his as they held her face tenderly. She whispered his name and he opened his eyes to look at her. "If you truly want this then I do too." She murmured to him. "But do not feel that this is the only way for us. If you do not wish to be tied down then I shall not blame you if you want to walk away. I may loathe your for some time but my pride will heal." He chuckled softly, kissing her face briefly before sighing.

"I want this. I have already sought Galahad's permission." Amaya's eyes flew wide open as she gasped, staring up at Tristan who smirked.

"When? What happened? What did you say?"

"I told him that I wanted his blessing to court you. At first he simply stared at me as if I were insane." Tristan began, still holding Amaya close where he liked her to be and wanted her to be always. "Then he attacked me. Gave me a few bruises before I threw him onto the ground. The he shouted to the gods above, swore he'd castrate me then kill me if I even touched you." Amaya chuckled to herself. "But then he calmed down and we talked, he told me that if I truly cared for you, he would give us his blessing, so long as I never harm you." Looking up into Tristan's eyes Amaya touched his face, brushing her thumb across one of his tattoos. "And I swear I never will."

"I know that Tristan." She whispered to him gently, continuing her caress so that he leaned into her chest. "I know." The scout touched his lips to hers and tenderly embraced them as lightly as a butterfly touching a flower to drink its sweet nectar.

 _"_ _So my feisty she-wolf, what is your answer?"_ Amaya smirked into his chest which she now leant against.

 _"_ _I accept."_ She replied simply then lifted her mouth to his once more in a demanding, heated kiss. Tristan readily answered her wanting lips, pressing his mouth harder against hers until they both stood breathless in each other's embrace.

Slowly Tristan let her go and Amaya suddenly felt a chill run down her spine at the loss of his warm arms. "Will you ride with me tomorrow?" He asked her quietly. "At dusk?" She nodded her head.

"I will. Good day, Tristan." She murmured and half turned to walk away but stopped and looked back to him. Unable to resist she bounded back to him and threw her arms around his neck, smiling broadly as she kissed him one last time. Amaya heard his deep chuckle and she groaned at the sound, wanting more of him.

Finally pulling herself away the woman continued with her day, unable to stop smiling and humming merry tunes to herself. As she flung out the dry shirt sharply she looked up when she sensed someone standing behind her. "Hello tiny mouse." She welcomed Lucan who smiled and approached her. "What can I do for you?"

"Amaya, I cannot stop thinking about that lady, Lady Morgana." The boy said with a slight blush to his cheeks. "She frightened me." Amaya folded the shirt she was holding and reached for another, glancing to the boy who continued. "I couldn't help but notice, she had eyes very similar to Arthur's and I think I saw her use magic. What does it mean, Maya?" Amaya paused in her folding before continuing, tossing the shirt onto the pile then faced Lucan, lowering herself down to his height.

"Who else have you spoken to about this?"

"Just you." Lucan answered quietly, lowering his head. "I didn't know how pa would know what to do but I thought you might, seeing as you're so wise and clever." She chuckled to him then pushed back his soft hair comfortingly.

"I don't know about that." She mused then thought deeply for a moment, realising the boy was right. "You just forget about her, tiny mouse, we shan't be seeing her for a while now so you can relax. Nothing is going to harm you."

"But what about the magic?" She frowned at him.

"What did you see?" He gulped.

"I saw her in her room when I was hiding from Gilly. I didn't know she was staying there until she walked in. I was hiding under the bed but I watched her open a small box and she picked up a glass sphere. At first I thought it was just an ornament but then she spoke in a different language and her eyes lit up like fire." Lucan shuddered at the memory so Amaya placed both her hands on his shoulders. "And the glass ball began to show her pictures. I couldn't quite see them all but I know I saw Guinevere and Arthur in one of them." He gulped then looked up to Amaya fearfully. "I also saw you." Without batting an eyelid Amaya smiled.

"Alright, you leave this with me." Amaya murmured to him softly and he sighed with relief, relaxing as Amaya drew him to her in a close embrace. "I will take care of you Lucan, so you do not need to worry and I shall not let that woman do any harm to anyone." Nodding his head Lucan looked up at her.

"Is this what it feels like to have a mother?" Amaya stared down at him in shock. Did he really think of her like that? Instantly Amaya was touched to the soul, her chest warming with pride as she smiled down to him.

"I guess so, tiny mouse." She whispered then kissed his face. "Go on, I'm sure you have some lessons to attend." He nodded his head and darted off without another word, not wanting to be late. Amaya pondered over what Lucan had told her as she continued to sort the washing. She could not go to Guinevere or Arthur, the former would not believe her and probably send her away to do a mountain of jobs until Amaya collapsed with exhaustion and the latter had enough to deal with already. Besides, who would believe her anyway? Amaya was just a maid.

She snorted to herself, lifting her large basket then travelled to the knights' quarters to put away their now clean washing. None of the knights were in as they were training the boys and men in preparation for battle. However when Amaya entered Tristan's room, she did stop and smile to herself before continuing her duties.

All day she laboured, scrubbing floors and polishing the silver until she was utterly exhausted. As she entered her room she felt a deep pang of regret in her chest, looking to the empty bed beside hers which had remained cold for a few days now. Greta had been so young and full of life. She had run to that feast expecting a night of bliss and joy only to meet the cold glare of death. It was not fair. Not fair for her to have been taken.

Shaking her head Amaya shook out the sheets to get rid of the dust then lay down on her own bed, thinking deeply as the night wore on. She still could not quite believe that Tristan had asked to court her, more so that he had sought Galahad's permission first. A deep rosy blush rose to her cheeks which she quickly hid from herself.

Not two moments later, someone knocked on her door. "Amaya?" Maia's shy little voice chirped from the other side so the woman rose and opened the door. Maia looked up at her then smiled nervously. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Amaya answered, stepping aside. "I have no seat to offer you save for the beds, however."

"Oh, that's alright." She answered, stepping over to Greta's bed and slowly sitting down. "I just wanted some company." She admitted quietly as Amaya sat down next to her. "And I wanted to ask you something." Maia took a deep breath then looked up to Amaya. "If in the future, Galahad did ask me for my hand, would you object at all?" Amaya would have laughed at the coincidence of it all. Maia was asking for her blessing.

"Of course not Mai. I can see that you are good for my brother. He is less morbid when around you. You fill him with a light that had long been diminished by years of fighting." Amaya stroked Maia's hair as she leaned into her shoulder, letting all her worry go with a sigh. "I would be proud to have you in our family."

"You mean it?" Amaya nodded her head. After a moment Maia continued slowly. "Arthur has been able to recover my inheritance. I do not have any land save for a large keep down in the midlands where I grew up but I have a lot of wealth. I would be glad to share it all with you. My father's second is bringing the entire fortune over as I asked Arthur to put it in the vaults here were I can access it more easily and I was wondering if you would like an inheritance." Amaya blinked in surprise. Inheritance? "In repayment for all that you've done and given me."

"I do not want your gold, Mai my sweeting. All I want is for you to be happy." She murmured gently. "Gold means nothing to me. I have what I earn and it is enough. More than enough." Maia continued to gaze up at her.

"But still, if you ever needed anything, you will ask won't you? You won't sit in silence and suffer? Please tell me you will ask for help if you need it." Amaya chuckled, leaning her head against Maia's whilst continuing to stroke her hair.

"Of course Mai. You have my word." With a gentle sigh Amaya kissed her brow. "Now, not that I don't love your company and you but I should really get some sleep. It has been a long day and I have an early start."

"Oh! Oh yes of course, how selfish of me." Maia said whilst jumping up, blushing deeply. "Forgive me Maya."

"Think nothing of it. Just remember you have my blessing to accept my brother should he get around to asking for your hand." She waved off Maia's nervousness with a smile. "Goodnight sweeting."

"Goodnight, thank you Amaya." Maia murmured then slipped away quietly, blushing but happy all the same. She had worried that Amaya would think her not ready to accept her brother fully in matrimony as she was young and rather useless and not really the right type of wife a Sarmatian knight would expect. Maia supposed their wives back in their homeland were all warriors, tough to the core and able to survive any hardship.

Ascending the stairs Maia continued to wonder to herself, imagining a life with Galahad. Think of the children they could have, they would all be such pretty little things. The boys would all be strong warriors and grow up to be knights and the girls would be pretty little angels, perhaps one or two with the strength of their father and the skills of weaponry to match. Maia did not think she would be able to manage knowing that Galahad would be going to war soon but that was why she was so desperate to be with him as much as she could right now, so that she could cherish each moment like a priceless jewel.

"Mai? Are you alright?" Maia blinked in surprise up at Dagonet, who had caught her shoulder. "I have been speaking for a few moments now." Instantly a heat rose to her face in shame.

"Oh I am so sorry, Dagonet. I was in a world of my own." She offered him a smile which made him chuckle. "Honestly, I did not mean to ignore you."

"I know. Just be careful on the stairs. There have been many accidents and I would not want you to join the count." He said to her gently then gestured down the hall. "Galahad was in the stables last I saw of him a few moments ago." Gratefully Maia nodded her head.

"Thank you." She said, touching his arm. "I'm sorry again."

"Never mind. All you women seem to dream the day away." He chuckled good naturedly. "Now go find your knight in shining armour." Blushing again Maia giggled quietly then hurried away. She smoothed down her dress then pulled her hair into a respectable position, the plait hanging low beneath her hips as she walked. She had never cut it since her tenth birthday. The servants had all told her that her mother had worn her hair so long that it would trail to the floor and that Maia looked so much like her, so she had never cut her hair and let it grow as long as it could.

She wished she could have known her mother, who had died when Maia was very young. She had been raised by her wet nurse and later by her governess, who had been stern faced but warm hearted, doting on Maia and comforted her whenever her father grew into an angry rage and often struck Maia, who was very small and often got hurt. Shuddering at the memories she pushed them away and focused on finding Galahad. She had to speak with him, or more importantly, tell him something.

When she walked into the stables her heart lifted with the comforting scent of horses. She had always adored the fine looking creatures, watching them whenever she could. They always seemed to move with such grace and elegance that you could not help but believe they were designed by God himself, for no other being would have the skill to create such fine animals.

"Galahad?" Maia called softly and the knight turned his head, smiling to her.

"I am here." He stretched out a hand and she took it, walking forwards until she stood at Carlo's head. She smiled and reached out, stroking the horse's neck as his eyes slid shut lazily, enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"Did anything happen on patrol?"

"Bors's horse was frightened by a rabbit that shot across our path." Galahad shrugged dismissively. "Nothing exciting, unfortunately. It was rather amusing when he was thrown and landed in a pile of mud." Maia giggled and Galahad gazed at her adoringly, feeling his chest fill with awe at the woman beside him. Suddenly his eyes darkened and he looked away, lowering his head and Maia noticed the change.

"Galahad? Is something wrong?" He did not answer for a moment so Maia reached out and touched his shoulder. The contact brought Galahad immense comfort, enough so that he exhaled and his body went lax as he turned to face her, touching his brow to hers.

"We are marching soon." Galahad murmured and Maia pressed her eyes shut, shuddering with fear. "Arthur has agreed to speak to one of the soldiers we had captured as no others will willingly relinquish information. Once we have learned all we can, Arthur will march the moment the scouts have returned to confirm all they learn, which will be in a few days. No more than a week."

"Oh Galahad, I wish there was something I could do." Maia whispered to him, cupping his neck with her hands. "If only I were braver, I would lift a sword to stand by you." His hands snatched her waist and tugged her close to him, making Maia gasp as she looked up into his eyes.

"No, you must never think or say such things. I do not want you in danger, Maia, it is bad enough that my sister came last time. If I lost her, I would be broken, if I lost you however…I…I would rather die than even think about what I would do." Maia closed her eyes again, feeling tears rush forwards as Galahad stroked her hair. "You are the light of my life, Mai, I cannot do without you." Lifting her head again Mai took his hand.

"Walk with me? There is something we must talk about. Something I must tell you." Nodding his head Galahad gently placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and walked with her. They climbed the steps and walked along the battlements, gazing out to the city but stopped to watch the glittering lake, its silky blankets catching the moonlight serenely until it shone with a thousand stars in its arms.

"What did you wish to talk about, my angel?" Galahad asked her softly, his eyes turned only to her. Mai blushed then touched her cheeks, wishing she did not get so flustered and embarrassed so easily.

"I need to tell you something, Galahad, before you go off to battle." She turned to face him, taking deep breaths to try and calm her hammering heart. "And it is only right that you should know, though it may be too early to say such things but I feel in my heart that it is right." Nodding his head Galahad stepped forwards.

"Then speak your mind." Taking one last deep gulp of air Mai closed her eyes.

"I am in love with you Galahad." She blurted then clamped her mouth shut, eyes widened as her hand jumped to cover her lips. Galahad arched an eyebrow in amusement then chuckled, smiling to her as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to him.

"Is that what has you jumping like a rabbit with the fox close by?" She nodded her head, wondering if she had made a fool of herself. "Well then, my frightened little rabbit, I must say that I too have fallen for you. Very much so. I love you Mai, more than anything else in the world." Like in the stories, Mai swooned, her heart becoming as light as a butterfly and her knees weakened slightly but Galahad's strong arms supported her, his cloak warming her chilled body as she gazed up at him.

"Truly? You mean it?"

"Every word." He whispered then reached forwards, placing his lips softly against hers, letting her decide what she wanted. Maia instantly answered by drawing him closer, moving her lips against his in a smooth, rounded motion as his hands trapped her waist, holding her close as they kissed, not caring who was watching.

When she pulled away, Maia gasped. "I love you." She blinked as the burning feeling settled in her chest. "I love you." Suddenly she beamed from ear to ear, mirroring Galahad's smile as she kissed him again. "I love you."

"Aye, I know." Galahad chuckled, running his hand through her hair. "My frightened little rabbit."

"But don't you see? I'm not frightened anymore!" Maia gushed, holding onto Galahad as her fingers tangled into his hair. "I'm not afraid of what has been or what will be, I'm not afraid to watch you go to war because I know you'll come back to me." Galahad gazed down at her lovingly, wondering how he had come to deserve such a sweet, innocent and beautiful woman to love. Even know he could not shake the feeling inside him that screamed for him to touch her however she would permit, even if it was simply holding her hand in his arm to escort her somewhere. Every time he saw her, the feelings of love and desire would rush through him despite knowing that she was his anyway.

"Never worry for that, Mai, I'll always fight for you." Galahad murmured to her, tucking his head next to hers as she inhaled his scent. "I'll fight to come back to you always."

"I know. Which is why I am no longer afraid. I shall worry for you and pray you do not get hurt but I shall not be afraid of losing you." Galahad chuckled, turning his head to look up to the stars. With nothing more to say Maia kissed her knight once more then let him lead her back inside to a hearth where she could get warm, the evening having been colder than she had expected but inside, she was warmer than a summer day, a bright fire burning inside her and chased away all her fears as she proudly walked with a raised head, Galahad at her side. Her Galahad.


	25. In the Land of Our Forebears

**As promised, another very long chapter. Hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

Percival looked pale from standing for so long but he kept his head up, listening as everyone mauled over what he had just said to them. The map showed the details of Lazarus's fort which Percival had dissected for them, showing the weak spots and most defenceless points in its structure as well as the number of men guarding each post and how many Lazarus had protecting him. He felt tired, still slightly feverish so he leaned against the table for support.

"Arthur, he needs to sit down." Amaya spoke, drawing the king's attention first to her then to Percival before nodding.

"Forgive me. Please, sit down." Percival sighed with relief and drew up a chair, sitting down and he instantly felt better.

"Thank you." He murmured and the king acknowledged his gratitude whilst looking over the fort once more.

"You say that the most likely way of getting inside is to scale the walls." Arthur repeated then tapped a finger to the western side of the wall. "Right here."

"It is his strongest side." Percival explained. "He expects someone who attacks him to try and smash through the walls so he does not have it guarded as well as the other side as it is thick enough to withstand many blows. He has archers positioned in the barracks in these towers and below which he has shoot down anyone foolish enough to try and break in from that side." Percival touched the map and turned it around. "But if you were to scale the wall with ladders whilst drawing attention away from that side, you would be in the keep and you would have a better chance of getting the gates open from the inside." Arthur nodded his head once more then looked to Percival quietly, a slight frown creasing his brow.

"How do you know so much?" Percival sighed, looking down in shame.

"Because I am Percival Lazarus. His son." Everyone stared in shock save for Guinevere who bristled and leaped to her feet.

"You feed us false information!" She accused, pointing her finger at him with a snarl. "Guards!" Two guards leaped forwards but Amaya stepped forwards and blocked the way, lifting her chin definitely which made Guinevere's blood boil. How she hated that woman. The guards made to shove her aside but she held firm and Galahad instantly leaped forwards to defend his sister but Arthur's voice called out loudly.

"Enough! Put your swords away." The guards bowed their heads and complied, shooting an apologetic look to Amaya who nodded her head once in understanding then turned to face the king.

"He does not lie." Amaya told him quietly, placing her hand on Percival's shoulder and he looked up to her with surprise. Why was she still defending him? He had initially lied to her, yet she still trusted him? "He speaks only the truth."

"How can you know?" Guinevere demanded, rising to her feet swiftly.

"I know." Amaya answered with a small shrug. "I believe him." She turned and looked to Percival who slowly bowed his head respectfully to her. "He does not want power or the title of prince. He only wants to be an honest man. Am I correct, sir?" Percival nodded his head.

"Indeed you are, my lady." He answered her quietly. "I am no great leader of men nor a ruler of a kingdom. It is my fault that we lost the battle against you by the cliff but I was only obeying my father's wishes. I have always been taught to honour the orders of your father and could not disobey him." Satisfied, Amaya looked to Arthur who watched Percival carefully. He registered the calmness that surrounded him and the slight shame in his eyes. Perhaps he was telling the truth.

Arthur looked across the room, his advisors with their stiff lips and narrowed eyes and his knights who looked like they would rather be anywhere else in the world rather than here. His eyes rested on Amaya who was watching him calmly. He did not know what had prompted him to invite her to this meeting but he had done so without thinking, though he was glad of her company.

To him, Amaya held a solid presence, one that he seemed to trust and rely on from time to time when court became too much. Guinevere relished in the attention the courtiers gave her, their congratulations on her pregnancy making her glow but it only made Arthur uncomfortable, however when Amaya saw sense to whistle them away, he found it easier to relax. She truly was a good friend.

"We shall wait for our scouts to return." Arthur decided then waved his hand, signalling that everyone could leave. The guards took Percival away but not before he had murmured his thanks to Amaya who simply nodded her head in return. She waited behind, letting everyone leave until only she and Arthur remained.

"I trust his word." Amaya said to him quietly. "I know it is not my place…"

"You have as much right to speak as I do, Amaya, do not worry." Arthur said, beginning to strategize his attack. "What I need to know is whether or not you plan a grand escape to follow after us when we march for Lazarus's fort." Amaya chuckled.

"I shall do what my king commands this time." She replied simply, stepping up to the table and glancing over the drawings.

"Although I am inclined to ask you to remain, your skill with a bow equals that of Tristan's. A part of me wishes to ask you to accompany us, though I doubt your brother will appreciate the request." Arthur murmured, frowning in thought. "You see, if we can get our own archers onto the west wall, I will need only those with the best aim to keep the path clear so that the gates can be opened. You and Tristan are undoubtedly the best in my entire army." Amaya warmed at the face at Arthur's compliment and he noticed the slight redness to her cheeks. "It is true."

"I am honoured by your praise, Arthur." She told him, tilting her head to the side. "But if you attack the eastern wall at the gates, surely your men will be cut down by the archers if we cannot get onto the wall fast enough?" She questioned him.

"We will put up the shields to hold back the arrows. We may lose a few men but it will have to be timed so that we can move forwards continuously then enter the gate without stopping, which will limit the casualties we take." Amaya nodded her head in understanding.

"Then would it best to attack in darkness?" Arthur nodded his head.

"We shall have to try and approach without them knowing." He winced slightly. "Though I am not sure how we are going to hide an entire army." Amaya turned to the map and looked over the land, biting her lip.

"You could split the forces." She suggested and Arthur looked up. "Place a battalion here, just outside Lazarus's lands in this clearing. It is defendable on higher ground so they will be able to ward off any attack he may decide to form on them." She traced her finger along the parchment then stopped at the marked hills. "Whilst the rest slip through here. If the other battalion can draw the attention then you might be able to go unnoticed."

"Possible." Arthur mussed thoughtfully then he smiled. "If you were born a man, I would make you into a knight and a councillor."

"But I am a woman, so I shall give you my help where I can." Amaya returned. "It may be wise to send false reports of your numbers to Lazarus, telling him when you plan to attack but then mount the charge early so that he is caught unawares. I have seen this tactic many times through my travels." She looked up at him blankly. "You would be surprised how much you learn working for a general." Arthur chuckled.

"You listened at key holes?"

"I listened, yes. Sometimes he had me in the room serving wine and would talk. I learned much, surprisingly." Amaya shrugged then stepped back. "I shall leave you in peace." She curtseyed to the king and he bowed his head respectfully before letting her go.

Amaya lifted her head as she stepped out of the room, her eyes meeting Guinevere's. Instantly she was on her guard, watching the woman as she glowered coldly at her. Slowly the queen stepped forwards, unfolding her arms to invade Amaya's personal space which made her temper spike but she kept it controlled.

"I warned you not to meddle in our affairs." Amaya arched an eyebrow then spoke without meaning to.

"You should be more careful with your own affair." Guinevere's hand darted out to slap Amaya but she caught her wrist and gripped it tightly, making the woman gasp as she crushed the joint easily but did not more damage than that. "Court is a dangerous place, I have learned." She began slowly, holding on still as the queen tried to tug away. "If you insist upon doing what you do then leave me well alone. I shall tell no one depending on the gender of your child. When it is born, then I shall decide what to say."

"I'll kill you." Guinevere hissed sharply, finally snatching her hand away. "I'll have you dead before I let you ruin me." Amaya rolled her eyes at the empty threat. The queen's eyes burned with rage. "Do not think me light hearted to not mean it! I have fought with Saxons, I am the Queen of Briton!"

"And I am just a maid. One who has fought beasts and men all her life, journeyed across the continent and ocean to find her brother then joined a battle to protect him." Amaya replied simply, stepping back whilst holding the woman's glare. "You do not frighten me."

"You should be afraid." Guinevere challenged sharply. "You will die before I allow you to whisper poison into my husband's ear." Amaya smirked slowly, enjoying how she could rile up the proud woman so easily.

"I think you should be kinder towards me." Guinevere spat but Amaya continued. "Seeing as I am the only one you could ask to protect them whilst you remain here, completely useless on the battlefield." The woman paused, understanding her meaning.

"Why would you protect him?" Guinevere demanded hotly, pursing her lips. "Why not let him die and be done with everything?"

"Because I am not that cruel, Guinevere. Also I know that Arthur relies heavily on him. I cannot abide your disgusting behaviour but for the moment, Arthur needs you both. So I shall do what I can to keep everything in balance." Slowly Guinevere's face dropped, her mouth gaping at her.

"Would you? Would you watch out for him?" Nodding her head, Guinevere sighed with relief then closed her eyes. Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly as she sank to the floor. Without realising it Amaya stepped forwards and crouched beside her, placing an arm around the queen's back and she leaned into the embrace, crying still. "Forgive me, Amaya, I have been horrible to you. Working you to the point of exhaustion…I am cruel! Cruel and heartless! Why? Why can I not be satisfied with just one?"

"The heart is a complicated thing, Your Grace." Amaya murmured softly to her, stroking her hair to comfort her. "I cannot understand you at all, but I can only offer you my advice. Stop. Just stop before you get caught. Birth this child, pray that it is a girl then remain faithful to Arthur to give him a trueborn heir. You will destroy yourself with guilt if you carry on like this Guinevere." The queen looked up in surprise as Amaya used her name. She was shocked to see the older woman looking down at her with such warm tenderness that she began to sob all over again, gripping onto her.

"What goes on here?" Arthur demanded with concern. "Guinevere, are you hurt?"

"It is just the pregnancy, my lord." Amaya intervened with an assuring smile. "Mood swings are not uncommon." Guinevere quickly pulled herself together and smiled as her husband knelt before her, brushing her face dry.

"I'm alright." She assured him, touching his face tenderly. "I do not know what came over me." Arthur smiled with relief then helped his wife to her feet then offered Amaya a hand which she took to help her stand with her irritating skirts making it difficult for her to rise without overbalancing.

She nodded her head gratefully then left Guinevere in Arthur's care. Rubbing her head, Amaya sighed. She did not imagine her life to become so complicated when she had started out her journey to search for Galahad. Suddenly she was trapped in a web of affairs, wars, magic, damsels in distress and a scout who made her heart thud like a drum every time she looked at him.

Shaking her head Amaya looked to the sky outside, seeing that the sun was beginning to set so she returned to her room, changed into her breeches, shirt and an outer layer before pulling on cloak Amaya had borrowed from Vanora's extensive wardrobe of spare clothes for the court ladies. The simple steel blue cloak warming her as she drew it around her then walked towards the stables.

Tristan had said earlier that he would meet her in the woods so Amaya tacked Arluin up then rode out, trotting leisurely along as people cleared off the road for her to ride by. Some looked at her disapprovingly at her apparel but Amaya paid them no mind. If they thought her clothes now were bad, they should have seen what she used to wear in the summer when back in Sarmatia. Barely anything.

As Amaya approached the gates the guards nodded to her and she returned the gesture, cantering through then headed for the trees. She rode down the path for a time until she saw Tristan just ahead of her, waiting. "Tristan." She greeted warmly as he looked down at her, his eyes boring into hers deeply before he turned his horse around.

"Come." He said to her so Amaya followed, pushing Arluin into a canter to keep up with Tristan's horse, which snorted to Arluin then rubbed his nose briefly before Tristan pushed him into a gallop. Amaya smirked to herself then leaned lower in the saddle, clucking her tongue and Arluin happily picked up the pace, streaking ahead of Tristan who chuckled to himself then took up the challenge, racing to catch up.

They rode hard through the trees but when they approached a fallen branch on the road, Amaya slowed Arluin down to a canter to take the jump safely, sailing over cleanly with more lift than he really needed. Amaya leaned over Arluin's neck as he flew then sat up again on the landing, turning her head to watch Tristan clear the jump before together, they slowed to a walk.

Amaya looked to Tristan as he turned his horse's head, pulling out in front of Arluin to Amaya followed, letting him lead her off the track and deeper into the trees. He led her deeper and deeper into the forest until Amaya did not recognise a stick or stone. They had not spoken for a while but Amaya was comfortable with the silence, merely enjoying Tristan's company as he suddenly stopped.

"We are here." He announced then nodded forwards. Amaya saw a break in the trees where sunlight streamed down in a dusky gold colour. She dismounted and tied Arluin up, loosened his girth then walked towards the treeline.

When she stepped out into the open, Amaya could only stare at the wondrous sight before her. She dropped to the ground, sitting to enjoy the view of the sunset, filling the entire sky with its bright beams turning the trees into bright copper standards, the open grassland now a sea of gold with the slim waterfall catching the sunlight in its droplets, casting a shimmering arc of colours across her vision.

After a moment she felt Tristan sit down behind her and she breathed in sharply but silently as his hands went to her stomach and held her to him, his head resting against hers. For a long time they said nothing, simply gazed out to the serene and magnificent land before them. Amaya leaned back into Tristan who sighed deeply, slumping against her as he finally let all the tension go from his body.

One thumb gently traced a line across the back of her hand and Amaya enjoyed the roughness his touch brought as it reminded her even then of the strength of his character and that he truly was a warrior. However with that thought brought back the knowledge that soon, they would once again be going to fight.

"Tristan?" She murmured and he grunted quietly, signalling he was listening. "If Arthur asked me to come with the army, or I asked to go, what would you say?"

"I'd say you were a damned fool." He answered gruffly but lifted his head to rest atop hers. "But I would not argue." She smiled slightly, reaching a hand back to tangle in his hair, one hand finding a braid which she ran through her fingers.

"I do not know what I should do." She admitted. "Everything seems so complicated."

"It will not get easier." Tristan informed her bluntly but gently caressed her face, his fingers tracing the lines of her lips then brushed against her cheeks. "But it will be alright." Amaya turned around to face him, looking into his eyes carefully. He gazed back at her expressionlessly but there was a degree of warmth in his eyes that he struggled to express to her. He had worn the mask too long, it seems.

"If we defeat Lazarus, what will happen? Will everything become peaceful again?" He shrugged.

"Depends if we defeat him." Tristan answered. "The snake is likely to flee before we can get to him or when he sees that he is finished. If we cannot corner him then he will only return with another army. He is a very wealthy man with influence, he will not give up so easily." Amaya frowned.

"I do not understand. Why do men want power so much? It makes no sense to me." The scout chuckled quietly, a touch of a smile on his face as his fingers continued to touch the soft alabaster skin of Amaya's face before reaching behind and untying her hair, letting it drape across her shoulders and frame her face so that he could touch its silkiness.

"Because it means they have more control. To be king is to rule an entire country." Tristan explained softly, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her locks which he was admiring secretly. "It makes them stronger, wealthier and gives them the means to take even more for themselves." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"And I thought life in my clan was hard. All we ever worried about was when the next meal was coming." He nodded his head in agreement. "Do you remember your family?" He nodded his head once more.

"I was raised by my grandfather. My parents died when I was young and I had no other siblings. He will have passed away by now." Tristan murmured quietly, turning his eyes towards the sunset which was now barely more than a sliver of light over the horizon. "He was the one who taught me how to shoot and how to carve a bow, though he was blind he could still make the best bows in the territory." Amaya thought back to her life. The description struck a bell in her mind.

"Do you mean Dunstan of the Roxolani?" Tristan nodded her head and Amaya's eyes widened. "I met him, several times. My tribe used to trade with his when we caught fish and he would give us rabbits, hares and sometimes a boar depending on the numbers of our catch." Tristan watched Amaya carefully as her eyes widened further. "I went with my father to see him as my father needed a new bow. Your grandfather taught him how to carve his own…" The memory flooded back to her and she drew back from Tristan, staring in shock as he slowly began to smirk.

She could see it all clearly. The small cluster of tents nestled against the cliff to shield them from the wind. Amaya rode in front of her father, wrapped in a cloak to keep out the chill as his large hand rested on her shoulder though he looked ahead sternly, his brow furrowed deeply as she twisted her head to look up at him.

They were met with a welcoming cluster of men, who held their bows and spears proudly as Amaya's father dismounted then left her on the horse, striding forwards to converse with one of the men. Amaya fidgeted in the saddle and the chestnut stallion snorted, stomping his hoof in irritation so she did her best to sit still.

Turning her head Amaya scanned the rocks but saw a flicker of movement. Her eyes darted back and the shape of a boy quickly slipped back behind the rock. Before she could watch to see if he returned, her father lifted her from the saddle. "Come Amaya." He said to her, guiding her forwards. "There is someone I wish for you to meet." Amaya looked back over her shoulder to see the boy peek out from behind the rocks, smirking slightly with dark, tangled tresses before scampering away.

Her father pushed her towards a tent and Amaya instantly focused on where she was going, tilting her head curiously to the side as her lips parted, staring in awe at the massive stag horns that were mounted on the doorway, nailed to the beam as an animal skin hung in the gap to keep out the chill.

Pushing aside the skin, her father let her enter first. "Dunstan, it is good to see you again." He greeted and a shadow shifted at the back of the tent, the head lifting as he breathed deeply.

"Ah, my friend Galehaut." The man stood and turned, stepping towards them and Amaya stared as the light slowly reached his face. The man was blind. She had never seen a blind man before so she watched with interest, her young mind wondering what it was like to be unable to see. "And I sense you are not alone. Who is the young child with you? Your son?"

"Daughter." Her father corrected, patting her shoulder. "Best shot our clan has to offer. She is very good." Dunstan pursed his leathery lips slightly then reached out a hand. "Go on." Her father encouraged so Amaya boldly stepped forwards and touched the blind man's hand, letting him settle it on her head then map out her features.

"Rather plain looking, aren't you?" Amaya shrugged.

"Beauty don't feed people." She answered then held out her hands for him to feel her fingers and run his thumbs across her palms. A smirk tugged at his lips and he nodded approvingly, touched her cheek then stood.

"You are right. She has the right hands for a hunter. I suppose you need another new bow?" Her father replied that this was the case. Dunstan sighed, rubbing his face with one hand before nodding. "Alright. I shall give you one in exchange for ten fish and a basket of flints. Next time you visit, bring your family with you. You will be staying a few days so that I can teach you how to carve your own bows, saves me the trouble of carving one for you every six moons." Her father chuckled.

"Agreed. Amaya, go and amuse yourself for a while." Grateful to be excused, Amaya darted outside and instantly ran to the river. She watched the water before throwing a stick into the shallow depths, racing it downstream with a widespread grin. She watched as the water deepened, becoming swifter and stronger until the stick was snatched away from sight.

Pouting in annoyance Amaya looked a little way ahead, frowning suddenly. She crept forwards, seeing several boys wrestling. They were only playing but Amaya saw a pair getting too close to the edge, their attention diverted. One of the boys called out in warning and they stopped, blinking in surprise before drawing back.

Amaya saw the shaggy haired boy and tilted her head to the side, wondering why he had been watching her clan as they had arrived. Curiously she slipped closer, crouching behind a cluster of rocks. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they looked to be around her age, perhaps a little older. One of them punched a friend's arm playfully, grinning as they raced away but the shaggy haired boy remained, sitting down on a rock with one leg bent as it rested against the stone.

In his hand he lifted a knife and began to rub his thumb across the blade, flicking away any dust or rust. Amaya frowned once more then stood, approaching him as quietly as she could, tip toeing slowly. "I know you're there." The boy told her and she froze, pouting.

"Aw! You spoiled it!" She threw at him, folding her arms across her chest. "You're no fun." She decided and he chuckled, turning to look at her with piercing eyes. The plain looking girl blinked at him before smiling broadly, her white teeth flashing as she showed him that she was friendly. The boy's eyes fixed on that winsome smile and his heart was stolen from him in that moment, carrying towards the girl as he could not hold back a tiny smile in return. She was charming, it was hard not to like her or even love her. She had a naturally bright charisma about her that simply buzzed with energy and young life but her smile was the selling point, the point where the boy knew he would be tied to this girl in some way, though at the time he did not know how. Ignoring her after, the girl blinked in surprise then narrowed her eyes at him, regarding him carefully. "I'm here with my papa. We're trading fish with your clan." She explained and the boy nodded his head.

"I know."

"Why were you watching us?"

"I was scouting." He replied simply, shifting to look at Amaya properly then seeing the confusion on her face, he explained further. "I was watching for danger but I saw your envoy approaching, so I told my clan you were here."

"Oh." She relaxed, understanding now. "Are you an archer?" She asked him, pointing to the bracers he wore. He nodded his head. "I'm an archer too! My papa said I'll make a good hunter someday since I can already catch squirrels and I even shot a rabbit once." She told him proudly, stepping forwards. "Do you have a bow?" He nodded his head again, watching the water trail by. "Is it in your tent?" He nodded once more and Amaya scowled at him. "You're no fun to talk to either. All you do is nod." For the last time he nodded his head. Rolling her eyes Amaya turned around but stiffened, gasping in fear.

Instantly the boy looked around then jumped to his feet, pulling Amaya behind him as the three wolves snarled, creeping closer. Amaya whimpered in fear as the boy lifted his knife, one hand held back to crudely protect Amaya. Without thinking, she screamed as loudly as she could.

The noise made the wolves all flinched then snap at the children, who backed away a little until Amaya's heels touched the edge of the lip that dropped into the river. She whimpered, praying that someone had heard her but the three terrifying beasts growled, their muzzles wrinkled deeply but the boy snarled back at them.

There was shouting and Amaya breathed a sigh of relief as she saw shapes beginning to run towards them carrying spears. The three wolves, however, did not back away. The centre one stepped forwards and bunched up its hind quarters, preparing to spring forwards. With a loud squeak Amaya grabbed the boy's arm and ripped him backwards as the wolf leaped, throwing them both into the river.

As the cold shot through Amaya she froze in shock, her natural instinct to gasp but she clamped her mouth shut. As a clan of fishers, Amaya knew how to swim exceedingly well and her mother had taught her what to do when in a fast running river.

She allowed the current to take her but she kicked with her feet, angling herself for the surface. The moment she broke free, Amaya took a deep gulp of air then held it as she was dragged under again. Keeping her focus, Amaya fought to keep her head above water which became easier as her struggling body warmed up, burning as she continued to fight to remain above the surface.

Then she saw the boy go under. She yelped in fear for him then kicked forwards, going with the current and she shot forwards, letting herself go under then fumbled to find the boy, who was struggling to even get his head up.

Amaya growled inwardly, fighting with all her strength before her hands brushed against the boy and she instantly latched on, dragging him upwards with her. Together they kicked and struggled but Amaya guided them around the rocks, kicking off them to try and reach the bank but the current only snatched them back again.

When they heard the panting of the wolves chasing after them, Amaya's eyes widened and she clung onto the boy even tighter, his arms wrapped around her securely. When a gush of water threw them at the bank, Amaya this time kicked away from it as jaws snapped at her head, making her scream in fear.

"Papa!" She yelled as loudly as she could. "Papa!" Suddenly she heard the thundering of hooves and she looked up. "Eurich!" She beamed at the horse who lifted his head, carrying Amaya's father as he levelled an arrow at one of the wolves as it leaped at him, shooting it down.

Several more riders caught up, shooting down one more wolf as the last was skewered by a long spear. "Don't let go of each other!" Amaya's father roared and the girl looked up to the boy as he began to go limp and unresponsive. His legs giving out, they were dragged under and Amaya heard her father bellow in fear. "No!"

Refusing to give up, Amaya locked her legs around the boy's waist, holding her breath as her lungs burned for air. When the water threw them back up, Amaya tucked her knees into her chest, dragging the boy's head up into the air for him to breathe as she searched for something to latch onto to keep them from going under again.

Her arms beat the water, keeping her afloat as she was taken further and further away from the bank, her father riding to keep up along with the other hunters. "Amaya, catch onto the branch!" Her father pointed and the small, completely terrified girl looked ahead. The current was beginning to grow stronger, dragging her under briefly but she fought with the last of her strength, teeth chattering loudly in her skull as she scrambled to lunge for the branch but it slipped through her numb fingers. The she saw the edge of the cliff.

"No! Maya!" Her father shouted as she was dragged closer and closer.

"Papa!" She screamed, the boy torn from her grip. "No! Come back!" She lunged for him, scrambling to grab his sleeve and lift his head back up over the water just as the ground gave out beneath them. Her eyes widened and nothing could hold back her scream as she tumbled forwards, her fingers losing their grip as they both tumbled downwards.

Amaya hated heights and this experience did not help to appease her fears. In fact, it made them worse. Her scream continued as she tumbled over her head before she sucked in a deep breath and angled her body, pushing her hands out in front of her and straightened her body, panicking inwardly though she remembered her mother's lessons.

All too soon she struck the river below and she curved upwards, hearing the splash of the boy falling in with her. The current easer but the heavy rush of water pulled them both further and further down. Amaya struggled against it, feeling the heavy weight crushing her shoulders as she could not find the strength to kick upwards.

The churning motion of the water rolled her over as she curled up, whimpering inwardly as she thought of little Galahad, only just ten years old. She hated to imagine his face when her father told him that she was dead. It broke her heart knowing that he would sob endlessly as they were closer than any brother and sister that ever lived.

Shivering she began to feel faint, Amaya realised that she was suddenly moving upwards. The current slammed her against the rocks, causing her body to ache more but the change of direction was pulling her to the surface along with the boy, who floated aimlessly above her. With one last kick, she broke free of the water and sucked in all the air she could.

Whimpering Amaya pushed the boy towards the bank then dragged herself up, turning to yank him up with her as much as she could before collapsing beside him. Realising he still wasn't moving, she pummelled her fist into his chest. "Wake up!" She bellowed and he jerked forwards, expelling the water from his lungs as he coughed and spluttered. Satisfied he would live, Amaya flopped onto her back and gasped for air, shivering uncontrollably.

"I hate heights." She whimpered and the boy looked at her incredulously.

"We nearly drowned…" He gasped for air, turning over to crouch on his hands and knees. "And you're afraid of _heights_?" She nodded her head.

"You weren't conscious when we went over that fall." She shot at him then looked to the waterfall before frowning. "Oh, it doesn't look so high from down here." Suddenly the boy began to laugh, making Amaya look to him with a frown. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You are ridiculous." He declared then shook his head to loosen the water from his tangled tresses, making Amaya giggle as they flew at her. She curled up, still shivering from the cold grip of the water until she felt the boy gently touch her arm.

"They'll be down here soon. There is a path that leads from the cliff top down through here." He said to her but lifted Amaya into his arms, holding her close and she melted into him, seeking his comfort which he readily offered. "Thank you for what you did." He said to her quietly, rocking her in his arms slowly and Amaya was lulled by the sensation. "You saved my life."

"Meh. I held your head above water. Not really a fete worthy of praise." She brushed off, still shivering. When she heard the Eurich pounding towards them, she lifted her head and the boy stood, letting her go as she ran forwards unsteadily. "Papa!"

"Thank the gods." He breathed a sigh of relief, leaning down and sweeping her up into his arms, holding her close then wrapped her up in his cloak. "Come, let's get you warm." He murmured and turned his horse around as one of the other hunters pulled the boy onto the back of his horse. Amaya turned her head to look at him, offering a wide smile before curling up into her father's warm embrace all the way back to the village.

"Grandfather." The boy greeted the old blind man as he listened for the horses, exhaling with relief as he approached the boy feebly, his hands searching the air before he found his grandson. Dunstan pulled the boy into his tight embrace as Amaya was taken away by some women, stripping her down to dry her in a tent, dress her in some borrowed clothes then sat her beside a fire whilst the healer fussed over her, sticking her finger into her mouth.

Enraged, Amaya bit down on the invading finger than poked around in her mouth, making the woman whip it back with a yelp. "The she-wolf still has her fangs, I see." She scowled at Amaya who curled her lips into a snarl until her father touched her back.

"Be nice, they are trying to help you." He scolded but Amaya did not let her come anywhere near her again, hiding in her father's cloak until finally, he was satisfied she was well enough to ride home. As he lifted her up into the saddle Amaya looked around, scanning the faces until she found the shaggy haired boy. She smiled to him brightly and waved, making him shift with a smirk, lifting his head as he nodded to her then darted towards the rocks, climbing up and disappearing from sight.

As they rode away however, Amaya looked behind her, hands holding onto her father's belt and she saw the boy crouching on the cliff top, watching her leave. He stood up slowly, bow in hand and she gazed longingly at the weapon for a moment before switching her gaze back to him. He lifted a hand in farewell and she lifted hers in return.

Not three days later, the Romans came to take Galahad away. Two weeks after that, she and her father returned to the village to trade once more with their mother. The boy was gone.

And she never saw him again in the land of their forbears.


	26. Misunderstood

**Did you guys like the little back history twist I put in last chapter? Thought I might surprise you all :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Amaya stared at Tristan who was unable to wipe the smirk from his face. "Took you long enough." He said to her, smoothly capturing her lips with his as she remained perfectly frozen in place. When he pulled back, she still hadn't moved. "It took me a while to remember also." She blinked then shook her head.

"That was you? You were the shaggy haired boy who was no fun to creep up on?" He chuckled, his smile widening as he nodded his head. "And we fell into the river." She continued slowly, making sure she remembered everything correctly. "Because of the wolves. Were there three? I seem to remember three." He frowned, thinking back.

"I thought there was only one."

"But still, you nearly drowned and I saved your life." She crowed, smirking at him as she pushed against his shoulders and trapped him to the ground, her hair falling forwards and brushed against his face before it rose on the wind, flickering gracefully as Tristan exhaled deeply, watching her as she angled her body towards him, arching an eyebrow. "You nearly drowned like a fish that couldn't swim." Tristan said nothing but grabbed her waist, spinning Amaya onto her back then pinned her wrists down beside her face, snatching her lips with his to silence her.

He remembered seeing her as a child. She had been rather plain then, nothing extraordinary to look at save for her eyes. Tristan couldn't understand how he could have forgotten eyes as deeply mystifying and enchanting as hers. Plus the smile, the smile that had stolen his heart and left him barren and empty until she had returned, bringing it with her. Fate was mystifying. Amaya made a small noise like a half-hearted grunt, trying to shove him off but he pressed harder into her mouth, claiming it for his own.

Breathing deeply Amaya watched Tristan when he pulled back, all words stolen from her as he returned her gaze. "I think you over praise yourself." He told her with a slight tone of amusement. "After all, you only kept my head above water." She smirked at him.

"That's twice I've saved your life now, scout." He pursed his lips then glanced towards the edge.

"Are you still afraid of heights?" Suddenly she paled and her eyes widened in fear.

"Don't you dare!" She warned him but he merely chuckled and shifted off her, laying down on his back.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing." He assured her gently, lifting one hand to touch the back of his fingers against her face, brushing against her lips as she relaxed then moved closer to him.

"Why did you not tell me before?" He shrugged.

"It was not important." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Not important that we've met before?"

"If it was important, you would have remembered sooner." Tristan answered, closing his eyes as the sun finally lost the fight against the darkness and slipped away, leaving them both in the darkest part of dusk before slowly, the moon and stars began to shine around them. Amaya turned her face towards the stars, mapping out the ones her mother had taught her from a young age.

After a while Amaya closed her eyes, basking in the warmth that Tristan provided her, constantly looking back to the first time they had met. The world was such a small place, it seemed. Tristan also had trouble keeping the encounter from his mind. Perhaps they were really meant to meet and their paths were entwined, perhaps even joined.

Slowly he turned his head, looking to her and a slow smile crept to his features. He turned over and lifted himself up on his arm, supporting his weight as he slowly reached out and rested his hand on her face, turning her head to look at him as she opened her eyes to him. His chest burned brightly and his desire to touch her strengthened but he held himself back, not wanting to push her too far too quickly. She lifted herself up and kissed him slowly, drawing him closer to her as she guided him towards her, closing the distance between them before she sighed and spoke in a quiet voice.

"We should be going back." Tristan grunted, exhaling heavily but nodded his head in agreement. His arm curled around her waist and he lifted her up easily, drawing her close to press his lips to her neck, running his tongue over the satiny skin as she whimpered quietly, her hands fisting into his jacket until he pulled away and strode over to the horses.

He waited beside Arluin after he had tightened the girth and run down the stirrups, offering his hand to Amaya who smiled at him. "Where have these manners suddenly come from?" She asked him jestingly as she took the reins and let him lift her up into the saddle.

"I've always had them." He answered with a shrug, placing her foot in the stirrup as she found the other. He placed a lingering kiss on her calf and Amaya felt her skin begin to tingle at the touch. Slowly he looked up at her. "Just never needed them before." She smirked then wheeled Arluin around, moving him back so that Tristan could mount up. They trotted through the trees, the light quickly fading so they hurried to find the road then galloped back to the fort together.

However when they reached the treeline, Tristan slowed to a halt and Amaya glanced back before pulling Arluin to a stop also. "Tristan?" She questioned him with a puzzled look, turning Arluin around and trotted back to him. "What is it?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." He clucked his tongue and jerked his chin towards the city. "You should go." She just looked at him, her shoulders tensing as she narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you going now?" She questioned him slowly, glancing up to the sky. "It's dark. You can't possibly be going scouting now."

"I do not want to be seen with you." He told her and Amaya recoiled slightly, flinching as Tristan cursed. "No, I did not mean it like that. Maya!" She had already turned Arluin around and started to canter away but Tristan was faster, moving his horse to block the way so that Arluin lifted his head and gave a small rear with an outraged snort. "Maya, I did not mean it like that." She turned her head away from him as he gripped Arluin's reins, keeping him still.

"You are ashamed of me." She growled at him, lifting her chin indignantly. "Because I am just a maid and you are a revered knight and notorious warrior."

"No!" He snapped at her sharply then sighed. "I meant I do not want people to know. If they see us entering the city together from the woods, they will assume things." Amaya arched her eyebrow.

"What things?" Tristan frowned at her then chuckled, letting go of Arluin's reins and rested his hand on hers, softly running his thumb over the curve in her wrist.

"That I had you, Maya." She blinked at him. "It is what lovers do, go to the woods so that they will not be discovered." She rolled her eyes but relaxed, smiling softly to him.

"I do not care what they think." He sighed in exasperation.

"Amaya, people can be cruel. If they believe your reputation to be ruined then they will have no respect for you. They will shun you and spit on you in the street." Listening Amaya slowly nodded her head, looking down to Tristan's hand that continued to rest upon hers. He moved his mount closer, his body facing hers as he lifted his hand to her face and turned her chin towards him. "Just remember, I am not very good with words." He whispered then placed a light kiss on her lips which she accepted with a tender smile, gazing up to him as his hand remained at her face. Chuckling again he flicked her under the chin then pulled his horse away, letting her have the room she needed to canter back to the city. "Goodnight Maya."

"Goodnight Tristan. Thank you for today." She murmured softly then smirked. "Until next time, my assumed lover." He smirked, shaking his head as Amaya cantered forwards, easing into a gallop as she headed back for the city. Tristan remained in the trees, watching her go until she was a tiny blur down the road but he did not look away until he saw the small shape pass into the city through the front gates which swung open to admit her.


	27. Have No Fear, Tiny Mouse

**So I haven't said this in a while but I would think it was kind of obvious that I do not own King Arthur or any of its characters save for those of my own creation. Because if I did, I would not be sitting in my room all alone with only a cat to cuddle. I'd be down the pup with all the knights and having the time of my life ;) (Whilst also trying to poke Tristan into a tantrum, because I would really love to see that!)**

* * *

An almighty crash brought Amaya shooting to her feet, pausing before she ran forwards. "Damn everything under the bloody sun!" Daniel cursed and Amaya laughed as she looked down the stairs to him, sprawled on the floor with an assortment of armour clattered around him. Shaking her head she descended the stairs gracefully then began to help pick things up for him.

"You really intend to wear all this?" Amaya questioned at the entire suit of armour. He scowled at her.

"No, though your brother seems to insist it wise to do so." Amaya chuckled again, dropping the helmet on his head and he cussed as it slid over his eyes and he had to tilt his head back to see. "I'm not even going to battle, why is he making me carry all this ridiculous armour to my room?"

"Because it will teach you how to take care of it." Galahad answered with amusement, striding down the corridor. He picked up one of the greaves and inspected it, tittering quietly as he saw the poor condition they were in. "Disgraceful."

"You just gave them to me!" Daniel growled and Amaya covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her laughter. "I haven't even got this pile of scrap to my room yet!"

"Well then, I suggest you hurry up and start. You have around ten years of rust to get rid of." Grumbling, Daniel pushed his way forwards and headed back to his rooms so that he could start repairing the damage and begin removing the layers of rust the armour had collected. Amaya shook her head.

"You are mean." She scolded him gently and he grinned.

"He needs to learn sooner or later. Preferably sooner." He stated then slowly his smile dropped and he folded his arms across his chest, becoming serious. "About you and Tristan…" Amaya looked to him evenly. She knew this conversation had been coming. At least she was prepared for it. "Does he make you happy?" She nodded her head slowly but sincerely, keeping her eyes fixed on her brother. "And he treats you well?"

"Like a proper lady. Do not worry for me, little wolf, I can take care of myself." She stepped towards him and he sighed, arms falling to his side as Amaya leaned into him. His hands resting around her, trapping her in a warm embrace as he rested his cheek against her head. "And I do care for him very much."

"Do you love him?" Amaya was startled by the question. She had not thought about it before.

"I am not sure." She replied slowly and thoughtfully. "I know that I have never felt so strange before, it is all very new to me and I am still learning how to understand him. From time to time I misinterpret what he means and I get angry but then I cannot help but forgive him." Amaya explained and Galahad chuckled, kissing her brow softly.

"Well, I have given him my blessing and so long as he has yours, there is nothing really I can do to stop you two. Not to mention Tristan terrifies me witless when he starts fighting. I'd rather stay in his good graces." This time Amaya chuckled, turning her head to look up at her little brother. "But I will always defend you, Amaya. Don't be afraid to come to me, even when you cannot go to anyone else. Even Tristan."

"I know, little wolf." Amaya murmured, brushing back some of his curls from his face. They were growing long now, just brushing past his ears. "You need a haircut." Galahad groaned.

"I hate it when someone says that to me." Smirking Amaya shook her head.

"Ask Maia to do it. She cut Lucan and Gilly's hair rather nicely. I'm sure she won't mind doing yours as well." Perking up a little Galahad nodded.

"I think I can suffer such an ordeal." He decided but before he pulled away he looked down at Amaya seriously once again. "You two haven't…you know. Have you?" She snorted.

"Of course not. Regardless, I doubt that is something you would wish to know, Galahad. You might start seeing unpleasant images if you worry too much." Galahad's face scrunched up in horror and he shot backwards.

"Argh! Gross!" He shook his head fiercely, clawing at his eyes. "Yes, you're right. Pretend I said nothing."

"If you insist." Amaya smirked then laughed aloud, placing her hands on her hips. "Now off with you, find your dearly beloved and have those curls of yours tamed before I come at them with knife and saw them into order." Galahad blinked in fear then fled, leaving his sister alone in the corridor as she chuckled, shaking her head before turning and walking away. She had no work to do today as it was her day of rest and Amaya was at a wonder at what to do. She had already seen to Arluin and ridden him about the town and fields so she was now lost as for something to entertain herself with.

Amaya was about to head off to find Vanora's children and Lucan when several horses came thundering through the streets, the riders splattered with mud from the hard ride, their faces pale and their eyes focused ahead of them towards the castle.

The scouts had returned. Without hesitating Amaya lifted her skirts and began to run back to the castle, weaving in and out of people as they bustled about their daily business. Turning her head to look into the next street Amaya caught a glimpse of the horses as they slowed slightly, giving way to some carts before they moved around and shot off once more.

Heart hammering slightly in her chest Amaya looked back in time to see a solid chest before she slammed into it. "Tristan!" She yelped as he steadied her. "Are you always going to just let me run into you?" He smirked then bowed his head to her ear.

"It gives me an excuse to hold you." Her eyes widened and a rosy hue touched her cheeks as Tristan slowly let go of her but neither stepped away. "What has you running so swiftly?"

"The scouts have returned." She explained simply, her face becoming dark with worry. Tristan's expression also clouded before he nodded his head and turned partially, gesturing for her to follow him. Amaya stepped forwards and walked at a quick pace at his side, slipping into the castle through the servant's door passed the guards then up to the round chamber where everyone was beginning to gather.

Amaya looked around quickly to find Galahad but Tristan placed a hand on her back and guided her into a seat before taking the one next to her. The woman blinked in surprise as Tristan leaned back in his seat and waited in silence for the meeting to begin. Once again Amaya was reminded at how the small things meant so much.

Looking around she glanced to her brother as he sat next to her, Gawain on his left then focused on Arthur who nodded to them all. "Knights, ladies." Arthur added for Guinevere and Amaya's benefit. "I have spoken with the scouts and they have confirmed everything that Percival Lazarus has told us to be true." There was a quiet murmur but Amaya said nothing, though inwardly she glowed with pride. She had been right.

"So what now?" Gawain asked quietly after the murmur had died down. "What is to be done?"

"We shall progress as we planned. We leave immediately. I cannot allow Lazarus's threat to remain in balance. He is threatening to march upon Camelot and burn every town and village he finds on the way. Assemble the army, all knights to arms." Arthur ordered. "Save for you Gawain and Galahad, you two are to remain here to protect the city." They both nodded their heads and Amaya bit her lip.

"Amaya." She looked up to Arthur who focussed his eyes on her. "This time, I am ordering you to stay here. I have decided that I cannot in good conscience ask a lady to fight in a battle. You will not follow us after we have left. Your brother shall ensure you do not." Amaya nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes my lord." She murmured and Arthur watched her before sighing.

"Everyone prepare. I shall call the army to arms. Rus!"

"Rus!" Everyone chanted in reply then rose to their feet, saying their goodbyes to one another. Amaya remained seated for a moment, utterly terrified. What if Tristan got hurt? She would not be able to keep watch over him yet she had now been specifically ordered to remain here in Camelot and she was not a disobeyer of a King's rule. She was now bound.

When a gentle hand touched her shoulder Amaya gasped quietly, dragging herself from her thoughts then looked to Tristan, who had risen to his feet. His fingers tightened their grip on her shoulder before he pulled back and walked away without a word. Swallowing Amaya turned to Dagonet who was approaching her. "Be safe." She whispered to him then kissed his face. "I want all of my brothers home without harm, you understand?" Dagonet chuckled.

"Of course sister. Take care of Lucan for me. He does not like it when I leave."

"You needn't ask, Dagonet. I shall watch over him for you." Amaya promised him, pausing before continuing. "I always shall." The knight lifted his head, understanding his meaning then relaxed. He would feel better knowing that Lucan would still have a caring guardian to watch over him even if he was no longer able to be there.

"Thank you Maya." Dagonet said quietly then drew her into a hug.

"Stop hoarding her Dag! We want embraces too." Bors growled shouldering his way forwards then pulled Amaya into a bone crushing hug as she chuckled.

"I shall miss you Bors." She told him as her arms found his neck and she hung onto him tightly. "Make sure you hammer a few of those weasels for me."

"Aye, will do." He nodded his head then stepped back as Lancelot slowly approached Amaya. The room quietened slightly, watching the two as the dark haired knight struggled to keep his emotions in check. He still loathed the woman for what she had done but still, he had come to understand her motives. All she wanted was to keep the kingdom from ruin and Arthur from devastation. His love for Arthur helped Lancelot to partially forgive her and still, in some ways, he thought of Amaya as a sister. It was all sick and twisted but the creases were beginning to smooth away.

"Farewell." He said to her, placing one hand on her shoulder then said nothing more. Amaya sighed, shaking her head as her eyes fixed on Lancelot's before she reached forwards and gently kissed his cheek.

"Make sure Arthur doesn't fall over that ridiculous cloak of his." Amaya remarked with a smirk as she drew back and a slight twitch of the mouth made Lancelot smile before it dropped again. He nodded his head then strode away, leaving Amaya behind as she faced her brother who arched an eyebrow at her.

"I won't have to lock you in your room, will I?" She chuckled weakly then shook her head. "I thought not. You always were the loyal sort."

"Father taught me well." She answered then stepped back to look at Galahad, regarding him carefully before she swallowed back the emotions that welded in her throat. "They would be so proud of you, little wolf." He nodded his head then gently drew his sister to his chest, holding her close as she struggled not to let the tears fall. Shaking her head Amaya pulled herself together, smiling up at her brother as he touched her face. "Well, I had best let you go." Amya mused quietly. "You are still to tell the good news of your remaining here to Maia." He smiled broadly.

"I love her Amaya." She arched an eyebrow.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" She laughed aloud, smiling a little more brightly as she ruffled her brother's hair then stepped back.

"Maya." She turned around, blinking up at Arthur who smiled to her. "Please forgive me for asking you to stay, I only think of your safety."

"I understand." Amaya assured him softly, touching his arm. "Lead them well." He nodded his head, rested his hand on her shoulder then went to draw away but Amaya stepped closer and embraced him. "And take care, you are like a brother to me." Slightly startled, Arthur stood there for a moment before placing his arms around the woman and holding her securely.

"I shall." He promised so she let go. Giving them all a curtsey she left the chamber to locate Tristan. She strode forwards, heading towards the barracks where she guessed he would be in his room preparing for battle. A few maids scurried past her but Amaya did not break pace, a knot forming in her chest with worry for her scout. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the bile that rose to her throat Amaya ascended the stairs, passed Lancelot's, Galahad's and Dagonet's rooms before standing before Tristan's.

Tentatively she knocked on the door and his voice answered from the other side. "You may come in, Maya." She smirked. Somehow he always knew when it was her. Stepping inside Amaya turned to close the door, lifting the latch then dropping it before looking over her shoulder to Tristan, who had his back to her.

He yanked a strap into place then reached for a bracer, sliding it on as Amaya walked up to him. She slipped her arms around his waist then leaned against his back, hearing him exhale deeply before he turned to face her. "I do not want you to go." She told him boldly, lifting her chin. "And I do not want to stay."

"I know." He answered quietly, lifting his hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek. "But it is the way it is." A small whimper left Amaya as she pressed her eyes shut then reached out for Tristan, pressing her lips to his and he did not hesitate to answer. A bright fire sparked between them and Tristan struggled to contain it.

He lifted her closer, hands gripping her waist as she locked her legs around him and held on tightly as Tristan snatched her breath away. The kiss intensified as Tristan pressed Amaya into the wall, fingers beginning to explore the curves of her form which was better fed than it used to be. He dragged delicious sounds from Amaya that drove him wild with desire, capturing any piece of her she would allow though when they both stood utterly breathless and gasping for air, he settled for just leaning into her, his head tucked into the grove of her neck as her arms rested on his shoulders.

"Please be careful." Amaya whispered to him in a voice as light as a breath of wind. "For me. I want you to come home."

"Aye, I'll come home." He said to her nonchalantly. "Don't worry. I am yet to meet my match in battle." Amaya smirked, looking up at him as he drew back slightly and touched his mouth to hers lightly, happy to simply be holding her close.

"Save for the bow. I'd say we were very evenly match. Maybe I am better?" He growled sharply, tugging her forwards to trap her to his chest, the hard armour pressing against her as he kissed her once more, firm and swift that took Amaya by pleasant surprise and silenced her.

"We shall see about that, woman." He told her gruffly but smirked all the same, reaching out and began to brush his fingers against her hair. After a moment his smirk deepened. "No token for me this time?" She blinked.

"Do you want one?" He nodded his head simply and she bit her lip. "What do you want? You can have the pendant again if you like." Tristan shook his head then pulled Amaya's hair free and untangled it from the plait. Without a word he drew a knife from the belt around his torso, pulled her hair to the side then cut a single curl from the locks, drawing back with it.

"This." He showed it to her. "I want this." Amaya chuckled then drew a handkerchief from her apron pocket, unfolding it for Tristan to place the curl into the white folds as she wrapped it up securely. She took his hand and pressed the gift into his palm, folding his fingers over it then held them.

"May it bring you safety and luck." She murmured to him, keeping herself strong on Tristan's behalf. If she broke down and cried, he would have no clue what to do and would probably think her weak for doing so.

The scout pulled his woman closer with a tender hand to her waist, gazing into her eyes as he tucked the gift into his chest armour, sliding it underneath where he could then feel it rest against his heart. Slowly Tristan bent his head, his eyes dropping to Amaya's mouth and she closed her eyes, welcoming his advance when there was a knock on the door.

Both swung their heads around to the door, Tristan cursing under his breath as Bors called out. "You ready scout?"

"Go away Bors." Tristan snapped. "I'll be out in a moment." The knight grumbled but his heavy footfalls were soon fading away as he lumbered to get the others to move. Tristan turned back to Amaya and she lifted her mouth to his once more, drawing him closer as she sighed.

"Come, you cannot tarry." She whispered to him, caressing his face and Tristan, though he did not show it, relished the touch. It felt soothing and he did not want her to stop. "I shall see you down at the stables." Stepping away Amaya headed towards the door but Tristan snatched her wrist, making her stop and look back at him.

"Maya I…I want you to know that I care for you." He grimaced slightly, unable to find the right words. To say that he cared was an understatement but he did not know any better word that he could understand. "You mean something to me." Touched by his words Amaya smiled, stepping back to him and her hand rested against his face once more only this time, his hand covered hers.

"And I you, Tristan." She murmured softly. "Which is why you need to come back safe and sound. Otherwise I shall give you hell if you come back at death's door or…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she croaked, suddenly losing the tightly woven shield she had made herself. She could not think Tristan will die. He will not. He is far too stubborn to let someone else kill him.

"Hey, chin up." He clucked at her, flicking her chin which made her smile. "I don't plan on letting some fool with a rusty blade take my life." He smirked then kissed her brow. "Most likely _you'll_ be the one to kill me in the end." She huffed and whacked his arm, smiling up at him.

"Alright. You finish getting yourself ready." She said to him, kissing him one more time. "And I shall be waiting here when you get back." Nodding his head he let her go, watching her movements until she had disappeared from sight altogether.

Amaya strode down to the stables quickly, her pace taking her through the castle in record time before she spiralled down the staircase then slipped in through the back way, smiling as she saw Jols. "Good day Jols, how are you?" She greeted warmly and he nodded to her respectfully.

"Well milady." He answered then sighed. "Tristan's horse just threw a shoe. He's not going to be impressed." Amaya frowned instantly. "He'll have to ride a spare."

"No." She answered instantly, making the squire blink in surprise. "I shall lend him Arluin. He will be better to ride than an inexperienced mount." Amaya explained and the squire nodded his head in understanding. "He is not easily frightened and I have ridden him into fights before. He should be alright." Though she was reluctant to let her beloved companion go, Amaya knew that Tristan would take good care of him.

Walking over to her horse's stall, Arluin lifted his head to greet her. "I must ask something of you, my friend." Amaya murmured to him softly as she began to tack him up. _"Will you carry my scout into battle for me? Will you keep him safe and carry him home again?"_ Arluin snorted but lifted his head proudly as if agreeing. _"I know it is unfair of me to ask something like this of you but I can trust no other mount with his life like I can you. He is important to me, Arluin, I care for him very much."_ She continued to whisper quietly so that no one would hear her, in case one of the knights were close by.

Running her hand over his legs and body to check for any injuries, she then quickly cleaned out his hooves then took the supplies that Jols handed to her over the stall door to attach to Arluin's saddle, an extra quiver, some food, water and blankets. Once he was done she led him forwards to Tristan who had just arrived.

"Is she alright?" He was asking, stroking his horse's nose gently as his hawk perched on the door.

"It is just a loose shoe but it would not be safe for her to ride into battle. I am sorry Tristan, it must have happened this morning." The scout nodded his head in understanding though he was irritated. He disliked riding any other horses save for his. He trusted his mare as much as he did his bow.

"Which horse am I to take, then?" Tristan asked and Jols pointed to Arluin where Amaya stood holding the bridle. Tristan blinked in surprise, glancing the horse over before turning to face the woman.

"If you come back with even a scratch on his flank, I shall flay you." She warned him but let Arluin walk towards Tristan, who took his bridle and rested a hand against the noble horse's head. A little of his irritation died away. He supposed Arluin was a good second to his own horse, though he would still prefer to ride her. Arluin looked like a warhorse though he was doting and sweet tempered. Despite this, he knew the horse to be fearless and was satisfied he would be a fine substitute.

"He shall not be harmed." He promised her gently, reaching out and touching her face. "I swear it." Nodding her head Amaya stepped back and let him mount up. She went to Arluin's head, the horse looking to her then pressed his muzzle into her loose hair, nibbling it until she giggled quietly, smiling before placing a kiss on his face. _"Take care of one another. I will not be able to forgive myself if I lost either one of you."_ She murmured quietly but Tristan picked up her words.

 _"_ _I have a reason to come home."_ He answered then rode out into the courtyard, joining Arthur as the army began to assemble. They rode away much like they did the first time. The streets clear of all save for the flowers and wreaths that people tossed down before their feet.

Amaya stood with her hands resting on Lucan's shoulders, his neck now bearing Dagonet's ring on a length of cord. Sighing she looked down to his pained features, watching Dagonet as the knight looked back and smiled. Tears rose to the boy's eyes.

"Come tiny mouse, do not cry." Amaya whispered to him gently. "They will all look out for one another." Turning around Lucan threw his arms around Amaya's waist and wept quietly, clenching his eyes shut as she rested her arms around him, holding the boy to her as the army continued to march. She took him away to the stables where the horses calmed his worries. Maia followed them, bringing Aquila out of her stall then let Lucan sit on her back as the two women led him around the arena.

"When will they be back?" Lucan asked.

"I do not know, tiny mouse. Considering the distance they must travel, perhaps not for a month." With a pang Amaya realised that she would not see Tristan in all that time. She was going to miss him. Looking down at her feet Maia noticed the sadness in her companion so she touched her shoulder.

"They are all going to be alright." She promised softly. "I know it." Amaya nodded, taking a deep breath then slowly built up her walls so that she could be strong. She needed Lucan to believe that Dagonet and the others would be alright and her being sick with worry was not going to help.


	28. The Battle and the Fallen

**I'm back! Sorry I'm late, but hey, you guys must be used to that by now :) Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! (Because, you know, it's really great, although I am biased so I'll let you all decide) :D**

* * *

Lifting her head Amaya tasted the wind, letting her lungs inhale the freshness that carried a trace of pine from the forest, which instantly soothed her. Having been hunting for game most of the morning, Amaya still had her bow in hand, not quite ready to return to the castle. She walked the outer wall that surrounded the entire city, unable to shake the feeling of dread from her body. At first she had just assumed it was her concern for Tristan and the knights that kept her feeling on edge but lately, after a week of their absence, she began to sense that something was not quite right.

A cold nervousness continued to roil in her gut whilst her chest constricted constantly until she was struggling to breathe. Something was wrong, something was not right, something was going to happen. Taking a deep breath Amaya sighed and looked out to the flat plains that she and the knights had often before gone riding through when the call of the hunt did not tempt them.

Something flickered with a bright light over the hill and Amaya frowned, stepping closer to the wall and squinted, trying to see. The light flashed again with several more dots rising into view as small shapes marched forwards. An army. Was Arthur home?

When the blue banners came into view, the white eagle flickering against the harsh sunlight, Amaya's jaw dropped wide open. Taking in a sharp breath she ran forwards, gripping her bow tightly before lunging for the door to a turret, climbing up the stairs of the square shaped stature before grabbing the hammer. Without hesitating she struck.

Amaya struck as many times as her arms could bear, the shouts of men filling her ears so she stopped and leaned over the side. "Get the knights over to the eastern wall now!" She bellowed. "Archers, form your ranks!" They hurried to obey, the archers filling the hooks on the walls with arrows as they notched an arrow then formed their lines. "Get the outer wall sealed!" Amaya thundered down into the barracks and guards leaped at her orders, not caring that it was a woman delivering them. They were glad for any kind of order. "Evacuate the lower town into the middle ring, secure the queen inside the castle walls, block all doors and send a battalion down to the main gates!"

"Amaya!" Gawain called as he raced forwards, his face paling as he saw the army approaching. "No…What are they doing here? Arthur was supposed to meet them!" With a pang of fear, Amaya wondered if they had laid waste to Arthur and the army and had now come to finish the job. "What do we do?" Gawain demanded tightly, gripping the wall for support. "I…I don't know how to lead! What needs to be done?" Amaya shoved her hands harshly against Gawain's chest, making him blink in shock.

"Wake up! Stop your fussing and suit up into your armour, get Lionel and the others prepared for battle also. You and Lionel can hold the lower quarter but do not seal the gates until you have sent a messenger to seek Arthur and tell him we are under attack." Amaya took charge, striding forwards along the ranks of the archers. "Hold your ranks!" She shouted confidently, not knowing where this leadership had come from.

"Maya, what is happening?" Galahad demanded as Gawain shot off. Galahad had already suited up in his armour, the bright light shining boldly.

"We are under attack." Amaya answered simply, gulping as she tried to think. Even if a message did find Arthur safe and well, it would be too late for him to answer. They would break through the castle. "We are fortifying the city. Get some more messengers saddled on the swiftest horses." She ordered some guards as she passed. "They are to seek Merlin and the Woads. We need their aid to hold back this army." Looking out as the enemy ranks continued to march over the hill, she guessed there were at least four hundred men and one hundred on horseback. Where had he got these men from? Shaking her head Amaya continued down the wall, keeping her bow in hand as Galahad followed.

"I shall need you on this wall with me, take control of the third and fourth sectors whilst I take first and second. Bring me some healers! We will need them to be ready!" Amaya commanded and some soldiers shot off to do as she had ordered.

"You should get out of here, we can manage until Arthur returns." Amaya span around to face her brother, narrowing her eyes.

"We do not have time to huddle away, Galahad! We need to start making a stand now!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Arthur has been gone a week, it could take him just as much time to turn around and come to our aid. We are fortifying ourselves and we _will_ defend the wall. We shall push them back." Amaya said determinedly then slid through the crowds. "Cover the main gates, I want archers ready to shoot down any bastards attempting to knock down our doors." A cheer rose to answer and Galahad stared at his sister, suddenly changed. She was stronger, confident and dealing out orders as if she were born a commander of men. "Galahad, make sure the castle is secure, Guinevere needs to be protected at all times should this go ill. Is there any way out of the city?"

"There are tunnels underground." Galahad answered with a nod of his head. "Amaya, I don't want you in danger."

"Well, seeing as neither you or Gawain know how to defend or fortify a clan against invaders, I suggest you listen to my orders and heed them!" Amaya answered boldly, lifting her chin. "This is not the first time I have defended my people against danger, Galahad. Have you heard nothing of the Huns attacking Sarmatia?" He shuddered. Yes, he had heard.

"You mean you led attacks?" She nodded her head.

"Someone had to lead." Her bitter reply came out darker than she had anticipated so she sighed. "Just trust me. I will do my best. Send Daniel, Ector and Kay my way. I shall need them." Galahad nodded then turned, hurrying to do her will. Amaya turned, facing the army as it came even closer. "Have heart men, they shall not break our walls. They shall not break us!" The archers nodded their heads, bows ready to draw back their arrows. "When I give the order, aim for the horses and the main core, we shall try to get them to break ranks." Amaya called loudly for everyone to hear, climbing up onto the battlements then crouched down, poised like a bird ready to soar. Then a thought crossed her mind. She turned around and her eyes fell on a fletcher, a young boy.

"You there, boy!" She snapped and the child leaped up, swallowing as he bowed. "Go to the dungeons. Have the prisoner Percival armoured and brought to me. Tell them it is an order."

"Yes milady." He called as he darted off, his quick feet flying over the ground.

"Maya!"

"Lucan! Gilly! Get down from here!" Amaya ordered them, leaping down and striding over. "What are you thinking?"

"What's going on? Why are you ordering the men to battle?" Gilly demanded then jumped up onto the stone wall before Amaya could grab him, his eyes widening as he saw the army approaching. "Oh no!"

"Go to your mother, tell her to start rationing the food. We're being laid siege to." The boys just continued to stare. "You hear me?" She shook their shoulders roughly but not unkindly, awakening them from their daze. "Go! We could be here for a long time." They nodded their heads and darted away. Amaya turned in time to see several riders dash from the city and head for the woods but a handful of horses from the enemy ranks broke off to chase after them, aiming to cut in front of their path.

Amaya drew in a breath as she nocked an arrow, drawing back the shaft before releasing. Swiftly she had another to hand and she was volleying arrows that sailed through the air. The last she held, turning her bow at an angle as the wind changed then fired off direction, watching and waiting.

Each arrow hit its mark, the greatness of the Sarmatian bow allowing her to shoot at a greater distance, taking down the pursuing group and the last arrow swerved around in a wide ark, chasing after the last before it split through his neck, throwing the rider from his horse as the others screamed and bolted. The messengers made it to the trees then broke off.

A hearty cheer praised Amaya as she continued to walk forwards, replenishing her quiver as bows saluted her. "Hold fast!" She called, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Finally they reached the walls. Amaya stood atop the gate, looking down at the silent army as they simply stood. Finally one rode forwards, a small collection of guards following him.

He had blond hair the colour of straw and Amaya could read his stern features from a mile away. Arrogant, cocky, proud and vain. He thought he had won. "I seek to converse with whomever is in charge of this city!" He bellowed but Amaya did not answer, merely looked down at him. "You there!" He pointed his sword up to there. "Speak man or I shall have my best archer cut you down!"

"I'm flattered you would use such a talent to ensure my death!" Amaya called back in a husky voice and a few of the archers beside her chuckled. Without a word Lazarus nodded to the man at his side, who wore the same garb as every other rider, including the blue cloak. The archer lifted his bow and let an arrow fly after carefully aiming.

Men moved to stand in front of Amaya but before they could even twitch she had let her own arrow fly, smirking as the sharpened head split through the cheaper metal and split the arrow in half. Slowly she lowered her bow and she listened to the deadly silence with a smirk.

Perhaps from the distance, Lazarus could not tell Amaya was a woman, so she decided to hold his respect and pretended to be a man. "I hold this fort. I pledge you to leave. We have nothing of value you could desire."

"I apologise for not believing you." He sneered. "But I am sure you hold a certain Queen Guinevere within your walls. I should very much like to meet her."

"Her Majesty is indisposed." Amaya answered and the rich warlord and merchant below her snorted.

"We shall see. Open your gates, allow me to enter and no one shall be harmed. Fighting is futile, you have no hope against my army."

"Alas, I apologise for not believing you." Amaya answered simply, smirking a little more as she began to enjoy the conversation. "But with us way up here and you little runts down there, I fail to see how exactly you are a threat." The sneer dropped from his face to be replaced by uncontrolled rage. Good. Now Amaya knew exactly who she was dealing with. In her time in Rome, she had learned that men who were full of rage and pride often made mistakes, which she would be now counting on.

"Father!" Percival called and Amaya turned to look at him, striding forwards, though still pale, wearing a mail shirt, chest armour and bracers. She was surprised they had found him something that fit so well. "There is no honour in this." He called down to his sire, who snorted.

"No honour but a lot of land and wealth. You could be the ruler of this land, Percival, why can you not desire to reach out and take what could be yours?" The man beside Amaya sighed, shaking his head so she reached out and touched his shoulder, making him look to her.

"I was hoping you might be able to negotiate with him." Amaya murmured softly. "Would he be inclined to listen?" He shook his head slowly. "I thought not." With a sigh Amaya looked back to Lazarus who slowly began to smirk arrogantly again. "Listen well, tiny man. I shall not order these men to shoot you down unless you initiate an attack. As far as I am concerned, you are for the moment mere flies on my broth. Leave now and I shall harbour no ill feelings. You shall not be harmed."

"Fool! I did not march all this way just to return empty handed!" Lazarus bellowed. "I have worked too long and too hard for this moment. Relieve your grasp on my son and return him to me!"

"Nay!" Amaya suddenly bellowed, growing angry as her accent thickened. "You shall have nothing from me! You shall not have anything from this city. We are fortified! We can last for months within these walls! You shall not take us!" The men roared in appraisal and Percival looked to Amaya with admiration, the fire dancing in her eyes. "Archers!" They instantly drew back their arrows in one fluid motion, their helmets narrowing their eyes as they glared down to their enemies.

"So be it!" Lazarus bellowed back then cantered away. "Smash those walls down!" Amaya drew back an arrow to aim for him but the coward fled out of reach, even from her arrow. Growling under her breath she watched as ladders appeared from within the ranks, the soldiers carrying them over their heads as they marched up the walls whilst another group lifted up the battering ram and locked their shields into place. "Loose!" Arrows hurled down from the sky and Amaya locked another arrow in place as the ranks switched and fresh arrows stepped forwards. The first volley struck and Amaya surveyed the damage.

At her previous command, the arrows had been aimed mainly at the cavalry and central core of the infantry. The horses, terrified by the arrows broke up and fought their riders in terror. Amaya felt guilty for causing them stress and a fair number of them death or pain but she brushed the thought aside, she had to protect the city. The army broke a little but quickly knitted back together at Lazarus's command.

"Take down that ram and those ladders!" Amaya called, pointing with her bow. "Loose!" The next volley fired and Amaya shot down a soldier with her own arrow, turning to Percival. "This is your chance to prove yourself. Are you fit for battle?" Percival drew himself up.

"I can lift a sword. That's good enough." Amaya nodded her head.

"Arm yourself." She commanded him. "Then report back to me." Just then Lionel, Daniel, Ganis and the others came running forwards.

"Amaya!"

"Loose!" She commanded another volley. "Men! Arm yourselves, you are going to be fighting." They grinned at her and Ganis drew his long knives, furrowing his brow as he looked down to the enemy below. "Lionel, Kay, I want you to join Gawain down in the lower quarter at the main gate. On your way, get those still lounging around onto horses. If those doors break, they are to ride through and cut down anyone who tries to enter."

"Aye, aye!" The two men chorused and they darted off.

"Milady, where do you bid me to stand?" Amaya looked to the knight, who grit his teeth and twitched slightly at the shoulder, eager for the battle and another chance to prove himself.

"Why, Ganis, at my side of course." She answered softly then reached out to grip his shoulder. "I shall need you to help defend the wall." Nodding his head a short grin splayed across his face.

"Aye milady, I can do that."

"What about us?" Daniel asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Show me where I'm swinging old Bess."

"Right here. We won't be able to hold back the ladders for long. I need you two on the ground giving spirit to the ground troops." She looked at the base of the wall to the men who were twitching nervously. "Show them a real good fight."

"Aye sir!" Daniel grinned, clapping Ector's shoulder then darted off. Ector paused, looking to Amaya as she called out.

"Fire at will!"

"Maya, be careful." He said to her. "I don't know what it's like to lose a sister and I don't want to find out." Amaya smiled at him.

"Go!" He nodded his head and shot away as she turned. "Bring some pitch and torches!" She thundered as her arrows flew. They were persistent, she gave them that. As the ladders were latched onto the edges of the battlements, Amaya and another archer struggled to shove it away before anyone could climb on but somehow, they managed.

"Torches! Where are those torches?" She screamed over the noise of arrows hissing through the air. Suddenly they appeared as did the fuel which Amaya instantly directed to the edge. "Archers, stand back and keep those volleys flying!" She called, grabbing a bucket of the wet, slimy black liquid which stank, making her nostrils flare in disgust as she poured some of the gunk onto the ladder, letting it drench the wood. Despite his wealth, Lazarus seemed to have not taken care with supplying his men with good quality equipment.

"Light them up!" Amaya bellowed as she grabbed a torch then touched the flames to the pitch. Fire sprang into life, burning away the tops of the ladders and the men below screamed as they were burned. "Now for the ram, take it down!" Amaya pointed, letting the men do their work as she watched new ladders being lifted up, ones made of dark iron and although heavy and there being only three, they would not melt no matter how hot she could get the flames, unless they became a forge.

Arrows were hurled back at them so she turned and screamed to everyone. "Shields!" The archers pressed themselves to the ground, crouching as they lifted shields over their heads and the foot soldiers down below did the same. Amaya flinched as an arrow struck the shield she had lifted over her head but once the hissing had silenced, she looked up, glancing to Ganis to ensure he was alright before filling her lungs with air. "Continue fire!"

Several archers were shot down from the battlements, shot by arrows but Amaya did her best not to panic as she lost more and more men, the ladders now fixed in place. She grabbed a torch from one of the boys, looking to them. "Run!" She commanded and they scarpered quickly in fear. She bounded over to the closest ladder and waved the torch in front, making the soldier cry out in alarm and rip back, losing his grip on the bars and he fell to his death.

"Swords! Prepare for contact!" Amaya raged as she whacked another soldier over the head with the torch, its flames dying out from the blow so she dropped it and drew her arrows instead, shooting as men climbed up with speed. Ganis leaped out in front of her and with brilliant flashes of his blades, he opened the throat of one of the enemy men and quickly spun beneath another, his wrists bending flexibly and Amaya watched him out the corner of her eye, admiring how swiftly he moved for one who had not been training long.

Soon they were overflowing with men, both enemy and ally and Amaya became confused momentarily as to who was who, until a sword descended to her head. She turned, spiralling out the way then lashed out with a leg, kicking the man over the side then lifted her blade, quickly striking down another with her blade through his abdomen. "For Arthur! For the King! For Guinevere! For the Queen!" Amaya chanted at the top of her lungs and she was met with a thunderous reply.

"Arthur! Guinevere! For the King! For the Queen!" Amaya turned around, facing a new opponent but a blade was thrust by her side, skewering the man as a hand went to her waist.

"You know you look very attractive when fighting?" Daniel said to her with a grin, pulling her back as he lifted his longer, more powerful sword to finish off another soldier.

"I do not see how." She answered him gruffly, grunting as she shouldered a man aside then helped a wounded soldier to his feet, slipping his arm around her neck then passed him into the care of someone else who darted away with him. Ganis gave a yell and leaped onto someone from behind, stopping them as they swung their sword at Daniel and the man spun around and drove his own blade into their gut, smiting them down with ease. Whirling back around, Daniel shot Amaya a grin as she cleaved the head from a man who had dared tried to strike her down.

"You're very passionate when you fight, it becomes you well."

"Is this to mean that I have another Lancelot to deal with?" Amaya queried with a cock of her eyebrow, slashing her sword to the side as she saw someone run at her out of the corner of her eye. Blood splattered her form but she did not care. She was used to the taste and smell.

"Milady watch out!" A soldier said to her and she ducked in time, twisting her body backwards then rose back up again, retrieving an arrow from her quiver to stab it into the soldier's chest then dragged it out by the tail, flinging it around and it pierced through another's neck with deadly accuracy. She nodded her head in thanks to the archer who had called out the warning then turned, climbing up a few steps to oversee the battle.

The steady flow of men was beginning to overwhelm them. They were pooling out onto the ground and with not enough space to push them back, her archers were losing the battle as they were no match for swordsmen, their arrows useless in close combat. They were being slaughtered.

"Archers fall back!" She commanded. "Infantry to the battlements!" She decided in a shout and the archers pulled away, allowing the soldiers to rush forwards with fresh energy and vigour. Now that the playing field as a little more even, Amaya turned to the battering ram. It was alight with fire but still going. Her method had been ineffective. Unwilling to give in, Amaya desperately sought for ideas. The shields over their heads meant that arrows would not penetrate them and she could see Gawain and his men struggling to keep the doors from collapsing, walling it up as best they could.

For now the best they could do was to just hold them back. Her arrows blurred and when she was out of the arrows Tristan had fletched for her as well as the ones she had replenished, she sought more from the braziers and continued to shoot, never missing a target. "Ector!" She called and the knight looked around in time to see the secret opponent advancing on his back. Amaya struck him down then turned, leaping off the wall as a sword was swung at her.

She flipped over the blade, landing gracefully then kicked up her foot, resting a hand against the wall for balance as she kicked the man in the face then drew a knife from her hip, driving it into him before slashing him once more to finish the job. "My lady!" Percival's voice rang in her ears and suddenly she was tackled to the ground by his shape, lifting his shield to block the sword that had been aimed at her then used it to batter the soldier away, forcing him over the side of the wall. The knight gasped for breath but turned, offering a hand to help Amaya up as she too tried to regain her breath. "It has been a long time since I have battled like this. I am out of shape!" She sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head. "Are you well?"

"I am." He nodded to her. "Though how this is looking…" He grunted, slamming his shield against someone to stun them then cut them down. "It might not be that way for long."

"Just keep defending. When they tire, we can withdraw and plan our next move." Amaya ordered, shooting an arrow just under Percival's ear to kill the man who had leaped at his back. He smiled.

"I have lost count how many lives I owe you, my lady."

"Well, you can start repaying me by calling me Amaya. All my brothers and friends do." She replied, ducking under a sword which came dangerously close to her head. In the fray she continued to seek for a plan but as none rose to her already distracted mind, all she could do was keep fighting. They were holding the wall well but their losses continued to rise. The only solace she could find was that Lazarus's ranks were also swiftly diminishing.

Time was lost to Amaya, she had no idea how long they had been fighting until a horn blared from Lazarus's ranks and a flag of brilliant white was waved at them. She snorted. "Hold!" She bellowed, leaping up onto the battlement wall to look down at the army before getting down again. "He has called for a ceasefire." The enemy soldiers all paused, staring in fear at Amaya. "He has abandoned you, which makes you our prisoners. Lay down your arms and we shall not harm you. This is now a peace negotiation." Instantly swords and weapons clattered to the ground and the enemy soldiers lifted their hands up in surrender.

Nodding her head, Amaya turned to Percival. "Do you know them?" He shook his head.

"My father imports his men from other lands as slaves. He buys them from trainers who breed armies or he pays mercenaries. That was what you saw in the first attack." Amaya looked back as the men were subdued and forced to their knees, blades held to them in warning. "Take them to the cells. Have any wounds seen to. They are not to be punished or harmed unnecessarily, however if any chose to fight back," she took a breath and glanced to Galahad as he approached. "Kill them."

Understanding that they had no choice, the prisoners allowed themselves to be taken away and put in irons. Galahad walked up to her. "You did not mean that, did you?" Amaya looked to her brother.

"It was only frightened them. Of course I do not wish them harm but, should they do rebel, we cannot afford to use healing supplies as well as valuable food on them. They will have to accept whichever fate they choose." Turning around Amaya blinked away her tiredness. "A good battle, we emerge victorious but the worse is yet to come. Go now and rest, have your wounds treated." The archers and infantry nodded their heads.

Galahad helped Amaya to replace them with fresh, fully prepared men and stationed them in the towers to be called to battle whilst she set up a watch and patrols to be switched every three hours to ensure everyone had plenty of rest. Slowly they gathered up the dead, placing them in carts to be trundled away, a silent respect passing through the ranks as they watched their fallen brothers leave their sides to be buried and laid to rest.

Amaya sighed and wiped the thick layer of sweat from her brow, beads of it dripping from the loose strands until a movement caught her eye. "Ganis!" Leaping forwards and dropping her sword, Amaya fell to her knees and rolled the knight over, gasping for air before staring at the three arrows that pierced his body through his stomach and chest. "Stay calm, we shall treat you and make you well again." Amaya murmured to him as he wheezed, blinking as his skin turned paler by the moment.

"I am not afraid, milady, not of death." He rasped and Amaya felt her heart sink as the extreme damage to his body steadily sapped the strength and life from him. "I was proud...to fight beside...someone so noble and brave...as you." He murmured, coughing on the blood that swept through his throat.

"Shh..." Amaya soothed, lifting him up and laid his head on her lap, planting a firm hand onto his chest to try and stop the blood flow. There was nothing to be done, so she simply held him dying in her arms, rocking slightly as he struggled to breathe. "Your fetes shall be remembered, my brother. Your name never forgotten." She promised him gently. "I shall make sure that your name will join those carved into the memorial at the centre of the city, of all the other knights that have fallen since their coming here. You deserve it." A sad smile played on his mouth as he gazed up at her with slight awe, watching as the sky turned darker by the moment yet Amaya was still framed with light, her cloak of brightness gleaming as the stars began to frame her body, almost as if they were dancing in her hair.

A sad, melancholy song began to sound from her lips, easing Ganis into a peaceful sleep where the pain in his body ebbed away, soon forgotten as he rose up and soared on the wings of a brilliant form, Amaya's voice following after him until all that remained was the bright burst of brilliant stars and suns, where not an inch of darkness reached his mind even in the deepest caverns of his memory, and he truly felt alive.

Ganis went limp in Amaya's arms and she drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes to guard herself from the sadness that overcame her. She felt ashamed, ashamed that she did not allow herself to know Ganis better. "Take him to be cleaned. There will be a vigil for him tonight." Amaya ordered in a dark tone and then she felt the weight being taken from her as the knight was lifted up and carried away.

Finally she rose, once again stern and void of emotion as she head towards her brother, assessing his injuries before satisfying herself that he was alright. Her brother stood at her side, Percival a little way to the side as they looked down to the army. "I do not understand, how did he slip through?" Galahad demanded, looking with a glare to Percival. "Did you deceive us?"

"The water." Amaya murmured softly. "He must have shipped them from the south coast and sailed up the Channel with them then landed port. It does not take much to bribe people into silence. Namely, a few coins in their pockets." Amaya rubbed her face with one hand then flinched as it came away sticky with blood.

"You need some rest." She nodded her head in agreement. "Do not worry, we can handle the night watch. Gawain and I will keep an eye on things and if anything happens, we shall send for you." Amaya nodded her head again.

"Before that, you will wake me before dark." She said to him. "We will have to discuss what is to be done." This time Galahad nodded his head to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, not caring about the blood there. She was thankfully unhurt, which he praised the gods for.

"Now I know why Arthur really wanted you to stay behind." She looked to her brother with a frown and he smiled sadly. "He knew that you were the right one to lead should this happen."


	29. Angel of Fire

**This has taken me so long! But don't worry guys, now that I've finally mapped out everything for the next few chapters, I shall be posting them a little more often! Plus school and work got in the way, so I haven't had as much time to just sit down and do what I enjoy most ;) Hope you'll all forgive me, enjoy!**

* * *

After a few hours of deep sleep Amaya was awoken by Maia, whom she smiled to. "Galahad sent me, he said they are waiting for you." The woman nodded her head and got out of bed, yawning as her muscles ached all over. Maia fretted about her a moment, making Amaya lift her shirt to expose her back so that Maia could rub some soothing oils into her skin. Amaya groaned.

"That feels so much better. Thank you Mai." She smiled weakly. Amaya could tell she was afraid. In truth, she was too but she did her best not to let it show. Without a word she drew Maia close, holding her comfortingly as she shivered.

"I'm so frightened, Amaya, they are right at the gates!"

"I know, sweet dove, I know but I shall not let them harm you. If ever the battle goes ill, I am sending Galahad back to you so that he can take you and Guinevere away from here. There are secret ways out of the city and he shall make sure nothing harms you." Amaya promised her, brushing away a tear that stained her cheek. "And neither shall I."

"But what if he does not get back in time? You know what men do to women after a battle, they ravage us like wild beasts! I do not want to…don't want to be taken." She gulped. "I want to belong to Galahad in every way possible." Amaya chuckled, stroking her hair softly before tucking her chin atop her head.

"Sometimes one way is enough." Amaya whispered gently. "Listen to me, Maia. I will not lie to you. Our situation here does not look very promising, we barely held back the attack yesterday and the only reason we are not swarming with our enemies right now was because we were prepared for them."

"Because you saw them coming."

"Yes." Amaya agreed. "But I cannot guarantee our lives. I have no right to promise you that everything will be alright in the morning and that we will all live happily ever after, life is too long for the end to be here too soon. What I can promise you though is that I shall fight my very hardest to keep you alive and safe as well as Galahad. I care not for what happens to me, only that you two remain safe and protected together. I shall fight for your futures, more than anything else." Maia sniffed again, chocking back her sobs.

"You are too good to me, Maya. I believe you can protect us. I know that you will defend us to the end." Maia lifted her head then kissed Amaya's cheek with sisterly adoration. "I have faith in you." Strengthened by the younger woman's soft words, Amaya stood, lifting Maia up with her.

"Come, I must go to the round chamber and I should like you to join me. I am going to need your help." Maia nodded her head ardently.

"I will do whatever I can." Maia promised as Amaya strode forwards, throwing her hair back from her face and plaited it out of the way simply as she walked. When they arrived at the round chamber, the guards instantly parted ways for the ladies, bowing their heads respectfully and opened the doors for them. Amaya strode inside.

"We have to attack them. Take them by surprise when it is dark!" Galahad was saying but stopped when he heard the door open and his sister entered with a heavenly angel following behind. Instantly he relaxed then lifted a hand, Maia darting to his side.

"No attack." Amaya ruled instantly and Guinevere narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded her head. "We do not have the strength or numbers to make an effective assault. Has the lower quarter been fully evacuated?" Gawain nodded his head.

"We have refugees filling the alehouses and halls. Vanora has already begun cutting down food supplies to ration everything."

"Good." Amaya nodded her head. "Make sure she knows that we now all eat the same foods, including the court. If bread and cheese is all there is to eat then that is all they shall receive." Guinevere frowned.

"They will not like that. They will expect feasts and meat continuously." Amaya slowly lifted her eyes to the queen. There was still some ice between them but for the moment, they overcame their differences for the benefit of the kingdom. In truth Guinevere was glad that Amaya had taken command as neither she nor any of the other knights seemed able to formulate a plan worthy of consideration that could work in defeating Lazarus.

"You cannot allow your people to starve whilst those peacocks gorge themselves. It will be up to you, Guinevere, to keep the peace." She nodded her head.

"I shall do what I can." Her hand rested on her belly with worry and Amaya softened a little.

"We shall look to the defences. The wall holds strong. I am surprised that Lazarus actually knows the difference between the wall and the gates." Lionel snorted with laughter, making Amaya look up and around. She frowned when she saw someone was missing.

"Where is Percival?" Galahad blinked at her.

"He is being guarded but he is outside." He gestured to the other door so Amaya clucked her tongue.

"Bring him in." Gawain went over to the door and opened it, stepping back after a moment then gestured for the man to enter. He nodded his head respectfully then stood, looking over the faces which were all turned towards him. Slowly he bowed. "Percival." He looked to Amaya who beckoned him to come closer. "What can you tell us of your father?" Percival had suspected that he would be asked such a question. Out of all that sat before him, only Amaya seemed so ready to trust him and his honour. He was glad for it but he was determined to prove himself to everyone, to show them his worth.

"He is arrogant and prideful." Percival began but when Amaya saw that he was struggling to remain standing due to fatigue, she pulled out a chair and nodded her head towards it, gesturing for him to sit. He practically collapsed into it but he shot her a grateful look. "And with that he is bound to make mistakes. He only drew back today because of his advisors, who would have suggested he save the army's strength as the defences proved too strong." Amaya nodded her head.

"What are his tactics?" Guinevere pressed. "His habits and preferred methods of attack?"

"My father likes glory just as much as power. He will continue this attack until either he or we are finished. I would be wary at night, it is likely that he will attack then for he is also a coward without honour. He is a warlord from his service in the Roman army but he never progressed high enough to gain any status other than Captain. His wealth comes from his family which he killed to inherit and he invests countless amounts of money into foreign slavers, where he receives rewards for his patronage." Amaya thought for a moment, glancing around to the faces of her loved ones before sighing.

"I will be the first to admit our chances do not look good. He outnumbers us four to one."

"Then give me four and I'll kill 'em, then I'll kill four more and then Daniel here can continue whilst I take a break and drink some wine before I kill a hundred of the bastards!" Maia gasped at the word and Amaya shot Lionel a dark look which made him blush. "Apologies, ladies." Maia giggled nervously.

"Is there any chance of negotiation?" Guinevere asked diplomatically. "Would he leave us if we were to pay him gold?"

"No, my lady. He would take your gold, slay the envoy and then take you." His jaw clenched. "If you understand my meaning." She nodded her head solemnly.

"I have no intent of allowing that slime infested leech in taking any one of us. He is going to be buried in the ground without a mark to honour him." Amaya said boldly, lifting her head. "We shall hold them back as long as we can until we get a reply from the Woads. It will not be long now, a day or so before we receive an answer. In the meantime, Maia, Guinevere, you shall be the ones keeping the peace and lifting spirits."

"We shall do our part." Guinevere assured her. "Though I am not comfortable letting you lead, what if you were to get hurt? Arthur would never forgive us." Amaya gazed levelly back, a small smile curling on her mouth.

"I make my own sacrifices. I am willing to give my life for this kingdom."

"Why?" Amaya was surprised by Guinevere's question, mainly because at first she did not have an answer. "Why are you so willing to die for a country that isn't even yours? For a king whom you owe no allegiance?" Amaya felt uncomfortable with so many intense looks resting upon her that for a moment her mind went blank until finally, her mouth began to move and she answered.

"Because Galahad has made it his home." She looked to her brother who reached out and took her hand. "And where he is home, then so am I. Not only this, but I have come to adore this land and its people. I have family here, a life that I am happy with. I shall not let so many years of hard labour to reach this point in my life to go to waste. I am fighting for it. I am fighting for you, for my brothers, for Maia and you can be goddamn sure I'm fighting for myself." Guinevere slowly smiled, pleased with Amaya's passionate answer. "Now, about these defences. Our first method was practical and efficient but it shall not remain so. Any ideas?"

"We could just throw pitch all over them and light the…ahem…fools up." Lionel quickly recovered and Maia giggled, shaking her head as she leaned against Galahad.

"Not enough fuel. Besides, I do not want to weaken the walls with fire. It could turn back on us should the wind change." Amaya answered. "We cannot trust mother nature to be kind to us."

"How about we just charge out there with everything we have and kill them all in their sleep?" Daniel suggested.

"It is dishonourable." Daniel scoffed and both Amaya and Percival scowled at him.

"There is no honour in war."

"Yes, there is."

"Do you think he will be honourable? That he will order his men to be kind to our woman and not harm the children?" Daniel demanded. "We cannot afford to take chances, there are too many lives at stake."

"Does the code of a knight mean nothing to you?" Percival demanded, leaping up but Amaya gripped his jacket and tugged him back into his seat which he was grateful for as his head now spun wildly. "Honour is one of the predominant codes of knighthood. You should respect it!"

"I ain't a knight yet." Daniel murmured and when Percival went to argue, Guinevere lifted a hand.

"Enough. Fighting among each other will get us nowhere. Amaya. You look as if you have an idea." The woman nodded her head then slowly rose to her feet, brow furrowed deeply in thought. She paced about the room, formulating a plan in her mind as her steps echoed off the dark stone walls, the light rapidly fading.

"If we can hold until the Woads arrive, which I have no doubt they will, we can use them to attack the flanks whilst we break the core." Amaya began slowly. "However our main problem at the moment is the battering ram. We cannot allow them to breach the inner wall otherwise all who are fighting in that sector will be slaughtered. It is impossible to hold them off indefinitely so we have only one option." Guinevere arched an eyebrow, signalling she was listening. "Wear them out."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Amaya turned back and walked towards the table.

"We must be the cliff that the waves batter again, immovable and steadfast." Everyone leaned forward, listening intently. "We can distract them by posting archers only in the first and fourth sector of the east wall to take out the flanks with flip shields to protect them. With the archers drawn to their fire, we can concentrate on taking the bombardment." Gawain frowned.

"You want to let them attack us? What about the ladders?" Amaya turned to look at Galahad.

"Do you remember the time when we were children and I fell off the cliff and you were screaming for father to go and rescue me? The time I broke my arm?" He frowned in thought then slowly nodded his head.

"I think I do." He clarified so Amaya continued.

"Father could get down on the rope but he struggled to get back up because of the foliage. He had to climb across before moving up again." Galahad nodded his head then frowned.

"How does this relate?" Amaya smiled.

"We will block off the ladders with foliage." Slowly they all relaxed in understanding. "Alright. Gawain, Kay and Ector, you three sort out the ladders after dark when the army can't see. Galahad, Lionel and Daniel, you three get to the main gate and make sure it's securely blocked. I shall sort out the archers." Maia cleared her throat then stood up.

"I…I have another idea. It may work." She blushed, looking down at her hands as everyone looked to her. "If you wish to wear them out then you could throw things over the wall that they will want to avoid, make them dodge out of the way. It requires little energy for us but they will be dancing around like daisies in a field." Galahad grinned, pulling her down into his lip then kissed her bright red face.

"That's my girl." He murmured huskily and she smiled softly to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he gazed at her then looked to Amaya. "What do we throw? Rocks?"

"They will be too heavy to shift after a while." Amaya shook her head. "We cannot rely on such ammunition forever. What else is there to throw?"

"Rotting food?" Gawain suggested. "I know I'd like to get out of the way if someone was throwing tomatoes at my head." Lionel snorted with laughter.

"Don't tempt me to try." The knights shared a quick smile before Percival spoke.

"How about horse manure?" They all looked to him before grinning.

"You know, I might actually start enjoying this siege." Kay mused thoughtfully, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to see their faces." Amaya chuckled, shaking her head.

"Alright. Kay, you start arranging for the catapults to be moved into position with Percival." The man beside her blinked in surprise at the woman.

"You want my help?"

"You have helped us so far, do you wish to back down now?" Quickly he shook his head and she smiled again. "Good. Now that we are organised, we shall meet back here tomorrow to discuss everything and see what else there is to be done. If we need to meet sooner then I shall call for you all." Everyone nodded their heads but when Guinevere rose, she addressed Amaya directly.

"I am grateful for your leadership, Amaya. We would be lost without you." Amaya bowed her head.

"It is my pleasure, my queen." She replied then turned, striding forwards to issue the orders to the archers and prepare everything for the battle tomorrow. She felt drained and her body began to ache again but Amaya pushed the pain aside, striding forwards.

Weaving her way through terrified commoners she offered small words of comfort where she could but did not halt in her stride. Lucan had to run to keep up with her. "Amaya! What can we do to help? Please let us do something, anything!" He begged her, taking her hand so she stopped and looked down to him. "We want to help." Amaya thought for a moment before smiling broadly.

"Actually, there is something you could do." Lucan nodded his head enthusiastically so Amaya crouched down before him. "I need you and Gilly to round up as many boys and girls as you can and collect stones from all around the city but you are not to enter the lower quarter. It has been blocked off, understand?" He nodded his head again. "Collect all the stones and rocks you can in every size you can find then take them to Kay. He will know what to do with them." Once again Lucan nodded his head with determination.

"I can do that." He told her assuredly. "Anything else?"

"Not for now. Once you've done that, ask Kay if you can help some more. If he needs something, he'll ask you for it. Alright? Stay safe." Before the boy could dart away Amaya grabbed his arm and pulled him back, wrapping her arms around him. "Please, do not leave the third quarter. I will rely on you to keep Gilly away from there also. It is not safe at any time of night or day, I do not know when the army may break through." Lucan gripped onto her tightly.

"I shall. You can trust me." Nodding her head Amaya slipped her hand into her boot and drew a slim dagger which she pressed into Lucan's hands, his eyes widening in awe at the weapon. "To protect yourself only. I am entrusting you with this because I know you will be careful. You are growing up well, Lucan, your parents as well as Dagonet will be so proud of you. I'm proud of you." Kissing his brow Amaya slowly rose to her feet. "Now hurry along, we need those stones as quickly as possible."

"Right!" Lucan snapped awake, slid the dagger into his belt then darted away, shouting for Gilly. Amaya hurried on to the archer garrison, climbing the wall first then walked along. As she approached the gate the guards unlocked it for her so she could slip through then continue on her way.

She entered the first tower and gave out the orders before moving onto the next. Once she was sure that they knew what was to be done, Amaya then ordered some guards to begin bringing in the flip shields to lock into place on the battlements.

Now standing alone on the wall she looked out to the flickering campfires, soldiers pitching a safe distance away from arrow fire. Right now all she wanted was Tristan's strong arms about her, his lips at her neck as he murmured that everything would be alright. Their chances were slim but now it was looking hopeful. A few more plans had formed in Amaya's mind should the battle go ill and it proved that they could not hold back with full defence.

Her main concern was the gate. If that gate was breached then Gawain, Lionel and everyone there would be slaughtered if they could not draw back in time for the horses to give them a chance to move and pull back. Amaya looked down to her apparel then blinked in shock. She had fought an entire battle with only breeches, shirt and tunic. No armour whatsoever.

With a deep sigh she realised that it was far easier to move without the armour constricting her movements. The leather she had worn had been decent enough but she remembered the stiffness it brought to her shoulders. Since her main weapon was the bow, she did not want anything to constrict her movements.

She wished she had some good Sarmatian armour with her. It would have served her very well at this particular moment. Perhaps when this was over she would invest in a custom made battle apparel. She still had that large purse of gold tucked away in her room under the floorboards. It should just about be enough for high quality armour that would suit her needs.

When she heard someone approaching she turned then nodded to Percival who joined her side. "I want to thank you for not questioning my honour. It is good to know I have a friend in this city." Percival murmured to her, frowning out to his father's army.

"Being of a clan that idolised wolves, I happen to be an excellent judge of character." She chuckled weakly. "I knew you before I had even conversed with you. Your eyes told me everything." She gestured out to the campfires with the many men crowded around them, in the far distance a slight gleam of dark blue which signalled the tent that Lazarus resided in. "This is not what you want. You want peace. Freedom. A life of honour." He nodded his head.

"Such things seem unlikely now."

"Not out there but here." She argued gently, turning her head towards him. "You could always become a knight. A real knight. Not just a man with unquestionable honour." Percival blinked at her.

"But I am the son of your enemy."

"No one can help who fathers them." Amaya murmured, looking back again with a sigh. "Why should a man be ridiculed and loathed for the treason of the father? It is not right. Even you must see that, so do not blame yourself for his actions. Only care about yours." He looked at her with wonder. How was it that a simple maid had so much knowledge, such worldly views of diplomacy and strategy? Also, how did a maid know how to wield a bow with such deadly grace as she?

"Do you think Arthur could accept me?" She nodded her head simply. "Then I should like that very much." Percival decided. "I shall prove to you all that I am not your father."

"You have already proven that." Amaya assured him, resting her forearms against the battlements to lean against the solid weight. After A moment she spoke again. "Tomorrow I do not want you fighting." Percival looked at her with a frown. "You are still healing. You need plenty of rest before you come to join us in battle once more."

"I do not feel unwell." Percival tried but she shook her head.

"You are barely able to stand. The only reason I asked you here today was because I knew it would be a good chance for you to show my brothers you mean well." Amaya turned, lifted her chin but smiled warmly all the same. "Please, I do not want you to make yourself even more ill. Rest now, heal more and then fight harder another day." She told him. "Now, find yourself a bed in the barracks. I am sure the knights won't mind you using one of their rooms. I would suggest Dagonet's, as he is by far the more agreeable and kindest knight I know. He will not object." Amaya signalled the two guards who had followed Percival and they stepped forwards. "Take him to rest in Sir Dagonet's room then you are relieved of your watch over him." Amaya ordered softly. "He is no danger to us."

"Yes milady." They chorused then stepped back. "This way." One of them continued and Percival gave a low, gentlemanly bow to Amaya, making her chuckle but she bowed in return, spreading her hands with her bow held securely in her fingers before she rose and turned back to face the wall, joining the watch.

After about an hour of not moving, Amaya felt a tentative hand touch her shoulder. "Maia! You should not be here." Amaya said to her but she shook her head.

"You need to rest. It is more important you be ready to fight tomorrow than you guard us all in the night. Come now, or I shall order one of these fine, strong gentleman to fling you over their shoulder like a sack and carry you back to your room." Amaya chuckled and so did some of the guardsmen where Maia smiled uneasily, glancing to her left then gasped.

"Oh! There are so many." She swallowed nervously, glancing to Amaya who nodded her head.

"Well, there are at least a few less tonight than there were a few hours ago." Amaya reasoned diplomatically then took Maia's shoulder. "Alright, I shall do as you say and rest. Let's go, Maia, I do not want you frightening yourself."

"I am not frightened." She said bravely though her trembling voice gave her away. "Give me a sword and I shall show you I am not afraid of their ugly faces!" Once more she brought a chuckle from the men and Amaya smiled, realising that Maia was trying to give them sprit.

"Oh aye, and cut your pretty little fingers? Galahad will have my head." Amaya laughed, smiling at her as her arm found her waist and gently guided her forwards. "Perhaps a knife will suit you better?"

"Perhaps, though I do not think I could ever hurt anyone." Maia mused then sighed. "I am no use in battle."

"You made the men laugh." Amaya countered easily, still walking along. "And now they are smiling when moments ago, they looked as dead as winter leaves. Have heart, Maia, you are far more charming and enthralling than you believe yourself to be. You have given them a little spirit which they need."

"Oh yes, I suppose you are right." She said thoughtfully before smiling up at Amaya shyly. "May I rest with you tonight, please? I do not want to be alone." Amaya nodded her head.

"Of course." She murmured, drawing Maia closer and the younger woman latched onto Amaya's waist, drawing comfort from the stronger woman who seemed to glow with a radiant fire, like the angel Gabriel from God's own ranks in Heaven above.


	30. Strange But Effective

**Today has been such a long day...ugh...but no matter! I am home, with fluffy socks, a fluffier cat and I couldn't be happier presenting the next chapter to you all! Tah dah!**

* * *

"Hold." Amaya lifted her hand, crouched low against the wall of the battlements as she listened to arrows whistling through the air towards her left and right down the wall where the archers were drawing fire then flipping the lower shield down to protect themselves when a volley returned fire to them. She listened to the rhythmic drum of the battering ram against the gate. She was grateful that behind that was a metal grate which would hold them back further should the gate cave in but it would mean that arrows would be able to slip through and she did not want her men to take any hits. "Hold." She repeated when she saw one man move out of the corner of her eye, reaching for the lever.

When she saw that the last basket had been filled, she gave the signal. "Loose!" Instantly the levers were snatched and the catapults sprang their cradled nests forwards, launching them over the wall and Amaya watched with Ector, Kay, Daniel and Lionel as the mixed assortment of items fell from the sky. A few men managed to raise their shields but as the manure, rotten fruit and rocks pelted them, the men leaped back and to the sides trying to get out of the way.

Suddenly they all burst out laughing. Amaya clutched her gut as several men were shoved over in the disarray. "Reload!" She called, grinning from ear to ear as the archers laughed as well though none quite as loudly as Lionel, who thundered aloud as if drunken. Once the baskets were again full, she commanded them loose and watched them sail over.

Standing up Amaya slashed her sword down, directing it to some squires who waited with their buckets of sewage water. "Now!" They poured it over the edge and the contents spilled free, raining down onto the battering ram and the soldiers shrieked in disgust, leaping away at the sudden stench and Amaya quickly gave the order. "Aim for the stragglers!" Her face now stern and commanding she loosened several arrows at her side whilst archers struck the other. "Again!"

They repeated the attack then she called for the fire to cease, not wanting the men to get used to the grossness that she was pelting at them. By far it was the most humorous tactic she had ever come across but she was sure to remember it, as was everyone else.

Looking back to the ram she flinched as it began to hammer again. It looked as if she had no choice. They were going to break through but what was their point, if they were only to be met with a metal barrier? What was Lazarus planning? Amaya heard a sickening crack and she tensed, looking down to the doors. Those trying to climb up the ladder struggled with the branches and wooden beams in the way, easily taken down by some well-placed arrows until they ran away in fear.

As the gate gave another sickening crack in breakage, Amaya ran to the edge of the wall then bellowed down. "Gawain! Get out of there!" He looked up to her in confusion. "Go! Sweep to the sides, do not fall into their line of fire!" Nodding his head he bellowed back the order to his men and they hastily parted just as the gates crumbled, they hammered it down then grabbed the doors, yanking them open and Amaya hastily shot down any who exposed themselves but the moment the doors were wide open, the horn sounded and the men drew back, racing away from the arrows that thundered after them.

"Hold!" Amaya called and all arrows stopped in their tracks on the bowstrings. "Conserve your arrows." She ordered. "I want a full count as soon as you have an accurate number of arrows." She said to the archers and they nodded, beginning the count. "Lionel, body count. Kay, see that your stocks are replenished." She gestured to the catapults and they both nodded. "Ector, count the wounded."

"Aye." He answered then moved off as Gawain climbed up to the battlements.

"Why did they pull back?" Amaya shuddered.

"He's going to play dirty from now on. Double the night patrols, I have a feeling he's going to try something when we're all asleep. I want fires lit every ten paces, not a shadow to be found. We need to be able to see every movement he makes. Keep up the guard posts at every point on the wall, no one is to move position in case he tries to break in another way." Amaya said as she walked forwards, Gawain following and listening intently. "Ensure that the tunnels are secure. If they have been checked then check them again." She added under her breath so that no one else could hear and Gawain nodded his head.

"I'll see to it. Get some food then sleep, you're looking tired still." She nodded her head.

"Call for me if anything happens." Gawain touched her shoulder then turned her around to face him.

"You're a hero. You know that? We would be finished if it wasn't for you. You have given us hope and have led us into this battle without even a glance to your own welfare. You have no idea how the men are inspired by you, do you?" Amaya blinked, struggling for words.

"I do not think very much, Gawain, I just do what I need to do. I am glad that I can help, really I am. I would much rather be out here than sitting inside twirling my thumbs around and around. This is me, this is who I am." She lifted her bow. "It is what I am good at. Fighting." Gawain reached forwards and kissed her cheek in a brotherly fashion, reaching around to kiss the other as she smiled softly to him.

"Ah Amaya, Tristan shall certainly have his hands full with you." Her eyes widened as her jaw slackened, the lion like knight chuckling at her astounded expression, finding it all too amusing not to laugh at.

"How…how did you…"

"I have noticed the change in Tristan." Gawain explained, resting his hand on her shoulder as she clamped her mouth shut, thinning her lips with worry. "He is softer, more tentative than he used to be. Even with people. I first saw the change when he stopped by a group of young boys who were pushing a small girl around. I was a little behind him but I saw him lift the girl up and frighten the boys away." Amaya blinked in surprise. She had known this, Tristan had never mentioned it but then, he was not much of a conversationalist. "And then later when he actually let Galahad win a game of daggers. No one else seemed to notice but I was not so intoxicated." Amaya swallowed.

"What else gave us away?"

"The way he looks at you, the way he speaks to you, the way he searches for excuses to simply touch you. Even if it's a simple hand on the shoulder." Amaya looked down to her feet, making Gawain chuckle again. "I am happy for you both, though I'm not sure how Galahad is going to take this."

"Galahad knows." Amaya murmured and this time, Gawain was the one with the shocked expression. He stared at Amaya, utterly dumbfounded. "You see, it's more than what you think, Gawain. Tristan asked Galahad for his blessing." She glanced away to compose herself before looking back up into Gawain's eyes. "We are courting." His face fell further, eyes widening and Amaya feared if his mouth dropped any more, it would hit the floor.

"Tristan? Courting you?" Gawain whispered then pulled himself together. "I did not realise he was that serious. I thought you two were just lovers." Amaya shook his head.

"We haven't...you know." She blushed a little and Gawain chuckled.

"I understand what you mean. Well then, Maya, you have astounded me. I did not know Tristan was capable of ever falling for a woman but you certainly have your claws buried in him deep. I pray all goes well for you. I really do." Amaya nodded her head in thanks.

"We must go, there is much to look at." Amaya murmured. "We must check the food and water supplies as well as look to the last defence of the inner wall." Gawain nodded his head.

"I shall follow your lead." The woman lifted her head and turned, lifting her bow to salute the archers who kept a careful watch over the camping army before striding away, barking out orders as she went.


	31. And the War Rages

**Hope you guys are all having a great day, I'm hoping to make it better with another chapter, so here you go!**

* * *

Someone hammered their fist on Amaya's door, awakening her as a stranger's voice called out to her. "Milady! They are attacking!" Instantly Amaya was on her feet, grabbing her bow as she ran to the door, grateful that she had slept in her clothes as she slung on a quiver, strapped her sword to her waist then raced out of her room, Maia whimpering in fear as she huddled under the covers of the other bed.

It had been an entire night and day since the front gate had been hammered down and Amaya was cursing herself inwardly. Of course Lazarus would veil their eyes with a blanket of false security. She was an utter fool! Amaya ran along the battlements faster than she could even remember, leaving behind the messenger as she saw men on the wall, tearing down the obstructions to climb up.

The men were still getting their armour on whilst the archers desperately shot arrows though they were quickly laid waste to by the swords, their weapons cutting through wood, flesh and bone. Who had dropped their guard? How was this possible? Snarling Amaya pulled back an arrow and shot several in the space of a breath, each one finding its mark. "Archers pull back, to the turrets!" Amaya bellowed and the men seemed to be relieved that she was there. "Draw swords! Swords!" She shot one last arrow then slid forwards along the blood stained ground, holding her bow at an angle as she rose up slightly, stretching one leg forwards as she knelt then released the arrow into someone's mouth, shoving them aside.

When she heard the clanking of metal grating slowly, she knew what the aim was. Raise the gate. "Do not let them in! Archers, aim for the-" Her order was cut off when a heat sliced across the back of her shoulder, making her cry out then whirl around, facing the large, imposing warrior as he lifted his sword again. The only reason she was still alive was because the man was injured and bleeding badly, unable to lift his sword to its full height. Amaya whacked her bow across his face, making his lip split and burst with blood before she drew her sword and stabbed it through his gut.

"To the levers! The levers!" She bellowed and archers turned to the south where soldiers looked down to the ground lever, which was a large wheel set on the wall. Taking a deep gulp of air Amaya threw herself off the side of the wall and descended, falling to the ground where she slammed into one of the men, breaking her fall. Slinging her bow on her back in one swift, fluid movement Amaya slashed her sword, making the soldier leap back and she took the lever, pulling it back to let the wheel spin back and lower the gate once more the few feet it had risen.

As the soldier lunged for her Amaya slashed her blade, catching his cheek and splitting it open but she had to leap back to avoid the sword that was aimed at her neck, letting go of the lever. The loud groaning of metal stopped and Amaya turned, growling as she lunged forwards with her short blade, fighting to regain control of the mechanism.

"Amaya!" Someone called her name but she could not discern who it was over the roar and clashing of battle, the thick stench of blood revolting her nose and tongue as it settled in the back of her mouth. Her sword clashed against the other, driving him back but the moment he put all of his strength into a single swing, Amaya ducked and rolled, slashing the back of his leg open to fell him to his knees then turned, slicing her blade and severed his head.

"Maya!" She looked up and saw Daniel on the battlements, struggling to keep several opponents back with his shield, Lionel by his side as well as several other of her soldiers. "Archers, look to the north west!" She called up and some archers turned, instantly shooting down some of the men that were about to force Daniel, Lionel and the others over the edge. "I need men down here to guard the mechanism! Let no man open that gate!" Amaya gasped for air, reaching back to clutch her shoulder. It looks like she will have to be shooting with the bow in her other hand to be able to draw back the arrows.

Several men came forwards and positioned themselves around the wheel and Amaya pulled back, trying to stop the flow of blood by pressed her back firmly against the wall, grunting with the sharp sting until she felt the heat gushing down her back as blood stop.

A sudden wave of enemy men swarmed over her and Amaya fought them back, whirling around in a circle to grant herself some space then slashed her blade, knocking others aside as they lunged for her. "Maya! Hold on Maya!" She heard Galahad yell but she did not dare break her concentration, knowing that if she did, she would be signing her own death warrant. Galahad came thundering forwards with a group of men around him, cutting their way through until her brother grabbed Amaya into his arms, holding her close as she slipped her arm over his neck and let him pull her away to safety.

"Maya, you need to get out of here!" Galahad yelled over the battle, stopping to lift his shield to block a sword whilst Amaya thrust her sword into his gut. She shook her head defiantly.

"No, I'm alright."

"Maya…" Galahad began but stopped when they both heard the gate being raised.

"No!" Amaya screeched, bounding forwards. "Close the gate! Get the gate closed!" Some men broke off from the main core of battle to try and take down the soldiers spinning the wheel but it was now heavily guarded with shields and fresh men from the field, their strength not yet entirely spent.

"Lionel!" Amaya bellowed for the broad and muscular knight, hoping that he could break through their little wall of defence so that they could bring down the gate once more. Too late. Soldiers spilled through and Amaya shouted for reinforcements, taking a stand against them as soldiers ran to mount their horses further up in the town.

Amaya bat away a spear then stabbed her sword almost blindly, feeling the push and shove of men running past her. She fought her way over to the wheel, determined to get the gate closed once more. Sweat dripped like rain from her brow, stinging her eyes but she shook it away, ignoring the dancing fire on her shoulder as she ducked down and began to wriggle her way through, using her smaller, slimmer stature to her advantage.

Without warning the gate groaned before sliding down quickly, the mechanisms whirring and Amaya stared at the bodies at her feet then to Percival who held the lever. As someone jumped for him from the stairs, Amaya threw her sword, letting it glide through the air before chasing after it. Percival shrank back from the blade, letting it fly past him then it slammed into the soldier's chest all the way to the hilt.

"Good work Percival." Amaya grunted, dragging her sword free. He nodded his head then stepped back from the lever, lifting his shield and slammed it into someone to stun them so that Amaya could finish them off, his arm then wheeling around to strike the curved edge of his shield into another soldier's throat, causing the windpipe to collapse and a quick slash to the throat finished him off. Amaya climbed up the stairs then began to shoot arrows, carefully drawing back to make sure she had the right aim as she was unused to using her other hand, she had not needed to use it in a long time and she cursed herself for not practicing.

"Rus!" She bellowed, lifting her bow up into the air, its shape illuminated by the light of the full moon. "Rus! Rus! Rus! Rus!"

"Rus!" Galahad roared back, saluting with his sword briefly before diving back into the fight. Amaya continued the chant and somehow, the men found the strength and breath to join in, chanting until it was a thunderous battle cry that even the gods up above would be able to hear from their starlit thrones.

Amaya dived back into battle, new strength coursing through her veins and she fought like a demon, her face soon more blood than skin as she sliced her way through her enemies, determined not to lose this fight.

Then all at once, there was silence. Not one sword sang, not one whisper uttered nor did an arrow hiss through the air. Just silence. Upon seeing that they once again emerged victorious, Amaya and her men cheered to the sky, roaring at the top of their lungs in celebration.

Completely exhausted, Amaya struggled not to collapse. Galahad came rushing to her side and she embraced him, holding back a hiss of pain as he clutched her wounded shoulder. When he drew back he smiled to her. "We have done it again."

"Yes." Amaya nodded. "Same procedure, I need counts of weapons, wounded and dead. Drop the enemy soldiers over the side, they can deal with their own." Amaya said then touched her head, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Maya? Do you need to rest? Are you injured?" She shook her head quickly.

"No, I am perfectly well. Where are Lionel and Daniel?"

"Right here." Lionel grunted, limping forwards with Daniel clutching his side where he seemingly held himself together with his hand.

"Healer, now." She ordered, pointing them away. "No more fighting until you are fit." They nodded their heads, too tired to argue with her. "You there, help my brothers." Amaya pointed to a pair of soldiers who were checking the dead but when they felt Amaya's eyes locking on them, they bounded forwards and slung an arm of each of the men over their necks to help them hobble away weakly.

Drawing in a deep breath Amaya turned to Galahad. "Gather everyone together. We need to decide what next to do." He nodded his head.

"Go and wash. You look like hell just spat you out." She grimaced, trembling slightly before turning away, calling out her orders before leaving Galahad to take charge for the moment. Amaya pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, not wanting to frighten anyone as she slipped by though when she reached the castle, practically everyone was asleep or at least trying to be, seeing as the fear of the outcome of the battle still weighed heavy on them but when the news came that they were successful, they relaxed and found it easier to rest.

Amaya did not wait to boil the water, she washed herself clean in cold water, the iciness helping to soothe the pain of her shoulder wound. She was just drying herself when Maia knocked and entered. "Oh Lord!" She cried then dashed over, seeing the fresh cut on Amaya's back as she covered herself. "You're hurt? Does Galahad know? Shall I fetch a healer?"

"No and he is not going to know. I can manage." Amaya assured her. "Just need something to bind it."

"Here." Maia went to the dresser and withdrew fresh linen bandages. "I thought that you might need these sooner or later so I stocked up on supplies. Just hold there and I shall treat it for you." Maia carried the bandages over then retrieved some herbs and something to dress the cut in to keep out infections. She made Amaya chew the herbs which were bitter, saying they would help ease the pain and give her strength as she gently rubbed the healing oil onto the wound before dressing it with the bandage. Once she was done Amaya put on some clean clothes.

"I shall wash these for you." Maia said, gathering the bloodied cltohes Amaya had discarded.

"Thank you Mai. What would I do without you?" She snorted, shaking her head.

"Bleed to death. You silly thing. If you do not wish to tell the others of your wounds at least tell me so I can treat them. I have been helping the healers and they have taught me a few things. I am confident I can keep you from killing yourself until Arthur comes back." Amaya chuckled, smiling at her.

"Very well. I shall be sure to let you know. I must go now." Amaya stopped to kiss Maia's brow before striding towards the round chamber. On her way a few commoners stepped in her way.

"Brave lady, please tell us, do we have any hope at all?"

"There is always hope." Amaya murmured to them softly, resting her hand against the old woman's face. "And I have not lost mine, so have heart. We are well protected here." She assured them strode on again. Inside Amaya winced. The Woads still had not answered her plea for aid, did that mean they were alone?

As Amaya entered the chamber she sighed, listening to the shouting and arguing. Guinevere sat there looking completely lost but when she saw Amaya, she breathed a large sigh of relief. "Enough!" Amaya roared, slamming her fist onto the table and everyone was silenced. "Arguing will divide us. We must remain united. All of you, pull yourselves together!" She glared at everyone in turn and they nodded their heads. "Good. Now, I have one last plan. It shall buy us more time until either we get a reply from the Woads or I come up with something new." Amaya looked around then grinned. "In fact, you are my inspiration." The knights frowned at her.

"What are you thinking, Amaya?" Lionel asked her gently, kicking out a chair for her to sit down. With a pang Amaya realised that this was the chair that Tristan always sat in. It even had a carving of a Sarmatian symbol scratched into the underside of the wood which Amaya lifted her hand to trace, thinking the meaning in her head.

Liberty.

"We must divide their ranks. Make them argue and fight with one another." Amaya explained. "Much like you all do sometimes though on a greater scale. Guinevere, we will need gold from the treasury. If there is one thing men will fight over, it is gold." With a sigh she nodded.

"For the good of the people." She ruled. "But all that can be retrieved must be gathered back, we will need all the money we can claim to repair the damage done." Amaya nodded her head.

"Don't worry, even if they get it, they won't be going very far." Amaya answered. "You men can hurl all the insults you like them, get them to turn on each other." She groaned quietly. "If only Bors were here." Lionel grinned.

"I am a very good substitute. You wait and see." Amaya smirked with a nod of her head.

"Any more suggestions?"

"Wine. Throw them wine flagons." Galahad said, smirking dangerously. "Let them drink themselves insane."

"Perfect. I shall entrust you, Gawain and Ector to this task. Spare no expense, we have an army to drown in drink." Amaya lifted her head, arching her eyebrow at the others. "Anything else?" They glanced to one another then shook their heads. "Alright. We start at dawn. This time, _we_ are going to start the attack. I want them drunk and fighting each other before they have even had their morning belch." They all grinned at her.

"Aye sir!" They cheered then thumped their chests. "Rus!"

"Rus." Amaya answered boldly, bowing her head to them all. "It has been an honour fighting by your sides. Should any one of us be taking to meet our makers, I pray that you'll have the good sense to tell them to piss off until we catch up with you." Lionel chortled with laughter, spluttering as the others grinned up at her.

"Aye, aye!" Daniel cheered then leaped to his feet, thumping his chest once more. "To Amaya!"

"Amaya!" The other men all bounded to their feet and pounded a heavy fist to their chest, chorusing Daniel's praise and the woman blushed slightly.

"Alright you sorry sods." She cut them off. "Get to work but make sure you rest plenty as well." Suddenly the doors burst open and Lucan came running in with Gilly close behind.

"Maya! Maya! It's a letter that came by messenger bird!" Gilly cried and Guinevere rose to her feet. "It's from the Woads!" Amaya looked to Guinevere who nodded and the woman took it from the boys, bringing it over to Guinevere who stood, took it gently from her hand then unrolled it. After a moment, Amaya asked.

"What does it say?" Suddenly Guinevere gave a broad grin.

"My people are here."


	32. The Wolf Maiden

**Because of health complications, I won't be able to keep up writing as much as I used to, I was actually hospitalised just the other day so I've decided that instead of keeping you guys waiting for days and weeks on end which I unfairly had to make you do before, I am going to simply POST ALL CHAPTERS ALL IN ONE GO! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story but I will warn you now it will not be the end, there will be a sequel however I do not think it will be completed any time in the near possible future. Thank you all so much for your encouragement and support, it has meant a lot to me all through this difficult time and I hope I don't let you down. Here we go!**

* * *

Stepping lightly through the knights barracks Amaya inhaled deeply, hearing her lonesome footsteps echo eerily through the halls as she passed each door, stopping at one and opening it without hesitating. Instantly she felt soothed, closing her eyes as Tristan's scent washed over her, though it was old and faint. Entering the room she closed the door and stood in the centre of the room, allowing the familiar surroundings envelop her and give her comfort.

Amaya, tired beyond belief, collapsed onto the bed and buried her face into his pillow, holding back her tears of stress and worry as she closed her eyes, slowly relaxing until her all tension had disappeared from her body.

The door opened and quiet but firm footfalls tickled her ears. When a familiar touch brushed against her face, Amaya's eyes shot wide open and she sat up, staring into Tristan's eyes as he gazed at her. "You are on my bed." He remarked with an arch of her eyebrow and Amaya let out a small sob, throwing her arms around him and he just sat there, allowing her to embrace him until slowly he rested one hand on her back, slowly rubbing his palm up her back until tiny jolts shot up her spine.

"Tristan! I was so afraid." She whispered, shaking against him as he shrugged.

"I'm here now." Amaya sighed with relief, relaxing against him as her fingers brushed against the messy locks of his hair, finding a plait and running it through her fingers.

"How did you get in? What about the army outside?" Amaya demanded and Tristan chuckled.

"You sleep like a log. Arthur came charging in and laid waste to them all." Amaya blinked, drawing back in surprise.

"I missed the battle?" He rolled his eyes but lifted a hand to her face intimately, gazing into her eyes before kissing her. Amaya whimpered, desire flooding through her and she shifted, sitting up but then pulled Tristan towards her as she lay back onto the bed, kissing him with a fire that had been simmering under her skin for weeks.

When his fingers slid down her chest she gasped, arching her back as Tristan drew his head to her neck and began to graze her skin, making her groan and arc into him again, hands gripping him tightly. Suddenly Tristan pulled back and locked her legs around him, his hands going to her belt as he wrenched it from her painfully. "Tristan!" She hissed at him but he ignored her, fisting his fingers into her shirt and tore it as she yelped. "No! Tristan please, no further."

"Enough Amaya. I have been patient but now I will claim what is mine." His voice was sick and twisted, snarling in her ear as Amaya began to whimper in fear, eyes wide as she tried to kick and push him off but his superior strength held him down. "No! Let go of me!" She slapped at him but the blows glanced off him harmlessly. When his hands gripped her breeches and tore them easily, she yelled aloud, struggling beneath him in terror. "No! Please! I am not ready! Please do not do this, don't hurt me please!"

With a terrified gasp Amaya's eyes flew open and she fell from the bed, yelping as she hit the floor but she quickly scrambled back to huddle in the corner, shivering as she wiped the sweat from her brow, cold and unwelcome. She could not even find peace of mind here. Why was life being so vindictive? Had she angered a deceased soul and earned bad fortune and nightmares to forever haunt her? She hoped not.

Shaking her head Amaya looked out the window and saw that the sky was beginning to lighten so she hurried away, hammering on Dagonet's door as she passed. "Wake up Percival, we are to battle." She heard him leap out of bed and accidentally knock something over but she did not wait for him, strapping her belt more securely around her waist so that her sword, freshly sharpened, hung neatly at her hip.

Striding forwards Amaya walked to the battlements where everyone moved in utter silence, keeping quiet as she nodded to them then climbed up, lifting a hatch to gaze out to the ranks. They were still sound asleep, their fires all put out.

She looked down to Gawain who nodded to her, helping to put up some more beams across the iron gate to make sure that the archers did not manage to shoot arrows through and strike someone. Holding back a yawn Amaya realised she was very hungry so when the cooks came around with a morning soup, she gratefully accepted a bowl.

The plump woman added an extra spoonful, making Amaya blink in surprise. "For the Wolf Maiden." She murmured, patting Amaya's arm gently then moved on. Amaya only just remembered to call a quiet thank you after her before she guzzled down the food.

"Careful. Don't want you to choke." Daniel whispered to her with a grin. "Not very glorious if we get talked about in tales. Of all the heroic deaths available, Amaya the Wolf Maiden dies by choking on a turnip piece." She shot him a look.

"What is this with the name, Wolf Maiden?"

"It is what the villagers and men are now calling you." Daniel answered with a smirk. "I will admit, I helped spark the inspiration." She scowled at him.

"Well, get them to stop. The moment we win this war, I am going back to being just a maid."

"Just a maid." Daniel echoed then snorted quietly. "Forgive me, Amaya, but I do not think anyone is going to let you go back to being 'just a maid', they are already telling stories about you around the fires, they say that your sword was blessed by the gods of your people and that so long as you carry it, you cannot lose a battle. They also say that you use arrows fletched by a Persian king and that he is desperately in love with you so he can never refuse your request for more arrows." This time Amaya snorted.

"They are in for a rude awakening." She glanced to the sky then looked out to the enemy ranks, seeing them beginning to stir. "Get into position." She ordered him and he darted away, suddenly becoming serious. Percival took his place.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked her quietly.

"You said yourself that some of these men were bought as slaves, others paid as mercenaries and the rest are trained soldiers bought from overseas. They have no reason to be loyal to him so when placed in front of temptation, why shouldn't they reach out and take what they desire?" Amaya whispered back, watching carefully. "Though my only worry are the trained soldiers. They seem to be our main threat, they know what they are doing." She remembered the shield they had made around the mechanism that Percival had managed to break through. She had not seen how he had managed it but was grateful nonetheless.

"You are very intelligent, Amaya, for being just a maid." Percival said to her. "I think there is more to you than you are telling me."

"Perhaps." She answered. "Maybe if you asked the right questions, I would answer. Not now, however, it shall have to wait." She looked back to the catapults which were laden with gold then back to the ranks. Once they were halfway formed, she nodded her head. "Release!" The gold was flung into the air and it chimed beautifully like morning birds chirping lightly from their nests.

The men looked up in confusion and Amaya watched with the knights as the soldiers below stared at the gold then hastened to try and catch as much as they could. Suddenly it was a mad scramble for money, men shoving each other out of the way as they spooned the new riches into their helms.

"Again!" Amaya called and another wave was sent over the wall and she could hear the shouting and arguments beginning to form. Smirking with satisfaction she turned to Lionel. "Now the wine, load up!" He tossed a handful of wine filled flasks into the cradle as did everyone else until he signalled that they were all set. "Loose!" The wine flew over and suddenly there was a heart cheer from the men as they scrambled for drink, tearing off the caps and draining the beverages before someone else snatched it away. "And again, loose!" Amaya sliced her sword down for the signal, looking out to see the commotion below.

The generals had no command now over the men as they drank and scrambled for gold, only around fifty of them stayed perfectly still in rank, the trained soldiers. At least Amaya could now single them out as they wore a slightly different armour, better kept than the rusty scrap the rest of the army wore.

"More!" Amaya called then slashed her sword for the signal, wine and gold sailing over her head. She continued several times before calling for them to stop, looking out to the army before smiling with pride. Those who were not drinking were fighting each other over the gold, sometimes even killing their fellow man just to claim a few more coins. They were like animals, savages with their fangs bared as the leaders tried to order them back into ranks, threatening to stop their pay but with all the gold on the ground, the men hardly cared. They had a chance to grab more than Lazarus was paying them in a few seconds than they would earn in an entire month.

"What goes on here?" Lazarus demanded in outrage. "Why have we not started our attack?" He stepped out of the lavish tent and his mouth dropped at the carnage before him. "Enough of this! Get them into order! Bring out the whips!" His seconds hurried to obey, drawing whips and lashed out at the men, making them either leap away in fear or turn on the riders themselves, dragging them from the horses then tore them apart limb from limb in their bloodlust.

Suddenly a chilling cry came from the trees and blue demons ran into view, shooting arrows in all directions at the army so Lazarus dived for cover then ordered his loyal men around him for protection.

Other Woads rose up from the ground, adorned with helms of grass and cloaks of similar style for camouflage, rushing into battle. With an enraged bellow Lazarus drew his great sword and swung it wildly as a Woad ran at him, cutting the warrior in half before continuing his destructive path.

From the battlements the soldiers cheered, watching as the Woads rushed into the fight. A small falcon flew to Amaya and she lifted a hand, allowing it to perch on her arm as it looked to her with bright, intelligent eyes. The peregrine falcon gave a soft cry of greeting and she smiled. "Well done little one." She murmured softly, looking into the distant trees where she believed she saw the shape of the Woad leaders watching the battle.

Some of the men too drunk to even realise what was happening were cut down instantly, those too focussed on escaping with their gold also being finished by either a Woad axe or arrow. Those who did stand and fight were terrified beyond belief, seeing these ghostly blue painted demons leap out at them through the morning mist, their unearthly wails sending shivers down your spine until the last you saw was the flash of a weapon before you faced the bright whiteness of oblivion.

Lazarus snarled hideously, drawing a knife to stab a Woad repeatedly in the chest and gut until he was splattered with his blood. He had not planned on fighting. He had expected the walls to be weak with Arthur gone but no. He was pushed aside by this, by this _woman_. It made him loathe the entire race.

Another Woad was cut down, this time by lifting his large weapon and slamming it into his skull, letting the body fall before stamping his foot down to wrench the weapon free. "Get these heathens drowning in their own blood! I want them dead! I want them all dead!" Lazarus roared then pointed to the wall. "I'll get you! I'll have your bodies hung up on that wall for the entire world to see!"

Amaya heard the threat over the screaming. He certainly had a pair of lungs. She watched on in silence, lifting her head proudly to meet the threat head on then brushed it aside. She could not allow herself to picture such a thing. It would destroy Arthur to see his wife, knights and some of the courtiers on the wall, strung up by their necks. No doubt just for spite Lazarus will kill Vanora and all her children also.

Perhaps Lucan will evade notice. No one really knows him that well as he keeps himself to himself, however she doubted he would have the sense to run away and hide. He would most likely stand in front of Vanora and try to defend her.

Another screech in the sky made Amaya look up and her jaw dropped in a gasp as she saw Tristan's hawk. She stepped back and whistled, letting the bird swoop down to her offered hand, the peregrine already having left to fly back to its master. "Here, come here." Amaya murmured then took the scrap of rolled up parchment crudely tied to the hawk's leg, passing it to Percival who read it aloud.

"They are coming." He suddenly laughed for joy then lifting the message high into the air. "Arthur is returning!" A booming cheer thundered through Amaya as she focussed on the bird, stroking its feathers as it regarded her carefully then gently nipped her fingers but not hard enough to draw blood. "Do we write back?"

"No, no time." Amaya drew a knife, passed the hawk over to Percival then strode over to one of the banners, slicing a strip off before returning. "This will have to do. Hold her for me." Amaya tightened the red cloth around the bird's leg and she clicked her beak at her. "I have no meat for you, my friend. Please, just hurry back to your master." Amaya murmured softly, taking the magnificent bird back then lifted her arm. "Fly with care and hurry, we need them soon."

She watched the bird soar up into the air, keeping an arrow trained in case someone saw the hawk and tried to shoot her down but when none tried and the hawk was out of the danger range, she lowered her arrow again. The battle was going ill for the Woads now, whose skill was now outmatched by the sheer numbers and strength of the soldiers and Amaya called for the white banner to be lifted, signalling to the Woads that she could retreat with honour should they wish.

The ghostly horn sounded and Amaya shivered but looked down over the edge to the battlefield, Woads racing back for the cover of the trees. "Archers! Cover fire! Loose!" Amaya bellowed and she too loosed an arrow, letting her volleys sail through the air and to protect themselves, the soldiers gave up the chase and lifted shields to protect themselves.

Then there was silence as Amaya called for a halt. "We have them!" Ector whispered to them. "Shouldn't we keep firing?"

"We must conserve our arrows. Hitting their shields is no use. We only have around three hundred left and their numbers still outmatch ours." Amaya explained to him. "Our hopes now rest entirely on Arthur. Whatever god is listening, please give him speed and his men strength. Let them come soon." Because Amaya did not know how much longer they could survive.


	33. The Mighty Must Fall

An entire week passed and everyday Amaya would return to her friend with new bruises and wounds, the worst being a cut to her thigh which had narrowly missed the major veins there. The woman kept herself doped up with pain relief herbs just to help her get through one more battle.

The others had insisted that she sit some of the fights out but the first time she had tried, they had almost lost the lower quarter until she came charging in with the mounted soldiers with lances, sawing down the intruders and taking back the sector. From then on, she always overlooked the battles, even if she did not always have the strength to fight.

She felt like she was failing but others assured that she was doing more than most seasoned warriors could achieve. She still did not believe it was enough. At one point more troops had arrived to fight for Lazarus, a total of a hundred fresh men with more arrows, weapons and supplies. Vanora was managing to keep everyone fed but only just. Sometimes those higher up the ranks went hungry just to give a ravenous child a meal.

The healers were beginning to run low on supplies and were relying heavily on whatever they could scrounge from kitchens and villagers who offered up any useful herbs or foods that could be used in an effort to play their part. Amaya commended them publically, praising their selflessness and promised that no harm would befall them whilst she still lived and breathed.

Guinevere kept up moral by going around troops and blessing them, leading songs for the villagers and organised great stories to be told to the children to distract them from the war at their doors. Amaya was exhausted both mentally and physically. She no longer had any ideas and every time the knights would look to her hopefully, she would shake her head and their smiles would disappear altogether. It crushed her to see them so disappointed and she fought to find a new solution.

It had been three weeks since Arthur had left and Amaya was beginning to think he would be too late. After today, there would be no strength left in any of them to fight on. "Maia." Amaya croaked from the hearth, leaning against her arm dependently to soothe her aching head. "Pack a bag that you can carry and start organising the women and children together. You are all leaving through the tunnels." Amaya said hoarsely and Maia nodded her head, looking down at her feet as she realised what this meant. They were finished. "They are just too strong, Mai, we are not enough to hold them back any longer. I…I do not know what else to do."

"Come with us." Maia begged, running to Amaya who turned and welcomed her friend into her arms, flinching as pain shot through her but she pushed it aside. "Do not remain here to die."

"Do not fear for me. I made you a promise that you would live and I intend to keep it. Do as I say quickly, you will not have much time. Only take what you need and…" Amaya picked up the gold filled purse she had recovered from her room and turned it over to Maia. "This should keep you and Galahad living comfortably should you be unable to find Arthur. Keep Guinevere safe with you." Maia burst into tears, clutching Amaya tightly and she rocked the sobbing woman calmly, drawing her closer before pushing her away. "I am sorry it has to be like this." Amaya marvelled at herself for not weeping like she wanted to. She did not know how she kept herself together. Perhaps she had simply grown accustomed to wearing the mask.

Maia nodded her head, still wiping her eyes as she sobbed before darting away to begin the preparations. Amaya found Galahad all ready to leave with Guinevere and a decent guard to keep them safe. Amaya looked at her brother who sighed.

"I cannot pursued you to leave with us."

"My place is here, little wolf." Amaya whispered to him gently. "But my heart will go with you and it shall remain by your side forevermore. This time, not even death shall part us." Galahad dragged her close, kissing her face again and again as he struggled to keep himself composed.

"Oh Maya, sweet sister, please do not do this. Please do not sacrifice yourself."

"I swore an oath to the men, they need me now more than ever, little wolf. I cannot abandon them in fear of my own life." Amaya murmured to him. "Have heart, I shall be fighting beside Gawain. We shall watch out for one another and if today ends with our blood on someone else's sword then so be it, but we would have died for a great cause and side by side. I shall not be alone." Her words brought little comfort but Galahad was eased a little. Enough so that he let her go.

"We shall never forget you Maya, as long as I shall live, I will always remember you. This time I won't forget, I'll keep you in my memories and heart until the day I die." Amaya nodded her head then leaned forwards, kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Galahad, will you tell Tristan something for me?" Her brother stiffened but she felt him nod his head next to her so she swallowed the bile in her throat and took a breath. "Tell him I wished it could have been different and tell him…tell him…I don't know really. Let him know that I am grateful for all he did for me and for not abusing me." She scowled to herself then sighed. "Or something like that."

"I'll let him know. I understand what you're trying to say." Galahad murmured to her gently, resting a hand on her hair. "You love him." Amaya gasped quietly, tensing at the suggestion. It was absurd, completely untrue! Amaya was not in love with Tristan surely? She had not known him all that long yet…yet why did she find herself secretly agreeing with Galahad? Perhaps he was right. Maybe the reason why Amaya's heart ached more with the knowledge that she will never see Tristan again rather than losing her own brother? It was unnatural feelings, something she did not understand but wanted to and she wanted to understand the pain and longing she had often felt in her chest when around him, more than anything else in the world.

Looking up at Galahad she was about to answer when the call to arms came. "I must go now." She whispered, kissing his brow. "Live well and long for me." With one last look at her beloved brother's face she then turned and hurried away, racing to get to the battlefront with her bow clutched tightly in her hand until her knuckles were white. Ector and Kay were to leave with the women and children to make sure of Guinevere's escape so she stood facing Lionel, Gawain, Daniel and Percival, each of them solemn faced.

"I want you all to know that I do not regret a single moment of this." She murmured gently to them, kissing each on the cheek in a sisterly fashion. "And I am proud to die beside you." They all nodded their heads then reached out to place a hand on one another's shoulders until they were all linked together in a circle. Amaya smiled warmly to them all, gazing at their faces with love.

"And it has been the greatest honour to fight alongside a warrior as fearless and noble as you." Percival said to her. "And I thank you all for this chance to redeem the mistakes of my father, even if I am to die by his hand." With nothing more to say, they all broke free and moved forwards.

Amaya stood at the battlements alone, looking down to the army as it began its advance, arrows knocked and ready to go. At least this time they were not alight. She remembered last night Lazarus had sent volley after volley of flaming arrows, igniting the rooftops of the village houses whereby the townsfolk had surrendered their safety to help battle the flames, carrying pales of water to douse the inferno as Amaya held the frontline.

"Any man who stand beside me now will stand as my brother." Amaya said as she turned to face the admittedly terrified men. "And I could think of no better men to die beside. This is our last. The last stand we shall take together as one and in the name of all the gods there ever was, let's make it a good one!" They cheered in appreciation at Amaya's courage which suddenly flew through her body like wildfire, catching every fibre of her being as she stepped forwards. "I am not afraid to die, let's find out who really lives up there, shall we? Then we'll sing and make merry in the next life together and laugh in the face of anyone who ever wronged us. This is our last stand, our last battle cry, let me hear you roar!" Amaya thrust her banner in the air, waving it proudly as the dragon danced on the scarlet cloth, bright and blazing as the sun rose over the castle and set the colours alight.

The men bellowed, thumping metal fists to their chests, pounding the butts of their spear to the ground and hitting their shields rhythmically as the sound echoed across the hills, riding on the wings of the breeze until the sound lifted the heads of those far, far away.

"For King Arthur!"

"King Arthur!" Amaya sucked in a deep breath and bellowed again, lifting her sword into the air.

"For King Arthur!"

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" Turning around Amaya flicked her banner around, sheathed her sword then with all the might she could muster, threw it like a javelin over the wall. The banner arched through the air, the bright red dancing before the men's eyes until it buried deep into the ground at their feet, making a few leap back in fear, staring before pushing their way around it. The demon woman had touched it, they did not want to draw its bad luck.

"Archers!" Amaya cried and they pulled back their arrows. "Full volley! Loose!" In their last stand Amaya released her arrows until the sky was blackened by the hive that descended upon the army, the last few arrows hitting their marks as Amaya called for the last of the arrows to be conserved. "Aim for Lazarus and his generals, take those bastards down! I'll buy a drink for whoever can hit them in the manhood!" A hearty laugh met Amaya as archers took up the challenge.

"Prepare your swords! Archers fall back to the lower wings, keep shooting!" Amaya called and the archers dispersed, leaving her alone to face the ladders whilst swordsmen raced up to join her. The knights and Amaya stood shoulder to shoulder. "Any confessions?" Amaya questioned.

"Just one." Lionel grunted. "I really need to take a…"

"Too late!" Amaya called then sprung forwards, swinging her sword then lashed out with her fist, slamming it into a soldier's face and threw him from the ladder. "Try and cut the ladders off! Push them down! Push them down!" Gawain and the others bellowed out Amaya's orders again, their voices carrying much further so the strongest of men, not for the first time, tried to push the heavy ladders from the walls.

Amaya's sword was soon stained with blood and although the air reeked with the rustic taste, she hardly noticed it anymore. Not even the sweat bothered her, seeing as she had worked herself into a reasonably fit state and she could battle for longer without tiring so easily, which was useful since she had battled practically every day and also most nights for nearly two weeks solid.

Perhaps the rain that had fallen had overflowed the rivers and cut Arthur off and slowed the army down. She hoped he had found a fast way across and would be here as today was his last chance. Although fighting valiantly, her men just simply did not have the strength. They were fighting exhaustion as well as their enemies so Amaya drove herself harder on their behalf. She still had strength, somewhere deep inside her. She will not give up hope, not yet!

With a devilish snarl Amaya kicked an opponent aside then turned her spine towards the floor, allowing a blade to pass over her before she flicked her sword around then stabbed backwards, quickly drawing it free to slash wildly at anyone who came near her.

Suddenly her men were falling, crying out in pain as they were tossed aside and Amaya gasped, sweat stinging her eyes as she looked around her. Then she heard the beautiful cry of a hawk and she looked up. Tristan's hawk. "Please…" She whispered desperately then ran to the edge, looking over the edge then gasped.

A horn bellowed loudly and everyone froze in place to see the riders gallop over the hill, the horses calling out with an unearthly voice that rang power through Amaya's core, bringing light to her eyes as she smiled. "Hail Arthur! Hail Arthur!" Amaya cried and her voice was echoed by the handful of men who held the wall.

"Hail to the King! Hail to the King!" Amaya watched in awe as Arthur surged forwards, petrifying fury scratched into his features as he rode forwards, Excalibur lifted high before he brought it crashing down upon his enemies. The infantry ran over the hill after the horses, sweeping through any left standing and Amaya called down. "Open the gates! Open the gates!" Three men, including Lionel, began to turn the wheel, lifting the gate as Amaya beamed, turning and continued to fight, renewed strength fighting for her though she knew it would not last.

Her eyes flickered over the faces of those left standing but she froze in place with wide eyes. "No! She bellowed and tossed her blade forwards, striking down the solider that was about to lunge at Gawain's back with a dagger then quickly drew her bow, pulling back the arrow and firing swiftly, never pausing for breath. She turned around when she felt her quiver was empty and searched for more, frantically hoping there were perhaps a few lying about.

When heat burst through her ribs, Amaya gasped and shuddered, closing her eyes and did not dare look at the bolt that had lodged itself into her side. Going completely numb of all feeling, Amaya dropped her bow and it clattered to the floor though the noise was lost in the clashing swords and inhuman grunts around her.

"Maya!" Gawain's voice slurred in her mind as Amaya dropped to her knees, feeling blood pour down her side and she swallowed, finally opening her eyes to look up and see a man rushing at her as if he were running through treacle, his movements slowed and the outline of his shape was blurred to Amaya, though she clearly saw the sword.

Her hand brushed against something and her fingers curled around the shaft of an arrow and clutched it tightly, the pain her nails brought to her palm awakening her senses. Suddenly she saw Lazarus before her, his great sword aimed for her head.

She moved as quickly as she was able, sliding underneath the blow then drove the arrow up through his ribs and into his lung, making him gasp and choke on blood that filled his mouth. Amaya felt no remorse as she let him drop to his knees, gurgling as he choked to death faster than the arrow could have killed him.

Losing sight for a moment Amaya dropped to the side, not caring what happened to her now, she welcomed the darkness as it meant rest, most likely a dreamless world of sleep where she could either live or die as fate decided.

Gawain caught the woman he called sister, drawing her close then bellowed. "Make way! Make way for the Wolf Maiden!" Instantly a path was forged, men holding back the enemy lines as Gawain ran through, looking to Amaya's face as she grew paler and paler.

Looking her over Gawain could see two deep wounds to her torso and shoulder as well as the bolt. Her mouth was clear so he prayed that it had not hit her lung then prayed again that the bolt would not shift. He carried her through to the healers who looked at her briefly before nodding. "Set her over there." Gawain did as he was told, still gasping for breath but he remained by Amaya's side, putting pressure on as many wounds as he could reach to stop the heavy bleeding. Her lips began to turn blue.

"Hurry!" Gawain roared and the healer snorted.

"She looks half dead already, I have other soldiers with better chances of survival needing…" Gawain caught the healer by his robes and lifted him off the ground, making the tiny man gulp.

"If you don't heal her, you'll have the entire knighthood to reckon with as well as the king. Do you wish for me to go to him and inform that in his beloved sister's hour of need, you deemed her unworthy of your supplies?" He gulped nervously.

"Well when you put it like that…I can see your point. Let me down then before she dies." Quickly Gawain let go then stepped back, watching closely. "Go away! Isn't there still a battle raging on outside?" Gawain did not wish to go, he wanted to remain by Amaya's side to make sure she made it but realising that his honour commanded him to leave, he nodded.

"She had better be alive when I return, for you sake." He threatened sincerely then swept away. By the time he got back he had only to cut down one more man before the battle was over and Arthur came riding through the gates.

"Gawain, where is everyone? What happened?" Gawain chocked slightly, crumbling against the wall as he took his head in his hands. "Gawain, what's happened?" Arthur demanded, dismounting his horse and striding over to the knight who struggled to hold himself up.

"It is Amaya!" Gawain shouted in rage, bellowing then kicked a stray helmet aside. "She is dying!" Her wounds had looked too serious for her to live through the night, the golden haired warrior realised. Instantly Arthur's eyes widened.

"No, I did not mean…she didn't did she? She did not fight? I only meant for her to plan and strategize! Not to fight!"

"Well, she did Arthur! She led every single battle these last two weeks!" Gawain roared, facing the king fearlessly. "She fought every day and most nights just to keep us alive! She came up with the defence plans! She came up with every attack method no matter how wild and crazy it seemed! She led us, our Wolf Maiden, and now she is dying with a bolt in her ribs!" Gawain swallowed back his anger and calmed down. "I am sorry, it is not your fault. I was wrong to throw my concern and anger at you."

"No Gawain, you were right. It seems no matter how I try, she always ends up in danger." Arthur wanted to go and see her, to offer all the gold the healer could carry to save her life but he had too much to deal with here. He could not afford to abandon his men now. "Organise the wounded, get them seen to. Where is Lazarus? Where is the roach?" Arthur bellowed towards the living enemy soldiers who had surrendered. "I'll kill him with my own hands for this!"

"He is dead Arthur. She killed him." Gawain answered quietly and the king turned around in shock. Amaya had killed him. "With an arrow. I saw her. She was on her knees but then she found the strength to stand and smite him as he made to finish her. She threw her sword away to save my life but in her search for more arrows, she left herself open and a crossbow took her." Arthur felt pain in his chest and a large rock welded in his throat.

"Where…where is my wife?"

"She escaped through the tunnels. We thought this was it and that you would not make it in time." Lionel growled as he limped forwards, holding his back to cover a gash. "Along with Maia, the women, children, Galahad and my two younger brothers with a guard to protect them." Arthur nodded, sighing in relief.

"Gawain, if you are able, go after them and bring them back. There is no longer any danger." Lionel looked around in confusion as Daniel sauntered over, panting for breath and glistening from the layer of sweat on his body.

"Where's the lass?" Gawain and Arthur shared a pained look and Lionel instantly darkened. "What's happened? Where is she? Tell me!" Arthur nodded to Gawain.

"You go and I shall explain." And so Arthur told them of what he knew had happened. He did not feel worthy of their silence when he met with it, he wanted their rage, their justifiable rage. Arthur had ordered Amaya to remain in the slight chance that Lazarus would double cross and outsmart them but he had not counted on her actually leading the battles. He did not mean for her to get hurt, she was simply the only one Arthur could trust to formulate effective plans of defence and offence until the message was brought to him. Now she lay dying for his grave mistake.


	34. Weep for the Wolf Maiden

"Gawain! Bors!" Galahad beamed as he darted into the round chamber, grinning brightly then scanned the room for his sister. When she was nowhere in sight and he registered the pain filled faces, dread struck him like a thunderbolt. "Where is she?" He asked in a deadly tone and for a moment, no one answered. "I SAID, WHERE IS SHE?"

"Galahad, please try to calm yourself." Guinevere soothed as she walked around to touch his shoulder but he leaped back from her.

"Where is she? Where is my sister? Where's Maya?"

"If you calm down, I shall take you to her." Gawain stepped forwards slowly, knowing that Galahad was likely to strike out in such a rage but at Gawain's soft promise, the young knight breathed a deep breath then nodded.

"Show me." He croaked then turned, following Gawain away from the room. On the way the young knight looked back. "Where is Tristan?"

"He is not yet returned, he is patrolling the borders to make sure none escaped." Gawain answered quietly in reply. "I shall bring him too when he returns." Trembling like the frailest of leaves in the strongest of winds, Galahad followed Gawain like a lost puppy, hurting inside at the thought at losing his sister.

"Tell me Gawain, does she still live?" Gawain paused, reluctant to lie before sighing.

"I would say goodbye if I were you." Galahad chocked on a sob then struck the wall, curling his arms over his head as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"I should not have let her stay!"

"She would not have forgiven you had you tried to alter her will." His friend soothed, keeping back as he knew it unwise to try and comfort Galahad physically. "Come, she might be encouraged to keep fighting if she hears your voice." Nodding his head Galahad strode forwards but when Gawain gestured to a door in the healers' wing, he flung it open and rushed inside.

"Maya!" He sobbed again and gathered his sister carefully into his arms, weeping over her body which was as cold as ice, her lips tinged blue as her once pale skin now looked ashen grey, blood matting her hair but Galahad held her close despite this, pouring his tears onto her body as she lay perfectly still, barely breathing.

Gawain recited the story of what had happened at Galahad's request, the knight unable to stop the torrents that dripped down his face as he kissed Amaya's brow. "Sweet sister, I failed you. I promised I would keep you from harm and now you lay dying in my arms." Galahad whispered and Gawain slowly rose to leave them both alone.

At a loss for what else to say, Galahad set her carefully down on her bed then poured some water into a bowl, taking a cloth then began to sponge the blood from her hair and body where he could reach modestly, not wanting to intrude upon her pride. Somehow she looked worse without the blood on her. She looked far more ghostly and at one point, Galahad saw her chest stop rising where he cried out in fear until he saw her take the tiniest of breaths and he swallowed back another wave of tears. He paced the room, glancing her way as he struggled to find words to say to her. Amaya was a woman of few but meaningful words until you needed to hear something that required many, then she would speak them and soothe any worry a person may have. Galahad did not know how to do that. He could babble like an idiot but he could not do that to her, it would only make Amaya feel guilty and he needed to be stronger than that so she could draw strength from him.

Not two moments later Gawain opened the door and Tristan strode inside. The moment his eyes rested on Amaya, he stiffened into a statue, his bow falling from one hand as his sword fell from the other, his mask slipping completely free from his face. Both knights stared at the scout in shock, he never dropped his weapons in such a disregarding manner, not for any reason.

Blinking Gawain glanced to Galahad before slipping away. "Maya." Tristan's soft call awoke Galahad from his shock and he watched as Tristan slowly approached her bedside. "Maya?"

"It's too late Tristan." Galahad muttered bitterly. "There's nothing to be done." Refusing to believe the pup's words, Tristan reached out and began to stroke Amaya's hair, gazing down at her intently and Galahad stared at the contact. Tristan truly did care for his sister. He had never seen the scout be so tender to anyone, especially not a woman.

"Maya, breathe." Tristan commanded in a firm voice.

"Tristan…" Galahad tried to explain but the words died in his throat, unable to voice the harsh truth. The scout leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Amaya's ear, whispering tentatively.

"Breathe." Slowly Amaya took a breath. "Breathe deeper." Again Amaya breathed only this time she obeyed the echoing voice in her mind, inhaling air a little deeper though it burned her lungs and made her chest ache. "Keep breathing Maya. Just keep breathing." Tristan sighed, leaning his head against hers. "Or I shall force the breath into your body." Galahad watched in awe as Amaya's breathing became deeper and more steadfast. She looked no better but she was breathing, breathing deep and long breaths.

"Thank the gods." Galahad's words caught in his throat and he came to Amaya's other side, taking her hand and clutching it tightly. "Listen to me Maya. You are going to live. Don't you dare try and escape us, we're not going to let you go. You're trapped here with us now and forever, we're not letting you go."

 _"_ _Breathe my Maya, that's it."_ Tristan coaxed and Galahad frowned, the words lost on him. _"Breathe for me, live for me. I still need you by my side."_ Amaya gasped slightly at Tristan's honeyed words, the Sarmatian tongue rolling from his mouth in a seductive growl that drew Amaya further and further away from the bright, welcoming light and towards uncertainty, though she grasped at it with both hands as Tristan and Galahad's voices guided her back to the word of the living. She called out to them but her voice never sounded, she would have to rely on them to guide her back.

Though it brought her agonising pain, it was hardly something she had not felt before so Amaya allowed the sensation to wash over her, sinking back into her mind to let her body heal before she would find the strength to awaken and greet her family once more.

* * *

The main problem was that over the two weeks, Amaya had lost too much blood. Maia wept at her side, begging forgiveness for not insisting Amaya go to the healer more often and Galahad would comfort her, as Maia would comfort him in return when he could no longer take the suspense.

Three times in the week that followed Amaya's heart stopped beating and she would stop breathing all together and for a few fear consuming seconds, Tristan would lunge for her and whisper desperately, pulling her back to life before pressing his lips to hers to breathe air back into her body and his kiss would kick start Amaya's heart once more with a thud.

He hardly moved from her side. For a while the other knights did not understand though they did not question and Tristan was glad for it. He did not want to have to tell them he and Amaya were courting alone. Gods he adored this woman, why did he leave her? He left her here to face terror and fear alone and because of that, she was now fighting for every breath though he could sense it caused her great pain.

Miraculously she did not contract a fever as Tristan ensured that she was always warm, keeping the fire going all night and all day if he had to. He swore to the gods above he would not lose this woman, the one person who meant more than anything to him. Fear was now his constant companion as he sat at her side, simply gazing at her intently then murmuring a few words to her from time to time.

The heavy rock in his chest grew heavier and heavier every day as Amaya made no improvement. Her face remained as grey as ash and no matter how many times Tristan kissed her gently, her lips remained as cold as marble and a pale icy blue colour.

Growling under his breath Tristan rubbed his face in his hands, glancing to the fire to make sure it was still burning. He couldn't believe what he had done earlier this morning. He had shocked Arthur, as well as the entire city no doubt, by refusing to go on patrol. He was grateful that Galahad and Gawain had offered to take over so Arthur did not question but the act had spoken volumes that Tristan need not voice. He was not going anywhere.

Tristan felt sick with worry, ill to the point where food made him retch in disgust so he avoided eating unless absolutely necessary and when he refused to remove himself from the room further to eat, Vanora began bringing him meals where she would then take care of Amaya, making sure he ate every crumb before she would leave them in peace again.

To pass the time Tristan had begun to fall into the habit of telling Amaya stories in their native tongue which he found seemed to have an effect on her, she would breathe a little deeper and sometimes she would twitch, which drove Tristan onwards to keep on hoping that she would be alright.

Letting his hands fall to his sides he turned his eyes to Amaya's face where her lashes began to quiver. His breath caught in his throat and when her eyes slowly began to open, he darted forwards, slowing at the last second to gently touch her face and shoulder, brushing his thumb to her cheek as she moaned quietly like a wounded animal, breathing deeply through her mouth.

Her eyes wavered for a moment before they finally fixed on Tristan. He did not smile, merely looked down at her passively but inside, his heart soared to the sky with elation to see her eyes open. This was a good sign, it meant she was still fighting to live. "T…Tristan?" She whispered and the scout swore he never wanted to hear another person say his name. Slowly she smiled, weakly lifting a hand to his face where she traced his tattooed cheek with her fingertips. "Is this another dream?" She asked him quietly and he let out a chuckle without meaning to.

"If you would like." He answered softly, continuing to caress her cheek and Amaya sighed blissfully, closing her eyes to envelop her senses in his presence and touch. He clucked his tongue and flicked he chin. "Stay awake. Keep your eyes open for now." Tristan ordered her and when she began to slump, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Ugh…" She groaned, blinking furiously as she tried to do as he commanded. Suddenly her eyes widened. "The wall! The men, battle, Lazarus, Galahad, knights, have to help…"

"Enough." Tristan cut her off sharply. "You're going nowhere. Everyone is safe." He paused before smiling proudly at her. "Thanks to you." She frowned in confusion.

"Me?"

"You saved them Maya, you led them." Remembering the past two weeks Amaya could only wince as pain began to ache in her chest.

"I'm in pain Tristan." She whimpered and the scout cursed inwardly, wishing he could take all the hurt from her and carry it himself. Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips with his, not knowing any other way or words to comfort her but his action seemed to suffice as Amaya sighed contently and welcomed his kiss, brushing her tongue against his until he pulled away.

"They need to know you are awake." He turned to leave but Amaya called out his name and he froze, groaning quietly. She had more command over him than Arthur did.

"Please, just stay." She pleaded with him. "I need you right now more than anyone or anything." Slowly Tristan turned his head to look at her, her eyes wide like a doe's before the arrow has been shot. She was afraid, afraid of slipping away again. Nodding his head Tristan returned to his chair and resumed his watch over her as she relaxed.

Her hand slid forwards over her blankets to reach out for his but it stopped as she drifted away into sleep once more. Tristan stared at the hand that had intended to take his before narrowing his eyes. He did not know why she wanted him of all people instead of Galahad or even Gawain, someone with a softer side than he who could tell her the right words and comfort her the way she needed to be comforted.

Slowly and slightly nervously, Tristan reached out and touched his fingers to hers, brushing his roughened fingertips against her palm before slowly matching his to hers. He jerked slightly when her fingers curled around his hand held on weakly but securely and a peaceful sigh passed her smiling mouth, making Tristan watch her again. He did not deserve her, he knew that but somehow, she desired him of all the suitors that had been lining up to present themselves to her. He should know.

Even if Amaya was deaf and blind to their looks and whispers, Tristan had watched the courtiers with a deathly glare. They still looked, especially when she had walked into the feast wearing that reasonably modest yet flattering dress that brought out the shining star in her eyes. He had watched her walk in but had been surprised when she had found him on the balcony and all that time, he had been unable to keep his eyes from her.

What was it he wanted from Amaya? Over the last month away from her Tristan had had plenty of time to think and was only just beginning to grasp at the answer. He wanted her, not just as a lover but a companion. A woman who he could return home to and find comfort in her arms, even when he was comforting her. He wanted her heart to be his, his and his alone. Not some blushing bride for some overdressed peacock to parade around with pride before having his way with her every night. He shuddered at the thought of someone else touching his woman.

One question still remained, however. Why did he want this?


	35. Where Love Crumbles

Taking a slow step forwards Amaya smiled when she held her own weight. After two weeks of bed rest, she finally had her strength back. The wounds were still healing but she didn't care for those, all she was interested in was getting back on her feet. Looking over to Tristan's sleeping form she bit her lip. He had been sleeping since she had awoken, which was early this morning and it was now late afternoon. In that time he had not eaten so she slowly, with slight shyness, crept over to him then placed herself on his lap.

When he did not stir Amaya brushed away the hair from his face then turned his head to the side to seal her lips to his, kissing him slowly and melodically until he groaned then inhaled quickly as he awakened, lifting his head up and Amaya went with the movement, opening her eyes to looked at him as their lips embraced, arching her eyebrow challengingly.

Gods he had missed that look she always gave him. Pulling her closer Tristan fisted one hand in her hair as the other kneaded her thigh, making her gasp lightly against his lips and desire flood through him though he kept himself in balance, not wanting to push her too far and hinder her healing.

When she drew back her eyes bore into hers and Tristan felt slightly intimidated. Maybe this was what it felt like to receive one of his notoriously piercing looks. He didn't like it much until he had grown accustomed to it after a few moments. "Is Arluin alright?"

"Safe." Tristan nodded his head, his hand still caught in her hair. "You?"

"Still aching." She murmured to him, fingers stroking his beard pensively. He watched her calmly, content to simply sit there forever with her in his arms…well, technically on his lap but he was surprised with how at ease with the contact he was. Had it been anyone else to wake him in such a way, he would have shoved them off without a thought. One girl had made the mistake before many years ago. He never saw a hair of her again.

"Tristan you need to go and eat something." Amaya murmured to him. "No doubt you haven't moved very far since that day. Am I correct?"

"Perhaps. Define very far." He retorted then pressed his hungry mouth to her face, teasing her skin which was still pale but it was not unusual for her so Tristan did not worry. Amaya moaned softly and the sound was almost his undoing so he pulled back quickly.

"Please?" She whispered and for a moment, Tristan received mixed pleadings. Please go and eat? Please keep kissing her? Please what? In truth, Amaya did not know either. She felt so strongly for this man that her brother's words echoed in her mind. She did love him. Very passionately too. "You need to eat." Amaya finally clarified, running a hand down his chest. "And in the meantime, I am going to bathe, change then see Arluin, whom I have missed almost as much as you."

"Almost?" Tristan teased. "Do not let him hear such things. You will hurt the beast's feelings." She rolled her eyes.

"Do not make me change my mind, scout. Almost is so small a word, it can easily be shifted out of the equation." Suddenly Tristan gathered the woman up into his arms and kissed her ferociously, stealing all breath from her lungs as she gasped and clung to him for support, curling her toes as she moaned into him, answering the sudden inferno that blazed within him with the fire that rose within her just as strongly. When he dropped her carefully onto the bed Amaya felt a twinge of fear but it was quickly swept aside. That had only been a dream. Tristan would never harm her, if Amaya asked him to stop then he would.

Tristan's hand wandered her body carefully, avoiding all wounds as he kissed her senseless, his breath fuelling the fire in her gut as it raged within her. Abruptly Tristan pulled away and whispered huskily in her ear.

"Are you sure you didn't miss me?" His seductive growl and teasing lips made Amaya whimper as she turned her head and asked for more, reuniting with Tristan fully. She had suffered an entire month without him, it was enough to have driven her mad so she was making sure that this moment was real, that she really was alive and Tristan was with her.

Her heart, which had previously been as quiet as a mouse, hammered proudly in her chest and she did not care if Tristan could hear it, not even when he tugged at the neckline of her shift with his teeth as Amaya arched her back at his hands on her waist and thigh.

"You are distracting me." Amaya accused him breathlessly as his lips kissed her stomach through the shift.

"Am I?" He questioned innocently, drawing in every touch and sense of the woman before him as he could. "Maybe." He shrugged as he suddenly darted forwards, his eyes fixing on hers. "What you going to do about it?"

"This." Amaya answered then bit his neck quickly but lightly, not enough to cause a mark but enough to make him draw back quickly in surprise, allowing Amaya to dart to her feet and race for the door but Tristan recovered quickly, grabbing her waist carefully and trapped her to his chest, refusing to let go as she struggled against him.

"Easy now my little snake, let's not harm yourself again." She hissed at him and he laughed richly, slowly getting used to the physical contact and harmless teasing that he had watched Lancelot do for years. It did not seem so difficult after all.

Amaya twisted in his grip and arched an eyebrow, pouting slightly as well and she felt Tristan stiffen at her look. He began to draw away but she trapped him to her, reversing roles. "No, don't let go." She murmured to him softly. "I'm sorry Tristan but I'm going to be a little clingy for a few days. I really have missed you." Tristan sighed but nodded his head, accepting her warning before lightly kissing her face.

"And I missed you also." He whispered and a shiver ran up her spine. Suddenly he grew serious, trapping her chin in his hand to force her eyes to lock with his. "Don't _ever_ do something so reckless like that again." He growled menacingly at her. "You could have died."

"There was no one else to lead, Tristan. I had to." He shook his head.

"I do not believe you." She growled at him, narrowing her eyes. Suddenly she flung herself backwards from him, breaking the contact and Tristan stiffened, narrowing his eyes also.

"Believe what you will. I only did what I thought right and guess what, scout? It saved all of our lives!" Her voice rose a little but Tristan's remained level and low.

"Nearly killing yourself in the process."

"That did not matter to me, I was willing to sacrifice my life to defend this kingdom, this city because it is where I have felt truly at home for years. Do not speak to me as if I had no idea what I was doing, I know the chances and threats in war just as much as you do. Do not speak to me as I were a child!"

"Damn it woman, you were not meant to be there, you were never meant to be in harm's way!" Tristan hissed at her, taking a large step closer but she did not back down from his intimidating and threatening stance. "Can you not see how dangerous it was for you? You who can barely hold her own against a couple of knights."

"I survived two weeks of that hell!" Amaya shot at him loudly, flinging her hand out in rage. "I survived longer than the average man!"

"You still nearly lost your life!" Tristan's voice raised a tiny notch as he tried to make the woman see sense of her actions. He could not afford to let her do something so risky again, he could not lose her, not for anything but she just would not see it his way.

"And you could have lost yours." She snapped back, lifting her chin defiantly. "It makes no difference."

"Gods woman, you are infuriating!" Tristan snarled, turning his head away from her. "It's a wonder I even began courting you." Amaya flinched visibly at his words though he could not see as his back was turned to her. Did he really mean that? Amaya watched him for a moment, half expecting him to turn around and try to explain what he really meant but he never turned. After an agonising silence, Amaya spoke.

"Tell me true, scout, is the only reason you asked to court me was because you wanted me to lay with you?" He stiffened but did not answer, ignoring her for the moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. This was not where he had wanted this confrontation to go. He had not meant to say what he had but not his tongue was completely tied, as if bound by magic and he could not speak. "Do you feel anything at all?" Amaya demanded in a whisper. "Are you even capable of anything other than lust, rage and bitterness?" Shaking her head, Amaya drew all her courage to her to keep her voice from shaking. "If this is the case then I think it wise we part ways. I shall not ruin myself for a man, it has happened too many times before for me to take the pain again. You shall not be my destruction, scout."

Suddenly Tristan was in rage. What did she mean by that? Who had harmed her? If Tristan ever found out, he swore he would rip the man to pieces limb from limb. Then he realised what Amaya had said. Shock flooded through him and Tristan spun around to call out her name but Amaya was already gone. Undeterred he followed after her, glancing down the hallway before going left towards Amaya's rooms.

He caught sight of her pale shift sweeping around the corner so he quickened his pace to follow and catch up to her, his eyes narrowed as his voice called out in a sharper tone than he wanted, making him grimace. "Maya." She did not stop or even look back so Tristan's hand darted out and caught her arm, firmly pulling her back to him but her glare met his cool gaze and the friction that grated between them intensified. "I have never told you a lie." He tried to explain but she turned her head away, not wanting to listen. "And I never will." He lifted a hand to touch her face but she pulled back and the movement hurt Tristan inwardly, though he hardened his face to keep it from showing. "I do not know what it is I want from you Amaya. All I know is that I do not wish to be without you."

"Then think on it." Amaya shot at him coldly. "Think well and hard because I am not letting you anywhere near me until you have an answer. Then we shall talk." She turned and began to stride away but Tristan quickly untied his cloak from his neck and stepped behind her, placing its warm folds around her shoulders and she tensed, a slight gasp leaving her and Tristan burned inwardly at the sound.

"It is cold and you are not properly dressed." He whispered to her. "I shall respect your wishes. For now." With that he turned and strode away with long, lithe steps with the grace of a wild cat. Amaya shivered though the cloak brought her warmth and she tugged it closer, lowering her head as inside, she began to break. Was it so easy to mistake love for hate? At this moment she couldn't tell which emotion was burning in her chest towards the scout but all she knew was that it hurt to feel such a way. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why could she not just continue with her life in solitude and peace? Maybe that's what she needed to do.

Find somewhere to either buy or build herself a small home in the woods where no one would disturb her and when she wanted to visit Galahad and the others, she would go to see them. Shaking her head Amaya returned to her room. She did not seem to need a wash as her body was rather clean and smelled of roses from an oil Vanora must have rubbed into her skin so Amaya simply changed into a fresh dress, folded Tristan's cloak away to wash as it was caked in mud and blood mainly at the hem then went off in search of the other knights.

As she passed a pair of guards she stopped and greeted them with a nod of her head. "Gentlemen. May I enquire as to the whereabouts of my brothers?" They just stared at her.

"Forgive us milady, but you're the Wolf Maiden, aren't you?" Amaya watched them carefully before slowly nodded her head.

"It appears so." Without warning they both dropped to their knees and bowed their heads low, startling Amaya who stared down at them.

"We wish to express our gratitude. You saved the city and our families, milady, you forever have our respect. We all owe you our lives." Amaya stooped down and gripped their arms, lifting them to their feet.

"No one owes me anything. I knew the sacrifices and possible outcomes of war and battle but it did not deter me from standing with you men. I was proud to fight alongside you, as one of you, so do not praise me anymore than you do your fellow who also stood at your side. We are all heroes in this tale." She informed then sternly but with a smile. "Now, where are my reckless brothers?"

"In the training grounds milady." One of then answered. "Would you like an escort?"

"No, thank you." She nodded her head to them. "I know the way." Turning Amaya came back the way she came and descended some stairs, spiralled her way through the castle then walked out into the training grounds with a confident, strong step.

The men were all training in the arena, sweat glistening from their bodies but when Maia sensed someone approaching, she screamed when she saw who it was. "Maya!" Dropping the shield she was holding without a care she ran to Amaya who smiled beautifully and Maia was never so glad to see someone smile. Amaya ran forwards and opened her arms, colliding with Maia so that they slipped and tumbled to the ground, laughing though inwardly, Amaya struggled to hide the pain that shot up her ribs and shoulder. "You're alive!" Maia sobbed, pinning Amaya down with her hug. "Last I saw you were barely breathing and that was this morning!"

"Aye sweet dove. I realised. Why else would you be so glad to see me?" Amaya laughed aloud, glad that her friend could so effortlessly lift her spirits. The next thing she knew Galahad was dragging them both to their feet and went to crush Amaya in his embrace when she yelped, arching her back as he grazed a wound in her side.

Instantly Galahad softened, exhaling softly before gently guiding her head to his chest. "Maya." He croaked and the pitiful sound almost broke Amaya.

"I promised I would not leave you." Amaya murmured to him. "I gave you my word."

"You were dead, Maya, you stopped breathing!" Galahad whispered to her, cupping her face and rubbed his thumbs into her cheeks as he gazed down at her with utter love and adoration. Suddenly Amaya felt content. If Tristan decided that he did not want Amaya as an honourable companion or even an eventual wife, Amaya knew that she would be alright. Because Galahad's brotherly love alone was enough to warm her heart and chase away her troubles and he was just the start. There was also Maia, who's mere presence brought a smile to Amaya's face and also the rest of the knights that came swooping down to greet her.

"Be careful!" Dagonet barked protectively, standing at Amaya's side as he slipped a strong, supportive arm around her waist. "Amaya is still healing."

"Maya!" Everyone cheered, giving her embraces and kisses. Even Lancelot sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around for a moment before pulling back abruptly. In all honesty, he was glad she was alive. Seeing her so close to death had actually frightened Lancelot. He wanted no ill thing to happen to Amaya and when he had visited her once whilst Tristan was sleeping, he could not help but feel sorry for her.

Bors shouldered his way through then lifted Amaya up into his arms, cradling her close before setting her on a bench to take the weight off her feet. "So Maya, what's between you and our dear scout?" Amaya did well to cover the flickering pain in her chest with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently and Bors laughed.

"He hasn't moved from your side in near two weeks!" He gave Amaya a pointed look as she pretended to look confuse. "Is there something you're not telling us?" The others all glanced to each other as Amaya frowned before laughing aloud.

"Oh, you mean the life debt?" This time it was the knights who frowned, looking to one another in confusion before back at Amaya as she smiled easily and leaned back with a sigh. "You see, I have saved Tristan's life two or three times and he has saved mine once before. He is still in my debt, though I try to tell him he is not, so he must have stayed by my side to ensure I did not pass over into the light." Amaya lied easily but only Gawain and Galahad detected the slight roughness to her tone. They looked to one another knowingly and silent agreement passed between them. Questions were in order.

"Maya, you must eat something." Maia murmured to her, sitting at her side and taking her hand. "You have lost weight again, you have been fighting too hard this last month and now you need rest. As your friend, I forbid you to going back to your duties. You are going to rest and bathe in the sun whilst it lasts and eat five meals a day until you can no longer fit those drab dressed you wear." Amaya chuckled, smiling to Maia.

"My, my, where has this authority come from? I pass out for a few days and suddenly you have the fire of a redhead? I miss all the fun." The knights laughed but Dagonet agreed with Maia.

"No work, you need to put on weight and heal properly, Maya." Dagonet told her calmly in his soothing voice and when he sat next to her, Amaya leaned into his solid form as she began to feel overwhelmingly weary.

"What was it like?" Ector asked suddenly and everyone look to him. "Dying?" Amaya frowned.

"Dying? I did not die, I am here am I not?" They all slowly looked at her until Dagonet placed his arm around her.

"Maya, you stopped breathing and your heart did not beat for a few minutes at one point. You had us all in hysterics and panic until you suddenly started to breathe again." Amaya stared at him in shock. She had actually died? Tristan mentioned she had stopped breathing but she had just assumed she had taken pause to allow the pain in her chest to ease before taking another breath. Dead? Amaya had actually been dead?

Kay smacked his brother upside the head. "Great going you little runt."

"Sorry Maya, I didn't think."

"No, it's alright. I just did not know." Amaya frowned thoughtfully, rubbing her head. "Well, I do not remember much save for a bright white light and voices in my head trying to coax me forwards. The only reason I turned away was because I could hear your voices, so I followed them." Amaya slowly began to remember the valley she had travelled through.

"There was a valley. One full of darkness and sharp stones that cut into my bare feet and the air was cold. So cold that it hurt to breathe." With a sigh Amaya shook her head. "I guess I walked through there until I found the way out." She remembered the exit she had taken clearly now. It had been an arch of spiked brambles and the skeletons of twisted figures all arching over her head, some still holding the flesh as the eyes followed her as she walked through. That was when she had first woken up and seen Tristan above her, like a shadowy angel sent to carry her from that horrific place where screams would fill your ears until they bled from the shrill cries.

"Sounds ghastly." Daniel remarked. "There wasn't any ale, was there?" Amaya shook her head, swallowing the sandy texture in her throat from lack of water. Maia, seeming to sense Amaya's discomfort drew a pitcher from the table as well as a mug and poured the cool drink for Amaya to drain in practically one gulp.

As everyone crowded around Amaya listened to everything that had happened since she had been wounded. The dead were all buried or had been burned on a pyre, including the enemy soldiers and the generals who had followed Lazarus had surrendered to Arthur the moment they saw the battle was lost.

"What about Lazarus? Where is he?" Amaya asked and Gawain frowned at her.

"Don't you remember?" Gawain questioned and when he saw her blank expression he continued. "You killed him with your own hand, Maya. With an arrow into his lungs." The woman stared in utter bewilderment. She had killed him? Looking back she did vaguely remember the sword coming down upon her head but the face was lost to her in her delirium.

"No." She shook her head. "I do not recall."

"Well, you're a hero lass." Lionel said to her. "Everyone is singing and talking about the Wolf Maiden who prowled the walls, keeping the enemy at bay with her gnashing teeth and ghostly howls." Amaya arched her eyebrow then folded her arms.

"And which of you encouraged these stories?" Her eyes picked out the guilty looking faces of Lionel, Bors, Gawain, Daniel, Ector and Kay. "I should have guessed as much."

"You should hear some of them." Maia said to Amaya with a grin. "The favourite one seems to be where you threw all sorts of horrid things over the wall."

"Yeah! Where'd you come up with that one?" Bors demanded then grinned broadly. "It was brilliant." Amaya blushed.

"I was desperate for ideas at the time and besides, Maia came up with the plan. I merely put it into action. Anything seemed like a good plan to me and we needed to get rid of the waste somehow." Suddenly she grinned. "You should have seen the looks on their faces!" Everyone burst out laughing and Amaya smiled before wincing, her hand darting her side and she saw her vision go black, slumping against Dagonet who caught her.

"Alright, try not to laugh so much." He murmured to her gently and everyone stopped, looking with worry at Amaya who nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed until she could see straight again.

"Where is Arthur and Percival? Has he been pardoned?" Galahad nodded his head.

"Do not fear for him, he is now Sir Percival." Amaya glowed with pride, smugly shooting a look to the knights.

"Told you so."

"Alright, alright, so maybe you were right about him." Galahad waved hand at her dismissively. "Just because you're a woman." Amaya chuckled carefully then looked to Maia as she rose to her feet.

"Perhaps it is time you went to see Arthur. He did say he wanted an audience with you as soon as possible." Maia suggested softly and the knights, adoring the sweet dove as they did, nodded their heads in agreement. "Then afterwards we can get you back to bed with a hot bowl of stew or something that Vanora has cooked up for you." Amaya licked her lips.

"That sounds wonderful." She stood up, rolling her tense shoulders slightly before nodding her head. "Where is he?"

"In the main hall, dealing with damage and other matters of state." Maia answered, taking Amaya's arm and looping it through hers. "Come, he is anxious to see you. He feels guilty for what happened." Amaya snorted.

"Everything was of my own doing. He had nothing to do with it." She said sternly then strode forwards with surprising strength and vigour, once again reminding the knights that there was no end to this woman's surprises. She continued to astound them even to this day, when only this morning she had been struggling to breathe.

Amaya soon felt herself grow wearier so she slowed the pace and took deep breaths, keeping herself balanced and pacing herself so that she would be able to make it back to her room without fainting before she got there.

At any point Amaya passed some guards or even the servants, they would all stop and bow their heads to her with respect and let her pass first before moving on. "Everyone is talking of you." Maia whispered. "You were their inspiration. It is because of you that Camelot still stands and the dragon of Arthur still flies and not the eagle of Lazarus."

"I am just one. The real people who defended this city were the men. Those who lived and especially those who died." Amaya murmured then stopped, gasping slightly as she pressed her eyes shut and rested her head against her arm which she propped against the wall, trying to keep herself composed. "Tell me the truth, Mai, how many died?" Maia lowered her head, biting her lips before answered.

"We lost one hundred and eighty three men, seventy four more remain wounded and the death rate continues to rise." Over two hundred and fifty men dead or wounded. It was too many to believe. "Only thirty seven remained alive by the time Arthur charged." Amaya felt her knees buckle and she sank to the floor, lowering her arm and simply rested her head against the cold stone which soothed her aching head slightly.

"It is too many." Amaya murmured with a shake of her head. "I lost too many." Maia lowered herself down and touched her shoulders, holding her gently.

"But you saved hundreds. Thousands even. This city is the home of over ten thousand villagers and you saved every single one of them. Try not to dwell on the cloud, see the silver threads that run through. You have no reason to feel guilty." Amaya turned her face to Maia then nodded once.

"I just wish I could have saved more. Those men had families, children and wives whom will never see their men again. All because of another man's greed." Amaya swallowed the lump in her throat as she struggled not to break down into tears. "Why do men destroy everything?" Maia did not have an answer for that so instead she simply helped Amaya to her feet and together they approached the hall.

Taking a gulp of air for comfort, Amaya nodded to the guards and they bowed their heads before pushing the doors open for the ladies. The moment Arthur saw Amaya he stood, lifting a hand to silence the court who all turned to stare at the woman who stepped away from Maia's arms with a soft smile before walking forwards slowly, each step becoming a pain to her side and she rested her hand against the wound to try and soothe it, though to no avail. "Lady Amaya." Arthur greeting, guilt crushing his features as she sank low to the ground in a respectful curtsey but Arthur stepped forwards and lifted her up, holding her arms to support her. "How can we ever begin to repay you?"

She just looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "My king?"

"You saved the city and not only that, you led my men into battle everyday as the threat outside our walls raged on. You showed unparalleled strength, courage, valour and wisdom and I shall have you rewarded." Arthur said to her determinedly. "Name your wish and I shall grant it." Amaya looked to her feet, shaking her head.

"I want nothing."

"Nothing?" Amaya nodded her head and Arthur groaned inwardly. She was not making it easy for him to ask forgiveness. "My lady, you went through a great ordeal, is there nothing I can give you that will help ease the burden you had to carry." Amaya slowly lifted her head and smiled.

"A few days away from my maid duties would be greatly appreciated." Arthur blinked then laughed as the court did also, though some of them remained glaring hatefully at the woman.

"Granted. Take all the time you need to rest and recover. There is no rush." Arthur sat down on his throne then looked to a courtier as he stepped forwards and pointed an accusing finger at Amaya.

"She should be punished for starving us! Gruel and muck that woman fed us! Look at this, my tunic does not even fit anymore!" He bellowed in rage, poking at the tunic that was now a little roomy around his wide belly. Amaya looked back over her shoulder.

"There was an entire city to feed. Consider yourself lucky I did not put you on quarter rations to cut down your appetite and slim down that paunch you seem to wear so proudly." Arthur snorted but quickly recovered himself, the smile dropping from his face as he tried to remain serious.

"Insolence!" He snarled and stepped forwards but Arthur lifted a hand, making the nobleman stop in his tracks. "You should not have even been allowed into the battle chamber, we advisors were all blocked from participating in the planning of attacks." Arthur straightened up and looked to Amaya.

"Is this true?" She nodded her head.

"Only because I did not trust their judgement. When it comes to the lives of ordinary men, nobles are careless. When it comes to their own lives, they are careful. Besides." She shot the noble a dark look. " _That_ one suggested we pay Lazarus to leave with peace offerings. Including a selection of pretty women from the commoners." Arthur's blood boiled and he turned an enraged look to the advisor who paled.

"I shall deal with this later. For now, you need to heal." Arthur said to Amaya who bowed her head. "You are revered and respected now, Amaya, you have earned your title of lady whether you want it or not. I also hear the name Wolf Maiden circling around the city." Amaya scowled.

"It was not of my doing." Arthur chuckled then nodded his head, lifting a hand to signal she had his permission to leave. Amaya curtseyed then walked away, returning to Maia who tried to pull her in the direction of the servant's quarters to get her into bed but Amaya shook her head.

"No, I want to see Arluin."

"Maya, you need rest so you can heal." Amaya shook her head again, pulling towards the main doors to head towards the stables.

"Horses are good healers. I need to see him." Amaya pleaded so Maia reluctantly agreed though she kept a careful eye on Amaya, who was beginning to limp slightly as she took sharp breaths on the intake. The woman rushed to the stables as fast as she could, eager to see her friend again.

"Arluin! Where are you?" His answering call came from his usual stall so Amaya flung the door open and threw her arms about his neck, burying her face into his silky coat as she shuddered.

"How I have missed you, Arluin. You have no idea how much I have needed you this last month. Did you enjoy your trek across the country all for naught?" Amaya asked, smoothing her hand against her horse's face as he whickered softly in answer, closing his eyes and pressing his velvety lips into Amaya's neck as he turned, nibbling at her hair then stepped closer with an affectionate nudge.

Maia stood in the doorway but when Amaya mounted up, her hands gripping Arluin's mane she gasped. "Maya! Get down this instant! You are not meant to be riding him."

"I shall not go faster than a walk, Maia, just trust me. It is the best method for me to get well again. Horses always calm me and when I am calm, I heal faster." Maia scowled but nodded her head, stepping out of the way so that Amaya could walk out into the stables then guided Arluin with her legs towards the arena where Maia darted forwards and opened the gate for them.

Amaya sighed contently, closing her eyes as weariness overcame her. With Arluin's familiar scent washing over and the lull of his powerful body smoothly moving beneath her Amaya began to slump forwards, her head going limp as he circled quietly around the sand school.

Without warning Amaya slipped forwards and her body went limp again Arluin's neck so he stopped and called out for help, sensing his mistress was unresponsive. "Amaya!" Maia squeaked then looked around for someone to help her but saw no one. Knowing that she would not be able to move Amaya herself without hurting her, Maia decided the best thing to do would be to find help. Glancing back to the woman she gulped. "Arluin, stay there." She ordered, lifting her hands up to signal the horse who snorted then went perfectly still.

Maia dashed back into the stables, looking for someone that could help her. "Jols! Jols where are you? Maya needs help!" She called then leaped out of her skin as Tristan cantered up behind her, making the woman whirl around as the horse snorted at her with a glare.

"What's this?" Tristan demanded in a low voice, calmly dismounting. "Why are you shouting?"

"It's Maya." He stiffened then looked around the stables, noticing that her horse was gone. Inwardly he cursed. She hadn't gone out riding had she? "She's in the school with Arluin but she's fainted from exhaustion on his back and I am not strong enough to get her down without possibly hurting her or opening one of her wounds though they should be healing over nicely by now but she needs to go to her room so that she can rest properly..." Maia babbled so Tristan growled.

"Slow down woman." He jerked his chin in the direction of the school. "Stay by her side and make sure she does not fall. I'll be there shortly." Maia sighed with relief then darted away, causing Tristan's horse to start. "Women." He cursed under his breath and his horse shot him a look. "Not you." He amended gently then led her into her stall, untacking her and making sure she was uninjured before approaching the school.

When Amaya slipped a little Maia squeaked like a small mouse and tried to hold her up but she seemed to be struggling as it was. Rolling his eyes Tristan grabbed the fence and swung himself over in one graceful leap, striding forwards. "Away now. I have her." Tristan grabbed Amaya then lifted her up, pulled her from the horse then held her in his arms. Clucking his tongue Arluin lifted his head and followed Tristan at his command, keeping his nose lowered to his rider's face whilst gently nibbling at her skin with worry. "Stop that." Tristan shot at the horse who snorted at him, giving the scout a dark glare.

"Come Arluin, this way." Maia murmured, taking a handful of Arluin's mane then guided him back into his stall which he obediently entered, quickly turning around to call after Amaya.

"Hmm…Arluin…" Amaya whispered, shuddering. "Take me back to my horse…whoever you are." Tristan said nothing, keeping his eyes away from her face as she drifted away into darkness again.


	36. Secrets of the Scout

Though the rain poured down from the sky and lightning flashed overhead, Amaya turned Arluin away from the trees and pressed him into a gallop, flying over the hills as the blanket of dark grey clouds hid their shape until a bright arc of lightning split the sky, illuminating their shape until the next bolt struck, once again lighting their silhouette like phantom creatures, never breaking stride.

With several weeks of recovery under her belt, Amaya felt much like her old self again, though Galahad always seemed to be watching her carefully like she could collapse at any moment. She did not mind, however, it was only because he cared.

The cry of a hawk followed Amaya and she smiled, glancing up to the sky to see Tristan's bird flying with them, battling the wind to keep up so Amaya slowed the pace, letting the bird fly down to glide closer to them at a much easier speed. If her brother knew what she was doing he would have a fit, no doubt but he was on patrol with Gawain answering a distress call from villagers to the west who were being terrorised by bandits.

What he did not know would not hurt him. Amaya stopped on the highest peak, gasping for air as another bolt of lightning flashed behind her, the brightness setting fire to the lands before her briefly before it was dragged away by darkness once more. Lifting her arm the hawk settled comfortably on her arm and Amaya lifted her cloak to shield her from the rain, tucking the bird a little closer to her. "Surely your master must be missing you by now, or have you switched allegiance?" She questioned, thinking of Tristan with a pang. Her feelings had not changed, she could still look at him and feel desire and sometimes love when she was not on her guard but he still had not returned to her with an answer.

She was beginning to assume this silence meant the worse. It had be two months since that morning and she now wished she had kept her temper in check. It was her fault she was still in pain and so it was her responsibility to face the consequences, though she knew that to put pressure on Tristan would only drive him away so she let him be.

Strangely though, the hawk had suddenly become a great friend and companion. She did not know its name as she did not want to ask, so she simply called it beautiful or friend. It seemed to be a female, seeing as it was rather small but she was not too sure. In answer to her question, the bird gave a soft cry and Amaya smiled.

"You traitor. Alright then, if you insist on keeping me company, I had best lead you out of these thunderous skies, otherwise I may be eating your legs after you are roasted alive by a lightning bolt." The bird clicked her beak disapprovingly then set off when Amaya extended her arm then lifted Arluin's reins. "Come my beloved, I'll give you a warm bath and a rug when we return." Anticipating the treats, Arluin raced back to the city as quickly as he dared, careful not to slide on the muddy ground until his hooves had found the path.

The gates were opened so that Amaya could gallop straight through and the streets were abandoned, everything locked away for the storm which raged overhead. It had settled in quickly and without warning and had not shifted for several days. The people were beginning to believe it was magic that had summoned this tempest to destroy Camelot.

Amaya laughed at the superstition, shaking her head as she trotted into the stables and the hawk swooped down and settled on her shoulder. Making her smile as she looked to the bird. "How about you find yourself a mouse? I'm sure there are still plenty to be found in the food store in here." She cocked her head to the side then spread her wings to keep balanced as Amaya dismounted.

"Milady, I was beginning to worry for you." Jols exhaled a sigh of relief then smiled in greeting. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

"It was very thrilling. There is nothing better than a ride through a storm, though I do advise you to dress warmly." Amaya shivered then beamed at him. "You should try one day."

"No, I do not like lightning very much. I hate the way it jumps out at you unexpectedly." Jols shook his head then lifted a bucket of water he was carrying. "It is warm, thought you might like to get him settled as soon as possible."

"You are a wonder, Jols. Thank you." Amaya sighed with relief, taking the bucket and Arluin's reins. When Jols leaped out of his skin at the bright flash of a bolt and the deep rumbling thunder after it, Amaya chuckled.

"May I suggest something?" Amaya said to Jols who nodded his head. "If you stuff some cotton wool into your ears after rolling it in wax, it blocks out a great deal of the sound and you will hardly notice a thing." She said to him and Jols pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I used to work for a Roman who also disliked thunderstorms, he used to stuff his ears at night when they raged overhead so that he could sleep soundly."

"I'll try that. Thank you Maya." He said then patted her shoulder warmly, letting her pass. The hawk suddenly flew forwards, snatching a mouse from the ground as it scurried across and gripped it tightly in the sharp talons.

"Good catch. Just eat it somewhere I cannot see you." Amaya chuckled then walked into Arluin's spacious stall, beginning to untack him before taking a cloth and rubbing the warm water into his body, smoothly relaxing his muscles as she kept him warm then quickly patted him dry, making sure that he did not drink too much water all at once before retrieving some mash and an apple from the store cupboard.

She returned with the food and treat, letting Arluin eat at his own pace whilst she took a knife and cut off a slice of the apple, bringing it to her lips to take it from the blade then chew on the segment slowly until Arluin lifted his head and snorted, as if affronted that Amaya had started eating his dessert without him.

Laughing cheerfully Amaya put her knife away and offered the rest to Arluin after cutting out the stalk. "There you are my sweet one, enjoy." Just then the hawk dropped down from the rafters and landed gracefully on Amaya's shoulder, making the woman start with surprise before sighing. "You are as silent as your master, you know that?" She scolded softly as Arluin took the last bite of the apple then munched on it happily. Amaya groomed him, searching for any excuse to simply remain here with him but after she had brushed him spotless, picked out his hooves and untangled every hair in his mane and tail, there was nothing else to do.

Taking a deep breath Amaya looked outside. Thunder and lightning still raged but at least the rain had eased off. Kissing Arluin's neck she patted him goodbye. "Sleep well my friend." She whispered then slipped outside, walking carefully as the hawk still remained perched on her shoulder and she did not wish to cause it to fall off.

"So my little companion, tell me of the skies." Amaya murmured softly. "How high have you flown? Can you touch the stars from up there?" The hawk nipped at Amaya's ear and she growled playfully, lifting a hand to stroke her feathery chest before stopping at the main doors. "Now my beauty, I think it best you find your perch and your master. He must be worried about you." The hawk cawed at Amaya but stayed put, nestling down as if to sleep. "Very well." Nodding her head to the guards as she entered Amaya headed to her rooms to get out of her damp clothing.

She kept her head held high whenever she passed a courtier or group of noble ladies despite their disdainful looks at her rumpled appearance and dishevelled hair. One woman went as far as to try to shoulder past Amaya but the woman was far more solid than the delicate flower and the richly dressed lady whimpered and clutched her shoulder as Amaya shot her a look but said nothing, not rising to the bait but continued to walk forwards.

Descending the stairs the hawk lifted its head and called out softly, sweeping forwards and Amaya frowned, hearing its noble cry echo off the walls before the flutter of wings signalled it had landed. She turned and followed the bird who clicked its beak disapprovingly at the man as it perched on his knee.

He groaned and shifted as Amaya cautiously approached, seeing the wine bottle in his hand as he flicked the bird away then dragged himself to his feet, continuing to stumble a few steps before draining the bottle entirely.

"Tristan." Amaya spoke his name evenly, frowning slightly in worry and he whirled around slowly, swaying on his feet as he looked at Amaya through blurry eyes, blinking furiously to try and keep them open. "Tristan, what have you done to yourself?" Amaya sighed, reaching out to take the empty bottle but he snatched her wrist and tugged her closer.

"Maya, you look like Maya." He murmured and Amaya could practically taste the wine on his breath. It appeared he had had more than just the one bottle. What was wrong with him? Tristan never drank like this. Not even at feasts. His hand reached up and clumsily tugged his fingers through her hair. "You have her hair."

"Tristan, have some sense. You need to go to your room." Amaya tried to tell him but his arm snatched her waist and pulled her closer in a strong grasp, slamming his mouth to hers as she gasped in shock. Her natural response was to close her eyes and answer his kiss, two months of longing filling her to the core as she lifted her hands to grip his collar tightly.

He bit her lip, perhaps a little more harshly than he should have but Amaya did not care, not even when he drew blood and he lapped it up with his tongue like a wild beast. Suddenly he slumped against her, his legs giving out beneath him and Amaya hastened to catch him. "Tristan!" She tried to shake him as he began to slip from her arms so she quickly shoved him upright then twisted around to stand beneath him, dragging one of his arms over her neck before clucking her tongue. "Come my beauty, let's get your master somewhere to lay down."

It was a little bit of a trek to get to Tristan's rooms but thankfully luck seemed to be on her side as Dagonet happened to be walking past by chance. "Amaya, what happened?"

"Tristan drank too much and now he weighs a damn tonne!" She grunted and the stronger knight lifted the weight from her easily, ducked down and lifted Tristan over his shoulders as easily as if he were just a sack of potatoes. Amaya followed them, taking the bottle from Tristan's hand and walked beside Dagonet as Tristan muttered under his breath.

"Tristan never gets drunk." Dagonet mused quietly with a look to Amaya. "Do you know why he did this?"

"I only just found him. I probably wouldn't have if my little companion here hadn't led me straight to him." Amaya shrugged, turning to look at the bird who was perched on her arm. The trio received some strange looks from the servants and guards as they passed but none of them paid any heed, continuing on their way before Amaya strode ahead and opened Tristan's door then stepped inside, letting the hawk fly to the perch as the woman pulled back the covers of Tristan's bed.

"Amaya, I would appreciate it if you would tell anyone who asks that I accidentally knocked Tristan out in training." Dagonet murmured to Amaya as he set the scout down carefully on the bed, turning his head and positioning him so that if he were to vomit, he would not choke himself. She looked up at Dagonet without question and nodded her head but the gentle knight explained anyway. "If everyone were to know he had drank too much, his pride would be greatly affected. It is better this way."

"Of course. Would you like me to stay with him a while?" Amaya offered quietly, reaching out to the hawk to stroke her feathers. "I know you have things to do and Lucan will be searching for you by now." Dagonet nodded his head.

"I shall come back once he is asleep. Thank you Amaya." She nodded her head, turning her eyes to Tristan as he slept soundly. With a sigh she moved over to him and removed his boots, jacket then propped him up slightly, brushing her fingers against his fringe to push it away from his eyes then took the chair by the hearth, keeping back from the bed as the storm raged on outside.

At one point the wind flung open the shutters and Amaya leaped up to battle them shut, grunting against the gale force winds until she had locked them in place, turning whilst gasping for air. _"Where are you?"_ She heard Tristan murmur and she looked to him, sighing deeply as he writhed under his blankets, turning his head as he struggled to relax. _"Where did you go? Come back!"_

 _"_ _Be appeased, Tristan, no one has left you."_ Amaya murmured to him, coming to his side but he called out deliriously, the drink still surging through his veins.

 _"_ _I lost her, I lost her!"_

 _"_ _Who did you lose?"_ Amaya asked him quietly, resting a hand firmly against his forehead and the coolness of her skin against his burning brow seemed to soothe him, enough so that he stopped fighting in his sleep and exhaled.

 _"_ _Maya. I lost Maya."_ Emotion swept through Amaya, causing her to choke slightly on the large lump in her throat as it settled there and did not move. She shook her head, hardening her exterior as she leaned a little closer to him.

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _Maya, I need Maya."_ He shook his head, clenching his fists before grabbing at the air. _"I want her!"_

 _"_ _Tristan, you need to think."_ Amaya told him sternly, gripping his wrists and pinning them down at his sides. _"Maya cannot wait for you forever, she still has wounds that need to heal and you are not helping her. You need to decide exactly how you feel otherwise you shall lose her. She will walk away and never come back."_

 _"_ _No…"_ He whispered and Maya was shocked to hear unguarded fear in his voice. _"I need her here."_

 _"_ _Then tell her why you need her."_ Amaya begged him quietly, releasing one of his wrists to touch his face. _"Please Tristan, tell me the truth. Do not be afraid to let down your walls with me. I don't care whether you are more animal than man or that you dislike too much company, I am not afraid of you."_ With a slight jolt she winced, knowing this was slightly untrue. Amaya still had a certain degree of fear about every man, though it was nothing personal against Tristan. Her past experiences had certainly scarred her though she had mostly moved on past that. _"But if you can find the courage to say the words I need to hear, then I shall say them too."_

Slowly Amaya leaned forwards and touched her lips to Tristan's, making him sigh and lean back, his shoulders sagging into the pillows as Amaya simply rested against him, not moving her lips except to draw away once he was perfectly still and breathing evenly. "Rest well Tristan." She said to him then stood, walking over to the hearth and resumed her seat.

Dagonet returned, glanced to Tristan to make sure he was alright before looking to Amaya, who was curled up and asleep in the chair so he approached her quietly and touched her shoulder. She inhaled deeply with a slight start at being awoken. She smiled sleepily to Dagonet who gave a small nod.

"Are you well enough to return to your room alone or shall I carry you?" He offered gently but she shook her head.

"No, it was just getting late." Amaya answered. "He's been talking a fair bit of nonsense but he seems to be sleeping peacefully now, so I shall leave you." Amaya stood, standing on tip toes to kiss Dagonet's cheek. "Can I fetch you anything? Food? Drink?" He shook his head.

"No, you just go and rest. Don't think I don't know you went riding out in the pouring rain." Amaya smiled guiltily, chuckling.

"I enjoy such exhilaration. It has been a long time since I have done such a thing, I promise I will not make a habit of it." She assured him, touching his arm before moving to the door. Just as she reached for the latch Tristan murmured her name and Dagonet frowned.

"Yes Tristan?" Amaya answered simply, keeping all emotion from her face as Tristan grunted then turned over so Amaya swept from the room, not wanting to see Dagonet's bewildered look. She strode through the empty castle, taking deep breaths and shook he head several times. "Keep yourself together, Amaya."


	37. The Hunt Part I

The morning brought bright sunshine and a promise of a warm day so Arthur organised a hunt to bring back plenty of game for the tournament feasts that were to be held. Amaya was asked to accompany the party personally by Arthur himself, which she gladly accepted.

She put on her green riding dress and tucked her hair into a bun to keep it from her face whilst Maia pinned it down. "Who do you think will win the tournament?" Maia asked curiously as she slid the final pin in place and Amaya stood, lifting her bow and quiver of Briton arrows. She still had not got around to asking Tristan to fletch some more for her, or to even ask him to teach her. In truth, she was not sure what to say around him so whenever they did meet by chance, she would keep her head down and keep walking and he would do the same. It was unbearable at times, especially when Amaya wanted nothing more than to stand in his embrace those few days after waking up.

"I do not know. Each of them have their own field of expertise. Lancelot with the blades, Bors and Dagonet with hand to hand combat, Galahad is most likely to win the jousting though Gawain is going to be his greatest opponent. For other melee weapons the four brothers are likely to excel as they always use the heavier weapons, save for Ector. I do not know if he will compete as he is still young, only seventeen."

"Do we know what the prize is to be yet?" Amaya shook her head.

"That is Guinevere's decision. However some strange warrior may surprise us. I know that Arthur is using this tournament to look out for new knights to enter into his trust. Perhaps we shall all be surprised." Maia nodded her head thoughtfully.

"I believe Galahad will win. Though I am biased." Amaya chuckled.

"Yes, I am too." She nodded her head as she checked her dagger to make sure it was sharpened.

"You did not mention Tristan and archery." Maia realised, looking to Amaya with a smile. "Though if you were to enter, I have no doubt that you would win. The men on the wall said you can shoot with both hands."

"Only when I need to." Amaya quickly put in, not wanting even more rumours to circulate about her. Thankfully people were beginning to forget about the brave Wolf Maiden of the wall, however from time to time she still got long stares from all kinds of people which made her feel uncomfortable. "But no, I shall not be entering." Maia blinked in surprise.

"Why ever not?"

"It will not be seemly for a women to compete against men." Amaya explained. "The court hates me enough as it is and I do not wish to prove a skill that I have already shown the entire city that I possess. There is no benefit." Maia pursed her lips before nodding her head in understanding.

"A shame, I would have liked to have seen a grand finale between you and Tristan." As would the entire city, no doubt. Amaya walked out to the courtyard and was surprised to see Jols waiting there with Arluin already tacked up for her.

"Thank you Jols, this is kind of you." Amaya said to him, greeting her mount with her nose nuzzling his as he inhaled her scent deeply.

"Not at all Maya." He nodded to her. "I found some of those arrows that you prefer to use. Tristan said he didn't mind if you wanted to keep them." The squire patted the saddlebags where he had strapped on a spare quiver.

"He did?" Amaya blinked then looked around to the scout who was leading his horse from the stables then back to Jols. "Oh, well that was good of him." Patting Arluin's neck she lifted each hoof, making sure there was no stones lodged in his shoes before mounting up, Jols holding onto the girth for her before she slipped her feet into the stirrups.

Amaya turned her head and her eyes caught the queen as she rubbed her belly, which was beginning to grow round from the baby within her. Arthur smiled, promising that he would be careful before signalling for the hunt to move forwards. Jols swung up onto his horse's saddle whilst Amaya leaned forwards and held the horse's reins as it moved on the spot, eager to go. Once he was upright in his seat, Amaya gathered Arluin's reins and cantered after the others, riding down the street and out of the city.

The party rode into the woods, Amaya riding between Gawain and Galahad as they threw jests at her, the main teasing being Maia and Galahad's relationship. "You've been courting her for months now! Just propose already!" Gawain laughed as Galahad scowled at him.

"We are not ready for that yet." Galahad answered stiffly, making Amaya laugh.

"Little wolf, I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. _You're_ the one who is not ready, Maia can only ever think about what her wedding dress will look like and how many beautiful children she is going to have." Galahad blinked in shock before grinning.

"Really?"

"You oaf, of course she wants to move forwards! In this day, people rarely even have courtships that last longer than a single month!" Gawain said to him with a cackle. "Most marriages are arranged anyway, why should you wait?"

"I did not wish to rush her." The knight answered simply, shifting his grip on his spear nervously. "And I have merely been waiting for the right moment." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"You men never pick the right moment." She shot her brother a smirk. "Do you need your big sister to plan everything for you? Or would you rather I let Vanora and Bors organise everything?"

"Someone say my name?" Bors shouted forwards and Amaya turned back.

"How should Galahad propose to Mai?" Bors grinned.

"Fill her up with wine I say then stuff the ring on her finger! Next morning, she'll have to marry you." Galahad looked murderously at Bors who threw back his head and laughed, Dagonet grinning beside him as they rode. The knights and Amaya rode at the back of the hunting party, the court riders crowding behind Arthur who rode at the front with Lancelot.

They stopped at the designated clearing but Amaya did not dismount, cantering to a halt to then turn and smile to Galahad, moving Arluin around to face him. "Galahad, it is all she wants. You are all she wants." She reached out and touched his hand softly, looking directly into his eyes. "Do not wait too long." She went to move off but Galahad gripped her hand and she looked back to him.

"What's going on with you and Tristan?" He asked quietly with a frown, glancing to the scout. "You two haven't spoken in near two months. Did he hurt you?"

"No Galahad, we have merely separated for the time being." Amaya answered, looking away quickly. "I think he just lost his nerve." Galahad cursed under his breath, tensing on his horse so that Carlo moved forwards but Galahad pulled him back, patting his neck in apology.

"I'll skin him alive." Amaya rolled her eyes, patting his shoulder.

"This is between Tristan and I, please do not get involved." Her face fell a little. "It's crowded enough with just the two of us." With that she moved off, riding into the trees and the hawk called out, lifting her wings slightly to take flight and Tristan let her go, watching as the hawk flew off to follow Amaya. So that's where she been going. He should have guessed.

Suddenly his horse lifted his head and snorted, turning around to follow the hawk but Tristan held him back, murmuring quietly. Even his animals seemed to lead Tristan directly to that woman. She was everywhere, in the court, around the castle, in the stables, his mind, he couldn't keep her away from him like he needed to so that he could think.

Right now he needed to hunt. That was the only way he could get her presence away from his mind, shadowing him wherever he went so he moved his mount over to Gawain and Galahad and rode with them into the trees.

Amaya caught up to Bors and Dagonet, smiling to them as they trotted through the trees. "What now? I can't track my own kids, let alone some meat in these damn woods." Bors frowned, scratching his head so Amaya chuckled.

"This way." She gestured with her bow. "It looks like a boar came through here." Amaya pointed to the trotter tracks and moved Arluin around so she could tilt over in the saddle and inspect them. "Recently too. Come on!" Eager for the hunt, Amaya picked up the pace with Dagonet and Bors following but they frowned when Tristan's hawk swooped down and weaved through the trees, keeping pace with them.

"Is Tris around here somewhere?" Bors frowned, looking about. Amaya looked up to the hawk then sighed.

"It follows me sometimes. Perhaps it finds me better company than its master." Dagonet and Bors glanced to one another but said nothing more, focusing instead on the task at hand. Amaya led them confidently through the trees, pointing out various tracks to them along the way. More prints in the mud, some half eaten shrubs with saliva still sticking to the leaves. Amaya had dismounted and touched the saliva, finding it still warm. "We're close now, it shouldn't be too far ahead." She wiped her hand clean then mounted again, continuing forwards.

The sounds of the forest brought peace to Amaya as she listened to the bird song and the wind brushing through the leaves of the great, towering trees around her which tinted the light so that it was pleasantly warm but not too bright to look up at through the canopy.

Amaya heard the grunting sound of the boar and she stopped, lifting her bow and notching a two arrows onto the string at once, not planning on taking any chances. Dagonet lifted his spear whilst Bors pulled back an arrow as well, both of them picking up the sound as they slowly guided their horses forwards.

Looking through the trees Amaya saw a pelt of brown shift before it darted away. Quickly she guided Arluin forwards with her legs, keeping her arrows drawn as she gave chase to the animal. It squealed then snorted, darting behind a tree before slowly stepping out again, bearing its curving tusks as Arluin snorted, daring it to come closer.

At the new threat the boar, which was enormous in size, barrelled forwards and Amaya quickly released her arrows. One slipped into the male boar's shoulder, causing it to stumble and the other through its long snout, causing it to cry out in pain and draw back. Amaya reached down to the saddle bag, reaching for one of Tristan's arrows and drew it back, aiming quickly and let the arrow fly before kicking Arluin forwards, pushing him out the way as the boar gave one last grunt before crumbling, falling to the ground and collapsing on its side, dead.

"Nice shooting lass!" Bors called to her, trotting forwards with a grin. "Got there before we could." She nodded her head.

"Well, if you two weren't so slow, perhaps you could have managed at least one shot at the beast." She teased and Dagonet laughed, looking to Bors.

"I think we are getting old, friend."

"Old? I ain't old! You take that back you little rascal!" Bors thundered at Amaya who laughed and quickly turned Arluin around, sliding behind a tree as Bors cantered at her but when the massive oak loomed in his way, he pulled up short. "Bah, I'll get you later." Bors lifted his horn to his lips and blew sharply, calling the hunt to him.

"I shall go and track the area for more game." Amaya said to the knights as they dismounted and began to draw the arrows from the boar. "Perhaps there will be a few pheasants or hares around."

"In that case, take this." Bors said, tossing her the horn. "Use it if you catch something or need help. Don't wander to far mind! Galahad won't be too impressed if you break your neck or sommin' and we don't even know." Amaya chuckled.

"When have I ever fallen from a horse? Do not worry, I shall not tarry long nor stray far." She promised them, turning her head and whistling. The hawk flew down from the trees and joined her, flapping her wings almost soundlessly to join the woman she had grown to recognise as her master's lady, taking it upon her to protect the woman on her master's behalf. Amaya scouted around, searching for tracks but found nothing save for an empty warren which offered no prizes so she turned and began to head back when a twig snapped.

A glorious looking buck stepped into view, its handsome face lifted proudly to sniff the air and regard Amaya before scampering away before Amaya could even reach for an arrow. Amaya chased after it, glancing to the hawk who flew ahead, leading the way. Every now and then Amaya caught a glimpse of the buck so she continued her chase, allowing it to take her deeper and deeper into the woods.

Guiding Arluin with her legs Amaya drew back an arrow and paused, waiting for the right moment before letting it fly. The arrow slid between the trunks of two trees, sailing on the wind and pulling to the left then all at once slammed into the buck's neck, cutting it down and Amaya smiled proudly, pulling Arluin back into a trot. She stood by her prize, marvelling at how large it was considering it was still young.

She was about to reach for the horn when a shiver ran down her spine and she froze in place. Something hissed on the wind, causing Arluin to start and paw the ground in fear, the white of his eyes showing as Amaya dismounted and drew back her arrow, slowly turning a circle.

Voices whispered on the wind, calling her name and Amaya narrowed her eyes, knowing something unholy was out there as she could sense its evil, her senses all on high alert. When she turned around, a shadow loomed in front of her and Amaya instantly cried out in alarm, shooting at it but the arrow passed through the sick, twisted shape of a woman shrouded in darkness, her form completely made of shadows and smoke as Arluin reared in fear, crying out at the evilness that rushed at Amaya but she dived out of the way, rolling to her feet then turned, racing for Arluin's saddle.

The wraith shrieked loudly and Amaya dropped to her knees, crying out as she clapped her hands to her ears, writhing against the shrill, painful sound before struggling to reach her saddle, Arluin rearing up repeatedly but refused to leave Amaya, bless his noble soul, perhaps he was a knight in a past life.

She crawled but the moment the shriek stopped, Amaya lunged forwards, grabbed the horn then blew three short but loud blasts, signalling her need for aid. The wraith swooped down and Amaya turned, leaping out of the way to draw it back from Arluin, keeping him out of danger. "Leave my horse alone you bitch!" Amaya bellowed then blew on her horn again. The creature of dark magic hissed, smoking hair writhing at the insult as Amaya drew her knife, brandishing it boldly as she faced the unearthly creature.

Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves pounding the earth and the wraith turned, facing the newcomer. When Amaya saw who had answered her, fear struck her body. "No!" Amaya screeched as Tristan's horse reared and the scout had to cling on quickly to avoid falling, his eyes widening as the wraith slammed into him, pushing him from his horse who bolted away a few paces.

As the wraith turned around, Amaya got the cold sense of dread knowing that Tristan was the real target for the wraith, its glowing ember eyes fixing on him whilst the face twisted into loathing. It turned towards Amaya, snarling as it pointed to her. "A life for a life!" Its voice breathed and Amaya instantly darted forwards.

"No!" She flung herself forwards as Tristan stood, tackling him to the ground once more and they rolled down the slope as the wraith struck at the air where he had been standing with a shadowy blade, shrieking again in rage and both Amaya and Tristan called out in pain, holding their hands close to their ears as Amaya slowly opened her eyes.

The hawk swooped down and screeched, causing terror to sweep through the wraith as it darted back slightly but when the wraith recovered and swept its blade at the hawk, the bird flew out of reach. As the wraith shot towards them Tristan flipped Amaya onto her back, rising up to shield her with his body but Amaya lifted her knife, preparing to slash at the wraith and when the light danced on the polished blade, it shone into the wraith's face and the creature screamed in pain, twisting in agony as the light burned a hole into its face. Amaya gasped and Tristan looked around, seeing what was happening.

He drew back and pulled a knife from his boot, tilting it towards the light to copy what Amaya had discovered repelled the creature. Bright light. In the shelter of the trees, everything was shaded but as the second beam of light struck its body through the chest, the wraith disappeared into thin air, only the echo of its shriek resonating around them as Amaya trembled, gasping for air as she recovered from the fear and shock.

"Are you hurt?" Tristan demanded, turning back to her and Amaya shook her head before paling slightly, glancing to how Tristan was sat straddling her waist before blushing slightly, looking away. Tristan leaned over her, placing one hand into the ground as he gently turned her face to meet his. "Are you sure?" She nodded her head again, locking her eyes with his and instantly, she went still.

She closed her mouth as Tristan's eyes flickered over her face, concern warming their depths as slowly he moved closer, exhaling softly. When they felt the ground begin to tremble with the beating of horse hooves into the earth, he grunted gruffly then reared back, grabbing Amaya's wrists to pull her to her feet then walked away, going to his horse to calm him down.

Amaya lowered her head then looked to Arluin who was trembling. A soft gasped escaped her lips and she buried her face into his neck, holding him tightly as she whispered soft words of comfort to him, gradually calming him down.

The silence was agonising so when the knights burst through the trees, Amaya was glad for their company. "What happened?" Arthur demanded with worry, looking to the scene. He saw the buck, the sweaty horses, Tristan and Amaya but could not piece together what had caused the alarm to be raised.

"We're alright." Amaya assured them all first as Galahad moved forwards. "The buck just attacked."

"It attacked?" Bors repeated in bewilderment then laughed. "I bet that'll be some tough meat there." Amaya nodded her head, looking down to the ground as Arthur dismounted and came to stand before her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We heard screaming, was that you?" She looked up and smirked.

"No, that would have been Tristan." They all laughed at her humour, relaxing and did not ask any further questions. The large buck was strapped to Bors's horse and he rode with Amaya back to the hunting party which had gathered in the clearing once more, the ladies laughing as they gathered wildflowers and men sang love songs to them, charming them until they were breathless and flustered.

Still slightly worn out from the terror Amaya had felt when facing the wraith she was unsure whether or not she would be able to support her weight if she dismounted, not trusting her knees to stand firm. With a sigh she shook her head and leaned forwards, slipping her feet free then dismounted regardless. Sure enough the trembling she could not shake spread through her and she lunged for Arluin's saddle to take a grip but strong hands went to her waist and a solid chest allowed her back to rest against it. "We need to talk about what really happened." Tristan said to her in a low voice, grabbing her hand and placing it firmly on Arluin's saddle so that she could grip onto it. "If you can get away from the others at the next venture, I'll find you."

Nodding her head once Amaya focussed her eyes forwards, drawing herself up as Tristan pulled back then stalked away to see to his horse. "Come now my beloved, I am sorry I rode you into danger we did not expect." Amaya whispered to Arluin who instantly pressed his nose into her hand, seeking her comfort which she readily gave. She was about to lead him away when a flower appeared in front of her face, making her start in surprise at the violet that was being presented to her.

"For the lovely lady of the hunt." Amaya frowned then looked to the young man who was smiling handsomely at her, his grey eyes fixing on her boldly. At a loss for words Amaya took the small gift with a nod of her head. "My name is…"

"Lord William Percy, son of Lord Edmund Percy, Duke of Warwickshire." Amaya answered for him and he arched an eyebrow, obviously pleased. "I know of you, you pronounce your titles proudly and often."

"I would like to know more of you, my lady." He said as his eyes slowly wandered over her farm. "Such a treasure like you should not be locked away in a chest."

"I am not locked away. I go where I will." She answered then looked to Arluin. "Now if you will please excuse me, I must see to my horse. He is greatly distressed." The cocksure man looked to the horse and pursed his lips.

"Of course. Such a beast requires attention, I should think. Why would you ride him? Surely there are many prettier mares with lovely long manes for you to ride like the ones over there." He gestured with his hand then smiled. "Perhaps I should buy one for you?"

"No." Amaya told him firmly. "My horse is my own, I require no other." The lord blinked in surprise at her sharp tone but brushed it aside as she looked at him coolly. So that was her game? Alright. He could play by her rules. For now.

"Whatever my lady desires." He bowed low to her then stepped out of the way. Amaya followed his direction before looking to the flower in her fingers, twirling it once before dropping it to the floor and walking away. Tristan released his grip on his dagger, smirking as he watched the intended gift drift to the floor.


	38. The Hunt Part II

Deciding to leave Arluin behind Amaya slipped into the woods alone, hunting on foot as she followed Tristan's hawk. The bird stopped at a tree, waited for Amaya to get closer before gliding to the next and waiting again. Amaya jogged, finding it easier to move in the large skirt than she used to.

Glancing up to the hawk she watched as it suddenly halted and lifted its wings, poised to signal so Amaya stopped and crept slowly forwards. Lowering her stance, Amaya crept towards the bushes then slowly reached out for a stone on the ground, lifting it silently before throwing it. The moment the stone had left her hand she had an arrow pulled back and ready to shoot.

Startled by the loud thud pheasants flew from their hiding place, cawing in fear and Amaya shot down three before they had all flown off but out of nowhere, a fourth arrow shot through the breast of another bird and it dropped heavily to the ground.

Amaya quickly turned her head, knowing that Tristan was close by. "Hawk, help me find them?" Amaya asked and the hawk answered when she clucked her tongue, flying down with sharp eyes before dropping and landing in the bushes, signalling where the first shot had found its mark.

Together they gathered the three birds but when Amaya turned around, her chest collided with Tristan's and she gasped, dropping everything in her hands as she jumped violently, going to shield her face before she realised who it was. "Tristan!" The scout said nothing, understanding why she was jumpy.

"Speak." He commanded and her eyes narrowed slightly but she did not argue with him.

"I know no more than you do. It attacked me first." Amaya said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "But it went after you when you came, why did it want to kill you and not me?" Amaya frowned in thought then her eyes widened. "It _let_ me call for help. It wanted you to come." She pointed to him and Tristan blinked. " _You_ were the real target. Why? What have you done?"

"I don't know, do I?" He snapped, growling slightly. "All I know was that someone was screaming and was calling for aid. The next thing I know this shade throws me from my horse." Amaya took a step back and turned away from him, looking ahead as she took deep breaths, trying to think of why someone would use black magic to create a wraith then use it to kill Tristan with Amaya as a witness.

"A life for a life." She murmured and the scout frowned. "That's what it said to me. A life for a life." Suddenly Amaya dropped down to the ground, letting her bow fall to the floor as she gripped her head in her hands and growled. "Why is everything so…?" She jerked her fist and pummelled the ground in anger, wishing she had the answers. "Complicated." She finished with a sigh, leaning back into the broad trunk of the oak tree as she closed her eyes.

She could feel Tristan watching her and although it made her uncomfortable, she ignored the tight not in her belly to try and smooth her mind over. "Maya." He spoke her name softly and she sensed him shift closer then crouch beside her. Turning her head, Amaya looked at him. Tristan sighed, not knowing what to say. He now wished he had even a tiny slither of the skills that Lancelot had with women, then all of this would be so much easier. He did not want to hurt her, so he had kept his distance but he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep away. "Be careful of those men." He jerked his chin back the way they had come. "They only want one thing of you."

"Like you?" She answered back bitterly and instantly she regretted her words. Enough so that she tore herself away from him and walked a few steps away.

"No." He growled after her, grabbing her arm and pulling the woman back around to face him. "Not like me."

"Prove it." She hissed at him, anger sparking in her chest. "I've given you long enough to think, Tristan. How much longer do you expect me to wait?" Finally finished with waiting around for him to make up his mind, Amaya tore her arm free. "I'm done waiting, scout, which means you are now out of time." She folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin, eyes blazing boldly. "I am not going to let you hurt me anymore." Tristan flinched slightly. He'd been hurting her all this time? Why had she not told him? Then with a pang he realised. Because she knew that admitting it would in turn hurt him. Slowly, he began to realise that he could never be worthy of her, that she deserved so much more than he had to offer.

He did not trust his voice, he felt this throat crack inside and he did not want to seem weak so he turned away from her slowly, fixing his eyes to the ground. "Even now, you cannot look at me. Damn you Tristan, face me like a man!" She commanded him and he growled sharply in warning. "No more hiding, no more silence. I want you to face me and tell me what you seem too afraid to say. Go on. Say it." She grabbed his shoulder and tore him around to face her. "Say it!"

"Leave me be!" He suddenly snapped, his voice raising to a volume Amaya had never heard it reach before. It was not a shout but it was not his usual quiet murmur either. "I want nothing more to do with you, woman." She flinched inwardly but the words only made her face harden further as she took the bluntness as she deserved. "Go, go find yourself a new man to dress you up and exhibit to the world. Find someone who can charm you and speak the right words at the right moments. Just leave me to be alone!" Amaya's face slowly fell until it was placid and void of all emotion. Tristan could not take this, he would rather she cried or better, shouted at him in rage.

This silence was deathly, it frightened him slightly and he wanted it to end. His hawk chirped nervously but neither adult looked to her, still focusing on one another. "So, this is it." She murmured calmly and Tristan struggled to keep himself composed, breathing deeply at the sudden serene calmness that overtook her. "Perhaps I was wrong about you Tristan but you have definitely taught me one thing. A lesson I shall value for the rest of my life." His eyes dropped but she clucked her tongue and flicked his chin, surprising him as she mocked his habit of him doing the same thing to her. "You have taught me that men cannot be trusted with my heart. All of you, whenever I have tried, only seem to want to break it. Do I seem that fragile to you? Did you really think that I was so weak as to let you crush me?" Tristan said nothing but saw a lifetime of pain and heartache flash through her eyes, unveiled and freely showing. "Well, no more. I obviously have no sense in these matters, my head is only good for two things. Work and battle." Turning around Amaya swiped her kills and her bow from the ground, walking away but stopped and turned her head back to Tristan.

"Thank you for the time you did give me, Tristan." She told him, raising her head proudly but commanded herself to be civil. "I hope one day we can put all that happened behind us and we can one day entertain the notion of being simple friends." With that, she was gone.

Gone. He had lost her. Lost her because he was not good enough. How could he have dragged her into this in the first place? Why had he let himself run away from the strict rules he had set himself all those years ago.

Yet the way she had treated him, with maturity and respect, threatened to break Tristan. No woman had ever reacted like that before. She did not even slap him. Touching his face gingerly Tristan remembered all the times she had caressed his features and suddenly yearned for her touch once more.

Amaya fought with herself to remain calm. She was better than this, she would not break. It was high time she learned her lesson. She should have learned the first time, she should have known the second and now finally, she should have guessed the third. Amaya continued her walk, taking deep breaths and had not gone far when she heard voices. One she did not know but the other was Arthur's.

"Stay your blade, this is an unfair challenge and you shall reap no honour from it." Arthur was saying so Amaya drew back an arrow and slipped forwards, leaving her game in the open knot of a tree to hide in a cluster of bushes. "When you are so preparedly dressed and I only wear my riding and hunting attire." Arthur did not have his sword with him, only a bow which he had used to shoot a single arrow into a stag which lay at his feet, his quiver now empty. Amaya remained hidden, not wanting to give her position away as if Arthur believed her to be in danger, he would put himself within the path to protect her no doubt and she needed a clear shot, which she had. "What is it you want, Sir Gromer?"

"Not land or gold, I have plenty apiece if that is what you are thinking." The brutish man declared with a low growl and Amaya felt like she should recognise the man. He had a shaved head and a prominent brow that cast a deep shadow over his wolfish eyes. "You banished me from your table when I committed no crime, now I demand justice!" He paused then mock snarled, baring his long teeth like a wild animal. "But I shall grant myself a chance to win back my honour that you stole from me. Answer me this riddle, which I shall give you a week to think over but you must swear to me that you will return to me as you are, with none of your knights for you to cower behind. If by this time you cannot answer my riddle, no man may object to my taking your life and my honour back with it. However, should you answer the riddle correctly, then I shall spare your life."

Arthur lifted his head, frowning slightly before nodding. "I swear on my honour that I shall be back here in one week, at this very hour to answer your riddle. I shall be alone and dressed as I am."

"Good." Sir Gromer glanced around the small cluster of trees, frowning slightly before he broke out into a sickening grin. "Then here is your riddle. What is it that women desire, above all else?" Arthur blinked in surprise. He had expected the riddle to be more complex however he did not question the ex-knight as he growled then slipped through the trees. The moment he was gone, Amaya appeared.

"Maya!" Arthur blinked in surprise. "How long where you there?"

"Long enough. I guessed you would not want me to simply lay waste to him." Amaya said to him. "So I did not move unless he had attacked, then I would have revealed myself."

"Once again Amaya, I am in your debt. However I am now in need of your assistance. What is the answer? I have not the faintest clue." Amaya smiled.

"Nor I but do not despair, there are plenty of women in the court and city to ask. We shall gather their answers and see which ones are the most likely." Arthur relaxed a little, comforted that he had his God sent angel at his side to soothe his mind.

"But what would you have answered?" Amaya paused, thinking for a moment.

"I am not sure. I am content with all I have, what more could I possibly want? I'm afraid your answer does not lie with me, Arthur." She sighed though secretly, she knew what she herself desired. She wanted to be loved, unquestioningly, boundlessly for the woman she was and not seen as just a maid to lay, break then cast aside. However, it may not be the answer to the riddle as not every woman would feel the same.

Placing her hand on Arthur's shoulder she nodded to his horn. "We had best explain your new situation to the others." Arthur sighed then blew sharply on his horn, bringing everyone to him so that they could puzzle over the riddle together.


	39. Riddles of an Old Woad

"What exactly happened, Arthur?" Amaya asked as she rode beside the king who was frowning in thought."

"He was a knight in training, full of promise and skill, especially with a bow. He could almost match Tristan." Arthur replied with a deep sigh. "But when I knighted him, his true colours began to show. He slaughtered an entire village up north and threatened to break our ties with the Woads until we subdued him. Before he could be executed for his crimes, he somehow escaped prison and today was the first I have seen of him in nearly a year." Arthur explained, looking to her. "He is well hidden, wherever he is."

"How fortunate for him." She muttered. "If father had not raised me to have honour, I would have cut his foul tongue from his mouth then stuffed it down his throat for him to choke." He chuckled at her softly, a small smile touching his forlorn features. "Do not worry so much, Arthur. Even if you do not have the answer, I shall not let him kill you. After all." She gave a wicked grin. "He said to not bring _knights_ with you." Arthur laughed aloud, brightening as he saw the perfect loophole in Gromer's pact.

"What would I do without you, you rascal?" Arthur questioned. "It seems God has been good to bless us with your existence in our lives." She snorted.

"It doesn't take much intelligence to think like I do. I am blunt and to the point." She replied simply then felt Arluin tug on his reins, snorting whilst turning his head to the trees. Amaya looked up and saw Tristan canter by, scouting the road ahead and with a pang her eyes followed him briefly before she looked away. The confrontation left her feeling no better but somehow, she did not feel any worse. She supposed that she would simply just have to get used to it.

The moment they returned Lucan ran up to Amaya and Dagonet, pausing and looking between the two, wondering who to greet first so they both swept forwards and hugged him, Dagonet throwing the boy up into the air and Amaya caught him, tickling his waist before she kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Wow! You caught so much!" Lucan stared then leaped out of Amaya's arms. "I'll have to help Vanora, she'll want all those birds plucked soon!" Then he was off again, racing towards the kitchens with Dagonet chuckling after him.

"He is growing up too fast." Dagonet mused softly and Amaya sighed.

"He'll always be your son, Dag, so don't worry." She touched his arm as she led Arluin around and to a field after she had untacked him, letting him get some fresh air and join the other geldings so that he spent good time with other horses. In four days the arena would have been turned into a jousting arena which would kick start the events of the three day tournament.

It would be the perfect opportunity to ask more women what they desired above anything else though Amaya was not certain it was the right tactic. What they needed to know was what _all_ women desired, not the one woman in particular.

"Maya! Why the pensive face? You looked to have a good hunt!" Instantly Amaya smiled at Maia's bright and bubbly tone, the fair lady gracefully descending the steps with her pink skirts bunched up in her fingers as she then stopped to smile before Amaya.

"Mai, what do women desire above all other things?" Amaya asked and the younger woman blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Amaya then explained everything that had happened and Maia gasped once she had finished, clapping her hand to her mouth then looked to Arthur who was speaking intently to Guinevere. "Oh no! Well, oh um…I suppose…oh I don't know. Beauty? Most women desire to be beautiful. Or maybe love?" Amaya blinked slightly to hide her flinch. "There are just so many possibilities! Oh what are we to do?"

"I will need your help, Mai." Amaya murmured calmly and the warm tone soothed Maia greatly. "Ask any woman you meet the same question, from courtier to maid to the villagers on the street. We shall find the right answer, it has to be something inconspicuous that we will not know until we have found it."

"Maya." Percival's voice called and Amaya turned, giving him a smile of greeting.

"Percival, how did your tutoring go? Were your class respectful?" He groaned in answer, rubbing his face wearily with his hand.

"Children are not my strong point." He answered and Maia giggled.

"No, they are a little bit of a handful." She agreed. "If you change the tuition to be more like a game for them, they tend to be more responsive. It worked for Galahad, it should work for you." He blinked at her then bowed his head gratefully.

"Thank you, Lady Maia." She smiled.

"Glad to help. If you would excuse me, there is a knight I have a token for." She shot Amaya a bright smile before running to Galahad who beamed when he saw her, lifting her up into his arms and spinning as she laughed, reaching down to kiss him. Amaya smiled, happy for them.

"She grows brighter and brighter every day." She murmured thoughtfully, watching them a moment before looking back to Percival, his blond hair turning golden in the sun. "Was there something you needed me for?" He nodded his head.

"A message came for you. It is from the Woad leader Merlin. He wishes to speak with you." Amaya blinked then frowned. Instantly Percival blushed. "I did not intend to pry, or at least I did but only because I knew you could not read. I thought it would be easier to simply tell you the message."

"No, it's not that. Did he say why he wanted to meet me? Are you sure he did not say Arthur?"

"Your name was written. He wants to meet with you now. As soon as you can get to the woods." Amaya groaned. All she wanted to do was rest. "He said it was urgent." Nodding her head Amaya turned and was about to walk back to the stables when Galahad led his horse to her.

"Here, take Carlo. I need to stay here to teach my little devils but I'm sure Gawain, Bors and Dagonet will go with you."

"Merlin also said he wanted you to go alone." Galahad's head whipped around to face Percival who drew the letter from his belt and held it out to Galahad who snatched it and read it through several times.

"Alone?"

"Come now little wolf, it's not like I haven't done so before. I have my bow and a quiver, I shall be perfectly safe and Carlo won't let anything happen to me. Will you boy?" The horse snorted and Amaya smiled. "See?"

"But still, I don't trust those Woads." He said slowly and this time, Amaya smacked him up the head.

"They came to your aid twice in battle, may I remind you!" She snapped, grabbing the saddle and hoisting herself up then adjusted the stirrups and girth, taking up Carlo's reins. "You should be more trusting towards your allies, little wolf." He shrugged.

"I don't trust anyone with my sister. Are you sure you do not mind going alone? I'm sure Tristan would follow, you won't even see him and neither would the Woads." Tristan looked up at the sound of his name being spoken.

"What's this?" He asked nonchalantly, refraining from looking at Amaya.

"Merlin has asked Maya to meet him in the woods. Alone." Galahad answered with half a whine to his tone. Tristan looked away and shrugged.

"So?"

"So? So? So anything could happen! There are wolves and bandits out there!" Tristan did not answer for a moment before sighing and turning to face them.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes!" Galahad answered.

"No." Amaya snapped, shooting her brother a look. "I can take care of myself." With a firm tap of her heels Carlo cantered forwards, his pale mane streaking behind him as Amaya sped through onto the streets, leaving the others behind her. The moment she was gone, Galahad turned to Tristan but the scout growled.

"You heard her, pup."

"Damn you Tristan!" Galahad scowled, striding over. "I don't care what's happened between you and my sister, you just better be grateful that I don't flay your skin right now after what you put her through. There's something wrong, however. When I saw her by that buck she had shot, something had terrified her which means, something dangerous is in the woods. Now you get back onto that mule of yours and follow her!" Tristan glared at the pup, his fingers itching to choke him so instead he shoved the boy away and swung up onto his horse.

"Fine." He spat like a furious cat then cantered after Amaya, following her into the forest but kept a good distance behind her. Amaya was not sure if Tristan would follow or not, knowing Galahad he would probably force the scout to chase after her so she put as much distance between herself and the city as she could, riding into the trees before waiting.

She rode up the path but when she turned the corner, Amaya came face to face with the mystical man who touched his chest and bowed his head to her, so she returned the gesture. "The scout will not be far behind me." She warned him. "They worry for my safe keeping."

"Understandable." He answered in his soft, brittle voice. "Come, my warriors shall cover our tracks." He led her into the trees and Amaya turned Carlo to follow, watching the warlock closely. He led her further into the trees until the path was long gone from sight and they sat before a pool of water which Amaya did not know was there.

"Come, sit." He invited so Amaya tied Carlo up, loosened his girth then joined Merlin beside the water. "I know of the wraith. I felt its presence." Amaya shuddered, the fear returning to her swiftly before she shoved it aside. "But it did not kill you like it was meant to."

"No. It was harmed by the light that I shone off my blade by chance. Tristan and I destroyed it that way." Merlin nodded.

"She was a fool to try something in the light, her powers are weakened by the sun." Merlin muttered under his breath before sighing. "I will tell you of who sent that wraith and why. Are you ready to hear?" Amaya nodded her head, placing her hands in her lap. "It was Morgana who sent it to kill the scout, Sir Tristan, in payment for the lover you took from her. Lazarus." Amaya did not react and Merlin was surprised how not even a twitch or a blink touched her features.

"Tristan is not my lover." Amaya spoke finally. "So why would she choose to try and kill him?"

"Because you care for him. Love him even, though you dare no longer admit it." How much did this ancient prune know? He chuckled. "Morgana is not the only one with magic, though hers is as black and twisted as her soul. She is Arthur's half-sister by the father, Uther. Her mother was an Irish noble woman, the wife of an Irish rebel that Uther sieged at his castle. He took her as the spoils of war and left her with child. Morgana." Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"I knew there was something off about her." She growled sharply as Merlin then continued.

"Her mother, who is now dead, was driven mad with rage. She sacrificed her blood for power and with it, came great terror. She taught her daughter all that she knew of dark magic and Morgana's magic now surpasses that of her mother. Her lust for blood, however, has not diminished. Morgana was raised with a hatred for her father and his family. She will take the kingdom, take it and burn it before Arthur's eyes before killing him."

"No, I shall not let that happen." Amaya decided firmly, clenching her fists tightly. "I shall kill her before I allow such a thing to pass."

"I admire your courage but you will be going up against magic with only steel. You have no chance of defeating her." Merlin said but Amaya was not ready to lose hope.

"You could fight her. You have magic, do you not?" He chuckled.

"Old magic, I no longer have the strength within me to fight. Magic comes at a great price when for the light, it requires a sacrifice and more often than not, it is the wielder's strength." He touched a finger into the pool then pressed the tip of the dampened skin to her brow, making Amaya blink in confusion but she did not pull away. "Watching you fight and lead such a small army against hundreds, I saw a strength greater than any which I have ever seen before. Greater still than Arthur. This is why I have chosen you to now take over my legacy."

"Your legacy? What do you mean?" Amaya frowned.

"To my people, I am Merlin. To other warlocks, druids, witches, sorceresses and priestesses, I am Emrys. Now that I am old, it is time that I give my powers to someone who can use them for the good and I see no better successor than you." He paused, chuckling. "Initially, I would have chosen either Guinevere or Arthur but you, you surpass them in all ways."

"I am just a maid." Merlin shook his head.

"Not anymore. Trust me, Amaya, this is the only way that you will be able to defeat Morgana. To fight the darkness, there must also be light and your light shines from you even now as a beacon. I know that you will surpass her also. It is time for me to move on, but Emrys must remain." Amaya stared at the Woad, completely in shock.

"You must be mistaken. I cannot accept such a role or even such an honour. I am nobody, I can't…"

"Do not speak with the voice of others." He cut across her. "In time, you will only hear their whispers and not the sound of your own thoughts. Step away from how others see you, allow yourself to become whom you wish to be. Now," he reached forwards and took Amaya's hands gently in his own. "Do you wish to defeat Morgana?" And wipe that smug little smirk she always wore off her face? Of course Amaya did.

"Yes." She answered boldly and Merlin smiled.

"Then close your eyes and let go of all feeling." Amaya did as he ordered, letting her mind float away from her and without warning, she felt a tingling run up her fingers and arms. The heat spread up to her chest and Amaya gasped as it struck her heart like a lightning bolt, setting it into a speed she did not think possible, causing a bright whiteness to flash before her eyes as power suddenly surged through her body.

It felt irresistible but at the same time, Amaya wanted to shove it away. Too much power was dangerous. It could cause more harm than good, she did not want to hurt anyone but then all at once, the raw electricity faded away into a warm glow, the light spreading across Amaya's body as she sighed and shuddered, letting the peace wash over her.

When she opened her eyes, her skin was glowing like she were a lantern of white fire, the flames dancing across her skin before sinking deep into her, bringing her eternal warmth. Her heart felt lighter and the heaviness she had felt in her chest was chased away, leaving only peace and serenity as she looked into Merlin's eyes. He sighed.

"It now feels cold." He murmured and Amaya instantly pulled off her cloak and placed it around him, frowning in concern. A man of his age needed to be kept warm at all times for fear of him becoming ill. Merlin patted her cheek gently then asked her to help him stand. "Now I really know, how it feels to be old." He sighed, moving a lot slower than he had been before, reaching out for his staff which Amaya pressed into his hands, giving him support. "Light magic, cannot be used to harm the innocent, which are all those without magic." Merlin explained to her as he began to walk. "Unlike dark magic, you will sometimes find it hard to control so you must keep your temper."

"I shall try." She promised him softly though she could not think how she could ever be angry again, not with the peace that flooded through her right now. Her skin had stopped glowing and she was once again normal, though she felt entirely different. Stronger, less weary and she felt as if there was _nothing_ on this earth that she could not do.

"There is nothing that I can teach you, you must evolve your magic on your own. The more you progress, the stronger it will become and the less demand there will be on your strength. Be careful, however. The common folk do not like things they cannot understand."

"You mean the court?" Merlin nodded his head as they reached Carlo so Amaya untied him then helped Merlin along once more, her other hand holding onto the reins as they returned to the path.

"Do not fear you powers, Amaya, they will protect you. Learn them, feel them, let them guide you down your path and if ever you should need to ask something, you know where to find us." Merlin stopped at the side of the road and Amaya only let go of him when another Woad warrior stepped forwards and helped support the old man's weight. As Amaya swung up, she pulled Carlo around to face them.

"There is one question I need to ask. Since you are wise and know many question, I wondered if you knew the answer to the riddle of what all women desire most of all." Amaya said, looking to Merlin who frowned.

"I cannot say. The heart of a woman is as intricate as a spider web. None are the same and each desires something different." He shook his head. "I cannot answer, I am sorry." Nodding her head Amaya gave a confident smile.

"I shall not fail." She declared proudly, lifting her chin. "I shall defeat Morgana." Merlin lifted a hand in blessing.

"Go with the goodwill of all those who look up to you. May you lead well and guide Arthur down the right path, even when his night seems darkest." Amaya bowed her head then looked to the road, wondering where Tristan was. "We shall send him back, do not fear." Nodding her head Amaya turned and rode home, wondering exactly what she was going to tell everyone.


	40. Ragnell

"Go on, try something." Galahad pressed her, frowning.

"I don't believe you. Magic? I thought that was only in myth." Daniel rolled his eyes so Amaya narrowed her eyes at him, biting her lip as she concentrated before opening her palm and exhaled, letting peace wash through her.

She felt life grow in her hand as she visualised a white rose, letting it grow and grow as warmth spread through her body. When she heard everybody gasp, she knew it was working and sure enough, when she opened her eyes, a rose was blooming to life in her hands. She grew out the stem then turned to Maia, who had her jaw hanging wide open and presented it to her. Suddenly she beamed, taking it with a perfect curtsey and held onto it, smelling the soft fragrance.

"Believe me now?" Amaya question, leaning one hand on the table as the other rested on her hip. Daniel gulped then lifted his hands in surrender.

"Have I ever told you how insanely attractive you are?" She chuckled.

"Perhaps once or twice." She said then looked to Arthur who was also wide eyed. Amaya had held back no secrets save for the details of Morgana. She did not want to weigh the heaviness of another threat on them so soon after having defeated a previous enemy. They needed to enjoy living in the moment and not worry for the future. Only Guinevere was missing from their numbers as Amaya had asked each knight and Maia to the round chamber personally, though they had mostly been found in the same place so it had not been difficult to round them up.

"Are you sure you cannot harm an innocent?" Amaya shrugged.

"I'm willing to try. Any volunteers?" Everyone stepped back and she smiled wickedly. "Merlin said the magic has no harming effect on the innocent, non-magic users and I trust his word. I am not a threat, Arthur, merely the new Emrys."

"Emrys?" Percival frowned. "I have heard that name. However I thought that warlock lived hundreds of years ago." Amaya ran her fingers through her hair, pulling her curls back from her face.

"He also said it was a legacy, it must have been passed down from generation to generation since the birth of magic." Amaya looked to her fingers and frowned as they glowed slightly before going back to their normal state. "I…I feel like I am dreaming." She looked up suddenly with wide eyes. "You do not think me a freak, do you?"

"No!" Galahad instantly retorted. "A little crazy perhaps."

"Absolutely insane." Bors agreed.

"Completely mad." Gawain added then Ector grinned.

"Who else would think to throw dung at someone they didn't like?" A hearty laugh shot around the table and Amaya relaxed, pulling up a chair to sit down as she began to feel tired.

"Are you in control, Maya, it is not going to hurt you is it?" Arthur asked with concern and she looked up at him honestly.

"I do not know. Merlin told me there was always a price to pay for magic, it will drain me if I am not careful." She explained. "So in theory, if I push myself too far then it is likely that I could kill myself." There was a dead silence and she glanced around. "However, such a thing is unlikely."

"Maya, why did you not think this through?" Galahad demanded but before he could continue, Amaya lifted a hand to silence him.

"My decisions are not yours to monitor, Galahad." She told him sternly. "I am a grown woman prone to making her own mistakes however Merlin chose me as his successor and I did not question his wisdom. If he thought me worthy then I am going to prove him right, in whatever way I can." Amaya rose to her feet and looked out to everyone present, which was all of the knights, Arthur and Guinevere. "I am telling no others about my new gift, this is to stay between us and us alone. Out of everyone, you are the ones I trust most and now, I am placing my life in your hands." They all shifted uncomfortably but nodded their heads. Dagonet was the first to speak.

"Your secret shall travel to our graves, Maya. You have my word of honour none shall hear of your gift from me." She smiled softly to him gratefully then looked to each knight as they said the same. Maia took her hand.

"And you have my word too, though I am no knight, my honour is just as strong. Not a whisper shall pass my lips, Maya. I promise." In answer Amaya leaned forwards and touched her lips to Maia's brow, smiling as she then rested her forehead against the place she had kissed.

"Thank you Mai." Maia nodded her head with a smile then tilted her head to the side.

"You are so warm, warmer than usual!" Maia instantly pressed her hand to Amaya's brow. "Do you have a fever?" Before Dagonet could rise to his feet Amaya shook her head.

"No, it is the magic." Amaya explained about the fire and Maia instantly cuddled closer, giggling.

"I am going to enjoy hugging you even more now." Amaya smiled, brushing her hand across Maia's loose hair which drifted down her back in long locks of spun gold. Amaya gazed out to each of the knights but forced herself not to linger on Tristan. A small ache settled in her chest but she found it was easier to ignore if she focussed elsewhere, which at the moment was Maia.

"Well, should you ever need our help do not be afraid to seek it." Arthur said to her. "I trusted Merlin and now, as his legacy, I shall trust this magic which is inside you." He gave her a warm smile. "Do not hesitate to ask for anything."

"I shall remember, Arthur." Amaya assured him then looked out the window, her eyes widening. "Oh! I have to go."

"Where?" Kay asked with a frown. "Where could you need to go at this time in the afternoon? The shops will be closing soon." She shot him a look.

"Exactly, I need to order some custom armour to be made. I do not wish to repeat the events last time I was in battle." Arthur blinked in shock.

"But we are no longer at war." Amaya sighed, pausing at the door to look back.

"There will be other threats, Arthur, and I want to be ready and suitably equipped for them." She explained.

"Can't you just magic yourself up some armour?" Galahad asked and she glared at him, her hands glowing as she clapped her hands and the legs of Galahad's chair suddenly gave way, sprawling him to the floor as everyone burst into laughter, including Maia, who arguably laughed the hardest of all.

* * *

Sitting cross legged on the floor Amaya clenched her hands into fists then released, repeating the motion again as she breathed deeply, releasing the stress from her arms and slowly, the picture in her mind came alive. Tiny balls of white lights began to rise from her palms, twinkling like tiny stars as they rose up and floated around her face, brightening the darkness and Amaya smiled, cutting off the magic so that they dissolved into fine silver dust. This time Amaya found it easier to summon the orbs until finally, she was doing it effortlessly, filling her room with the glowing lights as she giggled to herself, smiling before swirling them around her, summoning them to her hands where they gathered into one giant star and its warmth spread through Amaya's hands, the light bright but unpainful to look at.

When she heard someone she crushed her hands together, dispelling the orb then quickly slipped into bed, thinking it to be one of the maids come to check on her. Arthur had since refused to allow her to go back to her maid duties after the battle. She was now a fully recognised lady of the court and she had new rooms to fit her status, though she did beg Arthur to give her the simplest room he could.

Someone stopped outside her door and Amaya watched the shadow from under her door, frowning slightly before her hand slowly slipped towards the dagger that she kept under her pillow for protection. The shadow shifted as if listening at her door before moving off. Probably just Galahad.

Sighing deeply Amaya slept until the morning, for once sleeping in late as her body demanded rest. When it got to noon, Maia came searching for her. "Maya! It's nearly noontime." Maia gasped, shaking the woman awake and she groaned.

"What? Really?" Amaya sprang to her feet, quickly washing her face and hands before throwing open her cupboard. Her shoulders sagged. She had forgotten that Vanora had filled her closet with court dresses. She had intended to go to town today but she did not want to go looking like she was meant to be dancing at the feast of kings. Slipping her hand into the wardrobe she flicked through the dresses then smiled when she found three, simple, plain dresses for ordinary wear. Vanora knew her better than she had suspected. One was grey, another brown and the last a faded green so she selected the grey and put it on, tidying up her hair as Maia hummed a tune to herself.

"Can we go riding today? Please?" Maia suddenly asked and Amaya looked around to her.

"If you like, how is Aquila?" Maia giggled.

"As naughty as ever. She managed to snatch all three apples from my satchel the other day without me noticing." Maia tittered her tongue. "You weren't planning on going anywhere were you? The ride can wait if you would prefer." Amaya shook her head.

"I was only going to go into town for a walk but I think a ride will suit me better. Are you ready?" Maia nodded her head, standing already dressed in her daffodil yellow riding dress. The two women walked down to the stables, greeting Jols as they passed then saddled their horses. Amaya led the way, her broader horse pushing a way through the busy streets as the flags were set up for the tournament. She had forgotten, it was tomorrow. How quickly times flies when you are having too much fun practicing magic.

The two women trotted through the fields and into the woods, taking their favourite path down past a stream where they talked. "What colour dress should I wear tomorrow?" Maia wondered. "Perhaps yellow, it is Galahad's favourite colour."

"You do not want to distract him, do you?" Amaya teased with a smile as Maia's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Perhaps my sky blue dress then, it is less conspicuous." Amaya laughed again, shaking her head as she reached out and held Maia's hand.

"I was only jesting, you wear whatever dress you wish, Mai, you will look beautiful all the same." Sighing with relief Amaya began to sing with Mai, joining with the birdsong as they trotted up the winding path then crossed over a stone bridge, following the flower lined path where they could admire each petal to their leisure.

When Amaya looked up however, she saw a hunched figure shuffling towards them. Instantly she frowned. "Lady, can we help you?" Amaya questioned, pulling forwards then stopped before the woman who kept her face covered by a low hood.

"Yes." The voice rasped. "I seek Arthur, the King of Briton." Amaya glanced to Maia as she caught up.

"Oh you poor woman, you look exhausted, why don't you sit down? I have some water you can drink." Maia got down and took the water-skin from her saddle, carrying it over to the woman who sighed with relief as she sat down.

"Have you been walking long?"

"All day and some of the early morning." She answered. Her voice made her sound old but the stature convinced Amaya that she was much younger. She was weary, yes, but her bones were not yet old and she only hunched to keep her face hidden. She wondered why. "Here." Maia held out the water and a hand reached out, the folds slipping back to reveal a pale arm covered in thick warts and welts, making Maia's eyes widen. When a gust of wind tore back the flimsy hood, the woman cried out, dropping the water from her lips and lifted her hands to cover her face as Maia screamed in fear.

Amaya remained expressionless, looking down at the horrific looking woman before dismounting and standing in front of Maia who tried to recover herself. Slowly she bent down, retrieved the water then touched the woman's shoulder, pulling her back into a sitting position. "Drink." She ordered, fixing her eyes on the woman's, which were icy blue and fearful but rimmed with thick, curling lashes.

Slowly the woman drew back her hands and Amaya was careful not to react for fear of insulting the woman, who was obviously very conscious of her admittedly grotesque appearance. She had thick leathery lips, dusted with dark hairs and a plump black wart on her top lip, her crooked and yellowed teeth oversized in her mouth. Her nose was bulbous and oddly shaped with several pussy blisters which also spread down her neck on both sides and at her hairline, the sagging skin making her look even more gruesome but Amaya regarded her evenly, looking into the eyes which admittedly, were very pretty. They had the appearance of shattered ice, shards of different hues of blue that glittered endlessly until they were like twin diamonds.

"What is your name?" Amaya asked her gently as the woman took the drink.

"Lady Ragnell." She whispered in reply, her voice not sounding so hoarse after the drink had quenched her thirst. Amaya sensed dark magic lingering on this woman's skin but not from within her so she frowned.

"Who cursed you?" She gasped so Amaya hastily explained. "I can sense the magic on your skin. It is cloaking your form. Who did it?" She shook her head, the iron grey hair swinging by her face in oily streaks.

"I must not say." Nodding her head, Amaya stood.

"We are returning to Camelot. If you would ride with us, I would be happy to carry you the rest of the way to see Arthur. What is your business?"

"It's the riddle." Instantly Amaya tensed, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"How do you know of the riddle?"

"Please I cannot say. Please, you must trust me, I can help. I know the answer, I must speak with the king in private with his knights. I beg of you." Nodding her head Amaya looked to Maia who was now used to seeing such a hellish face.

"Mount up, we need to see Arthur immediately." Amaya gave Maia the lift she needed to get up into the saddle then did the same for Ragnell, helping her light figure up then she adjusted her hood as Amaya swung up behind her. "Come Arluin, we ride." Amaya clucked her tongue and Maia darted ahead, her mare shooting forwards but Amaya's mount easily kept pace, his faster body thundering back the way they came, passing some merchants which Ragnell instantly turned her face away from to hide her features.

"Is it true you know the answer?"

"Yes." She breathed. "But I do not have much time. Please, you must hasten!" Nodding her head, Amaya called to Maia for a gallop and they both pushed their horses on, shooting towards the castle. When they clattered into the stables, Amaya dismounted then helped Ragnell down who kept her head bowed and her face hidden. Jols frowned.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"A lady in need of aid." Amaya answered. "You know I rarely ask this of you, Jols, but could you…?"

"I shall take care of them. You do what you need." He nodded, taking the reins and Amaya smiled gratefully.

"You wonderful man, Jols, thank you!" Amaya placed an arm around Ragnell's waist and guided her forwards. "Call for the king! Inform him and the knights only that Lady Amaya requests them to meet her in the road table on a matter of urgency!" Amaya called to some passing guards who quickly hurried away to carry the message on.

"Are you hungry? Do you require anything?" Maia asked softly. "I'm sorry I frightened you and I did not mean to hurt your feelings, I do apologise, really, I am so very sorry."

"No, no, it's alright. I did not want to frighten you that is all. I know I am a little…unexpected." Ragnell assured her. "I am not insulted." Maia smiled at her then followed as they climbed the staircase that wound its way up to the round chamber. When they entered, Ragnell gasped at the table. "I've heard stories but…I cannot believe I am seeing the real thing." She stepped out of Amaya's arms and touched the table as the woman drew up a chair.

"Sit, you must be weary from your travelling." Amaya invited. "The knights won't be long, I promise."

"I cannot dally, I have only a few minutes until I have to start racing back home." Ragnell whispered desperately, clinging onto Amaya's arm then drew back her hood to plead with her eyes. "I am going to ask something rather ludicrous but you have to help me, please, I swear it will all turn out alright but you must all trust me!"

"I trust you." Amaya soothed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And the knights trust me and the king trusts my judgement. I see no lies in you, only fear and…determination." She smiled. "You have nothing to fear." The door burst open and Ragnell flinched, jolting violently in her seat and whimpered, lifting her hood to cover her face but it was too late.

"Dear gods above, what sort of hellish creature is that?" Amaya snarled defensively at Daniel as Lancelot drew a sword.

"What demon have you brought here?" He demanded darkly and seeing one of Lancelot's swords in hand, the other knights drew their weapons also.

"Away with your weapons!" Amaya commanded. "This woman is with myself and Maia. We have promised her safety and safety is what she shall receive."

"That is no woman!" Daniel laughed scornfully. "Did you see her face?" Ragnell whimpered again and so Amaya strode around to Daniel and did not hesitate to slap his face as hard as she could. The blow shocked him into silence as she drew herself up to her full height.

"Sit down before I turn you into boar, then we shall see who is the prettier being." Amaya snarled at him and as she pointed, sparks jumped between her fingers, making her entire hand tingle as her heart pulsed with magic.

"Amaya, please remain calm." Arthur soothed and Amaya took a deep breath and the sparks stopped. "Daniel, apologise to the lady." Dumbly he turned around and bowed his head.

"I apologise." Ragnell shifted in her seat but made no comment. Her eyes fell on the last knight to enter and instantly her breath was taken away. He was by far the most handsome, with inquisitive eyes, an intelligent look but a mane of hair that Ragnell longer to lose her fingers into.

"Arthur, she knows the answer to the riddle." Amaya said to him gently, feeling once again calm as weapons were sheathed. "But she will ask for something in return for the correct answer." Arthur's eyes darted to the lady. "Ragnell? Speak your terms, we are listening."

Slowly she lifted her head, taking a deep breath as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat to ensure she had a clear voice when speaking. "I shall give you your answer, Sir King, in return for protection against my brother, Sir Gromer. Marry me to one of your knights so that his will no longer commands me through the law." Everyone stared at her stunned but she clenched her jaw, forcing herself to be brave. "Unless you agree, you go to your death."

"My lady…my knights have their own free will. I could not in good conscience ask them to surrender their freedom by binding themselves into a match that was not of their forging." Arthur spoke kindly to her but his unsaid meaning rang in her ears. She stood abruptly, facing him with cold eyes.

"If I were young and beautiful, you would not hesitate to offer me up to one of your men. This is my only offer, Sir King, take it or face your death for my brother intends to have your life! Because you have so insulted me, I now request that _I_ chose the knight to wed." Her words rang clearly and bounced off the walls until there was finally a long silence.

Slowly Percival stood up. "I shall marry her, my king. In exchange for the answer." Ragnell felt a wave of gratitude towards the knight but she shook her head.

"No." She then pointed to Gawain. "It must be him." Gawain started in surprise, staring at the haggish woman as his mouth fell open and he stammered.

"Me?" Galahad glanced to his brother with pity but only Amaya did not react. She tilted her head to the side then without warning, thrust her hand outwards. A ball of bright light shot towards Ragnell and she gasped as it hit her chest, falling back into her seat and she felt heat spread through her chest.

Amaya grunted, flinching as the curse fought back against her but she powered on, Ragnell going limp as her hood fell back and exposed her face. Slowly the warts and blisters began to disappear, the skin lifting and smoothing until all at once, a dark pulse arced out from within her and Amaya felt the full force slam into her, making her cry out in pain as she was struck, crumbling to the ground and Arthur lunged to catch her, everyone rising to their feet.

Gawain turned his head back to Ragnell, seeing the gruesome features return to their original shape. What had Amaya done? Try to make her more beautiful with magic? Out of chivalry he stepped forwards as the others rushed to Amaya, who was motionless on the floor but they forgot Ragnell, who was also not moving.

"My lady?" Gawain called softly, touching her shoulder and her eyes flew open, staring up at him. She certainly had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. They were very intricate and he could not help but study them closely, looking at each shard of colour before he sighed. "Are you hurt?" He asked and she shook her head.

"What did she do?" Ragnell breathed, touching her chest and Gawain was surprised to hear her voice sounding a little younger, more fruitful and rich. "I feel…warm and strange." Gawain looked over to Amaya, whom Arthur had lifted up into his arms to make her more comfortable and just through the gap of the others, he could see her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Why me?" He asked her softly when he looked back to her. "Why me and not someone else? I do not understand." She gulped, licking her shapeless mouth.

"Because you are here now." She answered then gripped his arm. "Please, I am begging you. I only need someone to claim rights over me greater than my brother. If I were your wife, I would be your property in the eyes of the law. You would not have to touch me or even look at me, I will not speak a word and you may continue to lay with as many other prettier maids as you wish, just please, grant me my freedom from the nightmare I am trapped in." Hearing her pitiful pleas, Gawain sighed. How could he refuse? Besides, Arthur's life was on the line. He had to do this.

Looking back he watched as Amaya stood, rubbing her head as she looked sadly to Ragnell. "I am sorry. I am not yet strong enough to compare." The other knights frowned in confusion but Ragnell understood, carefully rising to her feet.

"Thank you for trying. You have been very kind to me." She glanced to Gawain then looked down dejectedly. "I'm sorry I have wasted your time." As she turned to go Gawain caught her waist, making her gasp at the contact.

"I shall do it." Gawain announced. "For you Arthur and for a lady in need." He gave a weak smile. "Is that not our code of conduct? To help those in need?" Slowly Arthur nodded his head.

"Then we are agreed."

"I have your word?" Ragnell asked suspiciously but her golden haired knight smiled down at her and her heart fluttered in her chest at the handsome look.

"As a knight, my dear." He endeared her! At least he would be good to her, either way the curse ended. At least she would be content with him, even if he could never come to love her. Nodding her head, she turned back to face Arthur.

"Alright you little devil, now keep your side of the bargain." Bors growled at her and she flinched from him but Gawain placed a chivalrous hand on her shoulder to soothe her.

"In payment for your aid, you shall now all know what women desire above all else. Some men say we desire to be beautiful, or that we desire attentions from many men or that we desire to be well wed. In these answers we prove that men know not the truth. What we desire above all else is to have sovereignty, to rule our own lives as we see fit, to not beholden to another." Ragnell lifted her head then lowered it as she sighed, a nervous weight settling on her. Amaya moved around the table, gripping dependently on the backs of the chairs but waved away Galahad's attempt to help her.

She came and stood before Ragnell then lowered her hood but before she could turn her head away, Amaya set an example by kissing the ugly woman's face, smiling softly. "We should all learn to not judge by outward appearances, for they can be deceiving. Equally, a beautiful woman may be ugly and evil inside but when I touched your heart," she pointed to Ragnell's chest where the magic had entered her. "All I could feel was goodness from you." Giving her one last smile, Amaya turned to Arthur. "I shall escort her home."

"No." Galahad shook his head. "You have weakened yourself, Maya, you now need to rest." She scowled at her brother and was about to argue when Gawain stepped forwards.

"I shall escort her." He rested a hand on Amaya's shoulder. "Galahad is right, you tried too much too soon." Scowling Amaya pouted.

"I hate it when you all turn against me." She muttered but nodded her head. "Take good care of her Gawain. Ragnell? Do not worry. The moment the riddle is answered, we shall come riding back for you to take you away from the danger your brother poses you."

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully, tears streaming down her face as she lifted her hood. "Promise you won't let my brother trap me there again? Promise that you will return for me." Amaya threw back her head and laughed.

"You'd better hope he isn't there when I come for you. Or he might find I have turned him into a wild boar for me to hunt down with an arrow."


	41. A New Kind of Demon

Ragnell gripped onto Gawain's belt tightly, biting her lip from time to time as the horse walked calmly along. They had cantered or galloped most of the way but the light was now fading and she needed to get inside before her brother returned from his hunting trip, she could not chance him staying all night in the forest like he sometimes did. "Please Sir Knight, could we go any faster? I am anxious to return home before my absence is noticed."

"Hold on." Gawain told her gently then moved his horse off into a canter, smoothly following the path Ragnell had directed him down. Gawain worried for the woman, his future wife. Though he shuddered at the thought of touching her, he reasoned that it was for Arthur's sake as well as hers. By the sound of it, her brother mistreated her.

"Are you sure you would not rather simply stay in Camelot?" Gawain asked her over his shoulder. "I can protect you still from there."

"No, if he realises that it was I who told you the answer to the riddle then he will kill your king then return for me and punish me too. He cannot know, it is safer that way." Gawain was reluctant to agree but he did not want to argue with her. She knew her brother best, after all.

He remembered Gromer, he had never liked him even when he was the sweet natured man who used to bring sweets back from market for the children. Arthur was blind to everything he had done behind his back. All the ladies he had ruined, the girls had had brutally taken to his bed and Gawain remembered when he had confronted Sir Gromer, all he had received in answer was a sickening smile that seemed too twisted to be human.

When a solitary tower rose into view above the spindly trees, Ragnell tugged on his shirt. "You may stop here." Gawain pulled up his mount then offered her his arm to help her dismount.

"Are you sure of this?" Gawain asked her again and she smiled from under the hood, he flinched away from the carnivorous appearance but she did not notice.

"Thank you, Sir Knight." She said to him softly and when she stroked the horse's neck, he was surprised that his mount did not pull back in fear.

"Gawain. I am called Gawain."

"Ragnell." She answered. "Though if I had friends, I should like them to call me Nell."

"Nell," Gawain started and she smiled once again. He chuckled inwardly. If one day he could see past her face, he would come to like her as a companion. "I shall see you in three days."

"Farewell, until then." She murmured then turned around to dart away, slipping through the trees then he watched as she grabbed onto a linen rope she had fashioned, pulling herself up and Gawain watched in horror as she began to climb the wall, though her feet planted firmly against the side and she scuttled up faster than a spider, slipping through her window then ran up the line.

Satisfied she was safe, Gawain returned home. Everyone was waiting for him as he walked into the entrance and he blinked at them. "What?" Bors shook his head.

"Well, you could always just blow out the candles." Amaya turned and hit him squarely in the arm.

"Hey! How come you slapped me across the face but only punch him on the arm where he has no sense or feeling whatsoever?" Daniel complained and she shot him a look.

"Because you tampered with my temper at the wrong moment with several cruel remarks." She answered simply. "It is not what is on the outside that matters, it is what people are on the inside that shines through as true beauty."

"Amaya is right, we have no right to judge upon appearance. She seemed sweet and kind, perhaps Lady Ragnell will one day become a good friend." Arthur agreed though he still looked at Gawain with pity. His dreams of marrying a beautiful Sarmatian woman were now bitter embers lost on the wind.

"Stop looking at me like that." Gawain snapped. "It is not the end of the world." Lionel cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you see her face?" The knight growled darkly and Amaya threw up her hands.

"Men! Is the outward appearance all you ever notice of a woman?" They all looked to one another before nodding, save for Galahad who drew Maia closer and kissed her neck. She scowled at her brother who smirked at Maia's tiny giggle, her hand combing through Galahad's curls. "I hope you all have a more civil tongue and groomed manners for the final day of tournament, otherwise I shall turn you all into toads and trust me," she growled. "I have been practicing." At her threat, most of them scarpered, running away before they seriously angered Amaya.

Shaking her head she stepped towards Gawain, looking at him softly. "Thank you for what you did." He shrugged.

"It is what a knight is meant to do." He answered then stepped around her, striding away. Amaya closed her eyes, sighing. If only they could have seen what she had, when Amaya's mind was filled with the inner beauty of Ragnell's heart, nothing had been brighter or more utopian as the radiance that had glowed within her. If she could make them see that then perhaps they would be more willing to accept her.

"Maya? Are you coming to the tavern tonight?" Amaya looked to Galahad for a moment before nodding.

"I could use a distraction." She murmured then walked with him and Maia out into the open, where all the other knights save for Gawain had disappeared to. When they entered the already busy tavern, they all cringed.

"Please don't hurt us!" Ector begged. "We'll be good and tell her she's beautiful if that's what you want." Amaya snorted.

"Don't lie. Now, let's drink." Amaya had he usual water but the other men relaxed as they saw her in her usual spirits. After several drinks, Galahad had the nerve to challenge Amaya to a game of daggers, to which she agreed to on the condition that Galahad shove his head into the water barrel outside to awaken his senses a little. When he returned, grinning with dripping wet hair everyone laughed. "Two daggers each, first to strike the knot wins!" Kay called out, pounding his fist on the table. "My money is on Maya."

"No arguments there brother." Lionel grunted, draining his fifth ale before bellowing for another. Amaya allowed Galahad to go first, who had sobered up a little but his aim was poor to say the least. Amaya only had to throw one dagger to it the centre knot, making Galahad groan.

"No fair! Someone distracted me." He glared to Kay who grinned wickedly.

"You find me distracting?"

"No!" Amaya chuckled at her brother's horror struck face but as he went for another drink, she snatched his wrist.

"I don't think so little wolf, you'll need your head in one piece to joust tomorrow. It's an early start, remember?" He groaned, pouted for a moment before nodding his head.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Maia suggested softly, taking his hand. "I can give you my undivided attention then." Perking up, Galahad leaped to his feet and pulled Maia to him, kissing her sweetly as the others all cheered, making Maia blush so Amaya hushed them for her sake until Galahad had swept her away into the night.

"Has the pup taken his mate to bed yet?" Bors asked aloud and Amaya threw an empty mug at his head, hearing it clunk as it connected. "Ow!" Dagonet laughed.

"No he has not, Maia is a lady and an heiress, highly respectable and values her virtue! Unlike the common wench you find in here." Amaya defended her friend boldly, lifting her chin. "If you want to bed a woman of high rank, you'll have to marry them first unless you are an exceptionally good charmer or they are exceedingly dim-witted." She paused. "The latter being most likely." They all snorted, cackling as Amaya sighed then stood. "I think I will rest as well." He touched her brow. "I really did try to do more than I should have today." Dagonet started to rise but she rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling to him. "I'll be alright."

"The streets are still dangerous, Amaya. Men tend to become drunk during tournaments, especially the knight before when wine is cheap at the beginning then becomes more expensive as the night goes on by which time everyone is too past their limit to notice." Dagonet fussed so she kissed his cheek.

"Don't fret, I'm hardly defenceless. Enjoy yourself here and I'll check on Lucan on my way back." Pulling away Amaya started for the castle, slipping in and out of shadows as she pleased whenever drunk groups got too close for comfort. "Hello darlin'…" A voice slurred so Amaya stepped back and watched as the intoxicated man fell forwards, missing her completely to fall flat on his face.

"Very nice to meet you." Amaya said to his snoring form then stepped around him. Just then the hawk swept by and landed on her shoulder, causing Amaya to stop and smile as she looked to the graceful bird. "I'm afraid you've caught me unawares, I have no meat for you. Where is your master? Does he now that you've been sneaking off to see me? Oh the scandal." Amaya murmured, walking on forwards with the bird balancing easily on her shoulder. "He'll have a word or two to say about this I'm sure."

"What if he already knows?" Amaya's entire body stiffened in the street before she slowly turned to face Tristan who was half concealed in the shadows, leaning his shoulder against a wall. "You shouldn't be out alone."

"I am not alone." She replied simply, looking to the hawk. "I am in good company."

"Be serious."

"I am." Returning the sharp tone Amaya frowned. "What are you doing there?"

"Watching the streets, keeping brawls from spreading." Tristan answered simply, glancing up to her and the moment his eyes locked with hers, she felt a wave of unwavering attraction hit her, enough for her to stop breathing to make sure she did not gasp so she hardened her face against the feeling, keeping all expression from her features. "I would like my hawk back."

"Who says she wants to return to you? Perhaps she considers me better company?" She asked blandly, lifting her chin and in answer, Tristan lifted a hand and the hawk spotted the piece of meat he held between his fingers. Her appetite winning her over, the hawk glided to his hand, bell tinkling softly as she wolfed the strip down. "I feed her better." Amaya said nothing, watching him as her body refused to move.

Once his hawk had finished eating he sent her up into the air, stepping forwards as he did so which brought him closer to Amaya. He glanced her over. Maia had said her skin was warmer and he wanted to find out if she was right but knew that such contact was now forbidden, he had lost that right when he had given her up so that she could search for something better but in trying to make things right, Tristan seemed to have only broken her.

He had not meant to, he genuinely believed she would have been better off with someone like Percival, hell, even Daniel but he had destroyed all trust she had with men on the intimate level. It was all he ever seemed to do, destroy things.

"Good luck for your archery contest." Amaya said to him civilly, taking a deep breath to catch up with her beating heart. "I know you will do well." He grunted in reply, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Only well?" She shrugged.

"The only reason you will win is because I am not competing." He smirked slightly, stepping forwards.

"Perhaps you should enter and then we shall see." His voice lowered further and he scolded himself harshly inside. He should not be doing this. It was leading her on, flirtation, it was not allowed! Amaya hung her head then shook it.

"It is not seemly." He frowned.

"That didn't stop you from hammering down an entire army with your boot." A small smile tugged at her lips as she turned her head to the side and regarded him closely.

"The court dislikes me enough as it is, I do not want to add fuel to the fire. Besides, I know my only real competition would be you. Why waste time on an entire tournament when I could challenge you any day I wish?"

"Then perhaps you should do that." Tristan answered, this time keeping the slight playful tone from his voice, looking down at her blankly. "And the winner takes the title of best archer in all of Briton."

"Only a title? Come now Tristan, aren't you even a little more daring?" She smirked up at him, lifting her chin. It felt good to talk with him again, his presence still brought immense peace and comfort to Amaya in a way no other could. It was mainly his voice she enjoyed listening to, its rich tone and heavy accent able to lure any woman closer.

"What would you play for?" Amaya pursed her lips in thought, glancing up to the sky to see the stars.

"How about the loser buys the winner any item they desire, within financial reason." Amaya suggested and inwardly, Tristan sighed. What he desired could not be bought with gold. Finally he nodded his head.

"Deal." He agreed then turned to leave but Amaya spoke his name before she even knew it had left her lips. The scout stopped and turned his piercing look upon her and she sighed, touching her arm with one hand as she lowered her head.

"I was wondering if…you would be willing to teach…teach me how to fletch my own arrows." She said to him then quickly continued. "If this is too soon, I will understand. I just simply do not want to waste your time asking for more arrows when I keep on spoiling and breaking my own."

"Maya." She bit her lip as he spoke her name and he turned to face her properly. "I will teach you." Amaya's eyes lit up and she smiled. Gods, he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed seeing her eyes fill with brightness like that, it had been a while since he had seen it, let alone seen it directed at him.

"You will?" Her smiled broadened as he nodded his head once. She raked a hand carelessly through her hair to drag to loose strands the wind had torn free back from her face and went to speak when there was a loud snarl from behind them. Amaya turned but Tristan had already drawn his blade, grabbed Amaya and tugged him behind her as the beast prowled forwards, red eyes glowing as its foaming mouth bared every sharpened fang in its jaw.

The shaggy black mane was matted and unkempt but Amaya instantly grabbed Tristan's arm and wrist, stopping his intended movement to strike the creature down. "No! It is not evil, something has possessed it." Amaya whispered then looked back to the rabid dog as it snarled then barked at Tristan who tensed. "Run!" She pushed at him and he dove for the alley as the beast lunged, Amaya falling to the ground to avoid being hit but instantly she was on her front and pushing herself up, turning to see the long tail disappear into the darkness after Tristan.

She raced after them both. "Tristan!" Amaya called out in fear as the dog howled to the sky and Amaya tried to summon her magic but all she got was a pathetic twinge. "Damn it all!" She cursed then turned around a corner where the hawk flew overhead and Amaya raced down then turned right in the alley streets, staring at the dead end where Tristan faced the possessed creature.

"Enough!" She commanded and a brighter spark lit her chest though it still was not enough. She needed her strength and she needed it now. When the dog turned to snarl at her, Amaya slowly inched closer, breathing deeply as she held out a hand flat, palm facing down as she began to whisper. _"Hear my voice, innocent creature, do not give in to that which forces its will upon you. Listen to me, follow me, come with me."_ She murmured slowly in her native tongue and the red eyes faded slightly before they shone back into life, the light in her hand gradually building as she bought herself time. _"Be strong, be strong for me. Come, come and listen."_ The large dog took a step forwards of its own will but then snarled, lowering itself down then turned on Tristan, springing into the air. "No!" Amaya thrust both hands out and a beam of light shot from her, effectively peeling away the last of her strength as it swept through the dog's body, crumbling it to the ground as Tristan leaped back, sword still in hand.

Amaya found the black, pulsating disease within the dog's mind, snarling at it inwardly then attacked it with her light, allowing it to swallow it whole until with a crush of her fingers into fist, it was removed altogether. Her eyes flew open and Amaya collapsed to the ground, gasping weakly as she saw the dog leap up and bound over to her, barking with a wag of its tail then began to lick at her face as her eyes slid shut and she faded into the blackness.

"Move mutt." Tristan growled but the dog snarled back at him, standing protectively by Amaya's side but allowed the two legged human creature to kneel beside his new mistress, whom he now adopted as his protector as he would be hers.

Tristan lifted Amaya closer, checking her breathing before sighing. "You couldn't just let me kill it?" She whimpered, opening her mouth as if to reply but no sound ever came. Tristan glared at the dog who looked up at him with soft brown eyes before its tongue darted forwards and licked the scout's face, making him reel back with a grimace.

"Stupid mutt, go away." He ordered as he sheathed his sword then lifted Amaya up carefully to then carry her away. She really was warmer. Not burning hot and feverish but a pleasant warmness, like she had only just stepped inside from a long walk in the radiant sun. After a moment he realised that the mutt was following them, padding softly behind. "Away!" Tristan snapped but the dog merely barked back and looked to the woman, gazing at her loyally. "I said away, go find someone else to leech from."

"No…want him." Amaya suddenly gasped, her eyes opening partially and she dropped a hand which the dog instantly began to nuzzle, slathering his tongue over her fingers with a concerned whine. "Want him."

"He's a flea bitten stray." Tristan sighed to her.

"No." She answered weakly, trying to glare at him but it failed. "Beautiful." Tristan looked down to the skinny mutt then groaned.

"Fine. Don't complain to me when you get itches." He said sharply then carried her further inside. This was the second time they had been attacked when alone together and if Amaya hadn't had her magic and if the sword had not been able to finish the possessed demonic animal, they would have both been finished. Something was going on and Amaya knew more than she was letting on.

He let her sleep, however as she had specifically said that too much strain on her body could kill her. Tristan had instantly tensed when she had informed them so bluntly with an unfazed expression that he almost did not believe her until now. She was growing pale.

 _"_ _Stay strong Maya. Don't give up the fight so soon."_ He murmured, opening the servant's door and let himself in the way they would be less likely to be spotted. The mutt followed, keeping quiet but sometimes nudged at Tristan's leg which irritated him. He refrained from kicking the poor brute, however, one reason being that he disliked harming animals anyway and also because Amaya would have his head, seeing as she had taken a shine to the demon.

Tristan carried her all the way back to her room, careful not to jolt her before he awkwardly shifted her in his arms so that he could open her door. The dog pushed his way through first, the broad shoulders opening the door further and the scout rolled his eyes before taking Amaya over to her bed. He lay her down gently then brushed away the locks of her hair from her face as she exhaled slowly, shifting before curling up into a ball.

The scout could not help but just looked at her, his fingers brushing against her soft skin as much as he dared before quickly drawing his hand back. He grabbed the covers and pulled it from beneath her to lay them over the woman's body, which Tristan regarded as still being too thin. She would have better strength if she ate more at mealtimes.

The dog gave a short huff, glaring to Tristan as if to say that he's been there long enough. "Alright you fleabag, I'm gone." He grumbled, looking to the curtains at the bedposts before drawing the open side closed, the finely spun material shining bright white in the moonlight, casting Amaya into a dreamlike vision as Tristan dragged his eyes away then left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	42. The Archery Tournament

When something wet and warm dripped onto Amaya's face she groaned and turned over, slowly opening her eyes. She stared at the dog which barked at her, licked her face then jumped down off the bed, shaking out its fur. Amaya sat up with a gasp, staring at the filthy sheets around her, large paw prints printed shameless on every available scrap. "You little demon!" Amaya laughed, getting up and approaching him. "Is that what I shall call you, hm? Demon?" The dog barked, jumping up but she smartly stepped back and lifted a finger. "No, no jumping. You have to be polite around here or Arthur will send you away. Now sit." It blinked at her blankly so the woman sighed. "Alright. How about we start with a bath?"

So Amaya hauled the basin from one of the side rooms and began to fill it with water from her own pump which dragged water up and she began to fill buckets, throwing them in before rubbing her hands together, getting them warmed until there was a bright fire glowing between her palms and she smiled. "You're about to either bask in heaven or experience the worst of hell. Let's find out shall we?" She magically heated he bath, something she had practiced well then clucked her tongue. "In you jump." Curiously the dog walked forwards, sniffing the water then jumped up, regarding it before looking pleadingly up at his mistress. "Go on Demon, in your get or I shall make you."

The dog barked then jumped in, soaking Amaya's dress as she gasped, looking down at her before grinning. "That's it." She laughed then grabbed the bar of soap, rubbing it into the dog's fur as she hovered her hand over him, her glowing fingertips searching for any diseases, ticks, fleas or lice.

If she found anything living that should not be there, Amaya whisked it away then drowned it in a bucket of boiling water before spreading her hands at the room and at herself, clearing all evidence of the stray dog's little neighbours. "Doesn't that feel better?" Amaya asked as the dog barked gruffly with a sulky look on his face.

"Maya?" Maia's voice called with a light knock and she entered. "Where are you?"

"Through here, come and meet my new friend." Maia trotted into the wash room then gasped.

"Oh! He's gorgeous!" Maia fussed, rolling up her sleeves and began to scratch the dog under the chin which instantly made him relax and sit down in the water, tail thumping against the side. "What is his name?"

"Demon." She answered and Maia blinked. "You wait and see. I bet he's worse than all of Vanora's kids all put together." Amaya said, looking down and seeing the mischievous look in Demon's eyes. He whined softly and Maia fussed over him again, helping to scrub all the dirt from him until his black coat was thick, glossy and clean. Demon walked about the room with a proud step and Amaya regarded him carefully. "He has wolf blood in him. See the shape of his head and body? Perfect alignment of a wolf save for the straight tail." Amaya sighed. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes, perhaps I should ask Galahad if I could get a puppy." Maia teased with a grin. "A little wolf pup to be your dog's companion and playmate." Amaya chuckled then stood up.

"I'm going to introduce him to Arluin. Are you coming?" Maia nodded her head eagrly and jumped up but frowned.

"Have you eaten?"

"I shall eat later, come on! I want to see how they react to one another!" Smiling broadly Amaya jogged away with Demon bounding at her heels, Maia giggling as she raced beside them to keep up. They slowed as they reached the front doors, frowning as they heard a commotion outside.

"You cannot sell him! He is not yours to barter with!"

"When the lady sees the fine mare I have replaced that old mule with, she will be glad!" Amaya blinked when she heard Jols shout, never having heard him raise his voice before.

"She will murder you!" When Amaya saw the cause of Jols frantic argument, her blood went cold. Someone, a complete stranger, was leading Arluin away and that bastard, Lord Percy, was holding onto the reins of a mare who was nothing in comparison to her Arluin.

"Bring my horse back!" Amaya roared, startling Demon and Maia at the sudden volume change. "Or I'll toss you from the turrets!" She raced forwards, not caring that her dress was still soaking wet. In all honesty she had forgotten but now all she wanted was to get her horse back to her safe hands.

"Ah! My beloved starlight, do not worry for that old sack of bones. I sold him on your behalf, I have the contract here." Amaya snatched the contract and tore it up, dropping the ripped pieces to punch the man in the face.

"Warned you." Jols mused as the Lord's head ripped back and Amaya darted forwards.

"Arluin! Arluin come back!" Amaya pressed her fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly. The horse's ears flicked backwards and hearing his mistress calling, Arluin reared up with a cry, tearing the rope free from the man leading him away then spun around, galloping back to reunite with Amaya, the horse shuddering with relief. He knew she would not have abandoned him, would not have given him away. He trusted her, his mistress, his rider.

Amaya ran forwards but Percy caught her waist and held her back. Rage filled eyes turned on him but he did not see. "Now, now, you are being unreasonable. I have a new, prettier mare for you to ride to suit your fine face. That ugly gelding does not become you." In answer, Amaya punched him in the jaw once again, this time hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor.

As the handlers tried to recapture Arluin he reared up, screaming for Amaya to save him, fighting them back and Demon barked, snapping his jaws by Amaya's heels and she looked down to him. "Stay!" She ordered then ran forwards. "Arluin! Arluin please calm down!" Amaya called out, shoving the handlers aside as practically the entire court flooded outside to see the commotion as well as the knights. _"Easy, easy!"_ Amaya lifted her hands, signalling to get Arluin's attention and once he saw her before him, the horse dropped down and went perfectly still, save for the ragged breaths he took. _"There now my beloved friend, they were wrong to try and take you away from me. Do not listen to them, you are not ugly, I think you beautiful. More beautiful than any horse in the world."_ Amaya murmured to him, resting her head against his as she stroked his nose.

Percy staggered to his feet, clutching his bleeding nose then strode with a snarl over to the woman who dared to make a fool out of him. He did not get very far. A great massive beast launched at him, flattening him to the ground with the large paws digging against his chest, the snarl mere inches from his face and he cried out in alarm.

"Demon!" Amaya called sharply then whistled. "Come here." When he did not respond Amaya growled. "Come here you oaf!" She clicked her fingers behind her skirt and a faint glow touched them as she focused on Demon. Suddenly he stopped snarling and left Percy cowering on the floor, sitting by Amaya's side as she rested her hand on his head, stroking the soft fur as she held onto Arluin's rope. Then she fixed her eyes on Percy. "How dare you sell my horse? I paid for him out my own pocket you think you can swan around thinking you have the right to my companions? You have no idea! You know nothing of horses! Arluin is an ex war stallion, his speed outmatches that of practically the entire herd of horses here, he is loyal to a fault and I love him!" She let go of the rope, slinging it over Arluin's neck to keep it from getting tangled around his feet as she strode forwards. "And you tried to sell him. For that cart mare?" She spat and the knights began to inch closer, registering the murderous look in Amaya's eyes as Percy scrambled backwards. "I should gut you where you cower!"

"Amaya, that's enough now, please calm down." Galahad said to her and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes then relaxed.

"Get out of my sight." She hissed to Percy who leaped to his feet, glared at her then strode away. Maia looked up at Galahad from the safety of his arms then relaxed also. Amaya remained standing, composing herself until a gruff voice spoke from behind her.

"We're still taking the horse. We paid good money for him." Without warning her fist connected with his face, throwing him to the floor.

"Tell that to my fist." She spat then strode towards her horse. "Arluin, come." She ordered, clucking her tongue and lifted a hand. The horse walked forwards to meet her where she took his lead rope and brought him to the sand school where she walked off her temper, Demon padding at her heels.

She let Arluin off the rope and instantly he lowered his nose to greet Demon, who sniffed him curiously before growling softly, wagging his tail before jumping up, licking Arluin's neck then bounded away, looking back over his shoulder and Arluin followed, sprinting away like a reckless colt. Amaya smiled, watching them interact and get used to one another.

"Where did you find the dog?" Percival asked as he approached her, leaning against the fence beside her once he was at Amaya's side.

"Followed me home." She answered truthfully, just not the entire truth. "And was still there when I woke up."

"You're keeping him?"

"Yes." He answered simply, continuing to watch them. "I named him Demon."

"Demon…how fitting. He looks quite ferocious." Percival mused then slowly turned to look at Amaya. "You need to eat something."

"How do you know I haven't eaten already?" She challenged softly, her eyes fixed on her two companions.

"Maia voiced her concerns. You didn't eat yesterday and no doubt you're going to try and not eat today. What is wrong, Amaya? Why are you not eating?" She shrugged.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hungry or not, your body needs nourishment. You cannot expect to develop your powers if you do not keep up your own strength, Amaya. It is not all about the mind, you know. Your body has a limit too that needs to be pushed." She sighed, nodding her head.

"I shall get something in a minute." Suddenly there was a white handkerchief in front of her and when Percival opened it out, she saw a small but delicious spread of chicken, cherry tomatoes and a small slice of bread.

"Until you reach the kitchens." He explained to her and she chuckled smoothly.

"Thank you Percival." She said to him, glancing his way before sliding the small assortment into her hand and began to pick, chewing slowly. Percival was not satisfied until she had eaten the entire thing.

She cupped her fingers to her lips and whistled, walking over to the gate where Arluin cantered over, Demon following behind. "Good boys. Arluin, I hope you can teach Demon here some manners." Amaya said lovingly and quietly, kissing his muzzle gently. "Show him how to heed my commands when I need him to." Arluin snorted, making Amaya chuckled as she clipped on his rope then led him away, Demon trotting at her heels.

Percival joined her back to the stall where she struck up a new topic. "Will you joust today?" He nodded his head. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you. I will need it." He smiled weakly. "Your brother is a formidable opponent."

"Which one?" She returned with a smile, letting Arluin into his stall before shutting it behind him. "Be good." She whispered, kissing his velvety nose one more before whistling. This time Demon lifted his head from his paws, cocking it to the side as Amaya began to walk away then bounded after her, walking at her heels and she was comforted by his daunting presence.

They parted ways, Amaya to the kitchen where she made Demon wait outside as she went to collect their breakfast, namely his. She put down a battered saucepan of water for him and then fed him large bits of chicken she had managed to scrounge, giving him most of her breakfast as well.

"You know, that mutt is going to simply starve you to death." Amaya looked up in surprise as Tristan approached, carrying a bunch of hares and rabbits which he handed over to a kitchen boy then clucked his tongue at Amaya. "Go and eat something proper."

"I am not…"

"Hungry. No, you're not. You're malnourished. Underfed, underweight and starving." He told her sharply, narrowing his eyes and Demon lifted his head, growling at Tristan's tone. "Down mutt."

"His name is Demon." Amaya shot at him, remaining on her stool she had adopted and looked out to the servant's yard where girls were hanging freshly washed clothes on the line. She remembered being up at the crack of dawn to do that same job. Some part of her did not envy them, another wished she could go back to her old life, where she wasn't anyone. Not the Wolf Maiden or a lady, where she was just a maid and Tristan was her…Amaya pressed her eyes shut.

"Maya?" His voice penetrated her mind. She's forgotten he was still there. She felt something drop into her lap and she looked down to see a large apple. "Eat."

"This is hardly going to make me gain weight." She argued but he glared down at her.

"Eat." Demon began to growl again but Amaya touched his head, soothing him instantly so he found a sunny spot and lay down to bask in its warmth. Slowly Amaya lifted the apple to her lips and took a large bite. It was slightly sour at first but Amaya soon found the taste replaced by the core sweetness of the juices and she chewed slowly. "Why are you not eating again?" Tristan asked her a little more gently, crouching down beside her to lower his height so that she felt less threatened by him. Amaya shook her head.

"I do not know." She answered honestly so Tristan sighed.

"You will make Galahad and the others worry if you do not take care of yourself, they will force you to let them do it for you." Amaya said nothing, turning the apple around to offer him an uneaten side but he shook his head. "I'm not like your mutt." She smirked and caught her laughter in time but the scout still frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly but glanced to him. She could not understand how easy it was to both love and hate this man. It were as if the two emotions where locked together, neither able to exist without the other but slowly, she could feel the anger dying out, leaving the only other emotion to remain standing.

When she saw the look on his face, she realised she had been staring so she looked away and stood. "They will be mounting up soon. She began to walk away but turned to look at Tristan who was watching her leave. "Are you not jousting?" He shook his head.

"I have better things to do with my time than to wave a stick at my opponent." He answered gruffly and Amaya smiled, a real smile that was becoming rarer and rarer to see these days without the entire group of knights joining in with the attempt to lighten her spirits, yet Tristan could do it almost effortlessly.

He missed her.

"Well, are you coming to watch?" He paused, wondering if she was quietly inviting him to join her.

"Later." He decided. "I'll come later. For the last joust." Amaya nodded her head, eyes fixing on him before whistling shrilly. The dog didn't move and Tristan chuckled as Amaya groaned.

"Come on Demon!" The dog, starting awake almost tripped over its own feet to catch up to his new friend, bounding along happily. Tristan watched Amaya leave then thought about pointing out that the dress she wore was soaked. With a smirk, he decided not to.

Amaya had the sense to change into a clean dress, this time the dull brown one that hung off her form loosely which she felt more comfortable with, so she walked with Demon to the arena were the rails had been set up and the first jousters stood waiting, mounting their horses.

Instantly she could tell that they were both amateurs simply by the way they mounted their hoses, unsure and shakily. Amaya found the seat next to Maia who smiled at Demon, greeting him with tickles to his chin as he then settled down calmly at their feet. "Who is first?" Amaya asked.

"A Sir Fredrick Cattermole on the bay and his opponent Lord Gregory of the Hallow Downs."

"Hallow Downs?" Amaya frowned, looking to the emblem. A griffin of black on a yellow background. "I have not heard of such a place."

"Neither have I." Maia agreed, plaiting her hair over her shoulder as she watched the flagman signal the riders then darted away to safety as they charged forwards. Amaya frowned, unsure of really what to expect. Where they supposed to knock one another off?

Before she could ask they had collided and man of the women cried out in alarm as the lances splintered and Sir Cattermole was flung from his horse, landing heavily on his back as the bay kicked up its hooves in shock then bolted to the other side of the arena.

"Lord Gregory will now keep the horse as a prize for unhorsing his opponent." Maia explained. "It was a lucky shot, Cattermole obviously had no clue what he was doing and left his entire torso open for the blow." Amaya stood slowly, looking down to the unmoving man.

"Is he alright?" She asked and Maia swallowed, looking down. When the flagman signalled that he was alive, Cattermole was dragged off, completely knocked out. "So how else do you win?"

"You strike various parts of the body. If you can catch the shield plate, you receive one point. Catch the chest, that's two and unhorsing the other rider wins the match at a knockout. First to three wins." Maia explained simply over the roaring crowd. Amaya shifted uncomfortably, pulling her shoulders closer away from the man who was leaping out of his seat beside her. Perhaps this was not such a good idea.

She kept her seat, however, as she did want to be there to support the knights. Amaya watched with little interest as the first pairs jousted for the winnings and title of champion. It appeared men had come from all over the country to compete and the streets were buzzing with excitement.

Amaya clapped her hands over her ears at the noise and pressed her eyes shut, trying to block out the closeness of bodies all around her as she struggled to breathe. Maia looked down to Amaya when she heard Demon whine and she gasped. "Maya?" The woman was rocking in her seat, hunched over low and Maia worried if she felt sick.

"Mai, get her to me." A strong voice commanded and Maia looked to Tristan who held out his hand.

"Come on Amaya, let's get you out of here. I'm so sorry, I forgot you don't like large crowds. This way, go this way." Maia prompted Amaya who stumbled forwards, hands clamped tightly over her ears as she kept her eyes shut, Maia's hands the only thing that was keeping her from walking into someone.

Amaya whimpered, trembling as she struggled to draw breath. There was no air, there were too many people here! Demon butted his hand to her leg, pushing her forwards and suddenly someone's hands were at her waist and lifting her down. "Take your seat, I'll take care of her." Tristan said to Maia who nodded her head, watching as Demon jumped down and followed Tristan as he pulled Amaya through the stadium and to the quieter tent pitch, where he rested her back to his chest and held her arms away from her to keep her fingers from clawing her throat.

 _"_ _Breathe Maya, you can breathe now."_ Tristan said to her and the familiar voice and tongue soothed Amaya and she found it easier to draw breath into her body and stop her shivering. _"Stop shaking, you're upsetting the little demon over there."_ Amaya opened her eyes and Demon whimpered, lifting a paw to fawn at her with large brown eyes.

Taking a deep gulp of air Amaya relaxed against Tristan who suddenly realised the compromising position they were in. His fingers were brushing against her hands as he held her in his arms, her body lax against his. Slowly he slid away from her, letting the woman drop to her knees and bury her face into Demon's neck as he sat there patiently, licking her ear carefully then closed his eyes.

 _"_ _Thank you Tristan."_ Amaya murmured to him softly, interrupting his pacing with her soft voice and he nodded his head without looking at her. It was easier if he just did not look. "I though you said you were only going to watch the last joust?" She tilted her head to the side curiously and the scout shrugged.

"I remembered you panicked in large crowds." Amaya was touched and she smiled for him before resting her head against Demon. Taking a deep breath Amaya slowly got to her feet. Tristan did not face her but he did speak in a gentle tone. "If we go back now, we should be in time to see Galahad joust." Amaya nodded her head, stepping a little closer to signal she was ready to follow so Tristan walked ahead, taking her back through the tents then gestured to the side of the arena fence, were many people gathered at the stand sides but at the top and bottom end, the way was clear and Amaya found it easier to relax without so many people pressing up against her. Just as Tristan had suspected, Galahad was just mounting up at the opposite end to where they stood and Amaya watched closely, frowning.

"I do not understand." She declared suddenly, looking around to Tristan with a frown. "What is the point of this in combat?"

"Not much." Tristan replied gruffly. "Sometimes if two enemies agree to settle their differences in a one on one battle, they will joust then when one of them is unhorsed, they will fight with swords." Amaya cocked her head to the side.

"I would just stick an arrow in their eye socket." He chuckled involuntarily but quickly recovered himself, crossing his arms as he leaned his back against the face. "Are you not watching?"

"Galahad will win." Tristan answered blandly, picking dust from his nails.

"You don't know that, anything could happen." Amaya answered then blushed slightly and turned her head away just as Tristan looked at her. Slowly he huffed then turned around, shooting her a look but watched the pup as he hounded down upon his broad shouldered opponent then struck the shield piece on the arm, gliding past as the lance glanced off him seemingly harmlessly.

Galahad grinned when he saw his sister watching him, having been disappointed to not see her among the crowds. "Sweet sister! Do you have a gift for your beloved brother?" Galahad called as he rode up and handed the broken lance to a squire to receive a new one.

"Perhaps, you shall to come here and claim it however." She called back with a smile and Galahad trotted up to her, leaning down in the saddle and she reached up, kissed his cheek then smiled again. "Good riding little wolf." She said to him gently. "But you pull too much on the reins. Use your legs to guide your horse to free your concentration for the lance. It may make it easier." She grinned. "I may know nothing about jousting but I do know much about riding."

"As my dear sister commands." Galahad laughed, sweeping his horse around then stood at the line, waiting for the flag to raise. When it flashed at them, Galahad rode hard at his opponent but did as his sister suggested, using his legs and thighs to manoeuvre his horse and he concentrated on where the blow would land. Sure enough, he found it easier as he was now not trying to do two different things with his hands.

Jerking his lance forwards at the right moment, Galahad slammed it into his opposition and the force of the blow unhorsed him. He laughed, taking up Carlo's head to slow him down then looked back to the roan mare he had now gained. She looked fair enough but he had no need for another horse. He would most likely sell her unless either Amaya or Maia wanted her.

The crowd roared in appreciation of the hit he had landed and he saluted Arthur, who was laughing and nodding his head proudly. Maia's face glowed with joy as she stood on her feet, cheering loudly whilst waving the write rose he had given her.

Amaya smiled warmly though she did not clap, merely continued to lean against the fence before looking around to find Tristan but he had gone. A pang of loneliness hit her and Amaya's smile faded when she saw that she was now alone, saw for Demon but he was fast asleep at her feet. She remembered Tristan holding her in his arms and had savoured the sensation which still felt familiar to her.

Sighing in discontent, she lowered her head and looked to her hands which she slowly opened, feeling the warmth that never seemed to leave her. Amaya only looked up when Gawain's name was called.

The knights jousted fairly, Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot proceeding forwards whereas the others lost with grace and chivalrous smiles. Percival lost to Galahad, though he remained horsed and the two trotted back to one another after the match to clasp hands and chuckle together as the crowd cheered and booed as they pleased.

Amaya had never realised how good her brother was. He was a prodigy, unhorsing practically every opponent and soon he had a fine stream of horses that Jols took care of once the match was over, keeping them close in case the previous owners offered to buy them back.

The tournament was halted so that everyone could eat a meal at noon but when Amaya tried to slip away, Dagonet grabbed her around the middle and lifted her cleanly off the ground. "Dagonet! This is ungentlemanly!" She reprimanded him as he laughed, carrying the struggling woman over to the table the knights had claimed with a spread of food before them.

"You need to eat."

"But it makes me feel sick." She argued but Dagonet did not listen. Demon growled at the larger man, wondering if he should attack but Amaya quickly soothed him. "No Demon, Dagonet is a good friend of mine. All these men are, you must never hurt them." She ordered and he stopped, sniffed the air then leaped forwards.

He grabbed the leg of ham from Lionel's hand then darted away as the look of pure shock spread across his face. "Come back here you mangy animal!" He roared and everyone burst into laughter as he scrambled to chase after the dog, who wagged his tail at the game of chase then raced away, leading Lionel all around the tents before the mutt came trotting back to Amaya's side, prize still clutched in his jaw with Lionel puffing and panting behind him. "I'll snap his neck, the mutt." Amaya rested her hand on Demon's face.

"I shall not be best pleased if you do, may I remind you that I am now a woman of _many_ talents?" Lionel growled again, glaring at Demon who felt guilty, so he walked over and dropped the ham at Lionel's feet, sat down then wagged his tail with a hopeful grin. Lionel blinked then sighed.

"Bah, you have it. Little monster." Without waiting Demon snatched up the meat and began to chew on it, ripping the meat greedily and Amaya chuckled, turning her head as Dagonet placed a rather large assortment of food in front of her.

"Eat." He ordered. "And you are not moving from this seat until I am satisfied you have nourished yourself." Sighing in defeat Amaya picked at her food, starting with the grapes as they were her favourite fruit. Demon licked his bone clean then gnawed on it but when Amaya tried to slip him some of her pork, Dagonet snatched her wrist and gave her a sharp look. "No cheating." She pouted sweetly at him.

"But I am no longer hungry." Shaking his head Dagonet placed an arm around her, rubbing her arm gently as she leaned into him.

"What are we going to do with you?" He murmured affectionately then looked up as Lucan and Gilly came running over.

"Whoa! Look at that beast!" Gilly breathed in awe. "Whose is it?"

"Mine. Demon, say hello." Amaya said to her companion who jumped up and began to sniff the boys carefully. "Gently now, mind your manners." She said to him with a slight growl as she then nibbled on some ham.

A light chatter started as Gilly leaped onto Bors's knee and Lucan sat on Dagonet's, Amaya slipping him some of the sweeter foodstuffs that lay just out of reach and chicken bits to Demon when the giant was not looking. Feeling slightly sick Amaya excused herself to take a walk, hoping that some fresh air would help settle her stomach. She was not used to the rich foods that the court presented her. Amaya was used to the leathery taste of rodent and tough meats such as Sarmatian deer or the oily meat a fish provided. Not all the seasoned, rich food which her stomach could not take.

Amaya stopped when her stomach lurched, gripping onto a nearby horse who started slightly but allowed the woman to lean against him for support as she felt her stomach threaten to yield up all she had just eaten. Once her stomach settled again, she patted the horse's neck and moved on, Demon still at her heels.

The next time the retching sensation came Amaya groaned and sank to the floor, hunching over to try and soothe the ache. "Maya? Are you alright?" Arthur's kind tone made Maya look up but instantly regretted her decision.

"This is why I do not eat." She murmured weakly and Arthur crouched down before her. "Your food is too rich for me. I cannot stomach it." Nodding his head in understanding, Arthur looked to Demon then offered out his hand for the dog to sniff in greeting. The dog sniffed continuously, familiarising himself with the king's scent before licking his hand once then turned his attention back to his mistress.

"I shall ask Vanora to prepare only simple meals for you." Arthur told her gently. "Without the dressings and seasoning. We should have thought of this for you, Maya, I am sorry."

"It is not your fault." Amaya answered softly as her stomach began to settle. "I am merely used to a diet of bland meat and tough vegetables at best." She shuddered slightly. "I will not even begin to tell you the horrific things we had to eat in the winter."

"Can you stand?" Amaya nodded her head, getting up but Arthur caught her hands and gently helped to lift her to her feet, keeping her steady until she was settled.

"I am fine, Arthur, honestly. I thought a light walk would do some good." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Obviously not."

"Do you need to sit down? Perhaps Dagonet can give you something?" She smiled at the king, patting his arm gently.

"You worry too much for me." He smiled to her gently, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am indebted to you boundlessly. Without you and your noble sacrifice, we would not be here today, so of course I feel rather protective over you, Maya, you are not my good friend for nothing." Amaya smiled up at him gently then looked towards the arena as the crowds began to chant.

"I think they are summoning you, my lord." She said to him jestingly and Arthur sighed.

"May I escort you to your seat?" Amaya shook her head.

"I cannot breathe in such a thick array of people, I stand at the head of the arena to watch my brothers joust where I also have a better view."

"Well then, allow me to escort you there instead." Arthur smiled handsomely down to her then offered his arm, which Amaya took then looked down to make sure Demon was following. Arthur walked the woman back to her place and asked if she wanted a seat to be brought to her but she declined politely.

"I am better standing in my current condition." She told him with a smile, touching his arm. Arthur took her hand and kissed the back of it gently, bowing his head to her.

"Should you need anything, you have the right to ask anyone and they shall give you what you want." Amaya chuckled.

"I think I could get used to being a lady." Arthur chuckled in return, bowed his head once more then returned to his wife, starting the tournament again. Amaya saw a couple of maids standing at the fence, looking at her with wide eyes before they scurried away. Amaya thought nothing of it, she was used to the looks by now.

Amaya watched as Gawain was the first of the knights to be defeated, then Lancelot until finally, only Galahad and a mountain of a man remained. Amaya bit her lip, watching with slight fear as her brother faced his final opponent, Carlo pawing the ground ready for the charge. When the flag flashed, Galahad sprung forwards.

The towering man was broad in every sense and Galahad knew that he relied purely on muscle, however when he advanced and lashed out, he always opened his other arm to give him more room to move in that heavy armour and he also twisted too much to gather more power.

Galahad half halted Carlo to drop a beat back before continuing forwards, making the crowd gasp as they saw the horse apparently falter before surging forwards again. The moment rushed to him and as the other ride drew his arm back, Galahad had already thrust his lance forwards with all the strength in his arm.

It landed heavily against the man's chest, pushing him off the side of his horse as his unbalanced weight pulled him down. Saluting victoriously Galahad beamed at his success, pulling Carlo to a halt then turned to face Arthur, bowing respectfully.

Amaya cheered, beaming proudly but when she saw the man get up and drag his sword from his squire, her heart stopped in her throat. "Galahad!" She tried to shout in warning but the cheering was too loud for anyone to hear her singularly. Without pause Amaya leaped over the fence and began to rush forwards as Galahad's defeated opponent grabbed him and yanked him from Carlo's back, tossing him to the ground with a snarl of rage, lifting his sword up high.

Dazed, Galahad only just rolled out the way as Arthur roared. "Stay your blade!" His brothers came running forwards but Amaya was closest and although unarmed, she was determined to save her brother as he struggled to his feet, gripping his side as he remained winded and in shock.

"Carlo!" Amaya called boldly and the horse turned his head towards the sound of her call. He trotted forwards and Amaya mounted up, lifting herself elegantly into the saddle then galloped at the armour clad warrior who continued to advance on unarmed Galahad. Amaya pulled Carlo to the side slightly and before he could turn, the mountainous man was shouldered to the ground by the great war horse, who reared up in rage at having his rider attacked.

Before the hooves could come crashing down upon him, he rolled out of the way then spat as several guards restrained him, dragging the sword from his grip. "Take him to a cell. We shall deal with him later." Arthur bellowed, absolutely enraged.

Galahad strode to his sister who reached down for him, letting him lift her from the saddle for her to embrace him. "Thank the gods." Then she drew back and shoved at him. "Just can't stay out of trouble, can you little wolf? I didn't realise you still needed your big sister to save you."

"I had it all under control." He assured her with a grin, turning to Maia to send her a kiss which made her relax to see that he was unharmed. Amaya held Carlo's reins and patted the horse's neck, stroking the soft fur as Guinevere presented Galahad his prize. A purse of gold and a wreath of laurels which she set on his hair then kissed his cheek.

"I commend you on your victory, Sir Galahad. Let the strength of your arm and the skill of your aim be known!" She cheered and everyone thundered in reply. Amaya laughed.

"If only your aim were as good when playing at daggers."

"Oh be quiet." He shot at her but smirked all the same, taking Carlo's reins and leading him away. Demon was barking for Amaya, unable to slip through the fence so she coddled him when she jumped back over, ruffling his fur as Maia ran to them. "Galahad! Oh my goodness, I thought you were going to die!" She screeched as she flung herself into his arms and kissed him, not caring who was watching.

"Such little faith." He murmured into her lips and she sighed, whimpering slightly before drawing back.

"Do not ever let me see you get thrown to the ground like that again! Or I shall do it myself!" She declared boldly and Galahad laughed, pulling her back to him and whispered in her ear.

"I do not think I would mind such a thing." Maia gasped then blushed at his meaning and he chuckled once more, kissing the top of her head as Amaya slowly stood, frowning. "Maya? What is wrong?" She could not shake the feeling that someone was watching them. Cold eyes, vengeful eyes, eyes that wished to cause harm.

"Nothing." Amaya smiled, letting the feeling go but did not completely ignore it. "Come, how do we celebrate?" Galahad beamed then slipped a hand around their waists, drawing his ladies closer.

"Why, with singing, dancing and feasting of course! Did you not guess there would be a grand feast these three nights with such festivities?" Amaya groaned.

"Then I shall sit in my room and let you all have the fun." She decided firmly, taking Carlo's reins. "You go and have a wash, little wolf, for you stink to high heaven. I shall take care of our real champion here." Amaya wound a lock of Carlo's mane around her finger as Galahad laughed.

"As you wish." He walked away with Maia and Amaya watched them, their heads bowed together with their arms wound around one another. Pride filled her as she watched her little brother cart his lady away, the complete and unwavering love resonating between them making Amaya smile before she turned her head and led Carlo away.


	43. Answer the Riddle

Amaya awoke with a start, gasping deeply as her eyes stared up at the canopy of her bed. Demon lifted his head and made a soft sound for comfort then crawled closer to Amaya as she turned over, draping an arm over him as he kept her company. "You're not supposed to be on the bed, you little rascal." She murmured, closing her eyes shut but she was only greeted by the images she had seen in her dreams.

There had been crows circling over a battlefield where utter devastation of battle lay before Amaya. She had walked among the corpses, barefooted so that blood soon stained her skin. Everything had appeared slightly out of focus save for Arthur's body on the ground, a broken blade piercing his body as he stared sightlessly up at the sky but when Amaya had turned around, she had seen a boy, barely sixteen years of age, with Arthur's green eyes and black hair though he wore it long and to his shoulders, the shape of his face angular and more feminine than Amaya would have expected.

He smirked at her, his broken sword in hand before his sickening voice whispered. "The sins of the father." Hearing it again Amaya shuddered then cuddled Demon closer, glad for his company. It was dawn, the light only just rising and today was the last day of the tournament, the day where Arthur must answer the riddle.

Gawain had informed her that Ragnell would meet Amaya along the road they had met upon, which led towards the tower she was locked away in. He had also announced that he had to be married to the woman before the last event of the tournament, a deal she had bartered with him during their ride back to her keep.

He stared at the room he was to share with Ragnell tonight, the red drapes pulled back to reveal the sheets already turned down. He could not believe this, entering into a lifetime of marriage with that odious hag. She was kind enough and he was sure she would be good company but he could not stand the thought of touching those warts and blisters. Shuddering he turned and left, having moved all his belongings there in the long night that he had not slept through. He couldn't.

Stiding towards the stables he prepared his horse, trotting circles again and again as he tried to force his mind to accept the fate he had been given. "I shall assume you did not sleep well." Amaya guessed as she approached, leading Arluin towards Gawain who stopped and walked his horse towards her. "It is not so bad."

"Did you not see her, Amaya?" Gawain demanded icily, looking down in anger. "I always dreamed of falling in love, like Galahad did with Mai, now all I shall have is a rusty old hag as a wife whom I could not bear to look at, let alone touch!"

"You are being unkind." Amaya told him sharply, lifting her chin. "Do you not think Ragnell has had to deal with people like you spitting on her whenever someone sees her face? Tell me, if I had walked into that throne room and presented myself as Galahad's sister with the face of a hag, would you have all disregarded me without a thought? Even if Galahad verified our bond?" Gawain slowly looked up to meet Amaya's eyes, seeing that she had a point. He was looking too greatly on the outward appearance. "She is not asking for much, Gawain, though you may think differently. In her mind, all she is asking for is a husband's protection and sovereignty. You can grant her both these things and perhaps in time, you shall find her to be beautiful in her own way."

"I see what you mean, Amaya." Gawain sighed, nodding his head. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Aye, as soon as Arthur is ready. Have you eaten something?" He arched an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. "What a pair we make. Come, there is still time to eat before we leave. There are still a few hours before we go to rescue Ragnell." Gawain dismounted, left his horse tied up with a loosened girth for him to return later along with Amaya then followed her to the kitchens. He felt sick to the stomach so Amaya brought him some weak ale and simple bread, her own meal the same before sitting down with him to eat.

"What was it you were trying to do in the round chamber?" Gawain asked carefully, glancing around to the kitchen servants as Amaya sighed. "Were you trying to make her look prettier?"

"You could say that." Amaya answered but she lifted her eyes to meet his. "But you must trust me when I say that it is best if you do not ask questions, merely follow what your heart says." Gawain frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. "There is more to Ragnell than meets the eye. I shall say no more, so eat and ask me nothing. My lips are sealed." Turning his head away Gawain did as he was told, chewing heavily on the bread which stuck in his throat, so he watered it down with the ale.

Once they were done they returned to their horses just as Galahad stepped out with the roan mare he had one yesterday, leading the fine horse over to the previous owner who growled. "That's her."

"And you wish to buy her back?" Galahad asked again but when he went to pat the mare's neck, she snorted in anger and reared up, turning her body away from the knight protectively and Amaya looked into her eyes deeply, frowning. Galahad got the mare back under control and he shrugged.

"If you want the beast then you shall have to name a high price, I am reluctant to part with her for it is obvious you mistreat her." Amaya slowly approached and the mare, seeing her, instantly tried to go to the other female, wanting the solace and protection of another creature who would understand her fears. Galahad tugged her back but when she fought, Amaya lifted a hand.

 _"_ _Easy there you wild thing."_ Amaya soothed and Galahad, seeing the experienced look of concern in Amaya's eyes, allowed her to take over. Amaya held the rope and the mare pressed her head into Amaya, snorted and whining slightly as Demon gently rubbed his head against her legs to try and comfort her. The moment Amaya tried to touch the mare's belly, she pulled away and snapped slightly but the woman quickly stepped out of the way. "She is gestating with a foal." Amaya announced then glowered intently at the previous owner. "You knew this?"

"Aye."

"But you still rode her?"

"Won't do the foal any harm." Amaya bristled, lifting a hand to stroke the mare's neck and traced some scars in her skin left from untreated wounds from beatings, no doubt. She looked to her brother who nodded.

"I am keeping her."

"And how exactly do you expect me to return to my province? I only have the one horse with me and I refuse to order one of my men to give up there's, I shall look a fool!"

"Good. Men who cannot look after their horses deserve to be flogged and worse." Gawain growled, standing beside Galahad as they faced the enraged man. "The mare shall stay in our care." He snarled hotly and stepped forwards but Demon lowered his stance and snarled, making him think twice before going up against that ugly beast.

"There are horses in town you can rent. Mercy be upon them. I would suggest a carriage instead, seeing as you have the experience of a stick when it comes to handling and taking care of horses." Galahad growled, clenching his fists together. The mare nudged Amaya's hand, inhaling the woman's scent as trust settled in her. She could trust another female, another female would understand the need to protect her foal.

"There now, it's alright." Amaya murmured to her gently. "I shall help you birth your foal. Everything is going to be better for you." She watched as the man stalked away then drew the mare around, taking her to the stall next to Arluin's where she could keep an eye on her later. Gawain and Galahad explained to Jols the mare's condition and Amaya set about doing what she could for the mare.

She washed her, groomed her, applied some slaves that would help heal the old wounds better then gave her a hot mash to build up her strength. "How did you know without even checking her properly?" Gawain asked as he stood at the door.

"She told me." Amaya answered. "When she tried to come to me and not stay beside Galahad. She wanted another female to understand, to save her." Amaya smiled to the mare and kissed her face. "We women always stick together."

"Does she have a name?" Jols asked, running his eyes over the horse to make sure she was not in critical condition.

"The stable lad who handed her over said her name was Boadicea but everyone just called her Bow. You know, like Tristan's bow?"

"Bow? That's a horrid name for a horse." The mare lifted her head and glared at Gawain as if insulted by his words.

"Bow, I like it." Amaya murmured softly and Galahad snorted.

"You would."

"Boadicea. You're safe here now." Amaya whispered to her gently, placed a final kiss on the horse's face then left the stall. "Jols, it appears she is not too trusting of men. Would you ask Maia to care for her and keep her company until I return?" He nodded his head as Amaya looked to Galahad with a wicked grin. "It seems I am stealing your new mare until I can tame her a little to trust men."

"You can have her if you like. I have no need for a mare in foal." Galahad shrugged then looked to Gawain. "Today's the day, huh?" Gawain's face clouded and he looked away. "I admire you for what you're doing. I hope you know that."

"Yes well, hurry up will you? Or Arthur will leave us behind." Amaya jogged over to Arluin and mounted up, looking down to Demon who tried to follow.

"No Demon, you stay here." He whimpered at her but sat down at the entrance of the stables and watched Amaya as she left. She did not want to leave him behind but this was not a simple hunt, she would need to be fast if they were to break Ragnell out of the keep and then return before her brother realises what had happened and could catch up to them to take her away again.

Though Gawain was to ride ahead towards the keep to retrieve Ragnell, Amaya was going to break off and remain with Arthur to make sure the pact was not broken because, as she had said, Sir Gromer did not say anything about a woman being at Arthur's side.

The king nodded to them as they rode out into the courtyard, Tristan and Lancelot at his side. "Are we all prepared?" Amaya checked her bow and quiver before nodding her head silently.

"We are ready, Arthur. You lead the way." Gawain said to him nonchalantly and Arthur felt a pang of failure on his part. Gawain had been denied his freedom for fifteen years and now he was about to partially surrender it again. It was unfair but honour bound them to their word and now, there was nothing to be done.

They rode out into the woods leisurely all save for Gawain, who galloped on to reach the keep whilst Arthur met with Sir Gromer. When they reached the clearing where they had first met, Arthur stopped and faced Lancelot and Tristan. "Wait here. If all goes well, I shall be back very shortly." Lancelot shook his head.

"I do not like this. Will you not let us go with you?" He looked to Amaya and his eyes narrowed. "How is it that _she_ is permitted to go?"

"Because my presence would not be a breach of the agreement." Amaya answered with a lift of her chin, looking back at the dark haired knight without being intimidated. "And my aim is far better than yours, Lancelot."

"Tristan can shoot. I trust Arthur's life in his hands far more than yours." Lancelot growled back. "You may be our sister but you have not yet earned the right to be as close as you are, we have spent fifteen long years shedding blood, sweat and tears together. You have only been with us a few months." Amaya did not answer, her face set in stone.

"Be at peace, Lancelot. I trust Amaya to know when I require her arrow." Arthur had not armed himself before leaving and wore exactly the same clothes as he did when he had hunted a week before, simple breeches, shirt and jerkin to hunt in. "And you should too." Lancelot turned his head away so the king walked his horse over to the knight and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I know you worry for my welfare, dear friend but do not be concerned. Sir Gromer has pride, which will stay his blade."

"How can you be sure?" Lancelot retorted simply and Arthur smiled.

"It is in his nature. Remain here and we shall return." With that Arthur flicked his reins and cantered into the trees, Amaya glancing back to the two knights before following. Her eyes had met Tristan's, which had caused her to quickly look away again. He watched her go, Arluin's tail drifting from sight through the foliage. She looked rather pretty today, wearing half of her hair up instead of plaiting it. It suited her well.

Amaya followed Arthur to the point where he had met Sir Gromer but stopped a small distance away to tie up their horses. "It seems I am constantly relying on your aid, Amaya."

"It is what I am here for, my king." Amaya answered simply, keeping an arrow notched onto the string as they walked. "I may not be Briton by blood but I regard you as my sovereign ruler, you have earned my respect and my trust, therefore I shall fight alongside you whenever you need me. It is the only way of life that I really know."

"Galahad tells me that you became a chieftain of the tribe." Amaya grimaced slightly but nodded her head.

"He and I were the children of an Iazyges branch chief, the entire tribe had broken up a long time ago, after the war with Rome and our heritage lead a small group into the forests and later to the rivers where we became known for hunting fish though we idolised wolves as there were a fair few packs around. We lived in peace." Amaya explained. "Galahad would have become chief after our father unless he died before he returned from service or…or had Galahad died, I would have taken over." She swallowed, looking down to her feet. "We are also royal, technically. A line from a younger brother of the great chief whom all of the Iazyges answer to. When the sickness killed most of our tribe, we joined with another smaller one and their chief was also gone, so they looked to me to protect them." Amaya continued, stepping over the roots of a tree carefully. "But when sickness struck again, we were all crippled and defenceless. I was the last warrior and when the Huns began to attack, I led the last of my people to the main tribe in the central land before setting off alone to find Galahad."

"You are a remarkable woman, Amaya. I'm beginning to wonder if there is no end to how extraordinary you are." Arthur said to her and she smiled weakly.

"Many men and women have had to deal with more than I. Just look at my brother. I do not think I could have done what he did at his age. I grew into a warrior, he was born one."

"But still, you are strong and capable. I do not know why Lancelot is prejudiced against you now when you both seemed fine with one another in the beginning. He did not harm you, did he?"

"No, of course not." Amaya answered. "That business is between Lancelot and I." Understanding her implication, Arthur nodded his head.

"I shall not pry." Amaya gave him a grateful look then turned her head, lowering herself down. "Do not put yourself in danger." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"It is not me you should be worried for." She murmured then slipped away into the bushes, concealing herself so well that even Arthur struggled to see her. Looking away, he stepped into the small space between trees and waited. The sun rose higher and higher until he heard a twig snap and Arthur narrowed his eyes, looking to Sir Gromer as he shouldered his way forwards.

"Good, you have kept your word." Arthur nodded his head.

"Pray tell me, how many chances will you give me?" He asked and the banished knight snorted, smirking at his believed cunning.

"For it is a difficult question with many answers, I shall grant you three chances to give me the right answer to my riddle. Do not waste my time, Sir King, answer me now. What do all women desire above all else?" Arthur took a deep breath, keeping calm as he answered, pretending to think for a moment so that he could buy Gawain as much time as he needed.

"My first guess shall be true love. Women desire to have true love." Sir Gromer howled with laugher, swinging his blade then balanced it on his shoulder, his lips twisting into a gruesome smirk.

"You guess wrong. Give me your second." Arthur touched his neck then rubbed his head, continuing to play for time until Sir Gromer bellowed to him. "Answer!"

"Alright, my second guess is beauty. Is it beauty that women desire?" His smirk twisted further, baring the fang like teeth and in that moment, Arthur understood what Amaya meant about outward appearance. Ragnell was beautiful compared to the monster he was looking at now, a man who desired nothing but blood.

"You have only one chance left. I shall grant you time to think but do not tarry, for your end is near. I can taste it on my tongue." The leathery tongue slid out from behind his lips and slowly drew in the taste of anticipation from his skin. He could not wait to sever the king's head from his shoulders, then he would ride into Camelot, bearing the prize aloft for all to see then toss it at his beloved knight's feet and crush them all with just a single blow.

"I have my final answer." Arthur declared, drawing Sir Gromer from his gruesome thoughts. "My final answer, the answer to your riddle, is sovereignty." With a sudden crash Sir Gromer's jaw fell open as he stared at the king in shock. "Above all else, women desire sovereignty, to rule their own lives as they see fit." Arthur took a step back as Sir Gromer bellowed with rage then lifted his sword, swinging it with all his might and cutting deep into a tree.

"You have outwitted me, King! Go now, before I break my word and have your head regardless!" Not pausing to regard the knight, Arthur turned and hurried away, racing through the trees back to his horse. As silent as a shadow Amaya slipped to his side, running with him until they reached their horses.

"I must go and seek Gawain and Ragnell to ensure they escaped." Amaya said to Arthur. "Ride back to Camelot and have the wedding prepared, we cannot afford to wait as Sir Gromer will surely come to realise that it was his sister who gave us the answer and will come after her to extract revenge." Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"Ride with care." He called and they parted ways. Amaya clenched a fist shut and let her magic flow, taking a deep breath as she willed for a light to guide her to Gawain. It appeared easily, flying out from her palm the moment she opened her fingers and shot away, leading Amaya to where Gawain was galloping as fast as his horse could carry the two riders.

He had Ragnell before him to keep her safe from the arrows that flew past, the group of men riding after them slowly catching up as they hunted them down. "We must lose them!" Ragnell cried, clutching her face in fear as another arrow shot frightfully close to her shoulder.

He could not push his horse any faster, the poor beast was already galloping at full pace but with his extra weight, it was too much. He was about to pull up and let Ragnell escape ahead of him when Amaya burst through the trees ahead of them, stone faced as she drew back an arrow.

Relief flooded through him as she let the arrows sing, shooting down the six men with time to spare so that she could slow Arluin down to a halt, stopping beside Gawain's horse who laboured for breath. "It appears I have exemplary timing." She smiled then looked at Ragnell. "Are you harmed?" She shook her head though she trembled slightly in fear. "Come, we must hurry. Join me on Arluin to give Gawain's horse a lighter load to recover strength." Amaya said softly, stretching out a hand and Gawain helped Ragnell change seats, positioning her behind Amaya who turned and led the way, cantered swiftly through the woods.

"Thank you." Ragnell whispered so that Gawain would not hear. "For everything."

"The curse will soon be over. I have spoken with Gawain and advised to be kind and considerate for your desires. Hopefully he will understand when the time comes." Amaya answered her in an equally quiet tone.

"How is it you knew of my curse? How did you sense it and how could you make that burst of light happen in my chest?" Amaya chuckled.

"I am Emrys." She answered and Ragnell frowned. "Which means I have very powerful magic coursing through my veins. When I tried to break the curse for you, it was too strong for me to conquer as I am still gaining control of my powers and learning to strengthen them, but I saw your pure heart and it told me everything. Ugly by day, beautiful by night. Gawain will be surprised when the time comes for you two to go to the marriage chamber." Ragnell blushed. She was nervous for the night as it could mean that she remained ugly for the rest of her life if Gawain did not act as she prayed him to act. Also, she had never had proper contact with men before.

When her father and mother were alive, they had taken her to markets and she would meet, greet and smile to people of all kinds but these last few years, trapped in a curse because of her brother's temper, she had not spoken to anyone other than the maid who had brought her meals, cleaned her clothes and escorted her about the keep though they were not friends. The maid was too frightened to attach herself to Ragnell for fear of being punished by her brother, Gromer.

She knew what was coming, either way. Gawain would lay with her tonight and take her virtue, which frightened her slightly though she reasoned that he was a gallant man and would be gentle. Heat flooded through her at the thought of him undressing her and she felt a tight twist in her belly as warmth flooded the spot between her legs. Her mother had often told her stories about love at first sight and when she had seen Gawain, she had finally come to believe them. It was not a silly, reckless and light headed love she felt for Gawain, no. It felt eternal, like she was bound to him heart and soul in a deep, unexplainable way that made her feel as strong as a mountain.

Once Gawain's horse had recovered some its strength they increased the pace, returning to Camelot with all haste where Arthur met them in the courtyard. "Gawain, Lady Ragnell, everything is ready for you both." Gawain jumped down from his horse then moved over to Ragnell, who blinked at him as he lifted his hands to her waist and gently placed her onto her feet before him. Amaya chuckled.

"Go, both of you. You have very little time. I sense that Gromer will not be far behind." Gawain took Ragnell's hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, escorting her inside to the throne room where no one stood, save for the knights, Guinevere and Maia.

Amaya followed, striding forwards and looked to the priest who stared at Ragnell's visible hands as Gawain led her up to him. "Well? Have you been struck dumb?" She demanded defensively as she sensed Ragnell begin to break a little at the stares. "Speak! We have little time to waste." The priest jumped at Amaya's sharp tone and he began to bless the union.

The woman slipped into her place beside Maia, who took her hand. "Will she be alright?"

"Gawain will treat her well." Amaya assured her. "And we can be her friends. She will have a better life here than she will locked in that tower." Maia nodded her head but continued to grip Amaya's hand, listening as the priest continued the rites, murmuring softly as his voice carried out.

Ragnell was glad the wedding was a small affair, she did not wish for everyone to know of her just yet. When the final bond was made Gawain turned his head and kissed her cheek lightly against a clearer patch on her skin and Ragnell accepted the small token for now. There was no cheering, just a quiet murmur as Gawain led Ragnell towards the other kngihts.

"The final tournament begins shortly. Amaya, are you sure you do not wish to enter?" Arthur asked the woman who nodded her head.

"I am sure."

"Then let us go. Lady Ragnell, you are welcome to join us." She shook her head.

"I will remain indoors." Her voice murmured quietly so Maia took her hand and smiled.

"Would you like me to show you the castle? It takes some time to get used to and I care little for archery." Ragnell knew she was lying but accepted gratefully all the same. She looked to Gawain and wondered if she should say anything but decided against it, turning and allowing Maia to lead her away.

Gawain sighed. "Well, you're stuck with her now." Bors said, clapping her on the back. "Let's go shoot some targets, huh?" Dumbly, the golden haired knight could only nod his head and let himself be led away.


	44. What We Do for Love

Amaya watched from the same place she had watched all the challenges, where Tristan had placed her on the first day. She watched as the archers shot their arrows to the targets, some being dreadfully poor and others questionably decent. The only one who hit the target dead centre every time was Tristan, Bors not far behind though sometimes his arrow went astray.

Demon slept at her feet, snoring loudly as the hawk perched on Amaya's shoulder, watching her master shoot whilst cocking her head to the side. She gave a soft call and the scout's head turned slightly to listen. "Hush now, we must not distract him." Amaya whispered, stroking the bird's feathers gently as she kept her eyes on the targets. The first round removed five participants and the other five moved aside for the next group to have their shots.

Bors came lumbering over, grinning from ear to ear. "Easy as eating pie."

"Hmm, pride comes before a fall, my dear Bors." Amaya said to him then smiled. "Just be careful of the wind, you time your shots very disgracefully from time to time." He shrugged, grabbing some wine from a squire then downed half of it in one gulp.

"Don't expect to win, why bother trying? I'm better than most of these fools without even trying but Tristan is better than I, so there is not much point in battling against him. I'll set those pups in their places then be content." Bors explained and Amaya chuckled.

"My word Bors, I'm impressed." She smiled to him as he took another drink. "How long did it take you to think all of those long words?" He chortled with laughter, spitting out some of his wine before he turned and called to Tristan.

"Oi! You sorry sod, come drink and stop being a loner!" Tristan scowled at Bors but when his hawk called to him he growled then strode over, shooting Bors a look.

"What?" He spat sharply and Bors laughed, clapping him heavily on the shoulder, so much so that Tristan jerked forwards and grabbed onto the fence to steady himself. When his hand brushed against Amaya's he whipped his own back as Amaya gave a slight jump of surprise, lifting her hand away then cleared her throat.

"You are both doing well." She complimented softly, looking at Tristan who refused to meet her gaze. Bors glanced between them and he saw the look Amaya was giving the scout, which he refused to meet still. The look was brief and Amaya turned to face Bors with a smile, meaning that he did not have time to really think about that look and where he had seen a similar expression before.

"What do you think of the knight over there?" She nodded her head to an archer who sat alone, his broad body taking command of a bench as he sat in silence, wearing a low hood over his face. "Rather secretive, don't you think?" She smirked at Tristan. "Perhaps he finds you inspiring?" A small smile tugged at his lips but Tristan did not allow it to last.

"Who is he?" Bors asked, frowning. "I don't know him."

"His name is Rodrick Marshall." Tristan answered in his usual calm, low voice. "He comes from the far north. A Scot." Amaya tilted her head to the side, regarding him with narrowed eyes but Bors chuckled at her blatant attention to the archer.

"Caught your fancy has he? If you like the shadowy, silent types then we'd feel better if you went for someone like Tristan." The scout shot a sharp look to Bors who ignored the sudden glare but Amaya had not even heard him.

"I do not trust him." Amaya murmured. "Something is wrong." Suddenly her body was filled with dread and a wracking sensation of fear pounded through her chest, causing her knees to buckle as she dropped slightly but Tristan's quick reflexes caught her, his hand slipping through the fence to keep her upright as Bors suddenly became concerned.

"Maya? What's wrong?" She whimpered slightly, shaking her head as she tried to banish the images that flickered through her mind. The only one that remained prominent in her thoughts was that of an arrow shooting towards Arthur, who was standing from his seat on the stands.

When her vision returned Amaya stood bolt upright, taking her weight again as Tristan's eyes burned before her, frowning down with a hint of worry. "You must watch him." She whispered, glancing to the hooded archer. "Something is not right."

"You're just tired from standing, Maya, tired and probably hungry. Why don't you go and sit down?" Bors suggested tenderly but Amaya turned to Tristan and gripped his jerkin tightly, pleading with him.

"I've never been wrong before, have I?" She gushed, staring upwards. "I think Arthur is in danger. Someone is going to try and shoot him!"

"You're worrying for nothing. Arthur is well protected." Bors gestured and Amaya looked to the guards standing at Arthur and Guinevere's sides, their broad shields shining in the sunlight. "Why don't you sit down with Dag over there?" Amaya shook her head and looked at Tristan again who had not moved and her fingers remained at his chest, gripping onto his jerkin until her knuckles burned white.

Slowly he lifted his hands and unlocked them from him and she flinched slightly with hurt at the motion, making Tristan pause before he dropped her hands. "I will watch." He stated simply then turned and walked away. Amaya inhaled deeply then sought Demon's thick fur, stroking his warm head as he nuzzled her face.

"You alright Maya?"

"I am fine. Perhaps you are right and I am just imagining things." Amaya replied evenly. "Don't worry about me." Bors stayed with her regardless, keeping a trained eye on her as she stroked Demon's fur, crouching beside him and only rose when Bors and Tristan returned to shoot for the next round.

Amaya did not pay much attention after that point, watching very carefully whilst her body remained tense, ready to spring into action should something happen. She moved off briefly to stand closer to the lounging archers should she need to arm herself at any given moment.

At the final round, Amaya could taste the tension in the air from the crowds as they whispered. Tristan faced the hooded archer before making his shots, shooting one arrow after the other at the various targets planted before them as well as those that the squires tossed up into the air.

When he had let his last arrow fly, the hooded figure turned and drew back the arrow. A terrible scream erupted from Amaya's throat as the arrow was pointed to Tristan who whirled around to seek out Amaya, whose scream he had heard over all the others.

He caught the terrified look in her eyes as she leaped forwards, grabbing a bow from someone standing close by then dragged the quiver with her, slinging it clumsily over her shoulder as she ran towards him but the fire in his chest was already burning.

His hawk screeched in rage as Tristan looked down at the arrow which had passed straight through him. The commoners shouted and screamed in terror as the archer drew back his hood with a hideous snarl, notching back another arrow as the guards left Arthur's side to run at Sir Gromer. He shot into the crowd as Amaya closed the distance, seeking an arrow with her hand as his volleys struck the people. "No!" Amaya bellowed and drew back her own arrow as Sir Gromer turned to aim at Arthur, who was now defenceless and had leaped to his feet, shock and terror blinding him as Tristan dropped to the ground.

Amaya let the arrow fly, feathers brushing against her cheek as, at one pace away from Arthur's neck, her arrow struck through Sir Gromer's. An inferno of anger burst through Sir Gromer as he stared at Arthur, who was unharmed then turned on the woman with a howl of rage. He swore at her but Amaya notched another arrow and struck him down with an enraged cry, not caring about honour or fair combat at that moment as Tristan lay bleeding and dying on the ground.

"Tristan!" Amaya called and she dropped her bow the moment Sir Gromer had fallen to the sand, the arrow having shot through his eye and stuck out the other end. "Tristan!" Everyone froze in place, all except Amaya who dropped down beside Tristan who coughed, rasping for breath. "Tristan…" She whispered, tears in her eyes as blood filled his mouth. He said nothing but his eyes fixed on hers, slightly wide but not from fear. It was more shock than anything else.

Swallowing Amaya pulled her hands back from caressing his face and began to rub them together, coaxing her magic to flow but he reached up with one hand and gripped hers tightly. "Don't…expose…" He spluttered but she pulled her hands free from his.

"Lay still." She whispered, trembling like a leaf as a light began to grow in her hands. "Just hold on. Hold on for me. I can't lose you, Tristan. I do not want to lose you again." He listened to her words and they spoke a thousand others. So she really did care for him. He had suspected that she still had feelings for him but being the stubborn man he was, he had ignored his instincts and left her alone. Now all he could see was all the time he had wasted trying to hate her, trying to ignore her and trying to let her go when he should have held her close to him and used every spare moment to show her how he felt. Now he was dying.

Amaya took a deep breath and closed her eyes, placing her glowing hands against Tristan's chest then began to will her powers to obey her command, begging them at the same time to save the man she knew she could not survive without.

A collective gasp shot through the crowd as they saw the magic begin to grow, burning brightly against the scout's chest as Amaya fought to save his life. Her strength began to weaken but she powered on, drawing from the strength of her mind, her inner armour to keep going. When Tristan began to close his eyes, Amaya screamed wordlessly.

Without warning a beacon of light shot from her, bursting forwards in a swift arc that engulfed her and Tristan before spreading outwards, touching everyone in the stadium and filling them with a warmth. The arrow in Tristan's chest dissolved and his wounds healed, Amaya allowing her magic to take control and guide her. She latched onto the feelings she had for Tristan, allowing their strength to keep her going until finally, after what felt like forever, his chest rose deeply from beneath her hands and her eyes flew open.

The pure white light slowly faded, either draining back into her body or dispersing when it reached too far from Amaya, who instantly rose up over Tristan to look down into his eyes as they slowly opened. "Tristan?" She breathed, daring to hope as for a moment they flickered around before his sight returned and they fixed on her.

"Gods you're beautiful." He whispered and Amaya choked on her sob, her body trembling as power still electrified every nerve in her whilst her limbs began to grow heavy with weariness, exhaustion swamping her. He lifted a hand and began to caress her cheek, lifting himself up but he too felt completely drained of strength, struggling to even sit upright as Amaya collapsed beside him.

He completely forgot they were not alone but when he looked up, he instantly became defensive and positioned himself protectively over Amaya as several guards strode over, a couple of Arthur's advisors behind them. "Seize the witch!"

"No!" Tristan snarled, trying to get up but his arm could not support his weight. Thankfully the knights swarmed to their comrades' side. Galahad picked Amaya up and held her close to him, drawing back as the guards all drew their swords. Dagonet grabbed Tristan and hauled him to his feet, helping him steady himself before letting the scout find his own balance.

"She must be imprisoned and burned for sorcery!" One of the advisors screamed, the fat one, whilst pointed to Amaya who was completely limp in her brother's arms.

"You dare touch her and I shall kill you all!" Galahad thundered but the noble turned to Arthur who had made his way down into the arena.

"It is in the law. You cannot save her this time, Arthur. The witch must die!" Arthur swallowed, glancing to Amaya and then to his people. As their king, he could not show that he favoured Amaya despite her being Galahad's sister and his friend. He would lose their respect.

"Take her away." He commanded and several shocked faces turned to him. "But do not harm her." The guards all put their swords away and one stepped forwards, holding up his arms.

"Let me take the Wolf Maiden." He spoke gently to Galahad who drew back with a snarl. "We shall not harm the woman who saved our lives. We swear it."

"Galahad." Arthur said in a warning tone but he shook his head.

"No, you cannot! I only just found her, Arthur, do not take her away from me!"

"Galahad, hold your tongue!" Arthur commanded in a raised voice then lowered it. "You will have to trust me." Galahad drew in a furious breath then carefully stepped forwards.

"I shall carry her then." Stepping back the guard nodding his head then together, they formed a box around the knight before marching away to the dungeons. Tristan made to follow, determined to keep Amaya safe but the moment he shifted his weight to step forwards, his body gave out beneath him and Dagonet lunged forwards, grabbing him under his arms.

"Bring me the wounded!" Dagonet ordered but Bors shook his head.

"Dag, there aren't any wounded. Only those who are dead." Dagonet frowned in meaning then looked to where he knew a woman had been shot through the stomach. She stood, completely stunned whilst looking down to her unharmed torso, not an arrow or wound in sight. Utterly stunned, Dagonet had to shake his head to wake himself up and remember that Tristan needed to rest. Though with the scout seemingly hell bent on following after Amaya, it looked as though he would be wrestling with him all the way.


	45. New Times Mean New Laws

Inhaling deeply Amaya sat bolt upright and looked around her cell, swallowing as she found herself to be alone. "Hello?" She called out.

"Maya." Galahad sighed with relief, getting up from his stool outside her cell and Amaya crawled over to him as he crouched outside. "Maya what were you thinking? You're going to get yourself killed because you exposed your magic!"

"I had to save him, Galahad."

"Even after what he did to you?" She nodded her head.

"I still love him, little wolf, even if he does not care for me anymore." The young knight snorted, gritting his teeth and Amaya frowned at him. "What?"

"I wouldn't be too sure. Dagonet had to physically restrain him to keep him from breaking you out of here." Galahad informed her and her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Dag had to actually knock him out."

"Really?" Amaya's heart lifted a little with hope but she shook her head. "Never mind that, we have a little more pressing matter at hand. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Not long, about two hours? That mutt of yours is running wild trying to get to you. Nearly bit Lionel's hand off." Galahad paused before his shoulders slumped and he pressed his brow into the bars. "Maya, there isn't a loop hole to get you out of this. Arthur has to obey the law." Tears streaked down his face. "You'll have to burn at his order."

"I shall not burn." Amaya said determinedly, unfazed by her predicament.

"You have to free yourself, escape from here and only send word once you are safe." Galahad whispered. "Those advisors are lusting for your blood. You've made an enemy of them, Maya you fool." She shook her head.

"I will not run. There is a way to save me." Galahad jerked his head to face her, a bright light gleaming in her eyes. "Go to Arthur and tell him that the only way around this is to make the practice of light magic legal within the law." Galahad's jaw dropped.

"He'll never pull it off."

"He is the king. Technically, he can do whatever he wishes. Go now and do not worry about me, just tell him the plan." Amaya ushered him softly. "I shall be out of here for the feast tonight." Galahad nodded his head then darted away with all the speed he possessed.

Arthur was arguing against his advisors in the throne room where they seemed to be insisting that Amaya had bewitched him into obeying her wishes. The moment Galahad burst through the doors, Arthur lifted a hand and everything was silent. "Galahad, come and speak with me." Arthur commanded, rising and striding forwards to meet the young knight. He prayed Amaya had a plan as he was at a loss. There was no way around the law and he, as the king, was not at liberty to break it for anyone. Rage would tear the country apart if he did such a thing.

"She has an idea." Arthur exhaled with relief then smiled, glad that she had not failed him. "You need to legalise the use of light magic."

"What?" Now he was frowning. He couldn't just do that, could he? He needed the consent of his advisors and there was his people to consider. How would they react? Galahad gripped Arthur's arm tightly, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You are the king and have the only right to make such laws. It will save her, Arthur, if she is not breaking the law then there is no reason to burn her. She can live." Taking a deep breath Arthur nodded, realising he had no other choice.

He would not sacrifice Amaya, he owed her too much and something told him that he would need her wisdom and strength for many years to come yet. Arthur turned and ordered a scholar to bring him ink and parchment.

Arthur's quill darted across the page, writing with flourishes of his hand as his advisors frowned at him, glancing nervously to one another. Once Arthur was done he signed the declaration, poured hot wax onto the parchment then pressed the seal of his ring into it, legalising it.

"My king, may we ask what you are doing?" The fat advisor asked, whose name escaped Arthur completely as he turned around.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, named by the people of Briton, High King and sovereign ruler over these lands declare that the use of light magic is now a legalised practice when in benefit for the people." Arthur spoke loudly, letting his voice carry and he was met with many protests. "In the use of healing, defence, education and when in aid to others, light magic is now legal and all past offenders having been charged with the crime of magical use are now forgiven and pardoned. Any who harm an innocent with the gift of light magic for their difference shall be taken and punished as seen fit by the respective law enforcer of the region." Arthur paused for breath and he glanced up to his advisors who shouted.

"You cannot do this! This is the witch enchanting you!"

"Nevertheless, I have sanctioned the law and now you must abide by it." Arthur growled then continued. "In comparison, the use of black magic remains banned in the name of protection for the people of Briton. Any found wielding black magic with the intent of harming others shall face the same punishments as previously ordained, the end sentence being death. This law I pass through the divine right given to me by God. May he bless us and watch over our nation."

Looking up, Arthur knew he was in trouble with the advisors as they began to argue and rage at him but his voice bellowed over their senseless noise. "Silence!" Arthur rolled up the parchment and held it out to a scholar who took it away to file with the other laws, his eyes still fixed on his advisors who began to tremble. "You are not to command me, I can send you all away at any moment I choose. You would do well to remember that greed and power lusting has no place in my court. Now away with you all! No doubt Vanora will have my head for postponing her preparations for the feast tonight." The king turned to Galahad and nodded. "Go and release your sister."

Spinning on his heel Galahad did not wait. He got to the dungeon staircases just as Demon came hurtling around the corner, Maia calling out after him. "No Demon! You can't go down there!"

"It's alright Mai, Amaya's going to be fine." Galahad soothed her, taking her hand for a moment before letting go. "Stay up here and I'll explain to you both." Maia nodded but the moment Galahad moved forwards, Demon ran past him and all the way down to the door where he began to paw and scratch at the wood, leaving claw marks until Galahad had shoved him out the way so that he could get inside. The second he ordered Amaya's release, the guard rose and unlocked the door, stepping inside and gently shaking Amaya awake.

"Milady, you are free to go." Amaya sighed sleepily, nodding her head then slowly rose up.

"Thank you." She said to him but before she could get to her feet, Demon leaped onto her and licked her furiously, slathering her in saliva as she laughed. "Demon! Stop that you oaf! I am barely awake!"

"Amaya, let's get away from here before that dog starts to bite your face raw." Galahad said, waiting at the door. Amaya shoved Demon from her then hugged him tightly, assuring the beast that she was alright before getting up and following he brother.

"Did Arthur do it? Has he made light magic legal?"

"Yes. You are free again." Galahad said to her, taking her hand and squeezing gently. "You still have many enemies among the advisors but I do not think they will threaten you now. You obviously have Arthur on your side and with the power you displayed so spectacularly, I do not think they are man enough to challenge you." She chuckled, leaning dependently onto Galahad as she still felt slightly weak.

"How is Tristan? Did I heal him? Did the magic work properly?"

"Oh aye, you healed him alright. When Dagonet checked, he told us there wasn't even a scar. Even some of his old wounds had improved. He's not going to be happy when he finds out that you healed him more than you needed and lost him a few battle scars." Amaya blushed.

"I did not really know what I was doing. The magic just took control for me. All I wanted was for him to live, Galahad, I couldn't let him or those other people die." She paused, frowning before looking worriedly to Galahad. "Did I save them all?" Slowly he shook his head.

"No. Some were already dead before you could help them." Amaya lowered her head, sighing regretfully. "But only two died, Amaya. The number should have been six."

"But still. I hope their spirits will forgive me." She murmured and Galahad sighed, not knowing what to say. The moment they stepped into view Maia flung her arms around Amaya's neck, burying her face into her shoulder as she sobbed.

"I thought they were going to burn you at the stake!"

"Me too, sweet dove, me too." Amaya replied wearily, still relying on Galahad's strong arms to keep her upright. "Little wolf? I think I would like to sleep some more."

"Alright sweet sister, let's get you back to your room." Galahad murmured softly, one arm at her waist as he held her wrist over his neck to keep her upright whilst Maia moved to support the woman from her other side and together, they slowly made their way back to Amaya's room. Demon trotted at their heels and the moment Galahad had placed Amaya down on the covers, he jumped up and protectively lay over her, growling at them both as they drew back.

"Alright mutt, though you'll have to start getting used to sharing with another." Galahad growled back and Maia frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked him in confusion and Galahad looked down at her with sad, angry and worried eyes.

"Tristan." Maia gasped.

"You mean…" He nodded his head.

"He has been hiding it well all this time but we all know now. His secret is out. He cares for Amaya more than he knows or realised until the moment he was struck by that arrow." Galahad snorted. "Stupid fool. It almost took his demise to make him realise his feelings." Shaking his head Galahad glanced back to Amaya who was sound asleep, peacefully sighing as she lowered a hand to rest upon Demon's back, the warm fur comforting her.

"I had no idea." Maia whispered in absolute shock before looking back up to Galahad. "And does she love him?"

"Undoubtedly. You should have seen her, Mai. Should have heard the way she screamed when she saw Tristan had been shot. She ran to him and shot down an arrow at the same time but never looked away from him until she was at his side." Turning away Galahad pulled Maia back from the bed to give Maia her space. "All that is left now is for them to face one another and, quite honestly, it could either go really well or horribly wrong."


	46. Tied for Eternity

When someone burst through Amaya's door, Demon was the first to spring to his feet and snarl. "Oh hush you, I brought you some supper." Vanora tossed some meat onto the ground and Demon lunged for it as Amaya blinked in confusion.

"Vanora?"

"Hello there, it's time to dress for the feast." Amaya groaned.

"No. I am not going." Vanora snorted then dragged Amaya from the bed with a grin. "No! Everyone will stare at me now they know…oh gods! You don't hate me now do you?" Vanora laughed brightly.

"Bors let it slip by accident what happened with Merlin." Amaya clapped a hand to her head.

"I'll throttle him." Vanora laughed again, draping several dresses on the bed for Amaya to look at.

"No need, he was a little drunk and I didn't let him go until he'd told me. He walked away with a few bruises, so don't blame him. Now, you are going to this feast, though you may need a wash before you go, so that Tristan can see you looking beautiful and radiant." Amaya frowned.

"I don't need to look beautiful and radiant. What's the point?"

"Hell, you're terrible at this love thing aren't you?" Amaya blushed. "Just trust me, if you want that scout to be yours then you're going to dress yourself up and hold a civil tongue and not speak a notch over a murmur. That's the only way you two will ever get yourselves sorted." Vanora looked out the window and pursed her lips. "The sun is yet to set for a few hours but the feast will start soon. So hurry up and pick a dress whilst I start heating water."

"I can do that." Amaya grinned, rubbing her hands together and they glowed bright red at her palms, which she showed to Vanora. "It'll save us time."

"Good! I can wash your hair then too. Pick one! Hop to it!" Vanora commanded with a smile, going to begin pouring the water into the basin. Amaya turned her eyes towards the dresses. There was a bright red one, a sickly yellow brocaded one, a few more in purple, blue and a mixture of the colours but her eyes set firmly on the emerald green dress at the end.

It was the plainest, with no adorning hemming or threads but the sleeves had a gold lace crossing up the sleeves to the elbow and a similar patterned girdle hung at the waist with a few pearls sewn into the darker background between the gold cords crossing one another. "I have chosen." Amaya announced, picking up the green dress and draping it over the screen.

"Good. Now heat up this water. Let's see that magic of yours." Amaya showed Vanora a few tricks she had taught herself, including growing flowers up her arms like adorning bracelets. Once she was scrubbed clean Amaya dried herself off in a few minutes, surrounding herself in a hot wind before sliding into a clean chemise and then the green gown.

"No more magic, I think. I'm starting to feel it drain." Amaya murmured softly as Vanora lent her an arm then guided her to the vanity table. Amaya allowed Vanora to brush though her soft curls before opening a drawer and pulling out several jewellery boxes. Amaya frowned. "Since when did I have these?"

"You've always had them. You just never cared to look." Vanora answered. "Guinevere asked me to see that you were well supplied with all the needs of a woman and I made sure I covered every aspect." The redheaded woman opened a long, thin box to reveal several strands of pearls glistening in ropes on the velvet cushion. Amaya stared at them as Vanora lifted them up by the two pins, leaving another set behind as the three ropes of the tiny moons gleamed in the light, curving downwards at perfect distance from one another.

"Vanora, I cannot wear those. They are too grand."

"Too grand for a lady?" She questioned with a smile as she slid the pins into Amaya's hair, securing the pearls to her hair so that they nestled like tiny stars in the midnight tresses of Amaya's locks. "Now I have heard everything."

"I mean it, Vanora, I am not comfortable dressing myself up like this." Amaya fussed but Vanora continued.

"It is just for one night. You look pretty every day, Amaya, but tonight you are going to look unearthly and angelic. So hold still." Amaya allowed Vanora to fix her hair, keeping perfectly still as she arranged the pins in the knot at the back Vanora had pulled some of her hair into, securing it in place then stepped away. "Now, I would suggest a necklace but you'll probably feel like its chocking you, so I won't make you." Vanora sighed.

Once Amaya was ready she stood and twirled at Vanora's command though she felt like a fool, her hand rising to grip Lucan's gift in one hand as she bit her lip nervously. "Marvellous! Now you're all ready for the feast, I'll get myself sorted. I'd wear those adorned slippers of gold if I were you, it would work perfectly." Amaya arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Vanora who grinned. She had insisted on taming Amaya's eyebrows the moment she had arrived at the castle and had visited her every week with tweezers and attacked them into shape. Now the hair didn't even grow back. "Or at least clean your boots. Can't have mud in the hall now, can we?" Amaya chuckled then rose to her feet.

"Thank you Vanora. I may hate it but you have done a wonderful job." Amaya said to her gently. "Maybe one day I'll get used to this."

"I doubt it. Still, you're not quite the wild little thing you turned up as these days. You even walk like a lady sometimes." Vanora mused then turned towards the door. She glanced to Demon. "And please leave the dog here."

"But he'll get lonely." Amaya argued but one look from Vanora silenced her. Sighing in defeat Amaya whistled to Demon and waited until he came to her. Good, he was learning. She let her magic flow to her fingers as she touched Demon's head. "Go to Arluin and keep him company. Watch over the mare for me too, it seems you will be sleeping in the stable tonight." Understanding his mistress, Demon barked then licked her cheek gently before bounding over to the door. Amaya let him out then closed the door behind him, sighing. She pressed her back against the door and closed her eyes, lifting a hand to touch the string of pearls in her hair.

There was still time before the feast began, there was no need to rush. Amaya strode over to her closet and flung open the doors, looking at the armour that gleamed before her. The chest plate had been fitted to her body perfectly with the metal engraved with beautiful patterns within the two lines that sloped inwards at her chest in a triangular shape and at the bottom. There was sloping shoulder guards also with similar design though less prominent. They had offered to do more but Amaya now had all that she needed.

She had tested it at the blacksmiths and even with the armour on, she had full range of her movement which allowed her to shoot normally. Taking a step back to admire the armour, Amaya felt slightly out of place in the court at that moment.

Although wearing finery and a dress of fine cloth, she was still a warrior and in her heart, Amaya knew that she would always be a warrior. In other words, she was never going to fit in with anyone but the knights. They understood the way of life, the heritage that flowed through her veins.

When a soft bird call came from Amaya's window the woman shut the doors of her closet and walked over, opening the shutters to let the hawk fly inside. "Hello there my beauty. How are you?" Amaya welcomed, extending her arm and letting the bird land there. She stroked the soft feathers as she returned to the bed and sat down, the dresses having been whisked away by Vanora. The bird cawed at her and gently nipped her finger.

Comforted by the bird's company, Amaya decided that she may as well begin walking slowly to the throne room, which was in fact on the other side of the castle. Amaya carried the bird carefully, making sure not to jolt her. As she passed some maids they stared at her then quickly began to whisper and Amaya did not even bother to pay attention to their words as they hurried past.

Taking all the time in the world Amaya continued to stroke the hawk's chest who was obviously enjoying the attention. "Where's your master, my beauty? Is he still knocked out?" The hawk chirped softly in reply to Amaya's soft tone. She enjoyed listening to the featherless creature talking, she was not loud and aggressive like some of the others, her voice was always warm and soothing much like her master's. "You had better keep him company then. I do not think he would like to wake up alone." Amaya whispered then turned towards the open walkway of the parapet, letting the hawk glide from her arm and into the setting sun.

As Amaya approached she heard music and laughter, the strong smell of wine and roasted meat making her stomach roil and she almost turned to leave but the guards had noticed her and were already opening the doors. She had no choice but to enter.

When the loud groan of the doors disturbed everybody's chatter they looked around to see Amaya standing, looking breath taking in the dark gown she wore and the tiny pearls gleamed in her hair. She paid no heed to the courtiers, content to simply ignore them as her eyes scanned for the knights. Dagonet's tall frame stood out to her so she walked towards him, conscious of the fact that there were hundreds of eyes watching her and she fought to keep the blush from her face.

When the music started playing once again, everything returned to the bubbly atmosphere it was before as if nothing had happened. "Maya, you look absolutely wonderful." Gawain said to her kindly. "You need to dress up more often."

"I blame Vanora for this." Amaya declared, pouting slightly. "She made me come."

"Good thing too, otherwise you would have wriggled out of not eating again." Lionel boomed, already filled to his head with wine as he slapped a hand to the table. "Eat girl! Eat!"

"Or dance, we'll make you do either." Galahad grinned, Maia sitting on his lap. "So choose your preferred form of torture." Amaya chuckled, relaxing slightly as she lifted her skirts to elegantly sit down on the bench next to Daniel who grinned.

"Who are you and what have you done with-"

"Oh stop it." Amaya swatted at him. "Save your charm for the ladies to reap whatever reward you will." He laughed, grinning still as he got up and did just that, greeting a group of already flustered ladies with Lancelot paying them every attention. Amaya selected only the plainest of foods and Kay was good enough to hand her down some bland chicken Vanora had added to the table for Amaya, who ate a little more than usual much to everyone's cheer.

She did not touch the wine, remaining comfortable with water as Kay and Ector told stories for the children who gathered close. Lucan sat next to Amaya, wriggling his way onto the bench then looked up at her. "Is it true you can do magic?" She nodded her head.

"Yes Lucan." His face fell a little.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have kept your secret, I wouldn't have told anyone." Amaya smiled softly down at him.

"I did not want to frighten you." She answered then glanced around. "Would you like me to show you?" He nodded his head ardently, scooting closer as Amaya shifted around, cupping her hands together then let the light begin to grow in her hands until she was holding a tiny star, which flickered in her cupped hands and Lucan stared at it in awe.

"Are you doing magic?" Gilly demanded loudly then leaped across the table, scattering plates and spilling several cups in his haste. "Let me see!"

"Gilly!" Bors shouted then yanked the boy back, growling at him. "Not so loud." Amaya chuckled then bit her lip, lifting a hand then began to swirl her fingers in a hypnotic motion. The spilled wine rose up from the table, rushing together and built up until it pulsed with life, drawing all the knights' attention as Gilly stared in awe.

"Do more!" He commanded but Bors hit him upside the head.

"Another time." Amaya answered, turning the wine into a single rose which Vanora picked up and sniffed.

"Now I'm impressed." She laughed, tucking the flower into her hair then sat on her husband's lap. Maia smiled to Amaya, taking her hands and pulling her up so that they could walk about the room.

"How do you feel? Galahad told me about the new law. You're a very quick thinker, Maya."

"I feel fine. For the moment." Amaya flinched away from a dancing couple. "I will not remain long." She looked around, frowning when she could not see a face she had expected to see. "Where is Ragnell?"

"She is in her rooms." Maia sighed. "She told me she did not want to frighten anyone, especially the children." Amaya wished Gawain would hurry up and go to her. It was his wedding night after all and the surprises were only just beginning.

"A shame. Perhaps I should go and see her?" Amaya murmured quietly. "Just to make sure she is alright."

"Yes, shall I come too?"

"No, you enjoy yourself. I think it wise if you just stay with Galahad tonight, give him a champion's feast." Amaya smiled as Maia giggled then nodded her head, returning to Galahad as Amaya turned and made to leave out of a side door when her way was blocked by several men. Startled by their presence, Amaya took a large step back.

"Sweet mythical being, pray dance with me!" One begged but another pushed him aside.

"Heed him not, 'tis I you deserve. Let me bathe in your glorious presence and I shall spin you away into a night of your dreams." Amaya's eyes narrowed sharply at their words, all of them staring at her hungrily so she took another step back.

"I am not at liberty to dance with anyone tonight, so I must refuse you all though you have my gracious thanks." Amaya replied as smoothly as she could. "But I fear I am needed elsewhere. Goodnight to you all." She curtseyed and before they could either chase after her or trap her again, Amaya slipped onto the dance floor and lost them, weaving her way through before darting for the small door behind the thrones, sliding through then bolted.

She drew air back into her body, the panic in her chest dying away as she was left alone in a large open corridor, allowing her the freedom to relax. She headed towards Ragnell and Gawain's new chambers, hoping to soothe any worries she may have.

Amaya turned around a corner and was about to climb the stairs when she saw a shape moving quickly towards her. Instantly she tensed, clenching her fists but her jaw dropped when Tristan stepped into the light, striding towards her. "Are you with someone?" He demanded in a low growl and Amaya blinked, stumbling at first for her answer.

"I…no. No I am not."

"Good. Because you are mine." The thrill of his words jolted through Amaya and she barely had time to register his hands grasping her face before his lips had crashed against hers, her natural reaction to gasp which allowed Tristan full access to her mouth, which he attacked relentlessly with his lips, his tongue and his teeth until Amaya was practically breathless, gripping onto Tristan as his ravenous kiss caused her lips to swell but Tristan continued, growling deeply as he fisted one hand in her hair, claiming her soft locks along with her mouth without giving any sign of drawing back any time soon.

He pushed her back into the wall, pressing his body against hers to let her know how much he desired her, how much he had missed her these last few weeks. A familiar fire burned in his body which he only felt when kissing Amaya. No other woman had made him feel like this and he was starting to consider the fact that he had fallen for her completely. Nevertheless, no man was ever allowed to touch her again. She was his, his woman and his alone.

Amaya moaned loudly, driving Tristan further to the brink of insanity and his hands began to wander down her body, feeling every curve and shape as she writhed beneath him, fingers tangled in his hair. His lips moved across her face and down her neck, kneading the soft and tender skin as she lifted a leg to grip onto him, drawing the scout closer as she reacted to his rough, slightly wild handling but she did not care. It was what she wanted.

"Tristan…" She gasped his name and he growled in reply.

"Maya." He pulled back his head to gaze into her eyes, holding them unwaveringly as she took the break in his kisses to regain her breath. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me." Unable to find the words to answer Amaya reached upwards and kissed him, taking the initiative to slowly move her tongue against his mouth, probing at him before she drew away. He drew in a deep breath, still holding Amaya closed as he pressed his brow to hers. "To give up your freedom and your life." He looked into her eyes. "For me."

"You are such a moron, Tristan." She said to him, kissing him quickly and firmly then pulled back her head again. "As the scout, you're supposed to see things others miss."

"I saw." She blinked at him. "I saw, Maya, I just did not believe." His husky voice sent shivers down Amaya's spine. "And I wanted you to do better than me." She arched an eyebrow.

"What could be better than a Sarmatian archer with unparalleled skill?" She questioned him sharply but smiled all the same. "Because if you do know something better, I am curious to know." Tristan sighed, lifting a hand and caressed her face.

"One who knows how to speak to you." Closing her eyes Amaya rested her hand against Tristan's, trapping it to her cheek and she turned to kiss his palm.

"This is speaking to me, Tristan. More than words ever will." He looked at her simply, his eyes revealing nothing and Amaya realised that he was simply regarding her, trying to read her thoughts.

"One who can comfort you when you need someone there." She shrugged.

"If I need to cry then I shall cry. If I need to cry and hold someone, I'll be sure to get the message across." A small smile tugged at his lips as he slowly reached forwards and whispered into her ear.

"One who can tell you how they feel about you without saying the wrong things." Amaya grabbed Tristan's hair and he found that he liked the sharp tug Amaya made as she forced her lips to his once more, passion blinding them both as they inhaled one another with every sense. Pulling back slightly, Amaya lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I think that told me everything I needed to know." Then she kissed him again.


	47. The Last Part of the Riddle

***Warning - Fairly Mature Content. Please do not read if unsuitable for your age.**

* * *

Gawain felt tired and he was not in the mood for festivities but he did not want to go to his bed either, knowing what was awaiting him there. He shuddered slightly but seeing as he had no other choice, he rose up and left his brothers without a word. He had to go to her as it was now his duty as a husband. Husband. It felt like a strange word and it was one Gawain did not wish to voice aloud.

He walked slowly up to his new room, meeting no one on the way then slowly, playing for time, opened the door. She stood facing the bed, wearing that musty smelling cloak that looked at least ten years old. Her back was to him but when she heard him enter and close the door behind him, her head turned to the side slightly, waiting.

Gawain just stood there, unable to move. He was slightly ashamed to admit that Ragnell repulsed him, how could he not? She was perhaps the foulest looking creature he had ever come across. After a long time of them both standing stoic as statues, Ragnell spoke a little bitterly. "If I were beautiful you would not hesitate to kiss me and take me to your bed."

"If a kiss is what you wish from me, I shall give it." Gawain answered carefully. "And if you desire me to take you to my bed then I shall do it." She gave a single nod so Gawain walked forwards, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Creamy hands of silken smooth skin lifted up and lowered the hood, revealing thick, lustrous chestnut hair and when the woman turned around, she faced Gawain with features that took his breath away. Out of shock he recoiled and she arched an eyebrow with amusement. "What is this? Are you a witch?"

"Behold the hag you married, Sir Gawain." Ragnell pulled the ties of her cloak and let it drop to the ground and Gawain drank in her seductive figure, curvy with a small waist, wide hips and long legs which he could not tear his eyes away from. Thanks to the candles, her form was darkened underneath the flimsy nightshift she wore, the shoulders of which were sliding down to reveal the tops of her arms. "Your wife."

"How is this possible?" Gawain demanded though he made sure he sounded gentle, stepping forwards as Ragnell explained.

"Not long ago, a few months perhaps, my brother punished me for trying to escape him by summoning a witch to curse me. I know nothing about her save for the laugh I heard in the darkness of my room and the incantation she chanted to make me ugly by day and beautiful again by night. Now that you are my husband, you must finish the curse. Choose whether you would have me beautiful by day and ugly by night or fair by night and gruesome by day. You cannot have both. Make your choice." Gawain stared at the beautiful woman before him, slightly in shock still.

"By day and night you must be one way and then the other?" Gawain questioned and she nodded her head. "Well, to have you fair at night and all to myself is rather tempting, but then to have you ugly by day would mean you would lock yourself away again, causing you misery. However if you were beautiful during the day, you would be loved by all but to sleep beside such a horrid being, if you'll forgive me for saying so, would be almost unbearable." Gawain shook his head. "I cannot decide. You choose, even as your husband I have no right to force your will. Choose which life you would prefer and as your husband, I shall stand by your decision."

Suddenly Ragnell shuddered, gasping as her knees buckled and Gawain swept forwards to catch her, looking down with concern as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Oh praise God! I thank you, Sir Gawain, gallant and chivalrous knight who has now freed me from the curse entirely! I shall be as you see me now, both day and night because you granted me my sovereignty."

Ragnell lifted her head a little closer to Gawain, gazing into his eyes. "Now claim your prize for your trueness of heart, my husband. Take me and take me again, for I am now yours entirely by my choosing." Not waiting for an answer Ragnell eagerly pressed her lips to Gawain's, who shuddered with desire and groaned, parting his lips to stroke her mouth with his tongue, causing her to moan and gasp as she then stepped back and slid the sleeves completely from her arms, letting the shift drop to the ground so that she stood in her natural form before him.

Gawain could only stare, drinking in her form with hunger as she slowly stalked closer to him, accenting the sway in her hips and he followed the movement closely, unable to look away. "Do I please you, husband?"

"Yes." He breathed as she brushed her lips to his.

"Then claim me."

"Ragnell, there is no rush." Gawain murmured to her. "If you would prefer to become used to my company first then do not feel pressured into giving me your virtue. There is always time." Her milky arms draped around his neck and his hands naturally rose to touch them, gazing into her eyes as his fingers stroked tender lengths across her satiny skin.

"And that is why I knew you were the right one." She murmured. "I somehow knew you were the kindest, most chivalrous knight of them all." Ragnell slowly slid her hands down Gawain's chest then pulled at the laces of his dark blue jerkin until she slid it free from his body. "But I have no desire to wait, my husband. I shall be taking you as much as you will be taking me." She nibbled delicately at his ear, gasping as his hands suddenly gripped her waist and drew her closer. "I want this."

Unable to deny her any longer Gawain lifted her up, wrapping her legs about his waist as he caught her mouth with his and enveloped her into a heated kiss, letting go of her with his hands to rip off his shirt which he then tossed aside and her hands began to wander across his body, her naked form pressing against him and Gawain was driven wild with lust for this beautiful woman who was his wife.

He swore he was never going to be prejudiced again. As his hands stroked her creamy thighs Ragnell pulled off his boots after they had fallen back onto the bed, facing the wrong way but neither cared. He caressed her, awakening a heat in Ragnell's body she had never known was within her until she had looked at Gawain.

She knew of what was meant to happen, her window was in full view of the woods and sometimes she would look out and accidentally spot a maid and perhaps a stableman coupling in the trees, which were dead and bare at all times of the year, however when she saw Gawain completely naked before her, she lost her nerve slightly and she whimpered.

Gawain instantly slowed down, groaning softly at her as his lips moved measuredly against hers, his hands distracting her as she fell into gasps of pleasure. She felt him position himself between her legs and she instantly tensed.

"Relax, I shall not harm you." Gawain's silky voice soothed, murmuring into her ear which helped her to take a deep breath and she slowly let her body go lax. "Open your eyes, my enchantress." Obediently Ragnell opened her eyes and she lifted them to meet Gawain's as his hand stroked her waist. "Keep looking at me, it will hurt at first but not for long." He warned her but Ragnell nodded her head, wriggling beneath him in anticipation but she kept her eyes fixed on Gawain's as he had suggested, letting him ease her nerves with the tender look he was giving her.

Then he slowly eased forwards. Ragnell's natural reaction was to gasp and grip onto Gawain tightly with her knees, which made the entrance even more uncomfortable but he then pulled back and it was far more pleasurable to feel. With each stroke Ragnell gasped and threw back her head, arching into the contact as Gawain began to bury deeper within her.

When he hit the barrier and broke it, a loud cry of pain escaped Ragnell's lips but he silenced her with a kiss, murmuring softly to reassure her. After the pain had subsided all that remained was a dull throb which then became bursts of pleasure as Gawain began to increase his pace, his head buried into the grove of Ragnell's neck as one hand tangled through his hair and the other fell back beside her face as she clenched her eyes shut and cried out louder and louder, beginning to rock her hips with his to gather more of him to her.

This was pleasure Ragnell had never thought imaginable, it tore through her body and screamed in her mind until she was completely unaware of anything save for Gawain. A cry tore from her lips as Gawain delved deeper than he had ever gone before, wanting to claim every part of his wife that he could reach. He swore to the gods he would never bed another woman, Ragnell was all he would ever desire from now on.

When he withdrew from her, Ragnell lay there, gasping for breath and stared up at the canopy of deep red, feeling something warm trickle down her leg and she lifted herself up see. "I'm bleeding!" She gasped and Gawain quickly soothed her.

"It happens the first time, do not fret." Gawain whispered, drawing her close then pulled the covers over them, turning to face her. Ragnell gazed up at him, her hand slowly sliding forwards to rest against his side. "Tell me about yourself, Ragnell." Gawain said to her, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"There is not much to tell. I have no hobbies, no funny stories or have any particular talents save for playing the lyre." She answered. "My brother gave me a very sheltered life." Gawain chuckled and Ragnell instinctively drew closer to the sound which rumbled from his pleasingly muscular chest.

"How old are you truly? I cannot guess."

"Thirty one." She answered then smirked. "So I am older than you may have thought." He smiled.

"True. You are older than I. I am only just turned twenty eight." He mused, stroking her face as her eyes began to slide shut. "This is going to be difficult to explain." Ragnell chuckled.

"I agree, husband."

"Gawain. Call me Gawain." In answer Ragnell wriggled closer and he curled his arms around her, neither caring for the sweat that rinsed their bodies. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the powerful heartbeat and it lulled her to sleep, finally feeling safe and secure unlike she had ever felt before.


	48. Complications Leading to Adversity

Awakening Gawain breathed deeply in a sigh then turned over, looking to Ragnell who was facing away from him, still asleep. His eyes roamed her creamy shoulder and he reached out to kiss it, sliding a hand under the covers to stroke her bare stomach. "Ragnell." He whispered and she shifted, moaning softly.

"Gawain?"

"It is time to break our fast as well as break the news to the others. Will you join me in the round chamber?" She nodded her head sleepily, yawning.

"I shall follow after you." Ragnell murmured. "But I need to rest a little more."

"Of course." Gawain said to her softly, kissing her cheek. "Take your time." He slid from the bed and dressed after a wash, glancing to the sleeping form of his wife with a smile before leaving her in peace. When the heavy door swung shut behind him, Ragnell threw back the covers to see the blood she had spilled onto the sheets.

When she saw it was only a little, she sighed with relief. Getting up she stretched, feeling a pleasant ache between her thighs as she too washed and dressed in a gown that Vanora had placed among several others for her. She would remember to thank her later.

Ragnell brushed her hair at the vanity table, admiring how her hair caught the sunlight. It had been a while since she had let her natural skin seen the sun and she planned on soaking it up to return some colour to her cheeks. Smiling to herself, she got up and strode confidently to the round chamber.

When she approached the guards she smiled as they halted her. "Good morning, I am here to see Sir Gawain and Lady Amaya, would you be so kind as to let me pass?" They bowed their heads to her and one opened the door for her and she swept inside. Everyone looked up then stared at the ethereal woman as she approached them without a worry etched into her features.

"My lady, are you in need of something?" Lancelot asked her with a dark, flirtatious smile but Ragnell ignored him, going straight to Gawain who turned his head and smiled at her as she lowered her mouth to his and kissed him. Everyone stared in shock. Arthur was about to haughtily reprimand Gawain's behaviour when Amaya chuckled.

"Good morning Ragnell, how do you find married life so far?"

"Very agreeable." She answered with a dark smirk and a bright gleam in her eyes as she then kissed Gawain again then sat by his side. Everyone continued to stare with open mouths and Ragnell blinked innocently. "Oh, do you not recognise me?" She questioned then laughed. "I think marriage has already done wonders for my skin. Don't you think so husband?"

"Very much so." He answered, grinning at the faces everyone was sending them. Finally Arthur could tolerate the confusion no longer.

"Lady, would you please explain yourself?"

"But of course, my lord." Ragnell bowed her head then began her tale, from beginning to end. Amaya listened to the part about the witch and instantly knew it to be Morgana. She needed to try and find out what that snake was planning and work towards defeating her. Still, Amaya could sense there was still some time left for them to enjoy peace and plenty.

She looked over to Tristan who, sensing her eyes on him, turned to return her gaze. Slowly she began to smile, her eyes shining warmly before she looked down at her hands. He continued to look at her for a moment after before he sighed and shifted his eyes elsewhere. He would not ruin this second chance, not for anything.

Guinevere glanced around the table then plastered a fake smile to her lips. "Amaya, there have been rumours spreading about you." She tilted back her head and groaned.

"What now? Don't people have better things to do with their time than to whisper stories about me?" Guinevere chuckled, swirling her wine in her goblet as she sweetly continued to talk, anticipating the small degree of revenge she was going to extract from the woman who had threatened to take away her lover.

"I want to congratulate you." Amaya frowned in confusion and Guinevere smiled again. "On the child you carry, the entire castle is talking about it." Several mouthfuls of wine were spat out as her smooth voice revealed the rumour. Amaya's jaw dropped wide open as Galahad leaped to his feet, wine dripping from his beard.

"What?" He roared, eyes wide as several others repeated the same.

"What? What do you mean?" Bors demanded loudly, leaping to his feet too.

"You're with child?" Gawain frowned as Ragnell blinked in confusion as other voices all began to speak and shout.

"Whose is it?" Kay asked, glancing around to the knights.

"Amaya is this true?" Arthur asked her gently but her mouth continued to gape before she spluttered.

"What?"

"What? Who is the father?" Dagonet asked, standing. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No!"

"Then whose is it?" Suddenly Galahad turned on Tristan and snarled. "Tristan you bastard!"

"What?" Tristan frowned, remaining calm as all eyes turned on him.

"WHAT?!"

"You and Tristan?" Ector could not believe his ears as everyone now stood on their feet, voices ringing in the hall as Amaya leaped to her feet, Demon barking with worry.

"I am not with child!" Galahad furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What?"

"Huh? Then why is a rumour spreading that you are?" Bors demanded then cracked his knuckles with a growl. "I'll skin the little weasel who touched you."

"No! No one touched me!" Amaya tried to assure them but her voice was lost in the voices. Guinevere smirked then spoke soothingly, interjecting the moment there was a small lapse of quiet.

"Do not worry Amaya, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not with child!" She bellowed, narrowing her eyes sharply. The queen shook her head, tittering slightly.

"If you fear for your reputation I'm sure we can find you a husband swiftly." Amaya's eyes widened as Tristan snapped his eyes darkly to Guinevere, seeing the malice in her eyes. "No one will ever know."

"What? A husband?" Galahad threw up his hands. "I cannot take this."

"No! No husband, I do not need one as I am not carrying a man's child." Now Guinevere frowned, pursing her lips as if irritated by Amaya's stubbornness.

"I would have thought you could at least be honest with your family." Dagonet looked to Amaya and spoke kindly.

"We shall not shun you, Amaya, you are still our beloved sister." Amaya groaned, slapping a hand to her brow.

"I'm not ashamed of anything!"

"So you are with child?" Daniel frowned then closed his eyes as Amaya roared.

"No I am not!" Lancelot arched an eyebrow.

"So what is this about you and Tristan?" He smirked slightly then looked to Galahad who paled, realising his mistake. "Is it his?"

"What?" Amaya frowned then looked to Tristan who looked thoroughly puzzled. "No we're…can't you just believe me? I am carrying no one's child. It is not possible." Amaya tried to get her temper under control but it was proving difficult, her breaths were deep and laboured and her shoulders heaved slightly as she looked out through the narrowed slits of her lids.

"If Amaya says she is not with child then these rumours are obviously false." Percival spoke, his calm yet firm tone calling everyone to listen but Guinevere shook her head.

"I heard from one of my maids. Amaya said so herself that she was with child." Amaya growled.

"No I did not!" Guinevere placed a hand on her rounded belly, making Amaya seethe further slightly at the stab the queen was making at her.

"One of my maids told me. You said so to Arthur, did she not?" Guinevere looked to her husband who then frowned.

"What?"

"She said that she should not sit down in her condition when watching the joust." Guinevere pressed and Arthur vaguely remembered Amaya saying something along those lines. "Because she is with child."

"No, because I was feeling sick." The dark eyed woman arched an eyebrow.

"Because of the child?"

"No! Because of the food!"

"Bearing a child does put you off food a little, does it not? Perhaps that is why you have not been eating well." Dagonet's eyes widened but then he frowned. Amaya had shown no other symptoms of pregnancy, so how could it be possible?

"Of course not, I was ill from eating the richer foods, I cannot stomach the spices and dressings!" Amaya tried to explain. "I am not with child and even if I were laying with someone, it would still not be possible!" The words flew from her mouth before she could clap a hand over her lips. Her hand pressed hard against her mouth as her eyes widened, realising she had spoken too much.

"Of course it is possible. I do not see why you are being so childish, Amaya. Perhaps a husband is exactly what you need. Try and tame that wild animal inside you."

"No!" Galahad and Amaya snarled at the same time and Tristan clenched his fists together tightly. He'd like to see anyone try and marry his woman. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"You are losing the prime of your life, Amaya, you need to start birthing children before it becomes too late."

"I cannot have children!" Amaya roared, slamming her fist onto the table, making Maia jump with a squeak so Galahad rested a warm hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Not now or ever!"

"Why not?" Guinevere demanded, getting to her feet and the men all drew back slightly, watching the two women face each other down. "It is your duty as a woman to give sons to the kingdom and to your husband. You have been running wild around this city for too long. Now it is time you settled!" Suddenly Amaya broke, lifting the chalice she had been drinking from and flung it with a strangled cry, letting it clatter and crack against the stone as she bellowed.

"Because I am barren!" Her words echoed around her in the silence, her own voice torturing her as she suddenly went lax, her shoulders slumping as she looked down at her feet. "He made sure that I would not ever bear a child after…after he captured me." Tristan was instantly looking at her. He did not know of what she spoke of but he was sure as hell going to find out. Slowly she lifted her eyes which were dead and empty. "He made me drink a potion that took away any chance I had of bearing a child." Pressing her lips into a thin line, Amaya glared at Guinevere who slowly sank back down into her chair. "So I wish you luck in trying to find a husband who would want a barren wife."

Turning Amaya strode away, anger bursting from her chest but she summoned the magic that flowed through her to allow peace to fill her as Demon trotted at her side, nuzzling her hand until she placed it on his head. "Good dog." She murmured then sighed. She did not cry, there was no need to. Her past was behind her and it no longer bothered her that she could not have children, seeing as she had never wanted to risk bearing a son anyway but recently, she had been dreaming about two pretty eyed children, a boy and a girl with dark hair carrying bows as they hunted a white stag through the woods. It was enough to cause her pain.

"Maya." Tristan's soft voice spoke and she stopped, turning her head to look at him.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to lose control." He stepped up to her, pausing before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When you are ready, I would like you to tell me who it was." He said to her quietly, his eyes flickering darkly with rage. "So I can hunt him down and kill him."

"He is already dead." Tristan blinked then growled, irritated that he had been cheated out of taking down the man who had harmed Amaya. "I killed him." He grunted quietly, feeling some of his irritation leave him as he stepped a little closer and she lifted her hand to his, holding it against her shoulder. "But it is true. I can never have children." She turned her eyes to him and Tristan watched her silently, giving away nothing. "So if we were ever to…you know." She blushed and Tristan held back his chuckle at her shyness with talking about the particulars of a relationship. "I could never give you a son, Tristan." He shrugged.

"I need no son." Amaya swallowed the lump in her throat as he slowly inched closer, his eyes dropping to her mouth.

"And I could never give you a daughter either."

"I need no daughter." He whispered softly then kissed her lips, soothing her immensely with the gentle touch. Amaya gave a relaxed sighed, lifting her head slightly to meet his mouth better before he pulled back slightly. "Never liked children much anyway." She chuckled, turning to face him and she rested her hands on his shoulders, her eyes travelling across his face tranquilly.

"There may come a time when you may change your mind." She murmured but he shook his head.

"I don't need a child to be content, Maya." He frowned, thinking carefully then progressed slowly. "I'm content enough." She arched an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"Only content?" He growled at her and she chuckled again, sliding her arms closer around his neck as his hands slowly rested on her waist. "You know, I think Galahad may have given us away."

"Stupid pup." Tristan growled and Demon gave a low whine, gazing up as if hurt.

"Not you Demon." Amaya assured him, offering him a hand which he nuzzled affectionately then lay down at their feet. "So what now?" Tristan shrugged unhelpfully. "Tristan…" She warned him with a smirk but he merely cocked his head to the side and Amaya was instantly reminded of the hawk.

"There's nothing to be done." He answered blankly but he leaned his head forwards, resting his brow against hers. "Come riding with me." Instantly Amaya smiled and nodded her head.

"I will meet you at the stables." She murmured then drew away, striding to return to her chambers so that she could change. Demon raced ahead, barking to get everyone out of the way but whenever Amaya passed some ladies or maids, they would look on her with a disapproving face before haughtily moving away. She did not care.

Demon scratched at the door as Amaya opened it and he darted inside, bounding towards the hearth where he had left the leather ball Amaya had made for him and he began to chew on it, rolling onto his back as he tried to break it. Since the dog enjoyed chewing things, Amaya had had to make something that he could sink his teeth into and keep him occupied, so she had fashioned the ball for him and it had held firm so far.

Amaya changed into riding breeches, shirt and jerkin before adorning her boot with a knife then collected her bow. "Demon, stay here alright?" Amaya said to the dog who grunted, still gnawing on the leather ball. "Behave, don't let Vanora catch you in the kitchens again." She left the door ajar then strode towards the stables, cloak sweeping behind her.

She found Tristan had already set out but Arluin was tacked up for her, prepared to go. "Hello friend, how are you this morning." Amaya turned at the sound of a soft screech, seeing the hawk perched on a post, waiting for Amaya. "Alright, I am coming." She answered, mounted Arluin then rode out into the city.

The bird led the way, soaring overhead where Amaya saw grey clouds drifting above, bringing a slight chill. It was nearing the end of August, which meant the harvest would soon be upon them. Turning her face from the skies Amaya cantered out of the city and Arluin, used to the path they took, took her into the forest.

Tristan met her at the treeline then glanced up to the sky. "Perhaps this was not wise." He said, still looking up but Amaya laughed.

"Afraid of a little rain?" She challenged then smoothly guided Arluin into a canter, riding past Tristan who smirked then chased after her. Seeing that Tristan was gaining on her Amaya pushed Arluin into a gallop, smiling as she leaned low over his neck and followed the road before branching off, slowing the pace slightly to rise up over a ravine, cantering through the trees then allowed Arluin to have his head.

Tristan glanced to the right then pulled his horse's head around, riding to the east. Amaya glanced back then frowned, seeing Tristan was not behind her. Had she accidentally lost him? She pulled back on Arluin's reins, gently squeezing her thighs to ride him into a slower canter and was about to look behind when Tristan rode out in front of her, cutting off her way as Arluin leaped to the side, snorting in anger and tossed his mane as the scout smirked.

"Never try to elude a scout." In reply, Amaya leaped at him. Her body collided with his and she pushed him from the saddle, laughing wickedly as they tumbled to the ground in a roll which continued down the slope, hands holding onto one another as Tristan slowly smiled. He held Amaya down into the ground, arching an eyebrow at her. "Not very intelligent are you?" She mirrored his look then her eyes slid down to the knife she held at his side, a satisfied smirk spreading across her lips as Tristan spotted the weapon.

"No, not really." She couldn't help but chuckle, lifting her leg to slide the knife into her boot and made to sit up but Tristan captured her lips, grabbing her wrist to hold it at the side of her face with his thumb rubbing smooth circles into her skin.

Rain began to patter down onto the ground, brushing against Amaya's lashes as she arched into the scout, drawing him closer to her until he broke their kiss with a soft growl. "We should go."

"But I want to stay." She said to him with a mischievous look in her eye. "And I want you to kiss me again." He laughed, shaking his head but complied, curling his hand underneath her head to feel her soft curls and lift her towards him. Suddenly he grunted.

"No, we should go before the rain thickens." Tristan said, lifting her to her feet but did not draw away. "I do not want you getting ill." She rolled her eyes, drawing up her hood then lowered her hands to her side, gazing up into his eyes before sighing, looking pensive.

"Tristan?" He tilted his head to the side questioningly, signalling that he was listening. "I could always just magic the rain to stop." He smirked, glancing up to the heavens which began to pour down upon them.

"Well, any time you're ready." Amaya grinned then took a step back, biting her lip in concentration then looked upwards, beginning to lift her hands. An arrow shot from the tree tops, cutting blood from Tristan's arm as he hissed and leaped back, the arrow burying into the wood of a tree.

Amaya whirled around, her concentration broken as a large shape dropped from the trees above and she ducked under the fist that swung at her, twisting around then lashed out with a powerful kick. "Tristan!" She called to the scout, who slid over the ground, his boots churning up the muddied soil then grabbed two men who had ran forwards with swords, knocking their heads together and darkening their world.

"Leave!" Tristan commanded, turning to the four men who were closing in on Amaya, who was growing angry. She was trapped and unable to use magic against them, so she lashed out with her feet, trying to kick them away but a sharp blow came to the back of her head and she cried out in pain before falling to the ground as limply as a boneless fish. "No!"

"Leave that one, that's Arthur's scout!" One of the bandits bellowed. "We'll be done for if we take him!" Tristan fought back the bandits, cursing himself for not bringing his sword. Their bows lay with their horses, who called out in fear. Arluin slid down the slope precariously, snorting in anger as Tristan was flung against a tree and held down by two of the bandits, a third punching him in the gut then across the jaw, blood filling his mouth as he bit into his tongue.

Suddenly the powerful horse reared up and gave a great battle cry, lightning flashing behind him and in blind fear, the bandit who landed the heavy blows on Tristan leaped back with a yell. "Let's get out of here!" Tristan dropped to the ground as he was let go, eyes blurring as he lost focus and for a long time, his vision went black.

Arluin nuzzled him, breathing hot air onto the back of his head and although he wanted to follow his mistress, the horse sensed that the scout would be better for reclaiming his rider, as Arluin was only a horse. Nudging at the scout's head it rolled to the side, mud splattering his features as the rain continued to hammer down upon them.

The hawk called out with worry, screeching as she fluttered her wings then stepped closer, spreading her wings up protectively over her master then began to peck at his chip, tugging on his braids but still he did not move. Hissing and clicking her beak with irritation, the hawk nipped his ear and drew blood but the pain made him grunt then shift, groaning as he slowly began to move. "Maya…" He breathed in a daze, struggling to push himself off the ground as his gut ached from the blows he had endured. "Maya!" Lifting his head he scanned the area but found nothing in sight. "No!" Arluin pawed the ground, shifting on his weight with concern and Tristan dragged himself up and called for his head.

"Go home, Arluin, bring help." Tristan ordered, quickly twisting the reins and linking them through the throat lash. With a firm slap to his hindquarters, Arluin instinctively bolted, galloping through the trees to the only familiar place he knew. Home.

Tristan groaned with pain as he hauled himself up onto his horse then looked around for tracks but then cursed. The rain had washed everything away. "Find her, find her for me." Tristan whispered then let his hawk soar and without hesitation followed her.


	49. Lost Memories

Arthur had sent out several search parties but none came back with Tristan or Amaya. Arluin had come galloping into the stables with cries of terror, alerting Jols that something had happened to Amaya. Galahad had gone out two hours ago and still not returned so Arthur sent Gawain, Daniel and Kay on three more scouting parties to try and find them.

Maia wept with worry and Ragnell comforted her, both of them standing just inside the towering oak doors to keep out of the rain but when Galahad returned along with the other patrols, Maia had run out into the rain without hesitation. "Did you find her?" She demanded but he shook his head solemnly. "What about Tristan?"

"Maybe they are together and Arluin was spooked by the lightning?" Kay suggested, shaking out his wet hair as he dismounted. "For all we know, they could be perfectly safe." Galahad turned a sharp glare on him.

"Arluin does not spook at lightning!" Maia grabbed his arm, narrowing her eyes.

"Do not be angry at Kay, he is trying to be reasonable." She reprimanded then pressed herself against him, sobbing with worry as in her heart she knew something was wrong. The rain soaked her clothes so Galahad pulled his cloak over her head, leading her into the stables as Arthur spoke with Gawain.

"It's this damn rain, we can't see anything and all the tracks are washed clean. If they're out there, they'll have to find their own way back." Galahad felt fear wash over him but Gawain touched his shoulder. "It's alright, Galahad. Tristan will keep Amaya safe."

"What if they're hurt?" He demanded but kept his voice low as he did not want to frighten Maia further. "There are bandits out there! What if they were attacked?"

"We will keep searching, Galahad." Arthur soothed diplomatically. "We will find them." Shaking his head Galahad sought comfort in Maia's arms, her kisses against his face making him slowly lose all thought until he was calmed. Then they heard a horse.

"It's Sir Tristan!" One of the guards called and instantly everyone was running forwards. Tristan was slumped forwards in his saddle but when the horse stopped, he fell forwards and crashed to the ground before anyone could catch him.

"Tristan! Where's Maya?" Galahad demanded as the scout spat blood from his mouth.

"Bandits…took her…find her." He grabbed Galahad's cloak and yanked the pup closer, struggling to keep his eyes open as fatigue and weakness overcame him. "Bring her home." His grip went slack and Tristan fell into unconsciousness, his horse shivering from the cold so Jols hastened to take him away and get him attended to as Arthur grabbed Tristan, slinging him over his head then carried him inside.

Maia stared in shock then burst into tears, turning her face up to the rain filled sky as the clouds wept with her, a stabbing pain of loss filling her heart as she prayed for Amaya's safe return.

* * *

The bandits raced through the trees, one of them carrying the limp form of the boy they had snatched from the scout over his shoulder. Once they were safely back to their horses, the one carrying the boy threw him up into the seat before him then mounted up, snatching the rope from the saddle then tied it securely around the boy's body, trapping the arms to his sides.

His head hung forwards, covered completely by the large hood. They rode hard to the nearest port, which was only a few hours ride away and in all that time, the rain never ceased to hammer down. "It's bloody freezing!" One of them growled, shoving his numb hands under his armpits to try and warm them. "Can't it rain elsewhere?"

"Oh shut that ugly flap of yours!" Their leader, Agrivus, snarled, turning his coal eyes upon his six followers. "Shut up and keep riding, the ship leaves tomorrow and this is the last chance we have to sell!"

Sell the boy with the others the bandits had captured. Should be easy enough seeing as they had one or two decent bodies. Though slavery was illegal, it was the easiest way to make money and they all had families to feed.

At one point the boy groaned and began to wriggle but then went limp again, slumping further forwards so the bandit grabbed the rope and hauled him back into his seat to keep him from falling. He squinted against the rain, the tiny droplets stinging his eyes like a thousand bees but when the port came into sight with the grey waves choppily eating away at the ships in harbour, they rode into the cargo holding and the boy was tossed down to an already dismounted bandit, who slung the boy over his shoulder then carried him towards an outdoor cell, yelling at the others locked away inside to get back. The door was unlocked and it swung open. The boy was flung inside and landed heavily at the other men's feet, who stayed back from the door as arrows were pointed at them, keeping them back until the door was once again locked.

The moment the arrows were lowered, one of the slaves knelt down and rolled the boy over, peeling back the soaked hood. What he saw made him tense with shock. It was a woman. "It's a woman! Let me at her!" One man lunged forwards but the slave shoved him back, pulling the woman into his arms to hold her protectively, glaring at the others.

"Do not dare touch." He growled angrily, glowering through the spitting rain that fell upon them. He was always struck dumb at how little these people seemed to care about others. They were savage beasts with no respect or kindness in their hearts.

Lifting a darkly coloured hand the slave pulled the hood over her fine structured face then gently lay her down, crouching beside her. Slowly she began to whimper, shivering in the cold rain and her eyes partially opening her eyes and the slave caught the dark orbs briefly before they closed again.

He stayed by her side, keeping watch all night and made sure that the other men locked away with them did not try to taint and abuse her. He had nothing to help warm her, he himself was bare chested and vulnerable to the elements and he did not dare take off her cloak to remove the soaked garment as it would then reveal her gender and then there would be nothing he could do to keep her from harm.

Sighing he looked up at the skies as the rain finally drifted away and the clouds parted to reveal a glorious star filled heaven, each gem gleaming as if polished from the rain that had previously thundered down upon them. He counted the stars to keep awake, thinking of tomorrow where they would be sold into imprisonment and be taken from this land, never to return.

* * *

The woman slowly but surely opened her eyes, inhaling deeply as she felt the sway of motion rock her from side to side as if someone was cradling her in her arms. Her mind was completely blank but she could now see, though all she saw was the damp boards above her head and the dim glow of a single candle which hovered beside her face. "You are awake." A voice remarked in a deep but gentle tone. "Your fever has broken." She turned her face towards the voice and slowly, a large shape began to make out the features.

Dark eyes like bottomless pits looked firmly down at her but the woman did not flinch, somehow finding a spark of courage within her. The wide lips were set in a hard line and she could see that the man had a shaved head and had pierced ears, a few rings looping over the tops of his lobes. She looked at him blankly and a slow smirk touched his mouth, registering the fearlessness in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked him hoarsely then her eyes narrowed. "What have you done to me?"

"Kept you safe." He answered, drawing the candle back then set it on the side as the woman slowly sat up then looked around the small room she occupied along with several other men, who were eyeing her hungrily. "Men have no honour."

"Honour…" She murmured, finding the word agreeable to her. Wracking her mind only brought on a headache so she slumped back down onto the hard wooden floor she lay on. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"Lamorak." The dark skinned slave answered. "We are on a ship heading east to Roman lands. We are now gladiators." The slave winced slightly. "I am sorry, once they know you are a woman, there will be nothing I can do." Sighing she nodded her head then reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Thank you." He nodded his head simply.

"What is your name?" He asked, the thick accent making his words sound harsh but the woman found it oddly pleasant to listen to. Suddenly she frowned, turning startled eyes to Lamorak.

"I do not know."


	50. Archer

The woman remained hidden in the corner for the entire voyage, keeping herself away from the sight of others, especially the men who had bought her. She had no memory of herself, not even after an entire month of sea voyage, stopping and starting where she made no attempt to escape. Where would she run? There was no hope for her on her own until she knew exactly where it was she should be running to.

Several of the weaker men died on that voyage and she was disgusted how, in their hunger, the survivors would prey off the human flesh as if it were the meat of a rabbit. She cowered behind Lamorak, who kept lusting men at bay with his large frame, his strength outmatching all those who squatted in that dark, dirty and miserable little hole though whenever he slept, the woman would defend herself with snarls, kicking and punching at the men until Lamorak would wake up and rescue her. Soon they learned to simply leave her be as the powerfully built man had snapped one man's neck to give the others warning.

"Do you still remember nothing?" Lamorak asked and the woman sighed.

"It is all darkness, I can see nothing." She touched the spot on the back of her head where previously there had been a cut but it had healed completely in only a few days along with the fever, which only lasted a night.

"Then what name shall I call you?" He asked her and the woman frowned in thought, trying to think of something. In the end she shrugged.

"I know no names save yours. All I remember is how to speak this language and another." Lamorak arched an eyebrow so she switched tongues. _"Somehow this feels like the more natural language for me. It is soothing."_ She murmured to herself and Lamorak gave a grim smile.

"It is a nice language." He decided after a moment. "Try to remember something, perhaps then you will know where to go if you ever escape."

"Escape?" In answer Lamorak lifted his arm and showed her the tattoos stamped onto his bicep, the roman numerals running down his arm with a few letters also.

"I am branded. You are not. You can still be free." The woman took in a slow, steady breath then nodded her head.

"We shall both be free." She decided. "I may not remember anything yet but I know that I have honour. You have helped me and now, I shall help you. We shall leave this place together when I know where my family is. Then we can go to them."

But she did not remember. For many days she would try her hardest to summon memories to her but none would come. She felt like a shell, empty and void of who she was. When they came into the final port, the woman lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her hair but thinned her lips by pressing them firmly together, scowling slightly to make her face look less feminine.

At the crack of the whip they were herded out like animals, wrists shackled at the door which bound them all together. "Move you sons of whores!" They all moved forwards, following their captors from the ship and down onto the docks where they were loaded into a wagon cell and carted away to the nearest stadium which was not far. They could hear the chanting from the ship.

"What are they going to do to us?" One man whimpered, clawing at his shackles to try and pry them off. "I do not want to die!" The tattoos on his arm told the woman that he too was a slave.

"Be silent. You will anger them." Lamorak growled but the man continued to whimper quietly, rocking as his large ears turned red with fear. The woman looked to her companion.

"Can you fight?" He nodded.

"This is not the first stadium I have been forced to fight in." He said to her quietly. "I have been to many. I was born in Rome to a family of slaves and I was taken away at a young age to be raised as a warrior." Lamorak sighed. "I will do my best to protect you." She smirked slightly.

"Something tells me that I am used to protecting myself but thank you, I would be glad to have you by my side." Slowly she frowned at him. "But why are you doing this?" He shrugged.

"Men are animals. I am considered the savage for the colour of my skin." He looked at her coolly. "But I can prove them wrong." She nodded her head slowly then looked down, hunching over into a manly slouch to avoid attention, her eyes drifting down to her right boot where she knew a dagger lay hidden. She had discovered it a few days after waking but had told no one, keeping the weapon to herself. She would have told Lamorak but she feared that someone might overhear her and then try to take it away, so her mouth had remained shut.

The violent jolt of the wagon stopped and when someone flung the cell door open, they were dragged out forcibly and thrown forwards into lines before being escorted towards a flight of steps that led down into the stadium pits, where other slave gladiators were being held in their cell rooms, lining the walkway.

They jeered and spat at the newcomers, one trying to grab the woman's hood but she pulled back in time, sending a dark snarl his way before walking forwards. Lamorak kept his pace steady, unfazed by the insults being hurled his way for his different colouring.

They were separated into halves and the woman purposefully slipped into Lamorak's group before they could dictate she join the other, remaining unseen as she quietly slipped through the shadows like they were a veil, keeping her out of sight until finally, the shackles were removed. "Arm yourselves. Any one of you tries to escape, you're dead. Any one tries to attack, you're dead. Doesn't matter any ways, you'll all be dead eventually. Some sooner than others." Their keeper snarled and the woman turned towards the rack of blunt weapons. "Except you, keep your cloak on and hood up. Don't let anyone see your face. It'll attract more visitors."

"We only just got here, you can't expect us to fight!" The whining man practically shrieked, stinging the woman's sensitive ears. "We're hungry and tired, we won't last two minutes out there!"

"Be glad it's more than one. Now arm yourself!" The keeper shoved the man backwards, sprawling him to the floor then placed a well-aimed kick to his gut, doubling him over until he curled up into a ball and turned over, protecting his head as the keeper kicked him again then left them all to prepare.

The woman turned away from the weaker man, not wanting to think about what was to come. Strangely she felt calm, like she knew what was going to happen but the thought of death did not bother her. If only she had her bow…

Her bow? She frowned, looking to her hands which were rough from hard work and laborious days. Since when did women carry bows? She looked to the rack of bows, all poorly kept but somehow she could tell which one was the best, so she selected it then shouldered a quiver, instantly feeling more comfortable. She took it over to the target and stood back twenty paces, the other men sneering at her.

"Try it boy, give us all a laugh." The strange woman whipped an arrow from the quiver and with lightning fast reflexes, pulled it back on the string and shot. The arrow darted forwards and struck the straw target dead centre and she blinked in shock. How had she done that?

"When the hands know the handling of a weapon well enough, they no longer need memory or thoughts to guide them." Lamorak said to her and she turned around, gripping it tightly before relaxing. She saluted him then decided that this was going to be the weapon she would use. It seemed she knew how to shoot and shoot well, or at least, her hands did. Just to be sure she turned her body at an angle and fired three more arrows, hitting the middle ring every time before she grinned wickedly then added a few more arrows to her quiver.

Lamorak had chosen a spear and round shield of wood and iron. He had also strapped on some leather armour to protect his torso and chest from glancing blows but the woman saw nothing that would fit her suitably, so she merely elected to go as she was. She would give them a fight. Something in her mind told her that this was what she was born for.

"Are you afraid?" She shook her head.

"I know how to fight. Somehow, I just know." She answered in a low voice. Lamorak placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Stay close. I will watch your back if you will watch mine." She chuckled.

"I will watch all fronts, brother." Her reply made him smile slightly before they turned and looked towards the metal hatching which began to lift, sliding upwards to show the way into the arena. The woman and her companion led the way, keepers entering the room and ushering the others into line with long spears and low growls. They stopped when they faced another iron gate, which remained firmly shut as the one behind them locked them into the walkway which sloped upwards, revealing a wide blue sky.

The crowds howled for blood, shouting and bellowing for the fight to begin. Stale ale and rotten vegetables were flung through the bars of their cage, striking them but no one react, save for the ones at the back who flinched and whimpered at every opportunity, muttering prayers to God for his protection.

A group of boys hurled insults as well as lettuce at the woman, calling her things that made her blood boil so she slowly and menacingly turned her hood to face them, her features shadowed from sight and they all went silent, gulping and drawing back so she smirked then slowly looked ahead.

When the gate slid open, they walked forwards, spears jabbing them in the sides to get the reluctant ones moving. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, the woman walked out but stopped when Lamorak did, remaining at his side.

The crowds stood in the stands that ringed the high walls, heat blazing down upon their bodies whilst the crows circled overhead, cawing as they anticipated the meal they were going to scrounge in only a few moments. The opposite gate was pulled open, two keepers sliding it upwards and several warriors jogged out, lifting their weapons and bellowing to the crowds, thumping their metal clad chests.

"I do not think we will last this." Lamorak sighed. "Two of us against eight of them is too much disadvantage."

"Where is your sense of challenge?" She murmured back to him, not turning her head but fixed her gaze on their opponents as they snarled, twisting their faces into hideous expressions and three or four of the men ran away in fear, trying to climb the walls to escape but keepers pushed them back with their spears, or the crack of a whip lashed at their back.

Taking a slow breath the woman looked to the oversized man lounging on his chair, wearing a white toga and a crimson drape lazily hanging over one arm. He drank deeply from his broad rimmed wine goblet, not even paying attention to what was happening down below him.

"Do not try to shoot them all at once." Lamorak murmured wisely to the woman beside him who twitched slightly in confusion. "They will hate you if you do not give them a good display. If we are to survive this then it is best to gain the love of the public, you are more likely to survive and be treated well."

"I shall do my best." She answered simply, her eyes on the fat Roman. There was little point in shooting him as it would only end in her death and the death of her entire team. The others she did not care about but her vow to help Lamorak escape weighed heavy on her mind and she planned on staying true to her word.

After a few moments the drastically overweight lord sat up, rolling in his seat to strike a gong with a beater and all at once, the fight erupted. Those who did not know how to fight screamed and tried to flee but those who turned their backs were cut down by spears that were flung their way or by the arrow of an enemy archer which the woman instantly focused her attention on.

Deciding to trust in Lamorak's knowledge, she shot one down then let them come to her, keeping her back against Lamorak's as he growled, stepping forwards to lift his shield to defend against a blow then thrust his blade into his attacker, drawing back again to hold their ground.

Within moments they were surrounded, blood pouring into the sand from the bodies of those slaughtered. Not hesitating for a second the woman shot down two more opponents within the blink of an eye then saw a blade coming at her from the left. She could not duck as that would mean Lamorak would take the blow, so in steady she drew an arrow from her quiver and stepped closer, thrusting her weight into the enemy gladiator and drove the arrow deep into his ribs, yanking it back then slashed the head under his neck, pouring blood all over her in a thick spray and she could taste it on her mouth. Suddenly someone's head whispered in her mind.

 _"_ _Do not stop moving, even if you do not know what is happening around you, move into a space!"_ It was a voice that sounded familiar and Amaya blinked before taking the advice given to her, stepping into a space and narrowly missed a spear being thrust at her.

The crowds howled for more blood, watching as the last two fighters defended against the five that remained. Lamorak turned, lifting his spear then thrust it forwards as the woman ducked, their minds thinking as one as she shot an arrow under his arm to protect his back as his spear drove into the heart of another, leaving only three left.

His shield slammed against another's and they wrestled as the woman faced the archer. He snarled at her but she prowled smoothly, glancing to Lamorak who fought against the last two. She could not lift an arrow to shoot one as the other archer would take the opening and use it to kill her.

 _"_ _Use their strengths as yours, let them be blind, manipulate your enemies! Take control of the fight!"_ The voice burned in her mind and the woman instantly knew what to do. She leaped to the side, rolling on the sand then stood up, drawing an arrow as the archer pulled back his. The moment he let go, her body slipped to the side and she let her arrow fly, cutting it deep into the archer's chest who grunted then dropped to his knees, blood spurting from his mouth before he fell forwards.

The other arrow he had shot sank deep into one of the other enemy gladiators, wounding him but Lamorak finished him off by taking off his head, moving around to swing his blade and the woman drew one last arrow, leaping onto the final gladiator's back then drove it into his neck, stabbing him again and again with snarling rage before letting him drop, her arms and hands now stained with blood.

There was silence.

Her breath came out in ragged gasps, fingers gripping the bow tightly as the crowd simply stared at them. Lamorak looked to his companion and gave a tiny nod, signalling they were safe for the time being. All at once the small arena was filled with the cheering and applause of their audience, the crows soaring down and began to peck at the flesh of the fallen.

Refraining from shuddering, the woman closed her eyes but then her other senses were more alert. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she spat it out, lips curling into a grimace before she looked to Lamorak, who had lifted both sword and shield up into the air to absorb the audience's roar, playing the part they wanted to see so the woman did the same, saluting her bow high in the air before they were herded away by keepers, spears jabbing into their backs.

"Still alive I see. I'm impressed." A sardonic voice snorted as Lamorak and his companion were shoved into a cell with only two beds, a greater luxury than what the others received, which was mostly a cold stone floor and the filth of others' waste. Being the new crowd favourite, they had earned better board.

The woman looked to the man in the cell room next to them, who sat alone in a cell very similar to theirs. He looked dangerous, the way a snake did before it lunged for the bite. Hair of flame red fell down his back in thick, tangled locks, pulled back by a small length of cord. His blue eyes were like a fragment of the sky, deep and broad but the smirk that situated on his mouth only added to the haunting look he was giving her. "They have already named you The Faceless Archer." The woman looked down to her blood stained hand which had previously held a bow but it had been taken from her the moment they had returned to the cells.

"Seeing as I have no other, it will do." She replied then looked to Lamorak. "You may call me Archer." He nodded his head once then turned to face the man who spoke from the other side of their cell, grinning wickedly.

"Don't mind Gaheris there, he likes to think he's frightening but he's as soft as a baby's backside." He stuck a hand through the bars. "I'm Elyan and this sod here is Ywain. Ywain the Bastard they call him out there." Neither moved to shake his hand but he continued to grin, giving a little shrug as he drew back his hand and continued to lean against the bars.

"Lamorak." The tall slave answered after a while, frowning slightly.

"Well, welcome to the band of pathetic brothers." Gaheris welcomed sarcastically, pursing his lips. "Seems it doesn't take long to find replacements for the last two that were in there." He stood and approached the cells that adjoined Lamorak and Archer's, gripping them tightly as he growled slowly and menacingly. "This cell is cursed, men don't survive a week in there."

"Why are you alone?" Archer asked bluntly, not backing down from Gaheris's dark charisma. He smirked wolfishly.

"Because I killed my cell mate when he snored too loudly." The woman snorted.

"You lie."

"I never lie." She arched an eyebrow under her hood before continuing in her husky voice which seemed to pass as a man's.

"You twitched. Which means you were lying." Elyan laughed cheerfully, clapping his hands.

"He's got you all sussed, Gaheris. Our good friend here never shares with someone because he _might_ kill them. He is that good at killing."

"We are all good at killing here." Lamorak lamented quietly, laying down on a bed. "That is why we are here."

"I like that one." Ywain said for the first time, lifting his head. Archer glanced between the two. The looked rough, with bruises and cuts on their faces from a recent fight but underneath lay deeply tanned skin. Elyan had an aquiline nose and prominent jaw line, accenting the square shape and his dark brown eyes matched the matted rat's nest of his hair. Ywain rose to his feet suspiciously, peering at Archer with cold grey eyes which were set either side of his crooked nose.

"Why do you wear the hood?"

"Because I wish to." Archer answered simply, meeting his gaze before turning to the door as it clunked open and a pale of water was set inside by a keeper.

"You'll be fed later. Probably." He growled then locked the door after him, striding away and his footsteps echoed loudly as they bounced off the wall.

"I'd save that water if I were you. Might not get another drink in a few days." Archer looked at Gaheris then looked to her bloodied hands before sighing, nodding her head once. As the blood dried she picked it off, laying on her side on top of the bed which was little more than a rickety cot with a straw stuffed mattress.

She felt tired, though the fight hadn't really been too strenuous. At least she was in shape, she stood a good chance of surviving until she could plan something to get herself and Lamorak out of there. Food did not come but Archer was not hungry anyway, the taste of blood in her mouth was beginning to make her retch so she thrust her face into the water and spat out all she could, running her tongue over her teeth before settling on the bed.

The others were quiet, even Elyan though he hummed to himself but the sweet tone of his voice soothed the woman slightly, allowing her aching head to be slightly appeased and the throbbing dulled until it was tolerable.

"Archer, can you remember anything?"

"A voice." She murmured in reply. "I remembered a voice today." Lamorak lifted his head as Archer searched the emptiness of her mind, trying to summon a face to fit the voice as it had shouted orders to her. "But I do not know whose."

"Give it time. Your mind will heal and then you will know where it is you must run to." She lifted her head, fixing her hidden eyes on Lamorak.

"You will be coming with me."

"I cannot run away from my life." He answered darkly, lifting his tattooed arm. "This is how I must live, for the rest of my life." She shook her head.

"We will find a way." Ywain snorted.

"They're all the same. Coming in here with hopes of freedom and dreams of running away from here. I'll tell you now, boy. If you're as green as you look and you don't take your head out of the clouds, you're going to die here sooner than the rest of us. Accept it. This is your life now." Archer said nothing as she did not need to answer. She knew she could escape with Lamorak, she was determined to do it. All she needed was her memories.


	51. The Arena

They did not go out to fight every day, in fact, because of Archer, they only went out twice a week as a group and on one day, she would be sent out alone to face her challenge with nothing but her bow and arrows. The crowds begged for the Faceless Archer, wanting to know who lay under that hood.

The first time Archer had walked out into the arena a group of women had screamed and dropped favours to the ground, opening their corsets whilst screeching with laughter. Archer rolled her eyes and did not even look at them, though Elyan enjoyed the view.

He was the most cheerful of them all, bounding everywhere he went however late at night, Archer sometimes heard him sniffing with tears as he trembled, all giddiness gone from him. She understood and although he had no idea she knew of his weeping, she never brought it up but did offer him a hand on his shoulder each time they walked together, giving him some comfort before moving forwards again.

The oldest of them was Ywain, who had been fighting for three years now but they refused to let him go as he was an old favourite of the crowd and he brought good money as he could kill spectacularly and give his audience the show they wanted.

"So what impossible challenge have they set us today?" Elyan wondered aloud, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Archer ran her fingers over the bow she always used, making sure it was workable before sliding a quiver onto her back. "Lions? Tigers? A hundred enemies?"

"Your mouth?" Ywain snapped. "It is more challenging to cope with than their food." Archer grunted in agreement. The food was sometimes unbearable, with overcooked meat, flavourless stews which was more water than food and bread that could choke you to death if you did not chew it well.

"Just saying, we haven't had a lion out there in a while." Archer frowned. A lion? Did they actually send then up against wild beasts like that?

"I see you've lost your nerve a little." Gaheris smirked at her, sharpening the curved blade he carried. "Not feeling ill are you?" Archer shook her head.

"No."

"Could have fooled me." She growled.

"Why don't I stick an arrow through your skull, then we'll see who feels ill." He chuckled, looking up to her then nodded his head, mutual respect flickering between them. They were hardly a team but there was at least a small sense of friendship between them. Lamorak and Archer seemed to fit in so easily with them that they could all fight and win their battles with ease, though their owners were beginning to increase the challenge more and more every week. Apparently sales had tripled since Archer's arrival as no one had ever seen a gladiator with the skill she possessed with a bow before. It was unparalleled.

Lamorak touched her shoulder as he passed and she looked to him briefly. "Anything?" He asked.

"A little. Last night I saw grassland. Grassland and horses." She answered quietly. "It's beginning to come back."

"Good. I am glad for you." He said kindly then prepared himself by strapping on the armour. Archer turned and faced a torch, watching the flames dance as she frowned slightly. Her mind had slowly been feeding her back memories, though nothing of use. Most prominent in her mind was the open land and distant mountains of what she assumed was her homeland, sometimes seeing a tribe of tribal people whom she could not yet remember fully.

However this clashed with Lamorak's information of where she had been picked up from. Briton. What had she been doing there? From Lamorak's description, there were few mountains and the part of the country she had been snatched from was civilised, with villages and cities, not clans and animal skin tents.

Still she did not give up. Things were returning to her in their own time, so all she needed to focus on was surviving. More easily said than done. Drawing her eyes away from the flames she followed the others up the walkway and into the arena, taking deep breaths to mentally prepare herself.

It seems her body knew more than she did. It knew how to fight, how to defend herself from danger without her even needing to think. Sometimes she would see images of battle flashing before her eyes and once, she even saw the bright red flag of King Arthur and the golden dragon dancing in its depths. Had she seen him in a battle before?

When the gong was struck, chariots shot from the larger mouths of the pits, spitting out the horses and their riders as they cheered, ready for battle in shining armour and flying cloaks. Archer instantly drew back an arrow and shot, killing two in one chariot as three more rode out and began to circle.

The four men formed a circle around Archer, letting her shoot at the chariots but when barrelled towards them, they all sprang out the way. Lamorak swung his sword but the blow glance off harmlessly, throwing him back further. "Regroup!" Ywain snarled, getting to his feet but had to duck as a chariot sailed past him, a sword swinging at his head.

"Gaheris!" Lamorak called as the warrior was shot at by an archer. There was one swordsman and one archer in each chariot, with Archer herself was trying to follow but they came at her too quickly, giving her no chance to stop and shoot as she had to keep moving out of the way.

Suddenly her eyes locked on the horses that stood quietly to the side, their black coats gleaming in the harsh sun. "Ywain!" She called and pointed to the chariot and he instantly understood her meaning. Archer began to run, shooting an arrow which struck the driver of one of the chariots, the sudden jerk of the reins pulling the horses up short and they reared, narrowly missing Elyan who then thrust his spear into the archer, climbing up onto the chariot with Lamorak before cantering forwards, guiding the chariot around.

Ywain grabbed the reins as Archer turned, seeing Gaheris fighting with off blows from the last two charioteers, their blows hammering against him but he valiantly deflected them, keeping his strength for the right moment.

When the opportune arrived, Gaheris swung around, lowering his stance and cut into the horse's chest, causing it to scream and stumble, throwing both men from their chariot as both horses crashed to the ground, the other managing to tear itself free then galloped away.

Gaheris turned to face the archer, who aimed and released the arrow. Before he could blink another shot forwards, splicing through the shaft and he looked to see Archer sailing past in the chariot she and Ywain had domineered, her next arrow taking down the archer which left the swordsman for Ywain. He readily surged forwards, their blades clashing together with a powerful ring.

Arrows flew at them and Archer ducked, glancing behind to see the last chariot chasing after them. Pulling two arrows from her quiver, she locked them in place then released, seeing them glide through the air and both hit their mark, taking them down.

It was all over. These days Archer hardly even remembered the fights after they were done. They were so intense that all she could recall was the beginning and the end. Hot spices danced on her tongue from the air, the distant smell of fish suddenly riding in on the hot breeze that burned her already overheating skin. The cloak was difficult to wear all the time but it was necessary.

They gathered together, looking at one another before Gaheris spoke. "Nice shot." He said to Archer who bowed her head. He laughed. "You're not so bad I guess."

"You're just a crazy bastard." She replied and he smirked at her, clenching a fist then gently punched her in the shoulder as a sign of friendship. Elyan grinned, slinging his arms over Gaheris and Ywain's necks.

"Does this mean we're all good?" Ywain glared at the younger boy.

"Get your filthy arm off me boy, before I break it." Elyan quickly withdrew, lifting his hands in surrender.

"I yield." He teased before turning, greeting the crowd with a grin. Archer and the others did the same, accepting the crowd's thunderous applause and bellows. She did not want to stay there long, she wanted to go and rest as that was where she seemed to retrieve her memories best.

* * *

There was silence in the round chamber, everyone looking morbidly forwards. It had been four months since Amaya had been taken and not a word of her had been heard. She was gone. Suddenly Galahad spoke, his voice cracking. "Why does she not come back?"

"It's not that easy, pup." Bors said in an uncommonly gentle tone. "If she's prisoner then she'll have to fight her way out and then cross however many countries she was taken through." Shaking his head Galahad pressed his eyes shut.

"She'll come back."

"Galahad…it's been four months." Gawain murmured softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If she were able to escape then…"

"No! She'll come back. She promised me, she promised that I'll never be without my sister again!" Galahad leaped to his feet, glaring at the hopeless faces before him. "I will not give up on her!"

"Galahad, you need to try and move on." Lancelot said to him. "You are making Maia wait for her wedding." He flinched. Galahad still had not proposed to Maia as he had planned because of Amaya's disappearance. He wanted his sister there for the ceremony, to be there when he committed to Maia forever.

"She'll return to us. Any day now she is going to walk through those gates and demand to know where the hell we were." Galahad said more for his own benefit than anyone else's. He turned and left, striding away to seek out Maia. He needed her comfort, her assurance that he was not wrong to give up, to trust in his sister's strength, courage and intelligence to free herself and return back to where she belonged.

He had been walking with his head bowed and his thoughts so deeply set in his mind that he did not see Tristan until he had put a firm hand out against Galahad's shoulder to stop him. They looked at one another and suddenly, Galahad could not hold it together any longer. He grasped Tristan into a one armed embrace, lowering his head to the scout's shoulder as he wept, mourning the loss of his sister.

Tristan just stood there, unable to move for fear of him breaking too. However he shared in the young pup's grievance. It was because of him she was taken, he had failed to save her. She was gone because he had not been better and he cursed himself every day for it.

Slowly the scout lifted a hand and placed it firmly on Galahad's shoulder, offering him a small measure of comfort as the young man continued to howl, uncaring about who saw or heard. Tiny feet came pattering down the corridor and Maia swept into view, nodding to Tristan before taking Galahad into her arms, both of them dropping to the floor. Tristan remained standing there, breathing deeply as pain tugged in his chest.

"Maia…Mai…" Galahad chocked, holding her face in her hands. "I want her to be there Mai but…what if they're right? What if she isn't coming back?"

"What does your heart tell you?" She whispered softly and Galahad swallowed, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"That she will." Maia smiled softly, brushing her fingers against Galahad's hair.

"Well then, we shall wait." She replied easily. "For as long as it takes. I want her there for our wedding as much as you do, Galahad and I am willing to wait ten years if that's how long it takes our sister to find her way home." Her lips pressed against his and Tristan looked away, unable to watch. He began to walk past them but her words met his ears all the same. "I am not giving up on her and neither are you. That's all that matters right now, that we do not give up hope."

Tristan was still searching. He rode out into the woods to catch bandits and would interrogate them viciously before walking away empty handed. He had enquired at every port but none would admit to transporting slaves and none of the dwellers had seen a raven haired woman with midnight blue eyes.

The entire city mourned the loss of Amaya. The battlements were filled with flowers and at night, villagers would creep up onto the eastern wall and hold vigil, candles flickering in their hands as they prayed for the return of their Wolf Maiden. His arms ached to hold her again, yearning to see her face, see her smile at him the way she only smiled for him.

Demon whined softly, nudging Tristan's hand as the mutt caught up with him. The beast had latched himself onto the knights and their ladies, pining for Amaya. Arluin was sick, refusing to eat and would stand alone in the fields, wasting away and would only eat if a servant girl with black hair and darkish eyes would give Arluin his feed whilst wearing Amaya's clothes but after a few weeks, the horse had seen through that trick and refused food even from her.

Deciding to go and see the poor creature, Tristan made his way to the stables. Demon and Arluin greeted one another pessimistically, rubbing noses as the dog whined pitifully. They missed their mistress. _"Please eat something Arluin."_ Tristan murmured to the war stallion who was growing thinner every day. _"Maya will be heartbroken if you die before she returns."_ The horse snorted softly, reaching out to press his velvety muzzle to Tristan's cheek. _"I know your pain, believe me, I do_." He sighed, stroking the horse's neck.

The mare next door, Bow, called out softly to Arluin then began to nuzzle at the wall, as if trying to coax him to eat also. The horse lifted his head away from the stall then turned to stand alone in the corner. Sighing, Tristan wondered what to do. He was reluctant to force feed him as it caused a considerable amount of pain to the horses and Tristan did not want to add to Arluin's grief.

Slipping a hand into the pocket in his shirt, Tristan drew out a plain white handkerchief. "Here boy. Come here." Tristan beckoned softly and Arluin lifted his head, sniffing the air as the scout unwrapped the cloth to reveal a single black curl laying against the snow white of the handkerchief. Instantly Arluin moved forwards, stretching out to sniff the lock of hair and the scent of his mistress washed over him.

Sliding into the stall with Demon Tristan crouched by the bucket of mash and Arluin slowly lowered his head, beginning to lick at the meal as the scout held the lock of hair to his nostrils, allowing the horse to inhale the familiar scent which brought him comfort. Demon crawled forwards then rested his shaggy head in Tristan's lap, gazing up at him with soft brown eyes. _"I know you miss her, I do too."_ Tristan sighed. _"But we have to learn to be strong without her. For now."_


	52. The Beginning of the Journey Home

Sarmatia. That was her home.

Archer lifted her head from the pillow and smiled, memories of her youth crashing through her as she pictured her mother, father, her tribe and her little brother. Though she could not remember his name, she knew that he was her sibling by the way she had brushed his hair and dressed him in the mornings when he was only a baby, how she had played with him through the tall grass and kiss his bruises better whenever he fell over.

Briefly she could see the image of a dappled grey horse galloping through the fields but returned to her at her whistle. She could feel the smile on her face as the gelding would nuzzle her face then snort at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Archer still remained public favourite and many had offered good money for her but they were always turned down, much to her relief as she brought in better money when competing for her current owners. They still had not marked her as a slave, perhaps they simply assumed she already bore the tattoos?

She looked to her team and smiled underneath her hood, watching them banter and eat an unusually better tasting meal. There was more meat than fat on the pork this time. "When I retire, I'm going to become a fat and drunken wine producer." Elyan declared, sniffing the sour ale suspiciously before taking a sip. "And wash away the taste of this horse piss."

"If you survive to retire, that is." Ywain said to him but he spoke with a little more lightness to his tone. "I'm yet to carry out my threat and kill you."

"True, but if you did that then who would send you free barrels of the finest wine in all of Rome?" Elyan replied wittily and Lamorak laughed.

"You could not make wine even if Bacchus himself showed you how."

"Bacchus?" Archer questioned, setting her bowl down. "Who is that?"

"The old Roman god of wine." Gaheris answered with a grin. "A man after my own heart." Archer chuckled then fell silent. Her hands went down as if to stroke an imaginary dog but she stopped, frowning at herself as an image of a great shaggy black dog filled her mind. Large brown eyes gazed up at her before all too quickly, the image was snatched away from her. She sighed.

"Do you think they'll cave?" Elyan asked slowly, glancing to one of the keepers who walked along the walls, watching as the gladiators all ate their meal. "With the offers I mean."

"No." Lamorak answered quietly with a shake of their head. "They will earn more gold by keeping us here for at least a year until we are no longer favourites, then they will sell us to an even higher price to another stadium where we will then become the favourites of a new audience." Archer felt sorry for Lamorak. This was the life he had always known. Fighting and killing.

"Well, who knows? Maybe we'll make it to the coliseum this time." Ywain and Gaheris shot him a dark look. "What? Might as well aim our sights as high as we can." Archer shook her head at the younger man then sighed, reaching up to rub her face under the hood.

"You ever going to take that off?" Gaheris asked her and she shook her head.

"No."

"You hiding something?" She did not answer, merely glared at him until he smirked then looked to Ywain.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're hiding something." He agreed, pursing his lips slightly. "Are you really faceless?" Just to save arguments, Archer shrugged then got up, taking her bowl back to the kitchen porthole and slid it towards the man inside, who whisked it away. Lamorak caught up with her.

"They are beginning to guess."

"Let them." Archer waved her hand dismissively. "I trust them, just not the ears that surrounded us." He nodded his head, following her back to their shared cell where she instantly lay down on the bed. "I am beginning to remember more. It might not be long until I can get us out of here."

"I cannot leave, Archer." Lamorak sighed, shaking his head. "This brand means the moment I am found, I will be killed. I have no papers to travel with, which means I must remain here if I want to live." Archer arched an eyebrow.

"This is hardly what I call living." She replied softly then closed her eyes, begging sleep to come so that she could work on retrieving her lost past. Archer caught about an hours sleep before they were called to fight and she awoke with the image of a face before her eyes.

A dark haired warrior with a bow in his hand and curved blade on his back, piercing eyes looking down at Archer with small tattoos on the high cheekbones of his face. At first he did not look to be one of the more handsome looking of men but Archer felt a strong tug towards him regardless, her own eyes seeing no equal in his roguish and dangerous looking features.

Carrying the man's face with her, Archer wished she could remember who he was and his name. There was something about him that screamed to Archer and she felt an overwhelming longing to be at his side. Shaking her head, Archer concentrated on what was happening.

She armed herself with her usual bow which had been newly stringed, added a quiver of arrows to her body then wriggled her toes in her boot, her dagger still there. She had never used it as had she exposed her possession, it would be taken away from her and as far as she was concerned, it could mean the difference between life and death when she was going to escape from this place.

Once everyone was armed, they walked out into the arena. As usual the crowds met them with a mighty roar. The only difference was that the fat lord who owned this place wasn't sitting in his usual seat. That was occupied by a tall, lean Roman with dark, calculating eyes. They fell upon Archer and she felt uncomfortable with the gaze but she did not back away from it.

They were facing seasoned gladiators as well as three tigers, their bright pelts sweaty in the heat and Archer felt sorry for the creatures, knowing that they would have to die They pulled on their chains as Ywain spoke. "Hold this ground. Those beasts can't reach us here."

"Unless they let them go." Elyan mused cheerfully. "Which is always possible." They all glared at him. "Just saying. Be ready for the unexpected."

"Just shut up, you big mouthed runt." Gaheris growled before taking a stance, lifting his shield as the other three did the same. Archer remained standing upright, protected by the shield wall the four men formed in front of her. Anchoring her feet, Archer prepared to grasp an arrow.

The gong sounded at the nod of the refined looking Roman and all at once, battle commenced. This time, there was no charge. The gladiators smoothly began to prowl, fixing their eyes on a specific target and Archer held off simply shooting them as that way she would only lose the crowd's adoration and she needed to remain in good graces.

Just to make a movement, she shot one arrow but the shield blocked its strike, making the crowd gasp. It was the first kill Archer had missed. As they closed in, the first strikes were made. The teams were evenly matched, with one opponent apiece so when a gladiator came striding towards Archer, she shot another arrow then dived out of the way, rolling over her head then got to her knees, shooting another arrow but the warrior avoided its flight. Now she was irritated.

No matter how many arrows she shot, he was too quick and too focused for them to land and he was steadily getting closer. With a snarl Archer lifted her bow high into the air, bending her back then released an arrow into the sky, causing some of the crowds to laugh at her wayward shot.

A shield slammed into Archer's body and she gasped as she was dropped to the floor, her body frozen in a daze as images suddenly rushed through her mind, voices screaming inside her head. She could see the rolling hills of her homeland and then the glistening spires of Camelot. She saw her brother's face for the first time as a grown man and she felt the lips of her scout on hers, the power of magic flowing through her veins as it warmed her body to the core. The voice of her father bellowed at her to get up whilst training after he had thrown her to the ground and not for the first time whilst her mother begged him to be gentle whilst Archer laughed and declared that she could take it.

She remembered everything.

When she saw the sword descending above her, she stiffened and was about to roll out the way when Ywain leaped forwards and thrust his blade to shield her, his stronger arm lifting their blades back and he was about to strike when an arrow shot down and buried deep into the top of the opponent's head.

The crowd gasped before thundering with applause, cheering at Archer's impressive shot as the gladiator fell to the ground. "You alright?" Archer nodded her head.

"Yes." He offered her a hand and hauled her to her feet, smirking.

"Nice shot." He said and Archer chuckled, pulling back another arrow then released the final shot, shooting a gladiator in his rear. The man jerked in pain and cried out, howling as Elyan took the distraction and laid waste to him, finishing him off with a final blow.

Laughter still rippled through the crowd at the amusing shot to which Archer merely lifted her bow in salute. She felt no pleasure from the success, merely wanted to return so that she could begin planning her escape. She knew who she was now and where she belonged, which meant there wasn't an army on earth who was going to stop her now.

* * *

"I know how to get out of here." She said to Lamorak who lifted his head. "And you are coming with me." He went to argue but the woman pulled back her hood, revealing her face and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I knew it!" Ywain crowed then actually laughed, leaning against the cell as he looked at the woman. "I knew you were a…"

"Silence." Lamorak hissed so the gladiator merely rolled his eyes. Gaheris blinked then laughed as well.

"You're actually quite fine looking. I thought you were going to be some manly oaf." She rolled her eyes.

"My name is Amaya." She introduced finally, giving Lamorak a smile. "And my brother is Sir Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table in Briton. That is where I am going and that is where you four are coming." She turned her head to glance back at Gaheris, whose tattoo was visible by the arm he leaned on. "And I can remove your tattoos."

"How? We have no knife to skin ourselves." Elyan asked with a frown, still in shock about the woman he saw. "But wait, you're the archer? You're the one with unequal skill with a bow?" She chuckled.

"You should meet Tristan." Tristan, her heart began to hammer in pain. It had been six months since she had been taken away and now it was going to take her a further three weeks to journey back. It was agonising to be away from him and she prayed to whomever was listening that the time would fly away before she could return to her family. "But I can remove them." She paused. "With magic." They stared at her so she slowly stepped forwards and held out her hands to Lamorak, who slowly gave her his arm.

The familiar warmth spread through her hands, tingling slightly as she adjusted to the sensation of her magic rising to the surface. It had been a while since she had used it. Still she concentrated, focussing on the tattoos and willed her magic to let them fade away like scars, as if draining the ink from the bottle. Lamorak watched in spell binding awe as her hands glowed slightly but they were warm on his skin and his tattoos, the brands that named him a slave, washed away. When she stepped back, they were all gone.

He turned and showed the other three men who blinked in shock. "You're a witch?" Elyan whispered then drew back slightly in fear.

"I am harmless." Amaya soothed gently. "My bow is more dangerous than my magic to you. I can offer you freedom, it is your choice whether or not you take it but I have grown rather fond of you all, so I should like to pay you all back for all the times you have protected and shielded me."

"I'll take it!" Elyan cried then leaped forwards, thrusting his arm through the bars and Amaya stepped forwards, placing her hand on his wrist and did the same for Elyan as she had for Lamorak. Elyan admired the now clean arm, the burden having been lifted made him feel free and giddier than usual. Now all that remained was Ywain and Gaheris. They glanced to one another before looking at Amaya.

"This is the longest life I have known, I do not know how to live another." Ywain said slowly, shifting uneasily on his feet. "I would not know where to go or what to do."

"Come with me." Amaya told him softly, stepping towards him. "Arthur is a good man and king, if you were to ask for his aid, he would give it to you." She slipped a hand through and caught his shoulder before he could draw back and Ywain was slightly startled by the soft contact she offered him. "You could start a new life in Briton, where freedom is the foundation of every rock and stone." Ywain looked away, unsure.

"Well, if you aren't going to accept then I damn well will." Gaheris snapped, pushing his arm through and Amaya walked over to him, touching his arm and removing the tattoos with her magic. Once she was done, Gaheris sighed. "Feels good to be free again." Finally Ywain made his decision. Wordlessly he offered Amaya his arm and she placed a hand on his bicep, smiling to him as she removed all evidence of his slavery from him.

"Now what?" Elyan asked, kicking at his door. "We're still locked in here." Amaya laughed, lifting her hood.

"Not for long." She thrust her palms outwards without warning and a gust of wind flew up around them, the locks sparking as Amaya forced the doors open. The men blinked in shock as Amaya breezed forwards, gracefully gliding her way towards the armoury. The others followed, slightly in a daze at the powerful woman they now regarded as she led them. "I would arm yourselves." Amaya murmured gently, taking a bow and quiver. "We may run into trouble as we have a long journey to make until we reach Briton, if you all so desire to go that far."

"I'll go." Lamorak told her quietly. "There is no other place I call home."

"Me too." Elyan piped up, attaching some leather armour to his chest. "Got no family to miss me so might as well settle somewhere with people I know. Are the woman good looking?"

"Depends on your tastes." Amaya answered simply, going over to the door. She glanced to the sleeping forms of the other gladiators and wished she could free them all but the moment they would be free, they would tear back her hood as they had threatened, see she was a woman and then she would be at their mercy, as her magic could not harm them, not even in her own defence.

Quietly she pressed a hand to the lock, shifting the mechanism until it clicked free and she swung the door open. "Hurry." She whispered then slipped away, Lamorak close behind her followed by the others.

Instantly Amaya inhaled the clear night air, letting the stars shine on her face as the moon greeted her with a smile. It had been a long time since she had seen the stars. She had forgotten how beautiful they were. Blinking herself awake, Amaya bean to creep forwards, keeping low as some armed guards walked through the streets then headed their way.

She hid behind a wagon with the others then frowned, trying to think of where they were. Close to the port, that's where. "We need to board a ship." Amaya whispered to them and Lamorak nodded.

"That way." He pointed towards the east and Amaya nodded her head, lips set in a firm line as she waited for the guards to pass before lifting her hood over her head then raced forwards, quietly shooting across the ground like one of her arrows.

Together they ran form the stadium then headed for the port which was only just beyond the sloping hill the town rested upon. Amaya kept an arrow steady, prepared to shoot at a moment's notice whilst her ears and eyes remained alert like a hawk, constantly listening for the sound of guards.

When they reached the port town, Amaya led them to hide behind a tavern then lowered her hood. "Wait here, I'll go and ask about passage." She said, handing her bow and quiver over to Elyan who held them for her. She looked at Ywain and Gaheris. "Will you come or will you stay? You are free men now so the decision is yours." Unused to having to make such tough decisions, they both looked at one another. They had never led their own life before and the thought of them living by their own means was slightly daunting. Although raised from infancy as a slave, everything had always been provided and they had followed orders every day of their lives. This was all too new for them.

"This Arthur of yours." Ywain said slowly. "Does he need any guards?" Amaya chuckled and shook her head.

"No, but he needs knights." They stared at her. "I shall let you think a little more, I shall be back as soon as I can." She told them gently then dashed away into the night, her cloak disappearing around the corner.

Amaya went down to the harbour and began to ask captains about their voyage and where their shipments were heading. She would smile coyly and lick her lips, drawing in their attention so that she practically drank the answers for her. None were going to Briton. They were all heading further east to Turkey, Egypt and Persia. The last ship, however, Amaya found was sailing to the south of Gaul. She asked how much passage would cost for her five companions, to which the captain leered at her.

"Well little lady, I'm a very lonely man." He said slowly, reaching out and tracing a finger down her cheek. "My wife is so far away and I need someone to keep me warm at night. I'm sure we could come to some…arrangement." Amaya arched her eyebrow.

"My companions shall work for their voyage." She began diplomatically. "Upon arrival, there will be a lady waiting for them and she shall pay you two hundred gold pieces and for boarding passage, I shall give you one hundred which I shall give to my companions to hand over to you." His eyes bulged at the sum and his jaw dropped.

"Deal." He snatched up the offer and spat on his hand, offering it to Amaya who shook it, hiding her grimace carefully. She returned quickly, lifting her hood to cover her face as she slipped into the alley.

"Well?"

"There is a boat going to Gaul." Amaya said to Ywain. "We can make our way across the land and then cross the Channel into Briton. He has agreed to let the five of us on, though I sold to him that we are five men and the rather pretty young lady who had struck the deal would not be accompanying you." She smirked at her cunning. "But your boarding fee is one hundred gold pieces." Their jaws dropped.

"We have nothing! How are we to pay such a sum?" Gaheris demanded. "You're mad, woman."

"Oh hush, I have it all under control." Amaya answered then rubbed her hands together, coaxing her magic to flow. Her hands glowed dimly and Amaya focused on the illusion she was casting. The purse of gold solidified in her hands and she locked the enchantment in place before letting her magic settle down again. Lifting her chin she tossed the gold to Lamorak who stared at it.

"How did you do that?"

"It is not real." She answered. "It is just an illusion. It will wear off soon if I do not keep the enchantment going so we had better hurry. They leave at dawn and it is not very far away." She turned her head to Ywain and Gaheris. "Have you made your decision?" They looked to one another then nodded at Amaya.

"We will follow you, Amaya. There is nothing left for us here or anywhere else in this world. We'll follow you and see where this new road takes us." Ywain said to her in a tender tone and she smiled softly to them.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

The waves lapped against the side of the boat as the horizon spilled with colour as the dawn awakened. They would be arriving in Gaul any moment now. Five days on the sea had made the others, except for Lamorak, feel sick but Amaya always felt eerily soothed by watching the sea, its glittering depths a woven tapestry of secrets and age. It had been there a thousand years before and it would be here a thousand years to come.

She felt tired, the way a retired soldier did after years of endless battle. Visions plagued her mind and Amaya knew that there was still battles to come and she would have to find the strength from somewhere to lift up her arm and fight alongside Arthur.

Six months away, Guinevere would have had the baby by now. Amaya grimaced. If it was a son, she would have to tell Arthur of his wife's affair. Although he would not believe her by words, Amaya feared she may have to show him, even though she did not want to break his heart so cruelly.

Had Galahad and Maia married yet? She hoped they had otherwise she was going to box her brother's ears and direct them to marry before the day was out. Also, what of Gawain and Ragnell? Had she conceived a child yet? There were so many questions in Amaya's mind that she could not wait to answer. She wanted to be home, with Arluin and Demon, with Tristan.

Slowly her hand lifted to her lips and she brushed her fingers against them, imagining the tender embrace he was capable of and the ravaging claim he made on her mouth at other times. Most of all, she could not wait to run to his arms.

When Lamorak's slow but heavy footsteps reached her ears she glanced to the side, watching briefly as he leaned against the side of the ship beside her. "You are thinking of someone." He guessed and Amaya chuckled.

"Yes." Lamorak smirked.

"Is it a lover?"

"No." She answered truthfully. "But we are together." Lamorak frowned in confusion.

"How do you mean?" She shrugged.

"He was courting me and we fell for one another though neither of us have admitted it to each other." Amaya explained to him. "We were often together but he never asked that of me." A flicker of respect passed through Lamorak's eyes.

"He is a good man then."

"Yes. Though many are frightened of him." Amaya agreed with a sigh. "His name is Tristan, if you have heard of him."

"I have." Lamorak nodded his head. "I also heard of the Wolf Maiden of the Wall." She groaned aloud, tilting her head upwards.

"I hate those stories. They exaggerate everything." Lamorak chuckled as he shifted, turning to lean on one side so that he could regard her quietly. "But yes, that is who they named me." She answered for him, turning her head to regard him also. "Though not a word to the others mind."

"Do not fear." He assured her. "Not a whisper shall pass from me." Nodding her head appreciatively, Amaya looked towards the horizon then gasped, staring at the shadow of land which was swiftly approaching them. She was nearly home.


	53. Home

Weary and mud stricken, Amaya could not help but cry out with relief as she saw Camelot come into view. She dropped to her knees and thanked the gods that they had watched over her. Elyan smiled then curled an arm around her, lifting Amaya to her feet. "Come on little lady, let's get you home."

"I'd forgotten how beautiful it was." She whispered then surged forwards, finding new strength within her. She ran all the way, the others chasing after her and when she lowered her hood, the guards stared in shock as her face became visible to them.

"Open the gates!" Someone yelled. "Ring the bell! Inform Arthur that the Wolf Maiden has returned!" The doors were dragged open and Amaya shot through, Lamorak, Elyan, Ywain and Gaheris close behind as she led the way through the streets, running towards the castle.

The villagers blinked in confusion but she thrust them out of the way, pushing through the thick crowds as they blinked then had the sense to leap out of her way before she reached them. Guards called forwards, shouting to one another on the wall before all at once, they began to cheer.

The sound filled Amaya's mind and she smiled, listening to the thumping of spears on the ground or the fists on their metal clad chests as they welcomed her home. "Quite the reception." Elyan remarked and Gaheris laughed.

Amaya saw the gate into the castle courtyard and the guards instantly stepped back to permit her through but slid together again to block the way of the four men. "No! Let them pass." Amaya ordered swiftly. "They are with me." Nodding their heads the guards allowed them to enter.

"Nice place." Elyan mused, looking around as Amaya walked forwards, catching her breath. "Looks quite homely." Suddenly a dark shape barrelled forwards and knocked Amaya to the ground as a thunderous bark rang in her ears.

"Demon! Oh you oaf, get off me!" She laughed, wriggling as the dog's tongue lapped against her face and neck, his paws pressing into her chest until she was able to shift him from her and her arms wrapped tightly around him, burying her face into his fur before she wiped her face clean. "I've missed you, you little rascal." She whispered, holding him close.

"Maya!" Amaya's head darted up as Maia raced forwards, streaking ahead of all the knights as they poured from the castle.

"Mai!" Amaya cried aloud then jumped up, the women running to each other until Amaya caught her friend mid leap, swinging her around then sobbed and laughed all at once, holding her close as Maia did the same.

"You came back! You came back!" Maia cried, burying her face into Amaya as the woman reunited with one another.

"I'm not so easily gotten rid of." Amaya announced with a smile then looked around as Galahad ran at her. "Little wolf!" Without a word Galahad grabbed her, lifting her up into the air and spun her around, trembling as he tried to hold his emotions together but he was tearing at the seams as he held his sister in his arms.

She gripped onto him tightly, her shoulders heaving as she cried with relief and her chest burned from the ache of her journey, the pain of losing her family and finally the joy of having them back with her. Emotion wracked her until she was overwhelmed, struggling to breathe until Galahad gently let her go.

"You…you…" He couldn't find the words so Amaya kissed his face to soothe him.

"I gave you my word." She murmured then looked to Arthur with a smile. "Arthur!"

"Amaya." He sighed with relief. "What happened to you?" He looked to the four men who stood there, Demon trying to jump up and demand their attention which only Elyan gave him, ruffling his fur with a grin.

"They helped me." Amaya explained, stepping back to stand with them. "Lamorak defended my honour when I was unconscious from the other slaves." She said, touching the tall man's arm and he nodded respectfully to the king who returned the gesture. "And Elyan, Gaheris and Ywain helped to protect me in the arena." She continued, gesturing to each man as she said their name. "When I was mistaken for a boy and sold as a gladiator." Galahad's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"

"Honestly, little wolf, must you always be shocked by everything that comes out of my mouth?" Amaya sighed, shaking her head with a grin but her eyes shifted, searching for another face. He was not there with the other knights, was he scouting? If he was then she was taking Arluin and tracking that damned scout down.

"Amaya." His calm, rich voice spoke from behind and Amaya froze in place, eyes widening slightly before she slowly turned around. Ywain frowned then stepped back, looking at the scout who had his eyes fixed on Amaya. All he could do was stare. She was there. Living and breathing and really there. This wasn't a dream, she really had come back. After seven months, she was home.

Slowly she took a step forwards and Tristan awoke from his daze to walk hesitantly towards her. He was afraid to touch her, afraid that he was wrong and the moment he reached out for her, she would disappear and he would awaken again. "Tristan." She breathed his name in the lilting accent that only she had. It finished him.

Tristan took the last few paces towards her and his hands shot out to hold her, breathing deeply as his eyes began to swim with emotion, pain and relief flooding his body as his normally controlled hands began to shake, lifting to brush through her hair as she gripped onto him. Suddenly he did not care who was watching and he did not care who did or did not know about his feelings for Amaya.

He pressed his lips to hers and she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks as he met her with a slow, meaningful kiss though all he wanted was to drag all the breath from her body. She needed to know how he felt and this was the only way he could think of to show her. Carefully he rested on hand on the small of her back and the other at her hip as a large majority of those watching gasped.

Tristan showing public affection? To Amaya? They were all in shock. This was completely out of the ordinary for the scout, unexpected and never even considered. Yet it was happening and they all stared with open mouths and wide eyes.

When Tristan drew back his head slightly to gaze into her eyes, the words slipped from Amaya before she could reclaim them. "I love you Tristan." For a moment he just stood there and her eyes widened, only just realising what she had said. Tristan had expected to feel defensive against those words as he knew what it meant. It meant that she had bound herself to him in ways no other could but all Tristan could feel was peace. Peace and elation. He was happy to hear those words and as he brushed his lips against her ear, he could only continue to feel such emotions as he whispered.

 _"_ _I love you Maya. I have missed you."_ A small sob escaped her and Amaya flung her arms around Tristan's neck, letting him lift her off the ground as he embraced her tightly. When they pulled away, Arthur slowly stepped forwards.

"Welcome home Amaya. You and your companions should come inside. There is cause to celebrate so a feast shall be held in your honours." Elyan grinned then clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms with anticipation.

"I like this place already." Arthur chuckled.

"Dagonet, show them somewhere they can rest." The king reached forwards and placed his hands on the shoulders of Lamorak and Ywain. "You must have had a long journey."

"Too long, but the woman insisted on not stopping for rest." Ywain answered, shooting her a look then smirked as she blinked innocently. "Too hell bent on getting back here before spring." Dagonet stepped forwards and led them away, stopping to kiss Amaya's cheek and embrace her before letting her back into Tristan's arms, which wound around her and did not let her go.

"You need to see Arluin." Tristan whispered to her quietly. "He needs you." Suddenly she was concerned.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Tristan began to lead her into the stables and she rushed forwards.

"When you were taken, he became depressed. We have struggled to keep him alive because he rarely eats." The scout explained and Amaya instantly bolted forwards, finding Arluin's table then flung open the stall. Her beloved horse lay on the floor, the bones of his ribs sticking out painfully and Amaya gasped.

"Arluin!" He did not stir. _"Arluin, wake up and see me. I am here, beloved, I am home and with you. Please, wake up and eat for me."_ Hearing the familiar tongue and sound of Amaya's voice, Arluin opened his eyes and lifted his head.

When he saw his mistress kneeling beside him, he called out weakly with joy. Arluin stretched out his nose and nuzzled her face before letting it drop back to the ground wearily. "We have had to force feed him." Amaya bit back a sob, going to Arluin's other side then rested her hand on his neck. She brought the mash closer and picked up a handful, not caring that it was mushy against her fingers as she held it to Arluin's lips.

 _"_ _Eat, my friend, you must eat this for me."_ Slowly his tongue slipped forwards and Arluin began to lap up the food, tasting his mistress's scent also which encouraged him to eat more. Tristan crouched by his side, stroking the horse's coat as Amaya continued to whisper to him. His heart ached to hold her again but Tristan understood that Arluin needed Amaya more than he did right now and she was not going to let him fade away. Once he had eaten a fair portion of the mash, Amaya stopped as she did not want to let him suddenly shock his body with too much nourishment.

 _"_ _I will come back and stay here with you tonight, my friend. I'm not going to leave your side until you are well again."_ Slowly Tristan reached out and pulled a loose curl back from Amaya's face, tucking it behind her ear. He needed to touch her, to make sure she was real and that he was not dreaming. She turned to him, wiping her hand in her cloak and Tristan instantly met her lips with his, sealing them shut with a fire that had been locked away from him all those months. It was unfair, she had been taken away from him too soon and now, he was afraid he was going to lose her again.

Amaya curled one hand around Tristan's neck, pulling herself closer to him as his tongue fought for dominance, battling against hers with a strained ferociousness until they both pulled back breathlessly. His fingers continued to touch her face, drawing her in as she breathed heavily.

She could not take her eyes from his. Her body began to ache for him so she slowly rose to her feet, Tristan joining her. "Will you be at the feast?"

"Will you?" He returned and she shrugged.

"For a little while." She replied quietly then smiled. "But not for long."

"Then I shall not be either." He murmured, kissing her again as his hands gripped her waist. "I'm sorry, Maya. I'm sorry I lost you." She shook her head.

"We were outnumbered and unprepared. You were lucky they did not kill you." Tristan looked down to the horse.

"He saved my life." Love filled every pocket of Amaya's being for both the scout and her horse, who lay weak and starving at her feet. She looked down at Arluin with concern.

"Perhaps I should not leave him…"

"He will be fine for now, Amaya. You need to look to yourself for the moment." Tristan smirked. "You look like hell." She groaned.

"I feel like hell." She agreed then rested her head against Tristan's chest, his arms finding a comfortable place to rest around her. They stood there for a long time just holding one another, unable to let go. Tristan inhaled her scent, which was laced with mud and sweat from her travels but he still found it alluring.

Eventually Tristan carefully stooped down and picked Amaya up, carrying her from the stables and up to her room where Vanora was waiting with a hot bath. "Oh sweet Mary and Joseph!" Vanora cried when she saw Amaya. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Arena." She muttered as Tristan set her on her feet. "People know me as The Faceless Archer now." Vanora snorted then looked to Tristan.

"Away with you! I have work to do here." Tristan scowled but nodded his head. When he took Amaya's hand and laced his fingers through hers, Vanora stared in shock as he then kissed her face.

"I shall see you soon." He murmured then left, leaving a baffled Vanora behind. Suddenly the woman turned on Amaya who was already dropping her cloak to the ground and reaching to get rid of the horrible clothes she wore, which were beyond repair or saving as they were smothered in blood, sweat and grime which Amaya wanted to get off of her body as soon as possible.

"Did Tristan just show emotion in front of someone other than you?" Amaya nodded her head.

"You should have seen us kissing in the courtyard." The redhead's mouth dropped open as Amaya slipped behind the screen, undressed then buried herself in the warm water, relaxing as she groaned at the heat that soothed her aching muscles.


	54. The Line Between Pain and Pleasure

After washing, changing and falling asleep for three hours, Amaya only awoke when Vanora shoved her out of bed. "Up! It's time to feast and you are going to fatten yourself up until you can't even walk through the double doors." Amaya groaned, crawling on the floor as Demon bounded towards her and flipped her onto her back, laying on top of her as he tried to lick her face but Amaya managed to push him off in time, laughing.

"Alright, I'm up." She groaned then got to her feet. Refusing any fineries, Amaya slid into a silver and grey dress with simple adornments on her neckline then put on some slippers, which were soft against her feet whilst Vanora brushed her hair then let it hang loose.

Amaya's hand slipped to the necklace she wore, Lucan's necklace. It had survived through a great deal with her and she was beginning to believe it truly was lucky. Taking a deep breath, Amaya nodded to signal she was ready. "Demon, go to the stables and keep Arluin company." Amaya murmured to the dog who barked then shot off the moment Vanora had opened the door. "Are my companions alright?"

"Oh aye, already gorging themselves. You all look half-starved so I don't blame them. Arthur's already considering knighting them for their chivalry in protecting you and bringing you back to us." Amaya glowed with pride. "Come on, everyone's bursting to welcome you home properly." For the first time in her life, Amaya could not wait to join the feast.

The moment she swept inside Galahad tackled her waist in a tight bear hug then pulled her over to the table, where everyone leaped up and threw their arms about her. Bors shouldered his way in and Amaya was sure her ribs were going to break before the last hug.

Percival smiled to her and held her a little more gently, kissing her brow in greeting before stepping aside. Daniel, Kay and Ector all embraced at once before Lionel lifted her up onto his shoulder, bellowing to the entire court. "Make way for the Wolf Maiden!"

"Lionel!" She scolded him then jumped down into Gawain's arms who laughed.

"Welcome home sister." He said then kissed her cheek, stepping back to reveal Ragnell who was heavily laden with child.

"Ragnell!" The woman smiled and held Amaya's hands, kissing her cheek softly.

"It is good to have you back. We were beginning to worry for you." The woman grinned. "I knew there was no need."

"What took you so long?" Galahad demanded. "You were away seven months!"

"I lost my memory." She admitted and everyone stared at her in shock. "When I was knocked out, the blow must have damaged me more than it was meant to. I remembered nothing for a long time, not even my own name."

"We called her Archer." Elyan said to them all, grinning. "You should have seen some of the shots she made in the arena. There was this one time that she shot an arrow up to the skies and her opponent practically walked onto it as it fell down from above!"

"Remember that time she shot that man in the rear?" Gaheris voiced the smirked. "She knew how to put on a show." Everyone stared opened mouth.

"So that's why you were gone so long." Galahad breathed in shock. "You forgot about us."

"Not by choice!" She instantly defended, narrowing her eyes then sighed. "It took another knock for me to finally remember everything. Even now there are bits and pieces still missing." Lancelot's head lifted slightly so she turned a smile to him. "Are you not going to greet me brother?"

"Alas, all words have abandoned me." Lancelot returned, getting to his feet as he smiled handsomely. "Your sudden reappearance and overwhelming beauty has rendered me speechless." Amaya grinned, playing the innocent fool.

"I shall treasure this victory forever!" She declared then stepped up to him, kissing his cheek. "Where is Guinevere's and Arthur's child? Was it a boy?" She asked but they all shook their head.

"A daughter. A little princess for the royal couple." Kay said to her and she smiled.

"Next time then." She said and all tension from Lancelot disappeared. She had fooled him into believing she did not remember his affair, which in turn healed the bond between them. Amaya did not enjoy being at war with him so she thought it best if she feigned ignorance.

At the will of her brothers Amaya ate a full meal of simple foods which Vanora had ben sure to set out especially for her and for once, the woman did not complain. She even ate more than Kay, which was a fete in itself as that boy could eat a horse if he was hungry enough. The four of them had been knighted and their bore their titles with pride. "So brother, when did you have the wedding?" Amaya asked, seeing the ring on Maia's finger but her brother blushed.

"We have not yet married." Her face dropped.

"What? What do you mean?" Amaya's jaw went slack before she punched her brother's arm. "You fool! You did not wait for me, did you? Galahad you oaf, marry her tomorrow! Tonight! Just marry her already!" Maia laughed, smiling as she took Galahad's hand.

"She is right, now that we have our sister back, there is no reason to wait." Galahad grinned.

"Then we shall be wed tomorrow, my love." He declared then swept her away to dance. Several of the other knights got up to entertain the ladies of the court, dancing or flirting with them. Amaya handled the closeness of everyone for as long as she could before slowly she rose and silently excused herself, leaving everyone to their laughter and merriment to try and slip away.

A man blocked her path and Amaya narrowed her eyes defensively, glaring at him then glanced to several more as they stood in her way. "After such a long journey, surely you would enjoy a dance, my sweet?" One of them spoke and the others laughed darkly, their eyes freely wandering her body. Amaya lifted her chin.

"Away from me, sir, I wish to retire for the night as I am weary."

"Then allow me to escort you." He answered simply, stepping forwards. "And I shall rub those aching feet of yours and kiss away all your pains." Amaya snarled darkly, stepping backwards at his approach but a gentle hand found her waist as an arm curled around her. She looked up to Tristan who ignored the men but leaned forwards to place a light but pointed kiss to her brow, lingering slightly before drawing his head back and narrowing his eyes to the men who instantly lost their nerve. Amaya smirked as they slowly stepped away, allowing her to pass so she glided forwards, Tristan's hand leaving her side so that he could remain a moment longer to glower at the peacocks who had tried to seduce Amaya.

After a moment of them quivering in their boots, he turned and walked away, slipping through the door quietly to find Amaya. She did not walk very fast, knowing that Tristan would follow so he stole up behind her and gripped her waist, lowering his head to her neck to kiss the tender skin there. "Tristan." She purred and he growled at the sound, increasing the intensity of his attentions as she tipped her head back.

"Are you going to see Arluin?" Tristan asked her quietly.

"Not yet, I was going to change out of this stupid gown first." She answered and slowly, the scout began to smirk.

"Do you require assistance?" She chuckled, turning around and draped her arms around his neck, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps, what will you require as payment?" He reached forwards and caught her lips, trapping them to his with a hand in her hair, rubbing his thumb into the curls as he lay claim to Amaya's lips.

"That will do for now." He replied huskily and her eyes lit up with her smile and Tristan was instantly entranced. Suddenly Amaya felt overwhelming desire and lust fill her. She could not hold herself back from the scout any longer. They had been separated for too many moths now and it was about time that she gave him what he wanted but never asked for as now, she wanted it too.

She kissed him again, groaning softly then pulled on his sleeve, tugging him forwards and she walked away, looking back over her shoulder to make sure she was following. Tristan frowned but walked after her, admiring her shape in the torchlight as she occasionally looked back over her shoulder, dark blue eyes boring into his as he felt his need for her spike.

Then with a jolt, he realised she was leading him back to her room. What was she doing? A strange sense of concern filled Tristan. Did she think that she had to do this? "Maya." He murmured her name and she glanced back, giving him a soft smile before reaching out and opening her door.

Tristan stopped at the threshold, not stepping inside. "Maya you do not have to." She laughed quietly, reaching for the sleeves of her dress and began to slide the garment from her body.

"You think I don't want this too?" She questioned as Tristan watched the grey and silver gown drop from her body, leaving her in only the undergarment she wore. "Tristan, we've waited long enough." She stepped towards him and gently drew him inside, closing the door then locked it with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "And I am not going to deny myself you any longer. Now kiss me." With a growl Tristan pulled her to him and buried his mouth to hers.

She pulled at his jacket, sliding it from his body then tugged at his shirt, finding a way underneath to then press her hands against his chest, feeling the defined muscles before Tristan lifted it away, tossing it over his shoulder as he gathered Amaya back to him and carried her towards the bed in his arms. He lay her down then she pulled him over her, gasping as his fingers danced over her skin.

His hands bunched up Amaya's skirt and slowly pushed it upwards to expose her muscular yet soft thighs, kneading the flesh as his mouth drifted over her neck and shoulder as her hands caressed every inch of his skin she could reach. Every time she found a scar she would trace the marks a few times before seeking out another. He growled at her. "You stole some of my scars." She smirked.

"Well then, try and take them back." She challenged and his lips sealed to hers in answer. Her body was so solid beneath him that Tristan could not help but grip on tightly, her form assuring him that she was really there and he was not going to open his eyes and find himself alone. Pulling his head away from hers Tristan lifted her up to him, sitting upright with her in his arms for him to take away the shift that concealed her from him.

Conscious that she was now naked, Amaya kissed Tristan to close his eyes but he pulled away swiftly and absorbed her form, fingers tenderly stroking the inward curve of her waist before his eyes met hers again. She cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Do you like what you see, scout?" She challenged and he chuckled, kissing her again before turning his attention to the rest of her.

"What do you think?" He replied smoothly, kissing her stomach just below her naval and she gasped, knees gripping onto him as he began to torture her, filling her body with waves of emotion and pleasure which dragged sounds from Amaya she did not know she could make. He took his time, which was agonising as Amaya wanted him to take her, wanted him to claim her as his own. Suddenly her eyes widened as Tristan discarded the last of his clothing. "Tristan wait." He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You're really going to stop me now?" He growled at her but did not proceed, touching his face to hers. "What is it?"

"You know I'm not a virgin." He nodded his head, still giving her a blank look. She bit her lip. "And that doesn't bother you?" His eyebrow raised further.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not a virgin either." Amaya laughed, smiling broadly up at him as he touched his lips to hers tenderly, comforting her worries until they were all washed away. "Maya, it's still your choice." He murmured to her and she groaned softly as his thumb brushed against her torso, rubbing smooth circles into her skin.

In answer she kissed him again, shifting beneath him as he gathered her close. She knew that it was not supposed to hurt, that it wouldn't hurt, as Vanora had often reassured her that although there was a fine line between pain and pleasure, making love was squarely on the pleasure side.

Tristan was gentle, as tender and as careful as he could be since he knew Amaya had suffered before. He did not care whether or not she was a virgin, all that mattered to him was that she belonged with him and she would stay beside him. He had longed for this moment for a long time, over a year, and now she was giving him everything that he had ever wanted. She was giving him her heart through the form of union in the way that only they could understand.

She gasped and murmured his name, drawing him closer as her fingers dug into his back, her spine naturally arching into him as he began to lose his control. He did his best to hold back but when Amaya whispered for him to let go of everything, he obeyed her command.

He growled softly, groaning with desire at the sound of Amaya's cries, her hands dropping back beside her head wantonly as her thighs gripped on tightly, locking her ankles around him to pull him further as her stomach twisted tightly and a fire raged through her body.

Her hips bucked against Tristan's and he growled softly at her, drawing in breath as deeply as he could before slowly, his pace began to slacken. Amaya lay back on the sheets gasping, shivering as her body reacted to Tristan's love making and refused to recover even as he lifted her up and held her close, murmuring softly whilst he drew the covers over them. _"It's alright, you're alright."_

 _"_ _Damn right I am."_ Amaya said and he chuckled, one hand reaching up and tangling through her hair as she turned to face him. She reached forwards and kissed him quickly but firmly as he was still breathing heavily and she did not want to suffocate him. Their eyes locked together and Amaya refused to look away, though she was slowly drifting away from the world as exhaustion swamped her. It had been a long time since she had slept somewhere so comfortable.

"Amaya." He murmured her name and she smiled as her eyes finally closed then shifted closer to him as he moved, placing his shoulder under her head then drew her close as one of her feet gently stroked his leg. "Sleep."

"But I enjoy your company." She answered dreamily, her head rocking up and down as she fought to stay awake, to remain there with Tristan and the knowledge that he was there.

"I shall still be here when you wake." He promised her softly. "Now go to sleep." She grunted at him, sighing before letting her head drop finally, sliding one arm over Tristan's waist as he held onto her, resting his head back as he too closed his eyes.

* * *

Upon instinct Amaya woke up when someone shifted beside her but she relaxed again when Tristan merely turned over, his other arm naturally draping over her waist. It was past dawn but not by much and Amaya needed to go to Arluin and stay with him until he was fighting fit again, though she did not wish to awaken Tristan.

Slowly she slid forwards, lifting Tristan's arm from around her then quietly stepped from the bed, going over to her washroom to have a quick bathe before dressing behind the screen. Tristan awoke reluctantly, sighing then reached out a hand to seek Amaya but when his fingers found nothing but air, his eyes shot open. Where was she? Tristan sat up and he began to panic, looking around him. He was in her room but there was no sign of her. Where was she? Was it all just a wild dream? But it had felt so real, it could not have been.

"Amaya?" Tristan called out fearfully then he saw a shadow move behind the screen. Amaya stepped out quickly, frowning at the scout.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly, coming to his side and he sighed with relief before lifting a hand to her face as she sat beside him, guiding her to his shoulder as he rested his head against hers.

"I thought for a moment I had dreamt your return. You were not beside me." He told her quietly and forlornly so Amaya lifted her head and kissed him gently.

"I am here, Tristan. I'm home with you." Her hand pressed to his face and her fingers began to caress him tenderly, tracing small lines across his features as his arms wound around her. "I'm sorry, I just did not want to disturb you." She explained in a soft voice as she gazed up at him. "You looked so peaceful." Without a word Tristan turned over, pulling Amaya down then rested her head on the luxurious pillows, his hands still holding her waist as he looked down at her.

"Next time, do not leave me alone. I still cannot believe you are here." He told her nonchalantly but his eyes shone and for a moment, Amaya thought she saw tears there but the scout hid them well, so she nodded her head.

"Alright. Next time I shall not be so selfless. I will shake you awake by the shoulder or shove you out of the bed to wake you up." Tristan arched an eyebrow at her then swooped forwards, capturing her mouth with his firmly. When he pulled back, Amaya simply lay there with Tristan looking down at her, one hand following the curve of her waist in smooth, slow strokes.

Weariness winning out, Tristan slowly settled his head beside hers and closed his eyes once more but when Amaya lifted her hand and toyed with his hair he smiled slightly. "I must go to see Arluin." She explained in a whisper and the scout nodded.

"Be on your way then." She paused.

"Will I see you at some point through the day?" He grunted in answer, still not opening his eyes. Amaya rolled her eyes but shifted over, placing a tender kiss on his face before leaving him to rest. She headed over to the door but was stopped by Tristan's voice murmuring her name.

"Maya." The woman looked back and watched as her scout opened his eyes to look at her with a perfervid heat in his eyes, hypnotically pulling Amaya towards him through the resolute tie that had locked itself from Amaya's body to Tristan's. "I love you Maya." She exhaled softly at his words, which were like a bolt of lightning through her body as she heard them then allowed them to echo through her empty mind like a shout through the deepest cave. For a moment she just looked at him before her eyes lit up with pride, her smile widening and Tristan watched the reaction with satisfaction. Saying the words had not been as hard as he had expected it to be.

"And I you, scout. I love you Tristan." She murmured quietly but with equal paroxysm in her eyes for him. Nodding his head Tristan closed his eyes and Amaya stood there, watching him. She couldn't take her eyes away and she listened to his steady breathing, quite enjoying the view of the scout in her bed with no clothes on.

"I can sense you watching me." Amaya chuckled.

"Can you blame me?" Tristan smirked in answer then sighed, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Go see Arluin. He'll need you." Nodding her head Amaya took one last look at Tristan before slipping away quietly after unlocking her door then strode as quickly as she could to see Arluin, her mind already thinking of ways to tempt his appetite and get him back from the brink of death.


	55. The Arrow of Bow

Groaning Amaya rinsed her mouth with water before disposing of the foul substance she had just hurled into a bucket. She hated feeling sick, especially in the mornings. Her body felt exhausted and she was light headed. Perhaps she was coming down with something?

Yet that seemed unlikely. With Amaya's magic, it proved very hard for her to become ill unless, like the day she was captured, she had been through exceptional poor treatment or had suffered a severe wound. Even then the fevers only lasted three days at most but this had been going on for nearly a week now. Maybe it was time she saw Dagonet or the court physician.

Demon growled softly at her, rubbing his wet nose against her hand as she made her way down to Arluin, who in the last month had bounced back. He was full of life again and had fattened up, regaining his muscle as Amaya worked him cautiously every day for no more than twenty minutes, gaining back his strength little by little.

The mare was close to her time. Bow, as everyone called her as Boadicea was just three syllables too long. As Amaya walked into the stables she smiled to the mare, who greeted her softly with a soft snort and a nuzzle of affection. "There now, not much longer I think." Amaya murmured to her. Judging by the signs the mare was showing, it would only be a few days before she birthed, maybe even two. "I'll be right here with you." The mare was sweating and restless, her teats swollen and sometimes dripped with milk. She would bite and snap at anyone who came near her unless it was Amaya or Maia, who was now happily married to Galahad.

Amaya smiled when she had walked Maia down to Galahad, wearing all white as she walked towards Galahad, Vanora and Ragnell holding the arch of flowers over the knight's head with the priest standing behind. Amaya remembered the cheers as Galahad and Maia kissed, flower petals being thrown at them from all angles before he swept her away to dance with his eyes fixed on her for the entire night.

Letting the mare keep to herself Amaya walked to Arluin who lifted his head then kicked at his stall, eager to meet his mistress as she laughed. "Alright you impatient horse, it is still daylight. We have time to waste away." She assured him, stepping into the stall then put the rope onto his halter, leading him out into the fields to turn him loose. He joined the other horses, greeting them with soft calls and rubbed his head against theirs before they galloped together, Amaya standing in the arch of the open gate to admire them. The sunlight caught in their manes, dancing brilliantly as Arluin led the charge, the younger horses following him without question and Amaya could not help but stand and look on with pride and awe at the magnificent creatures powering over the grassland, the villages nestled close to the walls with smoke rising lazily from fires as they cooked the evening meal.

"They are magnificent, no?" Lamorak said quietly, not wanting to startle Amaya as she continued to watch her horse.

"Back in my homeland we honour our horses." She said to him as he joined her side. "They are our pride and joy."

"They say you have a legend that great warriors come back as even greater horses after they die." Amaya nodded her head. "My mother used to tell me stories of her people when she was a child. Her tribe used to honour all animals. She said that when a man or woman comes of age, they are given a spirit guardian, a guide and protector to keep them safe from harm. Hers was the snake." Lamorak's face darkened slightly. "I shall not forgive her for selling me away."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Lamorak, especially when they are desperate. Perhaps she thought she was giving you a better chance at life." She touched his arm gently. "But I agree, no mother should sell her child. Not for any reason." Turning her face back to the herd of horses, which had settled down to the graze, her eyes drifted to the setting sun. "How do you like Camelot?"

"It is more home than any other place." Lamorak answered in his deep, heavily accented voice. "And your brothers are good to me."

"I am happy you are content here." She smiled to him. "Arthur is talking of giving you and the others your knighthoods soon." Lamorak raised an eyebrow.

"I am indebted to him. He is a good king whom I wish to serve well." Amaya nodded her head.

"Me too." Whistling sharply Arluin lifted his head then cantered to her, stopping at the gate where Amaya put his rope back on then led him back to the stalls, nodding to Lamorak on her way. "Remember, if you are in need of anything, do not be afraid to ask." She paused. "Where are the others?" Lamorak smirked.

"In the tavern." She groaned.

"Please tell me Gaheris hasn't challenged Kay to another arm wrestling match." Lamorak's face remained stoic. "Those two are going to break each other's arms and I can't keep on fixing their bones for them!" She muttered, walking away with Arluin. The two were obviously good friends as practically every night they had come to Amaya asking for her to heal their hands and fingers as they would spend most nights arm wrestling, trying to best one another's strength and she would eventually cave. This time, however, she was not going to bend. They can suffer with their folly in the morning.

As she walked into the stables she glanced to a stable boy who was watching the pregnant mares. "How are they?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Fine." Amaya nodded, thinking nothing of it then led Arluin back to his stall. She had just shut his stall door when she heard one of the mares whine as if in pain. Instantly she darted forwards, looking into Bow's stall then whirled around.

"You fool! She is in labour!" The boy blinked.

"I thought she was just laying down." Amaya growled at him and he jumped. Amaya checked the other stalls with pregnant mares, there being twelve in total and seven of them had laid down to go into labour. With most of the workers being either incompetent of the delicacies of foaling, Amaya turned on the boy. "Go and find Jols. Tell him seven mares are now in labour and then run to find the knights to bring them here too. I shall need their help." He nodded his head, still rooted to the spot so Amaya shook his arm. "Go!" Leaping out of his skin the boy darted away.

Amaya set to work, filling buckets of water for the mares in case they were thirsty as well as draping several large blankets over the stall doors in preparation for the foals. She then checked each one of them, measuring their progress as they stretched out their legs and moaned, shifting with discomfort so Amaya murmured to them all and offering them soft words to reassure them.

"Maya, where do you need us?" Lancelot asked as he strode inside, his expression serious.

"You can watch over the roan in there, Gawain, the next stall along. Dagonet, you'd best take Lavinia here as she is rather hot tempered but she's a not so feisty when you're around." Amaya began, striding forwards as she rolled up her sleeves. "Bors, in here." Amaya patted one of the stall doors quickly as she walked towards Bow's stall. "Tristan, Jols, you take the last two. The rest of you find something useful to do. Wash your hands first mind." Galahad looked to Kay, Ector, Elyan and Gaheris then directed them to help where they would most likely be needed.

As Amaya passed Tristan his hand slipped around her waist and he stole a swift kiss from her, causing her to jump in surprise. "Tristan!" She blinked then chuckled quietly, nudging his face with her head before sliding into Bow's stall. "Easy now, I'm here." She whined then lashed out, kicking out at thin air then stretched out her neck, sweat glistening from her body so Amaya carefully rubbed her down, making her as comfortable as possible as she continued to grunt and stretch.

"Come on, come on." Amaya soothed gently, stroking the mare's face. "Push." Suddenly a tiny hoof poked through and Amaya lifted the tail, trying to find the other but all she could see was the one. "Not so fast little one, you need both hooves to come into this world standing." Amaya said and took hold of the leg carefully, waiting for the contraction to finish before easing the leg back inside then searched for the other.

Bow called out and Amaya spoke quietly to comfort her, finding the other hoof then gently moved them around, placing one on top of the other. Suddenly Dagonet called out. "The foal here has come. It looks healthy." Amaya smiled, glancing up then returned to helping the mare that was struggling with her labour. One by one the other knights called out, the experienced mares having no trouble but Bow continued to struggle and the foal did not move further than the front hooves sliding free. "Come on little one, you need to see the world." Amaya murmured, frowning as she lifting the tail away again. It moved a little further up to the knees and Bow gave a great cry of pain. "Easy now, easy."

"How is she doing Maya?" Lancelot asked brightly, coming to the stall door. "A little stubborn?"

"We've got a fighter here, that's for sure." Amaya answered, biting her lip as Lancelot slid inside. "The foal is taking his time. All we can do is wait." He nodded his head, resting both hands on the mare's neck and smoothed out her glistening fur, his calm countenance comforting the mare as she squealed with discomfort.

Suddenly the foal moved forwards and Amaya saw a little nose begin to slide forwards from under the rubbery sack that covered the small creature and she held her breath, watching as the head finally appeared.

Bow rested her head on the straw, panting heavily but did not make any effort to continue pushing so Amaya let her rest, keeping a careful watch on the foal and the time. Lancelot looked at Amaya after around ten minutes, the others looking in from the stall door. "She needs to start pushing again." Amaya nodded her head.

"Alright you vicious sweetheart, let's get this foal into the open shall we?" Amaya led out a hand and Galahad handed a towel down to her which she wrapped around the foal's hooves and slowly began to pull the foal downwards towards the mare's hooves to rotate the head and shoulders more easily through the birth canal. When the shoulders were free she let go, glancing to the break in the sack to make sure it was there before letting Bow continue pushing.

She heaved for breath, snorting and squirming slightly but the foal continued to move inch by inch before she flopped down again, the foal stuck at the hips. "Keep going Bow, keep going. You are very nearly there." Amaya said to her, shifting backwards slightly. Bow gave one last push but still, the foal remained stuck so Amaya took the hooves once more and pulled the foal further downwards to make it easier for the hips to slide free then all at once, the legs followed.

Instantly Bow tried to get up but Lancelot sprang to anchor her down, pinning her to the straw as Amaya did the same. "No! No you can't stand up, it is too soon." Amaya tried to soothe the horse but she snorted and continued to struggle.

Tristan entered, careful of the foal which was lashing on the ground in the sack. He stopped to pull the sack away from the foal's face to allow it to breathe before switching places with Amaya, holding the fighting mare down as the woman went to the foal and pulled the sack away.

It's wet body shivered and Amaya began to dry it a little then placed a cleaned the residue fluids from its nostrils as its eyes remained closed. Once she was sure its airways were clear she stepped back, not wanting to transfer too much of her scent onto the new born as slowly, Bow stopped struggling.

Lancelot patted Bow's neck as both mare and foal rested, breathing deeply. After around fifteen minutes, Amaya nodded to the men. "Alright, she should be safe to get up now." If bow had got up too soon she would have snapped the umbilical cord too early, causing both herself and her foal to bleed and then they would be fighting to stem the flow.

The moment Tristan and Lancelot drew back, Bow got up, breaking the connection to her foal with only a tiny amount of blood. She looked at the tiny creature curiously, reaching out to sniff it and for a moment, Amaya feared she was going to reject the foal but then her tongue slid out and she began to lick the foal clean, nuzzling its head as it sat up upright, gangly legs splayed forwards as it looked around in confusion but then rubbed its head into Bow's legs, whimpering quietly.

Amaya sighed with relief. In the dim light she made out dark sheen of the foal's coat, pitch black but it looked like it would be a fine horse one day. "Well, what shall you name it Amaya?" Lancelot asked her, patting her shoulder. "You took good care of them both, you deserve the honour." Amaya chuckled, eyes fixed on the foal as the three of them stood back.

"I was thinking Arrow." A few of the knights laughed, rolling their eyes.

"Typical." Galahad grinned at her but then nodded. "Arrow it is." After a moment he sighed. "Well, I'm shattered. I'm going to wash then go to bed, where my lovely wife is waiting for me." Amaya nodded to Galahad in a bid of goodnight before he turned and walked away, the others following one after the other.

"We should leave them be." Lancelot said quietly, not wanting to disturb the pair as they bonded. "Let them be for now." With a sigh she knew that he was right but inwardly, she was utterly transfixed. She had always loved this special moment, watching a dam bond with her foal for the first time. There was something magical about it, like she were partaking in a special event that made her glow with pride.

"But it might need help suckling." She tried to argue but Tristan touched her shoulder.

"You are tired, Amaya. You have not been well recently, so go and rest. Jols, Lancelot and I will watch the mares." Lowering her head she nodded, looking to her afterbirth covered hands before leaving the foal and mare behind, Tristan and Lancelot following.

Tristan caught her waist from behind and kissed her neck, making her smile before he let her drift away. Amaya had to twist out of the way of Demon when he bounded up to her, sniffing her hands curiously as she giggled. "No Demon, this is bad for you." She scolded him then washed herself clean, managing to make it all the way to bed before she crashed under the covers, asleep before she hit the pillow where Demon jumped up and joined her, despite knowing that he was not meant to be on the bed.

He sensed something different about his mistress. Although she was sick, he could not smell an illness on her. In fact, she smelled quite healthy but something definitely was different. She seemed more fragile, more vulnerable so Demon lay over her feet protectively, watching the door carefully before falling asleep also.


	56. In Sickness and Health

Amaya looked up as Maia walked in, groaning softly as she rubbed her belly. "Are you sick too?" She nodded her head then snuggled close to Amaya, sliding under the covers of her bed as the morning daylight shone through the cracks of Amaya's shutters.

"I feel so ill." Maia murmured. "And Galahad went out patrolling early this morning and is not yet back, so I thought I would throw myself upon your hospitality." Amaya chuckled, holding Maia to her gently.

"Perhaps there is a sickness going around." She murmured but then frowned, thinking deeply. Suddenly she looked down to Maia. "Mai, when was the last time you bled?"

"Oh, not for a month. I am a little late this time around. Why? Does that mean something?" She asked innocently, blinking in confusion. "What's wrong with me?" Amaya beamed suddenly.

"I think you might be with child." Maia gasped, shooting upright then looked down to her flat stomach in shock.

"A child?" She whispered then smiled broadly, a radiant light shining from her as she flung her arms around Amaya's neck. "I'm with child! Oh Galahad will be so happy, we're going to have a baby Amaya! You'll be an aunt!" Amaya laughed then suddenly stopped, her face falling in shock. "What? What is it?" Maia then gasped. "Are you with child too?"

"I…I can't be. They took that away from me, I'm barren. I must be…they said I could never have children." Amaya whispered then swallowed, resting a hand to her stomach. Her magic ebbed forwards and she rubbed smooth circles, allowing her magic to feed her back information.

In her mind she saw black but when a wave of her light magic shone through, a tiny spark of life came into view and the ball of light throbbed within her womb, confident and sure. Amaya turned her wide eyes to Maia then touched her stomach, the warmth of her magic spreading through Maia until she saw again the tiny ball of life within her. "I'm with child!" Amaya cried aloud, tears rising to her eyes as she shook like a lead. "I'm…I'm going to have a child!"

"Ssh, it's alright. It is not so bad." Maia whispered to her. "You will be a good mother, a great one, do not be sad…"

"Sad? I'm thrilled!" Amaya declared, smiling broadly as she continued to cry then swept Maia up into her arms, pulling her from her bed to spin around the room with her, Demon leaping up and barking with a wag of his tail. "I never thought I would want a son or daughter until they took the choice from me! I'm going to be a mother! We're going to be mothers!" Maia laughed, flinging her arms around Amaya's neck, joining with her joyous laughter.

"Your magic must have healed you! Oh Maya, this is the happiest day of my life!" Suddenly they heard the call of horses and hooves clattering into the yard. Maia gasped then looked to Amaya who beamed.

"Go! Go tell your husband!" Maia squealed then ran from the room, her blue dress flying through the door before it was whisked away by the excited woman. Turning to her wardrobe Amaya threw on a plain brown dress so that she could go out in search of Tristan. Demon bounded at her side as she raced for the stables.

She stopped in the courtyard to grin as Galahad lifted Maia of the ground and spun around with her, the others giving their hearty congratulations as Amaya slipped past them then looked to Tristan's horse's stall to find it empty. "Arluin! Come my friend, we are riding." Amaya called gently, throwing on her horse's tack then rode out of the stables as the others carried Maia and Galahad inside on their shoulders, cheering and singing so Amaya took their diverted attention as a chance to ride out without them noticing.

She wanted Tristan to know before the others, her excitement and anticipation was almost unbearable as she wanted to simply scream the words aloud. Arluin cantered evenly out of the city, her eyes scanning the roads before she aimed for the woods, knowing that the most likely path he would have taken would be the main road before branching off into the trees.

When a beautiful call sounded from above Amaya looked up then pulled Arluin up short, halting him as she lifted her arm and let the hawk land there, gracefully sweeping forwards. "Hello my beauty, where is your master? Where is Tristan? I have the most wonderful news to tell him!" Though inside, Amaya began to worry. What if he was not interested in having children? Would he be irritated? See it as a needless responsibility?

Pushing these nervous thoughts aside she watched the hawk take off then glide back out of the woods towards the rolling hills and grassy plains so Amaya turned Arluin around and followed, trusting the hawk's eyes.

Amaya felt her heart pounding in her chest as they cantered, Arluin's powerful strides carrying her out of the trees and eastward towards the sun which had risen but still left a pretty hue of pastel colours in the sky. It was chilly as it was only just late April but spring was definitely coming. The grass was now dry from the morning dew and the crisp air brought the fresh scent of pine from the trees.

When a lone rider came into sight, trotting over the rise Amaya gasped then called out to Tristan, who lifted his head at Amaya's call. He frowned, cocking his head to the side as the woman thundered towards him. He pulled up his horse, letting her come to him but when she flung herself from her saddle and collided with him, he grunted then quickly wrapped his arms around her to protect Amaya from the fall.

They rolled uncontrollably down the hill, wrapped up in one another as the breath was knocked from Tristan's lungs and he lay winded for a moment as Amaya pushed him onto his back then planted her hands firmly either side of his face, beaming down at him. "I'm with child!" She exclaimed and shock instantly enveloped Tristan, staring up at her as if she had gone mad. "I'm with child, Tristan, I'm going to have a baby!"

He continued to stare up at her, dumbstruck. Tristan could not understand, Amaya had said they had made her barren. How could it be possible? Obviously reading the question in his eyes, Amaya explained. "My magic must have healed me without me knowing. I'm certain, Tristan, it is why I have been ill and so tired, I am pregnant!" Suddenly her face fell, seeing Tristan's blank look. "Is it not what you want?"

Without a word Tristan flipped Amaya onto her back, arm curled under her arm as his hand gripped her head gently, the other resting on her hip but slowly he slid it to press against her stomach lightly, where she now carried a child within her.

"I thought you did not want children." Her face remained disheartened and she lowered her eyes. Tristan cursed, once again he said the wrong thing.

"I lied to myself until I could believe it." Amaya replied quietly, trembling inside. "Though I would not give any son of mine to Rome, I have always wanted to be a mother. To be more than just a maid or a warrior. I wanted something normal for myself, just for once." She turned her face away from him. "If you do not want this then I shall not make you commit to…" He gripped her chin and turned her face back to his, kissing her firmly to silence her words.

"Maya," he murmured gently, shifting slightly to take some of his weight from her. _"I am proud to call you the mother of my children."_ Children. He had said children. Amaya stared up at him in slight astonishment and confusion.

 _"_ _You want children?"_ He furrowed his brow slightly.

 _"_ _I have never been able to imagine myself with a child but I'm sure you will teach me how to be a good father."_ Amaya smiled brightly then kissed him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he answered her lips' caress carefully, as if she were made of fragile glass.

 _"_ _You have given me a gift, Tristan."_ Amaya whispered to him as he stroked her hair. _"And I'll thank you forever for it."_

 _"_ _As will I."_ He answered lowly, kissing the side of her face before pulling back and frowning. _"Are you well? Do you need anything? Shall I ask Dagonet to see to you?"_ Amaya laughed.

"Stop fussing, it's still early." She rolled her eyes at him but he gave her a serious look. "Tristan, it may be our first child but I know what to do. I saw many women birth babies back in the clan. I'll be alright. It's the actual raising that worries me, I've only had Galahad to practice on." Tristan chuckled, kissing her face but then drew back, frowning at her again.

"But still, if you require anything, you will tell me?" Amaya smiled softly, chuckling at his worried expression. He seemed as nervous about the prospect of becoming a parent as she was. He held her tenderly, one hand resting on her stomach and the warmth his hand brought her gave Amaya great comfort as they lay on the grass, simply gazing at one another until Arluin began to snort and call out to them. Tristan looked up.

"We should go." He murmured then lifted Amaya up and carried her back to the horses. He went to speak but Amaya lifted her hand.

"If you dare ask me whether or not I am fit to ride, I swear I shall knock you out." He smirked then closed his mouth, saying nothing further as he lifted his woman up into the saddle then mounted his horse. He rode beside her at a walk, his hand reaching out to slowly entwine with hers to make sure she was there. "Maia is with child too. We found out together at the same time." Amaya said to Tristan who nodded his head. Suddenly he looked at her.

"Does this child mean that we must marry?" Her head snapped around to face him sharply, her eyes narrowing as she frowned. "It is your choice." He continued, looking ahead once more.

"What are you saying, Tristan?" He shrugged.

"If you wish to keep your respectability, I shall be your husband." Amaya could tell that being married in the way of the Britons did not appeal to Tristan. He, much like Amaya, were greatly influenced by the traditions of their homeland and back there, their people did not marry as such. There was a ceremony where they were unified which only happened when a man had chosen his lifetime companion or he wanted to claim the woman for his own. There was no grand feast or priest to recite the vows, just the clan gathered in the tent of the chief who would then give their blessing to the couple, seal them together through the sharing of a meal and then they would spend the night together and wake up as man and wife.

"Tristan, you and I both know that that is not what you want." Amaya answered simply. "I will not force you into a union you do not want." The scout sighed then moved his horse forwards so Amaya stopped, letting him ride around then level his horse with hers so that he faced her.

"I want you, Maya, I want to be with you. Just not by their laws." His eyes looked back towards Camelot briefly before they returned to her. "Although I respect Arthur, their unions mean nothing in my eyes. It is just some man preaching words of no sense." Amaya arched an eyebrow at him and he growled, raking a hand through his hair before licking his lips. "I love you." He blurted then grimaced, taking a deep breath as he struggled to find the right words. "I love you, Maya, and to me that is enough, but if you want more then I shall give it to you."

Amaya moved Arluin forwards a step then stopped him, looking Tristan deeply in the eyes then let her lips touch his to calm him, easing the tension from his shoulders until she pulled away. "I want nothing more than to be with you Tristan, in any way possible. I am content like this, happier than I could ever have thought to be." She told him in a quiet but tender voice. "And I don't give a damn about those overdressed idiots any more than you do."

"They will scorn you." He warned her but she shrugged, smirking at him.

"I'm a partly wild heathen witch who fights in battles, outwits advisors and competes in the gladiator arena. When have they not scorned me?" Tristan shifted uneasily, frowning slightly at her before sighing, shaking his head.

"It does not feel right." She reached out and touched his face, brushing the back of her hand down his cheek then ran her thumb over his lower lip.

"Tristan, be honest with yourself. You do not wish to be tied to someone else, you are a free spirit and I understand that. So do not worry for me. I have the respect of my brothers, of Arthur, the guards, the army and entire city. What do I care about some few courtiers who scowl at me? Vanora had eleven bastards before she married Bors." Tristan growled.

"They married because she was looked down upon." His hand reached up and gripped the one caressing his face, gently holding her fingers as he turned his face and tentatively placed feather light kisses on her palm. Amaya admired how gentle and loving he could be, mostly when he was confused, worried or unsure about something, his natural instinct was to find comfort and reassurance in Amaya. Slowly he looked into Amaya's eyes. "And I don't like the way other men look at you."

"I don't like the way some women look at you." She returned. "Sometimes I just want to claw their eyes out." Tristan smirked, still holding her hand to his face which she lightly brushed, feeling the bristle of his beard. She had always enjoyed the rough scratch of those hairs against her skin whenever they kissed, she loved everything about Tristan down to the stupid grunts he makes when he cannot be bothered to answer a question.

"Maya, I have courted you, loved you and fought beside you and now you carry my child. If there was anyone I would tie myself to, it would be you. If you would accept me as your husband, I would find no greater joy until I hold that child in my arms." In one of the rare moments when Tristan had found the right words, Amaya stared at him as he cupped her face. "Be with me. As my wife." Taking a moment to breathe in deeply and collect herself, Amaya answered.

"Yes." Tristan gave a soft smile then nodded his head, pulling Amaya closer to hold her against him, their horses shifting under the unbalance of weight so he let her go.

"I shall inform Arthur." Amaya frowned.

"No, I won't marry you for them to be satisfied, Tristan. I'll marry you because it is what we want." She smiled at him. "I'll marry you in the ways of our fathers." Now it was Tristan's turn to frown, cocking his head to the side. Suddenly the hawk swept down and he blinked before lifting his arm, letting her settle there but did not pay her further attention so Amaya reached out to stroke her feathers instead.

"We do not have a chief to bless us." He reasoned but Amaya smirked.

"I'm a chief." Tristan blinked at her in surprise, regarding her carefully to make sure she was not jesting. "When our tribe disbanded, another tribe welcomed us and made me their leader to protect them from the Huns." She bit her lip and lowered her eyes briefly before lifting them back to his again, heart pounding in her chest. "I could do it." Without warning Tristan gripped Amaya's waist then pulled her onto his horse, making Arluin start with surprise then snort and the hawk cawed in irritation as Tristan held Amaya with one arm. When his hawk flew away with a chime of her bell, his other hand came to rest on her waist, the other touching her stomach instinctively.

"Then do it." From within the pocket of his shirt he withdrew a small item and Amaya frowned slightly before he held his clenched fist in front of her and slowly opened out his palm to face her. Her eyes widened, glancing to the gold band with a crinkled pattern rising up to meet the dark blue stone at its centre. It was beautiful but Amaya could not believe that Tristan had planned this. He smirked. "Speechless?"

"Very. Now give me that damn ring!" She replied and reached out to take it but he lifted it away easily, still smirking as Amaya shot him a dark look before breaking out into a smile. "Tristan." She warned but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Say the words." Amaya shifted in her seat, placing her hands on Tristan's shoulders to look into his eyes.

 _"_ _Where streams join to form rivers and where the sky meets the horizon, the union of the earth is manifested into these two souls of kindred spirit. Let their lives be long and fruitful, may the guardians of our land watch over them in their union as they too become one with the earth. Ancestors that watch over us, bless this man and woman, who are of age and consent to this unification before witnesses."_ Amaya looked to the horses then smirked. It counted. The witnesses were not necessary anyway. _"May he be strong and of good faith, may she be stronger still to carry the burdens he cannot bear and together, let them form a strength unbeatable to their foes. In the name of the gods, I, Amaya of the Iazyges tribe, Chieftain of the western river peak clan, bless this match."_ Taking a breath Amaya leaned forwards. _"Do you accept this woman, Tristan, son of the Roxolani?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ He murmured, lowering his head to nuzzle against Amaya's neck, causing her to gasp at his teasing attentions. _"And do you accept this man, Amaya, daughter of the Iazyges?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do you stupid scout."_ She smirked then pulled up his head to kiss him, sealing the union. Tristan found Amaya's left hand as their lips embraced, sliding the ring onto the traditional ring finger for the sake of there being no confusion within the court.

Tristan had expected to feel a heavy weight of responsibility settle on him when he accepted Amaya as his wife but in honesty, he felt no different. It brought him great peace and comfort to not have to carry a weight like that on his shoulders. If anything, he felt lighter. His heart soared into the air, joining his hawk in the skies as he held Amaya close.

The only drawback was the worry he held for the future as a father. In all honesty, he did not feel ready. He still could not believe it, yet he would not wish for it any other way. He would adjust, there was still time before the child arrived.

* * *

As they walked into the great hall, Tristan's hand on Amaya's shoulder, everyone turned and cheered. "Maya! Have you heard? Mai is with child! I'm going to be a father which means you, oh beloved, sweet sister, are going to be an aunt!" Galahad cried as he ran to Amaya and lifted her up into the air, making her laugh as he spun around several times with her before embracing his sister.

"Well then Galahad, I offer you both my congratulations. Now it is your turn to do the same." Amaya declared loudly and everyone frowned at her. "Because you, my little wolf, are going to be an uncle!" She turned on the knights, still beaming. "You're all going to be uncles!" Galahad's jaw dropped and Bors roared with laughter, striding forwards with a broad grin as he lifted Amaya onto his shoulder then saluted with the goblet of wine he had in his other hand.

"Arthur! Bring up more wine!" Bors bellowed as Arthur threw back his head with laughter, nodding his head to a servant who ran off. "We'll be needing that God of yours soon, if we have a little Tristan running around, we'll be watching our backs. If we get a little Maya, however, we'll need all the help we can get! If we get both…that's when we'll need your God and all his angels just to keep up with them!" Amaya laughed as Tristan was dragged forwards by Gawain and Dagonet and Amaya was gently placed down on the ground before him.

His eyes locked with hers and she smiled warmly up at him as the knights began to chant a song, pushing Galahad and Maia forwards so that the four of them were surrounded. The court looked baffled, unsure of what to do so they politely smiled and sipped their wine but Amaya paid no attention to them.

When Tristan placed a hand against her stomach, she looked down and could not help but glow inwardly. She had not imagined the thought of motherhood to be so appealing. For so many years she had been dead set against it but now that she truly had the chance to experience the raising of a child to be the best that they can be, she wanted nothing else.

"Now you'll have to marry her Tristan!" Lancelot joked, punching Tristan in the shoulder. "All you men settling down with wives, only Dagonet and I seem to have the sensible heads around here!" The tall knight laughed as Tristan silently reached out and lifted Amaya's right hand, showing everyone the ring that glistened on her finger. She chuckled, seeing their faces drop with their gaping mouths. "You're already engaged?"

"No, we're married." Amaya corrected and Lancelot's mouth dropped further. "I married us, in the way of our people." Smiling she stepped closer to Tristan, turning to Arthur as she announced. "This is my husband, and whether your laws recognise the union or not, it is the way we desired it to be." She smiled at Arthur as he approached, Guinevere's hand resting on his as he led her.

"I bless you." Arthur said, lifting a hand and touched Amaya's face. "The union will be recognised, I wish you all the happiness." Arthur clapped Tristan on the shoulder but he continued to look at Amaya. "Try and get him to smile more often." Amaya laughed, smiling broadly then looked to Bors who had ordered the musicians to strike up a song. He mock danced with his wine, taking deep gulps before tossing it aside and grabbing Vanora, pulling her into the open space and spun her around.

Galahad jumped up and pulled Maia with him, causing her to squeal with laughter as he lifted her up into the air. Arthur bowed to Guinevere who curtseyed with a grin and they too joined the dance until finally, everyone was partnered up and dancing with someone with bright smiles and ringing laughter.

Tristan sat back on the bench, watching the dance as Amaya sat quietly beside him, smiling. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, gazing into her eyes. "Tristan, are you ready for parenthood?" Amaya asked with a slightly worried look on her face. Honestly, Tristan shook his head. "Me neither." She admitted with a sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder as he propped his chin on the crown of her head.

"We shall figure what to do." Tristan murmured to her. "If Bors can do it then we should not have too much of a problem." She chuckled softly, reaching out to brush some of his fringe away from his eyes so that there was nothing in between them.

 _"_ _I'll never understand how I came to deserve you, but I thank the gods every day regardless."_ She murmured then rose to her feet, touching Tristan's shoulder then began to slip away but Tristan got up and followed, making her turn and look to him quizzically but he said nothing.

She continued her walk, intending to go and find Demon though he was probably with Arluin but when Tristan caught her waist and spun her around, she blinked in surprise as he stood with her close to him. He did not know what to say, finding it difficult to understand exactly how he needed to express what he wanted Amaya to know. Finding that the words just would not rise to his tongue, Tristan picked up Amaya's hands, placed them on his shoulders then held her waist before slowly moving into the steps of the dance as the music filtered after them, echoing through the halls.

Tristan enjoyed the way Amaya stared up at him in astonishment as it helped him to know that he was doing the right thing. She looked happy, unquestionably happy though a little unsure of what she was doing with her feet. Tristan chuckled richly, shaking his head at her before lifting her up, slowly turning a circle before lowering her back down again, their lips brushing during her descent.

"You never cease to amaze me, scout." Amaya murmured to him as he continued to slowly step forwards and to the side, guiding her gently with him. He cocked an eyebrow at her with a satisfied smirk. When they could no longer hear the music Tristan lifted Amaya up and sat her on the balcony, brushing back her hair then reached for the rose garlands that grew around the stone and ledge, pulling one free then picked off the thorns.

He looked at the deep red rose, thinking how similar the colour was to blood yet women adored the flowers almost as much as the men who gave the flowers to them. With a sigh he offered it to Amaya who took it, twirling it around in her fingers before looking at him. There was no sweeping romance in the gesture as it was not Tristan's way, but the time he took to think of doing such a thing spoke louder to Amaya than any elaborate declaration of love another might have chosen to commit to her. It was simple, simple yet it meant something.

She smiled then chuckled, pulling him closer to her. "You try very hard, don't you?" She murmured to him and he shrugged, one hand at her waist as she leaned her brow against his. "Thank you Tristan."

"It's just a rose." He muttered but Amaya shook her head.

"The flower means nothing, it's the gesture I'm thanking you for." To thank him properly, Amaya kissed him gently then rested her head against him as he looked forward to the skies behind her. His fingers slowly followed the curve of her waist as his mind wandered away. What if he was not a good father? He struggled to be affectionate and open with Amaya when in public with people watching, so how was he going to manage with both her and a child?

Sensing him tense, Amaya hushed him quietly, lifting a hand to tenderly stroke his hair as slowly worked her fingers into the pressure points of Tristan's body, relaxing him. "We're going to be alright."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Maya." Tristan said to her, neither moving from their embrace. "What if I frighten it?"

"Tristan, I hardly know what I'm doing either." She said to him, trying to ease his worries. "We're in the same boat here which means that I'm going to need you as much as you're going to need me." Pulling back to look into her eyes she offered him a soft, easy smile. "This is a child, our child, not one of Vanora's brood or an urchin on the street. It will know us and it will grow up understanding who you are and if you find it more comfortable to save your affectionate smiles and embraces for when we're alone then our child will not mind it. In fact, it will give them something to look forwards to. Don't worry, Tristan, it's a long way off yet." Nodding his head he sighed, this time leaning dependently into Amaya who wrapped her arms around him, shrouding her scout in her loving and protective embrace as he drew strength from her.


	57. Saxons

There were Saxons on the coast. Not many, just a few ships but they were attacking the harbour towns and stealing gold, livestock and sometimes women. Arthur was instantly distressed, calling up a force of men to make a defence against the Saxons before they could return.

Amaya wanted to go with them but being four months gone with child, Arthur refused to let her put herself and her child in danger and for once, Tristan agreed. There had been an argument and by the time it was over, Amaya had managed to set fire to the curtains, shatter several vases, freeze the water in the tub into a block of solid ice and turn Tristan's belt into a snake.

Finally she relented, allowing herself to be ordered to remain by Arthur. Frostily Amaya glared out at the rising sun, where Lancelot would be leading a large force of men with Gawain, Ector and Daniel to protect the southern coast whilst Bors, Tristan, Lionel, Percival and Kay went further north where the Saxons were also attacking.

She had not spoken to Tristan since the argument, which was three days ago and he had known to let her anger simmer and cool down. Although Amaya agreed that the safety of her child was paramount, she did not want her husband to leave either with her not knowing what was happening. They could be gone months before they return.

Demon lifted his head and barked in greeting, trotting over to the person approaching and Amaya did not need to look around to know it was Tristan. Her fingers clenched tightly, glaring out of the balcony to watch the sun as the scout greeted Demon with a ruffle of his fur before slowly stepping towards Amaya.

If Tristan was good at something then it was having the ability to know when not to speak and now was one of those times. He watched Amaya contently though he yearned to touch her. Tristan did not like it when she was angry with him and he did not want her to be angry with him still after he had left for the coast.

His hawk landed beside Amaya and she looked towards the creature then instinctively reached out to touch her feathers. "I've never asked, what is her name?" Tristan relaxed slightly when he heard the blank tone of his wife's voice. At least she did not sound angry still.

"Lani." He answered simply but took this as permission to step a little closer.

"And your horse?"

"Ilana." Amaya sighed, lowering her head then turned to face Tristan, fixing her eyes with his before stepping forwards quickly to place her arms around him. Tristan looked down at her, his hands hanging limp by his sides before he placed them on Amaya's shoulders, slowly moving them further down her back to envelop her. _"Does this mean I am forgiven?"_

 _"_ _No, but I am no longer angry."_ She answered, reaching up and kissing him firmly. "Just promise me you'll be careful." He nodded his head, looking down into her hypnotic blue eyes as his hand naturally came to her face and brushed her hair aside, combing through the locks as she slowly smiled. "What token do you request of me this time, husband?" He slipped his hand into the arm of his armoured jerking then pulled out the square of cloth, flicking it open to show her the lock of hair she had given him over a year ago. "You still have that?"

"Yes." He answered simply, tucking it away. "And it is going to stay with me." Chuckling Amaya kissed her husband again, sighing as his fingers followed the curve of her belly. Tristan lowered himself down onto his knees and gently rested both hands on Amaya's stomach, kissing her there gently before resting his cheek to the rounded bump. _"Be strong little one. Take care of your mother for me."_ He murmured and Amaya smiled at his gentle contact and the soft voice he used whenever he murmured to their growing child. Yet he still thought he was going to be a terrible father. Amaya will set him right if she had anything to do with it.

Getting to his feet Tristan touched his lips to Amaya's again before gently guiding her to the courtyard where everybody would be waiting. Arthur was to stay here as, in the exact words of his advisors, a king cannot be expected to oversee every battle when matters at home still needed his attention.

In other words, they did not want Amaya and the Queen to be left with the entire running of the kingdom like Arthur had initially suggested. Amaya was still surprised that Arthur trusted her that much to let her help Guinevere take care of the entire kingdom.

The King stood with his knights, bidding them farewell and she could see that it worried him that he would not be there beside them, but Lancelot made sure to assure his friend that they would all be fine. As Tristan mounted his horse Amaya her attention back to him and smiled confidently, hiding her fears behind her mask but Tristan clucked his tongue.

"You do not fool me." Her smile instantly dropped and she reached out to grip his stirrup, biting her lip briefly as she drew in a nervous breath.

"You be damn well careful, you hear me? If I have to ride four months gone all the way up north just to save your life, then I'll bloody _murder_ you." He chuckled then leaned down, reaching Amaya's brow which he kissed tenderly.

"I've survived before without you, I'll manage a few more weeks." He said to her then looked up as Percival called for his men, leading them away. Tristan looked back, hesitating but Amaya pushed on Ilana, making her step to the side and lift her head.

"Go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back." She said to him, stepping back. He nodded to her then turned, cantering to the head of the first force of men that Percival was leading whilst Lancelot led the other. Amaya looked to Ragnell who was rubbing her belly constantly, biting her lips with worry as she looked after Gawain even once he was gone from sight.

"What a sorry mess we all are." Amaya remarked, sliding her arms around Ragnell who gulped.

"Is this what it's going to be like every time?" She asked in a tight voice. "It's going to be any day now and he won't be there."

"Arthur needed him to go, Ragnell, Gawain is one of the best warriors we have and those poor villagers need protection. He will only be gone a week or two at most, you still have a month to go so he is most likely going to be back in time." She soothed and Maia stepped forwards also.

"He'll be alright. Amaya will keep an eye on them with her Sight, won't you?" Amaya nodded her head and Ragnell relaxed a little, though she still frowned.

"I thought you said you cannot control what you saw?"

"No, I cannot, however it always shows me what I need to see. That was how I knew Lamorak was going to be attacked by those gypsies down the southern road and sent Tristan and Elyan to help him. I always see when the knights need help, it just seems to be my natural instinct to know." Amaya's words soothed Ragnell completely and she walked with her two friends into the garden where they sat on a bench overlooking the water fountain and down below, the city.

The garden was peaceful and they could sit there undisturbed, bathing in the sunlight as the spring flowers began to grow. "May I join you?" Amaya smiled at Guinevere as she approached them.

"Of course, shall I bring you something softer to sit on?" The woman shook her head, sitting down on the bench then looked to the women and their rounded bellies before laughing.

"I feel very out of place." They all chuckled with her.

"Where is Charlotte? Is she still grizzly because of her teeth growing through?" Ragnell asked and Guinevere smiled, looking to a maid who was walking up the path with the child in her arms.

"I thought we would enjoy the sun with you all, so I sent for her." Guinevere explained, reaching out for the child. Amaya leaned closer with interest, sitting on the grass as Guinevere propped the beautiful child onto her lap and smiled proudly down at her.

She had a head of black fluff growing through and her eyes were as darkly mysterious as her mothers. Charlotte was pale skinned with a rosebud mouth and she looked around at the pretty women all looking at her with awe. "Isn't she beautiful? Kings and princes will be fighting for her hand when she comes of age."

"They shall have to fight through me first." Guinevere declared, smiling broadly as she tickled her daughter, making the child giggle and then grin up at her mother. Guinevere then looked to Amaya and shifted Charlotte towards her. "Here, you have not held her yet." Amaya blinked but her arms instinctively took the baby into her arms, the white lace on her little gown lifting up at the lightest of movements before settling again.

Amaya gazed down at Charlotte with a smile though inwardly she sighed. Arthur doted on this child with all his love and he had no idea that the girl was not his daughter. It made Amaya sad but she did not show it, smiling to the little princess as she lifted a hand and gripped onto the wood token necklace she always wore. "Arthur and I have named you her godmother." Guinevere announced and Amaya looked up, startled and shocked. "We both agree that there was no one else we trusted more to guard and protect our eldest child than you, Amaya, will you accept?" She asked hopefully and Amaya looked back down to Charlotte before nodding her head.

"With honour, Guinevere." The Queen smiled beautifully, happily watching her daughter as she kicked up her legs and squealed as Amaya tickled her belly. In her mind Amaya could see a tall, willowy girl with her mother's beauty only with dark, raven hair with more curl. She stood alone on a cliff, watching a pyre burn with tears in her eyes. In her hand she held something but Amaya could not see what before the image was taken away from her.

Instantly Amaya held the child to her shoulder, a hand protectively holding her head as she rocked, listening to the baby yawn prettily before falling asleep in Amaya's arms. Although conceived wrongly, Amaya felt protective of this child and not only because she was now her godmother. She was an innocent, an innocent to face tragedy and much heartache so Amaya will be there beside her and give her strength, comfort and love when all else fails her.

"She likes you, Charlotte won't go to sleep for just anybody." Guinevere chuckled as Amaya slowly passed the child back into her mother's loving embrace. "She's so pretty, I never used to think babies were pretty but Charlotte is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." She murmured lovingly, warmth blazing in her eyes. Guinevere was nothing but a mother, she seemed to fit the role better than Amaya could ever imagine anyone else to be. She was protective, cherishing and always gazed at her daughter as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

"Maya!" Lucan's voice called and Amaya smiled, reaching out a hand as Lucan ran to her. "Maya, can you teach me how to shoot? Please? Gilly says I could never learn but if you taught me then I would be the greatest archer in the world! After you and Tristan of course." Amaya laughed as she held Lucan in her arms, swaying with him at his excited rush of words.

"Shoot a bow? Why tiny mouse, we shall have to see. There may not be a bow small enough for your small hands to hold." She teased him, making him grin.

"I'll use any bow! I can do it, can't I Guinevere?" Guinevere smiled down at the boy as he continued. "You're a Woad, you must have been learning to shoot long before my age!"

"I was shooting arrows before I could walk." Guinevere continued to laugh. "There will be bows to your size in the training grounds, all the boys learn to shoot at early ages. All you have to do now is persuade Amaya to teach you." Lucan instantly turned wide, pleading eyes up to Amaya who instantly surrendered.

"Very well. I shall teach you to shoot but you must make sure it is alright with your father first, I do not want to intrude on any plans he may have for your training." Lucan nodded his head, soft curls bouncing cheerfully.

"Perhaps we should all learn how to use a weapon?" Maia suggested, surprising both Guinevere and Amaya as she blushed. "I mean, we are hardly defenceless with our husbands and brothers, but I think it may be better if we all knew how to at least wield a knife to defend ourselves. Don't you, Ragnell?"

"I will admit, if I was walking alone in a street, I would feel much safer knowing I could defend myself." She nodded her head. "And I could have defended myself from my brother. We live in dangerous times and we are bringing children into a country at war. As mothers, we should be able to protect our children."

"Do not feel you have to." Guinevere said to the two women with a soft gaze. "You could always simply have guards with you."

"And what if they are struck down?" Maia returned, resting a hand protectively on her belly. "I do not want to be at someone's mercy, we need to be able to protect ourselves, our children and if need be, our husbands." Amaya looked to Guinevere who pursed her lips then shrugged.

"We can teach you. In fact, you have given me an idea. I shall require all my ladies in waiting to learn a weapon art. Though a few of them are Woads, they have not trained in nearly two years and should our home come under attack, I want them all able to protect us." She rose to her feet, carrying Charlotte with her. "I shall speak to Arthur about this and you should speak to Galahad, Mai, see what he thinks." Ragnell chuckled.

"I do not think I will be learning anything until this child is out of me." Amaya smiled then lifted Lucan up as the women began to head off in their own directions, Ragnell leaving with Guinevere and Maia shooting off to find Galahad.

"Would you like to see the foals with me?" Lucan nodded his head and so Amaya led him down to the stables, stopping to greet Arluin and Demon, who was taking a nap in the straw. "Demon! Off from there you lazy thing." Demon jumped up with a bark, wagging his tail then leaped towards Lucan who laughed and flung his arms around the dog's neck, hugging him tightly. Demon wagged his tail then stood as Lucan let go and chased after Amaya who headed towards the nursery field.

A fair few mares grazed in the fields while the foals chased one another around, kicking up their long, spindly legs before dashing off again. Some of the more independent foals were beginning to be weaned from their mothers but not all.

Sensing Amaya approaching Bow lifted her head then snorted, trotting closer to the fence to greet her. "Hello beautiful." Amaya murmured, reaching out to stroke her nose. Lucan climbed up onto the face and leaned forwards, patting Bow's neck.

Suddenly a shrill whinny dragged their attention to a black colt with a white blaze down his face cantering towards them, jumping about before standing protectively beside his mother. Bow nudged him and Lucan grinned, reaching out to Arrow who instantly pressed his nose into the boy's hand. Amaya watched them interact then a thought came to her mind.

"When he is old enough, would you like to help me train him?" Lucan beamed from ear to ear, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Yes I would! I really would!" Amaya looked to the handsome colt, his features already promising a fine stallion of speed and intelligence as well as strength. He would be a good war horse and he seemed to have chosen Lucan to be his rider. The two of them were always inseparable whenever Lucan got the chance to come and see him. "Would you like that Arrow? Would you like me to train you?" Arrow snorted, tossing his head down then reared up, showing off to the other foals who he then dashed off to play with them.

"When will the baby come?" Lucan asked, nodding his head to Amaya's stomach and she chuckled.

"Whenever it is ready, though not for some time yet. I still have six months to go." Lucan smiled up at her.

"Will it be a boy? I think Tristan would like a boy." Again Amaya smiled, shaking her head at Lucan as he dropped down from the fence.

"It will be whatever it wants to be, I'm not fussed and I don't think Tristan is either. I think he just hopes it doesn't scream through the night then all through the day as well." She turned and leaned back against the face, lowering her head with a sigh. "Lucan, do you think I would be a good mother?" Lucan frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? You're going to be the greatest mother anyone could ever have! I know because I think of you as _my_ mother." He wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist and rested his head against the round mound of her belly. "And I will love this baby as my little brother or sister and I'll protect them. I'll be just like you are to Galahad, only an older brother." Amaya stooped down and lifted Lucan up, holding him close to her as she embraced him.

"Thank you Lucan." She murmured, kissing his face before gently setting him back on his feet. "Now, let's go see your papa about archery lessons."


	58. Three Deliveries, Two Mothers

Ragnell screamed.

Amaya pushed her back down onto the pillows as the midwives hurried to get everything ready. "It hurts Amaya!" She screeched, writhing on her bed sheets as a rather plump, stern looking woman grabbed her legs and set them apart.

"Alright just calm down, deep breaths." Amaya told her softly, brushing back her hair as Maia held her other hand. "Gawain will be here soon, Arthur has already sent Elyan to take his place so that he could return. It won't be long." Guinevere swept inside and instantly smiled.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it?" Ragnell gasped out a laugh as another contraction took her. Amaya moved back, touching Guinevere's shoulder to let her take her place.

"I will go and search for Gawain. I'll wait in the courtyard." Ragnell nodded her head, straining not to cry out in pain so Amaya quickly slipped away. She carefully descended the stairs but at the bottom she met Gaheris, Ywain and Lamorak. They all glanced up in concern.

"Are they murdering her up there?" Gaheris demanded and Amaya arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'd like to see you try birthing a child." She returned. "It is just the contractions, her body is trying to push the child out." Ywain shuddered.

"Nasty." Lamorak touched Amaya's shoulder gently.

"How are you carrying?" He asked in his deep, melodic voice so Amaya smiled.

"All is fine. It's going to be a strong one, I think. It's certainly growing large enough." Gaheris chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"I think we'd best let you get on. By the sounds of it, that baby isn't going to wait for the father to arrive." Nodding her head Amaya turned and raced away towards the courtyard. It was still light but swiftly turning to dusk, the sun leaving the sky and the braziers were lit to bring back some light to the castle.

When hooves hammered against stone Amaya craned her neck then ordered the gates open to let the rider inside. Gawain leaped from his horse, Jols running to catch the reins as the rider strode forwards. "Where is she?" Amaya was already turning and leading the way. He ran after her and Amaya picked up her skirts to run faster, Ragnell's cries soon able to be heard even from her room.

"Is she alright? Has anything happened?"

"Not that I know of. You will be allowed in to see her for a minute before the birth begins but then you must wait outside." Gawain's face paled the closer they got to Ragnell. Amaya was glad she had seen the Ragnell start to go into labour in a vision because it had given them four days to send for Gawain, who must have ridden flat outright to get back in time.

Amaya opened the door and let Gawain sweep inside. "Ragnell!" Maia instantly drew back and the woman sighed with relief, smiling to Gawain as he gripped her hand then kissed her sweaty brow. "I'm here." He murmured to her gently, gazing at her with adoring eyes.

"Gawain…" She murmured then turned her head away, clenching her eyes shut as she let out a cry, Gawain instantly moving to hold her.

"Gawain, she is safe. These are the best midwives and they helped deliver Charlotte, Ragnell is in safe hands." Guinevere said to him gently, touching his shoulders and began to pull him back. "But she needs to focus and you will not want to see her like this."

"But…"

"Gawain, I will watch over her." Amaya assured him, taking his arm and pulling him to the door where Galahad and Arthur were waiting and Amaya was touched on Ragnell's behalf to see Lamorak, Ywain and Gaheris there too. "She will be perfectly safe as I shall not let anything to happen to her. I swear it." Relaxing slightly he nodded, stepping outside but he turned and gripped Amaya's arm.

"You won't let her die of this, Maya?"

"Of course not." She cracked a broad grin. "My hands are like magic for saving lives." She shut the door firmly between them then returned to Ragnell's side as Maia wiped away the sweat.

"The idea of childbirth is appealing to me less and less." Amaya frowned and Ragnell laughed.

"Too late now." She said with a pointed look to Amaya's condition and the woman chuckled. The three of them, Amaya, Guinevere and Maia, all took turns taking care of Ragnell, wiping her neck and face from the sweat and murmured comforting things in her ear as she laboured. They took turns to rest as the hours wore on and Amaya could sense Gawain pacing outside.

Amaya glanced to one of the midwives who was frowning. "We'll have to toss her in the sheets."

"What?" Amaya demanded, looking with alarm to Guinevere. "Why?"

"The birth is taking too long. If we don't get that baby out, it'll suffocate." Ragnell cried out as Maia tried to coax her to push. Amaya turned back to the midwife.

"Will it hurt her?" She shrugged.

"Might mean she won't be able to have other children but at least she'll have this one." The woman nodded to the others but when she made to grip a corner of the bed sheet, Ragnell cried out in alarm, begging them not to toss her.

"No! No, I want more children, don't do this!" Instantly Amaya shouldered her way through, standing protectively in front of the bed and glared at the midwives.

"You will not toss her." Amaya turned and gripped Ragnell's hand. "Listen to me, Ragnell, you're going to have to push with all your might. This baby is going to be born if I have anything to say about it. Just relax, relax and keep trying." Ragnell nodded her head, shifting then clenched her fists together, determination shining in her eyes. At the next contraction, she began to strain her body, trying to push the baby from her as one of the midwives looked under her skirt to see.

"It's crowning!" Not knowing what that meant, both Maia and Amaya looked to Guinevere who supplied the answer.

"They can see its head, keep going Ragnell, you're doing it. Push!" Amaya moved around to stand at Ragnell's feet, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them. The baby was almost there, its head was almost free. The midwife gently took a hold of the head in a blanket, its fleshy face perfectly still until finally, it came away altogether. It wasn't moving.

"Why isn't it crying?" Guinevere demanded, moving forwards as the midwife hurried to unwrap the cord that was tightly locked around the child's throat. Ragnell gasped, tears in her eyes.

"What is it? What's happening? Where's my baby?" Maia tried to calm her down but the midwife was still trying to wrestle the cord from around the baby's fragile throat. Quickly Amaya pushed her way forwards, taking the child awkwardly in one arm then pulled the cord free, her stronger hands loosening it from the child which instantly sucked in a deep breath and began to wail. It was heavily bruised around the neck, black and purple so Amaya touched its chest with one finger as the midwife cut the cord.

White light flowed from her finger and the baby stopped crying, squinting slightly as it felt the warmth rush through it and the pain subside. Amaya sighed with relief then looked to Ragnell with a smile as she sighed with relief and fell back against her propped pillows. "It's a boy." She announced as one of the midwives took the child and washed it, wrapping it in swaddling as they then cleaned up the mess.

Once Ragnell had been washed also and changed as well as her sheets, she looked to Guinevere, her son in her arms. "Will you let Gawain in, please?" Nodding her head, Guinevere could not hold back the smile as she flung open the door and allowed Gawain through.

He stopped, staring at the baby and his wife who was practically glowing with pride, touching the boy's nose with a delicate finger before looking around to him. He looked perfect. "A son." She whispered and Gawain beamed proudly, going to her side and kissed her face before looking at him. "Little Geraint." Gawain exhaled with awe as she slowly passed their son into his arms and he held him as carefully as he could.

His head fit in his hand easily, a hand which usually carried a weapon but now held the most precious thing in the world. Geraint was sleeping, perfectly at ease but then he opened his eyes. They were large and blue, though Gawain had been told that all babies were born with blue eyes and they only changed after around six months.

Utterly spellbound, Gawain sank down into a chair that Amaya smartly pushed beneath him. The midwives left and the knights all crowded around, looking at the new baby with interest. Amaya lifted Lucan up, letting him see before Galahad turned, smiled then let the boy stand in front of him.

"What's his name?" Lucan asked and Gawain beamed.

"Geraint." Leaning down a little Gawain let Lucan see the boy better, who was looking around in confusion but still did not cry.

"He's a quiet one." Guinevere murmured, Arthur's arms around her. "Our Charlotte wailed for a good few hours after I delivered." Amaya chuckled, resting her hand on Gawain's shoulder and his smile broadened, turning to face her.

"I have a son."

"Aye Gawain, he's a healthy looking lad." Amaya nodded her head then looked to Ragnell who was settled down on the bed, gazing at her son lovingly. "But I think they both need to rest. It's been a long day for them both." Nodding his head Gawain shifted around, offering Geraint to Ragnell who stroked his face but did not hold him as she was still gathering back her strength.

Guinevere and Arthur were the first to step away, Galahad and Maia following, leaving Lamorak, Gaheris and Ywain with Amaya also. "Well done." Ywain said to Ragnell affectionately. "He looks like a strong boy."

"We'll leave you in peace, congratulations the both of you." Gaheris added, patting Gawain's shoulder warmly where Lamorak gave a slow but warm nod to them before leaving.

"Ragnell, he may want feeding soon. I would rest now while you can." Amaya murmured. "Guinevere said that he'll start crying when he's hungry but he will need to be fed at least eight to fifteen times every day for the first few days. Gawain, make sure you look after them both." He nodded his head, eyes only for his little boy. Amaya chuckled then brought the cot closer to the bed for them though she doubted Gawain will want to put his son down.

With a nod to the nursemaid who sat in the corner, the girl smiled. "I'll look after them milady, don't worry." Amaya smiled to her, touched her shoulder then quietly closed the door behind her on her way out.

1234567890

Sitting down on a bench Amaya sighed. It had been many weeks since Geraint's birth and he was growing strong, though Gawain had had to return after two weeks. Time was flying by and she was now close to her time, though Tristan had returned several times during the months he had always been snatched away again to fight back the Saxons again.

Sometimes they would all be home and Amaya would relish the company of her family all together, only if it lasted for a few days. Arthur had gone out several times and returned victorious but on several occasions, there had been crushing defeats by the Saxon ships and their landed army that had swept through the ports and then retreated.

Amaya was growing tired. She wanted her brothers and husband home, not facing the axe of a Saxon. "Maya?" Lamorak's soothing voice called softly and she turned, sitting up straighter with a smile. "You look troubled." He noted aloud and she groaned.

"If only Arthur would let me go, I could set fire to their ships, take back our women and gold then settle everything with just a flick of my wrist but he will not listen to me! For once." She added bitterly. Over the course of the months, Amaya had become Arthur's most trusted councillor. She was always at his side when making battle plans and though she stubbornly kept putting forwards the idea of her just laying waste to the entire Saxon fleet, he refused, saying that he could not allow her into danger when so heavily laden.

"He only worries for your safety." Lamorak answered gently. Now Sir Lamorak. After a heroic ride to Gawain's aid two months ago, he had earned his title and had been knighted in front of the entire court as had Elyan, Ywain and Gaheris. "Your child is important, it will help carry on Arthur's legacy. Will be the next generation of knights once we are old and gone." Amaya chuckled.

"It might be a girl." She parried easily. "Yet if it is, she will still be a force to be reckoned with, no doubt." Lamorak gave a small smile then looked up to the skies.

"The clouds are gathering. It is a bad omen." He murmured and Amaya looked up also.

"There will be a storm." She sighed. Summer storms were becoming more regular than the sun itself. She was certain Morgana was behind it, the witch who was intent on casting her misery everywhere. "We should go inside." No sooner had she stood up, Amaya felt a strong pain rip through her stomach and she cried out in pain, doubling over.

Instantly Lamorak was on his feet, gripping Amaya's shoulders. "Maya, what is it? The child?"

"It's time…oh gods, they said it would be a while! My waters only broke yesterday!" Another pain gripped her and she growled, gritting her teeth to bite down the pain. "Lamorak, help me, please." Lamorak easily lifted Amaya into his arms and carried her inside.

The guards blinked as they saw them approaching, worry for the Wolf Maiden flickering in their eyes as they opened the door and let them pass. "Send for the queen, tell her that Lady Amaya has gone into labour." Lamorak commanded calmly, carrying Amaya up a flight of stairs as she gripped onto him, biting down the pain as she clenched her jaw. "Do not be afraid to scream."

"I've had worse. It isn't so bad right now, it's just the consistency! Where is Tristan? I want that damned man back here right now!"

"We will send for him. Do not fear, Amaya, he will get here." Lamorak murmured and his soothing tone allowed Amaya to relax as he carried her up to her chambers. Her room was already prepared so Lamorak gently set her on the bed where she instantly gripped onto the covers and growled. "Be calm, you must be calm."

"I am calm!" She yelped then exhaled deeply, taking deep breaths. "I am calm, perfectly calm." She reasoned then looked up as Maia, Ragnell, Guinevere and a hoard of other people swarmed inside. Galahad ran to Amaya's side, demanding to know if she was alright to which she punched him in the face.

"Do I look alright to you?" She bellowed at him and Gawain roared with laughter at Galahad's bleeding nose.

"Out! All you men, out!" Guinevere commanded, shoving her husband out the door along with Gawain, Galahad, Lamorak, Bors and Elyan before slamming the door shut. Lightning flashed outside and the storm began to rage. Suddenly Amaya felt fear. There was a dark presence in the room, drifting eerily, watching her.

"Maia don't! Don't shut the window." Amaya cried out, making the woman jump in surprise.

"But it is raining!"

"Please, I need to focus on something. The storm will help, please." Nodding her head with a sigh she left the shutters open but tied them back so that they would not clatter noisily. Ragnell smiled down at Amaya who took deep, even breaths as she dealt with the pain.

"I must say, you make me look like a coward." Amaya grinned.

"I've been shot with arrows, bolts, stabbed and sliced up so many times, pain no longer bothers me." Suddenly a strong contraction took her and she could not hold back her moan of pain. "Though this tops it all." Ragnell laughed as Guinevere took off Amaya's boots and flung them aside. They helped her out of her outer garment and Amaya lay back, breathing calmly.

It was not yet time to push, the midwife said, as the priest had not arrived to bless her. "Do I look like I need some bloody priest?!" Amaya roared as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky and it dragged her attention towards the window, looking out to the hammering rain and mapped the swirling blankets of dark grey clouds swirling overhead.

The dark presence shifted and Amaya growled, sitting up straight to try and locate it but the midwife pushed her back down again. "Lay still, you have to wait for the priest." Amaya threw her a dirty look.

"This baby is not waiting. Where is my husband?" She demanded. "Where is Tristan?"

"He'll be here as soon as he can get here." Maia soothed, brushing back her hair with a comb then plaited it for her. "He would have been on his way back anyway, knowing you were close to your time."

"It looks like I was closer than he anticipated!" Ragnell and Guinevere laughed, knowing that Amaya's furious bellows were her way of dealing with the pain without screaming. A shadowy, evil sensation crawled over Amaya's skin and she sat up again, this time brushing off the midwife.

"You must lay back!"

"Hush." She commanded in the gentlest voice she could muster. "There is…something else in this room." Maia frowned then looked around. "Bring me Demon."

"Are you absurd? You will not have that demonic beast in here!" Amaya turned a brightly flamed glare upon the woman, enough so to make her flinch.

"Bring me my dog! Demon! Come here!" There was a bark from outside and scratching so Maia got up and let him in. The dog bounded forwards, tongue lolling but he stopped and sniffed the air. "Where is-argh!" Amaya clenched her fingers into fists then relaxed. "Where is it boy?" Demon suddenly growled, turning and crawling towards the corner of the room.

"It's insane! I'd put it down if I were you." The midwife sniffed haughtily but Amaya ignored her. Demon began to bark, snarling defensively at the corner of the room where he sensed the dark spirits gathering most strongly. When it moved he chased it, leaping onto the vanity table and smashing several bottles.

"Get it out! Horrible beast!"

"Away with you, woman!" Amaya snarled. "Touch my dog and I shall smoke you to cinders!" The midwives all stepped back, watching as the dog then crawled under the bed then raced out the other side, chasing the spirit then seemed to grab at thin air, wrenching it back then whipped his head from side to side, snarling as he then began to pull backwards, tugging on an invisible force that tried to escape him.

Using Demon to pinpoint the dark entity, Amaya then through a ball of bright light towards it. Suddenly the shadow screamed, writhing as it materialised, snaking hair withering like a dying willow, its milky eyes staring at the dog which gripped its robe in his teeth. "You'll not take my child from me, witch!" Amaya declared, knowing that the spirit was a form of Morgana, spying on her. With a snarl she flung another orb and the shadow shattered to the ground in fine, black dust particles. Maia gasped, trembling in shock.

"Wh-what was that?" She stammered, pointing to the ground.

"Clean up the mess." Guinevere ordered then looked to Amaya. "What was it Maya?"

"Dark spirit, come to make trouble and cause grief." Amaya gasped out before grabbing Ragnell's hand and holding it tightly as she threw back her head. "Argh! This is torture! Get it out of me already!"

"The priest is…"

"I don't care about the damn priest!" The midwives gasped at Amaya's blasphemy. Suddenly there was a commotion outside and Amaya turned her head, hearing Tristan's voice.

"Let me in!"

"Tristan!"

"Maya!" The door burst open and Demon gave a deep bark of greeting, jumping up then sat proudly by Amaya's bedside as Tristan strode over. "Maya." He breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it. Amaya grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, gazing up at him and drawing comfort from his presence but when a contraction took her, she pressed her eyes shut and moaned, gritting her teeth together to stifle the yell whilst gripping onto Tristan's arm so tightly, she left bruises. He didn't care.

"Next time, _you_ can give birth." Amaya growled at him and he offered her a secret smile before kissing her brow.

"You'll be fine." He murmured then looked around as Ragnell touched his shoulder. She said nothing but he nodded in understanding, looking back to Amaya who gasped then gripped onto him with both hands. "I won't be far. Just on the other side of the door." He murmured to her. "You may call if you need me, if it gets too much." She threw back her head and laughed, shooting him a smirk.

"Watch and learn, scout. This is how pain is dealt with." He rolled his eyes, kissed her lips and ignored the midwives protests before leaving, though reluctantly. Demon made to follow but stopped, looked to Amaya then trotted back to her side when he realised his mistress was not following. Demon tilted his head in confusion then tried to jump up onto the bed but Guinevere grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him off.

"No Demon, down!" She commanded but he ignored the woman who was not his mistress.

"I'm alright Demon. Just lay down." Hearing the command Demon whimpered then lay down somewhere out of the way. Ignoring the midwife when she said to lay back and not push, Amaya sat up slightly on her elbows, grit her teeth then pushed with the next contraction.

Sweat poured from her body but she felt the baby shift slightly, so she took in a deep gulp of air then gripped onto the birthing sheet, keeping her tongue away from her teeth so that she did not bite through it.

When another contraction had finished, Amaya lay back and took a short break, gasping for air and Maia smoothed back her damp hair from her brow, smiling down at her. "It's going well, you're doing brilliantly, Amaya."

"Not long now. Girl or boy?" Ragnell asked and Amaya laughed.

"The way this one is fighting against me, it could only be a girl." They all shared a grin before Amaya sat up. "I really don't know. Let's find out, shall we?" Maia nodded her head then gripped onto Amaya's hand tightly, more for her own sake than Amaya's.

After several long, labours minutes that ticked by until an hour had passed, then another, the baby came away and Amaya gasped with relief, relaxing. "That wasn't so bad, I-argh!" Amaya felt another pain take her and instantly the midwife was by her side, checking to see what was wrong.

"There's another one coming."

"Twins? Oh Amaya, you're going to have twins!" Maia squealed with joy, beaming with elation but Amaya threw back her red faced and roared as loud as the thunder outside.

"TRISTAN! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR THIS!" The women laughed, all save for Amaya who grit her teeth then continued to get the second child away from her, wanting it all to be over as quickly as possible. During a break she lifted her head to see where her firstborn was. "Bring the child to me." She commanded so the midwife brought the kicking and spitting child over.

"A boy." She announced and Amaya gave a bleak laugh but looked down at the boy's face. His eyes were beginning to open so she reached out and touched his cheek, a slow but glowing smile rising to her face as she gazed at her son. His eyes opened fully and instantly he blinked, frowning in confusion and Amaya laughed again.

"Just like your father. Look at me, boy." She commanded softly and the child followed the sound of her voice until he had locked his eyes on a woman of strange yet ethereal beauty. The boy blinked, stopping his protesting noises at being forced away from his companion and the warmth of his cradle to stare up at her. He was transfixed by her smile, which was glistening from her sweat but he reached out to her, wanting to hold onto her.

Amaya shifted, taking him into one arm then growled softly as she felt another contraction coming. Balancing her son in the cradle of one arm, she worked on his sibling, pushing it away from her body until finally, a loud scream thundered through the room and Amaya threw back her head with laughter. "No need to tell me, it's a girl."

"Aye, a girl. A bad tempered one too, she'll be trouble when she's older." The midwife muttered disapprovingly as Amaya finally relaxed but then scowled at her belly. "Any more to come?" She demanded but when nothing else happened, she allowed herself to fall back onto the covers whilst cradling her son in her arms.

For all that effort, he was very small. Amaya wondered what had taken him so long. "There now, hush." Amaya murmured to the wailing child that was her daughter, sitting upright to hold them both as Guinevere, Ragnell and Maia all crowded around. "Oh! They are so beautiful." Maia breathed. "I bet she turns out just like you."

"Good. She'll keep the men in their place." Amaya answered then got up, passing a child to both Ragnell and Maia then went to the already prepared bath. She washed quickly, though she moved with an ache but the hot water helped to soothe her as she washed away the sweat from her skin and hair, dried herself, plaited her damp hair then pulled on a fresh nightdress.

Her bed now changed she returned to it, utterly exhausted but then reached for first her daughter then her son, whom Guinevere was cooing over. Looking up, Amaya smirked. "Well, best break the news to Tristan that he's got more than he bargained for." Ragnell grinned then went to the door, opening it a small crack.

"If you want to come in, she's ready." Tristan nodded his head gratefully, glad that the shouting and screaming had finally stopped. His hands shook slightly with fear so he gripped his fingers into fists as Ragnell stepped back and let him inside.

Instantly his eyes found Amaya, sitting upright in bed with not one but two bundles in her arms. She looked up and smirked. "Don't just stand there, get over here." He obeyed, staring in utter shock. Twins? How the hell was he meant to handle this? He thought one child would be hard enough but two? He really would have to ask Bors for help now. He stood at her side and looked down at them both, the question on his tongue but he couldn't find the words to voice.

Maia and the other two women glanced to one another with concern, seeing Tristan's scowl. Was he angry? Disappointed? However when Amaya laughed, they relaxed a little. "Let me help you with this first bit, you sit down before you fall from shock, then I will pass you either your son or your daughter. Alright?" Nodding his head Tristan dropped into the chair that had been situated beside Amaya and she turned, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Both." He murmured, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't choose, he wanted to hold both of these children in his arms, children that were his. His flesh and blood as well as Amaya's. Her smile lit up the room so she slowly eased the boy towards Tristan first and then her daughter, moving carefully as Tristan took them into his strong arms and looked down at them both.

They were sleeping, perfectly calm in his embrace but they wriggled slightly so Amaya reached out to touch her son's head with her hand to reassure Tristan that she was still there. "No need to be so astounded, Tristan. It could have been worse." Amaya teased with a smirk. "Could have been quadruplets." His face paled further so she laughed then kissed his face. "Not bad looking, are they?"

 _"_ _They're perfect, Amaya."_ He murmured to her, turning his face to look into her warm eyes, a star shining in their depths. Galahad inched forwards and Amaya turned her smile to him.

"Come meet your niece and nephew, all of you." She gestured a hand then chuckled. "If Tristan will relent them."

"No." He answered firmly and everyone laughed.

"I warned you. Fatherhood changes you." Bors grinned, patting Tristan on the shoulder. "Just warning you now, the first few days are hell and you'll hate them, but when they grow older, you'll start having _feelings_ for the little bastards." He said with affection and everyone chuckled.

"I'll second that one." Gawain agreed and Ragnell flicked his arm as he chuckled then laced his arm around her, placing his head against hers. "So what are their names?" Amaya blinked. Names? They hadn't discussed names. She looked to Tristan who shrugged, still transfixed by the infants in his arms. "You haven't thought about names?"

"No, actually, we've been a little preoccupied." Amaya answered then reached out, taking her son and cradled him close to her with a soft, irremovable smile. "What do you think, Tristan?"

"No clue." He replied, not really wanting to think. Rolling her eyes, she shifted, frowning at the son in her arms then lifted him up, holding his head as he awoke and blinked before frowning back at her.

"Tor. You're a Tor." She decided, holding him close again. "What about her?" Tristan tilted his head to the side, looking down at the girl who was now also awake. She lifted a hand, reaching up for him and instinctively Tristan let her grip his finger, which she held onto with a surprisingly strong grip. Her eyes fixed unwaveringly on his, unafraid and he could not help but smile and lift her up to face him.

"Eh, who are you? What shall we call you?" He murmured and the child kicked out with her legs at him, gurgling. "Ruth?" Tristan looked to Amaya who thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Tor and Ruth. It fits nicely." She decided then leaned back, sighing as she closed her eyes. Tristan reached out and touched her brow, looking to everyone else who smirked.

"Alright Tristan, we get the message." Gawain chuckled, letting go of Ragnell to reach across and kiss Amaya's face. She smiled but did not open her eyes. She felt Lamorak's solid hand grip her shoulder before letting go.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Amaya. Make sure you rest." Maia whispered whilst she and the other women herded the men out. When Ruth began to wail Tristan tensed, not knowing what to do so Amaya shifted closer and traced a finger down her daughter's cheek.

"Hey now, enough of that. I'll be having no tears, thank you very much." She murmured to her then shifted Tor a little closer. "There, that's what you want isn't it? Your big brother." Tristan looked around for the cot that had been given to them as a gift from the men then stood, bringing it closer so that he could then rest Ruth and Tor down side by side. He frowned.

"Will they smother one another?" He worried so Amaya sat up a little and looked.

"I shouldn't think so. That thing is big enough to fit at least four infants. They'll be fine." Reaching out she rested a hand on his leg, closing her eyes to rest. Tristan took her hand and held it, a little bit more used to this form of contact. He still could not get his head around the fact that he was a father, the idea seemed too alien to him, too unreal. "Tristan." Amaya murmured in a warning voice. "Stop worrying, get undressed and come get some rest." He chuckled to her.

"You still amaze me, Maya. You know me too well."

"Uh hmm." She mumbled as he stood, undressed to his breeches then climbed into bed beside her, sliding his arm around her waist and resting on her still round stomach. Amaya sighed contently, wriggling closer until her back was pressed against his chest then allowed sleep to envelop her completely, though the smile never left her face.


	59. Father's Son, Mother' Daughter

She was awoken by crying. Tristan growled then looked up to the children. Ruth had stared to wail first, which awoke Tor and now he was crying at the top of his tiny lungs. "They're hungry." Amaya murmured, sighing softly as she sat up. "You'd better pass them to me." Tristan leaned out of bed and picked up Ruth first, pausing to gently brush his lips to her brow and she quietened, which surprised him greatly as he handed her over. Amaya smirked. "I think we have a papa's girl over here." She murmured as Tristan held Tor, rubbing his thumb into the boy's cheek to remove the tears then waited as Amaya first fed Ruth and then Tor, alternating between the two before they were both full.

Copying what she had seen Ragnell do, Amaya shifted Tor onto her shoulder after placing a spare towel there then patted his back, turning her face to kiss her son's head until his stomach was settled and then did the same for Ruth.

Once they were settled again, Amaya immediately fell back asleep and Tristan held her to him, placing his head on the pillow. The sun was beginning to rise but neither moved, too deep in sleep until the babies started to demand more food. Whimpering slightly as Tristan shook her awake, glancing over his shoulder.

"I swear, next time you can do the entire thing." Amaya murmured. "The carrying, the birthing and the feeding." He chuckled into her which instantly made her smile.

"What about the conceiving?" She shot him a dark look before smirking. Amaya pressed her lips to his before sitting up, nodding her head towards their children so that Tristan knew to hand them to her. "They're very small." Tristan murmured with concern. "Are they meant to be this small?" He asked, holding Ruth in two hands with ease. Amaya shifted to lean against Tristan who slipped his other arm around her, Ruth tucked into the crook of his elbow as she gurgled.

"Geraint was bigger but he had Ragnell all to himself. He lost weight the first few days but the midwife assured us that it was normal and then he gained it all back and a bit more. These two came out fighting, so don't worry about them being small." Tristan looked down at Tor then reached around Amaya to touch his head.

"Will they have magic like you?" Amaya blinked. She had not thought about that.

"I do not think so, Merlin had to physically pass his magic onto me. Unless born with actual magical blood, I don't think it can be inherited." She murmured, closing her eyes and began to sleep as Tor fed, only waking up when Tristan's shoulder nudged her so she traded and began to feed Ruth. With a sigh she leaned back into him. "I'm sorry this is going to be harder than we first anticipated. I did not know I was carrying twins."

"Sorry?" Tristan repeated, frowning at her. "It can't be helped, Maya. These things happen." He nuzzled her head affectionately then pressed his lips to her jaw. "They're still a gift and I always enjoy a challenge." Relaxing at Tristan's assuring words Amaya allowed herself to rest some more before finally, both were once again fed.

Amaya sent away the wet nurse graciously as she did not want any other woman having a hand in the raising of her children save for the ones she loved and trusted. With the Saxons now momentarily defeated, Amaya spent most of the day in the nursery with Ruth, Tor, Charlotte, Geraint and later Galehaut. Maia's birth had been difficult because she was so narrow hipped but Amaya had stepped in when her friend began to bleed and could not stop the flow, using her magic to relax the muscles, close up the tears in the muscle and help give birth to a rather sickly looking boy.

They were both thrilled but when the child did not begin to gain weight, they became increasingly concerned. He slept more than a baby should, he barely cried and although he ate normally, his body never gained any weight.

"What if he is ill? Should I take him to a doctor?" Maia worried and Amaya stepped forwards, looking down into the cradle at the pale faced boy with black hair, already beginning to curl.

"Galahad was exactly the same, Maia. I should not worry. All the way through infancy until he was taken he was always sickly and frail. He shall be fine and I can sense no illness. I think he is just his father's son." Maia relaxed, stroking her son's cheek lovingly, kneeling at his cot to continue gazing at him.

"So which one of us is next for another child?" Ragnell asked, bouncing Geraint on her knee. "I vote Maia." Maia blushed then giggled.

"No, Guinevere!" The queen looked up and smiled, throwing a smirk to Ragnell.

"If I know you, you'll be with child again before the week is out. You and Gawain can just never get enough of one another." Ragnell did not blush but smiled proudly, tickling her son's belly.

"Probably." She agreed. Amaya looked down at Tor who was sleeping in her arms. He was already so much like Tristan, just in the way he acted. He did not like people he did not know and cried whenever the courtiers tried to coddle him. He was quiet, reserved and usually frowned but he always relaxed whenever Amaya sang for the babies to help them sleep. Vanora's children were up in the nursery as well, playing with the toys save for the older girls who sighed dreamily at the young infants.

"They're all so perfect! Like little cherubim." The eldest girl sighed again. Although her name had previously simply been One, she had renamed herself Jocelyn after her parents had married. "I cannot wait to marry and have children."

"You are too young to be thinking of such things." Amaya told her sternly, picking up Ruth to balance her on the other hip when she began to demand attention. "You're only what, twelve?" Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"Fifteen! Nearly sixteen." Amaya blinked, staring in shock at the young girl before looking to her friends.

"I think I am getting old. Children all look the same age to me." Maia laughed prettily then swept Galehaut into her arms.

"Let's go find our men, shall we? Let them do their part of watching over their children." Ragnell agreed, standing up with Geraint as Guinevere swept her daughter into her arms. Amaya smiled at Charlotte as she beamed up at her then frowned at Ruth who glared back before grinning.

With Guinevere's maids close at hand, they walked down to the training ground, Vanora's older girls following before running ahead to watch the men fight. When Lucan turned and saw Amaya walking towards him, his face broke out into a broad grin and he leaped off the bench and ran to her.

Demon barked and followed, lolloping after the boy upon seeing his mistress. He made to jump up but stopped, seeing that his mistress carried the two infants with her so he sat down quietly and waited for her to reach him. "Good boy Demon." Amaya praised then slowly lowered down for him to see the children. Demon always expressed a loving curiosity towards her children, sniffing them intently and nuzzling them to make sure they were alright before always standing protectively close by.

"Can I see?" Lucan asked and Amaya chuckled.

"If you sit down, I'll let you hold one." Lucan instantly darted to the bench then obediently sat down, watching Amaya as she set Ruth into his arms. "Mind her head, you have to hold it because she doesn't know yet to support her own weight." She murmured, guiding Lucan's hands until he held the baby properly and then he clung on, looking down with a curious expression then looked up.

"She looks like you." Lancelot laughed, coming over then placed a hand on Amaya's waist, pulling her closer.

"No, they both look very much like me, don't they my sweet?" He said to Amaya who arched an eyebrow at him then glanced behind him.

"I'd be very careful as you turn around if I were you, Lancelot." She smirked and the knight looked back to see Tristan standing there, arms folded across his chest with an unimpressed look on his face. Lancelot grinned at him.

"Don't you think so too Tristan?" The scout growled at him.

"Away from my woman, before I ensure you can never touch another woman again with either your hands or your pride." Lancelot laughed but lifted his hands in surrender, stepping away from Amaya as she sat down beside Lucan.

The knights all stopped what they were doing to fuss over the children. Even Ywain had a soft spot for little Charlotte who seemed able to charm absolutely anyone. Tristan came and knelt before Amaya, looking down at Tor who kicked his legs free then reached out for his father, recognising him instantly. Lucan laughed as Ruth made a strange gurgling sound then exchanged children so that he could hold Tor as well. Ruth gazed up at her father then reached up. She loved playing with his braids, especially to pull on them really hard because it made him growl and she found she sound very amusing.

Dagonet quietly approached, putting a hand on Lucan's back as he sat down on his other side. "They're growing strong." He remarked, tilting his head down at Tor who pouted slightly up at him, making the taller knight chuckle at the expression. "Already has your looks, Tristan." The scout rolled his eyes and said nothing, glancing to his son with a silent pride.

"Stop hoarding them children and bring them over here!" Bors called, making Galehaut wail at his boisterous tone and Galahad shot the knight a frosty look before trying to calm his son down. Lucan slowly slid off the bench, carefully holding Tor and Tristan watched him like a hawk as he cautiously walked over to the others, Dagonet at his side.

"Protective are we?" Amaya teased and Tristan turned to look back at her. He shrugged.

"I don't know what else to feel." Amaya chuckled to herself, shaking her head before pushing Ruth into Tristan's arms as she began to wail. At first he recoiled, unsure of what to do but Amaya gave him no choice but to hold onto the child as she drew away. "But…I…" Tristan stared down at Ruth who continued to cry, lip trembling as Amaya stood and walked to the others. "Maya!" She laughed, turning her head to arch an eyebrow at Tristan.

"Go on, try something." She encouraged so Tristan looked to Ruth then changed grips, holding her to his face then scowled.

"Stop crying." He paused, frowning slightly. "Please?" Ruth continued to wail so he sighed, leaning her against his shoulder. _"Come on you little wraith, stop crying before I abandon you with your mother."_ At the sound of Tristan's warm, accent voice speaking in a beautiful sounding language, Ruth stopped crying to listen. _"See? You'll save yourself a headache."_ He murmured to her, walking over to Amaya who smirked.

 _"_ _Look at you, keeping her quiet."_ He scowled at his wife intently.

 _"_ _Don't ever do that again. I was unprepared."_ She smiled, shaking her head as she rested a hand on Ruth's head where dark hair was beginning to grow through.

 _"_ _We're always unprepared when it comes to parenthood. It's how we learn, Tristan, and be better prepared next time. She'll keep quiet for you, haven't you noticed? You are by far her favourite out of all of us."_ Tristan blinked then smirked proudly, looking to Ruth who had begun to tug on his braids. He growled at her and a small, gurgling giggle left her, making him smirk even further. "See?"

"Fine." Tristan sighed softly, giving in. Dagonet held Tor, Lucan balancing on one of his shoulders so Amaya took her son into her arms as Lamorak looked down at him then rested his hand on his tiny head.

"You look very proud." He said to her then Elyan bounced forwards with a grin.

"He's the nicest of the lot, hardly makes a sound except for Galahad's little one. I shouldn't pick favourites but he's definitely my favourite." Amaya laughed, offering Tor to Elyan who instantly drew back and lifted his hands, panic darting across his face. "I didn't say I wanted to hold the thing."

"Watch it boy." Tristan growled and Ruth giggled again, instantly drawing his attention back with a fatherly smile, though he turned his head so no one could see it.

"She'll be a pretty one, just like her mother." Ywain said, nodding to Ruth as Gaheris joined them.

"Aye, with a temper to match I'll bet. What do you reckon, bow or sword?" The men all looked to one another before agreeing in unison. "Bow." Amaya rolled her eyes then looked behind her with a smile as Lionel placed a hand on her waist then looked over her shoulder to see Tor.

"That nursery is filling up nicely. Maybe it's time we joined in with this new fashion." Lionel suggested to his own brothers, making them laugh.

"Can you see me with only one woman?" Daniel asked, his hands gesturing to his form with a cocky smirk. "When I'm as attractive as I am?" Amaya arched an eyebrow.

"Can you see yourself with any woman?" She retorted and his grin grew.

"A fair stab, milady." He said then reached out his hands so Amaya shifted Tor and let Daniel hold him, the knight firmly holding the boy around his middle then lifted him up. "Ah, you'll be alright, boy, I'll teach you how to charm your way out of or into any situation you please." Tristan thought about making a comment but decided not to as Amaya seemed to have beaten him to it.

"If you even think about putting ideas into my boy's head then I swear I shall cut yours off." She warned, folding her arms across her chest with a warning look, a motherly protectiveness shining in her eyes as Tristan stepped closer to her. Daniel grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He winked to the boy then let Kay have a turn. The knight grinned down at the boy, jiggling him up and down before Bors took over.

"Here's how you do it, you inexperienced little…"

"Language!" All the women reprimanded sharply and Bors grinned sheepishly but then gently began to bounce Tor in his arms, the boy making tiny gurgling sounds before spitting out the contents of his stomach onto Bors's shirt. Amaya's eyes widened before she burst out laughing, grinning from ear to ear.

Bors grimaced then held Tor out who seemed to be smirking with satisfaction. "Here. Take it." Amaya gathered Tor into her arms, wiping his mouth clean as he gurgled up at her. Bors cleaned himself off as the others all laughed.

Lucan tugged on Amaya's sleeve so she looked down at him. Slowly he lifted up two wooden carvings, one of a horse, the other a wolf. "I carved them for you. I only just finished them, or I would have given them to you sooner." He explained and Amaya lowered herself down to her knees, smiling as she reached out and took the wolf carving, which was exceptionally accurate and well carved for a boy his age. She could practically see the magnificent creature preparing to leap for the kill and the horse was of equal quality.

"They're beautiful Lucan. Thank you." She murmured then kissed his head. He smiled as Amaya showed Tor the two figures and he instantly reached for the horse, making Tristan smile.

"His father's son." He declared quietly as Ruth spotted the wolf and instantly reached out for it. Amaya grinned victoriously.

"Her mother's daughter."


	60. Rescue Operation

The ransom for nearly one hundred women and children came from the Saxons, demanding a large sum of money for their release. Arthur was torn. Ordinarily he would not hesitate to pay the gold but his advisors were dead set against it, pleading a rather persuading case. He paced the war room alone, trying to think of what to do.

He had five days to pay the ransom before a full scaled attack would be launched from the Saxons and with his people still recovering from their last bout of attacks, plus the war against Lazarus and then also the first Saxon invasion that Cerdic had made, he had little spirit to call them to arms once more. Not knowing what else to do, he called for Amaya.

She entered the room gracefully, instantly gripping Arthur's arm then sat him down in a chair to stop his pacing. "Please tell me you have a plan." Arthur begged and was overwhelmingly relieved to see her nod.

"I have one. You won't like it, but it will work." She informed him then drew Arthur's attention to the map that lay spread out on the table. "To reach us, they have to sail from their homeland to ours. Sweden, Denmark and northern Germany are their main ports on the coasts, my bet is they never bothered to return all the way home. They'll have our people ready to sail back when we supposedly pay the ransom, which they said to send to Germany. If we can get them out of there, we can avoid paying the ransom and draw them after us. Then, once we have them approaching from where we can see them, we'll finish them off, or rather, I will." Arthur looked up at her with a frown so she continued to elaborate. "Gawain, Dagonet, Tristan, Ywain and Lionel could all easily pass as Saxons if we give them the right clothes. Let me go with them to take back the women and we'll be back within a week."

"How do you intend to stop an entire fleet of ships, carrying armed Saxons, all alone, Maya?" Arthur asked, rubbing his brow then pinched the bridge of his nose. Amaya smiled and touched his shoulder.

"You have no idea how strong my magic has become. I've been training myself in the woods. I can do it, Arthur, with no losses on our side so long as all goes well with the rescue. This time it is not about strength of numbers, it's about skill, wit and stealth. Thank the gods we have more of those three features in just you and I than the entire Saxon force put together."

"I don't know, Amaya, it sounds too risky." Arthur murmured, unwilling to put his family into such mortal peril. "What if something happens to you or Tristan? Your children are barely a month old." Amaya paused, biting her lip before nodding.

"I know, but this is the only way to send those oversized bastards back to the lands where they came from. We'll sail into port as a cargo ship and I'll cast an illusion around it to make it seem full of treasure, enough to keep the Saxons occupied whilst we all commandeer the ship with the women on, or if they're not on a ship, find them and load them on." Arthur frowned, looking up at Amaya.

"You do not even know which port they are situated." She smiled then tapped her head.

"I know. I've seen them. This will work, Arthur. I'll make it work." Finally, Arthur sighed as he had no better argument or plan. When it comes to outwitting the enemy, Amaya was the best advisor there was and he was grateful for it, no matter how wild and outlandish her ideas seemed.

"Very well. Take whoever you need and go immediately." Amaya nodded her head then ran a finger over the edge of a cliff on the map.

"Be here in six days at dawn. You'll be in for a show." She smiled to him. "You won't need the army, but if you wish to amass the men then don't hesitate if it will make you feel better to have a contingency plan." Nodding his head Arthur rose to his feet as Amaya took a step back, curtseyed then strode away.

"Amaya." She stopped and looked back to Arthur who sighed. "Just be careful." Giving him a single knight, Amaya called the knights to arms. From the Saxons they had taken hostage, Amaya got everyone to dress in the thick furs, flat nosed helmets and arm themselves with their weapons also.

Tristan scowled at the bow, testing the string to find it stiff, unyielding and poor quality. He tossed it aside. "I cannot shoot with a stick like that."

"It's just for show, Tristan." Amaya sighed as she walked towards him. He frowned at her.

"You're not wearing the armour." She sighed with disappointment.

"I know, I have yet to have an excuse to wear it. However seeing as this mission requires a disguise…" She gestured to herself dressed as a serving boy. "This is far more suitable." She looked down at her bare feet, wriggling her toes then smirked at Tristan who arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that, I suspect you'll rather enjoy me serving your ever desire." His eyebrow raised further as she shot him a smirk then strode past, ruffling Demon's head as he trotted beside her.

Amaya found herself in the nursery, gazing down at her children whilst letting Tor grip onto her finger, singing softly to them whilst trying not to feel like her heart was bleeding wide open at the thought of leaving them. She looked to Demon who sat up a little straighter, wagging his tail. "You'll protect them for me?" She questioned and he growled softly before barking. "Keep that witch away." The hawk, Lani, landed on the windowsill and called out as if to assure Amaya that she too would be watching over the little ones.

Tristan could not take her with him, it would be too obvious so Lani had been told by Amaya through magic to remain here and the hawk would obey until Tristan returned for her. Reaching forwards Amaya kissed Ruth's face and then Tor's, struggling to hold back her tears.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she did not need to look around to know it was Tristan. "They will be safe here." All the same, Amaya had placed a protective enchantment on their cot to keep them safe from anything Morgana may try through the day or the night. So long as they were in their cot, they would be safe.

"I do not want to leave them. Not even for a week." She murmured, unable to keep her fingers from brushing their sleeping faces. "My little miracles."

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back." He whispered. Slowly Amaya stood, eyes fixed on her children before Tristan tugged on her arm and pulled her away. Demon got up, walked to the cot then lay down beside it, watching his mistress with a silent promise to not move more than a foot away from the little infants who screeched like the hawk.

Amaya followed Tristan, letting his hand slip from hers as she glanced back to the nursery. She wanted to run back and hold them one more time, whisper them promises to return swiftly but she forced her head to face forwards, continuing down until they were in the courtyard.

Arluin was already waiting for her so she greeted him softly, stroking his face before mounting up. "Knights, go with good fortune. May your mission be successful. Maya?" Arthur looked to the woman before shaking his head. "I hope you know what you're doing." She cracked a sly grin.

"When have I ever let you down, my king?" She returned before leading the way out into the streets, the guards all thumping their chests to cry out her chosen battle cry.

"RUS!" The sound echoed in her head and Amaya smiled, letting it wash her body in confidence before looking ahead, focusing on the road before her as the city quickly peeled away and they raced through the woods, heading for port where a ship lay in waiting for them.

* * *

With a soft groan Amaya lifted her head from the arm she rested against. Dagonet shifted, his head lifting slightly before it dropped but he turned onto his side, his arm still trapped by Amaya's head. Tristan stretched, growling softly as he turned his face closer into Amaya's torso and her legs were flung out over Gawain who was curled up close to the others.

They'd all fallen asleep closely tangled together to avoid freezing to death overnight as the temperature suddenly dropped. They would reach port today, where they would then take back the women that had been stolen and bring them home.

"Maya, stop wriggling." Gawain grumbled sleepily as she tried to get more comfortable.

"But my legs are numb." She complained, twisting so that Tristan lost his comfortable headrest, making him growl.

"Lie still, woman." He shot at her so she growled in return.

"Will you all just shut up?" Lancelot yawned wearily then dropped his head back onto his arm. "It's still early." Amaya, sensing that dawn had already come and was nearly gone, kicked Gawain awake.

"Hey!"

"Up. Everyone up." Tristan shot her a filthy look as she shoved him from her. "We're coming into port."

"No one's called us yet." Lancelot argued with a whine then grabbed Amaya as she tried to get up, pulling her closer. "How about you and I leave those ugly bastards to freeze as we kindle some heat between us?" She smirked then arched an eyebrow at him.

"Lancelot, one day I am going to castrate you. I swear to all the gods, if you don't let me go then I'll do it right now." He laughed, kissed her face then let her go so Amaya rolled to her feet. "Gaheris, get up." He snarled at her but she ignored him, shaking his shoulder violently until he sprung to his feet and she smartly stepped back out of the reach of his fist as he yelled, swinging his clenched fists around before blinking.

"Damn it woman, you know not to wake me like that!" She rolled her eyes.

"I've slept only a cell away from you for six months, Gaheris, I know how to wake you up without getting my head cut off." She told him gently but with a smirk. "Come on, everyone get ready." Lancelot turned over, pulling his blanket over his head so Amaya whisked it away.

"No!" He whined, groping the air for it but Amaya tossed it aside. Just then there was a thud from above.

"We're coming to port, get your lazy asses up here!" Sending everyone a smug smirk, Amaya pulled her hair up under a cap then looked around to the others as they finished putting on their Saxon clothing.

"This stuff stinks." Gawain muttered, grimacing as he shrugged into a fur cloak.

"At least no one will look at you, you're even uglier than usual wearing those drab clothes." Lancelot pointed out with a grin. "I, on the other hand, look rather dashing in everything."

"Lancelot? If you want to live, keep that tongue inside your mouth where it belongs." Amaya said to him. "No one is to speak otherwise we'll give ourselves away." He turned his devilish smile on her.

"But of course, my sweet, the only other place my tongue belongs is in your…" Tristan slammed a fist into the knight's jaw, effectively shutting him up.

"That's my woman you're talking to." He growled so Amaya stepped forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder then reached up, tentatively kissing his face and at the brush of her lips, Tristan was instantly calmed.

"Ah, the beauty who tamed the beast." Lancelot laughed, wiping the blood from his split lip. Amaya rolled her eyes then helped him up, giving him a warning look before looking to the others.

"When we get ashore stick together, no one is to go off on their own for any reason. I'll find the women and perhaps a lot of our gold as well. Something tells me that these idiots haven't a brain between them and have probably hoarded everything here so that they could return to their king with an endless bounty of war spoils." Amaya sighed, rubbing her brow which ached. She was so weary, tired of fighting, tired of constantly having to use her wit to outsmart the constant stream of enemies. All she wanted was to go home and raise her children in peace.

Tristan, seeing her falter slightly, placed a hand on her back and she looked at him. He saw the exhaustion in her eyes. She was battle tired, as was he. Nodding his head slowly in understanding, he touched his head to hers and she sighed, relaxing into him.

When the hatch was opened and a ladder slid down, Amaya climbed up first, glancing around before nodding to the others. They climbed up and Amaya focussed on casting an illusion around the ship, fillings its belly with gold, jewels and trinkets of great value until even the deck was almost overflowing.

"A little bit overwhelming, don't you think?" Lancelot questioned, picking up a gold coin before tossing it aside.

"That's the idea." Amaya shrugged. "It's the eastern wall all over again." Gawain laughed, grinning broadly.

"I shall never forget those battles." He declared then clamped his mouth shut as Amaya touched a finger to her lips as they slid ashore. She hid behind Dagonet who remained perfectly still, watching as the ramp was lowered and then they moved down as curious Saxons came closer as the men aboard shouted out, calling everyone over to see the treasure they had found. With every Saxon man, woman and child running forwards to see and possibly partake in the bounty, the others slipped forwards, no one ever casting them a glance.

Amaya cast her eyes over the ships, searching for the one she had seen in her vision. It was several ships down, long and agile. It had been the ship she had seen in her vision, filled with gold but there were no women. There were somewhere else. Gawain touched her arm and she looked at him briefly before nodding her head towards the ship.

Instantly they all moved forwards but Amaya held Dagonet and Tristan back, inclining her head towards one of the large halls of the Saxons, where the lord of the port resided. They followed her as she slipped forwards, avoiding notice as the Saxons danced on the ship practically made of gold, calling and shouting in celebration.

There was no one guarding the door as the men had abandoned their posts to see the treasure so Amaya pulled it open and looked inside. Terrified faces looked up at her, pale, blood stained, withdrawn and utterly hopeless. Amaya smiled.

"We're here to take you home." She said and they all gasped, eyes widening further as they heard Amaya's soft, motherly voice. "Can you stand?" Instantly the women scrabbled to their feet, though their hands were all bound together. They all pushed forwards, sobbing and offering prayers of thanks to god but Amaya quickly hushed them, hissing with a sharp look. "Quietly now, we're boarding you all on a ship to sail home. Act they way you look, like miserable hostages." Instantly they quietened down, sniffing and bowing their heads as Amaya stepped back and allowed the light to spill through onto them.

At first they whimpered and turned their heads away from the brightness, shuddering at the intensity before their eyes adjusted and they shuffled forwards, gripping onto one another for comfort as Dagonet led the way, Tristan glancing around to make sure it was safe before moving with them.

Gawain, Gaheris and Lancelot stepped forwards, shoving the women forwards roughly to keep up appearances and they walked onto the boat that was berthed next to the one filled with gold. "Amaya, I do not like the way those Saxons are looking at us." Dagonet murmured, not turning his head. Amaya sighed softly, her hand slowly creeping for a dagger.

"Get on the ship. Carry on with the plan and I will deal with this." Amaya murmured, refraining from turning her head as she listened to the heavy footfalls of several Saxons approaching them. "Is Lionel in position?"

"Looks like it." Dagonet answered quietly so Amaya nodded her head then gave him a gentle push forwards, signalling that he should leave her. "Maya…"

"Go, I shall be alright." She promised him. "This is the next stage of the plan." Nodding his head Dagonet left just as the other Saxons arrived. Amaya turned to face them, pressing her lips together and squinting slightly, her shapeless clothes hanging off her as she stood barefoot on the frosty ground. They growled at her in their own language and Amaya listened but when the time came to answer, she said nothing.

One Saxon stepped forwards, his dark beard glistening with the stink of sour ale as he snarled again, speaking in sharp grunts and uncomprehending words as Amaya continued to stand there. Tristan tensed, seeing the Saxons tense and he read their aggressive body language and instantly moved to go to Amaya and drag her back to safety but Gawain gripped his arm.

"She's giving us time. Just get these ropes off, Tristan and get us to sea, then we can worry about the next part of this crazy plan." Tristan growled, eyes fixing on Amaya as he cast off the ropes, allowing the boat to go free as the wind caught in the sails and began to draw them out.

Dagonet stood at the tiller, gripping it tightly as he began to steer out of port. Suddenly the Saxons yelled and surged forwards but Amaya moved with blinding speed, cutting her dagger across the Saxon's throat, slicing off his beard in the process of silencing his warning.

Dumbstruck, the other watched as their comrade sank to his knees, choking on his own blood before slumping forwards. Amaya lifted her bloodied blade, a slow smirk rising to her lips as she took slow steps back.

They all bellowed, alerting the other warriors to the escape of their prisoners as the ship pulled out. Amaya flung out a hand, sending all five men tumbling to the ground with a gust of wind before racing for the second ship with the gold. "Cast off!" She bellowed to Lionel and Gaheris who held onto the last ropes, anchoring the ship to the port. "Now!" If they let go then she would not make it, they couldn't let go. "Do it!" Giving in to her command, Lionel tossed the rope aside with a wince as Gaheris did the same then raced to the head of the ship, leaning forwards to catch the rope that Lancelot flung to him then ensured that the noose caught around the monstrous head of the narrow boat which then began to pull taut as the first ship began to reach the open waters, pulling the gold along with it.

Lionel looked back to Amaya who slashed her knife at a Saxon who had lunged for her, her blade dancing across the man before he fell and she continued to run, putting her dagger away. "Amaya!" Tristan growled sharply, fear gripping him as he prepared to dive into the water and swim back to shore to fight by her side if she did not make it.

Amaya stopped at the shoreline, the boat too far out of reach. A heavy growl made her spine tingle as hands reached for her from behind. Amaya turned, gripping the Saxon then used his momentum to fling him over her head and into the water.

Undeterred, Amaya took a few steps back then ran forwards, diving into the freezing water. Flicking her pointed toes to keep going, Amaya broke the surface then began to streak after the ship, though it was moving swiftly away.

Arrows darted after and Amaya felt something sharp cut into her arm, causing her to flinch with a grunt, jerking away from the pain before sliding through the water, fighting against the choppy waves with all her strength. "Amaya! Take hold!" Gaheris shouted out to her and she lifted her head, taking a deep breath to look up to them as the waves slapped into her face. They flung a rope over the side and it splattered to the water.

Instantly Amaya darted after it. Arrows hissed through the air, sliding into the water after her and Amaya felt another sharp sting through her cheek and she yelped. "Maya!" Lionel thundered with rage. Tristan gripped onto the side of the boat, straining to see what was happening. He could hear the others shouting his wife's name, was she hurt? She had better be alright he'll turn this damn ship around and kill every Saxon in that port in vengeance.

Amaya whimpered slightly but as her hands found the rope, she gripped on then felt herself lurch forwards. Lionel and Gaheris drew her in like a drowned fish, pulling her up over the side as she bled. She did not feel cold as her magic kept her warm, but she needed to see to her wounds before she lost too much blood. "Maya, are you alright?" Amaya nodded her head, touching her cheek and drawing a line across it, healing it over then touched her arm. "You were damn lucky not to be hit! Was that really your plan?" Lionel demanded angrily, grabbing Amaya's shoulder and pulling her towards the supplies they had moved into the ship with them so that he could cover her in blankets once she had magically blown a hot wind around her, drying out her clothes.

"Magic is such a blessing." Amaya groaned, drawing the blanket around her to appease her brothers. "But no, that was not the last of it." She looked back towards the village then narrowed her eyes. Suddenly the roof of the mead hall burst into flame, climbing higher and higher until it was a pillar of heat that the knights could feel on their faces even when out on the open waters. "Now that we have their attention, I suspect they'll be pissed off enough to follow us." Sure enough the Saxons began to organise their fleet, drawing forwards from a bay where they all gathered by the hundreds.

"You are insane. I have decided, completely mad!" Gaheris decided, staring at the fleet as it slid into view from behind the cliff, the blaring horn haunting his mind as it sounded after them, mellow but strong. "You want us to face an entire fleet of Saxon ships?"

"No, I expect us to outrun them and draw them to the cliffs just off Camelot's Port. Then we shall face them." Amaya smirked. "Or at least, I shall." Lionel and Gaheris looked to each other in alarm.

"Insane." Gaheris declared once more then dropped down to the deck, sitting there as he glared at Amaya. "You will be the death of us." She laughed.

"Most probably, but you cannot deny, you will die whilst carrying out the craziest mission ever imaginable. It will be on for the scholars, for definite." She sighed then rested back on a mound of gold, frowning slightly. "This is uncomfortable."

"Here, come here you mad woman." Lionel sobered, stretching out a hand and shifted closer. "I'm fat and warm, I make a good softener." Amaya chuckled but wriggled closer to him, shifting across the decking then leaned into him, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Gaheris watched her fall asleep, wondering how in hell she came up with these plans.


	61. The Pendragon

"What now?" Gawain bellowed back to the other ship, trying to be heard over the wind. Amaya signalled, telling them to go into port. Turning, Gawain nodded to Dagonet. "Take us in. I hope she knows what she's doing."

"She does." Tristan answered vaguely. "She'd never lead us into danger without at least seven contingency plans to get us out again." Dagonet chuckled, knowing this to be the truth. He'd seen the plans though he could not make any sense of them. Since Amaya could not read or write, she would make her plans with dots, crosses, various signs that no one else could understand but her as it was all in her head.

Amaya looked behind her, seeing the Saxon fleet just on the horizon as they pulled into the port. The ships collided but everyone braced themselves for the impact, the trembling judder leaving behind a shuddering clang of wood grating against wood before the knights quickly reeled the second ship alongside the other. They had painted the sails with Arthur's dragon emblem out of Woad, assuring that there was nothing for the port to fear as two Saxon ships came towards them.

Arthur stood on the cliff top with his army, their armour dimly lit in the low light of the sun but as the blazing golden warmth rose over the horizon, their armour shone bolder and brighter until they stood like sentinels against the wrath that was sweeping towards them on icy waves, rolling with curling fangs of frothy white.

Amaya nodded to Jols who held Arluin for her at the docks. "Hello again Jols. These women will need good food, somewhere to rest and blankets. Will you oversee their care?"

"Of course Maya, welcome home." She smiled to him, mounted up then rode up to meet Arthur on the cliffs, the knights following after her as the gold was reclaimed by the royal treasurers and the guard, ready to be counted then redistributed to the port towns where they had reported the numbers of their financial losses.

The army parted ranks to Allow Amaya and the men to the front of the cliff where Arthur turned to greet them. "Lancelot." Arthur smiled to his friend grimly, clapping his shoulder. "Men, I am glad to see you safely returned."

"No thanks to that harpy over there." Gaheris growled and Amaya shot him a filthy look.

"It's not my fault you ate all your share of the food in only two days on the way home." She argued simply. "I caught you some fish, didn't I?"

"Which I had to eat raw!" Gaheris complained, shuddering and the other knights all laughed.

"Can't have been worse than the muck we used to eat back in the arena." Elyan grinned, bounding forwards then punched Gaheris on the shoulder. Amaya turned to look at the Saxons as they approached, swiftly sailing closer and closer, all in formation.

"Maya, what do you require us to do?" Arthur asked but she said nothing, stepping right to the cliff edge and Tristan's hand twitched to pull her back but he stopped himself, knowing that she would not want him to coddle her. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, tasting the salty wind before sighing. She looked back to the army and Arthur, who were all standing a fair way back from the cliff. She smiled.

"Why did the Britons name you Arthur Pendragon?" Amaya asked her friend, who frowned slightly.

"It is because they say that in the battle at Badon Hill, the sun shone through the smoke and formed five dragons over our victory." He replied, tilting his head to the side curiously at the question. Amaya turned around, her cloak swirling around her feet before pulling to the side, flying with the change of wind with her curling hair. She looked a powerful figure, her stance firm and her head lifted proudly against the oncoming invasion. She was unafraid, and her fearlessness instantly instilled the men with hope. They trusted their Wolf Maiden. She had protected the city or two weeks with little more than a hundred men. They would follow her as loyally as they would follow Arthur.

"How about we put some truth into the legend?" She murmured, her voice stretching back to the knights and king, who instantly all frowned. Her body began to glow, radiating a warmth that all men drew to them as if like a blessing from an angel to bring them luck and good fortune.

Amaya's light shone brighter, stretching out further and further until it towered over the army. They lifted their hands to shield their eyes, looking away and when the light began to disappear, they looked back to see a solid shape forming before them.

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared in shock, looking at Amaya's bowed head as the light finally disappeared completely before she opened her eyes, narrowing them instantly as she slowly drew herself up, the long arching neck drawing her to stand taller than the trees.

Anchoring a sharply clawed hand into the cliff the soft chalk crumbled beneath but then remained firm, holding her weight as her tail swept forwards, glistening with a sharp arrowhead at the tip. Everyone stared, some backing away in fear as Amaya's soft growl darkened, looking down at the knights as she shifted her wings, lifting them up then stretched them.

Throwing back her head she opened her jaws, roaring towards the rising sun as a burst of flames shot from her dagger fanged mouth, each scale gleaming a deep molten gold as the sunlight bounced off her hide, her long, agile body standing strong as the vibrations of her roar shook every man to the bone, some crying out in fear before Amaya closed her jaw and looked back to Arthur.

"Dragon." Was the only word he could breathe. Amaya dipped her head as if bowing to him, her furrowed brow softening slightly. Amaya snorted, a spark of flames igniting in her nostrils as she shook out her body then turned to face the Saxon fleet.

Tristan for once let his mask drop from his face to stare in shock at Amaya. She looked back to him then growled softly, the sound warm and inviting as she lowered her head to him. Tristan lifted a hand and rested it against her admittedly beautifully featured face. She still had her midnight blue eyes, though they were set like sapphires against the gold of her scales.

Flapping her wing at him Tristan caught the gust of wind and he stumbled back a step, smirking up at her as Amaya's eyes gleamed the way they did when she gave him her special smile that was reserved only for him.

Turning to face the Saxons, Amaya whipped back her head and roared again, spreading her wings to lunge from the cliff edge. The knights ran forwards, watching in awe as Amaya flew flawlessly through the air, her great wings causing a thunderous rumble through the open skies. They could hear the screams from the port but all eyes were fixed on Amaya as she sucked in a deep breath, gathering her fire in her chest before letting it all go with a bellow.

The heat reached unfathomable intensity as she struck the first ship with a fireball, one that shattered the ship's mast and split the deck in half under the force as Amaya then banked around, opening her mouth and letting a long stream of fire run over the first line of ships.

The screams filled her mind so Amaya stopped, snarling as she slapped her tail into a mast, breaking it off easily as the Saxons tried to avoid being struck by one of their own flame lit boats and organise their archers to shoot the beast down.

Seeing the bows being raised, Amaya snorted then dived out of the way, streaking close to the water and spraying a wave beneath her from the speed she gathered. A few arrows bounced harmlessly off her thick hide though she kept her softer underbelly well protected.

Glancing back she opened her jaws and let loose another bolt of fire. On the cliff, the men roared in victory, lifting their shields and spears to the air as they chanted the Sarmatian war cry. Arthur watched at the devastation but felt no pity. These men were willing to kill his people over simple gold with the overall intent of stealing the land from its people. They will not have his mercy unless they begged for it on their knees.

Amaya pulled back, letting loose another fireball and struck several ships with it, keeping her efforts to the front. She allowed them the chance to escape unless they were unlucky enough to fall under fire of her wrath. Her fury was only just begun, yet she was willing to allow them to flee back to safety. At least they will know that Briton would not be taken by force. She would not allow any foreigner claim Arthur's land for their own.

Letting out another roar, Amaya watched as the boats began to turn around, smashing into one another. Satisfied that her work was done, she turned and flew back to the cliff. The men moved back, stumbling slightly as Amaya landed, her wings clapping like a thunderbolt before she began to gleam, shrinking back to size.

Amaya stepped forwards but, feeling deplaned of strength from the magic she had had to use in order to transform her body into such an ancient and powerful creature and then back to a woman again. Her body giving out beneath her, Amaya dropped to the ground but only her hand brushed the grass as Tristan caught her, shifting her into his arms as he slowly let her down to the ground. "Maya." He questioned quietly, looking down at her closed eyes. She murmured, frowning slightly before the lines smoothed away from her brow, recognising the voice that had called to her.

"Tristan." She sighed, letting him pull her body a little closer as his hand pressed against the side of her face. Galahad continued to stare, unable to move. His sister had turned into a dragon. A dragon! After he thought he'd seen it all, she threw that at him! He looked to the other knights who all seemed to be in a similar state as him.

Amaya opened her eyes a crack, blinking softly up at Tristan before offering a lazy smile. "I enjoy being unquestionably dangerous." He arched an eyebrow down at her then chuckled.

"Let's get you home."

"Where are my children?" Amaya murmured, reaching out across the grass as her confused mind tried to find them. "Where are Ruth and Tor? Where are my twins?"

"They are safe back at home, in the nursery. I'll take you to them." Tristan murmured. "We will be there tomorrow, tonight if you wish to ride ahead." Amaya looked back to Tristan.

"I want to see them." Nodding his head, Tristan lifted her up as she relaxed against him. Arthur stepped forwards, looking to Amaya with concern but Tristan nodded her head.

"She wants to return." The scout said quietly and Arthur nodded his head.

"Of course. Galahad, Gawain, Lamorak, go with them." The knights nodded their heads then moved off to get to their horses. Arluin lifted his head and called out to Amaya but grew worried when she did not answer. He stepped forwards, whickering with concern as Tristan placed her onto Ilana's back.

"Arluin, where is Arluin?" Amaya groaned, slipping forwards to get down but Tristan pushed her back up.

"You are too exhausted to ride." Amaya instantly threw him the filthiest look her tired body could muster.

"A true Sarmatian is never unable to ride." She slurred before slumping forwards again, Tristan only just managing to catch her before mounting up. He looked behind him to Galahad who now held Arluin's reins. At least she now had no reason to choke them when she woke up later and her horse was not there.

Tristan cantered forwards, one hand protectively on Amaya's stomach as her head rested against her stomach, grounding her to the saddle and keeping her upright as she slept, her limbs feeling like lead and her mind reeling with the ache of too much magic still flowing through her body, unable to settle. She groaned so Tristan glanced on her then placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face.

After being with her for so long, Tristan had learned many more things about Amaya, including that she always calmed down and felt soothed whenever he was touching her in some way, even if it was just a hand to her shoulder but the more effective method of comforting her was always a kiss, which he was always glad to give. Releasing a deep sigh Tristan rested his head into hers, nuzzling her gently before turning his attention back to the road.


	62. Home Is Where the Heart Is

The moment Amaya returned she ran up to the nursery where Maia, Ragnell and Guinevere were waiting with the children and Demon. The dog leaped onto her and she laughed, catching his paws then gave him all her attention for as long as she could bear before striding over to her children.

They were perfectly safe, though a little irritated and hungry. Amaya was glad to feed them as she was beginning to feel that she might burst from all the milk she was hoarding. "Did all go well? Are the Saxons defeated?" Guinevere demanded once Amaya had sat down. "Is Arthur and the knights alright?"

"We are all well. I am sure they will come telling grand, over exaggerated stories upon their arrival home." Amaya said to them with a smile, feeding both children at once. "I should not believe a word they say if I were you." Knowing that Amaya did not like to talk of battle and the fighting for too long, the ladies left her to feed. Once she was done she cradled her son and daughter close, smiling down to them with an unwavering love that filled her soul. "Oh I have missed you both." Ruth sneezed then she began to cry so Amaya sang, making everyone in the room smile.

Putting them back in their cot Amaya spun the beautiful wooden hanger that rested above their heads, the crescent moons, stars, suns and various animals all having been carved by the knights. Geraint gave a little wail which instantly set off Galehaut, who shrank back from the larger boy and Maia lifted her head with worry. "There now, stop those tears." Amaya commanded softly, lifting up the child then rubbed his back as she held him against her shoulder. "There now, it's alright." Maia stood so Amaya passed her nephew into his mother's arms who cradled him.

"I have some news for Arthur, though I wish to tell you all first." Guinevere announced and everyone looked at her, one hand resting on her belly. "I am with child again."

"Oh my goodness!" Maia squealed, grinning broadly as Ragnell laughed.

"I am too!"

"Oh my…goodness!" Maia's excited cry bounced off the walls, setting all the babies off with wails as their sleep was disturbed. Quickly she set Galehaut down, running to both women to embrace them as Amaya did the same, smiling broadly. At least this time it was Arthur's true son, for she had taken measures to ensure that Lancelot was not able to give Guinevere anymore children, using a little magic, some herbs and a large goblet of wine. It was necessary and she had been done it the moment she had returned from Rome to ensure that no more confusion would befall the kingdom should a mixture of children from different fathers be delivered by Guinevere.

Lancelot could still have children, but only when Amaya lifted the spell from him when she could be sure that he had found himself another woman to love. Amaya smiled brightly, congratulating both women who were beaming with pride. "Imagine if our children end up marrying between them." Maia remarked over the sound of screaming children. She waved away a nursemaid and picked up little Gale, jiggling him up and down as Ragnell and Guinevere saw to their own children.

"Oh do not even mention marriage to Arthur!" Guinevere chuckled, lifting Charlotte up as Amaya sat down by the cot of her twins, letting them cry to weary themselves out. "He will have the first man to propose marriage to Charlotte strung up on the gallows I am sure."

"The same for Tristan. Whoever tries to take Ruth from us will find several arrows protruding from his back." Amaya smirked, glancing over her shoulder. Ragnell rubbed her belly.

"I think it is another boy. You Guinevere?" The queen frowned, looking down at her for the moment flat stomach.

"I feel different, my instincts are telling me that it is a boy though I could be wrong." Maia laughed.

"Always trust a woman's instincts. Amaya taught me that long ago." Amaya lifted her head at the sound of her name being spoken.

"They are a woman's greatest weapon." She agreed, sighing as her weary mind began to ache with all the wailing. She began to sing, lifting her arm to trace a finger down her children's faces and slowly, they calmed down to listen. All the children did, as did the mothers, the nursemaids and Demon who slumped down beside Amaya, resting his head against her leg as she stroked his fur with her other hand.

That was how the men found them, regal ladies listening with their precious sons and daughters held in their beloveds' arms with the ethereal voice of an angel lilting in a language buried deep into their hearts, bringing back sweeping memories of rolling grasslands, towering waterfalls, kingly mountains and the smiling faces of their people.

1234567890

A son. A son for the king. An heir to rule after his death. A boy, little Constantine. Guinevere had not been too happy with the name Arthur had chosen so she called him Conan for short. Amaya looked down at the boy in her arms, sleeping soundly before returning him to the wet nurse but not until she had placed a small kiss on his brow. He never stirred and Amaya saw an image flickering before her eyes of a handsome young boy with the wise green eyes of his father.

Guinevere smiled from the bed, ridden with a small fever from after the birth. "How is he?" She asked as Amaya came to sit beside her.

"He is well. A handsome, healthy young boy." Amaya soothed her, placing a hand on her feverish brow. "I think he will become a great king one day."

"Have you seen it?" Guinevere instantly asked but Amaya merely smiled.

"I do not need to." Relaxing the woman lay back her head, curled up around her still swollen belly. "Rest well Guinevere, everything will be well for many years now. I can promise you that." She murmured, smiling softly to her friend. Ever since Amaya had healed the rift between both Guinevere and Lancelot, they had become good friends. As far as she knew, the two had stopped seeing each other after Amaya accidentally overheard a discussion they were having and Guinevere had run away sobbing, Amaya staying in the shadows as not to be seen before slipping away. She was glad Lancelot chose his love for Arthur over his love for Guinevere, she only wished he had done it sooner.

Amaya sat by Guinevere's bedside until she was asleep before leaving her in peace. Ragnell had also given birth to another strapping young boy called Gingalain, a true Sarmatian name though for ease, most called him Galain. Taking her leave Amaya stepped from the Queen's chambers and walked through the halls, Demon standing up as she left and followed her, a hand dropping to his head to stroke him tenderly.

Suddenly a hand snaked around her belly and Amaya groaned softly as Tristan turned her into the wall then kissed her. "Where are you going, eh?" He questioned quietly, gently nudging his nose to hers and Amaya gave Tristan his special smile.

"To see the children and the others on the training grounds." She answered simply, gripping his face to pull his lips back to hers again. Tristan growled softly at her, gripping her waist firmly but they both broke off to look at Demon as he barked then growled, getting up.

"Go away mutt." Tristan shot at the dog who only growled further.

"That's enough you two. Play nicely." Amaya commanded and Demon sat down, letting his lips drop down from the snarl he had directed at his mistress's mate. He had not liked the way he had growled at his mistress so had merely risen to her defence, reminding the male that he was not the only one with a frightening snarl. "You know…" Amaya murmured, tracing a finger down Tristan's face to his chest, looking up at him through her lashes. "We never got around to our little archery settlement." Suddenly Tristan smirked.

"How about we settle this once and for all?" He suggested, pressing his body to Amaya who held onto him.

"Perhaps we should. We can't have you ever questioning your abilities now, can we?" He shot her a look to which she retaliated to with a laugh. "Of course, if you wish to withdraw…"

"Get your bow, woman." Tristan cut her off and she smirked.

"It's already in the training grounds." She answered slyly then slipped away from him though allowed her hair to brush under his nose so he could catch her scent, as she had washed her hair with almond oil today, his favourite. For the little things Tristan would do for her, like bring her food, plait her hair or sometimes bring her a gift as simple as some raisons from the market, Amaya would in return do things for him. Bring him water when training as well as an apple, wear his favourite oils, dress up in a fine gown for him to admire whilst enjoying having her all to himself whilst other men would look on with jealousy.

Instantly catching the scent Tristan slipped his fingers through her long locks which were beginning to touch the lower half of her back, and drew them to his face to breathe in their luscious scent. Amaya smirked with satisfaction, looking back to Tristan who had his eyes closed but then he opened them, looking at her with flooding desire. It warmed her to know that even after years of being together, he could still want her the way she desired him.

She considered dragging him into the nearest room to have him there and then but heard someone approaching and decided against it. Such things could be saved for later when they had all the time in the world to waste away.

Pulling away from him Amaya led Tristan forwards, tossing looks back over her shoulder to him which he would catch and hold onto for as long as she dared before smirking then looking away. She was teasing him, trying to break his nerve so he strode forwards a little faster to reach her then grabbed her waist, spinning her around to anchor his mouth firmly to hers, one hand greedily grabbing her leg which she instantly curled around him, lifting herself up as he planted a hand into the wall, ignoring all else save for Amaya's lips and her softer body beneath his.

A soft moan rumbled in her chest and Tristan answered with a sound of his own, wanting nothing more than to simply have her right there and then. He'll never stop wanting Amaya the way he did, it was like she was the hand that struck the spark to ignite the fire in his chest and no other could manage it. She was his everything, there was nothing he loved more save his children.

Drawing back Tristan ducked his head to her neck, tilting his lips upwards to whisper into her ear as he slowly let her go. _"I love you Maya."_ Placing one swift but firm kiss on her mouth Tristan then turned and strode away, leaving Amaya breathless behind him. He could still do that, take her breath away. He rarely told her that he loved her but Amaya cherished every moment that he did, as she knew he meant it.

Composing herself Amaya walked to the training grounds where Tristan had already announced what was happening. Instantly everybody was on their feet, setting up a set of challenges for the archers to complete. Amaya smiled when she saw Lucan, who was holding a squirming Ruth eager to crawl on the floor with Dagonet holding Tor who sat perfectly still on his knee.

"Hello there tiny mouse." Amaya greeted then smiled to Dagonet. "How are you brother?"

"I am well, Maya. I see you and Tristan have got everyone into an excitement. Finally decide to settle this once and for all?" She grinned at him.

"It was time." She answered with a wave of her hand then lifted Ruth from Lucan's arms and the boy sighed with relief.

"She wouldn't stop wriggling." He pouted and Amaya laughed.

"No, she is far too adventurous." Ruth tried to take Amaya's bow but her mother lifted it away and she screamed in protest. "No my little wraith, you must grow bigger and stronger first before you can hold a bow like this." Amaya murmured to her and after a moment, Ruth stopped screaming as Lucan held up her wolf toy. She grabbed onto it and held it protectively, her tiny fingers wrapped around the tail as her midnight blue eyes blinked up at her mother. As well as her mother's eyes Ruth had the raven locks, though they seemed to be growing straight like Tristan's.

Tor's hair was straight as well, though a shade of the darkest brown like Tristan's had been when he was a boy, when Amaya had first met him. He had Tristan's eyes as well, piercing, quiet, mysterious and brooding brown. However Tor was slightly softer featured than his father, though the resemblance was still uncanny.

Smiling to Lucan Amaya handed Ruth to Galahad who smiled at her, allowing the mother to walk over to her husband who was waiting, watching his children from a distance where he was happiest when in the company of others.

She pulled her quiver over her head to nestle on her shoulder then nodded to Tristan who gave her the tiniest of smiles. Immediately she warmed, smiling to him with the star shining in her eyes which Tristan admired in secret. "Where am I pointing my arrow?" She asked and he grunted, jerking his chin towards the various targets adorning the training grounds, including ones on the roofs, tucked into corners, at the end of barrels and a single painted circle on a far off target above a brazier.

Amaya scanned each one then nodded. "Bors?" The knight stepped forwards, grinning as he rubbed his hands together.

"Twenty arrows each, you'll be judged on accuracy, number of arrows hitting targets, technical skill and we shall decide the winner. No stealing arrows, you only get twenty. Oh and no magic." Amaya chuckled but nodded her head. "And to make it more interesting…" Bors lifted five arrows with pouched ends, smirking as he handed five each to Tristan and Amaya. "You get bonus marks for each hit you make on one another." Tristan's eyes darted to Amaya before he lunged forwards. Amaya leaped out of the way, twisting expertly then whipped out her bow to strike Tristan across the head as lightly as she dared, stunning him for a moment so that she could run for cover.

Demon barked and leaped up but Maia soothed him, assuring that it was all just a game but the dog watched carefully, ready to spring forwards and defend his mistress. Amaya ducked behind a stack of shields, drawing back a regular arrow to shoot three at the target on top of the inside training hall.

Seeing Tristan slipping around to get a better shot at a more difficult target, Amaya's hand reached for one of the powdered arrows which was filled with an orange dust like substance. She pulled back the arrow, inching forwards before leaping out and running, shooting as she went. Tristan jerked back out of the way and quickly shot one at Amaya as she laughed, spinning behind a pillar then struck several more targets with deadly precision.

Her eyes scanned for Tristan, finding him hidden behind a makeshift wall so Amaya quietly drew back another safe arrow then aimed it towards the sky, judging the distance needed before letting it go. Instantly Ywain, Elyan, Gaheris and Lamorak laughed, watching Tristan as he waited unsuspectingly. When the arrow hit him square on the head, he cursed, instantly flicking out his hair to get rid of the excess dust as his wife's light laughter filled his ears. He cursed again. Damn woman.

Tristan shot forwards, catching her on the other side of the stands and shot at her but she spun away but he anticipated her move and this time, caught her. Her mouth dropped and she stared at the orange mark on her dull grey dress before narrowing her eyes. _"You are a dead man Tristan!"_ He mock bowed and Bors, Lionel and Daniel thundered with laughter.

To irritate Tristan, Amaya turned once she had found a sufficient hiding place then began to shoot. Her blue tipped arrows spliced through Tristan's plain black ones, felling them to the ground and Tristan growled, leaping for her. Amaya yelped then darted away, only just avoiding Tristan's grip as the others all grinned, watching the couple as they battled for the title of greatest archer in all of Briton.

Her heart pumped with excitement, the thrill of Tristan's chase catching her breath as she danced away from him again and again. With his last two pouched arrows Tristan struck Amaya who growled at him before catching him in the shoulder with one of hers then removed several more of his arrows so he did the same, fighting to regain his ground.

Suddenly Amaya changed hands, switching grips then shot the other way, an arrow hitting dead centre of the small white target high over their heads at a sloping angle. Quickly she spun around, lowering herself to the ground then stood on one knee, hitting Tristan in the gut with one of her final three pouched arrows then but her second he managed to avoid. They were dead even now, except Amaya had one more left and she intended to make it count.

She ran at Tristan who dropped his weight and let her approach though at the last second, she darted to the side and whipped out the arrow, hitting him on the back with it then spun away before he could catch her.

His quiver now completely empty Tristan went to find cover but Amaya shot a blunted arrow in front of his face, making him pull up short as it struck the target on the end of a barrel right next to him. She smirked at him then lifted her chin, beckoning to him with her finger as she held her last arrow in her hand, the powdered arrow. Tristan turned, tilting his head to the side to regard her before stepping forwards, watching her movements carefully. Amaya breathed calmly but deeply, slowly angling her body away from Tristan's as if to run but he knew her better than that. She was going to stand her ground.

Everyone watched with anticipation, waiting to see what would happen. They silently placed their bets before returning to watch Tristan and Amaya. He stopped in front of her, eyes gazing into hers easily as she looked up at him. Suddenly she moved.

Tristan's hand instinctively caught her wrist but the other moved just as quickly to strike him in the ribs with her last arrow, the other hand being a decoy. Tristan trapped both her hands then flicked his foot behind her ankles, knocking them from beneath her then dropped to the ground but she twisted, lifting a foot to press against his chest then wrenched one hand free, allowing her to use it to force Tristan over but he continued the roll and soon they were wrestling one another, the arrow laying abandoned and forgotten on the ground as the knights cheered.

Amaya laughed, grunting as she tried to shove some of Tristan's weight from her but he held her down easily, hands at her wrist and his knees gripping her hips to pin them down. "You lose." He murmured to her, letting go with one hand to flick her chin. Amaya arched an eyebrow then smirked. Instantly Tristan realised he was in danger but it was too late.

Amaya's fingers curled around the abandoned arrow and struck him with it twice before he wrenched it away then went to cover her in the dust but she reached forwards and bit his ear, making him growl sharply and pull back, instinctively letting her go. Amaya ran to her feet, scrambling to get away then dragged Ywain in front of her, cowering behind him as she laughed.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Save your wrestling for the bedroom." Bors growled and Tristan shot him a dark look before tossing the arrow aside. He brushed himself off then looked to Ruth who was beginning to complain and wail so he sighed then picked her up from Elyan's hands, who looked completely clueless and glad to get rid of the shrieking thing before him. _"Ay now, what's all this for?"_ Hearing her papa's voice, Ruth stopped complaining and looked at him, her mouth dropping open in awe before she giggled then grabbed onto one of his plaits with both hands to tug on it sharply, making him growl at her playfully and she laughed.

 _"_ _Tristan, are you alright?"_ Amaya asked him tentatively, hesitantly reaching out to touch his shoulder but she stopped, frowning slightly then went to draw back. Tristan caught her hand and tugged gently, pulling her closer.

 _"_ _Did I hurt you?"_ He asked her blankly but looked to her wrist with a hint of concern, brushing his thumb over the tender skin where a slight bruise was beginning to form. Amaya quickly hid it, knowing that it would distress Tristan then smiled.

 _"_ _I am fine."_ She answered, looking to Ruth then tickled her cheek, making the girl smile to her mother then leaned away from her father's arms, asking to be put down where she began to toddle, walking uneasily but Tristan crouched down and held her hands, helping her to walk and for once, did not care who was watching. _"You had nothing to worry about when these two first came along, you are a natural father deep down."_ She murmured softly to him, brushing her hand against his hair and he sighed.

 _"_ _Very deep down."_ He replied then lifted Ruth back up, holding her easily to his shoulder with one hand then turned to Amaya. _"Maya, I have something for you."_ He jerked his head back towards the castle, careful not to jostle Ruth. _"Back in our room."_ He stepped closer, one hand going to her waist as his eyes bore into hers. _"And then Arthur has something else for us he wishes us to see. Will you ride with me?"_ Amaya nodded her head, lifting her hands to hold the collar of Tristan's jacket.

 _"_ _I will, but only if you promise to have a bath when we come back."_ He smirked but then nodded his head, looking at Dagonet as he stepped forwards with Tor. "Aw, come here you little scout." Demon trotted towards them, panting happily and Amaya sat down on the bench to give both her son and Demon her equal attention. She trusted her dog with her children with all her heart. Amaya had once awoken in the night to Demon's barking to find Ruth playing with one of Tristan's knives she must have managed to slip from him when he was too tired to notice as he put her to bed. Amaya dreaded to think what may have happened had Demon not alerted both her and Tristan.

Amaya returned both Tor and Ruth to the nursery with Tristan, letting the nursemaids and Vanora's eldest children take care of them so that Tristan could lead her back to their room. "Is this the part where you sweep me off my feet, carry me to the bed and make endless love to me?" Amaya asked and Tristan smirked at her, pulling her closer then whispered in her ear.

"Later." He promised then opened the door. He strode towards the corner of the room where their battle gear stood and Tristan lifted a long, broad but flat box and Amaya's heart skipped a beat to imagine what was inside. Tristan did not tarry. He flipped the latches then stepped to the side as he lifted the lid for Amaya to see the twin blades that lay inside.

They were simple, sharp, fine and deadly. Amaya loved them. She lifted them up, fingers curling around the black leather then stepped away, feeling the perfect balance before twirling them through her fingers. She did not need to say a word, everything was written on her face and Tristan glowed inwardly with pride, knowing he had done the right thing. Now he just needed to tell her why.

"They were forged in our homeland." He began quietly and Amaya turned to face him as he showed her the scabbards then set them on top of the box. "I had them shipped over here for you." Amaya stepped forwards and carefully slid the swords around Tristan, putting them down on table then placed her hands to his face, drawing his lips to hers before whispering.

"They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Her eyes shone up at him and Tristan smiled softly. He was getting better with saying the right things these days, only rarely did he say the wrong words but Amaya was patient and kept her temper in check until Tristan could explain himself to her. "And for you, nothing is too great. I wanted you to have them, Maya." He murmured and she wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to take her eyes from him. "Because you are the difference of life and death to me and I want you to be able to protect yourself in every way possible." He clucked his tongue towards the old centurion sword Amaya had been using previously. "Not with that stick of metal." Amaya chuckled then kissed him thoroughly, giving him her thanks in a way he could understand better than simply listening to words.

She began to draw him to the bed, tugging at the strings of his shirt but he caught her hands gently. "Not yet. There is still more to show you."

"More? You are seriously going to show me more? I'm warning you now, Tristan, if this second surprise is any greater than those swords then I don't care if we're in the middle of the city. You will be making love to me right there and then if you make me feel so overwhelmed by these sudden gifts." He smirked at her, kissed her jaw then nodded towards the door.

"You'll need Arluin." Amaya nodded her head then turned. Demon had remained with the children so she and Tristan walked to the stables, saddled their horses then rode out of the city. They rode south for an hour and Amaya could not help but frown in confusion, riding by Tristan's side but he said nothing more.

Suddenly he turned off the road and up a winding path that led into the woods, rising up the small pocket of trees and ascending the sloping rise until finally, he stopped, dismounted then gently pulled Amaya down as she looked towards the small house, nestled neatly in the trees where it overlooked the village below and then further, in the distance, Camelot stood tall and proud like a candle in the night.

"Tristan…what is this?" Amaya asked, smiling softly in confusion but as Tristan drew her closer, his hawk landed with a cry on a rocking chair that was on the front balcony on the second floor, the thatch roof and wild shrubs growing everywhere making it seem like a cottage from a dream. A stream ran down the back, a small wheel churning it over and Amaya could only look at it dreamily.

"This is ours." Her head snapped to face him. "Arthur wants us to have a home to ourselves, to raise our children in peace. He has done the same for all of us, including giving us land. None of us are far away, no more than an hour but we now have our own space." Tristan found himself rushing away with his words, nervously looking to Amaya. "Do you like it?" She spun around to smile up at him and he instantly relaxed when he saw his private smile.

"It is perfect." She grabbed his jacket and tugged him towards her, pressing her lips firmly against his as she pulled him backwards. "Now, you have a choice. You take me here on the ground or you carry me up to a bed." Tristan chuckled then swept her off her feet, lifting her up easily into his arms as he always did whenever he could as he knew that, one day, he would be too old and broken to hold her like this ever again. So he silently cherished every moment that he could.


End file.
